Długo i szczęśliwie
by Inveleth
Summary: Co powinien zrobić skrytobójca, gdy w końcu pojmie, że przed uczuciem nie da się uciec? Co zrobi kobieta, która nie potrafi zaufać? Co ma zrobić syn zdrajcy by to o czym marzył nie wymknęło mu się z ręki? Trzy lata po zakończeniu Plagi, wkoło nadal czyhają pomioty, zamachowcy i ukryci wrogowie, a polityka to gąszcz pułapek i sideł dla tych, których życie biegnie ścieżką obowiązku.
1. Prolog

_Zatrzymała się tuż przed masywnymi drzwiami prowadzącymi na szczyt wieży. Obróciła się do twarzą do towarzyszy. Zlustrowała stan ich gotowości. Kilka chwil odpoczynku. Zdyszane oddechy. Ryk furii dosłyszalny tuż za drzwiami. Jej granatowe oczy utkwione w nim._

– _Aż do bram Czarnego Miasta? – rzuciła patrząc na niego. Jej uśmiech był smutny._

_Przytaknął. Dłoń Strażniczki powędrowała do kołnierza jego zbroi. Przyciągnęła go do siebie. Jej usta były ciepłe i miękkie…_

* * *

– _Na Stwórcę – usłyszał za sobą szept Wynne. Sam by tego lepiej nie ujął._

– _Rozproszyć się! – Głos Strażniczki, dźwięczący niezłomną wolą._

_Patrzał, jak podbiega do bestii uchylając przed śmiercionośnym pazurami. Uniosła swój miecz i z okrzykiem na ustach dźgnęła bestię w podbrzusze. Głuchy pomruk przetoczył się nad ich głowami. Smok zamachał skrzydłami. Nieporadnie odbił się od ziemi lądując ciężko parę metrów dalej. Fioletowy płomień buchnął z rozwartej paszczy wprost w Strażniczkę. Przetoczyła się w bok. Podniosła się z ziemi odwracając ku Zevranowi. Jej twarz, blada i zakrwawiona posoką nigdy nie wydawała mu się piękniejsza…_

– _Zev, balista – zawołała, kolejny raz starając się podejść bestię. Tym razem skryła się za swoją tarczą. Piekielny ogień buchnął z jego uzbrojonej w olbrzymie kły paszczy. Smok pochylił łeb starając się uchwycić Strażniczkę. Kobieta zasłoniła się tarczą. Siła uderzenia pchnęła ją na ścianę. Bestia zaryczała tryumfalnie. W następnej chwili Zevranowy sztylet trafił wprost w nozdrze sprawiając, że potwór zawył przeciągle…_

– _Teraz już nam nie ucieknie – wyszeptała wysuwając się z ramion elfa, który podniósł ją z ziemi. Poprawiła uchwyt na rękojeści miecza. Obróciła się do niego. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Widział łzy w jej oczach. Nim pojął co się dzieje, biegła już w stronę rannej bestii…_

_Widział ją, sylwetkę odcinającą się od jaskrawego światła emanującego z czaszki potwora. Snop blasku rozprzestrzeniał się, sącząc się z szerokiego rozcięcia, w którym utkwił miecz._

_Patrzał bezradnie, jak kobieta mocuje się ze swą bronią próbując ją wydostać. Podmuchy wiatru unosiły ciemne kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się z grubego warkocza. Z każdą sekundą czerwony płomień w oczach smoka gasł, krew buchnęła z pyska. Skrzydła zatrzepotały raz jeszcze, pazurami przeorał posadzkę. Płomień oczu zgasł do końca, pozostawiając bezbrzeżnie puste źrenice. W powietrze wyprysnął słup ognia, grzmot przetoczył się po niebie. Potężny wybuch odrzucił wszystkich w tył…_

* * *

– _Eris – szeptał podnosząc się z ziemi. Inni, równie oszołomieni, unosili głowy patrząc z niedowierzaniem. Bestia była martwa, pomioty rozpierzchły się. Wkoło wesołe okrzyki i wiwat. Ignorował je poruszając się jak w transie. Jedna myśl w jego głowie. Znaleźć ją, zamknąć ją w swych ramionach, nigdy, nigdy nie puścić. Czuł, wiedział, nim jeszcze zobaczył dłoń, nieruchomą, palce zaciśnięte na rękojeści miecza…_

_Pochylił się nad nią unosząc w ramionach. Rozpiął klamry rękawicy i odrzucił w kałużę krwi, desperacko pragnąc poczuć ciepłą, miękką skórę. Drżącymi palcami sięgnął szyi odgarniając włosy. Jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na ramię elfa, z ust spłynęła stróżka krwi. Przyłożył palce do tętnicy na szyi starając się wyczuć puls, choćby najsłabszy, modląc się do wszystkich bogów o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszał, by ją mu zwrócili. Oddech uwiązł mu w piersi, gdy wreszcie to pojął. Nic nie mogło mu jej zwrócić. Spoczywała w ramionach skrytobójcy, bez życia, z oczami lekko rozwartymi, patrząc na niego pustym granatem nieobecnego spojrzenia…_

– _No… Erendis… – wyszeptał pochylając się nad nią._

– _No… – przycisnął do siebie bezwładne ciało, jakby jego ramiona mogły ocalić ją od tego, co już się stało._

– _Mi Amora por favor… no me dejeis – szeptał, czując jak dreszcze przeszywają jego ciało, świadomość tego, co tracił nagle zalęgła się potwornym ciężarem na sercu. – Mi querida, no te mueras… NO!..._

NO! – Zerwał się z posłania zdezorientowany, zlany potem. Serce w jego piersi dudniło głośno. Uniósł się z posłania łapiąc głębszy oddech. Jego ręka siłą nawyku powędrowała do noża ukrytego pod poduszką. Ogarnął spojrzeniem wnętrze małej kajuty. Powoli uspakajał się. Był na statku, na morzu. Otarł ręką czoło, odłożył nóż z powrotem pod poduszkę. Jego powieki zamknęły się. W ciemności widział to tak wyraźnie. Jego sen. Koszmar, który dręczył go od chwili, gdy opuścił Denerim. Był przekonany, że pozbył się go już na dobre, przez ostatni rok niemal o niej nie śnił. Teraz, gdy był coraz bliżej Fereldenu, znów zaczął śnić o tamtej nocy i o tamtej bitwie. Nie rozumiał tego. Nie pojmował, czemu za każdym razem w snach widział coś, co się nie zdarzyło. Za każdym razem, gdy się budził, musiał przekonywać sam siebie, że to nie była prawda. To Alistair zadał cios, to on zginął, Erendis była bezpieczna…

Mruknął z frustracją. Była w niebezpieczeństwie, jeśli jego informacje były prawdziwe. Całkiem możliwe, że nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, całkiem możliwe, że w tej właśnie chwili…

Westchnął cicho, tsykając na siebie. _Zevranie, takie gdybanie w niczym ci nie pomoże_ – pomyślał wychodząc ze swojej kajuty i kierując się ku wejściu na pokład.

* * *

**No to zaczynamy kolejną przygodę, tym razem ściśle nawiązującą do DAO i DA Przebudzenie. Wyjątkowa gratka dla fanów seksownych elfów i ponurych łuczników. Jeśli ktoś z was czytał "Deep Within" z pewnością zorientuje się ze "Długo i szczęśliwie" jest kontynuacją tamtego fica, który niestety utknął tymczasowo w miejscu.  
**

**Jak zwykle czekam z niecierpliwością na Wasze komentarze. **

**Życzę miłej zabawy. **


	2. Powroty

Zatrzymała się w głównym holu. Spojrzała przez wysokie okno na panoramę miasta. Domy w dzielnicy handlowej pokryte czerwoną dachówką, świeżo odmalowane, ulice udekorowane girlandami z kwiatów, roje odświętnie ubranych ludzi, słowem wszystko przygotowane do hucznego świętowania, kolejnej rocznicy zwycięstwa nad Plagą.

Miała wrażenie, że z roku na rok ludzie coraz bardziej zatracają się w tym szale uciech i przyjemności, zupełnie zapominając o tym, co tak naprawdę upamiętniało to święto. Z roku na rok coraz bardziej ją to irytowało.

Przez jej umysł przemknęły obrazy sprzed trzech lat. Widok zrujnowanego miasta, gruz zalegający na ulicy, dym zasnuwający niebo, ogień pożerający całe dzielnice, wszędzie krew, krzyki ogarniętych paniką ludzi, jęki konających. Potrząsnęła głową pragnąc wyrzucić te obrazy z pamięci. To było już za nią. Tamten czas nieodwołalnie ją zmienił, zmienił jej los. Przeżyła mimo wszystko, po to, by stawiać czoła kolejnym dniom i obowiązkom, jakie ze sobą niosły.

_Wielu nie miało tego szczęścia_ – przez chwilę przed jej oczyma wykwitł obraz zmarłego towarzysza, radosne ogniki tlące się w jego brązowo–zielonkawych oczach. Znów potrząsnęła głową pragnąc rozwiać ponure myśli.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, wygładziła dłońmi kremowy materiał sukni i ruszyła przed siebie.

– Ach, tu jesteś moja droga! – Teagan wynurzył się zza drzwi prowadzących do biblioteki. –Już myślałem, że stchórzyłaś.

– Prawdę mówiąc, wolałabym stanąć przed hordą hurloków.

Teagan zaśmiał się podając jej ramię. Przyjęła je i razem weszli do komnaty, z której dochodził już gwar rozmów.

– Z pewnością hurloki są mniej zawistne niż ta zgraja hipokrytów.

Erendis uniosła pytająco brwi.

– Czyżby ci czymś dokuczyli, panie?

– Nie wiem, czemu ubzdurało im się, że potrzebuję żony.

– Niech zgadnę, podtykają ci pod nos kwiat panien Fereldenu?

– A jakże – Teagan westchnął. Popatrzyła na niego zaciekawiona. Potrafiła zrozumieć, czemu był w centrum zainteresowań wszystkich panien na wydaniu. Był starszy o jakieś dziesięć lat od niej, ale czas nie odcisnął na nim piętna. Pochodził z jednego z najpotężniejszych szlacheckich rodów Fereldenu. Od chwili, gdy jego bratanek został posłany do Kręgu Maginów, Teagan stał się jedynym spadkobiercą Eamona. W zasadzie prócz Fergusa, był obecnie najlepszym kąskiem „dostępnym" na rynku kawalerów do wzięcia.

Erendis zerknęła na niego ukradkiem. Na dodatek Teagan był niezaprzeczalnie przystojnym mężczyzną.

_Och, na krew Andrasty, przestań się na niego gapić kobieto_ – upomniała się w myślach.

– Szkoda, że twój brat nie przyjechał.

Erendis westchnęła. Cień smutku odmalował się w jej granatowych oczach. Myśl o Fergusie zawsze wiązała się z gorzkim poczuciem straty i winy. Jej brat wydawał się całkiem pogodzony z rzeczywistością, ale czasem dostrzegała w nim coś takiego… był złamany wewnątrz, zupełnie jak ona.

– Też byłabym rada go zobaczyć. I spodziewałam się go, ale przysłał list, jakieś nieoczekiwane problemy w Wysokożu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego, Eamon chciał z nim porozmawiać jeszcze przed nadchodzącym zjazdem.

Tu rozmowa urwała się, weszli bowiem do obszernej komnaty, rzęsiście oświetlonej, wypełnionej po brzegi ludźmi ubranymi w kolorowe, bogato haftowane stroje. Większość przybyłych skupiła się w niewielkie grupki gwarząc o aktualnych sprawach, polityce i codziennych plotkach. Arlessa Izolda, jak przystało na dobrą gospodynię, przemieszczała się od grupki do grupki, wymieniając grzeczności, zapytując o zdrowie, rodzinę i różne inne sprawy, o jakie wypada się pytać gości.

Przed jej oczami przesunęło się niechciane wspomnienie, bal na którym była, tutaj w rezydencji Guerrinów.

– _Mogłaś przynajmniej pozwolić Melisie zakręcić ci włosy – wymruczała jej matka machając do Isoldy, która już szła by powitać thernę Wysokoża i jej córkę._

_Erendis prychnęła cicho. Nie cierpiała tej podstępnej, złośliwej orlaisiańskiej żmijki. Nie cierpiała fiszbin, koronek i tiurniur. Nie cierpiała tej bandy zakłamanych fałszywców. Ale była córką therna i to był jej świat. _

_Eleonora postąpiła naprzód pociągając córkę za sobą._

– _Nie garb się – upomniała ją dyskretnie, – Uśmiechaj się, wymień uprzejmości z gospodynią i koniecznie porozmawiaj z księciem Cailanem, zdaje się, że stoi wraz z Eamonem i twoim ojcem._

_Poirytowane warknięcie wymknęło się z ust młodej Cousland, mimo rozdrażnienia przywdziała maskę uprzejmej grzeczności i na powitanie Isoldy odpowiedziała ze „szczerym" uśmiechem._

Erendis dobrze to pamiętała z lat spędzonych jako córka therna. Bywała na przyjęciach urządzanych w okolicznych zamkach. Wraz z ojcem przyjeżdżała do Denerim na Zjazdy Możnych. Tego typu spotkania nie były jej obce, chociaż nie znajdowała w tym przyjemności. Ojciec mawiał, że była zbyt bezpośrednia i szczera. To niekoniecznie dobra cecha i arystokratów. Od najmłodszych lat wpajano jej, że powinna wyglądać urzekająco, uśmiechać się i sprawiać wrażenie delikatnej kruchej istotki. Przy jej wzroście i posturze ciężko jej było udawać kruchą. Większość panienek przy niej wyglądało jak lalki z porcelany, delikatne i filigranowe, ona natomiast bardziej przypominała, zdrową, czerstwą wieśniaczkę.

Teagan prowadził ją w sam środek sali, gdzie wraz z marszałkiem dworu Brantem i kanclerzem Vonnem stał jego brat. Erendis wzięła głęboki oddech i uniosła wyżej głowę – tak jak przystało na lady Cousland. Mijając po drodze grupki ciekawie na nią spoglądających dostojników odpowiadała na powitania lekkim skinieniem głowy. Z wystudiowanym uśmiechem, który w jej opinii był daleki od naturalnego, odpowiadała grzecznie, acz z rezerwą, na pytania ludzi, przy których zatrzymywali się z bannem. Mimo to cały czas miała na oku dwóch królewskich dostojników, którzy byli także najbardziej zaufanymi doradcami Anory.

Brant był bratem przyrodnim Celii, matki królowej, był też spokrewniony z Kendallami i po dość nieoczekiwanej śmierci Vughana, dostał arlat Denerim. Erendis znała go od lat i o ile kontakty ich rodzin były znikome, nigdy nie słyszała o nim nic, co powodowałoby jej niechęć.

Inna sprawa była z Vonnem, dalekim kuzynem Anory. Zjawił się on nie wiadomo skąd i w krótkim czasie wkradł się w łaski królowej. Trzymał piecze nad thernatem Guern i zdobył pozycję kanclerza, chociaż Erenids wydawało się, że nawet Anora  
niespecjalnie za nim przepada. Vonn był osobnikiem sprytnym, inteligentnym i ambitnym, co w połączeniu ze zmysłem dyplomatycznym czyniły go bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.

Wreszcie po całym ceremoniale powitań i zachwytów, Teagan i Erendis dostali się do kręgu rozmówców gospodarza. Eamon obdarzył przybyłych ciepłym uśmiechem, niekoniecznie sięgającym oczu, o czym Couslad doskonale wiedziała.

– A oto i Komendantka, jak co rok oderwała się od swoich obowiązków by uświetnić obchody święta.

Erendis przywitała się z towarzystwem zagadując wszystkich o aktualną sytuację na dworze i w państwie. Ostatecznie miała większe pojęcie o tym niż o najmodniejszych haftach, krojach i kolorach sukien tego sezonu.

– Słyszeliśmy, że masz pani kłopoty z niepokornymi lennikami – zagadnął ją kanclerz królewski. Erendis uśmiechnęła się słodko, wiedziała dokąd to zmierza. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że zausznicy Anory próbują ją na wszelkie sposoby zdyskredytować w towarzystwie innych arystokratów. Szczególną przyjemność miał w tym kanclerz Vonn.

– Dawni poplecznicy Howe`a nadal nie mogą pogodzić się z myślą, że ich plany się nie powiodły – machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Ludzka chciwość nie ma granic.

– Święta prawda – przyznał arl Eamon.

– Nie muszę chyba powtarzać, jak dobro arlatu leży na sercu jej królewskiej mości – dodał kanclerz obdarzając ją nieszczerym uśmiechem. – Królowa wnikliwie przyjrzy się sprawie wniesionej przed jej majestat.

– Myślę, że ta sprawa będzie musiała poczekać do kolejnego Zjazdu Możnych. Ostatecznie bannowie kwestionując moją władzę kwestionują jednocześnie wolę królowej, z której nadania otrzymałam Amarant.

Kanclerz pokiwał ze zrozumieniem, aczkolwiek Erendis dostrzegła w jego brązowych oczach błysk irytacji.

– Jeśli obowiązki Komendantki Szarych w Fereldenie są na tyle uciążliwe, że nie pozostaje ci pani czasu na sprawy arlatu, być może królowa mogłaby w tej kwestii dopomóc posyłając kompetentnych doradców.

– Drogi kanclerzu – uśmiechnęła się słodko, podchodząc do niego o krok. – Zebrałam armię w kraju ogarniętym chaosem i zakończyłam wojnę domową, poradzę sobie z jednym małym arlatem.

– Uhm – odkaszlnął Eamon doskonale wyczuwając zmianę nastroju w rozmówcach. – Do tej pory radziłaś sobie świetnie, Komendantko.

– Zapewniam was panowie, że tak będzie nadal.

Po wymianie kilku celnych uwag na temat polityki wewnętrznej królowej Anory, dostojnicy zaczęli rozwodzić się nad najświeższymi plotkami z kraju i ze świata. Dopóki Izolda nie zaprosiła wszystkich do stołu, Erendis stała przy Eamonie udając, że słucha tego, co jego goście mają do powiedzenia. Oczywiście potakiwała i przeczyła w odpowiednim momencie, przybierając pozę bardzo zainteresowanej. Myślami była jednak w Twierdzy Czuwania i problemach Szarej Straży.

Gdy goście zaczęli formować się w sznur par zmierzających do stołu, Teagan zjawił się przy niej znowu, podając jej usłużnie swoje ramię. W szeregu zajmowali całkiem niepoślednie miejsce, tuż za gospodarzem i wyższymi urzędnikami królowej.

– I jak znajdujesz nasze niewielkie grono przyjaciół? – szepnął jej towarzysz do ucha.

– Od zeszłego roku bez zmian, chociaż Vonn działa mi na nerwy bardziej niż zwykle – mruknęła rozglądając się po sali.

– Mam też nieodparte wrażenie, że kilka matek więcej ma ochotę mnie ukatrupić – dodała uśmiechając się do niego niewinnie. Teagan uniósł pytająco brwi.

– Trzeci raz podczas mojego pobytu tutaj prowadzisz mnie do stołu, panie – wyjaśniła. – Obawiam się, że krzyżuję szyki kilku zamożnym pannom na wydaniu.

Teagan pokiwał głową z wyrazem udawanego przerażenia na twarzy. Właśnie wchodzili do jadalni. Płomień świec oświetlał wspaniale zastawiony stół, pełen przysmaków ułożonych na srebrnych półmiskach i kryształowych wazach. Cała zastawa stołowa musiała być warta fortunę. Erendis powstrzymała się od lekkiego uśmiechu patrząc na cały szereg widelców, łyżek i noży leżących przy każdym talerzu. _Alistair byłby przerażony_ – pomyślała. Pamiętała dni zaraz po Ostagarze, gdy siedząc przy ognisku mieli do dyspozycji tylko podręczne sztylety. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to poparzonymi palcami, ale też po całym dniu marszu pieczeń prosto z ogniska, którą przyrządzała Morrigan, wydawała się najwspanialszym rarytasem.

Jej uśmiech zgasł, gdy jej zdradziecki umysł podpowiedział jej, że tak już nigdy nie będzie, bez Morrigan, bez Alistaira…

Jej towarzysz jakby wyczuł zmianę jej nastroju. Odsunął dla niej krzesło i gdy siadała, nachylił się z lekka ku niej, szepcząc jej do ucha.

– Myślisz pani, że wezmą nas na języki?

Erendis wróciła do chwili obecnej zwracając spojrzenie na mężczyznę patrzącego na nią z filuternym uśmiechem.

– Jestem więcej niż pewna – oświadczyła konspiracyjnym szeptem, obserwując kątem oka szlachcianki śledzące jej każdy ruch ze źle skrywaną niechęcią.

– Jeżeli obawiasz się o swój honor, pani – szepnął przychylając głowę ku niej – w tym momencie jestem gotów się oświadczyć.

Spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się lekko.

– Igrasz z ogniem drogi panie, pewnego dnia złapię cię za słówko – uśmiechnęła się słodko do jednej z owych zamożnych panien, która najwidoczniej nie była w stanie dłużej ukrywać irytacji.

– Na to cały czas liczę – odparł bann siadając obok niej.

* * *

Stała na balkonie pozwalając, by chłodny wiatr z wybrzeża ochładzał jej gorącą skórę. Za nią z sali balowej płynęły radosne dźwięki piszczałek, skrzypiec i mandolin. Kilkanaście par wirowało w takt skocznej muzyki. Zdołała wymknąć się w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi tancami. Miała dość ciekawskich spojrzeń, nieszczerych pochlebstw i adoratorów, którzy ciągle prosili o kolejny. Dworskie pląsy nie były w połowie tak zabawne, jak harce na głównym placu, wśród gawiedzi, gdzie wczorajszego wieczoru wirowała, podskakiwała i przytupywała do taktu piszczałek, fletów, gitar i bębnów. Mimo że uczyła się tańczyć od dziecka, nadal zdarzało jej się gubić kroki, mylić figury, a ograniczenia w dworskim tańcu sprawiały, że odczuwała się skrępowana i nie na miejscu. Gdyby nie Teagan, który prowadził ją z łatwością przez parkiet, przymykając oko na jej drobne potknięcia, ten wieczór byłby nie do wytrzymania.

Erendis spoglądała w dół na gasnące światła miasta. Z wolna ulice pustoszały. Nadeszła noc, a wraz z nią wypoczynek po dniu pełnym zabaw i radości. Jutro było kolejnym zwykłym dniem, trzydniowe święto dobiegało końca i ludzie śpieszyli do domów, mając w myśli codzienne zajęcia, jakie na nich czekały.

Srebrny sierp księżyca rozniecał zimne iskry w oknach. Blask ognisk płonących na głównym rynku przygasał. Zaułki tonęły w mroku. Gdzieś z oddali niósł się głos pijanych mężczyzn nucących jakąś sprośną piosenkę. Gdzieś bliżej słychać było wesołe przekomarzania wracającej z festynu gawiedzi.

W zamyśleniu uniosła twarz ku niebu. Na horyzoncie, doskonale widoczne na tle granatowego nieboskłonu, rysowały się ostrą krzywizną wieże zamkowe, a pośród nich ta najwyższa – wieża Fortu Drakon.

– _Obiecaj mi, że będziesz się starał, że będziesz dobrym władcą – zwróciła się do Alistaira. Czuła pod powiekami piekące łzy. Młody król patrzył na nią intensywnie, jakby starał się zapamiętać jej twarz. Westchnęła ciężko wiedząc, że nie ma już chwili do stracenia. Bestia nieopodal ryczała w agonii. Należało ją dobić, należało to zakończyć i to było jej zadanie. Za plecami posłyszała cichy szept elfa. Wzięła głęboki oddech, musi na niego spojrzeć, jeszcze ten jeden raz. Rozpłynąć się w bursztynowych źrenicach, zobaczyć krzywy uśmiech spoczywający na jego słodkich ustach. Ale czy jeśli to zrobi będzie wystarczająco silna by odejść? Zacisnęła dłoń na swoim mieczu skupiając się na jego wadze._

– _Erendis – głos Alistaira był niski, niepokojący. Chwycił ją za rękę przyciągając do siebie, a ona w zdumieniu pozwoliła mu na to, zawahała się i on to wykorzystał… _

Zamknęła oczy starając się nie myśleć o tamtym dniu, tym, który obchodzono tak hucznie.

Zacisnęła mocniej oczy czując piekące łzy pod powiekami. Czas mijał, gorycz natomiast trwała nadal, szczelnie zamknięta w jej sercu. Nie mogła myśleć bez bólu o tym, którego straciła. Jeszcze bardziej bolało, gdy myślała o tym, który porzucił ją z własnej woli.

Nagle doznała przedziwnego uczucia, tak jakby była obserwowana. Jej wyczulone przez lata zmysły zarejestrowały niewielki ruch w dole, na ulicy, w cieniu przeciwległego budynku coś lub ktoś się krył. Otworzyła oczy i wytężyła wzrok, wychyliła się lekko za balustradę, gotowa w każdej chwili uchylić się przed zdradliwą strzałą lub zatrutym bełtem. Nie byłby to pierwszy taki przypadek. Nic jednak nie zobaczyła. Po chwili wrażenie znikło i Erendis uznała, że to jakiś śpieszący do domu mieszczanin skrywał się w cieniu.

– Ostrożnie, wypadniesz, moja droga – usłyszała za sobą aksamitny głos Teagana. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej podając przyniesiony w rękach kielich. Erendis przyjęła go z wdzięcznością, spojrzała w głęboką czerwień antivańskiego wina.

– _Czerwone, słodkie, antivańskie wino wypada sączyć małymi łykami, żeby przyjemna nuta korzennych przypraw rozlała się po podniebieniu – stwierdził Zevran przyglądając się płynowi w jego kielichu. Siedział naprzeciwko niej, jego długie palce obracały kryształowy puchar. Ze zmysłowym uśmiechem pochylił się do przodu, wdychając zapach trunku._

– _Takie wino to sama rozkosz. – Jego głos był miękki, aksamitny, budził w niej drżenie._

_Dla niej rozkoszą było obserwowanie złotowłosego elfa. Jego eleganckie ruchy, zwinne palce, sposób w jaki jego usta dotykały brzegu kielicha, pasma włosów rozsypujące się na jego ramionach, oczy lekko zmrużone, w których dostrzegała płonące pożądanie._

– _Jeszcze większą rozkoszą jest delektowanie się nim w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety._

_Uniosła twarz wpatrując się w jego bursztynowe oczy._

– _Uważasz, że jestem piękna?_

_Elf odstawił kielich na stolik, powoli podniósł się z fotela, pełnym kociej gracji krokiem podszedł do miejsca, w którym siedziała. Ujął jej dłoń i podniósł do ust delikatnie całując koniuszki jej palców._

– _Taka kobieta jak ty… – zamruczał, przesuwając usta w kierunku delikatnej skóry jej nadgarstka. – Taka kobieta potrafi rozniecić żądzę samym spojrzeniem… _

Z lekkim grymasem na twarzy uniosła kielich do ust i wypiła jednych haustem, bezwiednie oblizując wargi. Teagan przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu. Wydawała się zupełnie inna w obcisłej sukni eksponującej jej krągłe kształty. Jedwabny szal skrywał jej umięśnione plecy i blizny po strzałach, które, jak wiedział, były widoczne na jej ramionach. Ciemnobrązowe włosy upięte w lśniące sploty na karku odsłaniały jej smukłą szyję. Głębia jej granatowych oczu wydawała się przyciągająca. Oderwał od niej wzrok karcąc się w myślach. Myślał o nie stanowczo za dużo. Popatrzył na brzeg kielicha, na którym został ślad jej szminki. _Teagan, ogarnij się chłopie._

– Smakuje? – zapytał przerywając milczenie.

– Jak na mój gust za słabe – mruknęła Strażniczka odstawiając kielich na poręcz balkonu.

– Obawiam się, że dzisiaj nie serwują mocniejszych trunków.

– Może powinniśmy wymknąć się do najbliższej oberży? – zachichotała.

– Zrobiłabyś wielką furorę w tej sukni – stwierdził Teagan, spoglądając na głęboko wycięty dekolt odsłaniający gładką skórę i lekką krzywiznę piersi.

– Ta suknia jest za wąska, nie mogłabym tańczyć na stole.

Oboje parsknęli śmiechem mając w pamięci pewną wesołą noc w tawernie w Redcliff sprzed kilku lat.

– Powinniśmy wracać do gości – powiedział w końcu Teagan, ofiarowując jej swoje ramię.

– O tak – Erendis chwyciła go i obróciła się tyłem do zasypiającego miasta. – Nie możemy dopuścić, by o nas plotkowano – rzuciła figlarnie.

* * *

Była bardzo dumna z siebie, zdołała się wyłgać od dalszego uczestniczenia w przyjęciu. Było już dobrze po północy, dwie poprzednie noce spędziła na „ucztowaniu", a jutro czekała ją audiencja u królowej. Śpiesząc słabo oświetlonym korytarzem do wschodniej części pałacu Eamona, powtarzała w myślach wątki, jakie musiała poruszyć podczas spotkania. Po pierwsze dalsza pomoc dla odbudowanego Amarantu. Większość kamienic została odnowiona, ale dzielnica rzemieślników nadal pozostawała w gruzach.

Trakt Pielgrzyma wymagał częstszych patroli, a gwardzistów było za mało.

No i jeszcze sprawa bannów, którzy odmówili złożenia jej hołdu lennego. Krewniacy bannory Esmerelli po jej śmierci otrzymali w spadku jej ziemię. Pod pretekstem nie wypełniania przez Erendis obowiązków arlessy, oni postanowili nie składać jej przysięgi wierności. Wskutek tego liczne ziemie wokół Amarantu zostały wyłączone spod jej zarządu i poddane pod nadzór koronie. Ziemie te były ludne i urodzajne, w związku z tym spore wpływy miast zasilać kasę arlatu, dostawały się królowej.

To będzie trudna rozmowa, doskonale o tym wiedziała. Po prostu nigdy nie darzyła sympatią Anory, a po jej oficjalnym wstąpieniu na tron wręcz ją znienawidziła. Podświadomie wyczuwała fałszywą nutę w tej dumnej i przebiegłej kobiecie. Traktowała ją z chłodnym dystansem i podobnie królowa traktowała ją. Erendis zastanawiała się, czy było tak dlatego, że nie powstrzymała Alistaira od zabicia Loghaina. Szalony czy nie, nadal był ojcem Anory. A ona pokonała go w pojedynku i przyczyniła się w znacznym stopniu do jego upadku.

Erendis weszła do swojej komnaty. Świece w złoconych kandelabrach migotały w przeciągu. Ich blask odbijał się refleksami w ozdobnych ramach obrazów zawieszonych na ścianach oraz rzeźbionych kolumienkach jej łóżka. Kobieta zdjęła buty i westchnęła z ulgą, była zadowolona, że ten męczący pobyt w Denerim dobiegał końca. Jeszcze tylko jutro i będzie mogła wrócić do swojego życia Szarej Strażniczki. To dziwne, jak sztucznie czuła się w skórze lady Cousland, arlessy Amarantu. O wiele przyjemniej było przebywać pośród swoich podkomendnych, śmiać się z nimi, pić z nimi, siedzieć przy ognisku i zabijać pomioty. Powinna chyba być zadowolona ze swego losu. Będąc Strażnikiem czuła się na miejscu, potrzebna, nieodzowna. Tutaj wydawało się, że nikt jej nie rozumie, czuła się samotna między ludźmi, których największym zmartwieniem było to, co założyć na siebie na najbliższy bal.

Zdjęła naszyjnik z pereł i rzuciła go niedbale na niewielki stolik stojący w kącie. Długie ciemne sploty spływały na jej plecy, gdy powoli zaczęła wyjmować szpilki podtrzymujące włosy w skomplikowanym koku.

I wtedy znów to poczuła. Tym razem nie mogło się jej zdawać. Ktoś ją obserwował. Nic nie słyszała, ale była tego pewna. Swobodnym ruchem obróciła się do pokoju wyjmując szpilki, jedna po drugiej. Największa z nich mogła całkiem nieźle imitować sztylet. Erendis przymrużyła oczy udając zmęczenie. Spod zasłony ciemnych rzęs dyskretnie spoglądała na ciemności okrywające jej komnatę, szukała jakichś nienaturalnych konturów. I odnalazła je, tuż przy ścianie, obok okna. Była pewna, tam ktoś stoi.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, podeszła do łóżka prawą ręką unosząc nakrycie. W następnej chwili dała susa ponad posłaniem, usłyszała cichy skrzyp. Zaklęła w myślach, suknia była za wąska i musiała rozedrzeć się. Ktokolwiek ważył się ją śledzić, będzie musiał słono za to zapłacić. Znalazła się naprzeciw obserwatora i błyskawicznie wbiła mu szpilkę w prawe udo, wycofała je szybko z zamiarem uderzenia w pierś. Ale przeciwnik był równie szybki i zwinniejszy. Jakimś cudem zdołał uchwycić jej nadgarstek nim przebiła mu serce. Drugą ręką osłonił się przed jej ciosem wymierzonym wprost w jego szczękę. Potem nadal trzymając ją za lewą rękę obrócił tyłem do siebie. Erendis, pragnąc się uwolnić, kopnęła go z całej siły w kostkę. Posłyszała cichy syk i w jej umyśle zadrgało jakieś odlegle wspomnienie. Wymierzyła kolejne uderzenie łokciem pod żebra, ale nieznajomy zrobił unik, po czym odwinął jej drugą rękę i pchnął delikatnie na posłanie. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak łatwo dała się obezwładnić. Kipiąc gniewem zaczęła się wyrywać. Gdy chciała się wyśliznąć, przyparł ją do łóżka swoim ciałem.

I wtedy to poczuła. Zapach drzewa sandałowego i imbiru i czegoś, co zawsze kojarzyło się jej z letnim popołudniem, parnym i gorącym. Znieruchomiała, niepewna czy zmysły ją zawodzą.

To niemożliwe, niemożliwe… czemu akurat teraz…

A potem poczuła jego dłoń na swoim nagim udzie, gdzie suknia puściła na szwach. Ten dotyk obudził w niej żar namiętności i gniewu jednocześnie.

– Będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką, czyż nie? – posłyszała cichy głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Delikatne przeciągane sylaby, układające się w śpiewny akcent, tak dobrze jej znany.

A potem ręka więżąca ją puściła jej nadgarstki i napastnik odsunął się.

Zdyszana usiadła na posłaniu z niedowierzaniem patrząc na Zevrana.

Skąd się tu wziął i po co? Czyżby postanowił dokończyć zlecenie? Po tylu latach?

Patrzała świadoma, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, jej twarz wyraża całą gamę emocji, od ekscytacji, niedowierzania po czystą nienawiść. Twarz elfa była jak maska, ten sam krzywy uśmieszek, lekko przymrużone powieki. Jedynie oczy lśniące ogniem, tak jak w dniu gdy ostatni raz go widziała.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytała po długim milczeniu. Starała się, by jej głos był naturalny.

– Wróciłem – oświadczył, siadając naprzeciw niej w głębokim fotelu.

Irytował ją samym sposobem, w jaki na nią patrzył. Z łatwością podsycała w sobie gniew przypominając sobie okoliczności ich rozstania. Gniew był dużo łatwiejszy do ogarnięcia niż to, co się pod nim kryło.

– Tak po prostu? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Byłeś w pobliżu i wpadłeś w odwiedziny?

– Chodzą słuchy, że masz kłopoty, chciałem zaoferować ci swą pomoc – odparł spokojnie.

Ten spokojny, stanowczy głos zaczynał ją naprawdę złościć.

– Nie chcę od ciebie żadnej pomocy – wysyczała. – Nigdy. A teraz zabieraj się stąd. Uniosła się z posłania zbliżając do stołu. Z rozmachem nalała sobie wina, rozlewając je przy tym po blacie.

_Cholera, ręce mi się trzęsą –_ stwierdziła w panice. _– On nie może tego widzieć, nie może_. – Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

Podszedł do niej wyjmując kubek z jej dłoni i odstawiając z powrotem na stół. Wziął jej drobną rękę w swoją dłoń i zmusił, by odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

Przez moment patrzał w jej oczy szukając tam czegoś. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie z równą intensywnością, czując jak jej serce przyśpiesza. To nie było dobre, to nie mogło być dobre, nie powinna się tak czuć, nie powinna myśleć o jego bursztynowych oczach drgających złotym płomieniem w blasku świec, o aksamitnych ustach, o gładkiej, opalonej skórze. Opuściła wzrok pragnąc odsunąć się od niego, ale on nie puszczał jej ręki.

– Wróciłem do ciebie – rzekł miękko, składając pocałunek na jej drobnych palcach.

Furia, jaka przeszyła jej ciało na wskroś, zagłuszyła na moment wszystkie inne uczucia.

Jak on śmiał tak mówić, po tym wszystkim? Zostawił ją tak po prostu, gdy potrzebowała go najbardziej. A teraz zjawiał się jakby nigdy nic.

Jak oparzona wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku, odsunęła się, spoglądając na niego z dobrze udawaną obojętnością. Na jej twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek.

– Wrócić? Nie możesz wrócić, ot tak, jak do pierwszej lepszej antivańskiej dziwki.

– Nigdy się nie zdarzyło, żebym wracał do dziwki, właściwie nigdy nie wróciłem do żadnej kobiety – rzekł nieco zdziwiony tym odkryciem.

– I tak niech pozostanie – dodała stanowczo.

Odsunął się od niej.

– Powinienem cię przeprosić.

– Nie ma sensu przepraszać za coś, co zdarzyło się wieki temu. – Miała nieodpartą ochotę chwycić kolejną szpilkę z półki i wbić mu ją w pierś, a potem raz jeszcze i raz jeszcze. Jednocześnie nie mogła powstrzymać niekontrolowanego podniecenia przeszywającego całe jej ciało na myśl o tym, że jest tak blisko niej. Ile razy marzyła żeby był przy niej? Ile razy marzyła żeby stłuc go do nieprzytomności?

– Powinienem ci powiedzieć….

– Nie chcę do tego wracać. Mówię poważnie, to już nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.

Przez chwilę patrzał na nią, intensywnie badał spojrzeniem jej twarz. Cokolwiek to było, miała nadzieję, że nic z niej nie wyczyta.

– Ktoś wyznaczył znaczną sumę za twoją głowę, pomyślałem…. że przyda ci się moje doświadczenie. Mógłbym ci towarzyszyć…

Uniosła brwi niedowierzająca.

– Wykluczone. – Dużo ją kosztowało, by zabrzmiała twardo i stanowczo.

Nie mogła przecież się zgodzić, niezależnie od tego, czy Kruki miały ją na swej liście czy nie. Skończyłoby się tak jak poprzednio. Wśliznąłby się do jej łóżka, serca, a potem zostawił załamaną.

– Eris… – mruknął.

Zadrżała słysząc jego aksamitny głos, gdy wymawiał zdrobnienie jej imienia, tyle razy szeptane w ekstazie.

– Odejdź! – Przymknęła oczy czując, jak coś w jej wnętrzu łamie się. Jeszcze chwila i przestanie się kontrolować, zabije go gołymi rękami albo rozpłacze się i padnie mu w ramiona. Opanuj się, wiesz co należy zrobić – myślała.

– I nie wracaj – dodała pewnym głosem. Wzięła głęboki oddech czekając na jego odpowiedź. Jednak nie usłyszała nic. Wypuściła powietrze przez nos, a gdy uniosła powieki, już go nie było. Przez mgnienie oka miała wrażenie, że to był tylko sen. Tak podobny do wielu poprzednich. Ale na dywanie leżała szpila z perłą, jej szpilka, ubrudzona jego krwią.

Usiadła ciężko na fotelu czując, jak opuszczają ją siły. W zdumieniu zapatrzyła się w szpilkę. – Oszalałam – szepnęła do siebie opadając na krzesło i przeczesując palcami włosy.


	3. Pierwsza krew

– Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak wspaniale bawiłaś się pośród pospólstwa. – Anora uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

– Byłam wręcz zdumiona, jak łatwo wtopiłaś się w otoczenie, droga arlesso.

Erendis zazgrzytała zębami. Wredna mała suka, gdyby nie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności jej rodzina nadal mieszkałaby w drewnianej chacie, gdzieś w Bannornie, a teraz proszę, jak zadziera nosa.

– Wydaje mi się, czy mówiłaś Wasza Wysokość, że to święto ma łączyć wszystkich Fereldeńczyków? Postanowiłam iść za twą przewodnią myślą – powiedziała gładko. Anora przytaknęła, ale w jej oczach zapaliły się złośliwe ogniki.

– Jeśli chodzi o niezdyscyplinowanych bannów, najlepiej będzie, gdy sprawą zajmie się Zjazd Możnych – zaproponowała Erendis.

– Obawiam się, że jeśli sprawa trafi na Zjazd, nie doczekamy się jej końca – wyraziła „szczere" obawy królowa.

– Jestem pewna, że inni bannowie będą chcieli wysłuchać obu stron sporu i to oni powinni zadecydować o dalszym losie banna Denmara i jego siostrzeńców.

Władczyni skinęła głową na swojego kanclerza.

– Co do pomocy dla spalonego Amarantu, zwróciliśmy uwagę, że skoro miasto należy do arlatu, to ty pani, jako arlessa, powinnaś pokrywać koszty związane z odbudową ze szkatuły miasta, tym bardziej, że to twoja decyzja wpłynęła na stan, w jakim jest teraz Amarant.

Erendis skłoniła głowę, zaciskając przy tym szczękę. Wiedziała, że z tym nie pójdzie jej tak łatwo. Zarówno wielu zauszników Anory, jak i postronnych arystokratów nadal uważało, że spalenie tego, co zostało z części miasta, znajdującej się poza murami twierdzy, było w najwyższym stopniu gorszące. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądała dzielnica doków czy rzemieślników po przejściu fali pomiotów, ale to przecież ich nie interesowało. Biorąc odpowiedzialność za tę decyzję, Eris dokładała wszelkich starań, by odbudować zrównane z ziemią dzielnice. Inne arlaty spustoszone przez niedobitki armii pomiotów otrzymywały wsparcie korony. Ona musiała rozwiązać tą kwestię sama.

– A co do patroli na szlaku, kraj boryka się obecnie z kryzysem i w skarbcu nie ma pieniędzy na dodatkowe zaciągi – odezwał się skarbnik.

– Zresztą jako Komendantka możesz pani, równie dobrze, wyekspediować na Trakt Pielgrzyma Strażników – dorzucił kanclerz Vonn.

– Strażnicy są od polowania na pomioty – odezwała się twardo, z irytacją spoglądając na królową. Anora wygładziła suknię spoczywającą na jej kolanach, poczym niedbałym ruchem machnęła ręką.

– Zdaje mi się, że nie raz zajmowałaś się rzezimieszkami w czasie swych podróży, możesz uznać to za sport, przynajmniej nie zardzewiejesz siedząc ciągle w twierdzy, moja droga.

– Owszem, za czasów moich podróży zajmowałam się bandytami, przeważnie były to zbiry nasłane przez twojego ojca, pani. – W sali zapanowało milczenie. Kanclerz odkaszlnął, skarbnik wbił wzrok we własne buty. Erendis mogła sobie darować tą złośliwość, ale widok purpurowej twarzy królowej był bezcenny. Oczywiście to oznaczało, że nic więcej nie wskóra w stolicy. Dalsza część audiencji przebiegała tak, jak Cousland przewidziała – bezowocnie.

Wychodząc na pałacowy dziedziniec szybkim krokiem klęła pod nosem. Zatrzymała się przy pierwszym posterunku czekając aż przyprowadzą jej konia. Nie mogła ukryć poirytowania. Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym częściej zastanawiała się, kiedy Anora przestanie się bawić w półśrodki i po prosty odbierze jej to, co dała. To zrozumiałe, że jej nie lubiła, a decyzja przyznania tytułu i ziemi, podjęta po rozgromieniu plagi, była podyktowana potrzebą chwili. Zarówno pośród możnych Fereldenu, jak i między pospólstwem, Erendis Cousland miała liczne grono sympatyków. Anora nie wybaczyła jej jednak tego, jaką role odegrała Szara Strażniczka w upadku jej ojca i chwilowym odsunięciu jej od władzy. Erendis nie była na tyle naiwna, by wierzyć w dobre intencje tej _pokrętnej wywłoki_ – jak o niej często myślała.

Komendantka wsiadła na konia i ruszyła z kopyta, za nią podążali jej dwaj przyboczni. Z przyjemnością opuściła pałacowe mury. Na zewnątrz wiatr wiał od morza, słońce wspinało się powoli po błękicie przestworzy. Dzień był śliczny, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się nim cieszyć.

Kierowała się do dzielnicy kupieckiej. Miała zamiar kupić kilka przydatnych drobiazgów, o które nie łatwo było w zrujnowanym Amarancie. Obiecała też Finnowi, że wpadnie do „Cudów Thedas" i odbierze zamówione przez niego eliksiry. No i jeszcze Nathaniel. Prosił ją, by kupiła jakieś upominki dla siostry i jej dzieci. Do prośby dołączył bardzo namiętny pocałunek. Jak mogłaby nie spełnić jego prośby?

Przejeżdżając przez szeroki plac przed pałacem królewskim, rzuciła okiem na trzy rzeźby stojące w centralnym miejscu. Ogromny granitowy pomnik z wykutymi postaciami bohaterów Fereldenu. Wstrzymała konia, by spojrzeć na twarze ludzi, których znała. Na przedzie stał król Cailan ze szczerym uśmiechem na ustach. Za nim Duncan z zatroskanym wzrokiem spoglądał gdzieś w dal. Twarz ostatniego posągu sprawiała, że poczuła palący ból w sercu. Alistair był równie idealnie odwzorowany co dwaj pozostali. Rysy doskonale oddawały szlachetność charakteru. Przez ułamek sekundy widziała go takim, jakim stał przed nią trzy lata temu, tu niedaleko, przed bramą prowadzącą do zamku.

– _Dwóch mniej – mruknął wyszarpując miecz z trzewi hurloka. Erendis przestąpiła nad zwłokami ocierając zakrwawioną twarz. Zbliżyła się do parkanu. Plac został już oczyszczony z pomiotów, ich truchła poniewierały się wszędzie. Droga do zamku stała otworem, zastanawiała się, jak daleko przed nimi jest Riordan._

_I wtedy posłyszeli ryk dobywający się gdzieś ponad nimi. Uniosła głowę. Potężna bestia o rubinowych łuskach, z wielkimi jak gradowa chmura skrzydłami, zawisł nad nimi, jakby czekając na kolejny ruch._

– _Stwórco, miej litość – posłyszała za sobą cichy szept Wynne. Patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana, czując jak skażona krew w niej wrze, odpowiadając na wezwanie bestii. Smok zatoczył jeszcze jedno koło tuż poniżej zamkowej wieży i Erendis dostrzegła niewielką ludzką sylwetkę stojącą na skraj dachu, ciemniejszą, na tle zasnutego płowym dymem nieba. To musiał być Riordan. Skoczył bez wahania wprost na grzbiet potwora, gdy ten przelatywał tuż pod nim. Patrzyła wstrzymując oddech. Arcydemon zaryczał przeciągle, najwidoczniej raniony przez Szarego Strażnika, iskra nadziei rozbłysła jasnym płomieniem. Potem smok zaczął pikować w dół, otarł się o wieżę i Erendis dostrzegła, jak Riordan spada. Nadzieja zgasła, pozostawiając jedynie mrok w jej duszy. Potwór zaryczał jeszcze raz i zrozumiała, że musiał zostać raniony w skrzydło. Wzbił się niezgrabnie w górę, a potem opadł na najwyższą iglicę Fortu Drakon. Odwróciła wzrok. A więc stało się. Jej los został przesądzony. Przez chwilę patrzała za postacią antivańskiego skrytobójcy, który dokonywał rekonesansu, pojawiając się nagle i znikając w cieniu zadymionej uliczki. Dobrze, że nie zdecydowała się powiedzieć mu o sposobie w jaki ginął arcydemon. Wiedziała, że tym samym łamie dane mu słowo. Obiecała, że będzie z nim szczera. Teraz jednak, gdy jej los został przesądzony, wiedziała, że gdyby Zevran znał prawdę, nigdy nie pozwoliłby zadać jej tego ciosu. _

– Czy coś się stało, milady? – Posłyszała obok głos jednego z towarzysza.

– Nic, nic – mruknęła popędzając konia. Jej oczy prześliznęły się bezwiednie po świeżych kwiatach przystrajających granitową tablicę, na której wyryto imiona Szarych Strażników i wielu innych, którzy stracili życie w obronie kraju podczas Plagi.

Postanowiła udać się na targ jeszcze przed południem. Nie chciała zwlekać, dawać sobie czasu na rozważania. Wczorajsza niespodziewana wizyta dawnego kochanka rozstroiła jej wszech miar starała się nie myśleć o nim. Miała w tym dużą wprawę. Trzy lata i ani znaku życia. Zniknął tuż po gwałtownej sprzeczce.

Analizowała to ciągle na nowo, aż stwierdziła, że popada w obłęd. Wreszcie przyznała sama przed sobą, że po prostu pomyliła się co do niego. Szczerość przed samą sobą była niezbędna, aby mogła zamknąć tamten rozdział. Ból pozostał, ale umiała sobie z nim radzić. Tak przynajmniej myślała do wczorajszej nocy.

Przedzierając się przez tłumy gawiedzi, rozglądała się za orlaisjańskimi kupcami. Tego dnia targ pękał w szwach. Wszędzie było tłoczno, wszechobecny hałas ludzkich rozmów, śmiechów i przekleństw, po źle przespanej nocy, nieprzyjemnie brzmiał w jej uszach. Rozglądała się na boki, pilnie strzegąc sakiewki. Łatwo było paść ofiarą rabusia w takim tłumie, a ona nie miała ochoty rozstawać się ze swoimi pieniędzmi. Poczuła ukłucie w ramię, zaalarmowana, z ręką na podręcznym sztylecie, rozejrzała się do około. Krok za nią stała pulchna, niska dama. Jej płowy kok przystrajała cała masa spinek, wystających szpiczastymi czubkami to tu, to tam, niczym patyki wetknięte w kopkę siana. Erendis potarła ramię. Ranka musiała być mała, bo nie znalazła śladów krwi na rękawie lnianej bluzki. Masa ludzi przesuwał się między straganami, nic nie budziło jej podejrzeń. Po chwili wchodząc w gęsty tłum, zapomniała o incydencie.

Była nieco roztargniona i może zmęczona po trzydniowym świętowaniu. Na twarzach mijanych ludzi dostrzegała podobne oznaki zmęczenia, lub może bardziej pijaństwa. Słonko w najwyższym punkcie nieboskłonu prażyło mocno, powietrze było przepełnione dusznym zapachem lata w pełni. Było jej za gorąco nawet w lekkiej łuskowej zbroi. Weszła pomiędzy zadaszone stragany. Jej przyboczni brnęli za nią z trudem, pozostając kilka kroków dalej. Uniesiona przez ludzki strumień, przesuwała się powoli w pełnym słońcu, ocierając pot z czoła. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i przystanęła, by nabrać powietrza. Obraz przed jej oczami stracił ostrość. Przymrużyła powieki i wtedy kilka kroków przed sobą dostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego do niej tyłem.

Sapnęła, przykładając dłoń do czoła. Osłaniając oczy, wpatrywała się w nieznajomego. Serce podeszło jej pod gardło, gdy starała się przekonać siebie, że nie oszalała. Znała dobrze te popielate włosy. Znała szerokie ramiona i wąskie biodra. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, stawiał pewne, sprężyste kroki.

– Dobry Stwórco – wyrwało jej się cicho. To musiał być on, ale przecież on… on nie żył. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć twarz tego mężczyzny, przekonać się, że nie jest to wytwór jej chorej wyobraźni, że jakimś cudem… Potrząsnęła głową niedowierzając własnym oczom. Obcy wmieszał się w tłum i zniknął. Poczęła gorączkowo przedzierać się pomiędzy przechodniami, co chwilę przystając na palcach, by dostrzec go znowu. Zobaczyła go w chwili, gdy zanurzał się w cień jednego z zaułków. Nie czekając, aż przyboczni dotrzymają jej kroku, roztrącając przechodniów, dotarła do miejsca, w którym znikł nieznajomy

Musiała przyzwyczaić oczy do cienia panującego wkoło. Rozpoznała wąski zaułek, który prowadził do magazynów na tyłach targu. Powinno być jej chłodniej, ale zamiast tego czuła, jak pot spływa pomiędzy jej łopatkami, a koszula przywiera do wilgotnego ciała. Kierując się szybko w stronę wejścia do pustego budynku słyszała szelest płytowej zbroi, którą nosił obcy. Dostrzegła go stojącego przed drzwiami. Słyszała jedynie głuchy szum w uszach, gdy obrócił się do niej.

Od razu pojęła, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Przez myśl jej przebiegło, że to nie może być człowiek, którego widziała przed chwilą na targu. Ani jego twarz, ani postawa nie przypominały jej Alistaira. Gdy na krzywych ustach mężczyzny wykwitł złowieszczy uśmiech, pojęła, że wpadła w pułapkę. To musiało być jakieś zaklęcie albo… albo ta cholerna szpilka… trucizna…

Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Usłyszała zgrzyt dobywanej broni. Gdzieś z tyłu za nią odgłosy walki i jęk umierających. Jej przyboczni zostali unieszkodliwieni. Została sama.

Stojący naprzeciw niej mężczyzna odsunął się i Erendis dostrzegła za nim szczupłą postać odzianą w obszerny płaszcz, z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. W cieniu nakrycia głowy dostrzegła jedynie szare oczy spoglądające na nią zimno.

Posłyszała za sobą kroki. Płynnie wyciągnęła dwa wąskie ostrza spoczywające w pochwach przy pasku. Dawała sobie radę z liczniejszymi napastnikami, dlaczego teraz miało być inaczej? _Bo jesteś oszołomiona na skutek trucizny, założyłaś lekką zbroję zamiast płytowej i nie masz przy sobie swojej tarczy. Ot co. Gratuluje Erendis, schrzaniłaś sprawę._

Dwaj zabójcy, którzy rozprawili się wcześniej z jej towarzyszami, uzbrojeni w długie dwuręczne miecze, byli zbyt powolni jak dla niej. Erendis uskoczyła przed atakiem pierwszego i markując cios w klatkę piersiową, niespodziewanie dźgnęła go pod udo przecinając tętnicę. Drugi próbował rozrąbać ją na pół, ale odsunęła się zręcznie, a potem wirując wokół własnej osi rozcięła płynnym ruchem krtań napastnika.

Przypomniała sobie słowa Nate'a: _„Walka sztyletami nie musi być spektakularna, musi być skuteczna, masz powalić wroga w dwóch pierwszych ruchach"._ Nate mógłby być z niej dumny. Cały trud, jaki wkładał w ich treningi, nie poszedł na marne. Dużo jej jeszcze brakowało do zwinności i płynności we władaniu sztyletami. Jej naturalna budowa ciała oraz przyzwyczajenie, by zasłaniać się przed ciosami, niż raczej ich unikać, sprawiały, że styl szampierza były dla niej ciężki do opanowania.

Kątem oka spoglądając na wykrwawiających się u jej stóp zbirów, obróciła się do tego, który przed chwilą stał przed drzwiami do magazynu. Z trudem odparowała jego cios i uskoczyła, unikając uderzenia jego tarczą. Wsunęła się pod jego prawą rękę i wprawnie wbiła sztylet w miejsce, gdzie napierśnik łączył się z naramiennikiem. Zbir syknął i padł w kałużę własnej krwi. Właśnie wtedy nagle coś pociągnęło ją do tyłu.

Siła eksplozji rzuciła nią o przeciwległą ścianę tamując jej oddech. Bezwiednie uniosła się przyparta do muru, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że nie jest w stanie się poruszyć. Zaklęcie, jakie na nią rzucono, wydzierało z jej płuc oddech. Zobaczyła zakapturzoną postać zbliżającą się powoli.

Wróg był magiem – pomyślała, starając się pozostać przytomną. Jeśli tak, miała dla niego niespodziankę. Co prawda Erendis dawno nie trenowała, ale nadal pamiętała to, czego uczył ją niedoszły templariusz. Przełamanie bezruchu kosztowało ją nieco więcej wysiłku niż sądziła. Nie ruszając się nadal, skupiła wzrok na podchodzącym zabójcy i spróbowała wyssać z niego manę. Srodze się jednak zawiodła. „Grzmotnięcie" nie miało takiego efektu jak oczekiwała. Obcy zatrzymał się na moment, ale gdy naelektryzowana fala energii ustąpiła, stał tak samo pewnie jak wcześniej.

Ignorując ból pod żebrami, stanęła w rozkroku i wyciągnęła przed siebie broń spoglądając na zakapturzoną postać. Teraz była w stanie dostrzec jego pozbawioną wyrazu twarz. Mógł być niewiele starszy od niej, szczupły z haczykowatym nosem i wąskimi ustami zaciśniętymi w kreskę. Jego szare, zimne oczy chowały się pod srebrzystymi brwiami. Jednak to, co przykuwało uwagę, to linie tatuażu na jego kościstych policzkach, łączące się u nasady nosa. Tatuaż wykonany niezwykłą techniką, nie był to tusz, ani żaden z elfich specyfików, jakich używali Dalijczycy. Linie były delikatne, szare i połyskujące.

Obcy trzymał w ręku sejmitarę, niezwykle egzotyczną i rzadko spotykaną w tych stronach broń. Ruszył do ataku błyskawicznie. Uchylała się instynktownie przed szybkimi cięciami z prawej i lewej, gdy wróg spychał ją w kąt. Dopiero po chwili zdołała wyprowadzić kontratak, ale sparował jej ciosy bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Pożałowała, że miast swojego Wyjącego Ostrza i tarczy, wybrała się na targ ze sztyletami. Brakowało jej zwinności i precyzji. Coś, co przy stylu walki mieczem i tarczą nie było tak ważne, tutaj stanowiło o przetrwaniu.

Uskoczyła przed kolejnym ciosem, czując jak ostrze rozcina jej odsłoniętą prawą rękę. Oparła się plecami o chłodny mur, niezdolna poruszyć ramieniem. _A więc trucizna –_ pomyślała. Nie było gdzie dalej uciekać. Tak strasznie głupio było skończyć w tym brudnym zaułku, po tym wszystkim, co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Tak prozaiczne, zginąć z ręki nieznanego, wytatuowanego mordercy.

Jeszcze jedno cięcie i z sykiem upuściła drugie ostrze, gdy obcy zadał jej płytką ranę w lewy nadgarstek. A potem zaobserwowała, jak tatuaże na jego twarzy zaczynają świecić niebieskawym światłem. Rozszerzyła w zdumieniu oczy. To nie mógł być mag, nie wyczuwała w nim many, a jednak w powietrzu czuła wibrujący zapach lyrium. Obcy opuścił broń, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła przyparła ją do muru. Poczuła niewyobrażalny ucisk w piersi. Opuściła wzrok i z przerażeniem dostrzegła błyszczącą błękitem, wytatuowaną dłoń przenikającą jej pierś, przyszpilającą ją do ściany. To był naprawdę koniec. Czuła, że niewidzialna siła zgniata serce. Krew uderzyła do głowy. Poczuła jej smak w ustach. W płucach zaczęło brakować tchu, przed oczami zaczęły krążyć czarne plamy.

A potem ucisk zelżał. Dłoń wysunęła się z jej piersi, jakby była jedynie mglistym oparem. Tatuaże obcego przestały świecić, a jego oczy stały się szkliste, zdumione i… martwe. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegła wąskie ostrze z czerwonej stali przebijające pierś napastnika na wylot. Chwilę potem zabójca padł u jej stóp, martwy.

Uwolniona spod zaklęcia nie była w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Jej serce łopotało w piersi nierównomiernym rytmem. Osunęła się po ścianie i czyjeś silne dłonie złapały ją, nim opadła na stertę odpadków. Z wysiłkiem uniosła oczy ku swojemu wybawcy, do jej nozdrzy doleciał znajomy zapach imbiru i drzewa sandałowego.

Wyraziła się dość jasno. Nie chciała jego pomocy. Nie to, żeby go to zdziwiło. Domyślał się, że tak właśnie będzie, ale i tak pozostawał. Musiał spróbować wszystko naprawić i mimo kategorycznej odmowy Strażniczki, zamierzał ją chronić. Skrywając się w cieniu kamienic obserwował Erendis, sam pozostając niezauważony. Wędrował za nią ulicami Denerim przypominając sobie z rozbawieniem, że już kiedyś ją tak śledził. Tylko że wtedy miał zamiar zabić, teraz chodziło tylko o to, by chronić.

_Zlecenie było sformułowane jasno, miał zabić dwójkę Szarych Strażników i wszystkich, którzy staną mu na drodze. Miał świadomość, że jest to przełom w jego życiu, cokolwiek by się nie stało. Jeśli zdołałby, jakimś cudem, wypełnić zadanie, czekał go awans, sława i zaszczyty. Gdyby mu się nie udało, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, cóż, wówczas nie będzie miał się czym przejmować, trupy nie mają się czym martwić, czyż nie? _

_Po śmierci Rinny… nie miał złudzeń co do swojej kariery. Dla Kruków był jednym z wielu. Nawet jeśli był najlepszy w posługiwaniu się sztyletami, nawet jeśli jego biegłość w sztuce miłości i uwodzeniu była więcej niż przydatna, nadal był tylko jednym z wielu. Prędzej czy później czeka go śmierć z rąk bardziej domyślnego celu lub innego Kruka. Doszedł do wniosku, że w zasadzie jest mu wszystko jedno. Stracił wolę walki, jego pragnienie stania się jednym z najlepszych wydawały się mu teraz śmieszne. Nie miał szans. Doskonale to wiedział. Był nikim i tak zapewne umrze. Tsk, tsk, Zevranie weź się w garść, nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie przyszłość._

_Obserwował ich, gdy przebywali w Denerim. Śledził, gdy przemierzając miasto w bocznej uliczce stoczyli mały sparing z rabusiami. Dwoje Strażników, zgrzybiała czarodziejka, posępny Qunari, rudowłosa kobieta–bard, na wpół naga apostatka i śmierdzący mabari. Cóż to była za zbieranina – myślał. Przedziwne, że wszyscy wykonywali polecenia tej niepozornie wyglądającej kobiety. No może niekoniecznie niepozornej. Strażniczka miała bardzo imponującą figurę i przyjemną buźkę. Oczywiście daleko jej było do antivańskich egzotycznych piękności, ale było w niej coś żywotnego, jakaś siła, i te jej oczy… _

_Zlustrował ich sposób walki. Qunari wywijał dwuręcznym mieczem, mógł z łatwością przepołowić wroga, ale był potwornie powolny. Starucha zajmowała się głównie uzdrawianiem. Apostatka rzucała zaklęcia ofensywne, ale tylko na nieznaczną odległość. Ruda była zwinna i szybka ze swoimi dwoma sztyletami, ale nie dorastała mu do pięt. Wiecznie zaśliniony pies nie wykazywał jakichś nadzwyczajnych umiejętności. Strażnicy natomiast walczyli mieczem i tarczą. Oboje byli wolniejsi od niego, ale też trudniej było przebić się przez ich grube zbroje. Na dodatek walczyli w tandemie. Zgrani, jakby robili to całe życie – zapewnie właśnie tak było. Gdy ona atakowała, on ochraniał ją tarczą, gdy on atakował, ona pilnowała jego pleców. Jeśli miał ich załatwić, musiał ich rozdzielić. _

Zirytował go tłok na bazarze. Jak miał ją chronić, gdy wkoło pełno było ludzi? W takim chaosie łatwo było dostać nóż pod żebro, ale ona zdawała się być nieświadoma zagrożenia albo po prostu lekceważyła je, jak zresztą zwykła robić.

Gdy dostrzegł sylwetkę Strażniczki wśród tłumu, od razu pojął, że coś jest nie tak. Wydawało się, że myślami jest gdzieś daleko, błądziła nieprzytomnie wzrokiem, szukając czegoś pośród gąszczu ludzi. Znał kilka specyfików, które mogły wywołać podobne objawy i zaklął w myślach zastanawiając się, z której strony nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo.

Zniknęła mu z oczu i wystraszył się nie na żarty. Zaciskając ręce na rękojeściach sztyletów, przedarł się do miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stała. Dopiero po kilku minutach zobaczył dwóch jej przybocznych śpieszących na tyły kupieckich magazynów. Najwyraźniej oni też ją zgubili. Brasca – mruknął – Qué idiota.

Gdy dotarł do małego zaułka na tyłach targu, „idioci" leżeli w kałużach własnej krwi. Zevran poczuł, jak puls mu przyśpiesza. Wbiegł w górę wąskiej uliczki, z oddali dobiegł go zgrzyt stali. A więc nie przybył za późno. Nim wychynął zza rogu, wszystko ucichło. Wykorzystując swoje kocie ruchy, bezszelestnie sunął w cieniu pozostając niezauważonym. Przy samym końcu zaułka, w błocie, leżały trzy trupy.

– Jesteś pełna niespodzianek – pomyślał, patrząc na rozpłataną tętnicę jednego i rozcięte gardło drugiego. Pamiętał doskonale, jak próbował nauczyć Strażniczkę walki sztyletami, powiedzieć, że była beznadziejna, to za mało.

Wreszcie zobaczył Erendis. Stała przyparta do muru, z jej rąk krew spływała do rynsztoka. W momencie ocenił sytuację. Zakapturzona postać nachylała się nad nią. Jego złowróżbna sylwetka zasłaniała niemal całkowicie Komendantkę.

Doskoczył do zabójcy i wbił ostrze w jego plecy, tam, gdzie spodziewał się, że przebije serce. Zbir westchnął cicho i opadł na ziemię. Zevran wyszarpnął sztylet z trupa i spojrzał na Eris. Wyraz jej twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Była blada jak płótno. Oczy szeroko rozwarte zdawały się nie dostrzegać go. Zakrwawionymi ustami starała się łapać oddech, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Złapał ją, gdy osuwała się na ziemię.

Trzymał ją w ramionach obmacując jej lekką zbroję, nigdzie nie widział krwi. Obejrzał rany na przedramionach stwierdzając, że zostały zatrute. Po kolorze i zapachu domyślał się, że trucizna nie jest śmiertelna, miała tylko za zadanie oszołomić ją. Rozpiął kołnierzyk jej koszuli i wymacał palcami tętnicę. Puls był słaby. Spojrzał na jej twarz i ich oczy spotkały się. Zacisnął zęby widząc oszołomienie malujące się w jej wielkich, pociemniałych źrenicach.

– Erendis – szepnął.– Quédate conmigo!

Kobieta starała się coś powiedzieć, ale skończyło się na przeciągłym jęku, a potem jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na jego ramię. Z jej ust spłynęła strużka krwi. Wspomnienie nocnego koszmaru przeszyło go nagłym dreszczem.

– No te duermas! Por fawor mi amada.

Niósł ją na rękach, nie zważając na dziwne spojrzenia mieszczan. Najbliżej była posiadłość arla Eamona i tam właśnie zmierzał. Nim jeszcze dobrnął do bramy, dwaj strażnicy rozpoznali Erendis i szybko otworzyli przed nim drzwi. W holu zaroiło się od służących. Zaalarmowany przez strażników bann Teagan wypadł na zewnątrz.

– Na Stwórcę, co się stało? – Wskazał gestem drogę do najbliżej komnaty.

– Skrytobójcy – mruknął Zevran.

– Sorsha! – Bann zwrócił się do służącej. – Biegnij do gabinetu arla, poproś natychmiast Wynne. Dzięki niech będą Andraście, że akurat nas odwiedziła.

Czarodziejka ujrzawszy Zevrana uniosła tylko brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, wyprosiła go z komnaty, gdzie złożył nieprzytomną Erendis i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Zazwyczaj przyjmuje się, że język Antivy jest podobny do hiszpańskiego. Niestety nie miałam przyjemności uczenia się tego języka więc musicie mi wybaczyć błędy, korzystała ze słownika internetowego.

_Qué idiota - Co za idioci!_

_Quédate conmigo - Zostań ze mną!_

_ No te duermas! Por fawor mi amada - Niezasypiaj, proszę kochanie!_


	4. Gorzkie lekarstwo

~o~

Zevran stał wpatrzony w widok za oknem. Teagan niecierpliwym krokiem przemierzał korytarz, Eamon, który z nich wszystkich wydawał się najmniej przejęty, pokręcił tylko głową, po czym wypytał elfa o miejsce zasadzki i przebieg zajścia. Od razu posłano straże, by przeczesały zaułek. Nim słońce zaczęło zachodzić, żołnierze donieśli, że nic nie znaleziono oprócz ciał przybocznych. Zniknęły trupy zabójców, tylko kałuże krwi świadczyły o tym, co się zdarzyło. Był to niedobry znak. Ktoś jeszcze był w to zaangażowany, nie wszyscy zamachowcy zginęli. Wynne pozostawała ciągle przy rannej. Służące wchodziły i wychodziły, co irytowało niezmiernie elfa. Ostatnim razem gdy coś go irytowało do tego stopnia…

_Siedział na posadce, trzymając niewładne ciało Strażniczki w ramionach starając się ją ogrzać. Był zły. Nie, to za mało powiedziane. Był wściekły i przerażony jednocześnie. W jego umyśle krok po kroku widział to zdarzenie. Jak mógł jej pozwolić wysunąć się tak bardzo na przód? Czemu u licha nie pobiegł za nią? Zawsze taka ostrożna, uważna, tym razem dała się ponieść chwili. I nawet gdy znalazł ją z pustą flaszką mikstury leczniczej, stojącą ponad trupem przywódczyni gangu, nie sprawdził. Powiedziała mu, że to tylko draśnięcie. Brasca! Draśnięcie zatrutym ostrzem Jarvii, powinien wiedzieć, powinien ją chronić. _

– _Trzymaj ją mocno – poinstruowała Morrigan. Opasał ja ramionami, głowa Erendis spoczęła na jego piersi. Pochylił się patrząc na spoconą twarz. Pierś Strażniczki uwolniona od ciężkiego napierśnika unosiła się i opadała niespokojnie. Kaftan był przesiąknięty krwią. Morrigan szybko rozpięła guziki kubraka i lnianej bluzki odsłaniając na wpół zasklepioną ranę. Wyciągnęła ze swojej torby miksturę, uniosła fiolkę do światła spoglądając na gęsty zielonkawy płyn wewnątrz. Otworzyła flakonik i pochyliła się nad Erendis. _

– _No to zaczynamy – mruknęła spoglądając na elfa._

_W chwili, gdy tylko ciecz dotknęła skóry, nieprzytomna zaczęła jęczeć i drgać. Płyn wsączał się powoli w głąb rany zadanej zatrutym sztyletem. _

– _Jesteś pewna, że to działa? – wyrwało mu się. Jego komentarz został skwitowany jedynie parsknięciem. Ciche jęki i drżenie spoczywającego w jego uściskach ciała niepokoiło go. Blada twarz Erendis wykrzywiła się w grymasie. _

– _Morrigan? – wysyczał ostrzegawczo patrząc, jak czarodziejka wyciąga podręczny nóż i przykłada do rany._

– _Muszę to oczyścić – wycedziła, rzucając mu spojrzenie pełne furii. _

_Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ile czasu spędzili w tej piwnicy, on z kobietą spoczywającą na jego kolanach. Sten pozostał z nimi, Morrigan pobiegła po Wynne, która została w Diamentowym Zakątku. Siedział tam, czekał i czuł się bezradny…_

Potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem. Wracanie do przeszłości nie miało sensu. Usłyszał poruszenie za drzwiami. Obrócił się ku wejściu w chwili, gdy Wynne opuszczała pokój. Na jej bladej, pomarszczonej twarzy odbijało się zmęczenie, jednak oczy wydawały się nieść pocieszenie.

– Nic jej nie będzie – sapnęła, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko drzwi. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak to się mogło stać? Mówiłeś, że zaatakowano ją ostrzem.

Zevran przytaknął.

– Widziałam cięcia na rękach, było trochę trucizny, ale wygląda na to, że jakieś potężne zaklęcie kinetyczne zgniotło ją od środka – szepnęła Wynne. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

Zapanowało milczenie, czarodziejka odchyliła głowę do tyłu i przymknęła powieki.

– Co z nią będzie? – Głos Teagana przerwał wreszcie ciszę.

– Połatałam ją, ale będzie musiała spędzić parę dni w bezruchu i ty – tu Wynne otworzyła oczy spoglądając na banna – masz za zadanie pilnować, żeby stosowała się do tych zaleceń.

Mężczyzna jedynie pokiwał głową. Wynne z kolei zwróciła wzrok na elfa. Spod ściągniętych brwi przyglądała mu się uważnie.

– Pójdę powiedzieć Eamonowi – mruknął Teagan, wyczuwając napięcie pomiędzy obserwującymi się nawzajem elfem i czarodziejką.

– Masz tupet, żeby się tu pojawiać – powiedziała karcącym tonem.

– Znasz mnie, jestem nieprzewidywalny, czyż nie?

Czarodziejka nabrała powietrza w płuca, na końcu języka miała kilka bardzo nieprzyjemnych słów, a jednak powstrzymała się. To nie była jej sprawa.

– Mogę przy niej posiedzieć?

Wynne uniosła brwi spoglądając na niego surowo. Ale zaraz rozluźniła się.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Jeśli się przebudzi i cię zobaczy, dostanie kolejnego zawału.

– Ona wie, że tu jestem – odparł. Kobieta zrobiła zdziwioną minę. – Odwiedziłem ją wczoraj.

Wynne uniosła się z krzesła zamierzając wyjść, minęła elfa nie patrząc na niego, ale po kilku krokach stanęła i spojrzała przez ramię.

– To zastanawiające, zawsze gdy się pojawiasz, wleczesz za sobą kłopoty – powiedziała spokojnym tonem.

– Taki mój urok – uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo i ona odpowiedziała słabym uśmiechem.

– Możesz przy niej posiedzieć – mruknęła odchodząc wolnym krokiem.

* * *

Siedząc na skraju łóżka patrzał, jak ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słonka padają na jej blade policzki. Oddychała spokojnie, jej pierś, okryta kocem, unosiła się swobodnie przy każdym oddechu. Rozpięta koszula ukazywała bladą skórę dekoltu. Jego oczy dryfowały od naznaczonej blizną twarzy, poprzez szczupła szyję aż do krągłości osłoniętych lnianą koszulą. Błysk metalu przykuł jego wzrok. Gdy wcześniej sprawdzał jej puls, zauważył złoty łańcuszek, który nosiła pod ubraniem. Palcami sięgnął do jej szyi, wyciągając zawieszkę spoczywającą pomiędzy jej piersiami.

Ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał kolczyk, który niegdyś ofiarował Strażniczce. To go zastanowiło. Jedyną rzecz, jaką jej podarował, nosiła blisko serca. Spoglądając na spoczywający w dłoni drobiazg, zastanawiał się, co to może oznaczać. Czyżby miało być to lekarstwo na jego wątpliwości? Czy to, że nadal nosiła coś, co nierozerwalnie łączyło się z jego osobą mogło świadczyć o tym, że nie zaprzepaścił wszystkiego swoim nagłym zniknięciem?

* * *

– Nie kryj się w cieniu, czuję twoją obecność – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem.

Było dobrze po północy i jedynie na stoliku obok łóżka płonęła świeca. Reszta pokoju tonęła w mroku. Zevran wstał z fotela stojącego w rogu komnaty. Podszedł do posłania z lekkim uśmiechem spoglądając na kobietę.

– Witaj po tej stronie.

– To niespodziewane – szepnęła.

– Co? To, że ciągle żyjesz?

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– To, że ciągle tu jesteś.

Zev usiadł na brzegu posłania kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni. Wzrok Komendantki przeniósł się z jego oblicza na rękę. Widział lekki grymas jaki wykwitł na jej twarzy. Wolała, żeby jej nie dotykał, ciepło ciała budziło w niej dawne wspomnienia, poczucie tęsknoty wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi wzmagało się. Jednak nie miała teraz siły na to, by się nad tym zastanawiać, czy nawet wyciągnąć dłoń spod szczupłych palców elfa.

Zamiast tego przymknęła oczy. Z jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie.

– Nie musisz tu siedzieć – mruknęła.

– Ale chcę.

* * *

– Więc co właściwie się stało?

Eamon i Teagan siedzieli na fotelach przysuniętych w pobliże jej łóżka. Wynne spoczywała po drugiej stronie siedząc w nogach jej posłania. Zev, odmówiwszy opuszczenia pokoju, stał przy oknie wpatrując się w plamy słonecznego światła przeświecające przez liście drzew w ogrodzie.

– Myślę, że zaaplikowali mi jakiś narkotyk, to było coś jak otępienie albo osłabienie. Byłam wtedy na targu…

– I dlatego znalazłaś się sama w zaułku?

Erendis spojrzała niepewnie na Teagana.

– Szczerze mówiąc… nie wiem, przyboczni zostali kilka kroków za mną. – Uniosła oczy na Eamona. – Ich rodziny…

– Otoczymy je należną opieką – zapewnił arl.

– Było ich czterech, trzech wojowników i chyba mag…

– To nie był mag – odezwał się elf odwracając się plecami do okna. – Doskonale władał ostrzem i nosił zbroję karacenową.

Erendis pokiwała głową.

– Ale to on mnie „grzmotnął" o ścianę. A potem te jego tatuaże i ręka… – W zamyśleniu przyłożyła dłoń do piersi.

– Tatuaże? – dopytywała się Wynne.

– Tak. Był wytatuowany czymś… dziwnym, na twarzy i rękach, a potem – sapnęła – potem tatuaże zaczęły świecić, a on wsadził mi rękę w ciało, jakbym była duchem albo jakby on nim był.

– Nie mógł być duchem, duchy nie krwawią – odezwał się Zev.

– Świecące tatuaże? – Wynne zamyśliła się, pocierając skroń dłonią. – Czemu wydaje mi się, że już o tym słyszałam? Muszę to koniecznie sprawdzić w bibliotece Kręgu.

– Jak myślisz, kto ich nasłał? – Eamon podrapał się po brodzie.

Erendis westchnęła.

– Może ktoś, kto nie zapomniał, że przyłożyłam rękę do śmierci Loghaina albo jakiś krewniak Howe'a, zwolennicy Bhelena, nawiedzeni wyznawcy Andrasty albo ktoś, komu nie podobało się, że spaliłam Amarant… – zakończyła cicho.

– To musieli być najemnicy – odezwał się wreszcie Teagan. – Może Kruki?

– To nie były Kruki. – Zevran był tego pewny.

_Ukryty w cieniu zadymionej izby oczekiwał na swojego informatora. Mimo że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, pozostał w kapturze naciągniętym na twarz. Goście tawerny nie zwracali na niego uwagi, zajęci zapijaniem się w trupa lub podskubywaniem dziewek._

_Wreszcie przez niskie drzwi wsunął się patykowaty jegomość o szarej, pooranej bliznami twarzy. Jego krzywe nogi i nieproporcjonalnie chude ręce upodabniały go do olbrzymiego pająka. Mimo widocznego garba poruszał się z zadziwiającą zwinnością._

_Szybkim krokiem przemknął przez izbę i usadowił się naprzeciw zakapturzonego mężczyzny._

– _I co słychać w wielkim świecie? – mruknął siedzący w cieniu elf, podając przybyłemu mieszek z monetami._

– _Osy się wyroiły – zagadał przybyły. – Latają po całej łące, szukając trzmiela, który urwał łeb królowej._

_Zevran uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przypuszczał, że zabicie mistrzów Gildii sparaliżuje ich działania. Wybranie nowych dowódców potrwa sporo czasu i zapewne pochłonie wiele ofiar. W takim wypadku nie miał się co martwić o swój stołek. Był jedynym pozostałym przy życiu mistrzem. _

– _Panuje taki bałagan, że do jednego zlecenia zabrały się wszystkie trzy ule._

– _Jakieś ciekawe zadanie?_

– _Ciekawe i bardzo opłacane, ktoś zgarnie prawdziwą fortunę._

– _Kogo tym razem?_

– _Komendantka fereldeńskiej Szarej Straży._

_Zev wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, ale jego twarz pozostała nieprzenikniona. _

– _Już kiedyś przyjęli to zlecenie – szepnął. – Nie pamiętają, jak się to skończyło, co?_

– _Pamiętają, ale stawka jest trzykrotnie większa, który by się nie pokusił? – Zakapturzony podrapał się po brodzie. _

– _Żadna z os nie przyjmie tego zadania – powiedział powoli Zevran, w miarę jak układał w głowie plan działania. – A wtedy szepniesz słówko komu trzeba, sam się tym zajmę._

– A więc zleceniodawca pozostaje nieznany – mruknął Teagan, ciekawie przyglądając się elfowi.

– Si. Odnalazłem posłańca, ale to był zwykły pionek, nie znał zleceniodawcy osobiście, a osobnika, który przekazywał mu informacje, ktoś ukatrupił zanim zdążyłem go przesłuchać.

Erendis słuchała słów Zeva z oczami utkwionymi w posłaniu. Zastanawiała się, czy to był powód, dla którego wrócił. To wydawało się niewiarygodne. Rzucił wygodne życie w Antivii i pozycję mistrza gildii po to, by ją ostrzec. Prędzej spodziewała się po nim, że przyjmie to zlecenie. Podczas ich ostatniej awantury dał jej do zrozumienia, że nigdy jej nie wybaczy.

_ – Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie kochała! Nawet nie prosiłem, żebyś była mi wierna! – Krzyczał potrząsając nią niczym szmacianą kukiełką. Patrzała na niego zdumiona. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że był w stanie tak bardzo się rozgniewać._

– _Wszystko o co prosiłem to szczerość! Se acorda! __ – Puścił jej ramiona i odsunął się od niej mierząc ją wściekłym wzrokiem. Wziął głęboki oddech._

– _Ale Zev…. Nie możesz… daj mi szansę…– szepnęła słabo._

– _No! No pedes arreglar esto! __– odparł twardo. Poczuła jak przeszywa ją zimny dreszcz._

– _He terminado __– szepnął. _

_Jej oczy rozwarły się szeroko wyrażając zdziwienie… przerażenie. Co on chciał przez to powiedzieć? Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Elf minął ją i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia._

– Ktoś powinien mieć na nią oko. – Głos Zevran sprawił, że wróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Ich oczy spotkały się, a potem on odwrócił się do Eamona.

– Dlatego tu jestem.

* * *

Im bardziej oddalali się od Denerim, tym lepiej się czuła. Wracała do swojego życia i do swojej „rodziny". Tak właśnie myślała o Szarych Strażnikach, swoich podwładnych, z których każdy był jej bliski jak rodzony brat.

Pogoda była kapryśna, wiatr z równin przyniósł białe kłęby chmur, dzięki czemu upał im tak bardzo nie dokuczał. Po południu zaczęło padać. Wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszyła się jak dziecko, czując jak ciepłe krople deszczu spływają po jej twarzy.

Został im do pokonania niecały dzień drogi. Postanowiła jednak, że nie będzie się śpieszyć. Wstrzymała konia lustrując wąską ścieżkę prowadzącą w bok od Traktu Pielgrzyma. Znała dobrze to miejsce, w ciągu ostatnich lat często zatrzymywali się tu w drodze do Denerim. Dróżka prowadziła do niewielkiej dolinki, bardzo przytulnej, otoczonej młodym lasem, z wapienną skałką wyłaniającą się ponad wierzchołki drzew. Przez dolinkę przepływał mały strumyk tworząc niewielkie jeziorko we wschodnim jej krańcu. Idealne miejsce dla ochrony przed wiatrem, który wzmagał się od paru godzin, łatwe do obrony, dogodne jako punkt obserwacyjny.

– Zatrzymamy się tutaj na noc – powiedziała nie oglądając się za siebie.

Zevran przytaknął, rozglądając się po okolicy.

* * *

Wiatr wyginał giętkie wierzchołki drzew. Liście szeleściły wysoko nad jego głową sprawiając, że w mroku nocy cały las wydawał się żywym organizmem. Chmury brzemienne deszczem zasnuwały niebo i blada tarcza miesiąca od czasu do czasu przebijała się przez nie, oświetlając ziemię słabym światłem. Powietrze było wilgotne, gorąca ziemia parowała, kłęby pary unosiły się spowijając niewielką dolinkę w szarą mgłę.

Był wdzięczny za takie warunki. Pośród tego szelestu, w mroku i we mgle, łatwiej było się podkradać do obozowiska. Poruszał się ostrożnie i metodycznie, hamując podniecenie jakie wzbierało w jego piersi. Wreszcie nadszedł czas zapłaty. Trzy długie lata, wypełnione ciężką pracą, krwią i potem. I oto była w zasięgu jego ostrza. No, może nie całkiem. Musiał jeszcze ominąć wartowników patrolujących okolicę obozowiska. To nie było coś, z czym miałby problem. Przygotowywał się do tego bardzo długo. Znał każdy zakamarek tego miejsca, każdy kamień i drzewo, stojące pomiędzy nim a jego wrogiem. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to cierpliwie poczekać aż minie północ, a żołnierzom zostanie kilka chwil do zmiany warty. Wtedy byli najmniej czujni. Kilka chwil, by zrobić to, co przyrzekł prochom swoich rodziców. A potem niech się dzieje co chce. Zamknął na chwilę powieki przypominając sobie dzień, gdy ostatni raz ich widział.

– _Puść mnie Irse – powiedział miękko do młodszej siostry, która cały czas trzymała go za kurtkę._

– _Ale nie chcę, żebyś tam szedł, Bel mówi… tam są wilki._

_Przykląkł kładąc ręce na ramionach dziewczynki._

– _Bella to straszna kłamczucha – stwierdził, pamiętając by po powrocie rozmówić się ze starszą z sióstr._

– _Irse, wiesz, że muszę iść, muszę zarobić na nową sukienkę dla ciebie._

– _I na buty dla mamy i ciepły płaszcz dla papy?_

– _Tak, mała – szepnął spoglądając za jej ramię. W drzwiach stała matka z naręczem wypranej pościeli. Jej wilgotne popielate włosy opadały na zmęczoną wychudłą twarz. Kobieta uniosła dłoń w geście pożegnania._

– _Niedługo wrócę – szepnął, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na dziewczynkę. – Opiekuj się rodzicami podczas mojej nieobecności, pamiętaj o lekarstwach dla taty i pilnuj żeby mama się nie przemęczała._

_Irse rezolutnie skinęła głową i puściła wreszcie jego kurtkę. _

_Wychodząc z podwórza nie oglądał się za siebie. Droga do Denerim była mecząca i niebezpieczna tymi czasy. Nie lubił opuszczać rodziny na tak długo. Nie, odkąd ojciec stracił nogę. Gdyby Will był starszy, z łatwością znalazłby pracę na miejscu. Jednak był ciągle za młody, żeby wstąpić do straży lub nająć się jako myśliwy w majątku któregoś z szlachciców. Dlatego mimo niechęci przyjął zlecenie od jednego z kupców, który wybierał się do Denerim. Droga prowadziła przez bagna i niewielu było chętnych do towarzyszenia kupcowi. Wysoka zapłata skusiła kilku zdesperowanych śmiałków. Dla Williama była to jedyna szansa podreperowania rodzinnego budżetu przed nadchodzącą zimą. Matka ciężko pracowała usługując w tawernie, ale zarabiała licho. Kupiec zdawał się nie przejmować młodym wiekiem Willa. Znał go i wiedział, co chłopak potrafi. _

Przeleżał z głową wciśniętą pomiędzy kępę traw obserwując teren przed nim. Dostrzegł z łatwością jej namiot, ustawiony najbliżej jeziora. Policzył w myśli śpiących przy ognisku ludzi. Niepokoił go jedynie elf. Skąd on się tu wziął? Nie było go, gdy wyruszała do Denerim. Wcześniej też go nie widział. Zwrócił uwagę na jego zwinny chód, kocie ruchy i sztylety przypasane do boków. Był zwiadowcą, a może skrytobójcą, jakimś dalijskim najemnikiem albo nowym rekrutem. Wyglądał na obeznanego z wojaczką. Musiał na niego uważać. Postanowił, że obejdzie obozowisko od prawej, by dostać się w pobliże namiotu tej... Pamiętał, że blisko brzegu leżał stary, spróchniały pień, tam powinien przyczaić się i poczekać na odpowiedni moment.

* * *

Było już bardzo późno, ale mimo męczącej podróży nie była w stanie zasnąć. Leżała na posłaniu spoglądając nieobecnym wzrokiem w płótno namiotu nad jej głową. Nie zamartwiała się zabójcami, jacy na nią czyhali, gdzieś tam, w mrokach nocy. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Dla jednych była bohaterką, ideałem do naśladowania, dla innych wcieleniem zła, zagrożeniem. Przyzwyczaiła się do życia w ciągłym napięciu, do oglądania się za siebie i nasłuchiwania. Położyła dłoń na piersi czując lekkie ukłucie. Efekt rany zadanej przez wytatuowanego zbira, a może po prostu… złamane serce.

Została zmuszona do wzięcia ze sobą w podróż Zevrana. Zarówno Eamon, Teagan, jak i Wynne uważali, że to dobry pomysł. Przyda się każde ostrze pomiędzy nią a skrytobójcami, przekonywali, tym bardziej, że nie doszła jeszcze do pełni sił.

Nie mogła się upierać przy swoim. Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że boi się jego bliskości. Sama nie do końca zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Jedno, co umiała powiedzieć, to to, że nie był jej obojętny, nawet po tym co zrobił, nawet po tym jak zniknął.

Drzewa szumiały ponad jej namiotem i wyraźnie słyszała pohukiwanie sowy. Przymknęła oczy starając się zasnąć, strumień wspomnień przeszył ją, wciskając przed jej oczy niechciane obrazy.

_Niepewnie odwinęła płachtę zasłaniającą wejście do namiotu. Siedział na posłaniu z namaszczeniem szorując napierśniki. Podniósł na nią oczy. Gdy weszła, zasłaniając na powrót otwór wejściowy, odłożył robotę na bok i podniósł się z łóżka._

_Stanęła przed nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, patrząc na twarz elfa. Wydawał się spokojny, ale w jego oczach dostrzegała głód. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy niej biorąc ją w ramiona. Jęknęła, czując jego zapach, ciepło sprężystego ciała, dłonie gorączkowo rozpinające jej bluzkę. Zbyt długa kazała mu czekać, kazała czekać sobie. Teraz przy każdym najdelikatniejszym dotyku, ruchu jego zwinnych palców, drżała czując jak ogarnia ją fala niezaspokojonego pożądania. Zrzucił lniany materiał osłaniający delikatną skórę, równie szybko rozpiął guziki u swojego kaftana i zsunął go przez głowę. Przywarli do siebie, usta do ust, piersi do piersi, biodra do bioder. W następnej chwili leżeli już na posłaniu. Natarczywy język badał wnętrze jej ust. Lizał i ssał dolną wargę, dłońmi przesuwając po gładkiej skórze. Potem przeniósł usta niżej, na podbródek, szyję i jeszcze niżej. Jej biodra zafalowały, gdy kąsał piersi. Prawa dłoń Strażniczki zaplątała się w jasne włosy elfa. Lewą przesuwała po plecach, delikatnie znacząc paznokciami skórę. Przeniósł się ku górze, patrząc intensywnym wzrokiem wprost na nią. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, delikatnie gładząc wystające kości policzkowe. Odwzajemniła spojrzenie._

– _To, co było między mną a nim, nie ma już znaczenia – wyszeptała._

_Zobaczyła złote iskry zapalające się w jego bursztynowych oczach._

– _Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to, co się teraz dzieje nie jest lekarstwem na moje złamane serce – dodała, dotykając wargami jego miękkich ust. – Nie pragnę pocieszenia… pragnę ciebie – mruknęła i pogłębiła pocałunek wsuwając język głębiej w jego usta. _

– _Eris… mi unica, mi Bella, Te extrañe tanto...__ – usłyszała jego głęboki, namiętny głos szepczący zdrobnienie jej imienia, gdy sięgnęła ustami jego karku…_

Błyskawicznie zerwała się z posłania wyczuwając znajome pulsowanie w skroni. Byli blisko, czuła ich. Bez namysłu wsunęła na siebie skórzany kaftan, na zapinanie płytowej zbroi, leżącej w kącie, nie było czasu. Chwyciła swój miecz i tarczę i wybiegła przed namiot.

Czuła jak tętno w niej przyśpiesza, zew krwi stawał się głośniejszy. Wartownicy, zaalarmowani jej nagłym pojawieniem się na zewnątrz, pokrzykiwaniem zaczęli budzić śpiących wokół ogniska. Po drugiej stronie obozu dostrzegła zaniepokojoną twarz Zevrana, elf śpieszył w jej kierunku, rozglądając się na boki. W dłoniach błysnęły dwa ostrza, świecące fioletowawą poświatą. Runy srebrnorytu – pomyślała.

A potem usłyszała ten dziwny dźwięk, gdy skażona krew zawrzała w jej żyłach. Znajome ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele, pulsowanie w uszach przeszło w nieprzyjemne chrobotanie, a potem dudnienie. Zignorowała je, tak jak zawsze. Zwróciła twarz na południe, skąd spodziewała się ataku. W słabym poblasku ognia dostrzegła niewyraźne sylwetki pomiędzy pniami drzew. Do jej nozdrzy doleciał fetor, mieszanina stęchlizny i zjełczałego mięsa. Nadchodzili liczną grupą.

* * *

**_Tłumaczenie_**

_Se acorda! - _Zgodziłaś się.

_No! No pedes arreglar esto. - _Tego się nie da naprawić.

_He terminado. - _Mam dość.

_Mi unica, mi Bella, Te extrañe tanto - _Moja jedyna, moja piękna, bardzo tęskniłem.


	5. Przyczajony wróg

To niemożliwie! Cholera, niemożliwe – powtarzał pod nosem zastanawiając się gorączkowo, gdzie popełnił błąd. To musiał być ten pieprzony elf, Dalijczycy mieli wyostrzone zmysły, ale to ona pierwsza wypadła z namiotu, uzbrojona w miecz i tarczę, to ona musiała go wyczuć – szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzał na obozowisko przed nim, jeszcze przed chwilą tonące w ciszy. Śpiący przy ognisku wstawali spiesznie zaalarmowani przez Strażniczkę.

Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Tyle starań, przygotowań, wszystko na darmo. Uniósł się z trawy zdecydowany dostać się do niej, jeśli tylko zdoła.

Nie poddam się – myślał, zaciskając dłonie na sztylecie. – Nie, gdy jestem tak blisko celu.

Wstał z ziemi, wyczekując momentu, gdy Strażniczka podejdzie bliżej niego. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił oczy na to, na co patrzyli wszyscy w obozie.

Wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział już, że to nie jego obecność odkryto. Z gęstych kłębów mgły, po drugiej stronie jeziorka, wyłonił się szereg pokracznych postaci. Po chwili słyszał już szczęk metalowych łusek, śpiew ostrzy wyszarpywanych z pochew. Jeśli było coś, czego nienawidził bardziej niż jej…

Pomioty! – syknął i przeskakując przez spróchniały pień, ruszył w kierunku obozu.

* * *

Pojawienie się Erendis w otworze namiotu zdziwiło go, sądził, że już śpi. Jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz i wiedział, że ta noc nie będzie należeć do spokojnych. Oblicze Strażniczki przybrało ten dobrze znajomy mu surowy wyraz, oczy uważnie lustrowały skraj polany. Rozluźnił ręce, sięgnął po miecz i sztylet umieszczone na plecach. Wzrokiem szukał sylwetek wroga, po chwili do jego nozdrzy doleciał nieprzyjemny odór zgnilizny. Zobaczył rząd cieni sunących przez las.

Było ich kilka tuzinów.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od najbliżej stojących żołnierzy, ale nim dostał się na drugą stronę obozowiska, by zająć miejsce u jej boku, w powietrzu zaczęły świstać strzały. Elf został zmuszony ukryć się za najbliższym drzewem. A potem zaczęła się jatka. Gdy ostatnie strzały z tępym odgłosem wbiły się w pnie drzew, do ataku ruszyła pierwsza linia wroga. Pokraczne pomioty, na zdeformowanych kończynach, uzbrojone w szerokie ostrza i prymitywne włócznie. Za nimi dostrzegł trzech hurloków alfa i dwóch emisariuszy stojących nieco w oddaleniu. Widział iskry skrzące się w ich dłoniach, przygotowywali zaklęcia. Dopiero wówczas zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co go tak niepokoiło. Pierwszy raz widział jakiś porządek w szeregach atakujących potworów.

Najpierw atak z dystansu, potem walczący wręcz, trzej doborowi żołnierze ochraniający magów.

– Brasca! – zaklął. Sam lepiej nie opracowałby taktyki. Słyszał już pogłoski o gadających pomiotach i trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, ale żeby pomioty nauczyły się myśleć? Do tego potrzebny był Arcydemona…

– Na cycki Andrasty, to musi być sen.

Dwunastu przybocznych zwarło szereg stawiając czoła pierwszej fali. Zev widział ponad ich głowami jasno płonące Wyjące Ostrze. Miecz Erendis wznosił się i opadał, a krople cuchnącej krwi bryzgały we wszystkie strony.

Będąc o nią spokojny, podkradł się z boku do dwóch łuczników i płynnym ruchem podciął im gardła. Chciał jak najszybciej sięgnąć emisariuszy, zanim zdołają zaklęciami rozbić linię obrony. Nim dopadł do pierwszego, drogę zaszedł mu hurlok. W jego żółtych, płonących ślepiach widać było czystą żądzę mordu. Stwór zaśmiał się zgrzytliwie i przez jedno mgnienie oka elfowi wydawało się, że paskuda przemówi. Ten jednak uniósł miecz i ruszył na niego, w ostatniej chwili zmieniając kierunek natarcia. Zev uniknął ostrza, płynnie przesunął się za plecy wroga wbijając swój sztylet w nieosłonięty kark.

W następnej chwili był już przy emisariuszu, potwór sparował kilka szybkich ciosów kosturem, ale nie zdołał uniknąć płytkiego cięcia w ramię. Zev zmarszczył nos czując zapach skażonej krwi. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, kopnął przeciwnika w kolano sprawiając, że ten przechylił się do tyłu, nadziewając się na w porę wysunięte drugie ostrze. Elf uskoczył zgrabnie unikając fontanny cuchnącej krwi.

Przemieścił się szybko na przeciwległy kraniec polany, gdzie stał drugi z emisariuszy. I znów dziwił się, jak sprytnie pomiot zaszedł obrońców od tyłu. Zanim do niego dobrnął, tamten zdołał wzniecić szarawą chmurę ohydnego dymu, która sprawiała, że obrońcy zaczęli się krztusić i kichać. Emisariusz dostrzegł biegnącego w jego kierunku elfa, chciał go poczęstować serią wyładowań elektrycznych, ale skrytobójca padł płasko na ziemię unikając nadlatujących pocisków. Następnie przekoziołkował w bok kryjąc się za pniem drzewa. Gdy wróg zajął się przyzywaniem kolejnej błyskawicy, z łatwością dopadł go i szybkim ruchem odciął mu obie łapy, dzierżące magiczny kostur. Stwór ryknął przeciągle, a potem zakwiczał, gdy ostry sztylet wbił się z mlaśnięciem w jego trzewia.

Zev odwrócił się od konającego, wśród walczących szukał jasnych rozbłysków światła wydobywających się przy każdym uderzeniu z miecza Erendis. Zmarszczył brwi widząc ją na skraju polany, stojącą w płytkiej wodzie. Odpierała ataki hurloków osłaniając się tarczą, w której tkwiło kilkanaście metalowych bełtów.

* * *

Była osłabiona po przygodzie w zaułku, w Denerim. Miała świadomość, że za szybko się męczy, mimo że nie nosiła ciężkiej zbroi. To był kolejny minus. Cały czas trzymała tarczę blisko boku, nie ważąc się próbować powalić któregoś z hurloków. Miała na sobie cienki kaftan i każde cięcie mogło być śmiertelne. Odparowywała uderzenia mieczem, unikała prostopadłych ciosów. Tańcząc pomiędzy tnącymi ostrzami weszła do wody. Pod stopami czuła kamyki. Gdy jeden z wrogów potknął się na śliskim podłożu, od razu wykorzystała okazję, wysunęła się błyskawicznie do przodu sięgając ostrzem krtani pomiota.

Stwór w przedśmiertnym szoku chwycił jej miecz w dłoń i pociągnął. Kobieta straciła równowagę, padając w mętną wodę.

Szybko przeturlała się na plecy, przygotowana w każdej chwili na bolesne uderzenie. Jednak nic takiego nie stało się. Wyłaniając się z wody dostrzegła nad sobą szczupłą postać. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć imienia tego żołnierza. Było ciemno i nie widziała dokładnie jego twarzy. Zresztą, był cały umazany krwią. Stał nad nią z szeroką szablą w dłoni. Jego oczy pałały dziko. Z niezwykłą giętkością uskoczył przed wrogiem atakującym z boku, jednocześnie długim zamachem rozciął kark kolejnemu hulokowi.

Erendis szybko podniosła się ociekając wodą, odgarnęła mokre włosy z twarzy. Obrócona tyłem do przybyłego, chroniła jego boki tarczą, gdy on atakował. To była zgrana akcja i kobieta nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak łatwo przychodziło jej odczytywać ruchy sojusznika.

Pomimo łatwości, z jaką uporali się z trzema kolejnymi hulokami, nie widać było końca walki.

Wkoło nich woda zaczęła wydzielać nieprzyjemny odór, kolejne krwawiące pomioty padały w mętną toń. Erendis zerknęła na polanę. Jej przyboczni uwijali się przebijając przez zastęp genloków, którzy odgradzali ich od Komendantki. Ta chwila nieuwagi dużo ją kosztowała, dostała potężnym buzdyganem wprost w tarczę. Impet uderzenia odrzucił ją kilka kroków w bok i wróg zamierzył się na jej towarzysza. Krzyknęła próbując go ostrzec. Tamten uchylił się po to tylko, by otrzymać cios w tył głowy głownią dwuręcznego miecza dzierżonego przez hurloka alfa.

* * *

Był pod wrażeniem. Przemieszczając się szybko w kierunku płytszego brzegu jeziorka obserwował Komendantkę z łatwością parującą potężne ciosy kilku wrogów jednocześnie.

Chciał się tam znaleźć jak najszybciej, nie bacząc na śmigające w powietrzu bełty, przebiegł po kamienistym brzegu, w sam raz w chwili, gdy kolejny pomiot padł na twarz z rozpłatanym gardłem. Tym razem jednak pociągnął za sobą Strażniczkę i widział już, że wpadła w głębszą wodę.

W trzech susach był przy niej. Nie to, żeby się zmartwił jej śmiercią. Ta suka zasługiwała na to, zasługiwała żeby roznieść ją na mieczach, utopić, rozerwać na strzępy. Ale to była jego prywatna sprawa, jego prywatna wojna. Musiała zginąć, ale z jego ręki, tak jak sobie poprzysiągł. To miała być jego zemsta. Biegnąc w jej stronę sięgnął genloka wywijającego zakrzywioną dzidą.

Z rozbawieniem dostrzegł pytający wyraz jej twarzy, gdy stanęła na nogi. To była doskonała chwila. Opatrznościowe zrządzenie losu. Mógł ją zabić i w ferworze walki nikt nie podejrzewałby, że zginęła z jego ręki. Mógł dokonać zemsty i kto wie, może ujść z tego cało. Jej przyboczni byli za daleko, zajęci chmarą pomiotów.

Nim zdecydował się rozpłatać jej gardło, kolejny pomiot nasunął mu się na ostrze. Uniknął zwinnie ciosu i obrócił się wyprowadzając szeroki zamach. A potem kolejny. Ze zdziwieniem pojął, że Strażniczka stoi obok, osłania go swoją tarczą i odbija ciosy mogące sięgnąć jego pleców. To było… nieoczekiwane.

Przez dłuższą chwilę walczyli ramię w ramię. Gdy zza drzew wypadł elf, mężczyzna pomyślał, że to ostatnia chwila na wykonanie planu. Obrócił się ku niej. W słabym świetle księżyca przedzierającym się przez chmury wyglądała jak zjawa. Blada twarz, długie włosy opadające wilgotną falą na plecy, mokra koszula przylegająca do jej ciała. Zawahał się, gdy usłyszał jej ostrzegawczy krzyk, było już za późno. Uchylił się przed ciosem z boku, ale nie był w stanie uniknąć uderzenia z przodu. Czując tępy ból w głowie zachwiał się. Jego dłoń z uniesioną szablą opadła i stanął oko w oko z szerokim ostrzem dwuręcznego miecza hurloka alfa. Stwór zamachnął się, a potem zakwiczał jak świnia i padł ze sztyletem wbitym po samą rękojeść w plecy. Mężczyzna zamrugał spoglądając na elfa stojącego przed nim. Zwiadowca wyszarpnął broń z martwego pomiota i minął go bez słowa.

* * *

– Radzisz sobie coraz lepiej – powiedział, uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Lata praktyki.

Skupiona na przemywaniu zranionego przedramienia, nie odzywała się przez chwilę.

W ciszy obserwował jej palce z wprawą bandażujące zakrwawioną rękę. Płótno układało się w równą jodełkę. Potem zerknął na nią. Badał jej szczupłą twarz. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, na jej policzku wykwitł fioletowy siniak, miała opuchniętą dolną wargę i lekko rozcięty prawy łuk brwiowy. Oprócz tego żadnych innych ran i uszkodzeń ciała.

Zadbał o to, chroniąc ją przed napastliwymi atakami pomiotów. To dlatego sam miał kilka drobnych skaleczeń na rękach, brzuchu i nogach. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. Dałby się pociąć już wcześniej, gdyby tylko wiedział, że sama zajmie się opatrywaniem jego ran. Dotyk jej chłodnych rąk na skórze budził w nim falę uczuć dawno zapomnianych.

Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, zerkał na jej ciało. Ubranie nadal miała wilgotne, luźna koszula przylegał do jej ciała podkreślając pełne piersi i szerokie ramiona. Kilka ciemnych pasemek włosów wymknęło się z ciasnego warkocza i teraz przylegały do jej szyi.

Zev oblizał usta, musiał bardzo się starać, żeby jej nie dotykać, nie odgarnąć włosów opadających na jej czoła, nie wytrzeć błota z jej brody.

– Auuu! – syknął, gdy niedelikatnie pociągnęła za koniec bandaża.

– Przestań się na mnie gapić – mruknęła.

– Przepraszam, stare przyzwyczajenia – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Skończyła go opatrywać i wyprostowawszy się, otarła czoło ręką.

– To była długa noc – sapnęła, patrząc na pobojowisko będące niedawno ich obozem.

– Dość pracowita – przyznał. – Już nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio bawiłem się tak dobrze.

Uniosła brwi patrząc na niego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Myślałby kto, że w Antivii się nudziłeś.

– Tak bym tego nie nazwał, ale wiesz, brakowało mi konkretnej rzeźni. Kruki nie pchają się tak po prostu pod ostrze, trzeba się trochę nagłówkować.

Posłyszał jej cichy, melodyjny śmiech. To było jak muzyka dla jego uszu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie tego bardzo mu brakowało. Jej głosu, melodyjnego i głębokiego, szczerego śmiechu, namiętnego szeptu…

– Chociaż mam wrażenie, że te tutaj nie były do końca tak tępe, jak je pamiętałem.

– Zauważyłeś?

Pokiwał głową.

– Na dodatek nie chodziło im o wymordowanie wszystkiego, co żywe. – Kiwnął na jej tarczę leżącą tuż obok. Wystawało z niej kilka bełtów i dwie strzały.

– Chciały dorwać jedną osobę, konkretnie ciebie, czyż nie?

Przytaknęła.

– Jest tego jakiś konkretny powód?

Wstała z ziemi i rozejrzała się dokoła, potem zwróciła twarz w jego stronę, przez jedną chwilę patrzeli sobie w oczy, a potem odwróciła wzrok.

– Jest, ale to sprawy Szarej Straży, nie musisz tego wiedzieć. – I odeszła.

– Braska! – mruknął do siebie. A już miał nadzieję, że przełamał lód, jaki wyczuwał w niej, gdy zwracała się bezpośrednio do niego.

* * *

– Chyba się budzi – posłyszał nad sobą kobiecy głos. Drgnął, ręką szukając swojej szabli. Leżała tuż obok, czyjaś dłoń włożyła mu ją w rękę. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co ujrzał, to JEJ twarz, pochylającą się nad nim. Chciał się zerwać, ale poczuł tępy ból w tyle czaszki. Z jękiem opadł na ziemię.

Pojął z przerażeniem, że jest na łasce Komendantki. Zmarnował dwie świetne okazje, żeby ją zabić i teraz nie było już szansy, żeby dopiąć swego.

– Leż spokojnie – powiedziała, przykładając mokry gałgan do jego czoła.

Zapatrzył się w jej wielkie, szafirowe oczy, szukając tam odpowiedzi. Poruszył rękoma, nie był związany.

– Jak się nazywasz?

– William – szepnął, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle.

– Cóż, Will, nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tu wziąłeś, ale wygląda na to, że zawdzięczam ci życie.

Słaby uśmiech przebiegł przez jego usta, zamknął oczy krztusząc się ze śmiechu. Stwórca musi mieć z niego niezły ubaw.

Komendantka odpowiedziała tym samym, delikatny uśmiech, jaki wykwitł na jej twarzy, przydawał również blasku jej oczom. Will pojął, że wpatruje się w nią jak sroka w kość.

_Ostrożnie_ – powiedział sobie. – _To niebezpieczna kobieta, kto wie, jakie zna sztuczki, niech cię nie zmyli jej niewinna minka, pamiętasz co zrobiła... pamiętsz płonące miasto? _

– Jesteś ranny, jeśli pozwolisz zabierzemy cię ze sobą, mój dom jest niecały dzień drogi stąd.

Pokiwał głową i znów straci przytomność.

_Cokolwiek się stanie – _pomyślał na skraju świadomości_ – będę trzymał się blisko, żeby w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie zadać cios._

* * *

Z żalem patrzała na zbrukaną polanę. Zielona trawa była zryta, jeziorko zamieniło się w cuchnącą sadzawkę. Nad doliną unosił się ciemny, śmierdzący dym wydobywający się z dopalającego się stosu pomiocich ścierw. W drugim końcu usypano niewielki kopiec. Tam spoczywali trzej spośród jej żołnierzy. Biedni chłopcy, wyruszając z Denerim nie mieli pojęcia, co ich spotka w drodze. Dwóch innych umieścili w prowizorycznych narach, byli ciężko ranni. Gdyby był z nimi mag, nie byłaby tak niespokojna o ich życie. Finn będzie miał dużo pracy – pomyślała, przesuwając wzrokiem po reszcie towarzyszy. Nie było nikogo, kto nie doznałby cięższych lub lżejszych obrażeń. Nawet Zev. Elf, dzięki niespotykanemu instynktowi i zwinności, uniknął poważnych ran. A przecież kilka razy osłonił ją własnym ciałem. Erendis pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Powinna powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał się wygłupiać, nie potrzebowała ochroniarza… nie w postaci seksownego antivańskiego skrytobójcy…

I był jeszcze ten obcy, skąd się wziął? Nie miała pojęcia. Przyszedł jej z pomocą, chociaż gdy spojrzał na nią po raz pierwszy, miała wrażenie, że jest gotowy ją zabić. A potem walczył z taką pasją i determinacją, jakiej dawno nie widziała. Najwyraźniej miał własne porachunki z pomiotami. Świetnie władał szablą. Był dobrze wyszkolony, jego ruchy perfekcyjne w każdym calu, wyćwiczone i pewne. Gdyby się nie zawahał, nie oberwałby w głowę od tego hurloka. Miał też szeroką ranę, na piersi, niby niegroźną. Jednak zachodziło podejrzenie zakażenia, w końcu straciwszy przytomność runął wprost w wodę pełną pomiociej krwi.

Erendis oblizała spuchniętą wargę. Zważywszy na jego umiejętności byłby świetnym Szarym Strażnikiem. Ta decyzja jednak nie należała do niej. Postanowiła, że jeżeli rzeczywiście zaraził się, uczyni mu taką propozycję.

Zev nie czuł się komfortowo, był zmęczony, niewyspany i mokry. Drobne rany na całym ciele piekły, pomimo że zostały opatrzone. Poranek wstawał chłodny i ponury, a elf kolejny raz odkrył, że nie cierpi fereldeńskigo klimatu. Nawet w środku lata można było zmarznąć na kość. Zaciskając dłonie na wodzach, w zamyśleniu spoglądał na białe płótno owinięte wokół dłoni.

– _Tssss!_

– _No proszę, taki duży Kruk, a zachowuje się, jak małe dziecko – mruknęła, skupiając wzrok na ranie. Klęczała naprzeciw niego, mokrą szmatką przemywając zakrwawione ramię, tuż przy obojczyku. Ponad lasem wstawał szary świt. Mgła przysłaniała niebo i nie dało się stwierdzić, czy czeka ich kolejny dzień marszu w deszczu, czy w końcu zobaczą słońce. Naokoło słychać było świergot budzących się ptaków. Chrapanie Alistaira odbijało się echem od ciemnej ściany lasu. Lel nuciła coś pod nosem zbierając zioła potrzebne do przygotowania posiłku. Wynne odpoczywała po całej nocy intensywnego leczenia ran zadanych pazurami wilkołaków._

_Patrzał w jej twarz, gdy delikatnie oczyszczała ranę. Jasna cera, ukraszona ledwie widocznymi piegami, wyglądała trochę niezdrowo w otoczeniu mocno potarganych ciemnych włosów. Na jej lewym policzku i łuku brwiowym nadal widoczna paskudna szrama zadana pazurem Uldreda. Gdy ją pierwszy raz zobaczył, pomyślał, że jest przeciętna. Mylił się. Nie była doskonałym wzorem urody, to fakt, ale jej oczy… Granatowe przepaści bez dna hipnotyzowały go. _

– _Braska – mruknął, czując, jak obmacuje mu opuchnięty brzegi rany zadanej pazurem wilka. _

_Spojrzała na niego spod jedwabistych, czarnych rzęs i uśmiechnęła się krzywo, sprawiając że szrama na policzku stała się bardziej widoczna._

– _Mam poprosić Wynne, żeby się tobą zajęła? _

– _Nie ma sensu budzić babci, musiała bardzo się namęczyć przy składaniu do kupy niezdary._

_Erendis zerknęła za jego plecy, gdzie przy ogniu spał okryty pledem Alistair. Zev zauważył, jak marszczy czoło, wracając do wydarzeń nocy._

– _Nie martw się, pewnie nie zostanie śladu na jego twarzyczce, chociaż kilka blizn dodałoby mu nieco uroku, auuuaaaa…._

– _Myślę, że Alistair ma uroku aż nadto – szepnęła, unosząc kąciki ust w filuternym uśmiechu. Nie było dla niego nowością, że para Szarych Strażników była parą. Ach, no właśnie __była__ – pomyślał z satysfakcją. Zastanawiało go to często, co taka silna, niezależna kobieta widzi w tym mazgaju. _

_Erendis odkorkowała butelkę eliksiru i wylała trochę na palce, po czym delikatnie nasmarowała nim zapuchniętą ranę. Zev poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po skórze w miejscu, gdzie go dotykała. Zastanawiał się, czy to działanie eliksiru, czy może jej dotyk. Tak łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, jak jej długie palce dotykają go w znacznie przyjemniejszych miejscach._

– _No i proszę, nie będzie blizny, którą się będziesz mógł popisywać przed damami._

– _Nie muszę popisywać się bliznami – mruknął odbierając jej z ręki butelkę. – Mam wiele innych przydatnych umiejętności. – Wypowiedź skwitował uwodzicielskim uśmiechem._

_Zamoczył kciuk w płynie i zbliżył do jej ust. Delikatnie, by nie urazić rozciętej skóry, przyłożył palec do jej opuchniętej wargi, po czym czułym ruchem rozsmarował płyn po jej dolnej zewnętrznej stronie. Nie od razu odsunął rękę, czując ciepły oddech posyłający przyjemny dreszczyk od opuszków palców, przez dłoń, ramię, do kręgosłupa i gdzieś w dół, w okolicę podbrzusza._

_Nie mogąc najwyraźniej się powstrzymać, wysunęła język i oblizała dolną wargę, nieświadomie lub z premedytacją muskając jego kciuk. I znów przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po całym jego ciele, kumulując się między jego lędźwiami. Podniosła na niego oczy i był pewny, że dostrzega w nich iskrę pożądania._

_A potem templariusz za nimi poruszył się jęcząc przeciągle. Erendis drgnęła, przeniosła wzrok na leżącego za Zevranem Alistaira. Jej myśli podryfowały daleko od półnagiego elfa. Podniosła się z ziemi, oddała Krukowi koszulę, nie obdarzywszy go najlżejszym spojrzeniem i odeszła do swojego Szarego Strażnika._

* * *

Obserwowali Trakt Pielgrzyma leżąc na brzuchach na jednym z zarośniętych krzewami pagórku. Ich szaro–zielone peleryny idealnie zlewały się z otoczeniem. Z tego miejsca mieli widok na dość długi odcinek drogi. Kilka mil na wschód trakt wznosił się między coraz bardziej górzystym terenem. Stamtąd było już o rzut kamieniem do ufortyfikowanej, posępnej twierdzy, siedziby fereldeńskich Szarych Strażników.

Dwie nieruchome postacie skupiały wzrok na niedużej grupie podróżnych kierującej się na zachód. W jej skład wchodziły dwa wozy, na których najwyraźniej przewożono rannych oraz zapasy. Trzy konie przywiązane do ostatniego z wozów szły luzem. Dziesięciu jeźdźców poruszało się dwójkami z Komendantką i Antivanczykiem na czele.

– Mieli nieoczekiwane towarzystwo – syknął pierwszy z obserwatorów. Przyłożył wytatuowaną dłoń do czoła osłaniając oczy przed słońcem.

– Są osłabieni – mruknął drugi. – Mamy przewagę.

Pierwszy pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

– To wciąż za mała przewaga.

– Oni zabili Volpinusa….

– Milcz Lupus, druga zasada kodeksu – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Zlecenie jest wykonywane osobiście – mruknął ten nazwany Lupusem.

– Volpinus sam przypieczętował swój los wynajmując obcych do pomocy. Powinien na nas poczekać.

Mężczyzna leżący obok chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma sensu kwestionować decyzji mistrza. Jedyne, co mógłby osiągnąć, to rozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej.

– Szarzy Strażnicy nie siedzą ciągle w swej norze. Z pewnością łatwiej będzie wykonać zlecenie gdzieś na ulicach Amarantu – powiedział w końcu.

Starszy z mężczyzn skierował na niego swoje lodowate spojrzenie.

– Mam ci przypomnieć o szczególnych warunkach kontraktu? Tu nie chodzi o szybki atak, nóż w plecy lub bełt zza węgła.

Jego towarzysz zwiesił głowę. Gdyby to zależało od niego, właśnie tak by postąpił. Zleceniodawcy można wszystko wmówić, gdy cel leży już martwy, kodeks jednak na to nie zezwalał…

– Nim nadarzy się okazja, mogą minąć wieki – mruknął młodszy. Jego dowódca spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem malującym się na kościstej, wytatuowanej twarzy.

– Mam czas do Zjazdu – warknął.

– Ale…

– Czekamy – wydał rozkaz ostrym głosem.


	6. Patologiczna rodzinka

Erendis zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Na pierwszym z ciągu stromych wzgórz piętrzyła się szara ściana Twierdzy Czuwania. Spadziste zbocza pokrywały łany falujących traw. Masywne mury i blanki z szarego granitu piętrzyły się w dwóch liniach. Ponad nimi wznosiła się kwadratowa bryła zamku z miodowego piaskowca. Dachy z czerwonej, wyblakłej przez lata dachówki dodawały budowli uroku. Ponad nimi górowała wieża zbudowana na planie koła. Dumna i niewzruszona odcinała się szarością wapienia od błękitu nieba.

– Nareszcie – szepnęła do siebie. Nie wiedziała, w którym momencie Twierdza Czuwania stała się jej prawdziwym domem. Na pewno nie tamtego dnia, gdy przyjęła hołd od bannów Amarantu, jednak gdy walczyła o utrzymanie głównego dziedzińca, powtarzała sobie, że nie pozwoli pomiotom zniszczyć jej domu. Dziwne, jak można się przywiązać do miejsca, którego historia wiązała się nierozerwalnie z człowiekiem tak przez nią znienawidzonym.

Obróciła się za siebie. Jej przyboczni ciągnęli gęsiego wąską ścieżką, wozy powoli pokonywały stromiznę. Napotkała wzrok Zevrana i gdy puścił jej oczko, mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do niego. Przez ostatnie trzy lata starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo brakowało go w jej życiu. Powoli, bardzo powoli, gorycz i ból przemijały i była pewna, że uczucie, jakie do niego żywiła, uschło. Teraz jednak, patrząc na niego ukradkiem wiedziała, że się okłamywała. To nadal w niej tkwiło, uśpione głęboko w zakamarkach duszy, zakurzone i zapomniane, ale ciągle żywe. Każdy uśmiech elfa, spojrzenie, grymas twarzy, najlżejsza nuta czułości w głosie, wszystko przynosiło ze sobą falę wspomnień, niekoniecznie miłych. Mimo usilnego przekonywania się, nie mogła dalej udawać, że wyleczyła się całkiem z tego absurdalnego uczucia.

Zev podjechał bliżej kiwając głową.

– A więc to jest twoja siedziba? Imponująca.

– Poczekaj, aż podjedziemy bliżej.

Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony, po raz pierwszy odkąd się zjawił nie wyczuwał w jej głosie chłodnej rezerwy. Najwyraźniej powrót do tego miejsca poprawił jej nastrój.

Pamiętała, jak wyglądała twierdza w chwili, gdy ją obejmowała jako Komendantka. Dziurawe, sypiące się mury, baszty na wpół zburzone, okna zamku straszące powybijanymi szybami, obluzowane dachówki. Włożyła dużo wysiłku, by doprowadzić warownię do obecnego stanu, mimo to nadal pozostawało wiele do zrobienie. Kilkanaście lat zaniedbań nie dało się naprawić ot tak. Po spaleniu Amarantu było znacznie więcej do zrobienia w mieście, a jej kiesa nie była bez dna. Często musiała zastanawiać się, co należy załatać najpierw, co jest niezbędne, a co może poczekać.

Dobrnęli wreszcie do brukowanego traktu prowadzącego z wybrzeża do Twierdzy. Droga naprawiona wysiłkiem braci Glavonak była idealnie równa, konni z łatwością podążali w górę do Kamiennej Bramy, pierwszej z trzech strzegących dostępu do siedziby fereldeńskich Strażników.

Przy solidnych wrotach gwardziści powitali ją uniesionymi prawicami. Z okna wieży popłynął dźwięk rogu sygnalizujący powrót Komendantki. Przejeżdżając przez pierwszy i drugi poziom twierdzy, odpowiadała skinieniami głowy na powitania mieszkańców, kupców, rzemieślników i żołnierzy. Z zadowoleniem dostrzegła kilka ulepszeń i poprawek, które wprowadzono podczas jej nieobecności. W dolnej twierdzy przybyło kilka straganów, kilka chat wreszcie poprawiono i pokryto świeżą strzechą. W średniej twierdzy dokończono odnawiać spichlerz, a na głównym dziedzińcu kamienna fontanna nareszcie tryskała wodą.

Nim jeszcze zdołała zsiąść z konia, z głównego budynku wyszedł Nathaniel. Szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy był najlepszym dowodem na to, że tęskniono tu za nią. Gdyby ktoś trzy lata temu powiedział jej, że będzie w stanie powierzyć jakiemukolwiek Howe`owi własne życie, wyśmiałaby go. Tymczasem Nathaniel okazał się wiernym przyjacielem i niezastąpionym towarzyszem „od wszystkiego". Od śmierci seneszala Verela był także jej prawą ręką i wspaniale wywiązywał się z powierzonych mu obowiązków.

Pierwsza podeszła do niej sierżant Maverlies.

– Dobrze was znowu widzieć, komendantko – zagadnęła. – Mieliście podróż z przygodami? – Wskazała na wozy zajeżdżające na dziedziniec.

– I owszem, poślij proszę kogoś po Finna, mamy kilku rannych, zaprowadź moich przybocznych do koszar i znajdź im miejsca do spania i coś do jedzenia. Strasznie jesteśmy zmęczeni.

– Tak jest, komendantko.

Erendis zsiadła z konia i rzuciła lejce stajennemu.

Nim Nathaniel stanął przed nią, z tawerny wypadł Oghren.

– Ha… Haha! A więc w końcu jesteś, na tyłki Patronów, jak długo można siedzieć w tej smrodliwej stolicy! – wrzasnął kierując się w jej stronę, już na pierwszy rzut oka mogła stwierdzić, że nie jest całkiem trzeźwy.

– Cooo?! – Wyraz zdumienia na twarzy krasnoluda, gdy zobaczył stojącego obok niej elfa, był powalający.

– Na kamienne sutki Carridana …– mruknął, zmarszczył brwi podchodząc bliżej chwiejnym kokiem, po czym wymierzył Zevranowi potężny prawy sierpowy, prosto w twarz. Antivańczyk uchylił się przed ciosem i krasnolud zachwiał się. Gdyby nie dłoń Strażniczki, która złapała go w porę za kołnierz, zapewne skończyłby na ziemi.

– Spokojnie przyjacielu, spokojnie…

– Ten… ten krowi syn… co on tu robi? – Krasnolud z przejęciem wyciągnął zza pazuchy butelkę i pociągnął zdrowego łyka.

– Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie ciepłe powitanie, co? – mruknął Zev.

– Już ty dobrze wiesz, antivańskie ścierwo… – odburknął krasnolud spoglądając na Erendis.

– Widzę, że się nic nie zmieniłeś. – Elf wyciągnął do krasnoluda rękę i ten po chwili namysłu podał mu swoją.

– A jakże, sądzisz, że parę kropel pomiociej krwi może mi zaszkodzić? – Usłyszał Oghrena mruczącego pod nosem.

– Tobie już nic nie może zaszkodzić bardziej niż ty sam – Komendantka zaśmiała się patrząc za odchodzącym Strażnikiem.

– Witaj w domu – Nathaniel spontanicznie chwycił ją w ramiona więżąc w niedźwiedzim uścisku. – Dobrze, że już jesteś, nie mogę sobie dać rady z tym opojem – kiwnął głową na krasnoluda.

– Trzeba było posłać po Felsi, jestem pewna, że raz-dwa zrobiłaby z nim porządek.

Nat uśmiechnął się szeroko pozwalając jej wysunąć się z objęć. Z zafrasowaną miną przyjrzał się jej twarzy, dotknął delikatnie opuchlizny na policzku, potem wiedziony nagłym impulsem założył za ucho kosmyk włosów, który wysunął się z jej warkocza.

– Nie było mnie dłużej niż zamierzałam – powiedziała miękko – ale jak widzę ze wszystkim sobie świetnie poradziłeś. – Dała krok w tył, zwiększając pomiędzy nimi dystans. Na swoich plecach czuła wzrok elfa.

– Nathanielu, to jest Zevran.

Nathaniel obrzucił elfa badawczym spojrzeniem. Skrytobójca zdążył dostrzec niebezpieczny błysk stalowoszarych oczu, nim Howe skiną mu głową i przywitał w paru słowach. Nim Zev zdołał coś powiedzieć, przybyły już odwrócił się od niego, całą swą uwagę skupiając na Strażniczce. Wziął ją poufałym gestem pod ramię i poprowadził szerokimi schodami do głównego wejścia.

_Ach, a więc wyzwanie_ – pomyślał elf idąc za dwójką Strażników.

– Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni. – Obejrzał się na wozy, przy których krzątał się już uzdrowiciel.

– Mieliśmy w drodze niespodziewanych gości – powiedziała pocierając zapuchnięty policzek.

– Powinnaś z tym iść do Finna.

– To drobnostka – mruknęła. – I tak ma pełne ręce roboty.

– Będzie okazja wypróbowania zdolności nowego maga – rzucił, gdy przechodzili przez hol prowadzący do wielkiej sali. Erendis uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi.

– Zaraz wszystko ci powiem – mruknął Howe, kątem oka dostrzegając panią Woolsey zmierzającą w ich kierunki.

– Mniemam, że miło odpoczęłaś w stolicy komendantko?

Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Dlaczego wszystkim się wydaje, że pobyt w stolicy to coś przyjemnego…?

* * *

– …i prosiłabym, żeby umieściła pani naszego gościa – tu Erendis spojrzała na elfa – w gościnnym pokoju we wschodnim skrzydle.

– Oczywiście – pani Woosley skłoniła się komendantce. – Proszę za mną – rzuciła do Zeva.

Nathaniel popatrzał za wychodzącymi z cieniem niezadowolenia malującym się na twarzy. Gdy elf znikł w przeciwległym korytarzu, łucznik uchwycił rękę Komendantki i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

– Tęskniłem – mruknął jej do ucha, złożywszy delikatny pocałunek na jej policzku. Kobieta wysunęła się szybko z jego objęć i pociągnęła go w stronę gabinetu.

Erendis westchnęła widząc papiery piętrzące się na jej biurku. Zasiadła w fotelu, zastanawiając się kiedy upora się z tym bałaganem.

Howe usiadł naprzeciw spoglądając na Erendis z zaciekawieniem.

– Mogę spytać?

Uniosła na niego oczy.

– Ten elf? Czy to…

– Niech zgadnę Oghren miał za długi język?

– Wiesz jaki jest, gdy wypije. – Nate uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Tak, to ten elf, ale nie zamierzamy o tym rozmawiać, a teraz opowiedz mi o magu.

* * *

Godziny później Erendis siedziała w swoim fotelu za wielkim biurkiem, gdzie wszystkie papiery zostały poskładane w jeden stos po prawej stronie. Zdążyła się już umyć i przebrać, wreszcie zaczynała czuć się jak człowiek. Słonko powoli zachodziło, kładąc się długimi cieniami na wzgórzach. Kobieta myślała o wszystkim, co przekazał jej Nate. W czasie jej nieobecności odwiedził ich kapitan Szarej Straży z Orlais. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki, że jej wtedy tutaj nie było, nienawidziła tych nadętych, wąsatych Orlaisian. Wraz z nim przybyła nowa Strażniczka. Mag, który został zwerbowany na Głębokich Ścieżkach.

To, co interesowało Erendis, to wieści od jej przyjaciela, który zarekomendował dziewczynę. Najwyraźniej Anders ostatnimi czasy zamieszkiwał w Kirkwall, pośród fereldeńskich uchodźców. Do tej pory Komendantka łudziła się, że może zechce jednak powrócić do Twierdzy Czuwania. Anders był świetnym uzdrowicielem i niezastąpionym towarzyszem. Od chwili jego niespodziewanego zniknięcia, Strażnikom brakowało czarodzieja. Oczywiście mieli Finna, ale nie nadawał się na maga bitwnego. W chwilach zagrożenia chłopak przestawał myśleć racjonalnie i pakował się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Erendis skończyła jeść i odsunęła tacę, jaką przyniesiono jej do gabinetu. Po chwili usłyszała ciche stukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę!

Przed nią stanęła dziewczyna, mogła mieć koło dwudziestu lat. Erendis wskazała jej krzesło naprzeciw i przez moment lustrowała ją wzrokiem.

– Nazywasz się Bethany.

– Tak jest komendantko, Bethany Hawke.

– I jesteś z Kirkwall.

Dziewczyna potrzasnęła głową, jej brązowe lekko falowane włosy opadły na ramiona.

– Pochodzę z Lothering.

Komendantka uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Byłam tam – powiedziała cicho – tuż po katastrofie pod Ostagarem.

Wydawało się jej, że widzi cień zasnuwający twarz dziewczyny.

– Uciekliśmy stamtąd tuż przed pierwszym atakiem.

Erendis pokiwała głową. To były ciężkie czasy, ile ona mogła mieć wtedy lat, szesnaście? Była zaledwie pięć lata starsza od niej. Eris przyglądała się jej z zainteresowaniem.

– Nate mówił mi o okolicznościach, w jakich przeszłaś dołączenie.

– Niewiele pamiętam… mogę tylko powiedzieć, że to nie było przyjemne.

Oczywiście, że nie było, ból przeszywający każdy mięsień, każde ścięgno, każdą kość, szum, huk, zamęt w głowie.

– Powiedziano mi też, że jesteś magiem – uniosła głowę patrząc na Bethany – apostatą.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła.

– Cóż, cieszę się, że będziesz z nami, odkąd Anders odszedł nie mieliśmy czarodzieja w naszych szeregach. Nie wspominając o tym, że miło, że jesteś kobietą.

Bethany uniosła oczy nieco zdziwiona.

– Towarzystwo facetów bywa męczące – szepnęła konfidencjonalnie Erendis i obie zaśmiały się.

– Jak tylko ogarnę się trochę z tym – wskazała na biurko – przystąpimy do ćwiczeń. Powinniśmy poznać twoje możliwości zanim ruszymy na Głębokie Ścieżki.

* * *

Finn wpadł do niej w drodze do swojej wieży.

– Powinnaś zajrzeć do tego zwiadowcy. Wydaje mi się, że to jednak zaraza, jutro będę miał pewność – powiedział dotykając palcami jej opuchniętego policzka. Delikatne światło rozjaśniło jego dłoń i siniak znikł, podobnie rozcięty łuk brwiowy.

Erendis dotknęła twarzy.

– Teraz znacznie lepiej, dziękuję Finn. A co do zwiadowcy, zajrzę do niego jutro z rana.

Uzdrowiciel zsunął się z biurka, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział.

– Finn?

– Ta? – Doskonale znała to nieprzytomne spojrzenie, zapewne myślał już o kolejnym badaniu, które zamierzał przeprowadzić albo jakiejś książce, którą wyszperał w bibliotece.

– Jak ci się podoba nowy nabytek?

– Chodzi ci o Bethany?

Erendis przytaknęła, z rozbawieniem dostrzegając rumieniec wykwitający na twarzy chłopaka. Finn wstał i poprawił długą tunikę, układającą się w śmieszne fałdy na jego kościstych ramionach.

– Wiem, że jest apostatą, nie chciałabym żadnych niespodzianek w postaci umh… plugawców biegających po korytarzach twierdz.

– Obserwowałem ją kilka dni. Pomagała mi z rannymi i muszę powiedzieć, że mimo iż nie była w Kręgu, radzi sobie świetnie z większością zaklęć.

– To dobrze, ufam twojej ocenie.

Finn uśmiechnął się jedynie i wyszedł z gabinetu mrucząc coś w rodzaju „gdzie ja zapodziałem tą książkę".

* * *

Z zaciekawieniem obserwował towarzystwo zasiadające przy długim drewnianym stole w głównej sali zamkowej. Większość stanowili Szarzy Strażnicy. Był nieco zaskoczony ich liczebnością. Było ich jedynie ośmioro. Ohren, który do kolacji zdążył wytrzeźwieć i teraz koniecznie chciał ten błąd naprawić, wyjaśnił mu, że był jeszcze Anders – mag, który przebywał obecnie w Kirkwall i złośliwa jędza imieniem Sigrun, krasnoludka należąca do Legionu Umarłych, która wróciła na Głębokie Ścieżki jakiś miesiąc temu.

– Lady Cousland jest bardzo wybredna, jeśli chodzi o rekrutów – zawołał Cody, wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna pochodzący z Wysokoża.

– Dlatego masz zaszczyt zasiadać w tak doborowym towarzystwie matole – zawołał Oghren napełniając swój kufel.

– Doborowe towarzystwo, phi, też coś… – rzucił Cody, spoglądając wymownie na rudowłosego wojownika.

– Za naszą panią komendant – zawołał rozochocony piwem krasnolud, najwyraźniej nie dosłyszawszy Cody'ego.

Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem.

Tak jak Zevran przypuszczał, pośród swoich przyjaciół Erendis wydawała się rozluźniona i szczęśliwa. Dawno nie słyszał jej melodyjnego śmiechu dźwięczącego taką beztroską. Uśmiechała się do wszystkich z każdym zamieniając kilka słów. Znała swoich Szarych Strażników i traktowała ich jak swoją rodzinę. Doskonale to pamiętał, podobna atmosfera panowała w ich obozie. Obecność Erendis wpływała kojąco na zbieraninę najdziwniejszych indywidualności, jakie przemierzały Ferelden. Czasem myślał, że tylko jakimś cudem nie pozabijali się nawzajem.

Elf przebiegł wzrokiem po obecnych przy stole. Oghren nie zmienił się nic przez te trzy lata, chociaż jego ognista broda była trochę dłuższa, a brzuch wydawał się większy. Po pierwszym, nie całkiem przyjemnym spotkaniu, krasnolud przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad obecnością elfa i zachowywał się jak zawsze.

Nate siedział obok Erendis, co jakiś czas mówiąc jej coś, po czym Komendantka zaśmiewała się do rozpuku. To nieco deprymowało elfa. Zev zastanawiał się, czy coś jest pomiędzy nimi, czy może to tylko obopólna sympatia towarzyszy broni? W końcu ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że Erendis mogło cokolwiek łączyć z jakimkolwiek Howe'm. Z drugiej strony nie mógł spodziewać się, że tak piękna i namiętna kobieta jak lady Cousland nie znajdzie kogoś, kto z chęcią zagrzałby jej łoże. W końcu nie było go trzy lata. Sam w tym czasie przespał się z setką kobiet i nie tylko.

Po lewej stronie komendantki zasiadał Cody, zwiadowca z Wysokoża, człowiek, który niegdyś służył teyrnowi Couslandowi. Obok, nieco zdystansowany i ponury, zasiadał sir Roger, były templariusz, a obecnie Szary Strażnik. Co jakiś czas spoglądał niepewnie na Bethany, która mimo tego, że była nowa w towarzystwie, nie czuła się skrępowana. Byli jeszcze dwaj bracia z Breciliańskiego lasu, Dalijczycy Hyrmiel i Adril zwerbowani jakiś rok temu podczas poszukiwań okruchów lustra Eluwien. Młodszy z nich, Adril był raczej małomówny, Hyrmiel również zachowywał dystans, ale od czasu do czasu odzywał się w towarzystwie. Do kolacji zasiadali razem z nimi ambasadorka Wieży Maginów Cera i jej pomocnik Finn, seneszali Garavel i pani Woosley.

– Więc jakim cudem udało wam się uciec przed plagą? – Zev usłyszał głos Cody'go. Pytanie było skierowane do Bethany. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Gdybym wam powiedziała, nigdy byście nie uwierzyli.

–Sprawdź nas – domagał się blondyn. Bethany upiła duży łyk piwa i spojrzała na elfa.

– Uratowała nas Flemeth.

Zev uniósł brwi, po czym wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Erendis.

– Ta Flemeth? – Adril odezwał się chyba po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru.

– Wiedźma z Głuszy – Sir Roger zdawał się być zszokowany.

– Asha'bellanar? – dorzucił Hymriel.

– Mówiłam, że nie uwierzycie.

– Ja już to gdzieś słyszałem – zawołał Oghren marszcząc brwi, chciał bardzo sobie przypomnieć, ale najwidoczniej za dużo już wypił. Po chwili dał sobie spokój i głośno beknął.

– A mówią, że wiedźmy to złe, przewrotne istoty – zawołał Cody trącając ekstemplariusza łokciem.

– Bo tak jest – mruknął Roger.

– Flemeth uratowała mnie i Alistaira podczas bitwy pod Ostagarem – odezwała się Erendis patrząc w swój kufel.

– Naprawdę? – Bethany uśmiechnęła się do Cousland. – Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieć dużo wspólnych tematów, komendantko.

Ta przytaknęła i znów utopiła spojrzenie w złocistym płynie w swoim kuflu.

_Pierwszy raz miała do czynienia z czymś tak wielkim i paskudnym. Ogr zaryczał przeciągle i ruszył w ich stronę. Alistair pociągnął ją za ramię w ostatniej chwili i oboje uniknęli zmiażdżenia. Tępe stworzenie zaryło olbrzymimi rogami w ścianie. Strażnik zamachnął się z całych sił i ciął potwora przez kark. Skrzywiła się słysząc chrzęst, gdy miecz napotkał kręgi, cuchnąca krew zabryzgała jej twarz. Omal nie zwymiotowała. _

– _Szybko, zapal ogień! – Usłyszała krzyk towarzysza. Ręce jej się tak trzęsły, że nie była w stanie wykrzesać iskry, dopiero po chwili rozpaliła mały płomyk, a potem szybko objął on wielki stos drzewa nasączony naftą. Cały wierzchołek wierzy Ishal rozbłysnął w mroku. Żar był tak silny, że musiała odsunąć się od ognia na sam brzeg muru. Oboje z Alistairem, z zapartym tchem obserwowali scenę w dole. Z prawej rozszalała horda pomiotów przelewała się przez umocnienia pierwszej linii, chrzęst żelaza, krzyki rannych, huk magicznych pocisków, wszystko dochodziło do nich nieco przygłuszone. _

_A potem usłyszała cichy szept Alastaira. _

– _Co oni robią?_

_Spojrzała w stronę, w którą patrzył. Po lewej stały ciężkozbrojne zastępy teyrna Loghaina. Miały nadejść z pomocą królowi, zamiast tego wycofywały się._

_Erendis jęknęła. Na ustach miała soczyste przekleństwo, gdy z dołu dobiegł ich tupot obutych w metal stóp. To, co działo się później, ginęło gdzieś poza kurtyną rozdzierającego bólu. W jednej chwili stała patrząc na wycofujące się wojska, w kolejnej obróciła się ku drzwiom dostrzegając pomioty mierzące do nich z kuszy. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zasłonić sobą Alistaira. Ból eksplodował w jej piersi, gdy dwa bełty przebiły się przez jej napierśnik. Słyszała jeszcze głos swojego towarzysza krzyczącego coś do niej. Coś świsnęło jej koło ucha, a potem otoczyła ją gęsta czerwona mgła. Gdzieś, jakby z dalekiej odległości, posłyszała głos jak grzmot, przeciągły i niski niczym pomruk burzy albo ryk smoka…_

* * *

Zaniepokoiło ją nieobecność Fergusa w stolicy. Wymieniali ze sobą korespondencję i brat zapewniał ją, że spotkają się latem w Denerim. Jego zdawkowy list, w którym informował, że pilne sprawy zatrzymują go w Wysokożu, wcale jej nie uspokoił. Fergus, podobnie jak ona, nie lubił się mieszać w politykę, a letnie święto w stolicy było pierwszorzędną okazją do knucia, intrygowania i debatowania, tym bardziej, że zbliżał się Zjazd Możnych. Fergus najchętniej trzymałby się od tego z daleka, ale bycie teyrnem i spadkobiercą Couslandów komplikowało sprawę. Podobnie jak bycie „bohaterką Fereldenu" odpowiedzialną za wybór poprzedniego króla.

Erendis westchnęła ciężko. Nie czuła się bohaterką, a to, że wszyscy oczekiwali jej poparcia w tej lub innej sprawie, było uciążliwe. W kręgu możnych zarysował się wyraźnie podział. Obóz arla Eamona domagał się ograniczenia władzy królowej i proponował wydać ją za mąż. Poplecznicy królowej Anory bezwarunkowo uznawali jej zwierzchnictwo w zamian za przywileje i tytuły. Erendis wolałaby nie mieszać się w ten spór chociażby z powodu stanowiska Komendantki Szarych, ale będąc arlessą Amarantu i siostrą teyrna musiała zająć stanowisko.

Z dwojga złego wybrała arla Eamona, między innymi dlatego ta wredna jędza Anora używała wszelkich środków, aby okazać jej swą niełaskę.

Na samą myśl o jesiennym zjeździe, na którym Erendis musiała się stawić, dostawała bólu głowy.

Niewesołe rozmyślania przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do środka wsunął się Nate.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wskazała fotel obok swojego. Przez dłuższy czas milczeli patrząc w płomień palący się w kominku. Zza okna dobiegła ich jednostajny szum deszczu o parapet.

Ciemność spowijała Twierdzę, jedynie puszczyki skryte gdzieś na wieży pohukiwały cicho.

Erendis podała towarzyszowi kieliszek i napełniła go trunkiem.

– Wyglądasz dużo lepiej – stwierdził patrząc, jak nalewa czerwone wino.

– Finn pozbył się moich siniaków. Poza tym zdrzemnęłam się trochę przed kolacją, wczorajsza noc nie należała do najspokojniejszych.

Upiła duży łyk i znów zapatrzyła się w ogień.

– To nie były zwykłe pomioty.

Nate nie odezwał się.

– Czułam ich myśli, to nie była bezwarunkowa żądza mordu – mruknęła. – Szukali mnie.

– Myślisz, że to Architekt?

– Nie wiem, od dwóch lat nie natrafiliśmy na żaden ślad, czemu miałby ujawnić się właśnie teraz?

Howe wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Może to któreś z pomiotów matki, może chciały się zemścić?

Erendis skrzywiła się i dopiła resztę płynu.

– Za dużo tych „może". Poza tym mam jeszcze inne zmartwienia na głowie.

– Jak tego elfa?

Obróciła do niego swoją twarz spoglądając wprost w jego srebrzyste źrenice. Zastanawiała się, czy obecność Zevrana irytowała go. Miała nadzieję, że nie. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowała, to godowe walki samców. Jej układ z Howe`em był… niezobowiązujący, czasem jednak miała wrażenie, że z jego strony był mniej niezobowiązujący niż być powinien. Westchnęła ciężko nie mogąc nic wyczytać z jego wzroku. W zasadzie po co się tym przejmuję – pomyślała. Jeśli jej się uda, pozbędzie się natrętnego Antivańczyka z twierdzy i wszystko wróci do normy.

– Elfa, skrytobójców, problem z tą wredną suką Anorą – odpowiedziała wreszcie na jego pytanie.

– Coś mi się zdaje, że potrzebujesz oderwać się od codzienności.

– Potrzebuję chwili zapomnienia, a ty drogi panie mi w tym pomożesz – uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc jak napełnia jej kieliszek.

– A potem?

Gdy kobieta jednym haustem opróżniła naczynie, łobuzerski uśmiech rozjaśnił całą jego twarz.

– A potem – przesunęła dłonią po jego czarnych włosach – potem będzie jak zwykle – szepnęła przyciągając go do siebie. Wycisnęła na jego ustach gorący pocałunek. Nate zaśmiał się gardłowo chwytając ja w tali. Poderwał ją z jej fotela i usadowił na swoich kolanach.

Siedziała opierając plecy o jego szeroką pierś. Pozwoliła, by rozpiął jej lnianą koszulę. Odstawił kieliszek na bok i wsunął jedną dłoń pod bluzkę, sięgając jej piersi, lewą ręką odgarnął jej włosy z szyi i zaczął kąsać jej kark.

Wyprężyła się czując, jak jego język przesuwa się po wrażliwej skórze. Potem przesunął dłoń do jej płaskiego brzucha, delikatnie, powoli wsunął palce za pasek jej spodni. Kiedy sięgnął wilgotnych płatków jej kobiecości, zadrżała wtulając się w niego mocniej. Delikatnie, acz stanowczo, skierował palce w dół, aż w końcu wsunął jeden w jej wnętrze. Namiętny jęk wyrwał się z jej ust, gdy metodycznie zagłębiał się w niej, raz za razem.

– Och Nate!

– Ciiii, Dis – szepnął. – Będzie tak, jak chcesz, bez zbędnych pytań, zobowiązań.

Uniósł ją w swoich silnych ramionach i ułożył na łóżku. Bez zbędnych ceregieli zerwał z niej koszulę odsłaniając nagi biust. Zsunął z niej spodnie odsłaniając jej wilgotną płeć. Zniecierpliwiony, po jej długiej niebytności, rozpiął jedynie spodnie. Jęczała, gdy wypełnił ją całym sobą, aż po sam koniec. Był niecierpliwy, namiętny i niedelikatny. Brał ją bez finezji, w prostym akcie zaspokojenia prymitywnego popędu. Bez czułych słówek, zbędnych pocałunków i pieszczot.

Tego właśnie oczekiwała. Żadnego angażowania się, obietnic, uczucia. Nic, co by mogło złamać jej serce. Czysty seks, pożądanie, dzika siła jego ciała, jego dłonie zaciskające się na jej biodrach, szybkie, brutalne ruchy, przyprowadzające ją na skraj ekstazy i pozwalające runąć w eksplozję orgazmu.

* * *

Leżeli nadzy i spocenia nie mając nawet ochoty przykrywać się, nocny chłód wydawał się taki przyjemny, odprężający. Zaspokojona spoglądała na twarz Nathaniela opierając głowę na jego piersi. Dłonią obejmowała umięśniony brzuch. On, z dłońmi zaplątanymi w długie włosy, spokojnie oddychał, nieświadom badawczego wzroku kochanki, spał w najlepsze.

Coś było nie tak, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, zawsze to czuła, gdy żądza zasypiała zaspokojona. Ignorowała to dziwne uczucie, które przynosiło niepokój i nieoczekiwanie – żal. Wstała z posłania, podchodząc do kominka chwyciła za flaszkę i nie bawiąc się z kieliszkiem, upiła łyk prosto z butelki. To było tak różne od miłości, jakiej zaznała, w jaką kiedyś naiwnie wierzyła. To prawda, że zawsze czuła, że czegoś w tym brakuje, jakaś cząstka jej nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że to jest wszystko, co może dostać od życia. Trochę przyjemności, podniecenia, czułości, ale bez planów na przyszłość, bez zobowiązań i czułych wyznań. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mężczyznę leżącego w jej łóżku. Zależało jej na nim, w pewien sposób. Wiedziała, że i ona nie jest mu obojętna. Gdyby jednak zniknął z jej życia bez słowa pożegnania, poradziłaby sobie z tym. Tak, tęskniłaby, może trochę gniewała, ale to nie byłby koniec jej świata. Nie bolałoby, jakby rozdarto ją na części. Nie wspominałaby jego pocałunków, jego dotyku, jego pieszczot leżąc w ramionach innego mężczyzny.

Nie cię szlag, Erendis – pomyślała, unosząc butelkę do ust i pijąc łapczywie.


	7. Nowy dzień

Obudziła się jeszcze przed świtem, na zewnątrz szare niebo powoli przybierało barwę bladego błękitu. Wysunęła się z niedźwiedzich objęć Nate'a. Po cichu założyła spodnie i bawełnianą koszulę. Otworzyła okno, wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Owiał ją chłodny wiatr przepędzając resztki senności. Przeciągnęła się czując, jak obolałe mięśnie protestują. Szybko opłukała twarz, kilkoma ruchami szczotki przeczesała opadające do pasa włosy i zaplotła je w luźny warkocz. Założyła buty, zdjęła miecz wiszący na ścianie, palcem przesunęła po ostrzu. Nim wyszła z pokoju, spojrzała jeszcze na łóżko. Nate leżał pogrążony w śnie. Uśmiechając się, okryła jego nagie ciało kocem i wysunęła się z komnaty zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Idąc korytarzem napawała się ciszą. Gdy wyszła na zewnątrz, pierwsze czerwone promienie słońca zabłysły w zamkowych oknach. Szybko przeszła przez pusty dziedziniec i skierowała kroki ku furtce prowadzącej z dziedzińca, wąską dróżką między murem a boczną ścianą zamku, do ogrodu na tyłach. Rosa połyskiwała na źdźbłach traw i liściach krzewów. Zatrzymała się na niewielkim, wewnętrznym dziedzińcu. Niegdyś stała tu fontanna, a wkoło kwitły róże. Erendis nakazała usunąć to, co pozostało po krzewach, sadzawka została rozebrana. Plac, zamknięty z trzech stron przez szare mury zamku, porastała teraz trawa upstrzona gdzieniegdzie drobnymi stokrotkami.

Z zadowoleniem ściągnęła buty, pod stopami czuła wilgotną darń. Zamknęła oczy, oczyściła umysł i wzięła głęboki oddech. Robiła tak od momentu kiedy ojciec wręczył jej pierwszy krótki miecz. Chwila skupienia. Zaczęła poruszać się w znajomym rytmie. Synchronizując oddech i ruchy ciała stawała się jednością ze swoim orężem. Nie istniało nic innego, jedynie płynny ruch jej ramienia, rosa otrząsana jej bosymi stopami, chłodny wiatr na jej policzkach, szum krwi, puls i oddech.

~o~

To była prawdziwa uczta dla oka, obserwować ją, gdy cięła i parowała, robiła uniki i wypady atakując niewidzialnego wroga. Ktoś nieobeznany ze sztuką walki mógłby pomyśleć, że tańczy. On jednak widział ją, gdy stawiała czoła prawdziwym zagrożeniom, wówczas każdy jej ruch stawał się śmiertelnym uderzeniem, rozrywającym ciało, przecinającym tętnice, rozpruwającym gardła.

Patrzał na nią, gdy płynnym ruchem przechodziła z jednego ataku w kolejny. Była skupiona w każdym calu, jej ciało wyprężone, oczy zamknięte, usta lekko rozchylone.

– Mi Amora – szeptał zapatrzony w nią, tak jak tamtego ranka, gdy zobaczył ten taniec po raz pierwszy.

_Obserwował ją zza drzew, gdy wczesnym rankiem opuściła obóz. Powtarzał sobie, że idzie za nią, by się upewnić, że niespodziewany atak nie zaskoczy jej nieprzygotowanej. Oszukiwał sam siebie. Po prostu uwielbiał na nią patrzeć. Bez ciężkiego pancerza i tarczy poruszała się z wdziękiem pomiędzy krzewami i zwalonymi pniami drzew. Ciemne włosy opadały miękką falą na jej plecy kołysząc się przy każdym kroku. Patrzał na nią i rosła w nim żądza. Miał świadomość, że nie będzie mu dane jej zaspokoić, Erendis odrzuciła jego propozycję. Ostatecznie pozostawało mu samemu zadbać o swoje potrzeby. _

_Wydawało się, że wreszcie była usatysfakcjonowana. Zdyszana, z włosami klejącymi się do mokrego czoła, w lnianej bluzce przywierającej do jej kształtnego ciała, była jeszcze wspanialsza. _

_Pomyślał, że to dobry moment żeby wyjść z ukrycia. Odczuwał wielką ochotę porozmawiania z nią, zbliżenia się do niej, dotknięcia jej… –Tsk, tsk, Zev znów zaczynasz myśleć nie tą częścią ciała co trzeba._

_Oblizał wargi spoglądając na nią poprzez zieloną plątaninę krzewów, w chwili, gdy miał zamiar dać znać o swojej obecności, na przeciwległym końcu polany pojawił się Alistair._

_Elf dostrzegł krzywy uśmiech na twarzy Strażniczki. Kobieta uniosła miecz w geście wyzwania. Zwarli się w tańcu, ich ostrza migotały w świetle wschodzącego słońca. To był piękny pojedynek, precyzja, szybkość i siła. Zadziwiające, że Strażniczka dorównywała swemu towarzyszowi siłą uderzenia, oboje byli w stanie przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika i walka była bardzo wyrównana._

_Najwidoczniej Erendis uznała, że wystarczy już tego sparingu. Z niezwykłą lekkością wyprowadziła serię uderzeń. Ostrza skrzyżowały się i choć mężczyzna z łatwością mógłby ją odrzucić, nie uczynił tego, gapiąc się, jak spostrzegł elf, w dekolt rozpiętej bluzki. Zev przytaknął z aprobatą. Przebiegła z niej sztuka, rozpraszała przeciwnika._

_Gdy Alistair wreszcie wyprowadził kolejny cios, wsunęła się pod jego wyciągniętą ręką, zablokowała uderzenie i obróciła, znajdując się za plecami templariusza._

_A potem, czego Zev się po niej nie spodziewał, kopnęła Alistaira w kostkę. _

– _Auuuuuć! – syknął Strażnik tracąc równowagę. W następnej chwili podcięła go, jednocześnie wybijając miecz z jego dłoni. Sekundę potem siedziała na nim, przykładając ostrze miecza do jego gardła. Skrytobójca był pod wrażeniem, nie sądził, że Erendis potrafi korzystać z tak nieczystych sztuczek. Byłaby z niej świetna zabójczyni – pomyślał – we dwoje mogliby z łatwością wyrżnąć cały legion Kruków._

_W krystalicznie czystym powietrzu dźwięczał jej śmiech. Odrzuciła miecz na bok, nadal siedząc na chłopaku._

– _I jak ci się to podobało?_

– _Nieczyste zagrania – mruknął chwytając ją w talii. – Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny. _

_Przyciągnął ją do siebie sięgając jej ust. _

– _Ach, więc to tak – pomyślał Zev obserwują całującą się parę. – Nic dziwnego, że nie potrzebowała jego „usług"._

– _Powinieneś, Wasza Wysokość – rzuciła Erendis zsuwając się na ziemię. Usiadła na trawie obok niego. Templariusz popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem._

– _Nie mów tak do mnie, nigdy tego nie chciałem i nie chcę…_

– _Nie zawsze możemy mieć to, czego chcemy – w głosie Strażniczki słychać było determinację, spojrzała Alistairowi w twarz, odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła.– Nie możesz się z tego wycofać, Ferelden cię potrzebuje._

– _Ale ja go nie potrzebuję – mruknął chłopak unosząc się na łokciu. Erendis westchnęła ciężko. – Poza tym – kontynuował – wcale nie jest powiedziane, że muszę się w to mieszać, moim celem, jako Szarego Strażnika, jest zakończyć Plagę._

_Dziewczyna parsknęła z dezaprobatą._

– _Bądź realistą, jeśli tylko Eamon dojdzie do siebie, będzie nalegał żebyś zajął należne ci miejsce, jesteś ostatni z królewskiego rodu…_

– _Tak, teraz akurat sobie o mnie przypomnieli. Poza tym… – Alistair przesunął dłonią po jej długich włosach, chwycił w palce jedno pasmo – nie chcę być niczym więcej niż Szarym Strażnikiem Is, moje miejsce jest przy tobie – dodał cicho._

_Erendis wydała z siebie cichy pomruk po czym popchnęła templariusza z powrotem na ziemię, pochylając się nad nim._

– _Zamknij się i pokochaj się ze mną – warknęła rozpinając jego koszulę._

_Zev opuścił cicho swoją kryjówkę udając się do obozu. Po drodze analizował wszystko co podsłuchał. Los to naprawdę przewrotna suka – myślał. Mylił się, gdy przyjmując zlecenie uważał, że chodzi jedynie o zabicie niewygodnych świadków. Chodziło o coś więcej. Najwyraźniej mieli nie tylko Plagę na karku, gra toczyła się o tron Fereldenu. Przewrócił oczami kręcąc głową nad swoją naiwnością. – W coś ty się wpakował Zev? – mruknął do siebie._

– Zamyśliłeś się – drgnął usłyszawszy jej cichy głos tuż przy swoim uchu.

–Tsk tsk tsk, podeszłaś mnie, chyba się starzeję _carra_– odpowiedział obracając się do Erendis. Była tak blisko, że czuł jej zapach.

Bergamotka i trawa cytrynowa, nic się nie zmieniło – pomyślał.

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać, czyż nie Strażniczko?

Przez moment przyglądała mu się tymi swoimi przepastnymi źrenicami. Prawie zapomniał, jak hipnotyzujące potrafią być jej oczy.

– Nie unikniemy tej rozmowy, prawda?

Zev pokręcił głową z szelmowskim uśmiechem, jego oczy błądziły po jej lśniącej od potu skórze.

– Świetnie – mruknęła odchodząc. – Przyjdź po śniadaniu do mojego gabinetu.  
Zniknęła pośród drzew zostawiając go samego w skąpanym słońcem ogrodzie.

~o~

Przez całą noc wydawało mu się, że słyszy szepty. Udało mu się zasnąć kilka razy, ale ze snu wybudzał się z cichym jękiem. Całe ciało bolało go, mimo że wczoraj magin opatrzył jego rany i podał mu lekarstwa. Pocieszał się, że ranek przyniesie poprawę, ale tak się nie stało. Jasne słońce wpadające przez wysokie okna lazaretu sprawiały ból jego oczom. Mięśnie bolały, jak po bardzo wyczerpującym wysiłku i te zawroty głowy... Miał nadzieję, że szybko dojdzie do siebie i opuści to miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce będzie w stanie przejść do planu B. A jednak życie okazało się okrutne, znowu. Z przerażającą jasnością zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego objawy to nie zwykłe wyczerpanie, czy reakcja na zaklęcia. W momencie, gdy sobie to uświadomił, wydało mu się, że cały świat wali mu się na głowę kolejny raz.

To była zaraza. Jakimś cudem, tam, na tej przeklętej polanie, będąc o krok od zemsty, został zarażony. Nie było na to rady. Poniósł klęskę, zawiódł najbliższych, i najśmieszniejsze było to, że umierając pozostawał na łasce kobiety, którą przysięgał zabić.

– Jest gorzej? Prawda? – usłyszał jej cichy głos. Otworzył oczy. Stała przed jego łóżkiem spoglądając na niego ze smutkiem. Nie mógł tego pojąć, czemu litowała się nad obcym sobie człowiekiem? Czy wobec innych zawsze przybierała tą pozę wspaniałomyślności i troski? Musiała być wyjątkowo obłudna, on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaka jest naprawdę. Bo jakim trzeba być potworem, żeby spalić całe miasto skazując tych, którzy przeżyli najazd pomiotów na straszną śmierć w płomieniach?

Zacisnął mocniej pięści. Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie – pomyślał. Ta jak i wiele innych zbrodni, ta nie zostanie ukarana.

– Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że to skażenie pomiocią krwią.

– Wiem – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. – Na to nie ma lekarstwa – odwrócił od niej wzrok. Jej współczująca twarz irytowała go. Gdyby był w stanie unieść się z łóżka, gdyby dostał swój miecz albo nóż, cokolwiek…

– A więc wiesz, co to dla ciebie oznacza – powiedziała, przysuwając do jego łóżka krzesło i siadając na nim.

– Powiedz mi Williamie, masz jakąś rodzinę, kogoś, kogo trzeba zawiadomić?

– Nie mam nikogo.

– Z tej sytuacji jest pewne wyjście i jestem w stanie ci je przedstawić, chociaż nie wiem, czy będzie to dla ciebie wybawieniem, czy wyrokiem śmierci.

Podniósł na nią oczy. Wydawała się być zmieszana, niepewna, zaciekawiła go.

– Zważywszy na twoje umiejętności, jak i na to, że, nie masz wiele do stracenia, chcę cię zwerbować do Szarej Straży.

Chłopak poruszył się niepewnie, był przekonany, że się przesłyszał. On w Szarej Straży, czy to jakieś kpiny?

– Dołączenie to jedyna szansa na wyzdrowienie – ciągnęła, spoglądając ponad niego. – Nie będę cię okłamywać, rytuał może cię zabić, ale zważywszy na twoją sytuację…

– I tak jestem trupem – przerwał. W jego głowie zapaliła się nikła nadzieja. Może miał jeszcze szanse dokończyć to, co zaczął. Jeśli przeżyje…

– Zgadzam się.

Spojrzała na niego w zamyśleniu. W jego głosie dźwięczała stanowczość. Chłopak z trudem podniósł się na łokciach i z determinacją spojrzał w jej oczy. Było w nich coś dziwnego, jakiś cień, który dostrzegła już podczas tamtej feralnej nocy, gdy został zakażony.

– Chcę spróbować.

– Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się wstając. – Pójdę powiadomić Finna, powinien przygotować cię do rytuału.

~o~

Oderwała wzrok od dokumentów leżących przed nią. Podniosła wzrok i poirytowana mruknęła.

– Mógłbyś chociaż zapukać.

Przed jej biurkiem, na krześle siedział Zev. Wśliznął się niepostrzeżenie do pokoju, Komendantka była tak zamyślona, że nawet go nie usłyszała. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował ją, gdy przebiegając wzrokiem po dokumentach marszczyła brwi.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście się starzeję – rzucił, przypominając sobie, jak sprytnie podeszła go z rana.

– Wydawało mi się, że byliśmy umówieni po śniadaniu – Erendis zerknęła na zegar ścienny. – Jest południe.

– Wybacz, miałem kilka rzeczy do załatwienia.

Kobieta uniosła brwi w wyrazie niezadowolenia, a potem wróciła do przekładania papierów zalegających jej biurko.

– Jestem pewna, że dałam ci jasno do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– O tak, moja droga Strażniczko, oświadczyłaś mi to bardzo dobitnie.

– Więc jeśli mogę zapytać – spojrzała na bezczelnie uśmiechniętego elfa – co do cholery tu jeszcze robisz?

Zev zmrużył oczy, po czym niedbałym ruchem ręki odgarnął włosy z czoła.

– Miałem dopilnować, żebyś dotarła do twierdzy w jednym kawałku i to na życzenie Eamona, czyż nie, moja piękna?

– I dotarłam, a teraz możesz się już zwijać, oboje wiemy, że w tym jesteś najlepszy.

– Auuuć! To zabolało.

– Mówię poważnie Zev, nie chcę być niegościnna, ale nic tu po tobie.

Elf odchylił głowę spoglądając na sufit, na jego ustach błąkał się szelmowski uśmiech.

– Nie mogę tak po prostu cię zostawić, _mi amora_.

–Chyba już gdzieś to słyszałam – mruknęła Erendis. Z satysfakcją dostrzegła cień smutku w jego oczach.

– Chodzi o to, że przyjąłem zadanie – rzucił w końcu.

Erendis spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

– Eamon wynajął mnie, żebym odnalazł wytatuowanych zabójców.

– Co?

– Zapłacił mi, żebym dowiedział się, kto próbuje dorwać jego sojuszniczkę.

Erendis wstrzymała powietrze w płucach. A więc wcale nie chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo. Absurdalnie to właśnie zabolało. Nie został dla niej, tylko dla pieniędzy. Opuściła wzrok mając nadzieję, że nie dostrzegł zawodu malującego się na jej twarzy.

– Więc powinieneś ich szukać, a nie siedzieć tutaj.

– Po co ich szukać _dolce cour_ , oni sami nas znajdą, a raczej ciebie – objaśnił, szczerząc się jeszcze szerzej.

Westchnęła ciężko. Eamon nie powinien stawiać jej w takim położeniu. Będzie musiała znosić elfa, Stwórca wie jak długo. Sfrustrowana potarła czoło ręką.

– A gdybym po prostu kazała wyrzucić cię za mury?

– Dobrze wiesz, że i tak wrócę – zaśmiał się podnosząc z krzesła.

– Twierdza jest dobrze strzeżona, nie wejdziesz.

– Czyżby? – stał już przy drzwiach. – Wczorajszej nocy zwiedziłem cały zamek, dziedziniec i podzamcze i nikt mnie nie zatrzymał. Gdyby skrytobójcy chcieli, wśliznęliby się do twojej komnaty tak, jak ja to zrobiłem kilka chwil przed świtem – szepnął spoglądając w jej granatowe oczy. Erendis zaniemówiła. Wczorajszej nocy, ona i Nate… Czuła, jak rumieniec wykwita na jej policzkach. Opuściła głowę, chcąc ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale elf już wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zostawił ją z dziwnym poczuciem winy.

– Cholera – mruknęła. – Czemu mam mieć wyrzuty sumienia? Nie jestem mu nic winna. Nic! – wymruczała mocno poirytowana.

~o~

– Przyłącz się do nas, bracie. …. – jej głos odbijał się echem w wysoko sklepionej komnacie.

W rękach trzymała ciężki, złocony puchar. Przed nią, wspierając się na ramieniu Nathaniela i Cody'ego, stał Will. Był bardzo blady, usta zsiniały mu, trząsł się jak osikowy listek na wietrze. Widziała to wiele razy i najczęściej jedyną pomocą, jaką mogła zaofiarować była szybka śmierć. Możliwe, że i w tym przypadku tak miało się stać. Wszystko w rękach Stwórcy – pomyślała.

– Przyłącz się do nas, do ukrytych w cieniu – wypowiadając słowa patrzała mu w oczy, odwzajemniał jej spojrzenie. Wydawał się spokojny, zdeterminowany. Nie potrafiła tego nazwać, ale czuła, że w tym chłopaku jest coś niepokojącego, jakaś przepaść, tajemnica.

– Przyłącz się do nas, pełniących wieczną służbę….

Zerknęła w głąb pucharu, gdzie krew pomiotów mieszała się z innymi magicznymi składnikami. Teraz wiedziała, że był wśród nich elfi korzeń, lyrium, embarium i jeszcze inne rzadkie składniki, w tym krew arcydemona. Pamiętała zapach tego wywaru, jego gęsty słodko–gorzki smak, gdy przelewał się jej przez gardło.

Podała kielich Williamowi, a ten zdecydowanym ruchem podniósł go do ust. Opróżnił zawartość jednym haustem, dostrzegła jego rozszerzone źrenice, jego wzrok wbity w nią.

_Gęsta, lepka ciecz spłynęła w dół jej gardła pozostawiając nieprzyjemny posmak na języku. Czuła to, jak spływa w dół jej przełyku, pozostając nienaturalnie chłodna, jakby przebijał ją sopel lodu. Żołądek zareagował konwulsjami, poczuła smak żółci w ustach, to było tak jakby jej własne ciało chciało pozbyć się tej substancji. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, aby nie zwymiotować. Zamknęła oczy i nagle poczuła to. Zimny sopel zmienił się nagle w potworny żar rozpełzający się po ciele, pulsujący w takt bicia serca. Miała wrażenie, że coś ją zżera od środka, coś się w niej porusza wbrew woli. Zatrzęsła się, dreszcz, jeden za drugim przebiegał mięśnie, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści starając się oddychać jak najgłębiej. Alistair stał przy niej, podtrzymując ją by nie osunęła się na podłogę. Była świadoma jego obecności, a raczej tego, co było w nim, skażenia. Potem przyszedł rozdzierający ból w każdym mięśniu, każdej cząstce ciała. Ale i to nie było najgorsze. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami zobaczyła obraz, wszystko czerwone, zniekształcone. Słyszała głosy, potworny jazgot, ryk i zgrzyt, i to wszystko jednocześnie było straszne i piękne, nie mogła się temu oprzeć. Zobaczyła go – potworna istota, skąpana w czerwieni, okryta ogniem. Jedynie z zarysu przypominała olbrzymiego smoka, można było spojrzeć poza tę formę, dostrzec wnętrze gorejące mocą. On ją przywoływał, przyciągał._

_Ponad wszystko chciała podążyć za wezwaniem, ale jakaś cząstka niej nadal myślała racjonalnie, nadal opierała się mocy tej porażającej istoty. Z całych sił starała się otworzyć oczy, ale okazało się, że nawet patrząc przed siebie, na posadzkę kamiennej sali twierdzy Ostagaru, nadal widziała tę istotę, słyszała jej głos. Nie, Stwórco! Niech to się skończy! Niech to zniknie! Każcie mu przestać wołać. Każcie mu zamknąć się. Nie mogę tego znieść! Nie mogę…_

Pochyliła się nad leżącym na posadzce chłopakiem. Delikatnie obróciła go na plecy. Był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał. Dotknęła jego spoconego czoła. Uśmiechnęła się do stojących wokół niej Strażników.

– Będzie żył – oznajmiła.

~o~

Erendis siedział na schodach wiodących na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Obszerny plac wybrukowany granitowymi płytami, otoczony z trzech stron ścianami zamku, z czwartej otwierał się na ogród. Był to jedyny tak duży plac w twierdzy i od samego początku służył Strażnikom i żołnierzom do ćwiczeń.

Przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu w porannych godzinach zbierali się tu jej towarzysze, by razem ćwiczyć i uczyć się od siebie nawzajem. Trening był przydatny, aby utrzymać wszystkich w dobrej kondycji. Od dłuższego czasu w okolicach Amarantu nie widziano pomiotów i Strażnicy nie mieli wielu okazji do ćwiczenia walki w zespole. Czasem zdarzały się drobne utarczki z bandytami lub niespodziewany napad korsarzy na wybrzeżu. Nic, co by stanowiło wyzwanie dla doświadczonych wojowników.

Komendantka z dumą spojrzała na swoich podkomendnych. To prawda, w Fereldenie było niewielu Szarych Strażników, zastępy w Wolnych Marchiach czy w Orlais był znacznie liczniejsze, jednakże Erendis stawiała na jakość. Obecnie było ich dziewięcioro i każde z nich posiadało unikalne zdolności i umiejętności, które wyróżniały ich na tle innych. W koszarach przebywało jeszcze kilku rekrutów, którzy pragnęli przyłączyć się do Szarych. Erendis nie śpieszyła się z wyborem, młodzi musieli wykazać się sporymi umiejętnościami, trenowali pod okiem Oghrena i Nathaniela, ale przed wszystkim musieli okazać się oddanymi sprawie. Nie chciała popełnić błędu, jakim była rekrutacja Andersa i Velany.

Komendantka spojrzała na walczących na placu. Ohren i sir Roger przeciwko Cody'emu i Williamowi.

Przyłączenie zawsze było dla niej niezmierne trudnym i traumatycznym przeżyciem. W ciągu tych kilku lat odkąd została komendantką, kilkakrotnie musiała pogodzić się ze śmiercią rekrutów podczas Dołączenia. Osobom, które rekrutowała, zawsze mówiła prawdę. Dołączenie mogło zakończyć się śmiercią. Wielu chętnych rezygnowało. Uważała, że tak jest lepiej, ona miała spokojne sumienie, a do Straży trafiali tylko ci z mocną motywacją, zdecydowani oddać życie w walce przeciw pomiotom.

Spoglądała na Williama. Chłopak przeżył Dołączenie i doszedł do zdrowia zadziwiająco szybko. Teraz był już w stanie ćwiczyć razem z innymi. Był bardzo zwinny, szybki i precyzyjny. Może nie posiadał takiej krzepy jak Oghren czy Nate, nie był też tak doświadczony jak sir Roger czy Cody, ale jego taktyka, sposób poruszania się sprawiały, że był naprawdę skuteczny. Martwiło ją tylko to, że był tak zamknięty w sobie. Stronił od towarzystwa innych, nie opowiadał o sobie, o tym co robił wcześniej. W rozmowie, jaką z nim przeprowadziła tuż po tym, jak oprzytomniał, powiedział, że jego rodzina zginęła podczas napadu pomiotów, że po ich śmierci zaciągnął się do najemników Czerwonej Stali, a gdy spotkał jej konwój, był właśnie w drodze do Denerim. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że było w nim dużo gniewu, ukrytego gdzieś pod twardą skorupą obojętności. Miała nadzieję, że z czasem przywyknie do swoich nowych braci i sióstr, otworzy się na nich, zżyje z nimi. Na to potrzebny był czas.

– Wystarczy – przerwała sparing. – Myślę, że jest remis – oświadczyła, gdy walczący podeszli do niej.

– Na kudłate tyłki Patronów, nie!– wrzasnął krasnolud. – Właśnie miałam nakopać temu skubańcowi – kiwnął głową w stronę Cody'ego.

– Musiałbyś najpierw dostać nogą do mojego zadka, konusie.

– Co nie byłoby takie trudne, gdybym cię najpierw obalił, chuderlaku.

– Jedyne, co jesteś w stanie obalić to kilka butelek siwuch, śmierdzielu – zachichotał Cody.

– A i to nie zawsze – dorzucił Adril.

– Całujta pomioty w dupsko, ja wam dzisiaj pokażę, przed północą będziecie wszyscy leżeć pod stołem – zawołał z pasją Ohgren.

– A ty będziesz na stole – rzuciła Erendis z filuternym uśmiechem – tańcował?

– Raz się zdarzyło i będą mi wypominać do końca świata – krasnolud sapnął. – Hej, ty tańcowałaś ze mną – wskazał na nią palcem.

– Założę się, że to był o wiele przyjemniejszy widok niż twój tłusty tyłek podrygujący w takt oberka. – Nate uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– I był – usłyszała za sobą głos Zevrana. Jak to miał w zwyczaju, elf zjawił się nie wiadomo kiedy i skąd. Stał tuż przy niej uśmiechając się swoim najbardziej zmysłowym uśmiechem.

Popatrzyła na niego. W jego oczach mogła dostrzec ogień pożądania, zupełnie tak samo, jak tamtej nocy w tawernie, w Diamentowym Zakątku.

_To była noc pełna szaleństwa i śpiewów. Właśnie wrócili z karkołomnej wyprawy z Głębokich Ścieżek. Harrowmont zasiadł na tronie i całe miasto odetchnęło z ulgą. Oni otrzymali przyrzeczenie wsparcia, gdy nadejdzie chwila ostatecznej bitwy. Czegóż można było chcieć więcej? Wszyscy przychodzący do tawerny chcieli się napić z czempionem Harrowmonta, tą, która osobiście rozmawiała z patronem Caradinem, a ona nie odmawiała._

_Sala była pełna wpółpijanych krasnoludów. Barmanki nie nadążały z napełnianiem kufli. Żywiołowa krasnoludzka muzyka mieszała się z gwarem rozmów i śmiechów._

_Zev siedział w rogu spoglądając płomiennym wzrokiem na swoją Szarą Strażniczkę. Ignorował rozmowy wkoło wodząc oczami za Erendis._

– _Wcale nie jestem pijany – żachnął się Oghren._

– _Jesteś pijany – potwierdziła Wynne._

– _Nie._

– _Tak! – Morrigan spojrzała na niego znad swojego kufla. – Jesteś pijany, śmierdzący odchodzie bryłkowca._

– _Za słabe! – zawołał krasnolud – Słabiutkie, złośliwa, chuderlawa dziwko. – Popijając z kufla wyszczerzył się do apostatki. Nie wiadomo, czemu oboje znajdowali wielką przyjemność w obrzucaniu się paskudnymi wyzwiskami._

– _Dajcie już spokój – jęknęła Lel. – Nie mogę tego słuchać._

– _To jest bez sensu – mruknęła Wynne wstając zza stołu z zamiarem odejścia._

– _Zgadzam się – stwierdził Sten, który przez cały czas nie wypił ani łyka alkoholu. – Nie rozumiem, czemu tu jeszcze jesteśmy?_

_Rozmowy jego towarzyszy docierały do niego tylko połowicznie, nie mógł się na niczym skupić, gdy Eris była w pobliżu. Widział ją, jak stała przy kontuarze, rozmawiając z jakimś orzammarskim arystokratą. Miała wypieki na twarzy, oczy lśniły dziko w blasku świec, na czerwonych ustach błąkał się złośliwy uśmieszek. Dwa czarne warkocze opadały na plecy. Miała na sobie białą, jedwabną bluzkę i obcisłe skórzane spodnie podkreślające jej zgrabne pośladki i uda. Zev oblizał wargi. Sypiali ze sobą od miesiąca, a ciągle budziła w nim niesamowite pożądanie. Elf zastanawiał się, czy podniecenie jakie czuł, gdy była blisko, kiedykolwiek osłabnie. Żadna kobieta wcześniej nie była w stanie tak mocno zaleźć mu za skórę, nawet Rinna…_

_Złowił jej wzrok, gdy zbliżała się do ich stołu niosąc cztery pełne kufle piwa. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zmysłowo, stawiając przed nim piwo. Podała też napitki Lel i Morrigan. Czwarty uniosła do ust._

– _A dla mnie? – Oghren wstał ze swojego miejsca zataczając się lekko. Żeby nie upaść, oparł się o Lel, ta prychnęła marszcząc nos._

– _Myślę, że tobie już wystarczy – zaśmiała się Eris. – Jeszcze chwila i stoczysz się pod stół._

– _Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – mruknęła Morri._

– _Co? Na Kamień! Z łatwością zatańczę oberka na tym cholernym stole._

_Eris prychnęła pijackim śmiechem._

– _W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – dorzucił krasnolud, łypiąc na nią spode łba. – Jesteś ululana._

_Strażniczka poniosła się z ławy._

– _To wyzwanie? _

_I oto po chwili, przy ogólnym wybuchu wesołości, oboje z Oghrenem wdrapywali się na stół. Lel zaśmiewała się z obojga, gdy przy wtórze gawiedzi tańczyli na kamiennym blacie roztrącając puste kufle. Sten kręcił głową z dezaprobatą, Morri przewracała oczami. Wynne natomiast, zupełnie niespodziewanie, klaskała do taktu. _

_Zev nie widział nic prócz Strażniczki. Jej długie warkocze wirujące, gdy robiła zamaszyste obroty. Rozogniona twarz, roześmiane oczy, lekko otwarte usta. Piersi podskakujące w takt muzyki, kołyszące się biodra. Czuł jak żar rozlewa się po jego podbrzuszu, jak jego organ twardnieje od samego patrzenia na nią. _

_Muzyka ucichła i Eris zeskoczyła ze stołu. Ohgren, który trzymał się dzielnie, na koniec wykonał niezgrabny piruet, po czym runął z blatu, przy głośnym ryku otaczających go biesiadników. _

– _To chyba oznacza, że wygrałam zakład – zawołała Erendis unosząc kufel ponad głowę. – Za króla Harrowmonta! – krzyknęła i odpowiedział jej tłum krasnoludów._

– _Nic mi nie jest – oznajmił spod ławy Oghren i ręką wymacał kufel ściągając go z blatu pod stół. _

_Strażniczka podeszła do elfa, zalotnie kołysząc biodrami._

– _Jesteś dzisiaj zadziwiająco milczący – mruknęła siadając mu na kolanach. Wyraźnie czuł żar jej ciała, jej obezwładniający zapach, przed oczami jej piersi okryte delikatnym materiałem bluzki. Miał wielką ochotę chwycić jedwab i rozedrzeć go, aby tylko jak najszybciej dostać się do jej krągłych, jędrnych piersi._

– _Przedkładam obserwowanie nad debatowanie, mi Amora – objął ją w tali przyciskając do siebie._

– _Od kiedy? – zachichotała, ręką przesuwając w dół jego torsu, aż zahaczyła o pas u jego spodni. Potem jej ręka powędrowała jeszcze niżej, dotykając jego nabrzmiałej męskości. Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko nachylając się do jego ucha._

– _Chciałbyś może prywatny pokaz tańca? _

_Mruknął namiętnie przyciągając ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej._

– _O niczym więcej nie marzę._

– _Czy wy nie możecie się opanować? – syknęła Morrigan._

– _I tak cały Orzammar już wie, że Strażniczka sypia z elfem – westchnęła Wynne._

– _Po prostu mi zazdrościcie – Erendis odwróciła się do czarodziejek z szelmowskim uśmiechem._

– _Ta, jasne – Morri pociągnęła solidny łyk z kufla. – Bardzo tęsknię za wstydliwymi chorobami._

– _Tęsknię?– Wynne uniosła jedną brew z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na apostatkę._

_Jęk niezadowolenia Morigan zagłuszył wybuch śmiechu reszty towarzystwa. Jedynie Sten skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem._

– _To co z tym prywatnym pokazem? – mruknął elf do ucha Strażniczki._

– Znowu się na mnie gapisz – powiedziała, odwracając głowę tak, że nie mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy.

– Zamyśliłem się.

– A to dopiero nowina – zawołał Oghren podchodząc do Erendis. – Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz.

Elf spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że twoja głowa jest ci potrzebna, tylko po to żeby deszcz nie napadał ci do szyi.

– Od czasu do czasu przydaje się jeszcze walnąć kogoś z czółka –– zawołał Nate zbliżając się do schodów. – Walnąć z czółka sześciolatka, do każdego innego przeciwnika krasnolud jest zmuszony podskakiwać.

– Albo dostawiać stołek – dorzucił wesoło Cody.

– Albo prosić napastnika, żeby na chwilę ukląkł – parsknęła Erendis, obdarzając rudzielca krzywym uśmiechem.

– Ależ, co ja miałem powiedzieć? – Zev zignorował gwarzących Strażników zwracając się ku komendantce. – Ach tak, pani Woosley mówiła, że przybył goniec z listami, pomyślałem, że może chciałabyś to wiedzieć _cara_.

Erendis spojrzała za siebie, gdzie na schodach siedzieli strażnicy.

– Dobrze, poćwiczcie w grupach. Oghren, Cody, Bethany i sir Roger na pozostałych. Widzimy się na obiedzie.

Idąc w kierunku gabinetu przeglądała listy. Była długo wyczekiwana wiadomość od Fergusa, był list od Wynne, listy od Eamona i jakieś urzędowe pismo z królewskiej kancelarii. Nie zdążyła jednak zajść daleko, gdy usłyszała krzyki dobiegające z dziedzińca. Śpiesznie skierowała się w tamtą stronę, zastanawiając się, co wywołało taki harmider. W drzwiach zderzyła się z Hyrmielem, elf wyglądał na oszołomionego, jego ubranie było pokryte czymś czarnym, co przypominało sadzę, włosy nad czołem miał opalone, czuła od niego dym.

– Co się dzieje?

Spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

– Zaklęcie…. Ogień… Coś wybuchło, nie wiem… – wyrzucił z siebie, mijając ją.


	8. Nieufność

Gdy zbiegała po stopniach, wiedziała już, że to musiało być potężne zaklęcie. Cody leżał najbliżej schodów i do niego podbiegła najpierw. Chłopak miał lekkie oparzenia twarzy i rąk, był nieco oszołomiony. Najprawdopodobniej siła odrzutu cisnęła nim o ziemię. Spojrzała przed siebie.

Zev pochylał się nad Adrilem, Will otrzepywał ramiona próbując zagasić tlący się materiał kurtki. Oghren stał nad Bethany i wrzeszczał na nią, podczas gdy Roger siedział obok starając się najwyraźniej otrząsnąć z oszołomienia. Trzy kroki od nich leżał Nate. Howe leżał na brzuchu, nie poruszał się. Podbiegła do niego mocno zaniepokojona. Gdy odwróciła go na plecy, dostrzegła liczne oparzenia na twarzy, szyi i rękach. Materiał jego kurtki był przepalony na tyle, że widać było koszulę poczerniałą od ognia i zakrwawioną od odniesionych ran.

– Na cycki Andrasty, coś ty sobie myślała?! – wrzeszczał Oghren stojąc nad Bethany.

Dziewczyna uniosła na niego oczy, najwidoczniej była zbyt oszołomiona, żeby odpowiedzieć.

– Mogłaś nas wszystkich zabić!

– Nie! – jej głos drżał. – Gdyby nie ten… ten nadęty bufon… nic by się nie stało…

– Dałaś się ponieść! – wrzasnął Roger, próbując się podnieść.

– Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – Głos Erendis był spokojny i stanowczy. – Nie czas na to. Bethany, pomóż mi z Natem.

Dziewczyna chciała się podnieść z ziemi, ale najwyraźniej nie była w stanie.

– Nie mogę – szepnęła.

– Co?

– On mnie grzmotnął. – Wskazała palcem na Rogera. Erendis uniosła pytająco brwi patrząc na ekstemplariusza.

– Dwa razy pod rząd – jęknęła Bethany i rozpłakała się.

– Kurwa – wyrwało się Erendis – nie można was zostawić samych na pięć minut.

W tej chwili u jej boku znalazł się Finn.

– Masz przy sobie lyrium? – mruknęła, gdy zaczął leczyć Nate'a. Chłopak wskazał jej swoją torbę. Erendis wyszukała w niej niewielką fiolkę błękitnawego płynu. Zostawiając Nathaniela w rękach uzdrowiciela, podała ją Bethany. Dziewczyna przyjęła ją drżącymi rękami. Była bardzo blada i najwyraźniej wyczerpana. Wypiła duszkiem miksturę i z jękiem podniosła się z ziemi. Od razu podeszła do Cody'ego.

– Nie można jej ufać – mruknął Roger śledząc ją bacznie.

–Zamknij się! – Twardy głos Erendis sprawił, że rycerz uniósł na nią swe oczy. – Grzmotnąłeś ją?

– O mało nas nie spaliła.

– To był mały Armagedon – przyznał Oghren.

Bethany szybko uporała się z Codym i zajęła Adrilem. Zev podszedł do Erendis.

– To prawda, rozpętała niezgorsze piekło, jak na sparing poszła trochę za ostro.

– Za ostro? – zbulwersował się sir Roger. – O mało nas nie usmażyła!

Erendis obejrzała się na czarodziejkę. Kobieta sprawnie uwijała się z Codym, po chwili zaczerwieniona skóra na jego rękach i twarzy przybrała nico naturalniejszy odcień. Potem podeszła do Finna ofiarowując pomoc przy leczeniu Nate'a.

– Co z nim?

Mag podniósł oczy na komendantkę.

– Nic mu nie będzie, ale leczenie potrwa, trochę się przypalił.

– Zev? – Erendis zwróciła się do elfa. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się tu do diaska zdarzyło?

– Ćwiczyli tak, jak im kazałaś. Bethany wywołała ognistą burzę. Najwyraźniej Pan-Były- Templariusz" uznał, że to za wiele i ją wydrenował z many.

– Bethany?

Dziewczyna podniosła się od rannego i podeszła do nich. Teraz wydawała się trochę bardziej opanowana, chociaż gdy mówiła, ręce nadal jej drżały.

– To wszystko przez tego dupka – wycedziła patrząc na Rogera.

– Jestem w stanie kontrolować zaklęcia, nikt by nie oberwał, gdyby ten pajac nie zabrał mi całej many.

– Przegięłaś – wrzasnął rycerz.

– Przegięłam?! Ty zakuty łbie… wyssałeś ze mnie manę, jak niby miałam kontrolować zaklęcie nie mając many?!

– Takiego zaklęcia nie da się kontrolować – mruknął pod nosem, ale czarodziejka i tak go usłyszała.

Oczy Bethany zamigotały płomieniami. Niemal poczuli żar od niej bijący.

– Gówno wiesz, templariuszu – wysyczała zaciskając pięści.

– Ma być cisza! – krzyknęła Erendis. Oboje umilkli piorunując się wzrokiem. – Finn, czy możliwe jest zachowanie kontroli nad obszarem rażenia?

Czarodziej przytaknął.

– Owszem, starszy zaklinacz z Wieży to potrafił, to wymaga dużych umiejętności i sporych zasobów many.

– Sama widzisz, komendantko – Roger uśmiechnął się krzywo. – To już przesada, żeby zganiać całą winę na mnie, gdyby nie ja…

– Chociaż jakby się zastanowić… – wtrącił Zev – Nikt nie oberwał, póki templariusz jej nie grzmotnął, potem dopiero rozpętało się piekło.

– Nie ma więc innej rady, jak to sprawdzić – mruknęła Erendis.

– Chyba żartujesz? – Oghren pokręcił głową.

Erendis rozejrzała się po placu. Kilku służących przybiegło wraz z Hyrmielem, pomogli Cody'emu stanąć na nogi. Adril także siedział już na schodach otrzepując z siebie spopielałe strzępy ubrania. Finn skończył rzucać zaklęcia na Nathaniela i dwaj jego pomocnicy ułożyli go na noszach z zamiarem zabrania do lazaretu. Z boku stał William przyglądając się wszystkiemu z obojętnością.

– Bhetany, odsapnij chwilę, gdy będziesz gotowa rzucisz to zaklęcie jeszcze raz, Oghren i Roger zostaną w charakterze świadków, Finn, ty też się przydasz na wszelki wypadek.

– Chyba oszalałaś! – zawołał za nią Oghren – Chcesz ryzykować własnym zdrowiem?

– Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli rzeczywiście sobie nie poradzi – tu komendantka spojrzała na dziewczynę – Finn się mną zajmie, ale ty masz trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy – wskazała palcem na ekstemplariusza.

Czekając, aż dziedziniec opustoszeje, siadła na schodach. Obok niej stanął Zev.

– Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?

Uniosła głowę spoglądając na elfa.

– Wiesz, jak to jest. W ogniu bitwy musisz liczyć na swoich towarzyszy, jeśli w grupie nie ma zaufania… – westchnęła ciężko. Przymknęła na moment oczy wracając do tamtego epizodu.

_To miał być rutynowy zwiad. Wysłała Stena i Lel na ścieżkę biegnąca ku przełęczy, sama wraz ze skrytobójcą obeszła pogrążoną w martwej ciszy wioskę od południa, chcąc zbadać drogę prowadzącą ku ruinom piętrzącym się na zboczu góry. Poprzedniego wieczora napotkali kilkunastu nieprzyjaźnie nastawionych członków sekty zamieszkujących wioskę o nazwie Niebo. Skończyło się na kilku zadrapaniach i drobnych ranach, ale wszyscy byli zgodni, że dalszy rekonesans trzeba prowadzić ostrożnie. Dlatego właśnie teraz wraz z Zevem przedzierali się przez gęstwinę. Nim jednak doszli na skraj lasu, elf położył rękę na jej ramieniu. _

– _Ktoś za nami idzie – szepnął bezgłośnie. Oboje na moment znieruchomieli nasłuchując. Rzeczywiście ktoś szedł ich śladem. Erendis ostrożnie dobyła swoje ostrze. Zevran wyciągnął zza paska długi sztylet i nim mrugnęła okiem, znikł w cieniu drzew, dosłownie rozpływając się w powietrzu. _

_Stała w ciszy ukryta za szerokim pniem drzewa, starając się nie szczękać z zimna zębami. Był środek zimy, a tu w górach mróz był większy i opadów było więcej. Słyszała wyraźnie czyjeś kroki trzeszczące na zamarzniętym śniegu._

_W chwili, gdy śledzący ich wyłonił się z gęstwiny młodych świerków, dostrzegła jakiś cień poruszający się obok. W następnej chwili Alistair stał nieruchomo z ostrzem Zevranowego sztyletu przytkniętym do szyi. _

– _Co ty tu robisz? – syknęła Erendis jednocześnie machając do elfa, by opuścił sztylet._

– _Idę z wami – mruknął Alistair odwracając się do skrytobójcy._

– _Po jakie licho? – W jej głosie słychać było irytację. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej i odciągając nieco na bok szepną:._

– _Przecież nie mogłem cię zostawić z tym… – obrzucił spojrzeniem Zeva – skrytobójcą. Co to w ogóle za dziwny pomysł? Łazisz z nim sama po lesie? Jeszcze miesiąc temu chciał cię zabić, może nadal chce..._

_Zev podszedł do nich._

– _Robię wiele rzeczy templariuszu, zabijam, kocham, kradnę, ale NIE ZDRADZAM!_

_To była jedna, jedyna zasada, jaką sobie obrał. W całym tym bałaganie, jakim było dotąd jego życie, potrzebował choć jednej jasnej reguły, której mógłby się trzymać. Czegoś, co w jego własnych oczach odróżniałoby go od pospolitego rzezimieszka. A wiec nigdy nie złamał raz danej obietnicy, nigdy nie zdradzał kogoś, komu przysięgał wierność. Inna sprawa, że obietnice składał bardzo rzadko, a przysięgać komuś cokolwiek chyba mu się nie zdarzyło. _

– _Tak jak nie zdradziłeś Kruków? – Strażnik uśmiechnął się krzywo._

– _Nigdy im nie składałem żadnej obietnicy – mruknął elf. _

_Erednis uniosła brwi._

– _Miałeś zostać w obozie, z Morrigan i Wynne – wycedziła przez zęby. – Polazłeś za nami i zostawiłeś w obozie dwie czarodziejki bez żadnej ochrony?_

_Alistair zrobił nieco skruszoną minę._

– _Dadzą sobie radę – bąknął._

– _Alistair – jej głos zabrzmiał ostrzegawczo. – Jeśli ktoś je podejdzie… _

_Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli huk wystrzału, dobiegł ich głuchy łoskot burzy z piorunami z miejsca, gdzie mniej więcej był ich obóz. Najwidoczniej czarodziejki zostały zaatakowane. Erendis zaklęła w myślach i rzuciła szatynowi złowrogie spojrzenie._

_Zev pobiegł przodem, nieomylnie wybierając jak najkrótszą drogę. Strażnicy podążali tuż za nim. Erendis zagryzała wargi. Dlaczego on to robił? Czemu nie ufał jej opiniom? To on uczynił z niej lidera, zrzucił na jej barki wszystkie trudne i niewygodne decyzje, tylko po to, żeby za każdym razem, gdy się z nią nie zgadzał, narzekać._

_Wpadli na polanę, która jeszcze przed chwilą była ich obozem. Dostrzegli zdeptany śnieg, poprzewracane namioty, rozgrzebane ognisko. Nieopodal leżały trzy zwęglone ciała. To byli mieszkańcy wioski. Najwyraźniej Wynne użyła kuli ognia. Ślady krwi wiodły w kierunku stromego zbocza góry. _

– _Poszli tamtędy – elf wskazał na ślady na śniegu._

– _Kurwa mać! Alistair, to twoja wina – syknęła Erendis rozglądając się na boki._

– _Skąd mogłem wiedzieć? Nie mogłem cię zostawić z nim samą, nie ufam mu._

_Erendis była przy nim w trzech susach, chwyciła go za skurzaną kurtkę, zmuszając, by rosły mężczyzna pochylił się ku niej, zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy._

– _Ale. Ja. Mu. Ufam. – Wysyczała. – A ty podobno ufasz mi, więc może do jasnej cholery zaufasz wreszcie moim osądom i przestaniesz kwestionować moje decyzje na każdym kroku!_

_Odsunęła się od niego, sama dziwiąc się sobie, że tak bardzo jest na niego wściekła. Nie ufał jej. Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszli, po tym jak walczyli ramię w ramię, potykając się z pomiotami, bandytami, plugawcami i magami krwi. Nadal jej nie wierzył._

_Niejasno przeczuwała, że nie chodziło tylko o to. Ich związek nie należał do spokojnych, czasem miała wrażenie, że miłość nie powinna tak wyglądać. Czegoś brakowało, ale nie miała czasu i ochoty drążyć tego, co zalęgło się w jej sercu._

– _To wszystko jest bez sensu – mruknęła. – Nie mam do ciebie cierpliwości…_

_Jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz i pożałowała swoich słów. W jego łagodnych brązowych oczach dostrzegła ślad żalu. Wzięła głęboki oddech, musiała myśleć jasno. Będzie czas na przeprosiny, gdy znajdą Wynne i Morri. _

Erendis przymknęła oczy. Cienka, niczym woal, zasłona okryła jej ciało chroniąc przed gradem płonących kropel. Zza błyszczącej tarczy, poprzez płomień, dostrzegała skupioną twarz Bethany, kontrolującą jednocześnie dwa zaklęcia, bitewne i ochronne. W pobliżu stał Roger z mocno ściągniętymi brwiami i skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Oghren i Finn siedzieli na schodach spoglądając z niepokojem to na czarodziejkę, to na komendantkę. Erendis dostrzegła też nieco zaniepokojoną twarz Zevrana, miała wrażenie, że elf jest spięty.

Dała dwa kroku w przód i tarcza przesunęła się razem z nią. Wkoło niej spadał grad płonących kropel, wszystko wkoło skąpane było w nienaturalnym czerwonawym blasku, nagrzane powietrze falowało. Jeszcze dwa kroki i opuściła pole działania ognistego zaklęcia. Bethany rozproszyła czar i zwróciła się do ekstemplariusza z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Niesamowita – usłyszała szept Finna, zapewne mówił o zaklęciu, chociaż patrzał na czarodziejkę.

– Teraz mamy jasność – stwierdziła komendantka. – Roger, chce cię widzieć w moim gabinecie za kwadrans – zawołała opuszczając dziedziniec.

~o~

– Co u licha sobie myślałeś drenując ją? – jej głos był podniesiony. Ekstemplariusz stał na baczności przed jej biurkiem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę tuż nad jej głową. Ręce złożone po bokach, mocno zaciśnięte usta. Erendis odchyliła się w fotelu spoglądając na niego z niezadowoleniem. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie powinna niepotrzebnie się unosić. Do tego był właśnie szkolony przez większość życia, przyzwyczajenie bywa drugą naturą. Westchnęła ciężko spoglądając na Strażnika przed nią.

– Gdy zaproponowałam ci Dołączenie, byłam z tobą szczera, czyż nie?

– Tak, komendantko.

– Mówiłam, że przyjdzie ci pracować z różnymi osobnikami, złodziejami, skrytobójcami, śmierdzącymi krasnoludami, czasem apostatami. Mówiłam?

– Tak, komendantko.

– W ogniu bitwy Strażnicy muszą na sobie polegać, niezależnie od tego, kto był kim w przeszłości – zamknęła oczy na chwilę. – Twoja przeszłość nie może wpływać na twoje relacje z innymi. Zostając Szarym Strażnikiem odrzucasz wszystko, czym byłeś wcześniej, podobnie inni, nie są już ściganymi zbiegami, zbrodniarzami, magami. Stają się twoimi braćmi, siostrami, a rodzinie się po prostu ufa – zmierzyła jeszcze raz ekstemplariusza wzrokiem, tym razem już bez gniewu. – Gdyby to była prawdziwa akcja, wszyscy byście nie żyli. Swoim zachowaniem podkopałeś morale całej drużyny.

– Wiem, komendantko.

– Przeproś Bethany. Nie chcę więcej takich sytuacji.

– To się więcej nie powtórzy – mruknął mężczyzna.

– Dobrze, odmaszerować.

~o~

– Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się – jej miękki głos dotarł do niego gdzieś z oddali.

– Dis? – wychrypiał. Swędziało go całe ciało, było mu za gorąco, a coś okrywało szczelnie jego tors, ręce, nogi i niemal całą twarz.

– Jestem tu, Nate.

Poczuł jej dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

– Co… się stało?

– Trochę się poparzyłeś – poczuł, jak przytrzymuje jego dłoń, gdy chciał sięgnąć twarzy.

– Nic nie widzę.

– Masz na twarzy okład. Finn mówi, że tak szybciej dojdziesz do siebie.

– Boli mnie głowa.

– Przeleciałeś kilka metrów, musiałeś uderzyć o ziemię.

Poruszył się niespokojnie.

– To była Beth….

– To nie jej wina – głos Erendis był teraz zdecydowany i twardy. – Rogera trochę poniosło.

Przez moment panowała cisza.

– Dis?

– Słucham.

– Wszystko mnie swędzi – mruknął. Zniżyła głowę, aż poczuł ciepły oddech na szyi.

– Biedactwo, może przyjdę do ciebie wieczorem i troszkę cię podrapię.

Mimo że jej nie widział, był pewien, że na jej ustach błąka się łobuzerski uśmieszek.

Gdy się tak uśmiechała, przypominała mu tę potarganą małą dziewczynkę, w ubłoconej sukience i z porozbijanymi kolanami, która biegała za nim i Fergusem.

Pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, gdy zobaczył ją po tych wszystkich latach siedząc za kratami więzienia, które niegdyś było jego domem, to myśl, jak na Stwórcę z tego dziwnego dzieciaka mogła wyrosnąć tak zdumiewająco ponętna istota?

– _Nie będę się z tobą bił – rzucił do dziewczyny stojącej przed nim, odzianej w paskową zbroję z długim mieczem i ciężką tarczą na ramieniu. Spod całej sterty żelaza wyzierały patykowate nogi i ręce. Jej bladą, pociągłą twarz „maskowały" luźne pasma włosów, wystające z warkocza. Hełm na jej głowie był nieco za duży i opadał jej do połowy czoła. Nate musiał przyznać, że wyglądała komicznie._

– _O co chodzi? Boisz się, że przegrasz z dziewuchą?_

– _Dis, daj spokój – odwrócił się, zamierzając opuścić dziedziniec. Dosłyszał chrzęst zbroi i cichy świst ostrza. Instynktownie zareagował, odskakując w bok i osłaniając się przed uderzeniem._

– _To wcale nie takie trudne, co? – zawołała szczerząc się do poirytowanego młodzieńca. Dała krok do przodu, chcę jeszcze raz sięgnąć go ostrzem, jej noga zawadziła o wystający z bruku kamień i omal nie wyciągnęła się, jak długa. Złapała jednak równowagę. Usłyszała jak Howe wymruczał coś, coś co przypominało określenie „fajtłapa", zacięła usta i jeszcze raz ruszyła do natarcia._

– _Nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć, Fergus mnie zabije, jeśli cię uszkodzę – krzyknął Nate odstępując w bok. Erendis jednak nie zamierzała mu odpuścić. Dwa kroki w przód, uderzenie, obrót i znów uderzenie. Sztylet Howe'a świsnął tuż obok jej ucha. Uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili._

– _Na Stwórcę, odczep się, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy – warknął Nathaniel. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się dziko i przypuściła kolejny atak. _

_Chciał jak najszybciej to zakończyć. Wytrącić jej miecz z ręki albo zablokować, ale okazało się, że nie było to takie łatwe. Jak na szesnastoletnią, chuderlawą niezdarę, Erendis poruszała się zaskakująco szybko. Nie musiał udawać, że się stara. W zasadzie ciężko było mu się przebić przez zasłonę jej ciosów. Dostrzegł jednak szczelinę w jej obronie. Zamierzył się, zamarkował cios, chcąc tymczasem prześliznąć się pod jej wyciągniętym ramieniem i kopnąć ją w kolano, delikatnie, tylko po to by straciła równowagę. Pomylił się. Nim pojął, co takiego się dzieje, jej tarcza grzmotnęła go z całej siły w prawy bok, posyłając na ziemię. Przez chwilę leżał nie rozumiejąc, jak to się mogło stać. Jego urażone ego zaczęło krzyczeć żeby wstał i spuścił tej małej, nieznośnej, zarozumiałej paskudzie lanie. Nim jednak zdołał się pozbierać, wylądowała na nim ciężko, grzechocząc zbroją. Siedząc na jego brzuchu całym ciężarem, uniosła miecz, na tyle, że mógł go widzieć._

– _Poddajesz się?_

_Zagryzł wargę, nie chcąc dać jej satysfakcji. Jej miecz przesunął się niebezpiecznie blisko jego krtani. Przez chwilę lustrował ostrze, potem granatowe oczy patrzące na niego spod przydużego hełmu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy siostra Fergusa nie była przypadkiem nieco stuknięta._

– _Podajesz się Nathanielu Howe?_

_Westchnąć ciężko. Nie powinien być na nią zły, pokonała go w uczciwej walce. Gdyby wiedział, że tak dobrze włada mieczem, nie odmówiłby sparingu. Po prostu sądził, że jej zabawa z bronią była przelotnym kaprysem rozpuszczonej panienki. _

_Erendis zsunęła z głowy hełm, włosy przykleiły się do jej chudej twarzy, ale na bladych zazwyczaj policzkach gościł rumieniec. _

– _Poddajesz się, czy mam ci upuścić trochę krwi? – szepnęła nachylając się nad nim._

_Milczał zszokowany, ale nie jej słowami. Jej duże, granatowe oczy połyskiwały dzikim blaskiem, który hipnotyzował. Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo i ten uśmiech sprawił, że jej koścista twarz z „dziwnej" przeistoczyła się w niemalże piękną…_

~o~

Siedząc w Wielkiej Sali przy wspólnym posiłku słuchała niezbyt uważnie rozmów toczących się przy stole. Wszyscy byli zaskakująco cicho, zamiast podniesionych głosów i przekomarzań, słychać było zduszone szepty i skrobania łyżkami o miski. Erendis zarejestrowała chłodną uprzejmość Rogera względem Bethany i jej skwaszoną minę. Nawet krasnolud zachowywał się spokojnie, co zazwyczaj oznaczało, że musiał być już pijany jak bela. Tymczasem wydawał się całkiem trzeźwy, a więc musiał mieć wyjątkowo podły nastrój.

Pod koniec posiłku, gdy wszyscy zdawali się oczekiwać na tego, kto pierwszy czmychnie z komnaty, Erendis przypomniała sobie o poczcie. Służący przyniósł kilka zapieczętowanych kopert i komendantka zaczęła je otwierać ignorując ciężką atmosferę panującą przy stole.

Najpierw otworzyła list z pieczęcią kancelarii królewskiej. Skrzywiła się czytając, że nieposłuszni jej bannowie wystosowali kolejne pismo do królowej z prośbą o przedłużenie jej nadzoru nad ich ziemiami do czasu Zjazdu odbywającego się późną jesienią. Oznaczało to, że wszystkie podatki i dziesięciny z tegorocznych zbiorów trafią do prywatnego skarbca Anory.

Kolejny list otrzymała od Wynne. Czarodziejka donosiła, że mimo poszukiwań nie natknęła się na żadne wzmianki o świecących tatuażach. W tej sprawie postanowiła się poradzić ich wspólnej znajomej, opiekunki jednego z dalijskich klanów, Lanyi, jednakże z racji, że jej klan był ciągle w drodze, posłańcy mieli trudności z dostarczeniem wiadomości. Sprawa wytatuowanych skrytobójców była nadal niewyjaśniona.

W swoim liście Eamon donosił, że nie dowiedziano się niczego nowego o wypadkach związanych z atakiem skrytobójców. Było wiele poszlak co do tego, kto mógłby chcieć śmierci komendantki, ale żadnych konkretnych tropów i powiązań. Eamona poinformowano o napaści mrocznych pomiotów i arl wyrażał nadzieję, że obyło się bez ofiar. W liście przytoczył też kilka nowych informacji na temat planowanego Zjazdu Możnych. Na końcu wspomniał, że Teagan bardzo zmartwił się słysząc o napaści pomiotów i czuł się winny, że sam jej nie odeskortował do Amarantu – na tę wzmiankę Erendis uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. Czynić dygresje związane z czym innym niż polityka państwa? To nie było w stylu Eamona.

Na koniec Erendis zostawił sobie list od Fergusa. Czytając pierwszy akapit niemal zakrztusiła się spożywanym w tym samym czasie winem. Odłożyła na moment list i starając się odkaszlnąć, popatrzyła po Strażnikach siedzących przy stole.

– Stało się coś? – Cody zapytał w imieniu wszystkich obecnych. Erendis potrząsnęła tylko głową, zasłaniając sobie przy tym usta.

Przebiegła przez dalsze linijki listu i zaczęła chichotać.

– Najwyraźniej wychodzę za mąż – oświadczyła, stukając palcem w papier leżący przed nią i parsknęła śmiechem. Reszta patrzała na nią w zdumieniu.

– Już współczuję biedakowi – skomentował Oghren.

Komendantka obdarzyła krasnoluda szerokim uśmiechem.

– Najwyraźniej jakieś niestworzone bujdy krążą na mój temat po Denerim, na tyle intensywnie, że dotarły nawet do uszu mojego kochanego braciszka.

– Nie pierwszy raz, nie ostatni – skomentował Cody.

– Wiem, że liczyliście na darmową balangę i wyżerkę, ale muszę was rozczarować, nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż.

Oghren westchnął teatralnie.

– Przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie – dorzuciła, patrząc ukradkiem na skrytobójcę. Jeśli liczyła, że zdoła odczytać coś z jego twarzy, zawiodła się.

Zevran siedzący przy drugim końcu stołu przez jedną nieprzyjemną chwilę miał wrażenie, że Erendis mówi o Nathanielu Howe. Jego twarz jednak pozostała neutralna.

Plotki były na porządku dziennym w znudzonej stolicy. Cousland miała świadomość, że pokazywała się często z Teaganem, po części działo się tak, bo lubiła jego towarzystwo, po części dlatego, że przyjęła gościnę w domu jego brata. Na balach i uroczystościach Teagan towarzyszył jej i sama zwracała mu uwagę, że zaczynają o nich mówić. Oboje się tym nie przejmowali. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczała, że tego typu insynuacje odbiją się tak szerokim echem na prowincji. Naprawdę musiało być o nich głośno, skoro nawet jej własny brat, mieszkający z dala od stolicy uwierzył, że te „rewelacje" to prawda. Erendis przebiegła kolejny akapit listu. No tak, wyglądało na to, że dowiedział się tego od bannory Dalindy, ta stara prukwa kolekcjonowała wszelkie nowinki, Fergus powinien mieć na tyle rozsądku aby jej nie wierzyć . Czy on naprawdę myślał, że nie poinformowałaby go o czymś takim?

Dalsze spekulacje przerwało przybycie seneszala, za nim do sali wszedł nieznany mężczyzna. Po jego wyglądzie i ubraniu można było poznać, że był w drodze dłuższy czas.

– Komendantko, dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o niewielkim oddziale pomiotów, na zachód od Mokradeł Rozpaczy.

Erendis uniosła się szybko z miejsca spoglądając po zniecierpliwionych minach Strażników.

– Chodźmy do gabinetu, Ohgren za mną – rzuciła odchodząc od stołu.

Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy stała już na dziedzińcu przed stajniami. Goniec przybył z wioski leżącej najbliżej mokradeł. Był w drodze całą noc i śpieszył donieść o napaściach na gospodarstwa leżące z dala od wioski. Sołtys obawiał się, że zagrożona będzie sama osada. Pomioty były nieliczne, ale wyjątkowo sprytne, co dodatkowo utrudniało sprawę, atakowały z zaskoczenia i tylko wtedy, gdy w pobliżu nie było oddziałów wiejskiej milicji.

Mimo że było już dobrze po południu i trzej spośród Strażników byli nie w pełni sił z powodu porannego wypadku, Erendis zarządziła śpieszny wymarsz.

Ze sobą miała zamiar zabrać Bethany, Rogera, Willa i Oghrena. Hym, podczas niedyspozycji Nate'a, miał mieć oko na sprawy Twierdzy.

Sprawdzając ostatni raz ekwipunek czekała na resztę jej oddziału. Kątem oka dostrzegła Zeva zbiegającego po schodach. Elf miał na sobie lekką skórzaną zbroję i sakwy podróżne. Erendis pokręciła tylko głową.

– Chyba nie myślałaś, że puszczę cię samą – usłyszała jego melodyjny głos.

– Gdzieżby, przyczepiłeś się jak rzep psiego ogona i, jak sądzę, nie ma sensu mówić ci, żebyś się odczepił.

– Jak dobrze mnie znasz, Strażniczko – uśmiechnął się do niej błyskając idealnie białymi zębami.

Erendis odwróciła wzrok starając się nie okazywać irytacji.

– Stwórco, czemu mnie wystawiasz na próbę? – mruknęła.

– On też jedzie? – zawołał Ohgren.

– Jak widać na załączonym obrazku.

Krasnolud przewrócił oczami.

– Doborowe towarzystwo jak widać. Będziemy mieli szczęście, jak templariusz i apostatka się nie pozabijają, przysmażając nam przy okazji tyłki.

– Inaczej byłoby za nudno – Zev klepnął krasnoluda po plecach.

– Jak daleko jest ta wioska? – usłyszała beznamiętny głos Williama.

– Jeśli się pośpieszymy, będziemy tam przed świtem.

– Czy to rozsądne pchać się nocą pomiotom pod nóż?

– Taka nasza dola, chłopie – zawołał Oghren oglądając swój topór. – Poza tym mogę cię zapewnić, że jeśli będą blisko, wyczujemy ich wcześniej niż oni nas.

– Gotowi? – spytała spoglądając na czarodziejkę i ekstemplariusza.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – przyznała Bethany. Sir Roger jedynie skinął głową.

– No to w drogę.

~o~

Wstawał świt, niebo nad ich głowami przybrało kolor popielato–niebieski. Jechali w ciszy słuchając śpiewu ptaków. Pofalowany teren porastał dywan traw. Gdyby nie mgła wisząca nad ziemią, po prawej widzieliby już szeroki pas mokradeł.

– Nienawidzę tej przeklętej chabety – mruknął Ohgren starając się poprawić w siodle.

– Nie mów tak o niej – Erendis jechała tuż obok. Z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak od dobrej godziny krasnolud wierci się i kręci na grzbiecie gniadej klaczy. Koń, jakby wyczuwając niechęć jeźdźca, co chwilęę parskał z niezadowoleniem.

– Pieprzona szkapa!

– Ona wszystko rozumie, Ohgren, pewnego dnia zrzuci cię i skręcisz sobie ten swój niemyty kark.

– Niech mnie zrzuca, może przestaniesz nalegać, żebym siadał na tę zarazę, krasnolud na koniu, na Kamień, to wbrew prawom natury.

Koń, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zarżał cicho.

– Wydaje mi się albo jej też to nie pasuje? – zaśmiała się Bethany.

– Wcale się jej nie dziwię – mruknął Will. – Jakbyś miała nosić na grzbiecie coś, co śmierdzi i ciągle wierzga, też byś była niezadowolona.

– Albo mi się wydaje, albo smarkacz właśnie zażartował – zawołał Oghren niezrażony przytykiem towarzysza.

– To trzeba zapisać – komendantka odwróciła się do Willa obdarzając go filuternym uśmiechem, chłopak odwrócił od niej wzrok.

– Koń jest jak kobieta, krasnoludzie, potrzebuje czułych słów, pieszczot – zaczął Zev.

– Nie wiedziałem elfie, że jesteś takim znawcą – odezwał się William. Zev wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz.

– Uwierz na słowo, Will, nie chcesz wiedzieć – zarechotał Oghren. – Na cycki Andrasty, ależ mnie tyłek boli od tego konia.

– Poproś elfa, może ci go wymasuje, na tyłkach zna się jak nikt.

Zev rzucił rozbawione spojrzenie komendantce. Tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku. Patrzyła na niego uśmiechając się krzywo. W jej oczach dostrzegał płonące ogniki. Od momentu, gdy ruszyli z Twierdzy, humor jej się poprawiał. Najwyraźniej myśl o mordowaniu pomiotów sprawiała jej frajdę. Dzisiaj przypominała mu jego złośliwą Szarą Strażniczkę, tę, za którą mógł pójść nawet do wrót Czarnego Miasta i jeszcze dalej.

_Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że była tak różna od kobiet, które miał czy zabił. Była trochę szalona, czasem narwana, pełna wigoru. Ze swoją niewyparzoną gębą i szczerością, która czasem była naprawdę kłopotliwa, Erendis nie przypominała wysoko urodzonej arystokratki. Nie była też pruderyjna, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Zawsze ciekawa nowych doznań brała życie takim jakim było, bez zadawania zbędnych pytać._

_Po śmierci Alistaira wszystko się zmieniło. Paradoksalnie, gdy ich misja została zwieńczona sukcesem i groźba Plagi zażegnana, ona popadła w dziwne otępienie, depresję, która przerażała Zevrana. Nagle z wesołej, energicznej kobiety stała się obojętną na wszystko, co się dokoła niej działo. Co dzień, przez trzy miesiące, patrzał jak zapada się coraz głębiej, a on nie był w stanie jej wyrwać z tej otchłani. Zevran po prostu nie potrafił tego znieść… _

– Widać jakieś zabudowania – posłyszał jej głos.

Erendis skierowała swojego konia ku częściowo spalonemu domostwu wyłaniającemu się z kłębów mgły. Dach budynku był z jednej strony zawalony, sterczące osmolone krokwie wskazywały na podpalenie. Okopcone kamienne mury, porozbijane okna, wyłamane drzwi, wszystko wskazywało na to, że dom został splądrowany. Podjechali bliżej i zsiedli z koni rozglądając się na boki. Wkoło leżały świeże trupy. Dwóch mężczyzn w średnim wieku, z krótkimi mieczami w dłoniach, najwyraźniej próbowało się bronić. Nieco z tyłu leżała kobieta w zakrwawionym kaftanie. Z jej ciała wystawał pęk strzał.

– Biedacy – szepnęła Bethany, przykucając nad trupem.

– Czujesz coś? – Oghren zsunął się ostatni ze swojej klaczki.

Erendis zaprzeczyła. Zlustrowała otoczenie, przyjrzała się ranom wieśniaków. Wszystkie szerokie, zadane ząbkowanymi ostrzami, typowymi dla pomiotów.

– Rozejrzyjmy się, może ktoś przeżył.

Zev wsunął się do spalonej chaty. Dębowe deski podłogowe nadal się tliły.

– To musiało stać się w nocy – stwierdził podchodząc do komendantki.

– Cholerne ścierwa…

– Znalazłem ślady, z tyłu za domem – zameldował Will.

– Zbadaj, w którym kierunku idą, może podążymy za nimi.

Strażnik skinął głową i znikł między wysokimi krzewami porastającymi skraj ogrodu. Mgła opadała zmniejszając widoczność do kilkunastu kroków.

Zevran rozglądał się, nasłuchiwał, jego ręka cały czas nie opuszczała rękojeści miecza. Dziwnie, znajome uczucie sprawiało, że jego zmysły sondowały otoczenie.

Obeszli całe obejście, Erendis stanęła obok niego na kamiennym podeście, który niegdyś musiał być tarasem umieszczonym z tyłu domu. Spojrzała w kierunku drzew majaczących na skraju widzenia. Usłyszała brzęk zwalnianej zapadki i bez zastanowienia pociągnęła elfa na ziemię. Tuż nad jej głową w ścianie zrujnowanego domu utkwił żelazny bełt.


	9. Docieranie

~o~

Przez jedno mgnienie oka nie był pewny, co właściwie się działo. Erendis pociągnęła go do ziemi i oto leżał na wilgotnej od rosy trawie. Czuł jej ciepłe ciało spoczywające na nim, tak słodko, tak naturalnie. Jej oddech na skórze szyi, rzęsy łaskoczące go w policzek, obezwładniający zapach bergamotki. I to znajome, głuche dudnienie, gdy słyszał przyśpieszające bicie swego serca. Wszystko w ciągu jednej setnej sekundy. A potem usłyszał zgrzyt wbijającego się w ścianę bełta, tam gdzie przed chwilą stali, i jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze…

Zadziałał odruchowo, obejmując leżącą na nim kobietę w tali i okręcając tak, że osłonił ją swoim ciałem. Kolejny zgrzyt, gdzieś bliżej. Obrócił twarz, bełt ugrzązł parę milimetrów od jego głowy. Uchwycił spojrzenie Erendis, oszołomienie i niedowierzanie malowało się w głębokich granatowych źrenicach.

– Wszyscy na ziemię! – zakomenderowała komendantka gromko.

Wszystko wkoło znieruchomiało. Strażnicy dosłyszeli jej krzyk i przypadli do podłoża. Przez moment Zev nasłuchiwał. Sądząc po bełcie, który tkwił nad jego głową, ktoś celował do nich z zarośli na skraju lasu. Starał się przebić mgłę kłębiącą się nisko nad ziemią. Nie mógł nic dostrzec, ale wydawało mu się, że dosłyszał szelest liści.

– Bethany, możesz nas osłonić?

– Tak jest, komendantko – posłyszeli dziewczynę znajdującą się najwyraźniej za murem wewnątrz spalonego domu.

Oboje poczuli, jak obejmuje ich niewidzialna tarcza, powietrze wewnątrz było naelektryzowane i pachnące czymś, co przypominało rozgrzany metal.

– Wszyscy do środka.

Zev uniósł się pierwszy zasłaniając nadal Erendis przed kolejnym bełtem. Kobieta podniosła się z ziemi i nie obdarzywszy go spojrzeniem, schylając się do ziemi przeszła na czworakach do pomieszczenia.

– Co się dzieje?

Oghren spoglądał na nią dzierżąc w dłoni swój dwuręczny topór. Roger i Bethany siedzieli przy ścianie.

– Najwidoczniej ktoś na nas poluje – sapnęła Erendis spoglądając zza rogu na otwartą przestrzeń. – To nie pomioty, nie czuję ich – dodała marszcząc brwi.

– Will jest na zewnątrz – Bethany przymknęła oczy. – Jest za daleko na moją tarczę.

– Cokolwiek, ktokolwiek to jest, trzeba to zbadać – mruknął elf dobywając zza pleców swoje sztylety. – Roger i Śmierdziel powinni poszukać Willa, ja sprawdzę skraj lasu.

Oghren uniósł brwi w zapytaniu spoglądając na Erendis, ta jedynie przytaknęła. Więc obaj z templariuszem wysunęli się cicho drugim wyjściem.

Zev wyjrzał na zewnątrz lustrując przestrzeń przed nimi.

Kobieta złapała go za rękę.

– Idę z tobą.

– Nie – był bardzo stanowczy. – Jeśli to wytatuowani, tego właśnie będą się spodziewać, nie możemy pozwolić, żeby dostali twoją główkę, Bellisima, czyż nie?

– Nie możesz mi rozkazywać – zaprotestowała słabo.

– Nie rozkazuję – mruknął. – Sam przemknę niepostrzeżenie przez mgłę, ty narobisz tylko hałasu w tej swojej ekstrawaganckiej zbroi – postukał palcem o jej metalowy napierśnik.

– Bethany, pilnuj jej – szepnął i wysunął się tylnim wejściem.

Erendis prychnęła z niezadowoleniem.

Z łatwością przemieszczał się między pniami drzew. Wtopił się w otoczenie, mgła ułatwiała sprawę. Ostrożnie przeszedł przez zarośla na skraju lasu. Zanurzył się w mrok spowijający dno boru. Nasłuchiwał. Natrafił na miejsce, z którego najwyraźniej strzelano. Ślady prowadziły w dół stoku wąskim rowem wypełnionym wodą. Ktoś nie chciał zostawiać za sobą śladów, ale nie był dość dobry. Elf zmierzał tropem zabójcy, bezgłośnie. Dostrzegł złamaną gałązkę jałowca, niemal niewidoczny odcisk buta, poruszony kamień.

Po chwili zmiarkował, że trop wiedzie go naokoło. Zza drzew widział majaczące we mgle ściany bocznych zabudowań. Gdzieś z lewej strony dosłyszał szelest roztrącanych gałęzi. Prychnął, to musiał być Oghren, tylko ten antałek robił tyle zamieszania poruszając się po lesie. Wysunął się z rowu po to tylko, żeby zmiarkować, że trop prowadzi do kolejnej jamy. Na jej dnie spostrzegł Williama.

Chłopak leżał na jednym boku. Po śladach na skraju wgłębienia można było wywnioskować, że Will zsunął się po wilgotnej trawie w dół albo został zepchnięty. Zevran obszedł dookoła dziurę. Nie dostrzegł żadnych śladów. Ten, kto zepchnął strażnika, tym razem postarał się nie zostawiać tropu. Elf był pewien, że gdyby miał trochę czasu, znalazłby trop gdzieś dalej. Nawet najczujniejszy zwiadowca czy skrytobójca nie pilnuje się cały czas. Na to jednak nie miał czasu.

Antivańczyk lekko zeskoczył do jamy. Dotknął ramienia Williama z zamiarem obrócenia go na plecy. Chłopak jęknął unosząc głowę. Miał dużego guza na czole. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza patrząc szeroko rozwartymi oczami na elfa. Jego twarz wyrażała zdumienie i niepewność, najwidoczniej oberwał z zaskoczenia.

– Ilu ich było?

Znów to przestraszone spojrzenie. Zev parsknął, schował swoje sztylety i pociągnął chłopaka za poły kurtki stawiając go na nogi. Ranny był widocznie zaskoczony i oszołomiony.

– Nic ci nie jest?

Pokręcił głową. Obejrzał się do góry, na skraj jamy skąd dobiegały kroki. Oghren i Roger byli już blisko. Will pomasował głowę, po czym z roztargnieniem spojrzał na ziemię. U jego stóp leżała drewniana kusza. Elf podążył za jego wzrokiem. Podniósł z ziemi broń i uważnie obejrzał. Drewniana rączka była złamana, najwidoczniej napastnik ją wyrzucił, lub wypadła mu podczas szarpaniny z chłopakiem. Podczas upadku Will musiał na nią nadepnąć. Kusza była wykonana dość prymitywną techniką, nie była specjalnie precyzyjna i była niewiele warta, co zaskoczyło Zeva. Po profesjonalnych zabójcach spodziewał się czegoś bardziej… wyrafinowanego. Może chodziło o to, by zmylić trop?

– Widziałeś cokolwiek?

Will mruknął niewyraźnie kręcąc głową. Najwyraźniej nadal był w szoku.

– Gdzie podział się ten zasmarkaniec? – usłyszeli głos krasnoluda dobiegający znad jamy.

– Tu jesteśmy – odezwał się elf. Roger pochylił się nad krawędzią.

– Co wy tam robicie?

– Wygląda na to, że „zasmarkaniec" zderzył się z naszymi zamachowcami.

~o~

Nim słońce wzeszło wysoko nad horyzont, byli już w drodze. Erendis nalegała, by jak najszybciej opuścili pogorzelisko. Zev nie zgadzał się z nią, ale nie miał żadnego wpływu na jej decyzję. Komendantka miała swoje obowiązki, które niezależnie od tego, czy czyhali na nią skrytobójcy czy nie, musiały zostać wypełnione. Zawsze tak było. Najpierw obowiązek, potem dobro osobiste, widział to tyle razy i zawsze go to martwiło. Ludzie przedkładający dobro innych nad własne bezpieczeństwo szybko umierali.

Przed południem mgła wreszcie opadła całkiem i teraz podróżowali w pełnym słońcu. Powietrze było parne i ciężkie od zapachu ziół i traw kwitnących na rozległych połaciach poprzecinanych płytkimi rozlewiskami i strumykami. Mokradła Rozpaczy z nigdy nieopadającą mgłą majaczyły na skraju horyzontu.

Natknęli się na kolejne spalone gospodarstwa. Chaty doszczętnie spłonęły, pozostały jedynie kamienne kominy. Stajnie i stodoły stały nietknięte. Ludzkie ciała zwisały groteskowo z drzew, zawieszone na postronkach za nogi do niskich gałęzi.

– Zauważyliście coś dziwnego? – Zevran spoglądając na ciało starca, rozciągniętego na ścieżce prowadzącej w głąb podwórza.

– Trupy dzieci, starców, nie widzę nigdzie młodzieży… – wymruczała Erendis rozglądając się po pobojowisku.

– Może udało im się uciec?

Erendis przytaknęła Bethany, miała jednak niewyraźne przeczucie, że optymizm czarodziejki był przedwczesny.

~o~

Wreszcie dotarli do niewielkiego osiedla. Osada otoczona była prowizorycznym częstokołem.

Wokół głównego placu ulokowane były kuźnia, świątynia i niewielka gospoda. Resztę budynków stanowiły drewniane domostwa. Okoliczne pola obsiane zbożem złociły się zapowiadając udane plony. Umorusane dzieciaki bawiły się na skraju niewielkiego jeziorka. Jednym słowem osada jakich wiele w Fereldenie.

Sołtys i kantorka, którzy stanowili najwyższe autorytety w wiosce, opisali ostatnie ataki. Jak się okazało, zdarzały się jedynie nocą i dotyczyły tylko tych zagród umiejscowionych w sporej odległości od osady i blisko mokradeł. Co bardziej niepokojące, okazało się, że pomioty nie tylko paliły i zabijały, wszystko wskazywało na to, że porywały jeńców.

Ta informacja bardzo nie spodobała się Erendis. Mając w pamięci wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy z Twierdzy Czuwania znikli niemal wszyscy Szarzy Strażnicy. Zachowania pomiotów mogły świadczyć o tym, że Architekt kolejny raz dał o sobie znak. Było to tym bardziej prawdopodobne, że według niewielu świadków, jacy zdołali ocaleć z nocnych napadów, pomioty działały w sposób uporządkowany i przemyślany, jakby kierował nim jakiś dowódca.

Zanim nastała pora obiadu, Strażnicy skierowali się ku Mokradłom Rozpaczy. Najwyraźniej tam właśnie wracały bandy pomiotów po udanych napadach. Komendantka pamiętała, że w tamtej okolicy był szyb kopalniany, który mógł mieć połączenie z Głębokimi Ścieżkami. Do tej pory nie mieli okazji zbadać go dokładnie. Było to jedno z tych miejsc, które miał zamiar spenetrować Kristof, ale zadania tego nigdy nie zdołał wypełnić. Erendis pluła sobie w brodę, że nie wybrała się tu wcześniej. Nie widziała jednak takiej potrzeby, skoro po zabiciu pomiociej matki i zniknięciu Architekta, napady ze strony pomiotów zdarzały się wyjątkowo rzadko i to przeważnie na południu kraju.

~o~

– Nienawidzę tego zapachu – jęknęła Bethany zaglądając w mroczną dziurę przed nimi.

– Chodzi ci o zapach pomiotów, czy tego krasnoludzkiego skunksa?

Rzuciła zdziwione spojrzenie Willowi, najwyraźniej to, że uleczyła jego ból głowy nie przyczyniło się do poprawienia jego samopoczucia. Zastanawiała się czy chłopak z natury jest taki opryskliwy, czy może to, że tak łatwo został zaskoczony przez skrytobójców, tak radykalnie popsuło mu nastrój. Przed południem był niemal wesoły. Przyglądając się jego ciemnej czuprynie i tym czarnym przepastnym oczom w bladej, pociągłej twarzy dziwiła się, że mimo zupełnie innego wyglądu tak bardzo przypomina jej Fenrisa. Być może chodziło tu o otaczającą go aurę, gorycz i jakiś głęboko ukryty żal do całego świata. Zapewne wiązało się to ze stratą jego rodziny, coś co znała sama z autopsji.

– Trzeba było zostawić go w tej jamie – rzuciła do Oghrena. – Czy on zawsze jest taki wstrętny?

– Jo! – Oghren zerknął na Willa – ale to jeszcze młode i zasmarkane, może wyrośnie.

– Na to bym nie liczyła – dorzuciła Erendis przyglądając się, jak twarz Willa nabiera kolorów.

– Może powinniśmy zabrać go do Amarantu, do Pawiej Przystani? – zastanawiał się Oghren.

– „Pawia Przystań" brzmi znajomo – Zev błysnął uśmiechem.

– Towarzystwo Dużej Berty mogłoby mu pomóc uwolnić się od… napięcia – Erendis obserwowała, jak chłopak coraz bardziej czerwienieje.

– Powinienem się domyśleć, że chodzi o chędożenie…

– Możecie się zamknąć?! – Will w końcu nie wytrzymał. Irytacja w jego głosie rozbawiła jeszcze bardziej towarzystwo.

– Następnego, kto się mnie czepi, poczęstuję nożem w plecy – syknął.

– Przypominam, że mamy polować na pomioty, a nie na siebie nawzajem – Erednis nie wydawała się być bardzo przestraszona.

Elf minął Willa w wąskim przejściu .

– Mam nadzieję, że zajrzymy do „Pawiej Przystani" nim nam popodcina gardła – szepnął przechodząc do przodu obok Bethany i Oghrena, którzy zachichotali na tę wzmiankę.

Szyb, którym się teraz poruszali, musiał należeć do jednego ze starszych w tej kopalni. W odróżnieniu od chodnika, którym wcześniej kroczyli był wąski, z nielicznymi drewnianymi wspornikami na wpół spróchniałymi, na wpół zgnitymi.

Przodem szła Erendis, za nią Zev i Oghren. Potem Bethany i Will, pochód zamykał Roger.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – Erendis wskazała na zawaliska po obu stronach przejścia.

– Wydaje mi się, że ten odcinek to ślepy zaułek – mruknął krasnolud.

– Z pewnością przejście jest za wąskie, żeby wywozić tędy urobek – dodała po namyśle komendantka.

– I jest zbudowany inaczej niż korytarze, którymi szliśmy wcześniej – dodał elf dotykając chropowatej powierzchni ściany. W części kopalni, którą wcześniej obejrzeli, boki tuneli były gładko obrobione, gdzieniegdzie wyłożone kamiennymi blokami zabezpieczającymi przed zawaleniem. Tutaj olbrzymie nawisy skalne wystawały po obu stronach przejścia. Sufit był nierówny i często musieli pochylać głowy by nie zawadzić o wystający kamień.

– Yah – mruknęła Erendis marszcząc nos. Przesunęła się kilka kroków do przodu unosząc przed sobą pochodnię. Poczuła wilgotny powiew na skórze i wzdrygnęła się poznając zapach rozkładających się ciał.

– Beth! Możesz nam mocniej przyświecić?

Czarodziejka uniosła w górę rękę, niewielki pulsar wykwitł na jej rozwartej dłoni, powoli wzmocnił się oświetlając korytarz bladym światłem.

Erendis pochyliła się nad jedną z hałd zagradzających im drogę. W pulsującym blasku dojrzała trzy trupy. Trąciła nogą ścierwo pomiota z roztrzaskaną głową. Obok leżały dwa ciała. Kobieta i mężczyzna w prostych wieśniaczych strojach, oboje posiekani ostrzami.

– Przynajmniej wiemy, że idziemy w dobrym kierunku – mruknął Oghren.

Przestąpili nad zwłokami kierując się w dół zejściem. Bethany z żalem spojrzała na ciała.

Roger minął ją szepcząc pod nosem modlitwę za zmarłych. Czarodziejka została z tyłu rozkładając dłonie ponad zwłokami. W jednej chwili z jej dłoni wyprysnął silny snop iskier, w następnej błękitnawy płomień ogarnął zmarłych, spopielając ich w kilka sekund.

Już z daleka dostrzegali nikłe światło w tunelu przed sobą. Zatrzymali się nasłuchując. Wkoło trwała głucha cisza, jedynie gdzieś z boku dochodził plusk kropel rozbryzgujących się o kamienne podłoże. Zev obserwował twarz Erendis, gdy przymknęła oczy koncentrując się na skażeniu pulsującym w jej żyłach. Zagryzła dolną wargę i pochyliła głowę skupiając się na przestrzeni przed nimi.

– Nic nie czuję – szepnęła.

Poruszali się dalej dobywając na wszelki wypadek broni.

Wyszli w końcu do obszernej jaskini. Z przeciwległej ściany wyłaniały się grube korzenie jarzące się niebieskawym światłem. W centralnym punkcie, w zagłębieniu, gromadziła się woda ściekająca z prawej strony po ścianie.

Z drugiej strony, pionowa szczelina ukazywała wąskie przejście prowadzące w czeluść.

Zeszli do jaskini rozglądając się po zakamarkach. Eris wysunęła się przez szczelinę spoglądając w ciemność. Owiało ją znajome duszne powietrze.

– Wygląda na to, że odwiedzimy Głębokie Ścieżki wcześniej, niż nam się wydawało – stwierdziła, odwracając się do towarzyszy. – Zrobimy tu przerwę – oznajmiła.

– Czy nie powinniśmy jak najszybciej odbić jeńców? – William wydawał się być wyjątkowo poirytowany.

– Gdybyśmy mieli pewność, że jeszcze żyją, tak, ale pewności nie mamy. Jeśli napotkamy na swojej drodze pomioty, lepiej żebyśmy byli w pełni sił.

Reszta grupy przytaknęła szykując się do rozłożenia obozu.

– To kto dzisiaj gotuje? – zapytał Oghren klepiąc się po brzuchu.

~o~

Pozostając na warcie, Bethany spoglądała na ledwo tlący się ogień. Nie wiadomo, czemu Komendantka zazwyczaj na jej współtowarzysza podczas stróżowania wyznaczała ekstemplariusza, jakby to mogło przełamać niechęć, jaką do siebie czuli. W takich przypadkach godziny czuwania wydłużały się niemiłosiernie. Zorientowała się już, że Roger nie należał do rozmownych, w związku z tym czas płynął w ponurej atmosferze. Czarodziejka westchnęła ciężko, poziomem ponuractwa dorównywał Fenrisowi. I znów westchnęła wspominając przepastne głębiny zielonych oczu elfa, który brzydził się nią jakby była maleficarum, w tym też ci dwaj byli do siebie podobni.

–To było godne pochwały – odezwał się Roger. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Od ponad godziny milczeli zasłuchani w trzask dopalającego się ogniska. I nagle zebrało mu się na rozmowę, żeby jeszcze wiedziała, o co mu chodzi?

Na jej uniesione w zdziwieniu brwi chrząknął.

– Wtedy, w kopalni, gdy znaleźliśmy martwych osadników, sprawiłaś im pogrzeb. Nie pozwoliłaś, by ich ciała gniły w tym tunelu.

Kiwnęła głową zastanawiając się, czemu akurat teraz sobie o tym przypomniał.

– To było… takie…

– Ludzkie? – parsknęła kręcąc głową. – I jakże niepodobne do maga, nieprawdaż? – rzuciła z ironią. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

– Nie to chciałem powiedzieć.

– Naprawdę?

Wydawał się poirytowany, a jednocześnie niepewny, co z kolei zaczynało ją bawić. Roger przypominał jej głaz, żadnej radości, żadnego smutku, gniewu. Całkowity brak emocji.

– Wszystko, czego mnie uczono o magii, magach… – zawahał się. – Ja nie wierzę, że każdy z was jest z natury zły, ale… ale zawsze lepiej zakładać najgorsze…

– Dlatego mnie wydrenowałeś?

– To był odruch – zwiesił głowę. – Całe życie wbijali mi do głowy, że magia jest niebezpieczna.

– Czasem jest – przyznała po chwili namysłu.

– Nie zgadzałem się z ich podejściem.

– To znaczy?

– Że każdy mag jest zły z natury, że to drzemie w nim, tylko czekając na ujawnienie się, że trzeba was kontrolować, że wystarczy tylko poczekać, a każdy z was w końcu ulegnie pokusie…

– Myślę, że zło jest w każdym z nas, podobnie dobro.

Przytaknął na jej słowa, kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. Bethany zerkała na niego spod zasłony rzęs. Patrzyła teraz na niego nie jak na swojego naturalnego wroga, a raczej jak na znajomego, który nieco zbłądził w swoich rozmyślaniach. Nawet to ponuractwo dodawało mu teraz uroku. Kobieta obdarzyła templariusza słabym uśmiechem. Cóż, może nie był taki okropny na jakiego wyglądał.

~o~

Erendis spojrzała na okrągły przedmiot spoczywający w jej dłoni. Złoty zegarek i kompas w jednym, który otrzymała w prezencie od brata na dwudzieste urodziny, bardzo przydatna rzecz na Głębokich Ścieżkach, gdzie nie dało się określić pory, czy położenia słońca. Ona i Zev wzięli pierwszą wartę, gdy reszta położyła się na odpoczynek. Od dwóch godzin siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach dogasającego ogniska, bez jednego słowa. Eris miała świadomość, że elf często na nią spogląda, ale postanowiła uparcie go ignorować. Jednak jej myśli cały czas powracały do jego osoby. Zupełnie na przekór sobie wracała do momentów, które spędzali razem tu w dole. Przez kilka ulotnych chwil była naprawdę szczęśliwa.

_Pozostawiła za sobą obozowisko. Byli od tygodnia na Głębokich Ścieżkach i zamknięte przestrzenie coraz bardziej ją przytłaczały. Wszędzie kamienie i pomioty i to właśnie tu miała zakończyć swój żywot. Parsknęła strofując się w myślach, nie było sensu wybiegać myślami na przód. Bardziej prawdopodobne było, że nie dożyje swego Wezwania. Zapewne skończy gdzieś na szerokich równinach Fereldenu próbując powstrzymać arcydemona albo jeszcze wcześniej. W zasadzie w każdej chwili mogła zginąć. _

_Wzięła głęboki oddech, czy nie o tym zawsze marzyła? Być wolną, żyć chwilą, nie martwić się o jutro. Uwolniła się od sztywnych zasad obowiązujących szlachciankę z zamożnego domu, kobietę, która powinna rodzić dzieci i wydawać huczne przyjęcia. Popadła jednak w niewolę obowiązku, jaką nakładało na nią bycie Strażnikiem. To chociaż było bardziej sensowne niż życie, jakie spodziewała się prowadzić u boku jednego z tych nudnych arystokratów. _

– _Mia Cara?_

_Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. U boku Zevrana nie groziła jej nudna egzystencja. Ojciec dostałby zapewnie ataku furii wiedząc, że sypia z antivańskim skrytobójcą. Myśl o jej „kontaktach" z Gilmorem była dla niego nie do przełknięcia. Rory przy Zevranie wyglądał na niemal idealnego kandydata na męża._

– _Jestem tutaj._

_Elf podszedł do niej, z przyjemnością patrzała na jego kocie ruchy. Zev miał w sobie grację, której pozazdrościłaby mu pantera. Te jego złociste włosy, opalona skóra i lśniące bursztynowe oczy. Urodą, wdziękiem mógł zawstydzić piękną kobietę, ale było też w nim coś niezwykle męskiego, niebezpiecznego, co sprawiała, że czuła przy nim dreszczyk emocji. Obdarzyła go pożądliwym spojrzeniem. Usiadł naprzeciw niej uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Dotknął ciepłą dłonią jej policzka._

– _Dlaczego nie idziesz spać? – szepnął przysuwając się do niej._

– _Oghren strasznie chrapie – odparła przybliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy, ciepło jego ciała, gdy objął ją w tali i przycisnął do siebie._

– _Poza tym jakoś odeszła ode mnie ochota na sen – dorzuciła składając na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. Usłyszała jego cichy pomruk, gdy dłońmi wyciągnęła jego koszule zza paska i wsunęła chłodne ręce pod spód, prześlizgując palcami po umięśnionych plecach, w górę, a potem w dół. _

– _Jesteś nienasycona – usłyszała jego szept, gdy zbliżył usta do jej ucha. Przeszył ją przyjemny dreszcz, gdy językiem musnął delikatną skórę małżowiny. Jęknęła, gdy zębami przygryzł płatek ucha._

– _Jeśli ci to przeszkadza…_

_Uchwycił ją mocno przyciskając do siebie. Położył ją na ziemi przed sobą i metodycznie, bez pośpiechu, zaczął rozpinać jej kaftan, potem równie powoli haftki jej bluzki, jedna za drugą od szyi po pas. Sapnęła zniecierpliwiona czując jak muska jej nagą skórę czubkami palców. Wreszcie odsłonił jej piersi, wystawiając je na chłód panujący w jaskini. Delikatnie z rozmysłem muskał palcem prawą pierś, potem lewą. Droczył się z nią, dotykając ją lekko, głaszcząc, podczas gdy ona pragnęła, by chwycił ją mocniej. Pochylił się nad nią, gorącymi ustami całując nabrzmiałe sutki. Potem wziął je delikatnie między zęby. Erendis wyprężyła grzbiet, czując jak rozkoszne gorąco przeszywa ją na wskroś. Uwielbiała go. Ubóstwiała jego usta, dłonie, dotyk i zapach… Straciła dla niego głowę…_

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi z tymi gadającymi pomiotami? – Jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Poczuła, że płoną jej policzki. Gdyby tylko wiedział, gdzie była myślami… Zacisnęła zęby powtarzając sobie, że była głupia, naiwna, słaba dając się ponieść pożądaniu. Na końcu nic, co do niego czuła, nie miało dla niego znaczenia…

– Mówiłam ci już, że to sprawa Szarych Strażników.

– Byłoby mi łatwiej zrozumieć, pomóc – starał się ją przekonać.

Rzuciła mu chłodne spojrzenie.

– Nie chcę twojej pomocy.

– Mi Amora – szepnął wpatrując się w jej oczy. Jego spojrzenie było smutne, przepraszające. Odwróciła wzrok. Nie potrzebowała jego przeprosin, już nie.

Elf podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i usiadł obok niej. Był za blisko, czuła ciepło jego ciała, tak znajome i pociągające. Czuła jego, jak zawsze hipnotyzujący, zapach.

– Zevran, nie wracajmy do tego, co było – odezwała się w końcu, nadal nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Nie da się zmienić przeszłości.

– Ale można ją próbować naprawić – uniósł dłoń dotykając opuszkami palców jej policzka. Odtrąciła ją, gwałtownie wstając z miejsca.

– Nie ma czego naprawiać, Zev.

Wstał za nią, chciała odejść, ale chwycił ją za ramię i obrócił do siebie. Spoglądał teraz w jej ciemne oczy. Z jego twarzy znikł zwykły uśmieszek.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda.

– Zev – syknęła patrząc na ramię, które trzymał w uścisku – zabierz rękę, bo na krew Andrasty, sama ci ją odrobię.

Przez moment zastanawiał się nad czymś, co widocznie miał na końcu języka, ale w końcu westchnął tylko i puścił ją.

~o~

Natknęli się na pomioty pod koniec kolejnej doby, na wąskiej ścieżce prowadzącej skrajem głębokiej rozpadliny. Dróżka prowadziła w dół, jak się wkrótce zorientowali, do kamiennego mostu przewieszonego nad przepaścią. Z głębi unosił się gryzący dym. Ponad ich głowami sklepienie zwisało olbrzymimi naciekami niczym szczerząca kły paszcza. Po drugiej stronie otwierała się olbrzymia przestrzeń słabo oświetlona przez płynną lawę, spływającą strugami do rozpadliny. W czerwonym poblasku, z mgły wyłaniały się kolosalne budowle dawno wymarłego thaigu. Zarówno droga, jak i most stanowiły kiedyś jego integralną część. Teraz osuwiska skalne i pęknięcia sprawiały, że poruszać się mogli jedynie gęsiego.

Wychodząc zza ostatniego zakrętu przed mostem, na drugim jego końcu dostrzegli pomioty. Ich pokraczne postacie zniknęły w oparach dymu zanim zdążyli ocenić ich liczebność czy przygotowanie do boju. Nie mogli również stwierdzić, czy są z nimi jacyś zakładnicy. Do tej pory po drodze napotykali porzucone trupy, kilkunastu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Z tego, co dało się wywnioskować, wszyscy byli w młodym wieku, dobrze zbudowani i zdrowi, mimo to martwi.

Erendis weszła pierwsza na most, zmysłami wyczuwała sporą grupę pomiotów przed sobą, byli oni jednak na tyle daleko, że miała nadzieję przedostać się przez most niezauważona.

Dotarła do drugiego końca i ukryła się w cieniu. Przed jej oczami ukazał się zaśmiecony plac z potrzaskanymi budynkami. W oddali dostrzegła dwa szerokie tunele prowadzące najprawdopodobniej głębiej. W centralnym miejscu, przy hałdzie kamiennego gruzu, ulokowano metalową klatkę, w której można było dostrzec zarys kilku jeńców. Pomioty czuły się tu najwyraźniej pewnie, ponieważ nie zachowywały czujności, było ich około dwudziestu hurloków, kilku genloków i jeden emisariusz. Erendis kiwnęła na pozostałych towarzyszy. Plan działania był prosty.

Will i Zevran mieli okrążyć obozowisko od prawej, odciągnąć pomioty od klatki z jeńcami i ewentualnie zabić każdego, który rzuci się do ucieczki. Oghren i Erendis w tym samym czasie mieli uderzyć od strony mostu i zająć się okutymi w masywne zbroje hurlokami. Bethany znalazła dogodne miejsce na jednym z tarasów powyżej głównego placu, skąd mogła bez obaw rzucać zaklęcia, na wszelki wypadek miał jej towarzyszyć Roger, który w razie potrzeby miał zająć się tymi, którzy chcieliby dostać się do czarodziejki.

Skrytobójca i zwiadowca cicho obeszli grupę pomiotów, pozostali niezauważeni przez poczwary. Na określony sygnał Strażnicy wyskoczyli z ukrycia i zaczęła się jatka. Zaskoczone pomioty nie stanowiły szczególnego wyzwania, kilka poczwar padło na ziemię nie zdążywszy nawet wyszarpnąć swych zakrzywionych ostrzy z pochew. Nie wszystko jednak szło zgodnie z planem, Komendantka od razu dostrzegła, że pomioty organizują się w zwartą formację, miast rzucić się na wroga, otaczają zwartym kołem klatkę z jeńcami. Erendis domyśliła się, że rozkazy wydaje emisariusz stojący najbliżej jeńców. Z niezadowoleniem ściągnęła brwi. Było tak jak przypuszczała, to musieli być podwładni Architekta.

Zev, słysząc chrapliwy głos emisariusza wydającego rozkazy, wyrzucił z siebie zduszony pomruk. Korzystając z zaskoczenia, on i Will zdołali roztrzaskać kilka łbów, potem pomioty zaczęły walczyć w linii, szybkie dostanie się do jeńców od tej strony okazało się niemożliwe.

Oghren i Erendis także nie zdołali do nich dotrzeć tak szybko, jak się spodziewali. Musieli uporać się z sześcioma biegnącymi w ich stronę genlokami, podczas gdy reszta poczwar stała wkoło klatki, wyciągając z niej na wpół żywych jeńców.

Roger i Bethany robili co w ich mocy, żeby wróg nie zdołał zabić więźniów. Mimo to byli bezsilni. Wyglądało na to, że pomiotom bardzo zależy na tym, by ludzie nie zostali odbici.

Strażnicy uporali się już z pierwszą linią wroga i czwórka z nich była coraz bliżej uwięzionych

Erendis dostrzegła troje wycieńczonych ludzi, którzy nadal siedzieli w klace. Czwarty z nich został wywleczony za włosy na zewnątrz i zadźgany, nim Bethany usmażyła pomiota, który się na niego zamachnął.

Komendantka pozwoliła działać instynktowi, siekąc ciała i rozłupując czerepy pomiotów. Przed sobą widziała metalowe pręty więzienia, była tak blisko, a jednak nie była w stanie uratować kolejnego jeńca wywleczonego za nogi i przeszytego ostrzem pomiota. Wezbrała w niej czysta furia. Z łatwością powaliła stojącego na jej drodze hurloka uderzając go w łeb rękojeścią miecza. Gdy potwór opadł na kolana, z wprawą przebiła go swym mieczem. W tej samej chwili osłoniła się tarczą odparowując atak z lewej. Gdy pomiot odbił się od metalowej osłony, topór Oghrena wbił się z głośnym mlaśnięciem w jego kark. Erendis natarła na trzeciego wymierzając mu szybki cios pod lewe kolano, pomiot ugiął się, ale nie przewrócił. Znów odbiła cios zakrzywionego miecza tarczą i wziąwszy szeroki zamach, zerwała jednym cięciem łeb bestii.

Ruszyła biegiem na przód widząc, jak genlok zamierza się na kolejnego jeńca. Sięgnęłaby go, gdyby naraz nie poczuła przeraźliwego zimna, które sprawiło, że zastygła w miejscu. Emisariusz posłał w jej stronę szereg lodowatych pocisków i chociaż nie były one tak potężne, jak zaklęcia Wynne, wystarczyły, by zmrozić jej zbroję i unieruchomić na kilka chwil.

Mocując się z oszronionym pancerzem, z mieczem uniesionym nad głową, była zmuszona patrzeć, jak umiera kolejny więzień. W klatce pozostała już tylko jedna kobieta, desperacko broniąc się przed szponami genloka, który chciał ją uśmiercić.

Erendis nadal szamotała się, zamknięta we wnętrzu zmrożonego pancerza, dzięki sile mięśni była w stanie poruszyć się powoli, krok za krokiem, ale zaklęcie nadal uniemożliwiało jej obronę. Tuż przed nią stał emisariusz przyglądając jej się z nieukrywaną nienawiścią.

W jego dłoni kondensowała się czysta energia, iskry przeskakiwały między palcami. Wiedziała, że jeśli poczęstuję ją czymś takim, straci przytomność na wiele godzin, co w obecnej sytuacji oznaczało śmierć.

Na szczęście Oghren, uporawszy się z łucznikami próbującymi naszpikować go ognistymi strzałami, znów był przy niej i jego ciężki topór wylądował z głuchym zgrzytem w plecach emisariusza.

Erendis poczuła ciepłą falę powietrza i zrozumiała, że to Bethany użyła jednego z ognistych podmuchów, by uwolnić ją z mroźnej klatki.

W momencie, gdy genlok zdołał wreszcie uchwycić szamotającą się kobietę, Eredis stanęła nad nim, jednym pchnięciem nadziewając go na swój miecz. Spojrzała przed siebie.

Zev i Will stali nad trupami hurloków, obaj zachlapani cuchnącą krwią i porządnie zmęczeni.

Komendantka spojrzała na wpół żywą dziewczynę, w jej oczach dostrzegła determinację i upór. W dłoni ściskała zakrwawiony kamień, którym najwyraźniej okładała swoich prześladowców.

Erendis zdjęła z głowy hełm, otarła dłonią spocone czoło i uśmiechnęła się słabo. Wyciągnęła rękę do rozczochranej dziewczyny w nadziei, że ta nie jest na tyle oszołomiona i osłabiona, by nie mogła chodzić. Brudna i wychudzona więźniarka przyjęła pomoc bez słowa, po czym spoglądając na zwłoki swoich towarzyszy wyszła z klatki.

W tej chwili posłyszeli głośny wybuch za plecami. Cała piątka obróciła się w stronę mostu, gdzie pełzały wysokie na dwa metry płomienie. W ich stronę biegli Bethany i Roger.

– Nadchodzą z kopalni – krzyknęła zdyszana Bethany, jej twarz była blada i spocona na skutek znacznego ubytku many.

– Komendantko, jest ich trzy razy więcej, zaszli nas – dorzucił Roger spoglądając za siebie.

Zaklęcie ogniowe czarodziejki dało im chwilę czasu. Erendis wychynęła zza rozsypującego się budynku spoglądając na ścieżkę, z której przyszli. Po drugiej stronie mostu tłoczył się cały legion pomiotów.

– Brasca! – Drgnęła posłyszawszy głos elfa tuż przy swoim uchu.

– Zaszli nas od tyłu – mruknęła.

– Co robimy?

Erendis rozejrzała się po thaigu. Dwa tunele przed nimi wiodły głębiej w dół. Podchodząc do czeluści, czuła już ciepły podmuch na policzkach i stęchły, słodkawy odór charakterystyczny dla Głębokich Ścieżek.

–Walczymy, czy idziemy w dół? – zapytała spoglądając na towarzyszy.

Stanęli półkolem na skraju mostu, ona, krasnolud, templariusz i skrytobójca. Bethany ukryta za ich plecami i Will stojący obok niej z łukiem w ręku.

Gdy płomienie pełzające po kamiennym moście przygasły, pomioty ruszyły wprost na nich, most był na tyle wąski, że nadbiegały dwójkami, wprost pod ostrza strażników. Kamienne wsporniki mostu, ustawione po bokach drogi, chroniły ich przed strzałami z kuszy.

Bethany i Will zabijali tych, którzy zdołali stanąć na dogodnej pozycji do strzału.

– To wygląda jak żniwa – parsknął Oghren wymachując toporem.

Zev uśmiechnął się do siebie, jego ostrza były szybkie, a ciosy bezbłędne. Obok niego Erendis z szerokim uśmiechem cięła i parowała. Nawet Roger wydawał się ubawiony. Stosy pomiocich zwłok rosły przed nimi, spychane przez kolejne poczwary w przepaść. Sporadycznie dosięgały ich strzały, ale odbijały się od mentalnej tarczy utrzymywanej przez czarodziejkę.

– Wydawało mi się… – odezwał się elf, robiąc unik przed pomiocią maczugą – że te paskudy nieco zmądrzały… – dodał, przesuwając się za plecy przeciwnika. – Zmieniłem zdanie… – Wyciągnął ostrze z karku powalonego genloka. – To tępe stworzenia – przesunął wzrokiem po trupach ścielących się wkoło nich.

– Tępe i wyjątkowo śmierdzące – dodała Erendis marszcząc nos, gdy fontanna krwi kolejnego przeciwnika obryzgała jej napierśnik.

W końcu wydało im się, że wróg zrezygnował i wtedy do ich uszu dobiegło głuche dudnienie. Nim pojęli co to takiego, wielki łeb wyłonił się z oparów unoszących się ponad przeciwległą stroną mostu.

– Na cycki Patronów – mruknął krasnolud.

Wielkie cielsko parło naprzód, prosto na nich. Will wypuścił do niego kilka strzał, jednak te jedynie odbiły się od zrogowaciałej skóry potwora.

Wąska uliczka prowadząca z mostu ku centralnemu placowi thaigu stała się dla nich śmiertelną pułapką. Ogr poruszał się szybko mimo zaklęć lodowych ciskanych przez Bethany. Złożył nisko łeb wystawiając do przodu olbrzymie rogi z zamiarem nadziania na nie Strażników. Jeśli potwór złamie ich szyk, a na pewno to uczyni, reszta biegnących za nim pomiotów wpadnie do thaigu i nie będą w stanie się dłużej bronić.

– Bethany, rozwal most – krzyknęła Erendis. Minęły trzy sekundy i kobieta obróciła się, by spojrzeć na czarodziejkę. Hawke patrzała na ogra ze zgrozą, coś w sposobie, jaki zaciskała dłonie na kosturze sprawiło, że Eris zaniepokoiła się.

– Bethany! ROZWAL MOST!

Dziewczyna ocknęła się, przymknęła oczy przywołując energię z Pustki. Potrzebowała kilku chwil, by wywołać potężne trzęsienie ziemi, na tyle silne by strzaskać wsporniki, na których ustawiony był most.

Erendis wiedziała, że braknie im czasu. Zev też to wiedział, nie zastanawiając się wiele, skoczył do przodu stając na drodze potężnemu stworzeniu. Gdy ten chciał go staranować, podskoczył lekko do góry lądując na pochylonym do przodu łbie. Ogr zatrzymał się sięgając łapami za głowę z zamiarem strącenia natręta, ale elf była szybszy, drasnął zwierza w kark, po czym przebiegł po jego grzbiecie i zeskoczył za nim, obrócił się zwinnie i dał nura pod nogami olbrzyma. W tej chwili poczuł, jak most zaczyna się trząść i wibrować. Pod jego stopami otworzyła się szeroka szczelina i bloki kamienne, tworzące chodnik, zaczęły pękać. Zevran w ostatniej chwili uskoczył na skraj mostu. Zabalansował niebezpiecznie na krawędzi i chwycił wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń Strażniczki.

– Dobra robota – mruknęła Erendis uśmiechając się krzywo. – Wycofujemy się! – wydała rozkaz do stojących za nią podwładnych.

Opuścili skraj przepaści słysząc grzmot kruszących się skał, ryk ogra spadającego w dół i głośne wycie i rzężenie pomiotów, które pozostały po drugiej stronie rozpadliny.

* * *

** Chciałabym wiedzieć co myślicie na temat rozwoju akcji. Wszelkie wiadomości zwrotne będą mile widziane. (tak na wypadek jakbyście jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli :D )  
**


	10. Mrok, strach, gniew

**Uwaga! Ten rozdział zawiera wyjątkowo obrazowe sceny erotyczne i jest przeznaczony tylko dla pełnoletnich czytelników :D**

* * *

~o~

– Will, stań na czatach, jeśli te paskudy po drugiej stronie wykombinują coś, chcę o tym wiedzieć.

– Beth, zajmij się nią – Erendis wskazała na skuloną postać wciśniętą w róg pomiędzy rozpadającymi się krasnoludzkimi budowlami. Dziewczyna była w szoku, teraz gdy nie musiała się już bronić, gdy znikło bezpośrednie zagrożenie, popadła w otępienie. Czarodziejka podeszła do niej przemawiając łagodnie, jak do zranionego zwierzęcia.

– Już w porządku, wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnęła się łagodnie spoglądając w duże, czarne oczy nieznajomej. Uklękła przy niej na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Ja jestem Bethany, jestem Szarą Strażniczką. A ty jak masz na imię?

Dziewczyna przez moment wpatrywała się w spokojną twarz czarodziejki.

– Tara – jej cichy głos drżał.

– Taro, jestem też uzdrowicielką, jeśli jesteś ranna, wyczerpana, mogę ci pomóc, jeśli się na to zgodzisz…

– Oghren? – Erendis rozwinęła przed sobą mapę – jak myślisz, gdzie jesteśmy?

Krasnolud zerknął na zżółkły pergamin, podrapał się po rudej brodzie i wskazał palcem.

– Jo, będzie gdzieś tutaj, komendantko.

– Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli zapuścić się głębiej niż myślałam. Najbliższe wyjście jest jakieś sześć dni drogi stąd, zakładając, że nie zabłądzimy – zwinęła mapę, po czym rozejrzała się po pobojowisku. – Powinniśmy wyjść gdzieś w okolicach Nieprzebytego Lasu.

Zev obszedł pobojowisko. W jednym końcu placu, na czymś, co musiało służyć pomiotom za legowisko, znalazł kilka fiolek z zakrzepłymi płynami, zioła i małą książkę oprawioną w skórę. Erendis zajrzała mu przez ramię. Elf przejrzał pożółknięte strony wypełnione mało czytelnymi runicznymi znakami.

– To jakaś krasnoludzka książka?

Elf podał jej przedmiot.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Zaraz, zaraz… – przekartkowała kilka stron, skupiając wzrok na rysunkach. – To niemożliwe…

– Co takiego?

Erendis zignorowała pytanie elfa i odwróciła się do niego tyłem.

– Oghren? Rzuć na to okiem?

Krasnolud odłożył swój zakrwawiony topór i podszedł do komendantki.

– Możesz to przeczytać?

– Hmmm… zobaczmy… wiesz, nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach…. To symbole orzammarskie, ale nie wiem co te słowa znaczą, to leżało tutaj…

– Pewnie jakiś pomiot prowadził dziennik – zażartował Zevran. Jego uśmiech zgasł na ustach, gdy dostrzegł zmarszczone czoło Erendis.

– Zaraz… ty chyba nie myślisz, że to… pomioci dziennik?

Strażniczka nic nie odparła, schowała książkę do torby i rozejrzała się po zostawionych w legowisku przedmiotach.

– Komendantko! – Will nadbiegł zza rogu. – Wydaje mi się, że pomioty planują przedostać się do nas. Przynoszą liny i haki.

– Zbierajmy się. Beth, czy ona może iść? – Erendis spojrzała na siedzącą w kącie dziewczynę.

Z jej oczu znikła już desperacja, ale nadal wydawała się nieobecna.

– Nic jej nie jest.

– Idziemy korytarzem na prawo. Oghren, jeśli masz w zapasie trochę tego prochu krasnoludów, byłoby miło, gdybyś wysadził w powietrze tunel, jak tylko nim przejdziemy.

– Jo, nie ma to jak mała rozpierducha!

~o~

Kolejna doba na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Bethany miała już tego dość. Nienawidziła tego miejsca z całej duszy, te kamienne ściany, duszne korytarze i wilgotne tunele przypominały jej o tym, że to właśnie w takim miejscu jej życie zmieniło się nieodwracalnie, odrywając ją od matki, brata, przyjaciół i wszystkiego, co z takim trudem osiągnęła w Kirkwall.

Nienawidziła tego zapachu, mdłego, niebieskawego światła żył lyrium, odgłosów kapiącej wody i powykręcanych makabrycznych ciał pomiotów, ich skrzeku, rechotu, odoru ich krwi.

– Bethany?

Dziewczyna uniosła twarz napotykając wzrok towarzysza.

– Mogę o coś zapytać?

Dziwiła ją uprzejmość Rogera, zazwyczaj nie wykazywał delikatności, jeśli chciał uzyskać jakieś informacje. Pokiwała głową przyglądając się mu ciekawie. W jego szarych oczach dostrzegała coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Od ich ostatniej rozmowy przy ognisku upłynęło parę dni i czarodziejka odkryła, że napięcie między nimi jakby… zmalało?

– Gdy ten ogr szarżował… co się wtedy stało?

Nawet w słabym świetle dogasającego ogniska dostrzegł cień w jej oczach.

– To po prostu… nie wiem sama… wspomnienia…– urwała wzruszając ramionami. Zapadła głucha cisza, przerywana urywanym pochrapywaniem Oghrena. Mężczyzna pomyślał, że nie otrzyma więcej wyjaśnień, gdy czarodziejka znów się odezwała.

– To stało się, gdy uciekaliśmy z Lothering, podczas plagi. – Jej wzrok dryfował gdzieś ponad nim, w ciemności ich otaczającej. – Uciekaliśmy. Na przełęczy otoczyły nas pomioty, wśród nich był ogr – jej głos zadrżał i dziewczyna urwała na moment. – Szarżował, zupełnie jak tam na moście, poczęstowałam go soplem, ale to go tylko rozjuszyło, odbił wprost na lewo, prosto na matkę.

Ekstemplariusz poruszył się niespokojnie. Domyślał się, co zaraz usłyszy. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie należy rozdrapywać takich ran. Z pewnością nie miał zamiaru zmuszać czarodziejki do mówienia o bolesnych wspomnieniach. W zasadzie nie spodziewał się, że mu odpowie. Mimo długich godzin spędzonych pod ziemią, nadal nie był pewny, czy jest w stanie jej zawierzyć.

– Carver ruszył na ratunek… – głos Hawke się załamał.

Roger obserwował jej twarz, doskonale znał to uczucie malujące się w jej oczach, ból, smutek po stracie kogoś bliskiego.

– Był głupi… narwany. – Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem. – On go złapał i wycisnął z niego całe życie, a potem… odrzucił jak szmacianą lalkę, nie potrafiłam… nie mogłam – spojrzała na swoje dłonie. – Nie zdołałam go uleczyć.

– Carvera?

– Mój brat… bliźniak… – wysapała w końcu czując, jak łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu – nie miał jeszcze osiemnastu lat.

Otarła wilgotne policzki, zła, że pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości i to w obecności tego nieznośnego, ponurego ekstemplariusza. To co było, należało do przeszłości, teraz miała okazję odpłacić tym potworom za krzywdę wyrządzoną jej rodzinie. Ale gdy zobaczyła ogra, biegnącego wprost na nich, to było tak, jakby cofnęła się w czasie, jakby oglądała wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Gdyby nie ostry ton komendantki, który przywrócił jej zmysły, nie wiedziała, co mogłoby się stać. Czuła się, jakby zawiodła, po raz kolejny.

~o~

Will z rozmachem kopnął kamień leżący na jego drodze. Mruknął jakieś przekleństwo odkładając miskę z polewką z bryłkowca i opadł przy ognisku. Erendis przyglądała się mu z rozbawieniem. Chłopak wyciągnął stopy do ognia. Zagarnął kilka smolistych bryłek, które na Głębokich Ścieżkach służyły za opał i wrzucił je w ogień. Płomień nagle wyprysnął w górę kaskadą iskier, które posypały się na zdumionego Strażnika. W następnej chwili Will otrzepywał spodnie próbując je zagasić. Komendantka, siedząca kilka kroków od ogniska, trzęsła się od tłumionego śmiechu.

– Co w tym śmiesznego? – burknął, gdy już ugasił mały pożar ogarniający jego buty.

– Pamiętam, jak za pierwszym razem w podobny sposób osmoliłam sobie włosy, nie wspominając o spalonych brwiach.

Chłopak podniósł głowę patrząc na nią ponad ogniskiem, uniósł brwi i przez moment była pewna, że się uśmiechnie.

Posłyszeli głuchy jęk dochodzący zza jego pleców. Kobieta, którą uratowali z rąk pomiotów, mimo dobrego stanu zdrowia z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz większym ciężarem. Zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie. Niby nic jej nie było, jednak szybko się męczyła i musieli robić częste przystanki. Była wyjątkowo małomówna i jedynie Bethany była w stanie wyciągnąć od niej kilka informacji. Do swoich wybawicieli odnosiła się z chłodną rezerwą. Czasami odmawiała jedzenia, ignorowała wszelkie próby nawiązania kontaktu, nie pozwalała się dotykać nikomu innemu prócz czarodziejki i ogólnie była dość zgryźliwa.

– Więc czym tym razem wyprowadziła cię z równowagi nasza urocza Tara?

Will obejrzał się przez ramię na ciemną sylwetkę leżącą w kącie.

– Powiedziała, że to nasza wina, że wszyscy zginęli, tam, w tej klatce. Wysyczała mi prosto w oczy, że nie było nas tam, gdzie być powinniśmy, możesz w to uwierzyć?

Erendis tylko westchnęła spoglądając w ogień.

– Nie miała tego na myśli – odezwała się pragnąc rozchmurzyć chłopaka. – Jest w szoku, przeżyła piekło.

– To cholernie niesprawiedliwe, obwiniać nas o coś, na co nie mamy wpływu.

– Obwiniać obce osoby jest dużo łatwiej, niż pogodzić się z tym, co się stało.

Will utkwił w niej swój wzrok. Przez moment patrzał na komendantkę wstrząśnięty. Jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy były smutne i chłopak miał wrażenie, że tym spojrzeniem odziera go z wszelkich tajemnic, obnaża jego chorą z zemsty duszę. Przeszył go zimny dreszcz, czy ona miała na myśli tę nieszczęsną kobietę, czy może jego samego? Erendis opuściła głowę grzebiąc patykiem w ziemi.

– Gdy zabito moją rodzinę – zaczęła – byłam bardziej wściekła niż zrozpaczona, przez długi czas jedynie gniew utrzymywał mnie przy życiu.

Will słyszał opowieści krążące na wybrzeżu o masakrze w Wysokożu.

– Miałaś przynajmniej swoją zemstę – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Popatrzyła na niego ze znużeniem.

– Miałam, ale czy to cokolwiek zmieniło? Oni nadal byli martwi, a ja musiałam żyć dalej.  
Chodzi mi o to – spojrzała na Tarę – że gniew jest dobry na początku, pozwala iść dalej, ale na dłuższą metę zatruwa życie. Ona teraz jest zła, to lepiej dla niej, mam jednak nadzieję, że się z tego otrząśnie.

Zapadła cisza, ciężka i krępująca. Erendis odrzuciła patyk w ognisko, przymknęła oczy przeciągając się jednocześnie. Will patrzał na nią i był zdziwiony, po raz pierwszy przyszło mu na myśl, że tak naprawdę jego Komendantka jest jeszcze młoda, zapewne była rówieśniczką jego starszej siostry. Przyglądał się jej twarzy oświetlonej drgającym blaskiem ognia. Nie była oszałamiająco piękna, ale miała dar zjednywania sobie ludzi, który jak już zdążył zauważyć, przyciągał do niej innych niczym ćmy do światła. Przyglądając jej się uważniej dostrzegł bliznę na je czole, drobne zmarszczki wokół ust, oraz podkrążone oczy. Najwyraźniej była przemęczona, jak wszyscy oni, wędrujący tymi zakichanymi tunelami. Nie spodziewał się jednak że Komendantka będzie dzielić wraz z nimi niewygody. Spała na twardej skale, czuwała przy ogniu gdy wypadła jej kolej, pomagała przy posiłkach tak jak każdy. William spodziewał się czegoś innego po wielkiej damie. Nie dostrzegał w niej próżnej i bezwzględnej arystokratki. Była zaskakująco podobna do zwykłych ludzi, zmęczona, przytłoczona nawałem obowiązków, omylna…

– Przestań – upomniał się w myślach. – Zaraz zaczniesz ją usprawiedliwiać, a przecież jej decyzje była wyrokiem śmierci dla nich, ni mniej ni więcej, cała twoja rodzina zginęła przez nią. Nieważne, jakie były jej intencje, nie podpala się całego miasta tylko po to, by nie wpadło w łapy pomiotów. Nie skazuje się niewinnych ludzi czekających z nadzieją na swoją bohaterkę na śmierć tylko dlatego, że kilku zarażonych rozbiegło się po ulicach Amarantu. Nie zostawia się bezbronnego miasta na pastwę losu po to, by bronić kamiennej twierdzy pełnej strażników.

– Twoja kolej, baryło – usłyszał głos komendantki, gdy podeszła do chrapiącego krasnoluda i trąciła go nogą.

~o~

– Jeszcze kilka dni i zwariuję, przysięgam – odezwała się Bethany.

Poruszali się szerokim korytarzem wykutym w litej skale. Gigantyczne kolumny wspierały sufit. Pomiędzy nimi leżały potrzaskane statuy krasnoludzkich Patronów. Parę kroków przed nimi droga przecinała się z innym tunelem. Światło padające przez szczeliny w suficie było blade i wydawało się jaskrawe kontrastując z czerwonawym blaskiem strumieni lawy spływających po przeciwległej ścianie. W kątach, gdzie padały rozproszone promienie, wybujały bladozielone rośliny. Ich delikatne pnącza pięły się do światła po gładko ociosanych ścianach.

– To mi się wydaje znajome – mruknęła Erendis rozwijając mapę. Stanęła w smudze blasku przyglądając się pożółkłemu pergaminowi. Do tej pory dwukrotnie zmylili drogę, raz okazało się, że dotarli do szerokiej rzeki lawy, raz zaszli w ślepy zaułek. Za każdym razem komendantka cierpliwie nanosiła nowe korytarze na mapę. Kilka centymetrów całkiem niezapisanego papieru poprzecinały teraz linie znaczące ich drogę.

Gdy spojrzała na mapę, palcem wodziła po jednej ze znanych sobie dróg.

– Dobra nowina, jesteśmy jakieś dwa dni od powierzchni – rzuciła do towarzyszy korzystających z przerwy w marszu.

Im bliżej byli powierzchni, tym szybciej parli na przód. W ciągu ostatniej doby niemal nie zatrzymywali się. Wiatr niosący ze sobą świeże powietrze dopingował ich. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, chcieli jak najszybciej wydostać się spod tej skalnej skorupy. Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni i głodni. Robili częste przystanki z uwagi na Tarę, z sześciu dni zrobiło się niemal dziesięć.

Dziesięć dni wydawało się mu wiecznością. Na szczęście nie natknęli się na więcej pomiotów, kilka na wpół rozłożonych ciał, kilku martwych nieszczęśników szukających skarbów na głębinach, zaduch, mrok i kurz, i to przytłaczające poczucie beznadziei. Naprawdę zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że w czasie Plagi pozostawali na Głębokich Ścieżkach niemal miesiąc i nie zwariowali, chociaż jakby się zastanowić było blisko.

– _Oghren, na litość boską, przestań pierdzieć – warknęła Lel rzucając w jego kierunku butem. Pech chciał, że przez przypadek trafiła Stena. Qunari mruknął coś pod nosem wrzucając but w ognisko._

– _Hej, co ty wyprawiasz? – Rudowłosa Orlaisianka wyciągnęła nadpalony kamasz z ogniska. – To moje ulubione buty ty… ty bezmózga góro mięsa!_

– _Przecież go wyrzuciłaś – oświadczył Sten niewzruszonym głosem._

– _Tego już za wiele – usłyszeli po chwili zgryźliwy głos Morrigan. Apostatka podeszła do ogniska w koniuszkach palców trzymając coś, co na odległość cuchnęło bardziej niż niemyty krasnolud._

– _Jeśli jeszcze raz znajdę coś takiego w swoim plecaku, przysięgam, że wyprawię tego zawszonego kundla na tamten świat – zwróciła się w stronę Erendis. Jej wierny mabari mruknął jedynie wywieszając jęzor._

_Oghren wyrwał z ręki czarodziejki zawiniątko i zajrzał do środka._

– _To wygląda na kość jagnięcą – zawyrokował odwijając materiał. Wsadził nos do środka._

– _Jo, to jagnięcina, jak nic, założę się, że to resztka naszej kolacji z Orzammaru. Można by na tym ugotować niezły rosołek._

– _Chyba żartujesz?– Leliana popatrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. – Śmierdzi gorzej niż ty._

– _Nie ma mowy, żebym wzięła to do ust – wycedziła przez zęby Morrigan_

– _Jakby potrawka z bryłkowca była dużo lepsza. Szczególnie w twoim wydaniu – mruknął Zev._

– _Jak jesteś taki mądry, to sam sobie gotuj, szpiczastouchy lowelasie._

– _Jeśli masz to zamiar zjeść Oghren, nie licz na moje zaklęcia uzdrawiające, mam dość leczenia ciężkiego kaca i obrażeń, których się nabawiacie po pijaku – znad swojej książki odezwała się Wynne._

– _Pijesz do mnie, starucho? – wysyczała Morrigan. – Dla twojej informacji, ta rozbita głowa to przez tę rudą zdzirę, rzuca swojego szarpidruta gdzie popadnie…_

– _Słucham? – Leliana była oburzona._

_Zev wymknął się z kręgu obozowego podążając w ślad za Erendis. W cieniu bocznego korytarza dostrzegał kontur jej postaci. Dziewczyna siedziała tyłem do obozowiska, spoglądając na pulsujące lazurowym światłem drobne żyły lyrium biegnące wzdłuż bocznej ściany. _

_Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś ją dręczy. Rozpoznawał oznaki zmęczenia, wszyscy był zmęczeni i poirytowani przebywając tak długo pod powierzchnią, jednak w jej przypadku było to coś innego. Przez myśl przeszło mu, a to nie było przyjemne, że mimo wspólnie spędzanych nocy Erendis nadal boleje nad stratą Alistaira. Na samą myśl o tym czuł, jak budzi się w nim coś, co podejrzanie przypominało… zazdrość._

_Jednak do tej pory Strażniczka ani razu nie wspomniała o byłym kochanku, który z uwagi na przyszłą pozycję, pozostał wraz z Eamonem w Redcliff. _

_Elf podszedł do niej bezgłośnie zatrzymując się tuż za jej plecami i oparł dłonie o jej ramiona. Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie, zaraz jednak rozluźniła._

– _Nie rób tak, pewnego dnia skończysz ze sztyletem w brzuchu – mruknęła, nie odwracają się do niego._

_Zevran zaczął delikatnie masować ramiona. Wyczuwał duże napięcie w całym ciele Strażniczki, podczas gdy umysł Eris dryfował gdzieś daleko._

– _Może wreszcie podzielisz się ze mną tym, co cię gryzie?_

– _To nie ma najmniejszego związku z tobą. Nieważne._

– _Wszystko, co wpływa na jakość naszego pożycia… – szepnął przychylając się nad jej uchem – wszystko to jest dla mnie ważne,_ cara_._

_Nie widział twarzy, ale wiedział, że się uśmiechnęła. Położyła swoją chłodną dłoń na jego ciepłej nadal spoczywającej na ramieniu._

– _To dość nieprzyjemny temat – powiedziała po chwili. – Tym bardziej nieprzyjemny, gdy się go porusza w takim miejscu._

_Elf usiadł na kamieniu obok i objął ją ramieniem._

– _Moja droga, niewiele jest na tym świecie rzeczy, które mogą mnie przerazić. _

– _To sprawy Szarej Straży – wzbraniała się jeszcze._

– _Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać – szepnął przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. Obróciła do niego twarz i w słabym bladoniebieskim świetle jej granatowe oczy wydawały się niemal czarne, przepastne. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło._

– _Wiem – jej głos drżał lekko. Z tyłu za nimi słychać było odgłosy awantury. Najgłośniej wibrował cienki sopran Leliany i gruby baryton Oghrena._

– _Więc, _dolce cour_, powiedz mi, co tak bardzo cię martwi, oprócz tej bandy kretynów, z którą podróżujemy? Ktoś im powinien powiedzieć, że to Głębokie Ścieżki, wkoło są pomioty i należy siedzieć cicho._

– _Sam widzisz, to wszystko jest takie… mroczne, straszne – szepnęła przytulając się mocniej do niego. Siedziała mu na kolanach, rękami obejmując go za szyję. Oparła brodę o czoło elfa pozwalając, by jego głowa spoczęła na jej piersiach. Zev milczał, w ciszy wsłuchując się w bicie serca, tego, które z każdym uderzeniem było bliższe nieuniknionego końca. Myśl o tym przyprawiała go o tępy ból głowy._

– _Z drugiej strony, może niepotrzebnie się zastanawiam, całkiem możliwe, że nie dożyję dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin – mruknęła, dłonią przygładzając jasne włosy Zeva. _

– _Moja piękna Strażniczko, musisz doczekać swoich urodzin, Leliana byłaby niepocieszona._

– _Tylko mi nie mów, że planuje jakieś zwariowane przyjęcie – niespodziankę?_

_Zev uśmiechnął się figlarnie._

– _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie bardzo nietypowe przyjęcie urodzinowe._

– _Taaa, zakrapiane Ohgrenowym bimbrem._

– _Przegryzane udkami bryłkowca._

– _Z hordą pomiotów na karku._

_Strażniczka podniosła się z jego kolan._

– _Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić, czy się nie pozabijali – rzuciła przez ramię odchodząc w stronę obozu._

_Zev został sam, przyglądając się pulsującemu światłu. Za sobą słyszał jej ciche kroki, wydawało się mu, że są bardziej sprężyste, energiczne. Samo to, że zdołał wywołać uśmiech na jej twarzy było postępem. To, co mu powiedziała o skażeniu i sposobie, w jaki odchodzą Strażnicy… Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go to poruszyło._

~o~

Tara wysunęła się ostatnia. Stała na zewnątrz zasłaniając dłonią twarz. Mimo że dzień był pochmurny i deszczowy, światło raziło ją w oczy. Wyszła z jaskini i stanęła pod gołym niebem pozwalając, by deszcz obmył ją z kurzu Głębokich Ścieżek, z zapachu krwi i ze strachu, który zalęgł się w jej trzewiach.

Gdy ją złapali, gdy więzili w tej ciemnej kopalni, gdy wyciągali ich jednego za drugim z tej klatki po to tylko, żeby podać jakąś truciznę, po której zwijali z bólu i wyli w agonii, o niczym więcej nie marzyła, jak jeszcze raz poczuć wiatr we włosach, trawę pod stopami i zapach deszczu. Przez te wszystkie dni, gdy wędrowała wraz ze swoimi wybawcami, nie chciała dopuścić do siebie nadziei, że może jednak wyjdzie z tego cało. Była zawsze realistką, w ciągu ostatnich tygodni patrzyła, jak płonie jej dom, jak umiera jej matka i ojczym. Na jej oczach zmarli jej obaj przyrodni bracia. Wiedziała, że czeka ją ten sam los. Była za słaba, by się bronić, za wolna, by uciec. Siedziała w tej klatce i czekała na swoją kolej. Przestała myśleć, planować, czuć. Poddała się. A jednak stała tu teraz, patrząc spod zmrużonych oczu na brudne, wybladłe twarze Strażników i była wdzięczna.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Bethany podeszła do niej otrząsając krople deszczu z płaszcza.

– Ja… czuje się tak, jakbym się obudziła – szepnęła Tara.

Obejrzała się za siebie w głąb szybu, z którego wyszli, tam czaił się mrok i strach, tutaj zaś deszcz obmywał ją do czysta, by mogła zacząć żyć od nowa.

~o~

Z zadowoleniem spojrzała w lustro. Dwa długie tygodnie bez gorącej kąpieli i czystych ubrań. Wyruszając nie sądziła, że przyjdzie im wędrować Głębokimi Ścieżkami.

Gdy o zmroku wrócili wreszcie do Twierdzy, jej mieszkańcy powitali ich radośnie. Cody niemal zgniótł ją w uścisku.

– Nate jak oszalały wysyłał zwiadowców po całych mokradłach. Obawialiśmy się, że spotkał was nieprzyjemny koniec.

– Legion pomiotów to za mało, żeby powalić naszą komendantkę – zawołał Oghren.

– Biorąc pod uwagę całą naszą szóstkę, nawet dwa legiony nie dałyby sobie rady – rzuciła Erendis. – A gdzie jest Nate? – zapytała w końcu rozglądając się po wielkiej sali.

– Zapewne w tawernie, Hym bardzo poważnie wziął sobie do serca rolę twojego zastępcy i nie pozwolił mu przejąć obowiązków, nawet gdy Nate doszedł już do siebie.

Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zaglądać do gabinetu, gdzie papiery czekające na nią zapewne zasłały jej biurko grubą warstwą. Wzięła gorącą kąpiel, kazała przynieść sobie kolację do pokoju i postanowiła do jutra rana wziąć wolne. Skoro Hym dawał sobie radę przez dwa tygodnie, równie dobrze może ją zastępować jeszcze jeden wieczór.

Nim zdążyła rozebrać się do spania, drzwi w jej pokoju rozwarły się gwałtownie i zostały zamknięte z głośnym trzaskiem. Zaalarmowana doskoczyła do stołu, gdzie leżał jej podręczny sztylet. Odłożyła go jednak widząc w mdłym świetle świec Howe`a. Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, mężczyzna wyglądał niecodziennie, chociaż rany wywołane zaklęciem Bethany już znikły. Nate miał potargane włosy, głębokie cienie pod oczami i lekko zamglone spojrzenie. W trzech krokach był przy niej biorąc ją w ramiona.

– Jesteś nareszcie – wysapał w jej włosy. Poczuła ostry zapach rumu w jego oddechu, gdy wypuścił ją z objęć tylko po to, żeby ująć w obie dłonie jej policzki. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć wycisnął na jej ustach miażdżący pocałunek.

– Nate? Mam nadzieję, że nie siedziałeś w tawernie całe dwa tygodnie – mruknęła, odrywając się od niego. – Uh, jedziesz bimbrem – rzuciła.

– Dis, gdzie byłaś? Martwiłem się – szepnął niskim głosem. Jego dłonie znów ją chwyciły w talii przyciskając do muskularnego ciała.

– Zwykłe obowiązki Strażników, pomioty, Głębokie Ścieżki, takie tam… – rzuciła lekko, starając się wsunąć dłonie między ich ciała.

– Nigdy więcej nie puszczę cię samej – szepnął, nic nie robiąc sobie z jej wysiłków, pochylił głowę delikatnie całując ją w kark.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie podobał jej się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. Nate był najwidoczniej pijany.

– Idź spać – szepnęła, starając się wysunąć z jego objęć. – Porozmawiamy jutro.

– Jutro? – Jego silne dłonie zacisnęły się z żelazną siłą na ramionach Strażniczki, nie pozwalając jej się odsunąć. – Jutro? Potrzebuję cię dzisiaj, teraz… – jego niski wibrujący głos przyprawił ją o drżenie, z jednej strony podniecając ją, z drugiej irytując.

Wyszarpnęła się czując, jak jego palce zostawiają czerwone ślady na skórze. Nim jednak odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość, chwycił ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie po raz kolejny.

– Nate? – Jej głos był ostry, władczy, ale Howe nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Jakimś cudem zdołał uchwycić jej obie dłonie za plecami w swoją niedźwiedzią rękę, podczas gdy drugą zaczął rozpinać lnianą bluzkę.

Sapnęła poirytowana, ale wyśliznąć się z objęć zwiadowcy nie była w stanie. Po chwili Nate miał już w ręku jędrną pierś i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał obchodzić się z nią delikatnie.

Z ust kobiety wyrwał się niekontrolowany jęk, gdy poczuła jak dwa palce chwytają za twardniejącą brodawkę. Czuła, wyraźnie przyciśnięta do jego ciała, jak organ w spodniach Howe'a szybko pęcznieje. Nathaniel opuścił głowę, ustami wodząc po szczupłej szyi, językiem pieścił obojczyk schodząc coraz niżej, aż wreszcie usta spoczęły na drugiej piersi.

– Dis – sapnął, nim potraktował wrażliwe ciało zębami.

Przeszył ją spazm bólu, który spotęgował jedynie pożądanie budzące się w podbrzuszu.

Musiała się uwolnić, musiała się wycofać, zanim przestanie racjonalnie myśleć. Korzystając z tego, że mężczyzna był w dość niewygodnej pozycji, przechylając się w przód, aby sięgnąć ustami jej dekoltu, wyrwała się wreszcie. Sięgnął po nią, ale zdołał uchwycić jedynie skraj jej bluzki. Chcąc ją do siebie przyciągnąć, szarpnął tkaniną i rozdarł ją.

– Przestaniesz wreszcie? – rzuciła chłodno. – Dopiero wróciłam, jestem zmęczona i…

– To przez tego szpiczastouchego?

Spojrzała na Nate'a w zdumieniu. Na jego ustach wykwitł gorzki uśmiech, gniew gorzał w srebrzystoszarych oczach.

– To jego sprawka? Dobrze bawiłaś się z nim przez te dwa tygodnie?

Nim pojęła co robi, jej dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu, wymierzając mu siarczysty policzek. Spojrzała na jego twarz, z ust Howe'a znikł uśmiech, oczy lśniły drapieżnie.

– Lubisz takie zabawy, co?

Wymierzyła mu kolejny policzek, ale chwycił ją za nadgarstek, po raz kolejny znacząc delikatne ciało. Obrócił ją, wykręcając obie ręce do tyłu i trzymając w żelaznym uścisku. Z łatwością przyparł ją swoim niedźwiedzim ciałem do drzwi.

– On pozwala się tak traktować?

Przyciśnięta twarzą do zimnego drewna, czuła jego dłoń rozpinającą do reszty jej bluzkę. Sapała z gniewu, a jednak nie potrafiła pojąć, czemu jej ciało reaguje w taki sposób. Dotyk niecierpliwej, niedelikatnej dłoni Nate'a sprawiał jej rozkosz. Jego biodra przyciśnięte do jej pośladków, jego twardą męskość wyczuwalna poprzez materiał ich spodni. W myślach przeklinała się za to, że tak szybko robi się wilgotna, mimo gniewu, zmęczenia i niepokoju nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że perspektywa brutalnego seksu podnieca ją.

Drgnęła wyprężając się, gdy rozpiął jej spodnie i zsunął je do kolan.

– Nate, natychmiast przestań – warknęła.

Z jego krtani wydobył się jedynie głuchy pomruk. W następnej chwili odsunął się od niej, ale tylko na moment, aby zsunąć własne spodnie. Ciało Erendis zareagowało instynktownie, gdy poczuła przy sobie jego gorącą skórę, ciepły oddech łaskoczący ją w ucho, natarczywe usta kąsające kark.

– Przestań – jęknęła, starając się jednocześnie jak najściślej do niego przylegać.

Poczuła dłoń na swoich pośladkach, jego palce przesuwające się po wewnętrznej stronie ud i wyżej ku pulsującemu żądzą wejściu.

Mężczyzna mruknął z aprobatą palcami rozcierając wilgoć, jaka się z niej wydobywała.

– Chyba jednak nie chcesz, żebym przestał – mruknął, nachylając się nad jej karkiem.

Miał rację. Nie chciała. Sfrustrowana i rozdrażniona wypięła w jego kierunku pośladki. Czuła gorący członek przesuwający się pomiędzy udami, wprost ku wilgotnemu otworowi.

Jęknęła przeciągle, gdy wśliznął się w nią, szybkim natarczywym ruchem. Nadział ją na swój imponujący organ, rozciągnął boleśnie, nieprzygotowaną i spiętą, ale ból był jedynie kroplą w morzu rozkoszy.

Chwycił obie jej dłonie za nadgarstki wyciągając je tuż nad głową kobiety. Ugryzł ją w szyję i zaczął poruszać się w niej szybkimi, posuwistymi pchnięciami. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła się mu wyrwać, nadgarstki bolały, szyja szczypała od ugryzień, jej wnętrze pulsowało w takt każdego uderzenia.

Oboje zbliżali się do szczytu i mężczyzna zdwoił tempo. Wreszcie uwolnił jej ręce, tak że mogła sięgnąć nimi za siebie i zatopić palce w jego rozpuszczonych włosach. Odwróciła twarz, by mógł ją pocałować i ich usta złączyły się w gorącym pocałunku, jedna z jego dłoni opasała ją mocno w tali sprawiając, że jeszcze głębiej nadziała się na jego świdrujący pal. Druga dłoń wylądowała między jej udami, drażniąc delikatny obszar powyżej jej wejścia.

– Nate… Nate…

Kilka brutalnych pchnięć, gdy krzyknęła w szale uwolnionego orgazmu. Aksamitne wnętrze zacisnęło się na jego przyrodzeniu sprawiając, że jęknął wprost w ucho kochanki. Gdyby nie trzymał jej tak mocno, zapewne opadłaby na podłogę, ale on jeszcze nie skończył i nie pozwalał jej się wyśliznąć.

– Przestań… Nate – jęknęła cicho.

Dopiero gdy była pewna, że nie zniesie już więcej, poczuła jak tężeje, głęboki pomruk wydobył się z jego gardła i mężczyzna znieruchomiał. Przez moment stał przy niej przytulając ją do siebie.

Po chwili milczenia wyrwała się z jego objęcia. Żądza znikła pozostawiając jedynie gniew. Erendis podciągnęła spodnie i zapięła bluzkę. Odsunęła się od drzwi spoglądając na Nate'a.

Jego oczy wędrowały po jej ciele, czerwieniejących śladach na nadgarstkach, ramionach, szyi i karku. Otrzeźwiał całkiem, rozumiejąc z przerażeniem, co właściwie zrobił. Zaciskając usta spojrzał wreszcie w jej twarz.

– Na krew Andrasty, Nate, zabieraj się stąd albo cię zabiję – powiedziała zimnym jak stal głosem.

– Dis… ja… – szepnął, zbliżając się do niej.

– Wynoś się! – podniosła głos do krzyku.

– Dis…

– Natychmiast!

Z miną zbitego psa wysunął się z jej komnaty pozostawiając ją samą.

~o~

Izba była pusta, jedynie w jednym kącie spoczywała masywna skrzynia okuta żelazem, zamknięta na kłódkę. Zakapturzona postać wsunęła się do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zwróciła się tyłem do okna, skąd przez dziury w zakurzonych portierach wydobywały się smugi światła.

– A więc? – Głos dobiegał z przeciwległego kąta sali, w mroku tam zalegającym dało się dostrzec zarys szczupłej sylwetki.

– Wrócili do Warowni.

– Tak jak myślałem.

– Powinniśmy byli iść za nimi – rzucił przybyły.

Z cienia dało się słyszeć pomruk niezadowolenia.

– Myślisz, że polowanie na Szarych Strażników na Głębokich Ścieżkach to świetny pomysł?

– Oczywiście, nikt by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zniknęli.

– Głupcze, mam ci przypomnieć nauki mistrza Morqusa?

– Doskonale je pamiętam – przybyły mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Głębokie Ścieżki to dobre miejsce… dla pomiotów. Przewaga Strażników byłaby większa, nie dość, że było ich kilkoro, to jeszcze znają podziemia lepiej od nas, nie wspominając o tym, że to oni są w stanie wyczuć wcześniej pomioty.

Przybyły zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go w kąt, sam siadając przy ścianie pod oknem. W milczeniu wyjął swój sztylet i zaczął go ostrzyć.

– Nadal uważam, że straciliśmy świetną okazję…

– Nie obchodzi mnie co uważasz, to ja wydaję rozkazy – beznamiętny głos zabrzmiał twardo.

– Jak długo mamy czekać? Mógłbym prześliznąć się do zamku…

– Myślę że pora zastosować bardziej… egzotyczne rozwiązanie.

~o~

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – w jej głosie brzmiała nieustępliwość, jaką okazywała często na polu walki. Ale to nie była walka. On nie chciał z nią walczyć. Jego oczy spoczęły na jej dłoniach, w długich palcach trzymała gęsie pióro, ściskała je z taką siłą, że w każdej chwili mogło się złamać. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł patrzeć na ślady, jakie zostawił na niej wczorajszej nocy. Był pijany… z obawy o nią.

Dziesięć dni, bez żadnych wieści, dziesięć dni i był gotów w każdej chwili ruszyć na poszukiwania.

Wczoraj, w tawernie, widział ich. Szła pieszo, ramię w ramię z tym przeklętym elfem. Oboje wyglądali na zmęczonych i… bardzo zadowolonych ze swojego towarzystwa. Usłyszał jej dźwięczny śmiech i zdziwił się, nigdy nie słyszał, by śmiała się tak beztrosko. Wychodząc z tawerny był pijany… z zazdrości.

Spojrzał na jej szyję, na delikatnej skórze nadal widział znaki po jego zębach. Czuł się podle.

– Dis? Proszę…

– Nate, to nie ma nic wspólnego z nami – jej głos złagodniał. – Weźmiesz Hyrmiela i Adrila oraz dwudziestu gwardzistów.

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Była jego dowódcą i chociaż nie miał ochoty spuszczać jej z oka, nie mógł być nieposłuszny.

– Zawiadomiłam już Dvorkina, przygotuje dla was proch, weźmiesz dwóch jego czeladników, chcę żeby te szyby kopalniane zostały dokumentnie zasypane. Wszystko będzie gotowe na jutro rano.

Spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy tego poranka. Smutny uśmiech jaki mu przesłała wzmógł tylko jego niepokój.

– Chciałabym…. – przerwała, odwracając wzrok, jej głos na powrót przybrał oficjalny ton.

– Wróć jak najszybciej, na początku miesiąca jedziemy do Amarantu, mam sprawować sądy, mógłbyś odwiedzić siostrę.

– Wrócę, nim się obejrzysz – szepnął, wychodząc z pokoju.


	11. Tajna broń

~o~

Porządkowała dokumenty zalegające na jej biurku. Hym w kilku słowach zdał relację z tego, co działo się podczas jej nieobecności w Twierdzy. Przed sobą miała stertę listów, które należało przeczytać, ale mimo natłoku pracy nie była w stanie skupić się na dokumentach.

Z westchnieniem zabrała się do kolejnego urzędowego pisma przysłanego, jak wywnioskowała po kopercie, z Amarantu. Nim jednak zdążyła przeczytać pierwszy akapit, na jej biurko wskoczył puszysty, biało–czarny kocur.

– Panie Skoczysławie, ależ to nie wypada. – Uśmiechnęła się do zwierzęcia, które najwyraźniej nie przejmowało się tym, co wypada, a co nie. Erendis wyciągnęła do kota rękę, gładzące jego jedwabistą sierść.

Zamyślona wstała od biurka, wzięła kota na ręce i wyjrzała przez okno na główny dziedziniec. O tej godzinie gwardziści zwykli ćwiczyć. Nawet z tej odległości z łatwością rozpoznała sylwetkę Nathaniela, który był jednym z najlepszych instruktorów.

Mimo woli wróciła myślą do poprzedniej nocy. Nie mogła zdecydować się, co ma zrobić z Howe'em. Po wczorajszym wybuchu zazdrości nie była pewna, czy ma zamiar dalej kontynuować ich „związek". Od samego początku ostrzegała go, że nie chciała się wiązać, że nie powinien rościć sobie do niej żadnych praw, jedyne czego oczekiwała, to odrobiny przyjemności, jeśli nadarzy się okazja.

– Zaraz, zaraz, skąd ja to znam – mruknęła. To musiała być ironia losu, niemal to samo usłyszała kiedyś od Zevrana, wtedy wydawało jej się to niewyobrażalnie głupie. Nie dało się iść z kimś do łóżka i oczekiwać, że to niczego nie zmieni. Prawda była taka, że potrzebowała Nathaniela aby złagodzić własny ból, osłodzić samotność. Teraz, gdy najgorsze minęło, wolałaby udawać, że seks nic nie zmienił, ale jak widać on miał na ten temat inne zdanie. Pan Skoczysław miauknął przeciągle, wyraźnie dając znać, że wie o co jej chodzi.

– Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – szepnęła spoglądając na kota, myśląc jednak cały czas o zwiadowcy.

– Proponuję nakarmić go – usłyszała głos Zevrana.

Westchnęła teatralnie i nim się odwróciła, naciągnęła rękawy najniżej jak się dało, zasłaniając ślady po wczorajszej „namiętniej" nocy.

– Taaa, może jakimś tłustym ptaszkiem, krukiem powiedzmy – mruknęła do kota opuszczając go na ziemię. Pan Skoczysław przeciągnął się i podreptał w kąt pokoju, gdzie stał jego koszyk, wyraźnie niezainteresowany takimi paskudztwami jak kruk.

– Chyba prosiłam, żebyś pukał gdy wchodzisz, to nie jest obora – zwróciła się do elfa siadając.

Zev zupełnie niezniechęcony usadowił się na fotelu przed jej burkiem.

– Tsyk, tsyk, ktoś tu chyba źle spał?

Z bezczelnym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy obserwował rumieniec wykwitający na jej twarzy. Jego oczy pozostały jednak zimne.

– Przyszedłem zapytać, co planujesz w najbliższym czasie?

Uniosła w zdumieniu brwi.

– Chciałbym być na bieżąco, jeśli mam cię dalej ochraniać.

– Wydawało mi się, że to ja uratowałam nasze tyłki ostatnio, gdy chcieli nas przyszpilić do ściany?

– Pomyślałby kto, że nie lubisz być przyszpilana do ściany– rzucił jej niewinne spojrzenie.

Erendis zmięła przekleństwo w ustach, cholerny elf, najwyraźniej znów włóczył się po zamku nocą, jeśli był blisko jej komnat…. Spojrzała na niego, na cycki Andrasty, jego drwiący uśmieszek mówił wszystko. Nie miała zamiaru robić z siebie przedstawienia, ale najchętniej cisnęłaby czymś ciężkim w tego nieznośnego skrytobójcę. _Powaliłaby go na podłogę, zdzieliła parę razy po tej ślicznej blond główce, zdarłaby z niego ubra… zaraz, zaraz… Opanuj się kobieto!_ Jeden głęboki oddech, spojrzała na Anitvańczyka siedzącego przed nią.

– A już myślałam, że się znudziłeś i przyszedłeś się pożegnać… a nie, zapomniałam, nie masz w zwyczaju się żegnać.

– Auć, to było poniżej pasa.

– Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że takie chwyty są najskuteczniejsze.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko.

– Miło wiedzieć, że wzięłaś sobie do serca moje rady – uśmiechnął się do niej zalotnie. – A więc, moja droga, dowiem się, co mamy w planach?

– Na początku miesiąca wybieram się do Amarantu, chyba że dostaniemy kolejne raporty o pomiotach.

– A do tego czasu?

Wzruszyła ramionami. Miała ochotę powiedzieć „A co mnie to obchodzi?", ale postanowiła być „uprzejma".

– Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie, ja mam ręce pełne roboty – kiwnęła w stronę papierów piętrzących się na biurku. – Niestety nie mamy tu burdelu, ale w Dolnym Mieście jest gospoda, jeśli się postarasz…

– Myślisz, że byle karczmarka zdoła mnie zadowolić…?

– Możesz też ćwiczyć razem z gwardzistami, jestem pewna, że Nate doceni twoją pomoc – mruknęła.

– Doprawdy? Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry…

W tym momencie Pan Skoczysław postanowił, że nie chce być dłużej ignorowany i wskoczył po raz kolejny na biurko Komendantki. Z głośnym miauknięciem zaczął ostrzyć pazurki o lakierowaną powierzchnię.

– Wstrętny kot, powinnam odesłać cię Andersowi w ciasnej skrzyneczce wprost do Kirkwall. Wiesz co tam robią z kotami?

Zagarnęła zwierzaka ręką zganiając go z blatu. Przy tym ruchu, rękaw białej bluzki zsunął się i Zev zauważył czerwone ślady znaczące jej nadgarstki. Wszystkie elementy układanki nagle same wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. „To bydlak" – przeszło mu przez myśl na wspomnienie jego wczorajszej nocnej przechadzki po twierdzy.

Mimo że dłońmi ścisnął tak mocno oparcie fotela, że palce mu zbielały, na twarzy pozostała niewzruszona maska obojętności.

– W sumie przyda mi się trochę praktyki – mruknął wstając wreszcie z miejsca.

* * *

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że to jednak pomioci dziennik?

Finn przytaknął pochylając się nad zżółkniętą kartką.

– Cokolwiek to jest, z pewnością nie należy do krasnoludów. Widzisz to tutaj? – wskazał palcem kilka runicznych znaków. – To runy orzammarskie, tego jestem pewny, ale spółgłoski nie układają się w żadne sensowne słowo.

Erendis rzuciła okiem na znalezisko.

– Zauważyłam też inne znaki, drobne pismo pochyłe, pełne zawijasów.

– Tak, tak, i to jest ciekawe, to przypomina niektóre manuskrypty dalijskie, pamiętasz te napisy umieszczone wokół lustra Eluwien? Te są bardzo podobne. Tylko strasznie zatarte, bez lupy i odpowiedniego światła nie jestem w stanie ich odczytać.

– Finn, to bardzo ważne, muszę koniecznie dowiedzieć się, co tu jest napisane.

– To będzie ciężka praca… wyzwanie…

– Ale poradzisz sobie?

Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmiechem potrząsając płową czupryną.

– Wątpisz w moje umiejętności?

Pokręciła głową, pamiętała z jaką pieczołowitością kopiował znaki wyryte w ramie Eluvien. Był tak zaprzątnięty pracą, że musiała wyciągać go z groty niemal siłą. W kolejnych dniach, gdy podróżowali razem do Wieży Maginów, był tak pochłonięty rozmyślaniem, że wmuszała w niego jedzenie. Niespełna tydzień potem jego tłumaczenie z języka Alratanu zrobił piorunujące wrażenie nawet na Pierwszym Zaklinaczu.

Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł rozgryźć tajemnicę pamiętnika to tylko on, plus – tylko jemu ufała.

– Finn?

Mag pochylał się nad książką oddzierając ostrożnie pęsetą skraj niezapisanego papieru, przyjrzał mu się pod światło i wsadził do fiolki wypełnionej zielonkawą cieczą. Zawartość nagle zaczęła bulgotać i parować.

– Ciekawe…. – mruknął mag. Kolejny drobny skrawek, tym razem z pismem wylądował w kolejnej szklanej menzurce, chłopak zalał ją czerwonawym płynem i obserwował, jak ciecz zmienia barwę z jasnoczerwonej do lekko fioletowawej.

Oddarł jeszcze jeden skrawek papieru i ułożywszy na szklanej tacce potraktował roztworem z lyrium, brzegi papieru zaczęły wyginać się, a ze środka uniósł się lekko niebieskawy dym.

Po każdym eksperymencie magin zapisywał coś na kartkach porozrzucanych luźno na stole.

– Finn? – Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, dopiero wówczas przypomniał sobie o jej obecności.

– To fascynujące znalezisko... unikatowe… kto wie, co zawiera…

– Co jest takiego fascynującego?

– Ach, no widzisz moja droga, materiałem jest pergamin, i to nie byle jaki, ale porządny tevinterski pergamin, bardzo stary jak mniemam, może nawet z czasów przed Andrastą. Atrament użyty do pisma, to troszkę straszne – krew, możliwe, że pomiocia. Na całość nałożono jakiś czar, mający na celu zabezpieczenia książki przed zniszczeniem, jeszcze nie wiem jaki, ale gdy się dowiem, będę w stanie przywrócić wszystkie zamazane fragmenty, które zostały zapisane przed nałożeniem czaru.

– Najważniejsze, żebyś wiedział, co tam jest napisane.

– Ależ tak, tak, do tego też dojdziemy.

– Finn, zależy mi na czasie – spojrzała na zakurzony dziennik – i na dyskrecji, informuj mnie o wszelkich postępach – Erendis ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Ależ oczywiście, komendantko – mruknął mag pochylając się nad pergaminem z błogim uśmiechem. Byłoby dużo szybciej, gdyby przestała go nachodzić, potrzebował spokoju, żeby pracować.

~o~

Erendis odnalazła Tarę w stajni. Kobieta znała się na koniach i lubiła przy nich pomagać. Nikt jej nie zmuszał do pracy, ale obowiązki związane z pielęgnacją zwierząt przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Strażniczka rozumiała, że potrzeba jej zajęcia, by nie myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Dla Tary wszystko było tak nierzeczywiste, nierealne. Nagle znalazła się w zupełnie obcym otoczeniu. Bez matki i jej ciągłego narzekania, bez jej głupich, leniwych przyrodnich braci, bez ojczyma i jego nachalnych łap. Powinna boleć nad stratą rodziny, ale… w zasadzie po raz pierwszy czuła się wolna. Nic ją nie krępowało, nikt nie miał prawa jej niczego zabronić. Po raz pierwszy w żuciu była panią własnego losu. Musiała radzić sobie sama i w przeciwieństwie do tego, co próbował jej wmówić ten obleśny cap – jej ojczym, wiedziała że sobie poradzi. Była silna, sprytna, a teraz wolna.

Usłyszała kroki przed stajnią. Jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, ale oczy nadal się śmiały.

Komendantka weszła do stajni, najpewniej jej poszukując. Stanęła przy karym ogierze, poklepała zwierze po szyi i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny.

– Jeżeli zechcesz, możesz zostać w Twierdzy, jak długo uznasz za stosowne.

Tara spojrzała na nią czując lekką irytację. Zastanawiała się, czemu pozwolono jej tutaj przebywać. Wiedziała, że nic na tym świecie nie ma za darmo. Czego oczekiwano od niej w zamian za dach nad głową i strawę?

– Miejsca mamy sporo i przydałby się ktoś, kto potrafi zajmować się zwierzętami.

– Dlaczego to robisz?

Komendantka spojrzała na nią pytająco.

– Całą drogę na powierzchnię byłam nieznośna, czemu jesteś dla mnie miła?

– Byłaś nieznośna, to prawda, ale zakładam, że wynikało to z okoliczności.

Dziewczyna pochyliła głowę ukrywając ironiczny uśmieszek. Myśl o pozostaniu tutaj nie była wcale nieprzyjemna. Tutaj nikt nią nie pomiatał. Mogła pracować uczciwie, mogła zajmować się końmi. Mogła… ale wiedziała, że będzie się tu marnować. Miała wiele umiejętności, wiele przydatnych talentów. Nadarzała się okazja, by wreszcie zacząć z nich korzystać, wreszcie zacząć żyć naprawdę.

Erendis długą chwilę gładziła lśniącą sierść zwierzęcia. Nie dało się ukryć, że czuła sympatię do tej dziwnej, opryskliwej kobiety. W obliczu zagrożenia, uwięziona w klatce wykazała wolę walki, większą niż mężczyźni razem z nią zamknięci. Erendis domyślała się, jak Tara musiała się czuć, wyrwana z ram własnego życia, tak nagle, tak brutalnie, pozbawiona domu, zmuszona patrzeć na śmierć bliskich. Po ataku na Wysokoże, niemal cała drogę do Ostagaru, Cousland była tak nieznośna i opryskliwa dla Duncana, jak tylko się dało. To cud, że nie zostawił jej gdzieś po drodze.

– Chcę zostać Szarym Strażnikiem.

Komendantka spojrzała zaskoczona na Tarę. Oświadczenie kobiety było niespodziewane, ale w jej głosie dźwięczała niezachwiana pewność.

– Taro, dopiero co przeżyłaś wstrząs, nie sądzę…

– Jestem tego absolutnie pewna.

Strażniczka przyjrzała się badawczo twarzy dziewczyny, błyszczące ciemne oczy, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, nachmurzone czoło. Na jej policzkach widziała kilka blizn, przyblakłych i niemal niewidocznych zza ciemnych kędziorów okalających jej twarz.

– Do Straży werbuję ludzi o wyjątkowych zdolnościach…

– Jestem zwiadowcą, śmiem sądzić, że najlepszym, jakiego widziałaś – rzuciła pewnie dziewczyna. – Posługuję się kuszą i toporkiem lepiej niż niejeden gwardzista.

– Może najpierw powinnaś wrócić do domu, krewni pewnie zamartwiają się o ciebie…

– Dom spłonął, nie mam rodziny.

Erendis westchnęła.

– Dobrze więc. Przydzielimy cię do gwardzistów, dostaniesz obowiązki i miejsce w baraku, wikt i żołd, będziesz ćwiczyć razem z resztą. Jeżeli jesteś tak dobra, jak mówisz, udowodnisz swoją przydatność i w międzyczasie się nie rozmyślisz, wtedy wrócimy do tematu.

– Nie chcę czekać.

– To nie podlega dys… – w tej chwili Erendis dosłyszała głos Cody'ego, który najwyraźniej jej szukał. Mężczyzna wpadł do stajni nieco zziajany, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Komendantko, chodź szybko, po prostu musisz to zobaczyć.

* * *

– Jesteś głupcem Arainai – syknął Howe odskakując na bezpieczną odległość. Ostrze Zevranowego sztyletu musnęło przedramię Nathaniela, pozostawiając krwawy ślad na kaftanie. Elf przyskoczył do zwiadowcy, zadając serię szybkich ciosów, wszystkie zostały odparowane.

– Głupcem? – Usta Antivanczka rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, który jednak nie sięgnął oczu.

– Mieć taką kobietę i ją porzucić, to czysta głupota – powiedział Nate ściszonym głosem, tak aby tłoczący się wokół areny gwardziści go nie dosłyszeli.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Zevrana. Jak burza przez jego głowę przeleciało odległe wspomnienie.

_Leżała na boku, przytulona policzkiem do jego piersi. Jej kruczoczarne włosy rozplotły się i rozsypały bujną kaskadą po poduszce. Obejmował ją w tali, nie pozwalając wysunąć się nawet na cal z jego objęć. Pierwsze promienie brzasku wpadały do namiotu, przedostając się przez dziury w brezencie. Czerwonawa wiązka promieni słonecznych padała na jej twarz, przydając jej bladej cerze złotawego blasku. Nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć, chłonął każdą cząsteczką ciała, jego dłonie gładziły aksamitną skórę długo po tym, jak Erendis zapadła w sen. Pochylił głowę zanurzając nos w pachnących włosach. _

_Przez moment wątpił, czy dane mu będzie jeszcze cieszyć się jej bliskością. Od chwili powrotu do Redcliff, gdy w pobliżu był Alistair, Erendis trzymała go na dystans. Chciała oszczędzić przykrości ekstemplariuszowi, a może po prostu znudziła się elfem – myślał z goryczą._

_Wczorajszej nocy zjawiła się w jego namiocie, po raz pierwszy od tygodni, oświadczając, że pragnie go, tylko jego. Jej słowa sprawiły, że poczuł niesamowitą radość. Spędziła z nim noc, pozwalając mu celebrować każdą chwilę. Zdecydowała się zostać do rana, było to coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiła. Zazwyczaj zostawiała go spełnionego i zmęczonego, nie zaspokajając jednak jego chęci przytulania jej, całowania, trzymania w ramionach aż po świt. Teraz była tu z nim i delektował się każdą sekundą._

– _Dzień dobry – mruknęła, rozcierając zaspane oczy._

_Uśmiechnął się do niej całując jej czoło. _

– _Długo nie śpisz?_

– _Od jakiegoś czasu._

_Obróciła się do niego tyłem, mrucząc z zadowolenia, gdy jego dłoń przesunęła się po jędrnych pośladkach._

– _Już świta – stwierdziła patrząc na plamy światła na płótnie namiotu._

– _Jest jeszcze wcześnie – szepnął przyciskając usta do wrażliwej skóry na jej karku. Pod ciepłem miękkich warg jęknęła cicho. Ciało Strażniczki wygięło się wtulając w niego jeszcze mocniej. Zachichotała, czując męskość drgającą między jej pośladkami._

– _Podoba ci się, czyż nie? – zapytał i ruszył biodrami w przód, sprawiając, że jego nabrzmiały członek naparł na wrażliwe ciało między jej udami._

_I wtedy właśnie dobiegł ich hałas z obozowiska. Ktoś wstał wcześniej i szybkim krokiem przemierzał polanę, na której się rozłożyli. W następnej chwili dosłyszeli brzęk przewracanego kociołka i ciche przekleństwa Alistaira. Wreszcie kroki zbliżyły się do namiotu Zevrana. Elf poczuł, jak Erendis tężeje w jego objęciach._

– _Zevran? – głos Alistaira był wyraźnie zaniepokojony._

– _Słucham cię, przyjacielu?_

– _Erendis zniknęła, nie ma jej w namiocie, obszedłem całe obozowisko…_

_Elf uśmiechnął się z lekka. Ciekawe, że Strażnik przyszedł od razu do niego z tym problemem._

_Kobieta w jego ramionach poruszyła się z lekka, podciągając koc wyżej, tak by okrył jej piersi. Zev nie widział jej twarzy, bo leżała tyłem do niego, ale w głosie Erendis dosłyszał lekki odcień obawy._

– _Jestem tutaj._

_Przez moment trwała cisza, a potem w wejściu namiotu pojawiła się głowa Alistaira. Jego twarz przybrała kolor pąsu, gdy oczy wędrowały od twarzy skrytobójcy do twarzy Strażniczki leżącej w jego ramionach._

– _Mógłbyś chociaż zapukać – mruknął Zev._

– _Zamknij się – głos templariusza kipiał gniewem. – Mogę… zamienić z tobą słówko? – syknął do Erendis, odwracając wzrok._

– _Daj mi chwilę, uhm… muszę się ubrać. _

_Nie zamierzał ich podsłuchiwać, ale jego nogi same niosły go w kierunku, gdzie zniknęli Strażnicy. Dostrzegł ich na niewielkiej polanie. Alistair zagniewany i oszołomiony, Erendis zaniepokojona i trochę zawstydzona. Elf zastanawiał się, co usłyszy z jej ust, czy powie ekstemplariuszowi to samo, co powiedziała wczoraj jemu, czy może wczorajsze wyznanie było jedynie słodkim kłamstewkiem._

– _Jak możesz… jak… mogłaś to zrobić! Z nim! – Alistair wybuchł potokiem słów. – Od początku wiedziałem, że powinienem zabić tego sukinsyna na miejscu. Powinienem odrąbać mu łapy zanim… zanim dobierze ci się do majtek…_

– _Alistair, uspokój się – głos Erendis był opanowany, ale nawet z tej odległości Zevran dostrzegał napięcie kumulujące się w ciele kobiety przy każdym kroku, który zbliżał ją do Strażnika._

– _Jak mogę być spokojny?! – wrzasnął rozzłoszczony mężczyzna. – Przyszłość całego Fereldenu, może nawet całego Thedas, leży na naszych barkach, a ty… ty folgujesz sobie z tym… z tym skrytobójcą…_

_Erendis zacisnęła ręce, starając się nie uderzyć Alistaira prosto w nos._

– _Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci, gdy… folgowałam sobie z tobą… – syknęła._

– _A więc to o to chodzi? – Alistair pochylił się nad nią próbując spojrzeć w jej oczy, Cousland jednak odwróciła się od niego._

– _Na miłość Stwórcy, Erendis, poszłaś z nim… do łóżka, żeby się na mnie odegrać? – Odwrócił się od niej kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu._

_Kobieta złapała ekstemplariusza za ramiona zmuszając, by patrzał bezpośrednio na nią. Niekontrolowany pomruk gniewu wydobył się z jej gardła._

_Zev wstrzymał oddech, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien interweniować._

– _Posłuchaj mnie uważnie… – jej głos był stanowczy i wyraźny – …bo powiem to tylko raz. Nigdy nie zniżyłabym się do czegoś podobnego, jak wzbudzanie zazdrości w kimś, kto nie chce ze mną być…_

_Alistair jęknął boleśnie._

–_Przecież wiesz, że to nie tak…_

– _Zamknij się, daj mi skończyć… dokonujesz własnych wyborów, ja dokonuję swoich… Zevran jest… pociągający, jego osoba pozwala mi zapomnieć na moment o tym całym… bałaganie…– przymknęła oczy łapiąc głęboki wdech – i… i czuję coś do niego – dokończyła niemal szeptem._

_Alistair patrzył na nią szeroko rozwartymi oczami, Zevran był równie zszokowany. Stał znieruchomiały, z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. Jej słowa powoli wpływały w jego uszy, sprawiając, że tętno przyśpiesza… po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ona mówiła poważnie, nie był dla niej kolejną zabawką, miłym przerywnikiem między kolejnymi potyczkami. Ciepłe uczucie zalało jego pierś i było to na równi przyjemne, co przerażające._

– _Tak więc… – ciągnęła Strażniczka – …byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś przestał zachowywać się jak pies ogrodnika i po prostu pozwolił mi być szczęśliwą. _

_Z tymi słowami odwróciła się od niego i pomaszerowała w stronę obozu._

_Później tamtego dnia, gdy podążali do Denerim, Alistair podszedł do niego z ponurym wyrazem twarz._

– _Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że będę mieć cię na oku – mruknął, patrząc na swoje buty._

_Zev uniósł brwi, na jego ustach wykwitł szczery uśmiech, po tym, co usłyszał z rana, miał tak dobry humor, że mógł wybaczyć nawet pomiotom ich nieposkromioną chęć mordowania. _

– _Naprawdę, Al, miałeś swoją szansę i zaprzepaściłeś ją – szepnął elf spoglądając na skrzywioną twarz towarzysza. – Tsk, tsk, mieć taką kobietę i ją porzucić, to czystka głupota._

_Templariusz spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem._

– _Mówię poważnie, Zev. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, znajdę cię nawet na końcu świata…_

Gdyby Alistair żył, z pewnością skręciłby mu kark jakieś trzy lata temu. Ostry ból oderwał go od wspomnień. Stracił czujność.

– Braska – zaklął, dotykając ręką policzka. Na zadek Andrasty, Howe zaskoczył go niespodziewanym obrotem i zaciął go lewą dłonią uzbrojoną w długi nóż. Przez tłum gapiów obserwujących „pokazowy" pojedynek przeszedł szmer.

– Nie, nie, nie możesz wycofać zakładu, gdy walka trwa – dobiegł go głos Oghrena.

Zevran skupił się. Obserwując ruchy Nathaniela, starał się przewidzieć jego kolejne ciosy, ale zwiadowca nie był tak łatwy do rozczytania. Z rozmysłem zamarkował cios z prawej, podczas gdy ominął zasłonę elfa i uczyniwszy wypad w przód, dźgnął go wprost w pierś, uchybił jednak o cal. Jeśli chodzi o słabości, też było ciężko takowe dojrzeć. Howe był znakomity, jego płynne ruchy, precyzyjne ciosy były lustrzanym odbiciem ruchów i ciosów skrytobójcy. Na dodatek Howe był silniejszy, co wcale nie oznaczało wolniejszy, miał większy zasięg ramion, co dawało mu pewną przewagę.

Kolejna wymiana ciosów, Zev wybił miecz, lecący wprost na jego głowę, zasłaniając się przy tym z boku, po czym wyprowadził kopniaka, celując w kostkę przeciwnika, nikt przecież nie mówił, że walka ma być fair. Nate uskoczył zwinnie przed kopniakiem i sam chciał dać przeciwnikowi cios głownią miecza, ale elf przykucnął.

– Myślę, że to co jest między mną i twoją komendantką – tu podkreślił słowa „twoją komendantką" – nie powinny cię interesować – mruknął elf wpatrując się w oczy zwiadowcy.

– Nie mój interes mówisz, jak myślisz elfie, kto leczył jej złamane serce i grzał jej łoże, podczas gdy ty szlajałeś się po antivańskich burdelach?

Najwyraźniej Howe przybrał podobną taktykę co elf, Zev był jednak zdecydowany nie dać się ponieść emocjom.

– Widziałem, jak leczyłeś jej serce, twoje leczenie pozostawia dość wyraźne ślady na jej ciele – szepnął elf, atakując po raz kolejny.

Howe zatrząsł się z gniewu, osłonił się przed ciosami i sam wyprowadził kontrę, tym razem w jego ruchu elf dostrzegł gwałtowność, to była jego szansa.

– Powiedz mi przyjacielu, jak często wyładowujesz swoją frustrację na kobietach… to chyba u was rodzinne, czyż nie?

Zwiadowca ruszył jeszcze raz do natarcia, zadawał ciosy z oszałamiającą szybkością, elf skupiał się tylko na tym, by je odbić i przeczekać. Gdy Howe zakończył serię ciosów płaskim atakiem na nogi elfa, Zev podskoczył ponad ostrzem, jego lewa dłoń złożyła się do uderzenia na ramię przeciwnika, podczas gdy prawą wymierzył cios w jego udo. I ten ostatni cios okazał się skuteczny.

Nathaniel syknął czując, jak sztylet wbija się w jego umięśnione udo, odskoczył na bok kulejąc, krew zalała mu prawą nogawkę. Rana była głęboka.

Erendis przepychała się przez tłum gapiów słysząc pomruki gawiedzi i szczęk oręża. Cody zdążył ją poinformować o sparingu między Zevranem i Nathanielem, jednak gdy wreszcie stanęła w pierwszym szeregu widzów to, co zobaczyła, przeszło jej oczekiwania.

Obaj walczący wkładali w pojedynek całe serce, korzystając ze wszystkich umiejętności, ciosy były precyzyjne i dokładne, każdy mógłby być śmiertelny. Patrząc na ich twarze od razu pojęła, że chodzi o coś więcej niż o zwykłą walkę pokazową, to była wojna.

Zev miał krew na lewym policzku, rozcięcie od prawego ucha do nosa krwawiło obficie, mimo że nie mogło być bardzo głębokie, Nathaniel miał ranę na przedramieniu. W następnej chwili walczący wymienili między sobą półgłosem jakieś uwagi i mimo krzywych uśmiechów dostrzegła gniew w oczach Nate'a. Z bijącym sercem obserwowała obu szermierzy wymieniających cios za ciosem, Howe wydawał się uzyskiwać przewagę, ale ona doskonale znała taktykę Zevrana. Gdy na końcu sztylet z cichym mlaśnięciem wbił się w udo Strażnika, zadrżała. Gwardziści jęknęli jak jeden mąż. Z tego co zauważyła, Oghren bawił się w zakłady i większość z nich obstawiała Nathaniela. Głupcy – pomyślała, Nate był dobry, ale Zevra n nie miał sobie równych. Walczący rozdzielili się na chwilę łapiąc oddech i uznała, że to szansa, żeby rozgonić towarzystwo.

– Piękna walka – zaklaskała w dłonie – ale wystarczy tego, nie chcę żebyście wykrwawili się na śmierć.

Obaj nawet na nią nie spojrzeli, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.

– Mówię poważnie – jej głos był twardy, a spojrzenie surowe. – Jeśli nie skończycie w tej chwili, każę Bethany was zamrozić.

Zevran i Nathaniel nadal okrążali się jak bestie gotowe skoczyć na siebie w każdej chwili.

– Bethany – zawołała komendantka – mogłabyś poodmrażać im tyłki…?

Dopiero wówczas obaj zwrócili na nią oczy. Jej poważna twarz, granatowe oczy, usta mocno zaciśnięte, wszystko mówiło im, że Erendis nie żartuje. Obaj za dobrze ją znali. Pierwszy broń schował Howe, ukłonił się przeciwnikowi i pokuśtykał do lecznicy otoczony tłumem gwardzistów. Zev otarł zakrwawiony sztylet po czym schował broń do pochew zawieszonych na plecach.

– Co ty do diabła robisz? – mruknęła Cousland, ocierając chusteczką krew z jego policzka.

– Miałem pomóc Howe'owi, czyż nie, _mia caramlla dolce?_– uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Uh, zamknij się i idź do lecznicy, chyba że chcesz mieć kolejną szramę na swoim koncie.

* * *

Skinęła na gwardzistów stojących przy głównym wyjściu i skręciła w boczny korytarz wiodący do kuchni. Było dobrze po północy, ale ona pracowała do późna, potem wzięła kąpiel i kładąc się do łóżka stwierdziła, że jest potwornie głodna – nic niezwykłego jeśli chodzi o Szarych Strażników.

Wyciągnęła ze spiżarni zimne mięsiwo i świeżo pieczony chleb, do tego kawał żółtego sera, i butelkę czerwonego wina, kilka babeczek i suszone owoce. Zagarnąwszy to wszystko na tacę, skierowała się do stołu w ciemnym kącie jadalni. Tyle że kąt był oświetlony, po jednej stronie siedziała Bethany pałaszując babeczki, po drugiej siedział Cody kończąc swoją porcję gulaszu. Oboje bardzo zaprzątnięci rozmową nie zauważyli nawet, jak do nich podeszła.

– Ot, przyszły posiłki – zawołała Bethany chichocząc.

– Ja już mam dość – oświadczył Strażnik wstając od stołu. – Pozwolicie, że was pożegnam, drogie panie – skłonił się przed nimi i wycofał.

Beth pomachała mu ręką, Erendis zasiadła na jego miejscu, rozkładając przyniesione jedzenie.

– W czymś przeszkodziłam? – Uniosła pytająco brwi.

– Ależ skąd, to taki nocny napad głodu – Beth zarumieniła się lekko.

– Nie musisz mi mówić – komendantka wzięła się najpierw za mięso. – Dziwię się, że nie spotkałam nikogo więcej.

– Minęłaś się z Willem, ale noc jest jeszcze młoda, więc kto wie...

Zachichotały obie pałaszując kolejną porcję faszerowanego kurczaka.

– Gospodyni chyba przeklina nas co rano – stwierdziła czarodziejka.

– Powiem ci, że na początku była przerażona, teraz chyba już przywykła, że nocą znika pół spiżarnianych zapasów.

Przez moment milczały napychając sobie usta chlebem.

– Więc mówisz, że Will tu był.

– Taa, pomruczał trochę, najadł się i poszedł.

– Umf… uważaj, bo pomyślę, że gustujesz w ponurakach…

Beth uśmiechnęła się trochę smutno i zapatrzyła w płomień świecy.

– Wierz? Coś w tym musi być, Fenris… – westchnęła.

– Fenris?

– Ponury, wytatuowany elf, nienawidzący wszystkiego co ma związek z magią.

– Tęsknisz za nim?

– Mmmh. To nie tak, on mnie po prostu nie znosił, ale miał takie śliczne zielone oczy i te szpiczaste uszka… – dziewczyna rozmarzyła się wtykając w usta kolejną porcję jadła.

Erendis przełknęła kęs chleba chichocząc.

– Mamy na stanie trzech z takimi uszami...

Beth uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podkradając komendantce bułeczkę oblaną lukrem.

– Hym i Adril są strasznie… dzicy, Dalijczycy chyba mają to w genach. A co do trzeciego, jesteś pewna, że chciałabyś się nim dzielić? – Przeniosła wzrok z bułki na kobietę siedzącą przed nią. Erendis niemal zakrztusiła się, popiła chleb winem i z uniesionymi brwiami zwróciła się do czarodziejki.

– Niech zgadnę. Oghren miał za długi jęzor?

– Zostałam ostrzeżona zaraz na początku, żebym trzymała się z dala od Nathaniela i Zevrana – szepnęła Bethany konspiracyjnie ściszając głos – żeby nie zepsuć zakładów.

Erendis odstawiła kubek z winem, nachylając się nad stołem ku dziewczynie.

– Słucham?

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? Twoi Strażnicy zrobili zakłady, który z nich dwóch dostanie główną nagrodę.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mi się to nie spodoba? – mruknęła Erendis marszcząc nos.

– Chyba nie muszę mówić, co jest nagrodą?

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Coś podobnego, podłe bękarty. Jutro z rana ćwiczenia w terenie, ja ich oduczę robić głupie zakłady – jej usta ułożyły się w złowrogi grymas. – I na kogo stawiają? – zapytała w końcu nalewając sobie jeszcze wina.

– Większość postawiła na Howe'a, ale Oghren upiera się, że elf zawsze dostaje to, czego chce…

– Dziesięć okrążeń wokół zamku, w pełnym rynsztunku, w samo południe – wymruczała Cousland. Przez moment obie milczały podjadając suszone owoce.

– A więc kto wygrał pierwszą rundę? – zapytała nieśmiało Bethany. Erendis udała zdumioną. Hawke wskazała na szyję.

– Cholera – Dłonią dotknęła odsłoniętej szyi. Czerwone ślady uczynione ręką Nate'a przybrały już blady odcień fioletu.

– Mogłabyś się tym zająć?

Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

– A dowiem się, czyje to zęby?

Erednis westchnęła teatralnie.

– Nate, ale jeśli komuś powiesz… zaknebluję cię, zwiążę i zostawię sam na sam z pijanym Oghrenem – pogroziła palcem dziewczynie.

– Tak myślałam.

– Naprawdę?

– Gdy rozmawiasz z Nathanielem, on zawsze stara się dotykać cię, tak jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać, a ty mu na to pozwalasz.

Bethany wyciągnęła do niej dłoń, ciepłe, złotawe światło wyprysło z jej palców i powirowało w stronę komendantki. Cousland mruknęła cicho czując, jak ciepła fala obejmuje jej skórę. Po chwili obejrzała swoje nadgarstki. Zaczerwienienia znikły.

– A ty na kogo stawiałaś?

– Zdecydowanie elf – odparła Bethany wstając od stołu.

– Dlaczego?

– Zauważyłam, że gdy z nim rozmawiasz, trzymasz się od niego na odległość, wygląda to tak, jakbyś bała się do niego zbliżyć. Za tym musi się coś kryć. Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzy, od jego spojrzenia kobieta mogłaby się stopić.

– Może sobie patrzeć, ale mówię ci, widziałam to, byłam tam, zrobiłam to i raz mi wystarczy.

– Skoro tak mówisz, komendantko… Dobranoc.

Czarodziejka ziewnęła szeroko i ruszyła w stronę swojej sypialni.

– Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki – mruknęła Erendis patrząc w płomień. Przez myśl przeszło jej jednak, że tak naprawdę ona nigdy z tej rzeki nie wyszła.

~o~

– Proponuję wysłać rekrutów na patrole – rzucił Nathaniel, przeglądając papiery leżące na jego kolanach.

Siedzieli w głównej sali spożywając późny obiad. Komendantka była otoczona całą stertą dokumentów, które właśnie przyniósł seneszal. Howe ze sprawozdaniami z ostatnich patroli, Zev czyszczący swój sztylet, Bethany i Cody szeptają coś do siebie kończąc posiłek i Oghren, jak zwykle spragniony.

Erendis uniosła brwi.

– Są niedoświadczeni i narwani, powinni ćwiczyć w koszarach, a nie włóczyć się po bezdrożach.

– Wydawało mi się, że patrolowanie dróg należy do obowiązków korony – Zev wyrwał się znad swojej roboty.

– Nie od kiedy ta małpa siedzi na tronie – mruknęła Eris. – Przynajmniej nie na moich ziemiach.

– I pomyśleć, że to ty ją tam posadziłaś – dorzucił Oghren, przygładzając brodę.

– Miało być inaczej – szepnęła i Zev dostrzegł cień zasnuwający jej spojrzenie.

– Nie mamy wyjścia, komendantko – stwierdził Nathaniel ignorując smutek dosłyszalny w jej głosie.

Erendis spojrzała nad niego znad dokumentów. Nadal nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do jego chłodnej rezerwy. Nadal był rozżalony, że zamknęła mu przed nosem drzwi do sypialni. Sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie rzucał w kierunku elfa, był święcie przekonany, że to z jego powodu. Cousland miała dziwne przeczucie, że Nate niekoniecznie się myli w tym względzie.

– Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną falę rozbójnictwa. Kupcy muszą wiedzieć, że drogi są bezpieczne.

Cała sprawa była niepokojąca. Od dłuższego czasu na Trakcie Pielgrzyma panował spokój. Wczoraj jednak patrol gwardzistów znalazł kilka trupów ograbionych ze wszystkiego, nawet z odzienia, leżących przy drodze kilka mil od twierdzy.

Erendis westchnęła ciężko. Do tej pory nie dowiedzieli się, kim byli martwi ludzie, kupcami, czy może podróżnikami. Jeśli wieść się rozniesie, sprzedawcy zaczną znów narzekać, a to kolejna woda na młyn niezadowolonej szlachcie.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie mamy wyjścia. Oghren, dobierz kilkunastu najbardziej obiecujących rekrutów, Nate ustawi grafik patroli, postaraj się przy tym wymieszać nowych z doświadczonymi gwardzistami.

Do pomieszczenia weszła pani Woosley niosąc duży kosz, jego zawartość była okryta szczelnie kraciastym materiałem.

– Komendantko, wczoraj wieczorem przyjechało kilku chłopów z mokradeł.

Gospodyni postawiła kosz na stole przed zaciekawioną Erendis.

– Tamtejsi gospodarze postanowili odwdzięczyć się za pomoc udzieloną w czasie ostatnich napadów pomiotów.

– Niepotrzebnie – burknęła Erendis. – To nasz obowiązek.

– Niemniej przywieźli wiele przydatnych produktów, w tym ten koszyk.

Wszyscy spojrzeli ciekawie na plecioną kobiałkę, dość sporych rozmiarów.

– Jeden z nich powiedział, że to specjalnie dla komendantki, kazał nawet przysięgnąć, że nie otworzymy tego sami, tylko doręczymy do rąk własnych.

– Mówił, co to jest? – Zevran pochylił się nad stołem.

– Powiedział, że brzoskwinie.

Elf uniósł brwi. Uśmiech wykwitł na czerwonych ustach Komendantki.

– Też mi prezent – skwitował elf.

– Brzoskwinie nie rosną w Fereldenie – objaśniła rzeczowo Erendis, oblizując się. Nie jadła brzoskwiń od wieków, jej rodzice sprowadzali je aż z Orlais.

– Kiedyś było kilka sadów, na południe od Amarantu – przypomniał sobie Nate.

– W każdym razie, to prezent dla ciebie komendantko w dowód wdzięczności.

Erendis jeszcze raz oblizała usta. Wstała od stołu z zamiarem rozpakowania prezentu. Gdy tylko uniosła przykrycie ze środka wydobył się słodki aromat. Owoce w koszyku wyglądały bardzo kusząco, dorodne, żółte, lekko zaróżowione z jednej strony, okryte delikatnym meszkiem. Ktokolwiek wpadł na ten pomysł, nie mógł wiedzieć, jaką radość sprawi lady Cousland, Eris przepada za brzoskwiniami. Wciągnęła głęboko zapach świeżych owoców, które tak bardzo przypominały jej szczęśliwsze czasy. Nim zdążyła sięgnąć po owoc, Oghren nie wytrzymał i wsadził łapę do koszyka.

– Hej, to moje – oburzyła się.

– Nie zamierzam dłużej patrzeć, jak modlisz się nad tym koszykiem – mruknął.

Krasnolud nie zważając na pokrzykiwania Erendis wsadził brzoskwinię do ust. Sok popłynął mu po rudawej brodzie.

– To ma dość specyficzny smak – powiedział z ustami pełnymi słodkiego miąższu.

Erendis czując, jak ślinka napływa jej do ust, podniosła z koszyka kolejny owoc, przyjrzała mu się z uśmiechem, po czym już miała ugryźć, gdy niespodziewanie Oghren zaczął się dusić.

Dusił się tak bardzo, że całą zawartość ust wypluł wprost na stół.

– Fuj, obrzydlistwo – Bethany skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

– Na Stwórcę, Oghren, nie spodziewaj się, że ktoś to po tobie posprząta – rzucił Cody marszcząc nos.

– Ktoś mu widocznie pożałował – Nate siedzący najbliżej klepnął krasnoluda w plecy.

Oghren dalej się krztusił, w jego oczach stanęły łzy, twarz poczerwieniała. Trzymając się za gardło chwycił kufel piwa i mimo kaszlu wychylił go do dna. Nim jednak odstawił go na blat, zaczął głośno charczeć i prychać, po czym ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, osunął się na podłogę.

Siedzący wkoło Strażnicy przyskoczyli do niego natychmiast. Bethany rozłożyła nad nim dłonie, starając się przy użyciu magii sprawdzić, co jest nie tak.

– Zemdlał?

– Czy ktoś widział, co ten opój żłopał przed obiadem? – zastanawiał się Nate.

– Najpewniej jakiś bimber, sądząc po smrodzie – rzucił Cody.

Czarodziejka spojrzała na komendantkę.

– Nic mu nie jest, ale czuję coś dziwnego, jakby…

– Lyrium – dobiegł ich zza pleców głos Zevrana.

Erendis obróciła się do niego. Na stole leżały wyrzucone z koszyka owoce, na jego dnie, kilka kropel niebieskawego płynu połyskiwało złowrogo.

– Brzoskwinie były zatrute? – Oczy komendantki zrobiły się duże.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Wezwijcie natychmiast Finna.

– Spokojnie, krasnoludy są odporne na lyrium, bardziej niż ludzie, nic mu nie będzie – pocieszyła ją Bethany.

Komendantka przyjrzała się brzoskwini, którą trzymała w ręce, ostrożnie obejrzała ją ze wszystkich stron, potem podała ją skrytobójcy. Elf obrócił ją w palcach, po czym mruknął wskazując na niewielki otwór w owocu, niemal niedostrzegalny gołym okiem.

– Lyrium? To dość wymyślny sposób, jak na wiejskich głupków – odezwał się Cody.

Zevran delikatnie powkładał owoce do koszyka.

– Wszystko układa się w całość – stwierdził. Komendantka przytaknęła. – I chyba już wiemy, kim są ci biedacy znalezieni na trakcie.

– Myślisz, że to sprawka wytatuowanych? – Spojrzała na krasnoluda leżącego na posadzce.

– Zamachowcy podszyli się pod zwykłych chłopów po to, by przemycić owoce? – Nate nie bardzo mógł w to uwierzyć. Zew uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Obserwują nas. Po pierwsze wiedzieli, że nadciąga karawana z darami wcześniej niż my. Po drugie wiedzieli, że nasza pani komendant uwielbia brzoskwinie…

Erendis pokiwała głową, z posępną miną spoglądając na koszyk.

– Po trzecie widzą, że w twoim otoczeniu jest co najmniej jeden osobnik doskonale znający się na truciznach i odtrutkach. Gdyby zaserwowali ci jakiś wywar lub arszenik, byłbym w stanie rozpoznać symptomy i podać na czas antidotum, ale z lyrium…

– Na stężone lyrium nie ma antidotum – rzuciła Bethany badając puls Oghrena. – Mała dawka potrafi zwalić z nóg rosłego człowieka, gdybyś to zjadła, byłoby po tobie.

– Wygląda na to, że obżarstwo Oghrena na coś się w końcu przydało – rzucił Nate uśmiechając się krzywo. – A obecność elfa jak zwykle okazała się zbędna.


	12. Między zmierzchem a świtem

~o~

Erendis spojrzała kątem oka na jadącego tuż obok niej elfa. Złote włosy połyskiwały w blasku słońca tworząc wokół jego głowy aureolę. Opalona twarz zwrócona była w bok, bursztynowe oczy bacznie obserwowały okolice. Podróżowali Traktem Pielgrzyma, przez płaskie równiny porośnięte trawą. Czasem dochodził ich uszu bek owiec pasących się na oddalonych od drogi pastwiskach. Na horyzoncie majaczyły chłopskie chaty, dym z kominów unosił się pionowymi smugami na tle bladoniebieskiego letniego nieba.

– Mogłabyś mnie oświecić? – odezwał się Zev świadom, że od kilku chwil Erendis gapi się na niego.

– W jakim względzie? – mruknęła, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę, elf jednak zdołał dostrzec rumieniec, jaki wykwitł na jej twarzy.

Jechali na przedzie kolumny, za nią dwójkami podążali ciągle nadąsany Nathaniel i Oghren klnący od paru godzin na niewygody jazdy konnej. Za nimi Will i Roger pogrążeni w absolutnej ciszy, na końcu Cody i Bethany przekomarzając się i śmiejąc na całe gardło. Nieco dalej jechała jeszcze cała dziesiątka gwardzistów z Twierdzy i dwa wozy kupieckie. Mimo że na drogach było bezpiecznie, sprzedawcy podczas podróży z Twierdzy do Amarantu chętnie korzystali z bezpieczeństwa, jakie zapewniała obecność Szarych Strażników.

– Chodzi mi o tą sprawę z nieposłusznymi bannami, jeśli to nie jest jakaś tajemnica Strażników, oczywiście?

Westchnęła ciężko starając się zebrać myśli.

– Wypadałoby zacząć od tego, że Howe miał kilku sprzymierzeńców wśród tutejszej szlachty, którzy w zamian za nadania i przywileje wspierała jego plany.

– Tsk, tsk, musieli być zachwyceni, gdy zajęłaś jego miejsce.

Drapieżny uśmiech przemknął przez jej twarz.

– Ci, co do których miałam pewność, że brali udział w napadzie na Wysokoże, zostali straceni w pierwszej kolejności.

– Co zapewne nie przysporzyło ci sympatii?

– Podejrzewałam jeszcze kilkoro, ale nie było dowodów. W każdym razie… – osłoniła ręką oczy spoglądając przed siebie. Na horyzoncie majaczyło wysokie pasmo wzgórz, nieomylny znak, że byli w połowie drogi od Amarantu. – Unieważniłam wszystkie nadania, które Howe poczynił od chwili napadu na moją rodzinę. Potem byłam zmuszona radzić sobie ze spiskowcami. Wyobraź sobie, że ci głupcy mieli czelność zaatakować mnie w mojej własnej twierdzy…

Zev uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– To rzeczywiście byli głupcy.

– Wśród spiskowców była bannora Amarantu, jedna z dwóch najpotężniejszych w moim arlacie, oczywiście pożegnała się z głową. – Erendis uśmiechnęła się do siebie, twarz Esmerelli, gdy miecz Cousland przebił ją na wylot, wyrażała tyleż samo zdziwienia co przerażenia. – Potem mieliśmy najazd pomiotów i zostałam zmuszona do spalenia miasta.

Elf spojrzał na nią dyskretnie, jej twarz wyrażała determinację, znał dobrze ten wyraz twarzy, zawsze wyglądała tak, gdy trzeba było zrobić coś, co niekoniecznie jej się podobało.

– Po całym zamieszaniu schedę po Esmerelli dostali jej brat bann Denmar i jego dwaj bratankowie. Ponieważ miasto było spalone i leżało na ich ziemiach, oczekiwałam, że zajmą się jego odbudową, ale oni stwierdzili, że to nie leży w ich gestii. Powołali się na prawo koronne oświadczając, że skoro ja, jako ich arlessa, nie zdołałam ochronić ich przed napaścią pomiotów, nie wypełniłam swojego obowiązku względem lenników, oni też nie muszą respektować obowiązków względem mnie.

– A więc jak zwykle chodzi o pieniądze.

– I o zemstę, to kuzyni Esmerelli i poplecznicy Howe'a. Zwrócili się do Anory o opiekę do czasu, aż Zjazd wyda wyrok w tej sprawie. Ziemie Esmerelli są obecnie zarządzane przez królewskiego komisarza, to dobre ziemie uprawne, urodzajne i gęsto zaludnione, wszystkie dochody idą do skarbca tej pokrętnej jędzy.

– Wiec to ona powinna finansować odbudowę Amarantu.

– No właśnie nie. Nasza droga królowa stwierdziła, że miasto jest stolicą arlatu, więc niezależnie od jej „woli", powinno być nadal pod opieką arlessy, czyli mnie. Tak oto pozbawiono mnie znacznych dochodów, mam na głowie odbudowę miasta z własnych środków, trzej bannowie odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa i wszystko wyjaśni się dopiero na Zjeździe Możnych późną jesienią. W najlepszym wypadku w tym roku nie doczekam się żadnych dochodów z tej części arlatu, w najgorszym – kluczowa część mojego lenna dostanie się w łapy Anory i jej popleczników.

– Paskudna sytuacja.

– Paskudna – potwierdziła Erendis spoglądając na kolumnę ciągnącą za nimi.

Uniosła dłoń zatrzymując pochód. Elf obserwował ją z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem. Komendantka pogalopowała nieco w bok od drogi i zatrzymała się na wysokim pagórku. Stając w strzemionach rozejrzała się po równinie i wróciła na trakt bez słowa nakazując ruszać dalej. W jej oczach dostrzegł niepewność, rękę trzymała blisko rękojeści miecza, a cała jej postać wydawała się jakaś spięta.

– Coś nie tak?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odezwała się z ociąganiem. – Gdy dojedziemy do wzgórz, rozbijemy obóz na noc. Coś wisi w powietrzu.

– Pomioty?

– Może, nie wiem jeszcze, coś czuję, ale… pewnie to moja wyobraźnia.

Zevran już dawno nauczył się ufać jej instynktowi. Bystre, elfie oczy śledziły odległy horyzont. Cokolwiek czuła Erendis, musiało mieć to związek z jej skażeniem, on ze swej strony nie widział nic niepokojącego.

* * *

Nim nastał mrok, dobrnęli do pasma wzgórz rozciągających się między Amarantem a Twierdzą Czuwania. Niegdyś była to najbardziej niebezpieczna część drogi. Strome zbocza wzgórz wznosiły się po obu stronach traktu zasłaniając widok. Głębokie wąwozy przecinające stoki, usiane głazami, stanowiły doskonałą kryjówkę dla wszelkiego rodzaju rzezimieszków i rozbójników. Kilka razy podczas podróży Szarzy Strażnicy zostali zaatakowani przez żądnych łupów opryszków. Erendis szybko uporała się z problemem rozbojów na trakcie, tropiąc bez litości bandy łupiące podróżnych.

Komendantka przymierzała się do postawienia w tym miejscu strażnicy, gdzie gwardziści z twierdzy mogliby czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem podróżnych. Ta, jak i inne inwestycje, musiały jednak zaczekać na lepsze czasy.

Wyjechali właśnie z głębokiego parowu, gdy w gasnącym już blasku dnia, na poboczu, zamajaczył jakiś kształt.

Erendis zatrzymała konwój rozglądając się na boki. Dała znak i podprowadziła swego ogiera bliżej, za nią Zev, Nate, Oghren i Beth, wszyscy z rękami na rękojeściach mieczy. Po chwili jasnym było, że na poboczu leży przewrócona aravela.

Czujecie? – syknęła Cousland wyciągając z pochwy miecz. Jej przyboczni zrobili to samo, jednak nikt się nie odezwał. Z nich wszystkich to ona miała najbardziej wyczulony zmysł Strażnika. Poczuła, jak skażenie w niej delikatnie drga, co oznaczało, że w pewnej odległości znajdują się pomioty. Skupiła się na tym uczuciu, aby przekonać się, czy uda jej się ustalić liczbę napastników.

Jest ich kilku – mruknęła podjeżdżając do wraku wozu.

Nie ma żadnych trupów – zauważył Oghren gramoląc się ze swego konia. Rzeczywiście nie dostrzegli nigdzie właścicieli araveli.

To dość niecodzienne, elfy podróżują całymi klanami – stwierdziła Beth oglądając się wkoło.

Więc gdzie jest reszta klanu?

Nate zeskoczył z konia i pochylił się nad traktem badając ślady.

Była tylko jedna aravela i kilka pomiotów.

Nie ma śladów walki – dorzucił Zev podjeżdżając do wozu i zaglądając do środka.

I nikogo nie ma. – Erendis nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić, coś nie dawało jej spokoju.

Nie całkiem. – Zev zeskoczył z konia i wspiął się na wóz. Erendis zrobiła to samo. Oboje zanurzyli się w mrocznym wnętrzu krytego wozu.

Spokojnie, lethalen – odezwał się Zev wyciągając ręce przed siebie. W mroku panującym wewnątrz Eris niewiele widziała, dopiero gdy jej oczy przywykły do cienia, dostrzegła ruch w najdalszym kącie.

Spokojnie mała, jesteśmy tu, żeby pomóc – przemówiła łagodnie.

To Szara Strażniczka, możesz już wyjść, ich już nie ma.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili z cienia wychynęła drobna postać, mała elfka, brudna i śmiertelnie wystraszona spoglądała na nich swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Dziecko patrzyło na nich niepewnie i Erendis dostrzegła, jak strasznie się trzęsie, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na wizerunku gryfów na napierśniku Komendantki.

Chodź do nas, dhalen – głos Zevrana był aksamitny, uwodzicielski. Dziewczynka poddała się jego czarowi. Powoli, krok za krokiem, poruszała się w kierunku wyciągniętych dłoni ekskruka.

_Weszli do opuszczonego budynku znajdującego się na tyłach szpitala. Pomieszczenie było duszne i ciemne. Wszędzie poniewierały się strzępy ubrań, przy ścianach wisiały grube łańcuchy. Z pomieszczenia obok dochodziły zduszone głosy. Dźwięki zgrzytających kajdan, wyciąganej z pochwy broni, jęki, płacz i krzyki dzieci._

_Nim Strażniczka zdołała ruszyć do przodu, Zevran jednym kopniakiem wyważył drzwi wpadając z impetem do słabo oświetlonego pokoju. Wewnątrz było kilkunastu strażników, siedzieli naokoło stołu grając w karty. Jeden stał obok klatki, w której zamknięto kilkoro wystraszonych dzieciaków. W ręku trzymał długi sznur, najwyraźniej mając zamiar skrępować nim przetrzymywane w klatce elfy._

_Nim grający w karty najemnicy zdołali dobyć broni, Zev wystrzelił do przodu zatapiając swój sztylet w gardle pierwszego. W kolejnej chwili pokój wypełnił się szczękiem mieczy, jękiem rannych i konających oprychów. Erendis jeszcze nigdy nie widziała kochanka walczącego w ten sposób. Każdy jego atak perfekcyjny jak zawsze, jednak ona dostrzegała w jego ruchach gwałtowność, emocje kipiące z niego za każdym razem, gdy zatapiał sztylety w następnym przeciwniku._

_Ocierając skrwawiony miecz o tunikę ostatniego z zabitych oprychów, jej oczy spoczęły na szczupłej sylwetce elfa, który przykląkł przed klatką, wprawnymi palcami otwierając ciężką kłódkę._

_Alistair rozglądał się po pokoju._

_Ciekawy jestem, kto nam teraz powie, co tu się właściwie dzieje – mruknął trącając butem martwego najemnika. Erendis parsknęła z irytacją._

_To Tevinterczycy – stwierdziła Wynne rozglądając się po pokoju. – Najwyraźniej Eamon miał rację, oni naprawdę sprzedają Fereldeńczyków w niewolę._

_Sprzedają elfy – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby Zev. – Dla nich to obywatele drugiej kategorii. _

_Zaskoczył ją, gorycz w jego głosie była dla niej oczywista, nigdy nie myślała, że los jego pobratymców tak bardzo go gryzie. Na zewnątrz zawsze wydawał się być beztroski. Kłopoty innych wydawały się go nie obchodzić. Patrzyła na niego, gdy otworzył klatkę i wyciągnął dłoń do dzieci, które tłoczyły się w najdalszym kącie. Były wystraszone, a jednak przekonał je, by podeszły. Przemawiał do nich łagodnie, swoim ciepłym, aksamitnym głosem, jego twarz emanowała spokojem i pewnością._

_Powiedz mi, co się stało – spytał jasnowłosą dziewczynkę patrzącą na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_Erendis pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Potargany, brudny, umazany krwią, a jednak potrafił oczarować nawet kilkuletnią elfkę. _

_Obiecuję ci, przyprowadzę twoją matkę całą i zdrową – usłyszała jego pewny głos. Dziewczynka patrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością. Erendis uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy obrócił się do niej z dzieckiem na ręku. Jego oczy były wypełnione po brzegi łagodnością._

_Gdy wreszcie dotarli do łowców niewolników, którzy przygotowywali ostatni z transportów, Strażniczka nie zastanawiała się ani przez chwilę. Nie mogła i nie chciała darować życia tym bezdusznym, krwiożerczym bestiom, które roztrzaskały życie niejednej rodziny. _

_Widok uśmiechniętej buzi dziecka, gdy zobaczyło swoją matkę całą i zdrową, był wzruszający. Dziewczynka z szerokim uśmiechem i z kwiatkiem w rączce podbiegła do Zevrana, i rzuciła mu się na ramiona. Gdy złotowłosy elf uniósł ją, obrócił kilkakrotnie wokół własnej osi, potem z namaszczeniem ucałował ją oba policzki, Strażniczka mogła przysiąc, że mała się zarumieniła._

_Na Stwórcę, potrafisz zawrócić w głowie każdej kobiecie, nawet sześcioletniej smarkuli – powiedziała mu, gdy kierowali się w stronę posiadłości arla Eamona._

_Na jego pytające spojrzenie wskazała kwiatek zatknięty za pasek. Uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko opasując ją w talii ramieniem._

_Czyżby moja Szara Strażniczka byłą zazdrosna o małą dziewczynkę?_

_Twoja Szara Strażniczka właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że potrafisz owinąć sobie wokół palca każdą spódnicę._

_Zew przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, obrócił głowę tak, że ustami niemal muskał jej ucho._

_Moja Szara Strażniczka może spać spokojnie, jest tylko jedna spódniczka, którą chciałbym owinąć sobie wokół palca._

_I kto wie, czy ci się to w końcu nie uda..._

* * *

Sprawa była jasna. Dziewczynka powiedziała, że pomioty porwały jej rodziców i siostry. Było to dość dziwne, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń nie niemożliwe. Wokół nie znaleziono żadnych ciał. Strażnicy wyczuli obecność małej liczby pomiotów. Było więc prawdopodobne, że jeńcy nadal żyli. Erendis ponad wszystko chciała ich odbić. W miejscu przewróconej araveli postawili obóz. Gwardziści i kupcy podróżujący razem ze Strażnikami pozostali na trakcie. Dziecko powierzono opiece jednej z żon kupców.

Brnąc w zapadającym zmroku przez głęboki parów Komendantka skupiała się na skażeniu. Zbliżając się do wąskiego przesmyku pomiędzy stromymi zboczami czuła, jak krew w niej szumi znajomym rytmem. Przed nią w głębokim cieniu zamajaczyły pokraczne sylwetki pomiotów. Nie mogło być ich więcej niż dziesięć, za nimi na ziemi dostrzegła przygarbionych jeńców. Pamiętając o tym, co stało się z więźniami, gdy ostatnio przyszło im walczyć z pomiotami, postanowiła przypuścić frontalny atak.

Wydała rozkazy i rzuciła się naprzód, pragnąc jak najszybciej dostać się do uwięzionych.

I wtedy to poczuła. Coś było bardzo nie tak. Jej krew zaczęła huczeć w uszach, serce dziko biło w piersi. Nie mogła tego pojąć. Jeszcze przed chwilą wyczuwała wyraźnie pomioty tuż przed nią, teraz był pewna, że są również za nią i… nad nią. Nim dobiegła do pierwszego hurloka, zadarła głowę do góry klnąc przez zaciśnięte zęby. Po stromych zboczach zbiegało całe stado pomiotów.

Beth, zajmij się tymi z prawej! Roger, osłaniaj ją. Oghren i Will, lewa strona, reszta za mną.

W następnej chwili stało się jasne, że przeczucia, jakie cały dzień nawiedzały Erendis, były uzasadnione. Zza zbocza wypadł olbrzymi ogr, lecz zamiast szarżować do przodu, tak jak miały to w zwyczaju tępe bestie, zaczął spychać olbrzymie głazy leżące na stromym stoku, w dół, wprost na Strażników.

Wpadli w pułapkę i tylko jakimś cudem nikt z nich nie został przygnieciony pod zwałami kamieni. Nim opadł kurz, pomioty ruszyły do ataku z głośnym jazgotem.

Erendis nie dała się zaskoczyć pierwszemu hurlokowi alfa, który natarł na nią z impetem. Powaliła dwóch pierwszych używając swojej tarczy. Tuż za nią Zevran uwijał się w śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym tańcu pomiędzy czterema genlokami.

Dopiero po krótkiej chwili zdali sobie sprawę, że oboje zostali odcięci od reszty wysokim na kilka stóp zawaliskiem kamieni. Mimo że na ziemi leżało już kilka pomiotów, nowe wpadły do wąwozu i oboje musieli cofać się pod naporem ciosów.

Po drugiej stronie kamiennego nasypu Oghren i Cody dobijali wszystkich tych, którzy nie padli od pierzastych strzał Nathaniela i Williama. Obaj zwiadowcy, mimo zapadającego zmroku, kładli pokotem genloki biegnące stromymi zboczami ku broniącym się Strażnikom. Przed nimi wysoka ściana odgradzała ich od Komendantki, za nimi kilka potężnych głazów blokowało parów uniemożliwiając im dotarcie do Bethany i Rogera.

Ci dwoje natomiast nie mieli na głowie tylu pomiotów, jednakże mieli poważny problem w postaci ogra, który postanowił najwyraźniej zgnieść ich.

Beth sprawnie uwinęła się z trzema genlokami, które poczęstowała lodowymi soplami. Roger z łatwością roztrzaskał zamrożone pomioty na drobny mak potężnymi uderzeniami tarczy. I wtedy właśnie ogr zaczął zasypywać ich gradem kamieni. Jeden, dość pokaźnych rozmiarów, uderzył byłego templariusza w tył głowy, w tym samym czasie zza zbocza wysunęło się kilku łuczników. Rycerz zachwiał się i upadł na kolana.

Roger! – Beth podbiegła do niego zaniepokojona. Delikatnie ujęła go za ramiona skupiając się na zaklęciu leczącym.

Nic mi nie jest, cofnij się...

Niestety w tym właśnie momencie spadł na nich grad okruchów skalnych. Nim zaklęcie zaczęło działać, zostało przerwane. Czarodziejka w ostatniej chwili wzniosła nad nimi ochronną barierę. Jej cała postać zaczęła emanować gorącem, ekstempraliusz poczuł, jak wokół dziewczyny otwiera się Pustka. Z trudem uniósł się z kolan pokonując zawroty głowy. Zerknął za siebie. W zapadającym szybko zmroku widział wyraźnie zgrabną sylwetkę Bethany emanującą teraz błękitnawym światłem. Jej ciemne włosy unoszone podmuchami duchowej energii. W jej lewej dłoni płonęła idealnie okrągła kula ognia. Drugą dłonią utrzymywała tarczę. Przez jedną chwilę ich oczy spotkały się i rycerz zdumiał się, jaka pewność, siła i spokój biły z jej spojrzenia.

Ognista kula z impetem poszybowała w ogra. Potwór padł na ziemię wyjąc przeciągle ogarnięty płomieniami. Siła zaklęcia była tak duża, że w mgnieniu oka zmienił się w zwęglone resztki.

Bethany sapnęła ze zmęczenia, tarcza zachwiała się i zanikła. Do ich uszu dobiegł świst przecinanego powietrza. W ostatniej chwili Roger podniósł tarczę zasłaniając czarodziejkę przed bełtami własnym ciałem.

Wycofujemy się – zawołał do niej, ciągle ochraniając ją za swoimi plecami.

Daj mi chwilę, muszę uzupełnić manę – wychrypiała zupełnie opadła z sił. A potem z jej ust dobył się przeciągły jęk. Ekstemplariusz zerknął przez ramię ze zgrozą dostrzegając bełt tkwiący w jej ramieniu.

Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła jednocześnie słaniając się na nogach. Roger chwycił ją w talii i delikatnie oparł o skały dzielące ich od pozostałych Strażników. Kolejna seria bełtów utknęła w metalowej tarczy rycerza. Hawke drżącą dłonią wyciągnęła z torby flakon z niebieskim płynem, nim jednak przełknęła lekko gorzkawą miksturę, genloki, jeden po drugim, padły z piersiami przebitymi strzałami.

* * *

– To nie może skończyć się dobrze – pomyślał Nate posyłając ostatnią ze strzał wprost w serce emisariusza. Odrzucił łuk na bok i dobył dwóch ostrzy przypiętych do pasa na plecach.

Szybko przesunął się do przodu unikając topornego młota hurloka alfa. Trudniej było walczyć w zwarciu, ziemia w którą wsiąkła posoka padłych pomiotów rozmiękła i zaczęła przypominać cuchnącą breję, utrudniającą poruszanie się.

Kolejne pomioty biegły w dół zbocza, ich mordercze spojrzenia wbite w Strażników, a Nathaniel nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym tylko o Erendis.

– Na włochate zadki patronów – wrzasnął Oghren powalając kolejnego potwora – musimy dostać się do Komendantki, inaczej ominie nas najlepsze.

Zwiadowca przytaknął i korzystając z chwili, gdy nowa fala pomiotów nie dotarła jeszcze do dna jaru, wspiął się zwinnie na kamienne zawalisko. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc Erendis walczącą zaciekle z gromadą hurloków, Zevran, korzystając z mroku, pojawiał się i znikał zadając śmiertelne ciosy z zaskoczenia. Dopiero po chwili Nate spostrzegł emisariusza stojącego nieopodal powiązanych jeńców. Jego kostur rozbłyskiwał złowrogo. Gdyby Nathanielowi pozostała chociaż jedna strzała... Bezradnie rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nic nie znalazł. Erendis i Zevran byli zbyt zajęci, by dostrzec czarnoksiężnika szykującego się do zaklęcia, a nawet gdyby go dostrzegli, byli zbyt daleko by mu przeszkodzić.

Howe z ostrzegawczym okrzykiem zeskoczył z kamiennego nasypu i raniąc po drodze kilku przeciwników pobiegł w kierunku maga. Był jednak za daleko i nim dotarł na miejsce, emisariusz zakończył inkantację, biało–błękitne iskry wytrysnęły z jego kostura i przemknęły tuż obok zwiadowcy. Nathaniel poczuł chłód, gdy zaklęcie z pełnym impetem eksplodowało za jego plecami. Usłyszał zdławiony okrzyk Erendis, ale nie pozwolił sobie na chwilę wahania. W trzech susach był przy czarnoksiężniku. Z łatwością ominął jego gardę i poderżnął mu gardło.

Z obawą odwrócił się za siebie wiedząc, że lodowe zaklęcie trafiło w zamierzony cel. O dziwo Erendis nadal stała na polu walki. Odrzuciła tarczę i w lewej dłoni trzymała teraz cienki sztylet. Za jej plecami stał elf, do połowy uwięziony w bryle lodu. Jego blada twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, oczy wydawały się patrzeć przed siebie nieprzytomnie.

Erendis dwoiła się i troiła broniąc zajadle obezwładnionego zaklęciem towarzysza. Kolejni wrogowie wychynęli z przeciwległego krańca wąwozu i zmierzali w ich stronę.

Nate szybko przebił się do miejsca, gdzie walczyła Erendis.

– Musimy się wycofać – krzyknął zabijając ślamazarnego hurloka.

Strażniczka warknęła przeciągle powalając genloka alfa.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. – W jej głosie słyszał furię.

Howe zerknął przez ramię na nieprzytomnego elfa.

– Będzie nam łatwiej się bronić, jeśli przejdziemy na drugą stronę – wskazał ręką zawał, zza którego dobiegały wojenne krzyki Oghrena.

– Nie zostawimy go tutaj.

Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, rzuciła się do przodu atakując pierwszego pomiota, jaki nawinął jej się pod ostrza.

– Dopadną nas – krzyknął za nią zwiadowca.

– Więc się wycofaj – odparła z pogardą. – To mnie chcą dopaść, nie pójdą za tobą.

Z gniewnym pomrukiem przesunął się do przodu. Jeśli myślała, że zostawi ją tu samą, była w błędzie. Wiedział doskonale, o czym mówi komendantka, krew pomiotów przemawiała do niego. Ktoś dał tym poczwarom wyraźny rozkaz, jasny przekaz: „zabić Komendantkę". Te bestie nie atakowały bezmyślnie, zastawiły pułapkę, ukrywały swoją obecność, a teraz z całą determinacją próbowały osiągnąć cel.

Erendis syknęła przeciągle i Nate kątem oka dostrzegł stróżkę krwi spływającą po jej nagim udzie. W następnej chwili potężny cios zwalił go z nóg.

* * *

Roger dobił ostatniego z hurloków. Wkoło trupy pomiocie zaścielały dno wąwozu grubą warstwą. Ponad południowym skrajem urwiska dało się dostrzec szereg ciemnych sylwetek. Mężczyzna rozpoznał wiotkie postacie elfów, zmierzających ze zwyczajną dla ich rasy gracją, w dół stromego zbocza. Musiało ich być koło trzydziestki. Rycerz otarł spocone czoło i obrócił się ku czarodziejce. Bethany opierała się o skały próbując z całych sił nie jęczeć, gdy starała się wyciągnąć pierzastą strzałę tkwiącą w jej ramieniu. Roger ukląkł przy niej, odłożył miecz i z zadziwiającą delikatnością omacał ranę. Spojrzał na jej spoconą i bladą twarz.

– To będzie bolało – ostrzegł ujmując za drzewiec.

– Taa… a ja myślałam, że… będzie łaskotaAAAUĆ!

Hawke zacisnęła mocno szczęki, mimo to, gdy rycerz wyszarpnął strzałę i przycisnął dłoń do rany, jęknęła przeciągle i zgięła się w pół, opierając czoło o jego skrwawiony napierśnik.

– W porządku? – zapytał ściszonym głosem przygarniając ją do siebie ramieniem, by mogła się na nim wesprzeć.

Czarodziejka uniosła nieco twarz i mężczyzna nie mógł oprzeć się, zakrwawioną dłonią odgarnął włosy opadające ciemnymi falami na jej czoło. Przez jedną krótką chwilę spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

– Roger? – wyszeptała cicho.

– Hmmm?

– Cuchniesz pomiocią juchą – mruknęła i zaczęła chichotać. Ekstemplariusz uśmiechnął się krzywo i zaczął wyciągać bandaż z podręcznej torby.

– Nic wam nie jest? – usłyszeli nad sobą głos Cody'ego.

Chłopak zwinnie przeskoczył przez zawalisko i stanął obok. Był cały umorusany we krwi, nawet jego blond włosy ociekały posoką.

– Było blisko, ale… – urwał widząc krew sączącą się przez dłoń Rogera, który nadal trzymał ją na ramieniu czarodziejki.

– Bethy? Nic ci nie jest? – sapnął uklęknąwszy przy niej.

– To powierzchowna rana – mruknął nagle rozdrażniony templariusz.

– Mam tu gdzieś opatrunki… przesuń się.

Roger z nachmurzonym czołem uniósł się z ziemi, by powitać niespodziewanych wybawicieli.

– Jesteście Szarymi Strażnikami – stwierdził pierwszy, który najwyraźniej dowodził grupie. Elf miał krótkie, jasne włosy i przenikliwe siwe oczy, był ubrany w lekką zbroję, wytatuowany na twarzy i nagich ramionach. Mimo widocznego zmęczenia pewnie dzierżył w ręku długi dalijski łuk.

Roger przytaknął, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak Cody bierze na ręce Bethany.

– Nazywam się Tamlen. Muszę porozmawiać z komendantką Cousland.

~o~

– Na szczęście nikt nie zginął – stwierdził Theron Mahariel spoglądając na odbitych jeńców. Siedzieli przy niewielkim ognisku na skraju obozowiska, jakie rozbił dalijski klan.

Erendis przytaknęła przyjmując od niego bukłak z winem. Noga szczypała ją jak diabli, ale rana nie była groźna, mogła poczekać. Bethany była zbyt osłabiona, żeby leczyć, a opiekunka klanu zdążyła już zająć się Zevranem i Nathanielem i obecnie opatrywała rozcięty łuk brwiowy Oghrena.

– Zwiadowcy jeszcze nie wrócili?

Elf pokręcił głową. Przysiadł na pniaku obok Strażniczki.

– Nie martw się, Tamlen i jego grupa to doskonali tropiciele, jeśli gdzieś w pobliżu wałęsają się jeszcze te szumowiny, na pewno ich znajdą i zrobią z nimi porządek.

– Powinnam iść z nimi – mruknęła.

– Nie nadążyłabyś –spojrzał wymownie na jej obwiązaną bandażem nogę.

– Nawet ranna jestem w stanie wyczuć ich na odległość, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało do dzisiaj – zakończyła niemal cicho.

– Spokojnie, mieliśmy już do czynienia z tymi paskudami, szczególnie ja i Tamlen.

Spojrzała ciekawie na siedzącego obok niej elfa. Jego długie, popielate włosy opadały na twarz, zakrywając głęboką bliznę biegnącą od skroni do szczęki, dzielącą jego wytatuowany policzek na dwoje. Theron, jakby czując na sobie jej spojrzenie, przeciągnął dłonią po szramie.

– Uratował nas Szary Strażnik.

– Szary Strażnik? To musiało być przed Ostagarem.

Elf przytaknął.

– Nazywał się Duncan.

Erendis spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu.

– Postanowiliśmy spenetrować pewną jaskinię – kontynuował widząc zaciekawienie malujące się na jej twarzy. – Były tam ludzkie ruiny i lustro….

– Eluvian… – szepnęła komendantka.

Teraz to Mahariel wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Eluvian – przytaknął – prastary artefakt i całe mnóstwo pomiotów. Gdyby nie Duncan… cóż, zapewne skończylibyśmy jako ghule... albo jeszcze gorzej…

– A może być coś jeszcze gorszego? – uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wyciągając przed siebie obolałą nogę.

– Brałem udział w bitwie o Denerim. Widziałem, do czego te potwory są zdolne, niosą zniszczenie, nie tylko shemlenom, ale każdej rasie, całej przyrodzie… – zamilkł, jego wzrok powędrował do odbitych jeńców.

– Gdybyś przypadkiem doszedł do wniosku, że walka z pomiotami jest warta twojej uwagi… cóż, chętnie powitamy cię w naszych szeregach.

Elf zaśmiał się krótko, po chwili spoważniał.

– Czyżby było to takie proste?

– Potrzebuję takich, którzy rozumieją, z czym walczą.

– Słyszałem, że przyjmujecie tylko najlepszych, skąd pewność, że się nadam?

Kobieta przesunęła wzrokiem po jego szczupłej sylwetce, muskularnych ramionach, silnych udach. Theron poczuł się skrępowany pod jej badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Widziałam cię – powiedziała – w Obcowisku.

_Przedzierali się przez Obcowisko mordując z determinacją napotkane na drodze pomioty. Przeważnie mieli do czynienia ze słabo zorganizowanymi grupkami bezmyślnych poczwar. Dopiero przy moście wiodącym do dzielnicy willowej napotkali opór._

_Zev czułym gestem otarł z jej policzka sadzę._

– _Ostrożnie Querida, inaczej podczas koronacji arystokraci będą zmuszeni patrzeć na twoją poparzoną buźkę._

_Erendis uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, szybko odwróciła wzrok, by nie dostrzegł bólu malującego się w jej oczach. Myśl o tym, co będzie potem, a raczej czego nie będzie, sprawiała, że nieznośny ciężar przygniatał jej serce. Alistair pochwycił jej spojrzenie i jedynie pokręcił głową. Gdy Zev zniknął za rogiem, aby dokonać zwiadu, templariusz podszedł do kobiety._

– _Nie powiedziałaś mu? – szepnął cicho._

_Erendis przygryzła wargi. _

– _A co niby miałabym mu powiedzieć? – Spojrzała w oczy przyszłego króla. – „Kochanie, jest więcej niż prawdopodobne, że nie dożyję jutra." Jakby do tej pory było inaczej – zakończyła wykrzywiając usta w niby uśmiechu._

_Alistair patrzał na nią, w jego oczach można było dostrzec cień udręki._

– _Wiesz przecież, że nie musi tak być… ja mogę to zrobić…_

– _Przestań! – Jej głos był teraz twardy, stanowczy. – Decyzja została podjęta, Ferelden cię potrzebuje._

_Rycerz odwrócił od niej twarz, patrzała na zasnute dymem niebo. Erendis położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Jej głos był teraz miękki._

– _Muszę wiedzieć, że ktoś się nimi zajmie, nimi wszystkimi, gdy mnie… – urwała widząc wyłaniającego się z mroku elfa. Zev spostrzegł jej dłoń na ramieniu templariusza i przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że dostrzega gniew w jego oczach. Wrażenie to jednak zaraz znikło i skrytobójca podszedł do nich z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy._

– _Przed nami spory oddział pomiotów – mruknął._

_Wysunęli się za bramę i… wtedy wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Znowu to poczuła, huk w głowie, przyśpieszony rytm serca, ogień we krwi. Gdzieś ponad nimi przetoczył się potworny okrzyk i wszyscy czworo unieśli oczy ku górze. _

_Smok spadł na nich niczym grom z jasnego nieba._

– _Szybko na most – wrzasnęła Erendis i popędziła przed siebie. Arcydemon zataczał szerokie koło. Słyszała szum jego skrzydeł, choć jego sylwetka znikła w gęstym dymie snującym się ponad miastem. A potem nagle był tuż za nimi. Z jego paszczy, najeżonej ostrymi jak sztylety zębiskami, buchnął fioletowawy płomień. Most zawalił się z głośnym hukiem tuż za ich plecami. Nim dopadli do przeciwległego krańca, drogę zastąpiły im hurloki, na ich czele stał potężny pomiot–generał. _

– _Jak śliwka w kompot – skwitowała Wynne._

– _Mam nadzieję, że lubicie się kąpać – dorzucił Zev z krzywym uśmieszkiem._

– _Chyba nie będziemy mieć wyjścia – zauważyła. Pomioty miały znaczną przewagę liczebną i były uzbrojone w kusze. Nawet gdyby położyli pokotem dwa pierwsze rzędy, reszta stojąca za nimi podziurawiłaby ich jak sito. Generał wysunął się na przód w zdeformowanej łapie dzierżąc półtoraręczny miecz._

_I wtedy właśnie z pomocą przyszli Dalijczycy. W powietrze poniosły się śpiewne dźwięki rogu i ponad setka wyborowych breciliańskich łuczników obstawiła przeciwległy brzeg, celując w plecy pomiotów. _

_Walka była krwawa. Tylne rzędy pomiotów padały od strzał wypuszczanych nieomylnymi dłońmi leśnych myśliwych. Z przodu Alistair i Erendis osaczyli generała i po krótkim starciu templariusz powalił go na ziemię i odrąbał mu głowę. Ostatnie pomioty wzięte w kleszcze między łucznikami i Strażnikami zaczęły cofać się napierając na linię elfów. Odziani w lekkie skórzane zbroje Dalijczycy mogli ponieść ciężkie straty. Erendis dostrzegła jednak kilku elfów sprawnie władających mieczami. Jeden szczególnie przykuł jej uwagę. Poruszał się zwinnie i szybko unikając pomiocich ostrzy, jego miecz zadawał precyzyjne pchnięcia, a sztylet w lewej dłoni był równie śmiertelny. Myśliwy zastąpił drogę cofającym się pomiotom i tym samym dał czas łucznikom na położenie trupem pozostałych przy życiu wrogów. _

_Z ponad snujących się nisko nad miastem kłębów dymu dał się słyszeć głuchy pomruk bestii. Erendis skinęła głową mijanym elfom i poprowadziła swoich towarzyszy do dzielnicy pałacowej._

* * *

Ukryty w cieniu, oparty o pień drzewa obserwował ją. Była zmęczona i obolała, krzywiła się z bólu, gdy była pewna, że nikt tego nie widzi. Rana na udzie musiała doskwierać, ale jak to było w zwyczaju Erendis, odmówiła przyjęcia pomocy nim jej podkomendni zostaną opatrzeni. Przysiadła przy ognisku zamieniając kilka słów z elfem. Zev jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, jak dalijscy łucznicy przypuścili atak na tyły pomiotów przychodząc im z pomocą w ostatniej chwili.

Walka była krwawa, przeciwnicy zbyt liczni. Dostrzegli emisariusza, gdy Howe krzyknął ostrzegawczo. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to zasłonić Erendis własnym ciałem. Pamiętał, jak chłód otulił go, a potem tysiące zimnych igieł zaczęły dźgać jego zesztywniałe mięśnie. Podziękował w myślach ślepemu losowi za to, że emisariusz wybrał zaklęcie lodowe. Jego zbroja zaopatrzona w runę mrozu chroniła w znacznym stopniu przed efektami lodowych sopli. Gdyby tak potężne zaklęcie trafiło Erendis…

Oczywiście ona nie wiedziała o runie. Gdy obróciła się ku niemu, jej oczy rozszerzyły się wypełniając przerażeniem. A potem, równie szybko, strach wymalowany na jej twarzy przerodził się w furię. Przez jeden moment maska spadła z jej twarzy i elf mógł dostrzec jego Strażniczkę, ukrywającą się gdzieś wewnątrz pod maską zimnej obojętności

Teraz jednak jej maska była z powrotem na twarzy. Spojrzenie Erendis pozostawało obojętne, odległe.

Podniosła się sprzed ogniska i utykając podeszła porozmawiać z odbitymi jeńcami. Potem usiadła obok Bethany, która leżała z głową opartą na kolanach Cody'ego. Will, Oghren i Roger mieli jedynie drobne rany i poświęciła im zaledwie chwilę.

Gdy Erendis podeszła do Nathaniela i uśmiechnęła się do niego, Zev odruchowo zacisnął pięści. Był świadom tego, że Howe od dłuższego czasu grzał jej łoże. Nie miał prawa być o to zazdrosny, w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat sypiał z wieloma kobietami, i nie tylko. Samotne noce były nie do zniesienia, łatwiej było zapić samotność w winie i żądzy. Tyle, że ta żądza wcale nie była taka dzika. Nie po tym, czego doświadczył z lady Cousland.

Gdy myślał, że to wszystko należało teraz do tego ponurego zwiadowcy, czuł jak jego krew gotuje się w żyłach.

Był na tyle bezczelny, że włóczył się nocami po Twierdzy. Zza zamkniętych drzwi sypialni Komendantki nie raz słyszał namiętne jęki, ciche szepty i zduszone okrzyki. Za każdym razem zastanawiał się, po co jeszcze tu zostaje, miał już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Ale od kilku tygodni obserwował, jak Erendis unika Nathaniela, ich stosunki sprowadzały się wyłącznie do spraw służbowych, nocami jej sypialnia tonęła w ciszy. Czyżby im się nie układało? Czy może to jego zasługa? Zevranie Arainai, jesteś patetycznym głupcem – pomyślał odwracając wzrok, nie chcąc patrzyć jak Erendis łagodnym ruchem odgarnia włosy z czoła Nate'a.

* * *

Zapadł w drzemkę oparty o drzewo. Przebudził się czując nad sobą ruch powietrza, z wyćwiczoną przez lata szybkości uchwycił dłoń, która zbliżała się do jego szyi. Otworzył oczy. Nad nim stała Erendis. W jej rękach wisiał gruby koc, którym najwyraźniej próbowała go okryć. W jej spojrzeniu było zaskoczenie i czułość, której od dawna nie widział. Po chwili twarz Cousland przybrała zwykłą twardą maskę.

– Pomyślałam, że może być ci zimno, Oghren zastanawiał się, czy nie odmroziłeś sobie tego i owego.

Elf przechylił głowę skanując okolicę. Musiał spać dłużej niż przypuszczał. Na wschodzie niebo zaczęło szarzeć, wkoło dogasającego ogniska spali Strażnicy i dalijscy myśliwi, niezaprzeczalnie w ciszy nocnej dało słyszeć się głośne chrapanie krasnoluda.

– Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?

Opuściła koc na jego kolana, jej nadgarstek nadal uwięziony w ręku skrytobójcy.

– Teraz moja kolej, nocna warta – odparła uwalniające się z jego uścisku. Usiadła obok niego na tyle blisko, że czuł jej zapach.

– Jak noga? – zapytał po chwili niezręcznego milczenia.

– Trochę szczypie…

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

– Słuchaj, ja… dziękuję… – wymruczała w końcu.

Zev uniósł brew.

– Zasłoniłeś mnie.

– A… tak, po prostu miałem pecha i stałem tam, gdzie stałem. Poza tym za to mi płacą… ratowanie twojego tyłka.

„Zevran, ależ z ciebie idiota", pomyślał. Erendis zacięła usta w wąską kreskę.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie musisz tego robić – odparła odwracając się od niego. Jej twarz skrywała się teraz za kurtyną ciemnych włosów. Jej głos nie wyrażał emocji, gdyby tylko mógł spojrzeć w jej oczy…

– Muszę.

– Ile dostałeś od Eamona? Zapłacę ci drugie tyle… tylko… – jej głos lekko zadrżał.

– Nie możesz znieść mojego towarzystwa? – spytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jaką odpowiedź otrzyma. Zaskoczyła go jednak.

– To nie o to chodzi… – odgarnęła dłonią włosy i mógł zobaczyć jej profil, zgrabny nos, wydatne usta, linie ciemnych rzęs, ledwie dostrzegalną bliznę przecinającą łuk brwiowy. Wiedziony impulsem przysunął się do niej. Nie odsunęła się, ale czuł, jak jej ciało stężało.

– Poukładałam sobie życie… – stwierdziła po dłuższej chwili milczenia – bez ciebie…

– Eris? – szepnął, łapiąc ją za rękę. Ich palce splotły się tak, jak kiedyś. Usłyszał, jak z ust kobiety wymyka się ciche westchnienie.

Nie była na niego zła, gniew zniknął, ale gorycz zawiedzonych nadziei pozostała, poczucie zdrady pozostało. Nie powinna mu ufać, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na kolejne załamanie. Zbyt wiele od niej zależało, zbyt wielu na nią liczyło.

– Nic nie mów, jest za późno na tłumaczenia – szepnęła. Z pewnym wysiłkiem rozluźniła uścisk, tak jakby jej ciało nie chciało rozstać się z tym ciepłem dotykiem szczupłych palców elfa.

Musiała po raz kolejny przypominać sobie swoje postanowienie, obudzić w sobie gniew. Zostawił mnie – powtarzała sobie. – Zostawił mnie, gdy go najbardziej potrzebowałam, zostawił mnie na kolanach, w kałuży łez, żałosną i słabą. Nigdy więcej.

Strażniczka wstała odsuwając się od elfa. Im dłużej był przy niej, tym bardziej czuła się zagrożona, bezbronna. Trzeba było jak najszybciej się go pozbyć.

Zevran stanął na nogi przeglądając się w jej dużych oczach, powoli uniósł dłoń i palcami musnął jej gładki policzek, jej skóra była chłodna i miękka. Miał nadzieję, że dojrzy jakieś emocje w jej oczach, coś, co podpowie mu co powinien zrobić, powiedzieć. Kobieta jednak odwróciła wzrok. Przez długą chwilę patrzała w ziemię i Zevranowi wydawało się, że całe jej ciało drży. Wreszcie podniosła na niego twarz i poznał, że znów chroni się za chłodną, kamienną maską obojętności.

– Posłuchaj mnie, jeśli przyjechałeś tu, bo gryzą cię wyrzuty sumienia, czy co tam wy skrytobójcy macie, wiedz, że niepotrzebnie. Jestem… szczęśliwa. – To słowo zadźwięczało fałszem, gdy tylko opuściło jej usta.

– Eris… gdy odszedłem… ja pomyliłem się, myślałem… myślałem, że ty i Alistair… że ty...– Desperacko próbował wydusić z siebie to, co zmusiło go do tak nagłego odejścia trzy lata temu.

_Doskonale pamiętał gniew w nim wzbierający, gdy patrzał na nich. Tam, na szczycie wieży, gdy do ostatecznego zwycięstwa został jeden cios. To były sekundy, ale jemu zdawało się to wiecznością. Alistair znów trzymał ją w ramionach, obejmował ją w talii jedną ręką, drugą dotykając jej policzka. A ona, ona pozwalała mu na to. Patrzał na nich i gorycz zalewała jego duszę. Oczywiście! Powinien się tego domyśleć. Czemu los miałby być tak łaskawy dla syna dziwki? Alistair był wszystkim, czego kobieta mogła oczekiwać od mężczyzny, był szlachetny, uczciwy, przystojny. Gdzie indziej miałaby stać córka therna, jak nie u boku króla? Kim był antiwański skrytobójca, aby stawać na drodze przeznaczeniu? To był tylko sen, Zev, piękny sen, i właśnie się kończy. _

Uciszyła go. Tym razem to ona dotknęła dłonią jego policzka, jej dotyk sprawił, że elf umilkł, zastygł w bezruchu.

– Przez długi czas bardzo pragnęłam, żebyś zrozumiał, żebyś wrócił – szepnęła czując jak łzy zbierają się pod jej powiekami. – Ale to już minęło. Przestało mi zależeć, jest dobrze jak jest. Ja… nie chcę, żebyś wracał, tak jest lepiej dla nas obojga, to nie mogło się udać...

Przyłożył dłoń do jej dłoni i przycisnął do swoich ust. Nie zabrała ręki.

– Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, Dolce Cour.

– Będziesz musiał – wysunęła dłoń z jego palców i obróciła się do niego plecami. – Naprawdę byłoby łatwiej gdybyś nie wracał…


	13. Boczne uliczki

~o~

Siedział w samym końcu sali, w cieniu za jednym z filarów. Tutaj, niedostrzegalny dla oczu zajętych sobą ludzi, obserwował otoczenie. Wysoko sklepiona sala wypełniona była ludźmi, arystokratami, kupcami, rolnikami. Za szeroką ławą umieszczoną na podeście zasiadała arlessa Amarantu w towarzystwie komendanta gwardzistów miasta oraz burmistrza. Erendis, odziana w bogato zdobioną srebrem granatową togę, wyglądała niczym królowa z dawnych obrazów. Ludzie patrzeli na nią z podziwem i niemal nabożną czcią, ale byli i tacy, którzy krzywili się i szeptali po kątach. Na tych Zevran szczególnie zwracał uwagę. Czasem przechadzał się w cieniu, niedostrzegalny dla ludzkiego oka, by podsłuchać to i owo. Jednak do tej pory nie dowiedział się niczego niepokojącego.

Z rozmów wywnioskował jedynie tyle, że większość nie miała za złe Komendantce spalenia miasta, jej wysiłki, by je odbudować, były doceniane. Było jednak kilku niezadowolonych szepczących do każdego, kto był chętny słuchać, o niegospodarności, niekompetencji i nieuczciwości arlessy. Zev czuł wielką ochotę zajęcia się tymi osobnikami „po swojemu".

Sądy trwały już trzeci dzień. Erendis miała pełne ręce roboty rozstrzygając całą masę drobnych spraw, jak również wiele poważniejszych oskarżeń. Po jej twarzy poznawał, że była już tym znużona i najchętniej wróciłaby do swojej rezydencji umieszczonej we wschodniej części miasta.

Zev ziewnął opierając się o ścianę, uniósł głowę chcąc sprawdzić, jak wysoko jest słońce przeświecające przez wysokie, wykuszowe okno. I wtedy właśnie dostrzegł drobny ruch na jednym z górnych balkonów. Przez moment był przekonany, że to złudzenie, gra cieni. Przesunął się nieco w bok, by zlustrować odległy balkon, tonący niemal całkiem w cieniu. Jego ręka sama powędrowała ku rękojeści sztyletu, gdy dostrzegł zarys zakapturzonej sylwetki przyklejonej do przeciwległej ściany. Nieznajomy, wysoki i szczupły, jak zdołał stwierdzić skrytobójca, głowę miał zwróconą ku ławie, gdzie zasiadali sędziowie. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, po czym cofnął się w cień tak, że Zev stracił go z oczu.

Elf przesunął się ostrożnie do przodu przemykając się niepostrzeżenie między grupkami kupców i stanął obok Nathaniela. Wzrokiem wskazał mu balkon nad nimi. Obaj bez słowa wsunęli się w cień nieopodal schodów wiodących na galerię.

Byli już na balkonie, przesuwając się ostrożnie ku zaciemnionemu krańcowi, gdy w sali na dole dało się słyszeć szmer rozmów. Burmistrz uciszył wszystkich stukając laską o podłogę, oznajmiając skrzekliwym głosem, że nie ma innych spraw do rozpatrzenia.

W chwili, gdy Erendis opuszczała salę tylnym wyjściem, Zev stanął w ciemnym rogu balkonu tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, że nikogo tam nie ma.

~o~

– Ty będziesz pomiotem a my będziemy Strażnikami – objaśnił potargany, ciemnowłosy chłopiec.

– A ja? – Jego siostra dopominała się o swoją rolę.

– Ty będziesz księżniczką, będziesz siedziała w wieży i… – Tu chłopiec wskazał schody wiodące do domu – …i się zamartwiała.

Dziewczynka wydęła usta niezadowolona.

– Nie ce siedzieć w wiezy, jak jakaś gupia ksieznicka – mruknęła.

– Możesz być pomiotem – podsunął chłopiec.

– Chcę być Straznickom – stwierdziła rezolutnie mała, wyrywając bratu z ręki drewniany miecz. Chłopiec westchnął teatralnie.

– Możesz już robić to, co robią pomioty?

– To znaczy? – zapytała rozbawiona Erendis siedząc w kucki na ziemi.

– No, jęczeć, straszyć i… podjadać ciasteczka.

Zev obserwował, jak komendantka gania za piszczącymi z radości dziećmi. To doprawdy zabawny widok oglądać Bohaterkę Fereldenu wyjącą jak kulawy wilkołak. W pewnej chwili dzieci przestały uciekać. Chłopiec wydał okrzyk bojowy, jego siostra zawtórowała mu piskliwie i oboje ruszyli na „wstjentnego pomiotła".

Z pokoju dochodziły odgłosy rozmów. Co chwilę przez okno wyglądała matka dzieci. Ze swoimi ciemnymi włosami, bladą cerą i siwymi oczami, Delilah była bardzo podobna do swojego brata.

Elf siedział na progu stajni obserwując podwórko, na którym bawiły się dzieci, skanował dachy otaczające dziedziniec, ulicę, którą widać było zza przymkniętych wrót. Wczorajszy incydent z zakapturzonym osobnikiem dał mu wiele do myślenia.

Obecnie jednak okolica wydawała się bezpieczna i jego oczy częściej spoczywały na Eris, uciekającej przed dziećmi Delilah i tarzającej się z nimi po ziemi. Jej śmiech brzmiał tak naturalnie, tak szczerze, jakby sama była pięcioletnim dzieckiem.

_Siedzieli na balkonie jednej z tawern w Denerim. Przed nimi skwarne popołudnie powoli przeistaczało się w ciepły wieczór. Nabrzeża nieopodal rozbrzmiewały hałasem czynionym przez przekupniów, rybaków i wszelkiej maści łobuzów. _

_Odpoczywali w cieniu popijając słodkie wino, niekoniecznie przedniej jakości. Od tygodnia czekali, aż bannowie i arlowie zjadą do stolicy i pozostawanie w posiadłości Eamona stawało się coraz bardziej nużące. Zev zaproponował Strażniczce małą wyprawę po dzielnicy portowej i tak wylądowali w jednym z luksusowo umeblowanych pokoi w Perle. Przy obopólnym wysiłku sprawili, że popołudnie w czterech ścianach wynajętej sypialni było jeszcze bardziej gorące niż na zewnątrz. Po wszystkim zasiedli na balkonie ochładzając się winem z najgłębszej piwnicy tawerny. _

_Erendis odstawiło kieliszek, jej wzrok podążał za małą grupką roześmianych dzieci rzucających kamyki do wody. Zev pomyślał, że ma dość nieszczęśliwą minę, zastanawiał się co, po tak płomiennym popołudniu, mogło ją unieszczęśliwiać?_

–_Mi Amora, powiesz mi, co cię trapi? – Nie wytrzymał w końcu._

_Spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, napotkawszy jego pytające spojrzenie, kiwnęła głową w stronę rozkrzyczanej gromadki._

– _Dzieci._

_Elf uniósł brew zastanawiając się nad sensem tego stwierdzenia._

– _Nie lubisz dzieci?_

– _Kiedyś lubiłam – odparła, nalewając sobie kolejny kieliszek wina. – Teraz… są tylko przypomnieniem tego... – urwała w pół zdania, patrząc za gromadką dzieci biegnących ulicą._

_Przechylił głowę zastanawiając się, czy powinien dalej pytać, może przypomniał jej się Oren. Wspomnienia zamordowanego bratanka nadal były dla niej bolesne, Zev nie chciał jej smucić._

– _Nigdy nie pytałeś, czemu… czemu ja i Alistair… czemu się od siebie odsunęliśmy…_

_Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, wahając się najwyraźniej. Zevran jedynie przytaknął, wyraźnie widział, że to co chciała powiedzieć, było dla niej trudne._

– _To przez dzieci._

– _Czyżby przyszły król miał jakiegoś bękarta? – Zev uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Cóż za ironia losu. No chyba, że ty moja droga… – urwał, widząc jej smutne oczy._

_Kobieta wstała z fotela i oparła się o balustradę. Jej długie czarne włosy spłynęły do pasa lśniąca falą. _

– _Chodzi o to… król musi mieć następcę – powiedziała w końcu, obracając się do niego profilem. – Alistair jest ostatnim z Theirinów, musi mieć dziedzica…_

_Erendis potarła ręką czoło._

– _Skażenie sprawia… Strażnikom bardzo trudno jest spłodzić dzieci, dwójka Strażników – pokręciła głową – to byłoby niemożliwe._

_Zev uniósł się z krzesła, stanął obok niej opasując ją ramieniem._

– _Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten głupiec złamał ci serce tylko dlatego, że spodziewał się trudności… – szepnął, gładząc czule jej policzek._

_Erendis nic nie odparła, jej granatowe oczy wypełniły się z trudem powstrzymywanymi łzami._

– _Nigdy… nie będę mieć rodziny, o jakiej kiedyś marzyłam. _

_Uniósł delikatnie jej twarz, opuszkami palców ocierając łzy spływające po mlecznobiałej skórze. _

– _Nie smuć się, Dolce Cour. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co los przyniesie – powiedział pochylając się ku niej. _

_Zapatrzyła się w jego bursztynowe źrenice, przypominając sobie jak opowiadał jej o swoim dzieciństwie. Jakie byłyby ich dzieci, niepokorne, rozkrzyczane, żywe i … rozpieszczone? Zaczerpnęła płytki oddech zaciskając mocno powieki._

– _Nieważne Zev, nie ma sensu myśleć o czymś, co jest nieosiągalne._

_Uśmiechnęła się do niego obejmując go ramionami. Przysunął się do niej jeszcze bliżej składając mokry pocałunek na jej szyi._

– _Cóż, jeśli nigdy nie spłodzimy żadnego bobasa, to przynajmniej nie dlatego, że nie próbowaliśmy – mruknął, wędrując ustami ku jej odsłoniętym ramionom._

– _Jesteś okropny – jęknęła, gdy przyciągnął ją, sprawiając, że ich biodra przywarły do siebie._

– _Wiem – błysnął szelmowskim uśmiechem chwytając ją w objęcia i wnosząc do pokoju._

_Po wszystkim, gdy zasnęła w jego ramionach, leżał na wznak patrząc w sufit. Nigdy nie myślał o dzieciach. Zawsze uważał, że świat jest zbyt okrutny, a wkoło jest dość nieszczęśliwych osesków, których nikt nie kocha. Obrócił się do Strażniczki nawijając na palec długie pasmo jej ciemnych włosów. Nigdy nie marzył o posiadaniu dzieci, rodziny. Właściwie zanim ją poznał, nie marzył o niczym, po prostu żył chwilą. Teraz był pewny, że chce pozostać u jej boku, jak długo los pozwoli. Przymknął oczy wyobrażając sobie ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę o bursztynowych oczach. Posiadać tak namacalny dowód ich niegasnącej namiętności, cząstkę jego i jej połączoną w nowe istnienie, to byłoby… interesujące._

~o~

– W tym roku też chcesz startować w konkursie? – z niedowierzaniem zapytała Erendis. Krasnolud przeczesał rudą czuprynę.

– Jo, komendantko.

– Straciłem przez ciebie trzy suwereny w zeszłym roku! – zawołał Nate. – Przegrałeś z jakimś drwalem z Bannornu.

– Dwa lata temu też przegrałeś – dorzucił Cody idący obok Howe'a.

– Trenowałem cały rok, na pewno wygram.

– Wtedy też tak twierdziłeś – stwierdził zgryźliwie Roger.

– Wytłumaczycie, o co chodzi z tym konkursem? – odezwała się wreszcie Beth, gdy zatrzymali się przy jednym ze stoisk na rynku. Erendis zajęła się oglądaniem wyrobów kowalskich. Nate wyciągnął z zanadrza listę sprawunków, w jakie mieli się zaopatrzyć.

Cody usłużnie podał ramię czarodziejce i razem przeszli do kolejnego stoiska.

– Co roku na święto plonów w Amarancie odbywa się festyn. Ludzie tańczą, śpiewają i piją. Jest wielkie ognisko na rynku, stoiska z różnymi pysznościami i masa konkursów. Ten, o którym mówi nasz kurdupel, to konkurs piwny, uczestnicy mają do wypicia olbrzymi kufel piwa, kto pierwszy wypije, ten wygrywa antałek najprzedniejszego trunku i złoty wieniec.

– Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś mógłby pokonać Oghrena w tej konkurencji – stwierdziła Beth przystając przy stoisku z kolorowymi atłasami.

– Mi też było trudno w to uwierzyć, ale ten drwal jest naprawdę niesamowity.

* * *

Zev poruszał się niezauważony pomiędzy straganami. Nie idąc z całą grupą Strażników, a obserwując ich z pewnej odległości, był w stanie lepiej ocenić zagrożenie, gdyby takie się pojawiło. Nikt jednak nie wydawał się mu podejrzany. Dostrzegł natomiast interakcję między Erendis i Nathanielem. Oboje zajęci byli dokonywaniem zakupów. Najwyraźniej cokolwiek ich poróżniło, odeszło w niepamięć i oboje znów czuli się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Sposób, w jaki Howe patrzył na Eris, bardzo drażnił elfa. Zev zanotował w pamięci chwilę, gdy zwiadowca podał jakiś drobny przedmiot Strażniczce i jego dłoń trochę dłużej przytrzymała jej palce. Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Nate powiedział coś przyciszonym głosem. Erendis przytaknęła mu i uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze. Już miał dołączyć do towarzyszy, którzy najwyraźniej kierowali się ku posiadłości Erendis, gdy Zev dostrzegł szczupłą sylwetkę Willa przemykającego się pomiędzy straganami. Chłopak najwyraźniej zmierzał w kierunku doków. Zevran postanowił przekonać się, dokąd młody Strażnik idzie. Może chciał odwiedzić znajomych, a może wreszcie postanowił udać się do burdelu?

Bezszelestne poruszanie się w cieniu było dla niego równie naturalne, jak oddychanie, więc mimo że Will kilkakrotnie odwracał się za siebie, nie dostrzegł szczupłej sylwetki elfa kryjącej się w cieniu. Chłopak zmierzał w kierunku ubogiej części miasta, położonej tuż na skraju dzielnicy doków i rzemieślników. Ulice w tej okolicy nadal były opustoszałe. Większość domów straszyła nagimi szkieletami kominów, przepalonymi belkami stropowymi, zawalonymi dachami. Zaledwie kilka kamienic wydawało się zamieszkałych, wszędzie panowała ponura cisza.

Chłopak skręcił w boczny zaułek i Zev dostrzegł, jak wchodzi na wąskie podwórko otoczone z trzech stron osmolonymi murami ciasnych domostw. Zwiadowca zniknął w jednym z ciemnych otworów, który niegdyś musiał być wejściem głównym. Przez chwilę kręcił się po ruinach i elf widział jego zasępioną twarz spoglądającą na nagie ściany i porośnięty trawą dziedziniec.

William wybiegł z domu i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł na ulicę. Zev natomiast postanowił zbadać wnętrze pomieszczenia. Znalazł tam niewiele, kilka nadpalonych mebli, zwęglone posłania, cztery, o ile nie było więcej na poddaszu, porozrzucane po kuchni gliniane miski i kubki. Roztrzaskany kredens, przewrócony kocioł, kilka zaschniętych badyli w doniczkach na oknie. Wszystko bardzo skromne i ponure.

Wychodząc z domu dostrzegł utykającego staruszka zmierzającego w stronę rynku.

– A dokąd tak pędzicie dziadku? – zagadał zrównując krok ze starcem.

– Ano, dzisiaj wielki festyn, rad bym popatrzeć.

– I potańczyć z ładnymi pannami. – Zev uśmiechnął się zaraźliwym uśmiechem.

– Takie przyjemności ochoczo pozostawię młodzieży – stwierdził starzec z uśmiechem.

Szli razem przez opustoszałą uliczkę.

– Z daleka cię tu musiało przywiać – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili milczenia mężczyzna.

– Z Antivy.

– Ho, ho, to i pewnie nie dla tego całego festynu przyjechałeś, co?

Zev uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Znam ja to spojrzenie – wymruczał stary. – Za kobietą cię tu przygnało?

Elf i tym razem nie odpowiedział nic rozglądając się po opustoszałych kamienicach stojących po obu stronach wąskiej ulicy.

– Powiedzcie mi dziadku, długo tu mieszkacie?

– Ano będzie prawie ze dwadzieścia lat, ale we młodości to i w Denerim bywałem i w Gwaren…

– To pewne znaliście wszystkich, co tu mieszkali?

– Znało się, znało, dobre byli ludziska, pracowite, szkoda, że taki los spotkał miasto. – Starzec wskazał pałką na wysoką kamienicę straszącą pustymi otworami okiennymi.

– Tam wszyscy od zarazy wyginęli – mruknął ponuro. – Reszta albo uciekła i zginęła podczas szturmu, albo spaliła się w pożarze… dlatego taka tu pustka i wszystko w gruzach leży…

~o~

Cudownie było przechadzać się rozświetlonymi przez lampiony ulicami miasta. Wkoło było pełno ludzi, wesołych, rozbawionych, odświętnie ubranych. Mimo późnej godziny po obu stronach głównej ulicy Amarantu nadal stały stoiska kupieckie. Przekupki zachwalały najróżniejsze dobra. Tkaniny, wyroby rzemieślnicze, książki, wszelkiego rodzaju eliksiry, maści i napoje, drobne błyskotki, cudeńka wystrugane z drewna, zabawki dla dzieci, kwiaty dla kobiet, trunki dla panów.

Na głównym placu przed ratuszem rozstawiono kuchnię polową. Na rożnach piekły się całe prosiaki, zapach pieczonej jagnięciny, potraw przyprawianych ziołami, wędzonych ryb unosił się w powietrzu i mieszał z wonią ciemnego piwa, cierpkiego, czerwonego wina i bimbru pędzonego ze zboża w okolicznych majątkach.

Na samym środku płonęło wesoło ognisko. Orkiestra usytuowana na schodach wiodących do ratusza wygrywała żwawe melodie. Muzyka piszczałek, lutni i bębnów mieszała się ze śmiechem rozochoconych alkoholem ludzi.

Cody przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu czując narastająca melancholię. Od niepamiętnych czasów dzień Wielkiego Festynu był najbardziej wyczekiwanym świętem przez młodzież Wysokoża, czasem na radość, taniec i… alkohol. Przypuszczał, że każde święto dożynkowe w Fereldenie wyglądało podobnie, ale tutaj był jeszcze jeden element, który przypominał mu o utraconym domu. Erendis Cousland. Arlessa porzuciła swoją ciężką, płytową zbroję na rzecz skromnego stroju. Gdyby jej nie znał, mógłby pomylić ją z córką jakiegoś zamożnego kupca. Siedząc przy jednym ze stołów z grupą Strażników, także w mniej formalnych strojach, obserwowała rozbawiony tłum przewijający się przez plac. Po jej lewej stronie wierciła się Bethany, jej palce prześlizgiwały się po liściach złotego wieńca – mniej pożądanej części nagrody zdobytej po „wielkim" wysiłku przez krasnoluda. Czarodziejka uniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost na Cody'ego, uśmiech na jej ustach wywołał w jego umyśle silny uczucie déjà vu.

_Jej słodkie, słodkie usta rozciągnęły się w niewinny uśmiech, ale jej oczy mówiły mu o niegasnącym pożądaniu. Nie był w stanie oderwać od niej oczu. Jego najstarszy brat powiedział coś do niego, ale zignorował go. Wreszcie Jim rzucił jakąś uwagę, po której wszyscy zgromadzeni przy stole wybuchli śmiechem i rąbnął Cody'ego łokciem pod żebro._

– _No co jest z tobą…? – syknął, odwracając oczy od zjawiskowo pięknej Amber, jego Amber._

– _Chłopie, wziąłbyś się wreszcie na odwagę i oświadczył jej – mruknął mu brat. _

_Cody pokręcił głową, jego jasne włosy opadły mu na oczy._

– _Najpierw awans – powiedział stanowczo. Nie chciał stanąć przed jej ojcem jako zwykły szeregowy gwardzista. Był dobry, był więcej niż dobry, mimo swojego młodego wieku. Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że wkrótce otrzyma awans. Kto wie, może nawet przydzielą go do Straży Zamkowej. Wtedy byłby bliżej niej. Tak, kapitan Straży Zamkowej o wiele bardziej odpowiadał córce koniuszego niż zwykły gwardzista._

– _Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i dostaniesz przeniesienie – potwierdził Rory. Gilmore był znajomym jego dwóch braci, którzy służyli razem z nim w zamku Couslandów. Chociaż jego ojciec był bannem, a on sam rycerzem, nie przeszkadzało mu to przyjaźnić się z prostymi ludźmi. _

– _Przecież wszyscy widzą, jak zżeracie się wzrokiem, Cod, nie ma na co czekać, życie jest na to za krótkie – oświadczył jego drugi brat Tom, uśmiechając się do swojego kufla z piwem. Od niecałego miesiąca był szczęśliwym mężem i ciągle jeszcze uważał, że małżeństwo to najwspanialsza rzecz pod słońcem. _

_Cody słyszał tego typu rady już od kilku miesięcy, w zasadzie od kiedy tylko zaczął spotykać się z Amber. _

– _Nie powinieneś kazać czekać pięknej kobiecie, bałwanku – rzucił Jim._

– _A propos czekających, pięknych kobiet… – Tom kiwnął w stronę bocznej alejki, gdzie w cieniu, szczupła dziewczyna odziana w ciemną pelerynę, machała zawzięcie rękoma, pragnąc najwyraźniej przykuć uwagę siedzącego obok Gilmore'a. _

– _Twoja dama chyba cię potrzebuje – zachichotał Jim widząc, jak Rory oblewa się rumieńcem. Rycerz podniósł się z miejsca i pożegnał przyjaciół. Przedostał się przez tłum tańczących na placu, by po chwili zniknąć w cieniu. Gdy kobieta rzuciła mu się na szuję, Cody zdołał dostrzec jej długie włosy splecione w warkocz i znajome rysy twarzy wyzierającą spod kaptura._

– _Ale… to… jest… Lady Cousland? – wyjąkał, patrząc jak Gilmore namiętnie całuje córkę swojego therna._

– _Ech, chłopie, powinieneś być mniej spostrzegawczy dla swojego własnego dobra – mruknął Tom. _

– _Ale… ale to jest córka therna… – urwał widząc poważne spojrzenie Jima. Jego bracia nie byli w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczeni._

– _Jakby cię kto pytał, nic nie widziałeś. Poza tym powinieneś brać z nich przykład – wskazał parę obściskującą się w cieniu. – Oni nie tracą czasu…_

Głos werbli wyrwał Strażnika z natłoku wspomnień. Tamten dawno miniony festyn był ostatnim, jakim spędził w Wysokożu. Jesienią ruszył wraz z innymi gwardzistami pod Ostagar nie doczekawszy się na awans. Amber została w domu. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jaki los ją spotkał. To była ciężka lekcja. Jeśli cokolwiek się z niej nauczył, to to, że należy chwytać każdą chwilę, jakby była ostatnią. Znowu zerknął na twarz Bethany Hawke. Jej ciemne, zagadkowe oczy połyskiwały w oprawie długich rzęs. Usta śmiały się do niego. Cody nie był głupcem, nie potrzebował kolejnej lekcji. Bethany była piękna, czarująca i inteligentna i tak jak on była Strażniczką, przeznaczenie mogło spotkać ją za kolejnym zakrętem drogi. Nie, definitywnie Cody nie potrzebował drugiej lekcji życia.

– Idę po piwo, kto się pisze? – zapytał wyciągając zza ławy Beth.

Wszyscy z chęcią przystali na pomysł, wszyscy prócz Oghrena.

– Słodki Stwórco, tę datę trzeba zaznaczyć w kalendarzu – oświadczył Nathaniel.

– Ja bym powiedział, że to symptom jakiejś śmiertelnej krasnoludzkiej choroby – mruknął Will. Erendis zerknęła na strażnika siedzącego na samym końcu ławy.

– Rzeczywiście wygląda trochę blado. Oghren, czyżby piwsko wreszcie wyżarło ci wątrobę?

– Po prostu bardziej podchodzi mi rum – oświadczył Strażnik, jowialnie uśmiechając się do swojej nagrody głównej. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że przymusowa abstynencja była strasznie męcząca.

– Dobrze, że masz już to za sobą, gdyby to trwało dłużej, mógłbyś nam tu uschnąć – rzuciła Erendis.

– Słyszałem od dziewek kuchennych, że co nieco to mu już dawno uschło – dodał Zev i całe towarzystwo ryknęło śmiechem.

Krasnolud z zadowoleniem przywdział laur zwycięzcy, po czym zabrał się do osuszania najprzedniejszej beczułki rumu, jaka była główną nagrodą. W przeciągu kilku godzin zdołał nadrobić to, co stracił przez cały dzień i kilka kwadransów przed północą stoczył się pod ławkę.

Reszta towarzystwa nie zaprzątała sobie głowy pijanym krasnoludem leżącym poniżej stołu. Wiedzieli z doświadczenia, że dojdzie do siebie jeszcze przed świtem, zapewne zechce pozbyć się kaca, wyżłopie jeszcze kilka kufli piwa i znów odleci, tym razem już na dobre. Co z kolei rodziło pytanie, kto go zaniesie do kwatery Strażników?

Oczywiście padło na Willa i Rogera, oni bowiem najmniej pili i tańczyli tego wieczoru. Widok dwóch ponurych milczków łypiących na wszystko, co działo się wkoło, skutecznie odstraszał potencjalnych rabusiów, którzy pragnęliby ograbić nieprzytomnego Oghrena z tego, czego jeszcze nie zdążył przepić.

* * *

Zev siedział przy jednym krańcu stołu ignorując pijackie zaczepki Oghrena. Jego wzrok uważnie śledził otoczenie, najczęściej jednak spoczywał na Erendis, stojącej o parę kroków od niego. Przyglądał się jej, gdy zatrzymała się przy grupce rozochoconych gwardzistów, powiedziała coś, opierając się o jednego z nich i cała grupa ryknęła śmiechem. Ktoś podał jej kufel i wypiła z nimi toast. Po rumieńcu barwiącym jej policzki mógł wywnioskować, że wypiła już całkiem pokaźną ilość piwa.

Stężał, widząc Nathaniela zmierzającego w jej stronę. Zwiadowca podszedł do komendantki i opasał ją swoim ramieniem, nachylił ku niej głowę szepcząc coś do ucha, co sprawiło, że Erendis zaczęła chichotać.

Zev zacisnął dłoń na kuflu piwa śledząc parę zmierzającą na parkiet. Muzyka była żywiołowa i elf nie mógł nie podziwiać gracji, z jaką poruszała się Erendis. Jej emanująca energią postać w ramionach Howe'a, bioder kołyszących się w takt muzyki, długiego warkocza opadającego do pasa, który okręcał się wraz z nią za każdym razem, gdy Nate obracał ją wokół własnej osi.

Skrytobójca obserwował dłonie Howe'a przesuwające się od ramion Strażniczki poprzez jej plecy aż po okolice znajdujące się poniżej jej talii. Jego oczy skupione na twarzy kobiety. Jego tryumfalny uśmiech, gdy nachylał się ku niej szeptając coś do ucha.

Zevran uniósł się z ławy. Nie miał zamiary dłużej na to patrzeć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Howe znów zbliżył się do jego kobiety. Ze wzrokiem drapieżnika prześliznął się pomiędzy tańczącymi parami.

Gdy przebrzmiały ostatnie nuty wesołego oberka, stał już przy Erendis. Delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Odwróciła się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na czerwonych ustach.

– Mogę prosić o następny taniec? – zniżył głos do zmysłowego szeptu.

Nathaniel rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale elf nic sobie z tego nie robił.

Gdy nuty popłynęły ponad głowami ludzi stojących na parkiecie, Zev objął ją w pasie przyciągając silnym ramieniem do swego ciała.

Erendis podniosła na niego swe granatowe oczy spoglądając z wahaniem. Uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko.

– Minął już jakiś czas, odkąd razem tańczyliśmy – mruknął nachylając się ku niej. Jego ciepły oddech owiał jej policzki i kobieta spuściła wzrok, jakby onieśmielona jego bliskością. Ten taniec był wolniejszy i skrytobójca nie pozwalał Erendis odsunąć się nawet o krok. Trzymał ją blisko, lekko kołysząc w takt muzyki pozwalając, by ich ciała się o siebie ocierały.

Z początku Strażniczka była spięta i sztywna, unikała patrzenia wprost w jego bursztynowe oczy. Po chwili jednak muzyka zawładnęła nią i elf poczuł, jak jej ciało się rozluźnia w jego objęciach. Rytm wybijany na bębenkach upajał swą prostotą i jednostajnością, przenikliwe dźwięki fletów i lutni mieszały się w jej umyśle z ciepłem jego ciała, zmysłowym zapachem, jaki go otaczał. Erendis zamknęła oczy wdychając głęboko niepowtarzalny aromat antiwańskiej skóry i korzennych przypraw. Przez ułamek sekundy dała się zwieść złudzeniu, że jest z powrotem w Redcliff tuż po tym, jak arl Eamon wrócił do zdrowia, a oni uczestniczyli w wiejskiej zabawie w miasteczku. To wtedy po raz pierwszy tańczyła z Zevranem, wtedy po raz pierwszy próbował ją pocałować, a ona zdzieliła go za to w twarz. Erendis zadrżała na wspomnienie jego miękkich warg, tym bardziej, że były teraz tak kusząco blisko. Niemal obezwładniona uczuciem déjà vu podniosła na niego oczy. Napotkała jego intensywne spojrzenie i była pewna, że za chwilę ją pocałuje, nim jednak pochylił się ku niej, odwróciła głowę. Jej racjonalna część umysłu, znacznie przytępiona ilością wypitego alkoholu, od dobrej chwili krzyczała, że powinna jak najszybciej wyrwać się z objęć skrytobójcy. Jednak silnej woli starczyło jej tylko na to, by nie wtulać się w jego ciało i nie patrzeć w płonące pożądaniem oczy.

Dzięki Stwórcy muzyka ucichła i oboje zatrzymali się nadal pozostając w objęciach. Niestety nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że jej ciało pragnęło tego dotyku, jego ciepła, bliskości.

– Mhm… – odchrząknęła oglądając się na boki – strasznie chce mi się pić – oświadczyła odsuwając się od niego na krok.

Zev uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wskazał skinieniem głowy stoisko, gdzie zza szerokiego stołu kilka barmanek nalewało złocisty płyn do kufli rozbawionym biesiadnikom.

Oboje stanęli przy jednym końcu czekając na swoją kolej. Zev trzymał ją za rękę nie pozwalając, by wysunęła palce z jego dłoni.

Obok nich stanęła hałaśliwa gromada bogato ubranych mężczyzn. Ich głośne zachowanie, wulgarne wypowiedzi i dosyć nietrzeźwe twarze zwracały uwagę postronnych.

Barmanka podała kufel Erendis i oboje z Zevranem zamierzali odejść od lady, gdy jeden z wyraźnie podchmielonych jegomościów dał nieostrożnie krok do tyłu i gdyby nie silne ramię Zevrana, który w porę go odepchnął, z pewnością wpadłby na Strażniczkę i wylał na nią zawartość kufla.

– Ożeż ty… szpiczastouchy… – zamruczał odepchnięty, mierząc skrytobójcę morderczym wzrokiem. Jego przyjaciele obrócili się gotowi do wszczęcia awantury.

– Trochę ogłady przyjacielu, prawie stratowałeś damę.

Pijany zmarszczył brwi siląc się na jakąś ripostę, jego zamglone spojrzenie przeniosło się z elfa na kobietę stojącą u jego boku. Chwiejąc się z lekka, ukłonił się jej z przesadną galanterią, po czym podkręciwszy zawadiacko wąsa, uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco.

– W ramach przeprosin zechcesz pani ofiarować mi kolejny taniec? – wymruczał przesuwając się ku niej. Za jego plecami towarzysze zaczęli rzucać dość nieprzyzwoite komentarze i Erendis poczuła, jak ciało skrytobójcy tężeje w oczekiwaniu na nieuniknioną bójkę. Jego ręka przeniosła się niemal niedostrzegalnym ruchem do pasa, gdzie, była o tym przekonana, chował jakiś niewielki nóż lub coś równie śmiercionośnego.

– Zapewniam, że jestem doskonałym tancerzem i nie tylko – mruknął mężczyzna, chwytając jej kufel i próbując wyciągnąć go z jej dłoni. Strażniczka uniosła brwi spoglądając na podchmielonego szlachcica, jak zdążyła stwierdzić po ubraniu, jakie nosił.

Zastanawiała się, czy od razu nie poczęstować go pięścią, jednak to mogłoby się skończyć ogólną burdą, co byłoby dość niekorzystne. Komendantka uśmiechnęła się krzywo do mężczyzny i pozwoliła mu wyciągnąć sobie z dłoni kufel.

– Widzę panie, że jesteś niesamowicie spragniony – spojrzała na swój kufel w jego dłoni. – Myślę jednak, że powinieneś napić się waszmość czegoś mocniejszego – powiedziała dostatecznie głośno, aby reszta jego towarzyszy ją słyszała. Rzuciła na ladę kilka suwerenów.

– Szynkarz podaj tym jegomościom co tam najlepszego macie, ja stawiam – zawołała do pyzatego staruszka stojącego za barem. Z tyłu, zza pleców skonsternowanego mężczyzny, dobiegły zadowolone pokrzykiwania rozochoconych współbiesiadników.

– Może jeśli wypijesz panie dostatecznie dużo, będziesz w stanie zaimponować swymi umiejętnościami tanecznymi, i nie tylko, jakiejś nieszczęsnej kobiecie. Dla mnie – tu dźgnęła go palcem w pierś, na tyle mocno, że zachwiał się – jesteś za miękki – dodała uśmiechając się znacząco.

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał na twarzy, grupka jego przyjaciół parsknęła śmiechem.

Erendis odwróciła się do Zevrana ignorując kipiącego gniewem szlachcica i uśmiechając się do elfa pociągnęła go na parkiet.

Tym razem taniec był skoczny i oboje wirowali w poprzek brukowanego placu. Przed oczami Erendis migały kolorowe plamy par, jakie mijali w niesamowitym pędzie. Kobieta czuła, jak stopy protestują, gdy Zevran przyśpieszył okręcając ją wokół własnej osi. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i pomyślała, że niepotrzebnie piła wraz z gwardzistami. Zawadziła butem o wystający kamień i Zev chwycił ją w ramiona w ostatniej chwili.

– Myślę, że chyba wystarczy na dzisiaj – wymruczała przytulając twarz do jego ramienia. Jego odsłonięta szyja była cal od jej ust i Erendis oblizała usta starając się powstrzymać impuls, który skłaniał ją do przytknięcia warg do opalonej skóry ekskruka.

– Taaak – szepnął jej do ucha Zev sprawiając, że przeszył ją nagły dreszcz. – Myślę, że wystarczy tych podchodów.

Wypuścił ją tylko po to, by objąć w pasie ramieniem i wyprowadzić z ciżby podrygujących ludzi. Mgliście zauważyła, że zmierzają w przeciwnym kierunku niż były stoły przy których siedzieli Strażnicy. W jej głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Zapaliła się i zgasła, gdy jego dłoń zsunęła się niżej spoczywając na jej biodrze.

Weszli w mroczny zaułek między budynkami, osłonięty od widoku ludzi bawiących się na rynku gęstymi krzewami. Nim się obejrzała, opierała się plecami o zimny mur, Zevran stojący tuż przy niej zaglądał w jej duże, granatowe oczy, szukając w nich czegoś… uczucia, pożądania, pozwolenia…

To wszystko tam było, gdzieś głęboko w niej, ukryte przed światem. Był też strach i niepewność. Ale to szybko zostało wymazane, gdy jego miękkie usta przywarły z niesłychaną determinacją do jej warg.

Bardzo chciał, aby ten pierwszy po latach pocałunek był delikatny i pełen słodyczy. Okazało się jednak, że mimo jego mistrzostwa w uwodzeniu, nie był w stanie okiełznać swego głodu, desperackiej potrzeby pokazania, jak bardzo jej potrzebował. Zaplanowane, niewinne muśnięcie warg zmieniło się w prawdziwy płomień obejmujący ich ciała. Jego język wdarł się szturmem między jej usta i tam pozostał. Ciało kobiety wygięła się w łuk wtulając się głębiej w objęcia elfa. Jej dłonie powędrowały, tak jak to bywało wiele razy, w długie włosy, masując opuszkami palców wrażliwą skórę głowy. Gdy zajęczał, czując jej język prześlizgujący się po jego wargach, Erendis popchnęła go sprawiając, że oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę. Rozdzielili się tylko na moment. Nim przypadła do niego i zmiażdżyła jego miękkie wargi swoimi, dostrzegł w oczach Strażniczki długo skrywaną tęsknotę i niewypowiedziane pożądanie. Jej noga sama uniosła się i jego dłoń uchwyciła ją pod kolanem, przyciągając mocno do siebie.

Jęknęła, czując wyraźnie ewidentny dowód jego podniecenia. Zatracała się i miała tego świadomość, ale, na słodką Andrastę, niewiele ją to obchodziło. Ostrzegawczy głos w głowie zagłuszyło dudnienie jej własnego serca.

A potem nagle krzyknęła, gdy czyjaś silna ręka uchwyciła ją boleśnie za kark i odciągnęła od elfa sprawiając, że odczuła brak jego ciepłego ciała, tak rozkosznie przyciśniętego do niej.

~o~

Nathaniel z zachmurzonym czołem i z mocno zaciśniętymi pięściami obserwował tańczących. To była męka, patrzeć jak Erendis wymyka się mu dzień po dniu. Może ona tego nie dostrzegała, ale z każdym dniem dryfowała coraz dalej od niego, coraz bliżej elfa. To, w jaki sposób niemal zmusił ją, by się z nim kochała, znaki jakie zostawił na jej ciele, oziębłość jaka między nimi zapanowała, były jedynie kulminacją tego, co, jak przewidywał Howe, musiało kiedyś nadejść.

Dwa lata temu, gdy wreszcie zdobył jej zaufanie i szacunek, zwierzył się z uczucia, jakie do niej nadal żywił, powiedziała mu wyraźnie, że nie powinien niczego oczekiwać. Coś w niej było zepsute, nieodwracalnie – tak sama powiedziała. Rozumiał to i wierzył, że zdoła ją naprawić, posklejać. Do niedawna był przekonany, że w pewnym stopniu udało się mu to. Dopiero teraz, gdy widział ją w ramionach Zevrana, zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się mylił. Przy boku Howa, Erendis była jedynie cieniem kobiety, którą kiedyś tak podziwiał. Gdy wirowała wzdłuż parkietu w ramionach skrytobójcy, była sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Taniec się skończył i Erendis wraz Zevranem podeszli do prowizorycznego kontuaru. Nate nadal śledził ich wzrokiem. Dostrzegł pijanego mężczyznę, który omal nie wpadł na komendantkę. Dostrzegł też niebezpieczny błysk oczu elfa, gdy patrzał na intruza. Erendis ze swej strony zamieniła z pijakiem kilka słów i z krzywym uśmiechem pociągnęła elfa znów na parkiet.

Tym razem Nathaniel zamiast obserwować tańczących, skupił się na pijanym mężczyźnie, który najwyraźniej kipiał gniewem. Howe przyglądał się pijakowi zastanawiając się, skąd kojarzy jego twarz. Po bogatym stroju poznał, że musiał być on jednym ze znaczniejszych szlachciców. Mimo nabrzmiałej, poczerwieniałej twarzy, Nate był przekonany, że jest on jego rówieśnikiem, a skoro tak, z pewnością musiał być jednym z synów wasalów jego ojca. Mimo usilnych starań nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jego nazwiska.

Jakkolwiek tożsamość nieznajomego pozostawała niewiadomą, Nathaniel nadal obserwował go. Niepokoiło go zachowanie szlachcica. Zaraz po odejściu Erendis człowiek wzniósł pieść w geście groźby, ale nie zdecydował się kolejny raz zaczepić komendantki. Furię wyładował na swoich kompanach wrzeszcząc na nich i szturchając tych, którzy otwarcie się z niego podśmiewali. Wreszcie skinął na kilku mężczyzn stojących nieopodal, z jego gestów i miny rozpoznał, że duma pijanego jegomościa nie zezwala na puszczenie w niepamięć incydentu. Szlachcic z pewnością nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia, w przeciwnym razie nie odważyłby się wygrażać arlessie Amarantu. Nie przyszłoby mu też do głowy opłacić kilku osiłków i ruszyć na parkiet w poszukiwaniu tańczących Erendis i Zevrana.

Nate zobaczył suwereny przechodzące z rąk rozwścieczonego szlachcica do barczystego mężczyzny o poznaczonej bliznami twarzy i wiedział, że zaraz zaczną się kłopoty.

Brzydal uśmiechnął się krzywo i łypnął okiem na wirującą w tańcu parę. Gdy muzyka ucichła i Erendis zniknęła wraz z elfem w ciemnym zaułku po drugiej stronie placu, zbiry na czele z podpitym jegomościem ruszyli w ślad za nimi. Nate zaklął w myślach.

– Will, przypilnuj Oghrena – zawołał do chłopaka.

– Roger, znajdź w miarę trzeźwych gwardzistów. I natychmiast zaprowadź ich na tyły ratusza, coś czuję, że ktoś dostanie porządne lanie.

* * *

Erendis zamarła w bezruchu czując na karku żelazny uścisk, a na szyi dotyk zimnej stali.

– Cóż, chyba jednak ze mną zatańczysz, przekonasz się, że nie jestem taki miękki, za jakiego mnie miałaś – usłyszała cichy szept tuż przy swoim uchu.

– Przekonamy się też, czy ten twój szpiczastouchy lowelas jest taki twardy na jakiego wygląda.

Podniecenie, jakie przed chwilą czuła, szybko zostało zastąpione zimną kalkulacją. Jeden rzut oka i wiedziała, że to ten nieszczęsny pijak, który wyrwał jej kufel z ręki, wziął sobie do serca żart. Trzymał ją teraz za szyję grożąc niewielkim ostrzem fantazyjnie zdobionego sztyletu, który bardziej nadawał się do otwierania kopert niż walki. Zevrana otoczyło czterech mężczyzn mających najwyraźniej za zadanie mocno go poturbować. Dwóch oprychów stało w wejściu uliczki, zasłaniając niemal całe światło wpadające z placu.

Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo widząc, jak Zev puszcza jej oczko. Ten nieszczęsny fircyk naprawdę nie miał pojęcia z kim się mierzy.

Dając dyskretny sygnał elfowi, niespodziewanie odrzuciła głowę w tył, uderzając nią trzymającego ją mężczyznę. Z zadowoleniem usłyszała ciche chrupnięcie, gdy złamała mu nos. Mężczyzna upuścił nóż i chwycił się za twarz, poluźnił uchwyt na jej szyi tak, że bez problemu się mu wyrwała.

– Tak jak sądziłam, jesteś miękki – stwierdziła, patrząc na zalanego krwią szlachcica.

– Na co czekacie, zabijcie te ścierwa – wywrzeszczał wściekle napastnik.

Sprawy potoczyły się bardzo szybko. Sześciu mocno zaskoczonych mężczyzn nie stanowiło dla Strażniczki i skrytobójcy żadnego problemu. Nim Nathaniel stanął we wlocie uliczki, ostatni z napastników wyrżnął głową w mur lądując na ziemi tuż obok pozostałej piątki.

Zdyszany Howe wpadł w zacieniony zaułek, ale rozluźnił się widząc Erendis entuzjastycznie otrzepującą ręce.

– Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów, czyż nie, mi amora? – rzucił Zevran odrzucając na ziemię pałkę, która pierwotnie należała do jednego z opłaconych oprychów.

– Miło, że się pofatygowałeś – Erendis zawołała do Nathaniela opierając się o ścianę. Końcem buta trąciła jęczącego pijaka u jej stóp.

– Nic ci nie jest?

– Powinieneś raczej martwić się o tych tutaj.

– Komendantko? – Zza Howa dobiegł ich głos jednego z kapitanów gwardii Amarantu.

– Nic nam nie jest – zawołała Erendis machając do kilkuosobowej grupki żołnierzy prowadzonej przez Rogera.

Kapitan wydał kilka krótkich rozkazów, po czym jego ludzie zaczęli zbierać z ziemi nieprzytomnych drabów. Zev chwycił za kołnierz szlachcica popychając go w stronę Nathaniela.

– Tego kretyna potraktujcie wyjątkowo „uprzejmie" – mruknął.

– Zaraz, zaraz, czy to nie jest…– zaczął gwardzista.

– Alain – dokończył Nathaniel – Alain Denmar.

Erendis uniosła brwi.

–Syn Albhena Denmara, bratanek Esmerelli?

– Jedyny spadkobierca od chwili, gdy jego dwaj bracia zginęli pod Ostagarem – dokończył kapitan.

– No cóż, jego ojciec z przyjemności dowie się, że ten kretyn wydał swoim osiłkom rozkaz zabicia komendantki – rzucił Zevran figlarnym tonem.

– To poważne oskarżenia…

– Jestem pewna, że gdy przesłuchasz tych idiotów i postraszysz stryczkiem, wszyscy potwierdzą to na piśmie, o ile umieją pisać – rzuciła Erendis.

– A ja widziałem, jak im płacił – dorzucił Howe– Znajdziecie przy nich pieniądze, no i chyba połowa ludzi przy stoisku z piwem to widziała. Nie kryli się z zamiarami za bardzo.

– Komendantko, nie wiem, czy nie będziemy musieli go wypuścić, jeśli bann Denmar…

Erendis potarła ręka czoło. Przez moment stała w bezruchu z miną, którą Nathaniel dobrze znał. Zawsze tak wyglądała, gdy obmyślała wyjątkowo paskudny figiel. Kobieta otarła twarz, po czym wziąwszy głęboki oddech, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

– Alain przechodzi pod nadzór Szarej Straży, weźcie go tymczasem do koszar, Roger i Zev pójdą z wami. Nate, zbierz wszystkich Strażników i Gwardzistów z Twierdzy Czuwania, za godzinę chce mieć wszystkich w koszarach gotowych do drogi.

– Albo mi się wydaje, albo uknułaś jakiś iście diabelski plan – mruknął Zev, gdy przechodziła obok niego. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego tajemniczo.

~o~

Następnego dnia z rana, przy śniadaniu, w głównej sali rezydencji arlessy Amarantu, zasiadało pięcioro strażników. Erendis, siedząc przy wspólnym stole, rozłożyła przybory do pisania na blacie obok talerzy. Nie było czasu do stracenia, mieli opuścić miasto, jak tylko uporają się z wściekłym bannem Denmarem i Erendis zależało na przesłaniu wiadomości do Wysokoża. W jej głowie misterny plan poradzenia sobie z opornymi szlachcicami przybierał coraz bardziej realne kształty. Nocny wypadek z udziałem jedynego syna wydawał jej się zrządzeniem losu. Pogryzając świeży chleb, komendantka zawiadamiała brata o „napadzie" Alaina Denmara na jej osobę.

Zev siedział obok zerkając kątem oka na papiery leżące przed Erendis. Jego myśli dryfowały od chytrego sposobu, jaki wymyśliła Strażniczka, aby poradzić sobie z nielojalnym szlachcicem, do ich wczorajszego pocałunku. Gdyby nie ten zapijaczony głupiec, najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj rano obudziłby się w jej ramionach.

Po drogiej stronie stołu Oghren dochodził do siebie, co oznaczało, że zdążył już opróżnić drugi kufel piwa. Erendis rzuciła mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, gdy głośno beknął.

– Oghren, będziemy jechać cały dzień i większą część nocy, niech ci się nie wydaje, że będziemy robić przerwy co pół godziny, żebyś mógł ulżyć swojemu pęcherzowi.

Strażnik mruknął jedynie coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, coś o za głośnym mówieniu i o „cholernej chabecie", po czym odstawił z niezadowoloną miną kufel.

W przeciwległym końcu stołu siedzieli Cody i Bethany, oboje rozpromienieni i rozszczebiotani. Niemal do świtu Nathaniel poszukiwał obojga, bezskutecznie. Zev przyglądał się parze z lekkim uśmiechem. Rozmarzone spojrzenie Cody'ego, rumieńce na policzkach Beth, ich ręce złączone pod stołem. Można było się domyślać, gdzie zniknęło tych dwoje wczorajszej nocy.

Na samym końcu stołu zasiadał Roger i stanowił bardzo jaskrawe tło dla przekomarzającej się pary.

Erendis z krzywym uśmieszkiem odłożyła na bok pióro, zasypała świeżo zapisany papier piaskiem, po czym zapieczętowała list i podała gońcowi stojącemu w bocznym przejściu.

– Do therna Wysokoża. Jak najszybciej i jak najdyskretniej.

Zaledwie posłaniec zniknął w przejściu, przez główne drzwi wkroczyło trzech mężczyzn, niezwracających uwagi na próbującego ich zatrzymać majordomusa.

– Zaczyna się. – Zev usłyszał ciche mruknięcie Erendis, obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Na jej twarzy pojawił się oficjalny uśmiech, który nie miał nic wspólnego z prawdziwą wesołością. I te jej oczy, ach, oczy lśniące dziko pod długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. W ich głębi dostrzegał niebezpieczny błysk, jak zazwyczaj pojawia się w oczach drapieżnika, gdy rusza na łowy.

– Bann Denmar, jakże mi miło gościć cię panie w mych skromnych progach – Erendis nie wstała od stołu, skinęła jedynie głową na powitanie, wyraźnie lekceważąc przybyłych. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz delikatnego znudzenia, tak jakby bannowie byli natrętnymi domokrążcami.

Dwaj mężczyźni pozostający krok za Denmarem musieli być jego bratankami, obaj podobni do siebie, tędzy, z nalanymi twarzami, haczykowatymi nosami, małymi, głęboko osadzonymi oczkami i niezdrowo wyglądającą cerą. Na ich twarzach malowała się niepewność i potworne zmęczenie, co można zapewne było przypisać zbytniemu nadużywaniu alkoholu wczorajszego wieczoru. Denmar parł na przód nie zważając na groźnie spojrzenia siedzących przy stole Strażników. Był dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, z szerokimi barami i wydatnym brzuchem. Jego twarz, _niemal identyczna z twarzami bratanków, za to poorana bruzdami i zmarszczkami, _ wykrzywiła się w gniewnym grymasie.

Bann stanął obok komendantki obdarzając ją sztywnym kiwnięciem głowy.

– Życzysz sobie czegoś, szanowny panie? – Jej głos był uprzejmy, acz oziębły. Jeśli Denmar myślał, że jego wielka postura, czy też mocno ściągnięte krzaczaste brwi, dadzą mu jakąś przewagę, mylił się.

– Darujmy sobie nieszczere grzeczności, lady Cousland – wysyczał nachylając się nad nią.

– Przychodzę domagać się respektowania moich praw…

– Umf… – Erendis westchnęła teatralnie. Wstała od stołu spoglądając z rozbawieniem na piorunującego ją wzrokiem szlachcica.

– A więc od razu do rzeczy. – Odsunęła krzesło. Wyprostowała się, a metalowe części jej płytowej zbroi zadzwoniły z cicha. I nagle bann Denmar nie wydawał się już taki wielki, a jego dwaj bratankowie wzdrygnęli się słysząc nieprzyjemny dla ucha chrzęst.

– Porozmawiajmy w gabinecie. Roger, Zev, za mną. – I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Denmara ruszyła w kierunku biblioteki.

– Jakim prawem gwardziści Amarantu wieżą mojego syna? – zagrzmiał bann, umyślnie ignorując krzesło jakie mu wskazano.

– Twój syn, panie, to pijak i rzezimieszek… – odparła spokojnie komendantka. Siedziała za wielkim, mahoniowym biurkiem, po obu jej stronach stali Roger i Zevran z rękami spoczywającymi wymownie na rękojeściach ich mieczy.

– Folgowanie wesołości podczas święta, gdy wszyscy piją, nie czyni z niego oprycha…

– Ale napadanie ludzi w zaułkach nocną porą zakrawa na bandytyzm. – Erendis zerknęła na purpurowego z gniewu człowieka podnosząc oczy znad dokumentów leżących przed nią.

– Jeśli wdał się w jakąś bójkę, to zapewne bronił swego honoru… jestem pewny…

– Twój syn wynajął pięciu łotrzyków i zaatakował MNIE, gdy wracałam do swojej rezydencji.

Denmar przycichł na chwilę obserwując Erendis.

– Bzdura, jeśli myślisz, że w ten sposób się na mnie zemścisz… – Jego ton zszedł do złowieszczego pomruku.

Erendis podniosła na niego oczy uśmiechając się krzywo.

– Twój syn próbował mnie zabić, zostanie osądzony i skazany zgodnie z prawem.

– I to TY niby masz go sądzić albo może ten twój brat thern?

Erendis uśmiechnęła się do banna odchylając się na krześle, jej wzrok wędrował od starszego mężczyzny do jego dwóch bratanków, niepewnie spoglądających na siebie i na wuja.

–Nawet jeśli… miało miejsce jakieś zajście, dopóki nie zapadnie wyrok, gwardziści nie mają prawa go więzić. Każ im natychmiast go wypuścić.

– Nie sądzę.

– Prawo zabrania gwardzistom stosowania kar aresztu na szlachetnie urodzonych bez wyroku sądowego.

– Twój syn przeszedł pod nadzór Szarej Straży i pozostanie pod moją opieką – tu komendantka uśmiechnęła się znacząco – póki sprawa się nie wyjaśni.

Bann podszedł do biurka i z całej mocy uderzył pięścią w stół, jego twarz stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

– Pójdę z tą sprawą do królowej, zjazd możnych się o tym dowie – wrzasnął w napadzie furii. Zew musiał powstrzymać chęć odrąbania mu jego okrągłej głowy.

– Świetnie. Ciekawe co powiedzą bannowie słysząc, że twój syn zaplanował zamach na arlessę Amarantu, co powie Pierwszy Strażnik w Weisshaupt, gdy się dowie, że twój wymoczkowaty synalek wynajął zbirów, by zabić Komendantkę Szarych? – Jej głos był spokojny, choć ton lodowaty. Zev dostrzegł młodszych Denmarów cofających się w pobliże drzwi wejściowych, w ich oczach widać było popłoch. Co innego ich wuj, trząsł się cały z gniewu i elf zastanawiał się, w którym momencie przestanie się kontrolować i rzuci się na Erendis. To nie byłoby nawet takie złe, mógłby go zaszlachtować z czystym sumieniem.

– Jak śmiesz… jak…

Erendis uniosła się powoli ze swojego fotela.

– Mam świadków, mam zeznania…

– Myślisz, że ktoś ci uwierzy…

– Mam twojego syna. – To oświadczenie uciszyło rozkrzyczanego szlachcica. Erendis nachyliła się nad biurkiem, przekręciła głowę spoglądając prosto w oczy Denmara, jej głos był prawie niedosłyszalny.

– Mam twojego syna i jeśli uznam za stosowne powołam się na prawo werbunku…

– Nie ośmielisz się!

– Och, powinieneś mi podziękować. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jeśli bannowie będą mieli choć cień wątpliwości co do jego winy, a z pewnością będą mieli, twój syn zostanie stracony.

Usiadła za biurkiem spoglądając na oszołomionego mężczyznę.

– Wybór należy do ciebie, śmierć przez powieszenie lub los Szarego Strażnika, a z jego bojowymi zdolnościami nie przeżyje dnia na Głębokich Ścieżkach, albo… – zawiesiła głos spoglądając na Denmara – przysięgniesz mi wierność ty i twoi bratankowie, w obecności wszystkich bannów i królowej na Zjeździe Możnych…

– To szantaż, to… łajdactwo…. to…

– Umowa, jak każda inna. – Erendis złożyła dokumenty leżące przed nią.

– Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę…

– Więc proponuje znaleźć ci jakąś młodą szlachciankę i zacząć myśleć o żeniaczce, jeśli chcesz mieć spadkobiercę. – Wstała zza biurka.

– Masz czas na zastanowienie się do jesiennego zjazdu, chłopcy – zwróciła się do Zevrana i Rogera – odprowadźcie naszych goście do drzwi frontowych.

Zev słyszał każde przekleństwo wydyszane przez ogarniętego furią banna, gdy zmierzali w kierunku głównego wyjścia, jego bratankowie kroczyli za nimi w kompletnej ciszy.

– Twój syn to wyjątkowy idiota – mruknął elf, gdy weszli do szerokiego korytarza. Szlachcic obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać w ten sposób, szpiczastouchy.

Zevran przekrzywił głowę patrząc na purpurowego z gniewu człowieka.

– Głupotą jest napadanie na komendantkę Szarej Straży na trzeźwo, co dopiero po pijaku. Alain ma szczęście, że nie zabili go od razu, chociaż z drugiej strony…

Denmar zmarszczył brwi…

– Jeszcze nic straconego, pewnie twój synalek nie miał pojęcia, kim był jej kompan, prawda?

Szlachcic spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Cóż, komendantka potrzebuje twojego syna żywego, ale nie sądzę, żeby Kruki zapomniały o takiej zniewadze…

– Na tyłek Andrasty, o czym ty gadasz elfie? – odezwał się wreszcie jeden z towarzyszących Denmarowi bratanków.

– Tak się nieszczęśliwie złożyło, że towarzyszem lady Cousland tamtego wieczoru był mistrz Gildii Kruków. Ach, widzę po waszych minach, że coś wam ta nazwa mówi.

Zevran otworzył drzwi wejściowe i stanął z boku.

– Obawiam się, że twój syn ma wyjątkowego pecha. Nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie po myśli arlessy, życie Alaina nie będzie warte złamanego miedziaka, jeśli Kruki uznają, że ich honor doznał uszczerbku. I… cóż mogę powiedzieć… – Zev spojrzał na dwóch mężczyzn stojących za bannem. – …nieraz się zdarzało, że w odwecie mordowali całe rodziny. – Z rozbawieniem dostrzegł, jak obaj pobladli. Elf westchnął teatralnie, poklepał szlachcica po plecach poufale i pełnym gracji ruchem ręki wskazał mu wyjście.


	14. Załamanie

~o~

Zevran zeskoczył z konia i rzucił lejce pierwszemu napotkanemu gwardziście. Otrzepując ramiona z igliwia, które przyczepiło się do jego skórzanego kaftana, podszedł sprężystym krokiem do Erendis.

Uniosła na niego oczy starając się przepędzić niewymowną chęć przeczesania palcami jego potarganej czupryny.

– I?

– Jadą za nami.

– Wiedziałam, że tak łatwo nie odpuści – mruknęła wstając. Rozejrzała się po prowizorycznym obozowisku. Wyruszyli z Amarantu, nim słońce osiągnęło najwyższy punkt na nieboskłonie. Do konwoju szesnastu zbrojnych: pięciorga Strażników, jednego Kruka i dziesięciu gwardzistów, przyłączyło się kilku kupców mających zamiar zatrzymać się w Twierdzy Czuwania.

– Ilu ich jest?

– Naliczyłem około trzydziestu.

Erendis zmarszczyła brwi, zmrużyła oczy zastanawiając się, co dalej robić. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Denmar nie odpuści tak łatwo. Zapewne jego szpiedzy donieśli mu, że Alaina nie ma w miejskim więzieniu. Bann założył, że Erendis będzie chciała przetransportować więźnia do Twierdzy i nie mylił się. Tyle że młody Denmar był zapewne w tej chwili jakieś dwanaście godzin drogi przed nimi. Zanim jeszcze wstał pierwszy świt, Nathaniel i William wywieźli z miasta nadal nieprzytomnego szlachcica. Erendis miała nadzieję, że podczas drogi nie będzie sprawiał im zbytnich kłopotów i wszyscy trzej dotrą do siedziby Szarych Strażników przed wzejściem księżyca.

– Trzymajcie miecze w pogotowiu, ale niech nikt nie waży się dobyć broni, póki nie dam znaku.

Ludzie wkoło zaczęli podnosić się ze swoich miejsc.

– Jaki mamy plan, komendantko? – Cody podszedł do niej prowadząc jej konia.

Erendis oblizała spierzchnięte usta. Poklepała swojego wierzchowca po pysku i podrapała pieszczotliwie za uchem.

– Poczekamy na ludzi Denmara i pozwolimy im przetrząsnąć obóz. Ostatecznie szukają Alaina, więc jeśli go nie znajdą, może po prostu się wyniosą.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? – mruknął Oghren, przesuwając dłonią po ostrzu swojego topora.

– Ciągniemy ze sobą kupców i ich rodziny, nie chcę narażać niepotrzebnie tych ludzi, poza tym nie mają zbyt wielkiej przewagi liczebnej. – Uśmiechnęła się do krasnoluda, dłonią muskając rękojeść Wyjącego Ostrza.

– Jo, dwóch na jednego, poradzilibyśmy sobie z nimi z łatwością.

– Ale nie obejdzie się bez ofiar – rzucił Roger spoglądając w stronę dzieci bawiących się przy jednym z wozów.

Erendis przytaknęła.

– A wiec czekamy, mia caramela dolce – odezwał się Zev obdarzając ją ciepłym uśmiechem.

– Si.

~o~

Ludzie stojący za jej plecami poruszali się nerwowo, wyczuwała w nich zniecierpliwienie. W głębi polany, na której obozowali, pięć zadaszonych wozów ustawiono ciasno, jeden obok drugiego. Czterech łuczników kryło się w pobliskich krzakach. Mieli zadbać o to, by w razie ataku żaden zbir nie zbliżył się do cywilów.

Reszta stała przodem do drogi. Już z daleka widać było płowy tuman kurzu wzniecany przez szybko przemieszczających się ludzi.

Jeźdźcy zatrzymali się w pewnej odległości i komendantka dostrzegła trzech mężczyzn ubranych w liberie Denmara zsiadających z koni. Reszta pozostająca z tyłu nie nosiła żadnych znaków świadczących o ich pracodawcy. Byli odziani w lekkie skórzane zbroje, mieli łuki i krótkie miecze. Gdy obcy zbliżyli się do obozowiska, wysunęła się dwa kroki na przód trzymając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Bardziej poczuła niż usłyszała, jak Zevran i Oghren przesuwają się wraz z nią.

– Nie chcemy rozlewu krwi – odezwał się mężczyzna uzbrojony w długi dwuręczny miecz. Na jego twarzy i gołych ramionach liczne blizny stanowiły niezaprzeczalny dowód doświadczeniu bojowym.

– Ciężko mi uwierzyć w pokojowe zamiary banna Denmara, skoro nasyła na nas swoich podkomendnych.

– Jedyne, co chcemy, to syn banna. Oddaj go nam po dobroci, a obejdzie się bez niepotrzebnej przemocy…– Obcy rozejrzał się po obozowisku, najwidoczniej mając nadzieję ujrzeć Alaina gdzieś za plecami uzbrojonych strażników. – Masz pod swoją opieką bezbronnych ludzi, nie chcemy im robić krzywdy.

– Ha, nawet gdybyś chciał, nie zdołasz ich nawet drasnąć – stwierdziła patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Przybyły wytrzymał jej spojrzenie.

– Jesteśmy w przewadze.

– Chyba nie widziałeś Strażników w akcji, synku – mruknął krasnolud zacierając dłonie.

To chyba dało do myślenia nieznajomemu, gdyż jego wzrok prześliznął się po przeciwnikach stojących w pełnej gotowości bojowej. Cisza przedłużała się, aż wreszcie Erendis westchnęła.

– Alaina tu nie ma, o tej porze jest już zapewne w Twierdzy pod okiem mojego zastępcy.

– I mam w to niby uwierzyć?

Erendis wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie moja wina, że szpiedzy Denmara są do dupy. Może pójdziemy na kompromis? Ty i dwaj twoi ludzie mogą obejrzeć sobie nasz obóz, przetrząsnąć wozy w poszukiwaniu maminsynka, ale jeśli go nie znajdą, po prosu zostawicie nas w spokoju?

Mężczyzna podrapał się po gładko ogolonej brodzie. Jego dwaj towarzysze poruszyli się niespokojnie, najwyraźniej niekoniecznie zadowoleni z perspektywy poruszania się pomiędzy gotowymi do walki Strażnikami. Napięcie było niemal namacalne. Wreszcie obcy odchrząknął.

– Zgoda, ale jeśli mnie lub moim przybocznym coś się stanie…

– Nikt was nie tknie, dopóki nie wyciągnięcie broni. Masz moje słowo.

Pół godziny potem Zev spoglądał za oddalającymi się szybko jeźdźcami.

– Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak łatwo.

Erendis stanęła obok spoglądając na niebo. Aksamitnie czarna przestrzeń ponad nimi była usiana gwiazdami. Nad pofalowanymi polami wznosiła się czerwona tarcza księżyca.

– Nie ciesz się za wcześnie. Na pewno zostawili kilku, żeby nas śledzić, kiedy reszta wróci do Denmara po instrukcje…

– I posiłki…

– Bardzo możliwe.

– W takim razie powinniśmy jak najszybciej ruszać w drogę.

Skinęła głową zgadzając się z elfem. Obróciła się twarzą do obozu. Kupcy układali na nowo swe pakunki poprzekładane podczas „rewizji". Ogień wesoło trzaskał podsycany przez gromadkę dzieci. Napięcie wywołane nieoczekiwaną wizytą ludzi Denmara poszło w niepamięć.

– Powinno być dość widno na jazdę nocą – stwierdziła podchodząc do miejsca, w którym siedzieli Bethany i Cody.

– Zbierajcie się, oboje jedziecie ze mną – rzuciła im i odwróciła się do krasnoluda. – Ty zostaniesz z kupcami.

– Co?! Na jaja patronów, chcesz mnie zostawić z tyłu?!

– Wątpię, żebyś zdołał utrzymać swój tłusty tyłek w siodle przez całą noc.

Oghren spiorunował wzrokiem Zevrana.

– Ktoś ze Strażników powinien zostać z konwojem na wypadek, gdyby gdzieś włóczyły się pomioty. Poza tym jestem pewna, że jak ładnie poprosisz, któryś z tych miłych sprzedawców poczęstuje cię jakimś trunkiem.

Krasnolud zaczął coś niewyraźnie mruczeć pod nosem. Coś, z czego Zev zrozumiał „ominie zabawa", „ rozwalić parę łbów" i „nie ma mowy".

Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo do gramolącego się na nogi rudzielca.

– To rozkaz Oghren. Zostajesz razem z Rogerem.

~o~

Noc mijała szybko, gdy mknęli traktem. Księżyc świecił dostatecznie jasno i wysokie, skaliste zbocza lśniły w poświacie miesiąca, podczas gdy granatowe cienie zasnuwały głębokie rozpadliny. Niebezpieczny odcinek drogi, wiodący głębokim jarem, przejechali bez szczególnych przygód, zwalniając jedynie, gdy cień zalegał na kamienistej ścieżce.

Potem korzystali ze skrótu, który oszczędził im kilku godzin drogi. Była to wąska dróżka prowadząca dnem niewielkiego strumienia. Po obu stronach rosły wysokie wierzby, a ich gałęzie zwieszały się tak nisko, że nieraz musieli pochylać się, by przejechać pod liściastymi girlandami. Mimo tego warto było korzystać z tej trasy, mało kto wiedział o jej istnieniu i ludzie Denmara mieliby wielki kłopot, jeśli chcieliby za nimi podążyć.

Kilka chwil przed świtem wyjechali w końcu spomiędzy wysokich wzgórz na główny trakt.

Wstawał szary świt, mgła zalegała w dolince, którą obecnie przemierzali. Jeszcze jeden zakręt i gdyby nie gęste opary unoszące się ponad ziemią, byliby w stanie zobaczyć wieże Twierdzy Czuwania.

Erendis odprężyła się, powinni dotrzeć do domu na śniadanie. Pozostawały im dwie, trzy godziny drogi w rześkim, wilgotnym powietrzu. Mimo zmęczenia i niewyspania była bardziej niż zadowolona.

Nigdzie po drodze nie natknęli się na ludzi Denmara, natomiast ślady pozostawione przez Nathaniela na ukrytej ścieżce utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, że dwaj Strażnicy wraz z zakładnikiem osiągnęli już cel podróży. Miała prawo wierzyć, że nielojalny bann zmięknie i na Zjeździe Możnych sprawa ziem wokół Amarantu zostanie rozstrzygnięta po jej myśli. Komendantka uśmiechnęła się wyobrażając sobie minę Anory i Vonna, gdy Denmar przysięgnie jej wierność. Przynajmniej jeden kłopot z głowy.

Obróciła się przez ramię uśmiechając się szeroko do Zevrana, odpowiedział jej tym samym i kobieta poczuła, jak serce w jej piersi przyśpiesza na wspomnienie pocałunku w ciemnej uliczce. Wolała nie pytać siebie, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby im nie przeszkodzono. Od tamtej chwili wmawiała sobie, że to był nic nieznaczący incydent, była zmęczona, pijana i… Kogo próbujesz oszukać… Masz na niego ochotę, taką samą jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zaciągnął cię do łóżka. Nie zaciągnął, sama tam weszłam – przypomniała sobie.

_Osuszyła długie włosy ręcznikiem i wyszła z łaźni. W zamyśleniu rozczesując pojedyncze pasma, usiadła na łóżku. Kremowy szlafrok zsunął się z jej ramienia. _

– _Świetnie na tobie leży._

_Nie tyle poirytowana, co zaskoczona niespodzianką, jaką była dla niej obecność elfa w jej sypialni, znieruchomiała z grzebieniem w ręku marząc, by mieć zamiast niego bodajże tępy sztylet. Mimo irytacji, jaką w niej wzbudził, poczuła również coś na kształt ekscytacji. Senny głos Zevrana odbijał się w jej uszach pociągającą nutą. Skarciła się w myślach. Jeśli ten kretyn sądzi…. _

_Elf wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, poufale muskając jej nagie ramiona. Rozważała, czym by tu w niego cisnąć, jednocześnie jednak czuła, jak jej skóra płonie pod szczupłymi palcami antivańskiego skrytobójcy._

– _Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu się zdecydujesz – szepnął miękko. _

_Obróciła się powoli. Spod nachmurzonych brwi spojrzała na elfa. Leżał nagi na jej posłaniu, do pasa okryty cienkim pledem, z rozpuszczoną grzywą jasnych włosów zasłaniających jego czoło. Starała się nie patrzeć na muskularne ramiona i szeroką klatkę piersiową, na delikatny poblask ognia na jego opalonej skórze, na trzy czarne linie wijące się wzdłuż jego prawego obojczyka i oplatające ramię misternym tatuażem. Mimo woli serce w niej żywiej zabiło. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze zastanawiając się, jakby to było pozwolić sobie na odrobinę rozkoszy. _

_Musiał dostrzec coś w jej wzroku, skoro nie cofnął ręki. Nie miał w zwyczaju być nachalnym, gdy wiedział, że jego pieszczoty nie są mile widziane. Teraz jednak były inaczej. Gdy musnął dłonią jej szyję, kobieta drgnęła. Odczytując to jako zachętę, uniósł się z posłania i siadł za nią. _

_Delikatnie zsunął szlafrok z jej ramion i począł masować jej kark. Nie mógł widzieć, że Erendis zagryzła wargi, by nie jęknąć z rozkoszy. Przymknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu. _

– _Zevranie Arainai, co robisz w mojej sypialni ? – zapytała szeptem._

– _Ja? W twojej? – W jego głosie słyszała autentyczne zdziwienie. – Masz naprawdę słabą głowę, moja droga. To moja sypialnia._

– _Chcesz mi wmówić, że pomyliłam pokoje? – zaśmiała się cicho. Cholera, te orzammarskie tawerny, każde drzwi wyglądają tak samo – pomyślała._

– _Nazwałbym to przyjemnym zbiegiem okoliczności._

_Znowu się zaśmiała, a potem jęknęła, gdy poczuła jego miękkie usta na swojej szyi._

_Gdyby była trzeźwa, pewnie w tym momencie odsunęłaby się. Gdyby nie perspektywa niedługiej wyprawy na Głębokie Ścieżki, gdyby nie arcydemon, gdyby Alistair był z nią. Gdyby…. Poddała się jego rękom, gdy ujął ją za ramiona, zmuszając by oparła się o jego nagi tors. Jego usta badały każdy skrawek jej szyi, potem ramion. Poddała się tym pieszczotom nieświadoma, jak bardzo jej ciało reaguje na nie. Nim się spostrzegła, Zevran zsunął szlafrok jeszcze niżej i ustami przywarł do delikatnej skóry jej dekoltu, rękami obejmując ją w tali. _

_Na skraju świadomości przeszło jej przez myśl, że nie powinna się była poddawać impulsowi. Z drugiej strony w jej głowie zabrzmiał głos Zevrana: „Świat wkrótce runie w czeluść szaleństwa, czemu nie nacieszyć się tym, co w nim najlepsze póki jeszcze czas"…_

_Trzymając się tej myśli, porzuciła wszelkie wątpliwości. Może będzie miała jeszcze czas żałować, a może nie. Obróciła się do niego, odgarniając włosy z jego twarzy. Jego pełne usta, rozciągnięte w zmysłowym uśmiechu, kusiły ją. Oczy w kolorze ciemnego bursztynu lśniły blaskiem pożądania…_

Poranne trele ptaków przerwał nagle głuchy łoskot. Coś eksplodowało kilka stóp za jej plecami. W powietrze pofrunęły grudki ziemi i kamieni. Erendis dosłyszała podzwanianie jej zbroi, gdy drobny materiał skalny uderzył z impetem w jej plecy. Koń pod nią zakwiczał i stanął dęba, chwilę potem poczuła tępy ból w tyle czaszki i całe jej ciało na moment zrobiło się bezwładne. Erendis posłyszała jeszcze pisk Bethany, gdy jej koń pognał do przodu z czarodziejką kurczowo trzymającą się grzbietu. Gdy osuwała się na ziemię, mignęła jej postać Cody'ego, który krzyczał coś do niej, starając się opanować swojego konia.

Poczuła pod sobą wilgotną trawę i wszystko nagle ogarnęła ciemność.

To były sekundy. Wysunął się na przód, by rozejrzeć się z wierzchołka pobliskiego pagórka, wyżej mgła przerzedzała się i na niebie dostrzegał zorzę. Potem do jego uszu doszedł potworny jazgot, jakiś wybuch, kwik koni, pisk Bethany i krzyk Cody'ego. Czując, jak jego serce przyśpiesza, pognał ostro konia w dół stromego zbocza, po chwili z mgły wyłoniła się Beth, gnająca na oszalałym zwierzęciu. Skręcił w lewo, doganiając ją i łapiąc za wodze.

Koń szybko zwolnił i magiczka wyprostowała się na siodle, wyciągając zza pleców różdżkę.

Natarczywy głos wdarł się do jej głowy przywracając przytomność. Ocknęła się patrząc w twarz zaniepokojonego Strażnika.

– Co… do licha…

Jego silna ręka złapała ją za ramię i postawiła do pionu. Przez chwilę starała się utrzymać równowagę opierając o jego ramiona.

– W porządku?

Przytaknęła.

– Mamy niezapowiedzianych gości – mruknął Cody kiwając głową w kierunku, z jakiego przyjechali.

Obróciła się powoli, starając uspokoić skaczący przed jej oczami obraz. Z mgły wyłoniły się dwie sylwetki. Od razu ich poznała, to nie byli ludzie Denmara. Ciemne, długie płaszcze, kaptury nasunięte na głowy, po dwa sztylety w wytatuowanych dłoniach.

– Skrytobójcy – syknęła. Wystarczyło jej czasu, by wydobyć miecz i tarczę. Znów mieli nad nią przewagę, głowa bolała ją jak diabli, obraz rozmazywał się na krańcach widnokręgu. Zevran i Beth gdzieś przepadli.

Natarli równocześnie, zgrani i szybcy. Z trudnością odparowała ciosy zasłaniając się tarczą. Cody po jej prawej robił unik za unikiem. Atakujący ją skrytobójca uchylił się przed jej cięciem, odbił się z dwóch nóg i zrobił salto nad nią, nagle znajdując się za jej plecami. W czasie akrobacji jego kaptur opadł, obnażając łysą, wytatuowaną czaszkę, kościste policzki, liczne zmarszczki i stalowoszare oczy lśniące złowrogo.

Nagle tatuaże na jego ramionach i głowie zaczęły pobłyskiwać dziwnym, niebieskawym światłem sprawiając, że postać zabójcy stała się niewyraźna.

Z oddali dosłyszała krzyk Bethany.

– Na ziemię! Padnij!

Złapała Cody'ego za rękaw i oboje opadli na rozoraną od wybuchu darń. Tuż nad ich głowami, niczym huragan, przeszedł potężny podmuch. Z pewnością gdyby stali, zostaliby oboje zmiażdżeni o pobliskie skały.

– Co to jest do diaska? – mruknęła unosząc głowę. Z mgły, o sto stóp za plecami skrytobójcy, pojawiła się Beth. W jej dłoni kumulowała się energia, czarodziejka przygotowywała zaklęcie. Zev biegł w ich kierunku ze sztyletami w rękach.

Zabójca stał od niej w odległości kilka kroków. W następnej chwili znów zaczął lśnić lazurową poświatą, a potem był już przed nią. Jego niematerialna, promieniująca światłem dłoń sięgała do jej serca.

Poczuła, jak upada na bok. Próbując wstać z ziemi, patrzała na Cody'ego, który odepchnął ją z drogi wytatuowanego zbira. Zwiadowca, blady jak płótno, szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzał na dłoń skrytobójcy zanurzoną w jego piersi.

Coś zaiskrzyło i drugi z atakujących, zbliżający się do niej od tyłu, padł na ziemię porażony zaklęciem Bethany. Zev był już o krok, gdy nieznajomy napastnik wysunął dłoń z ciała Strażnika. Jego palce ociekały krwią. Na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w oczy komendantki. Wyczytała w nich chłodną kalkulację, nic więcej, żadnych emocji, nienawiści, gniewu. Potem kolejny piruet i sztylet Zevrana przeciął powietrze, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był kark nieznajomego. Skrytobójca pochwycił rażonego piorunem towarzysza, z zanadrza wyjął niewielki pakunek, rzucił go na ziemię i żółtawy, gryzący dym osnuł jego postać i wszystko wkoło.

Kruk wskoczył za nim w kłębiące się opary, ale nic nie znalazł. Skrytobójcy zniknęli, jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

Cody osunął się na trawę charcząc głośno. Jego napierśnik pozostał nienaruszony, ale spod metalu krew lała się czerwonym strumieniem.

– Trzymaj się – szeptała Erendis, trzęsącymi się rękami starając rozpiąć jego zbroję.

– Beth, jesteś tu potrzebna, szybko…

Czarodziejka była przy nich w następnej sekundzie, jej dłonie rozbłyskiwały, co chwila złocistym światłem.

– Trzymaj się, Cody. Trzymaj się.. – mruczała Erendis odgarniając włosy ze spoconego czoła towarzysza. Gładziła go po dłoni, gdy jego oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać, powieki robiły się ciężkie, a z ust popłynęła cienka stróżka krwi.

Głaskała jego miękkie, złociste włosy, gdy Beth głośno chlipiąc wpompowywała w jego nieruchomą klatkę piersiową kolejny impuls uzdrawiającej magii. Trzymała jego dłoń, gdy czarodziejka krztusząc się połykała szybko miksturę lyrium, aby znów bezowocnie starać się naprawić szkody uczynione dłonią wytatuowanego.

Erendis mocno zacisnęła powieki czując, jak piekące łzy napływają do oczu. Do jej uszu dobiegało jedynie głośnie chlipanie Bethany, jej urywane słowa.

– Cody, na Stwórcę, nie poddawaj się, słyszysz, kochany? Nie poddawaj się, nie teraz… no dalej… cholera…

Silne ramiona opasały ją i jej głowa wsparła się na czyimś ramieniu. Dopiero gdy minął pierwszy szok, zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi na trawie i z całych sił tuli się do Zevrana.

~o~

Gdy wjeżdżała przez główną bramę Twierdzy Czuwania, jej oczy prześlizgiwały się po gwardzistach witających ją skinieniem głowy. Uliczka wiodąca do cytadeli była niemal pusta. Ci, którzy akurat poruszali się nią, rozstępowali się przepuszczając Komendantkę i jej dwójkę towarzyszy oraz konia, za którym na narach spoczywało ciało Cody'ego. Wszystko to, co działo się potem, w jej pamięci osnuwała ściana mgły.

Dojechali na główny dziedziniec i Hyrmiel wraz z Nathanielem wyszli jej na spotkanie.

Napotkała oczy Howe'a, pełne obawy i niewypowiedzianego smutku, gdy podszedł do prowizorycznie splecionych gałęzi, na których spoczywał martwy Strażnik.

Musiała bardzo się starać, żeby się nie rozpłakać, gdy Nate podszedł do niej i uściskał ją. Miała ochotę krzyczeć i ciskać przekleństwa, ale patrzało na nią zbyt wiele postronnych osób. Musiała być silna i opanowana. Wyczuwając, że Bethany jest na skraju załamania, Nathaniel powierzył ją opiece pani Woosley. Erendis krótko i zwięźle opowiedziała o przebiegu zdarzeń. Wieść, że Alain „odpoczywa" w lochach twierdzy, nie przyniosła jej żadnego zadowolenia i w końcu wydawszy odpowiednie rozkazy i wyjaśniwszy wszystko, co należało, udała się do swojej komnaty.

~o~

Siedziała na swoim łóżku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Jak to mogło się stać? Przed paroma godzinami życie wydawało się być piękne, przyszłość jasna. Była zakochana i była kochana. Gorycz, jaka spływała w jej serce, niemal ją dusiła. Po niesamowitej nocy podczas festynu w Amarancie, niewątpliwie najpiękniejszej w jej życiu, wydawało się jej, że wreszcie znalazła swoje miejsce na tym świecie. Miejsce u boku jasnowłosego zwiadowcy, który odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Jak szybko fortuna może się odwrócić? Upojona pierwszym smakiem budzącej się do życia miłości, została nagle stracona w otchłań.

Zostawili ją samą, na szczęście. Od zawsze wolała samotnie radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. Po śmierci ojca zbudowała wokół siebie skorupę, której nie zdołali przebić ani bracia, ani nawet matka. I nagle pojawił się ktoś, kto zaczął wyciągać ją z tej twierdzy. A teraz ten ktoś spoczywał w kaplicy przyzamkowej. Wieczorem miało odbyć się nabożeństwo. Pogrzeb ze wszystkimi honorami.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Zevran wsunął się do jej pokoju. Uniosła głowę, a on już stał przy oknie spoglądając na nią ze współczuciem.

– Bardzo mi przykro, Beth – powiedział, ale dla niej te słowa wydawały się być puste. Co on mógł wiedzieć? Kobieta, którą kochał, żyła. Cody poświęcił się, żeby ją ocalić, odepchnął ją, zasłonił własnym ciałem… Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno pięści.

– Wiem, że to trudne, ale muszę o coś zapytać, to pilne.

Uniosła twarz spoglądając na niego z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami. Pod jej palcami czuła żar ognia, aż się proszącego, żeby go użyć, rozwalić cokolwiek, skrzywdzić kogoś tak, jak ją skrzywdzono.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, co się stanie? Wtedy, gdy krzyknęłaś do nich, żeby padli na ziemię.

Jej myśli skupiały się powoli. Zastanowiła się chwilę. Przecież to było łatwe do przewidzenia. Gdy Fenris zaczynał tak świecić, po chwili wszyscy przeciwnicy w promilu kilku stóp padali z głośnym jękiem na ziemię. Wybuch Pustki wokół niego zmiażdżył nie jednego wroga. Tylko że oni nie znali Fenrisa. Gdyby go znali, wiedzieliby, że gdy zaczyna świecić jak tamci, należy uciekać i to jak najdalej.

– To był Wybuch Pustki. Gdy zaczynają świecić tatuaże…– wyszeptała.

Elf uniósł brwi nie całkiem rozumiejąc. Czarodziejka westchnęła ciężko.

– Ich tatuaże są zrobione z lyrium, to daje im specjalne zdolności, jak wybuch Pustki lub przenikanie przez obiekty stałe… – zacisnęła mocno oczy, chcąc wymazać widok lśniącej dłoni zanurzonej w piersi Cody'ego.

– Skąd to wiesz?

– Fenris, towarzysz mojego brata, ma takie tatuaże na całym ciele. Jego były właściciel, tevinterski mag, wypalił mu lyrium w skórze. Gdy… gdy Fenris zaczyna świecić, wtedy jest w stanie wyrwać serce... – urwała, nie będąc w stanie dokończyć.

Zev pokiwał jedynie głową ze zrozumieniem. Zapewniwszy ją jeszcze raz, że bardzo mu przykro, zostawił ją samą.

~o~

Obudziła się tak, jak się położyła, na niezaścielonym posłaniu, w zbroi pokrytej krwią i ziemią, z potarganymi włosami i oczami zapuchniętymi od płaczu. Stojąc przed lustrem postanowiła, że musi doprowadzić się do porządku. Śmierć towarzysza broni, człowieka, którego znała niemal od dziecka, była dla niej ciosem. Głupia. Nie powinna się tak czuć, powinna być na to gotowa, każde z nich mogło zginąć każdego dnia, każdej godziny. Byli Szarymi Strażnikami, to była ich codzienność, ich przeznaczenie. Cichy głos w jej głowie podpowiadał jej, że to nie do końca tak. Cody nie zginął walcząc w obronie niewinnych, nie zginął z rąk pomiotów. To ona była celem, a on dla niej się poświęcił. Oddał za nią życie.

Musiało być już dobrze po południu. Ciężkie chmury zaczęły zbierać się na horyzoncie i wiatr od równin przywiał zapach deszczu. Dziedziniec przed głównym gmachem tętnił życiem. Wychodząc na zewnątrz zobaczyła Rogera idącego do koszar, Oghren zapewne siedział już w karczmie. Nate, Garavel i Hyrmiel wyruszyli poszukiwać morderców, wziąwszy ze sobą trzy tuziny najlepiej wyszkolonych gwardzistów. Erendis miała jednak przeczucie, że niczego nie znajdą. Adril ćwiczył wraz z rekrutami w bocznym dziedzińcu. Kupcy, którzy przyjechali wraz z Rogerem i Ogrenem, rozpakowywali swoje wozy i rozstawiali stoiska.

~o~

Tak jak przypuszczał, nic nie znaleźli. Okrążyli okolice twierdzy kilkakrotnie, starając się odnaleźć jakieś ślady, trop skrytobójców. Przeczesali całą dolinę, w której miało miejsce zajście i nic nie znaleźli prócz śladów walki. Mogli jedynie ustalić, że wybuch był wywołany przez mieszankę gatlok – bardzo rzadkiej substancji produkowanej przez Qunari. Oznaczało to, że wynajęci zabójcy mogli być z Par Vollen lub Seheronu. To odkrycie jednak w żaden sposób nie przybliżało ich do zlokalizowania miejsca pobytu lub poznania tożsamości wytatuowanych zamachowców.

Nate ze swoim oddziałem wrócił najpóźniej do Twierdzy. Zostało mu akurat tyle czasu, żeby zdążyć się umyć, przebrać i zjeść, nim nadejdzie czas na uroczystość pogrzebową.

W kaplicy zamkowej zjawił się jednak jako jeden z pierwszych. Powoli wysoko sklepiona sala wypełniła się po brzegi przybyłymi. Erendis zjawiła się w towarzystwie Garvela. Wydawała się być spokojna, niewzruszona, ale on za dobrze ją znał, by nie dostrzegać bólu ukrytego głęboko pod maską obojętności. Jej zaczerwienione oczy, sposób w jaki skubała skraj ciemnogranatowej sukni, jak zaciskała usta, to wszystko świadczyło o tym jak bardzo cierpiała. Howe podzielał jej uczucia. Znał Cody'ego jeszcze zanim wybuchła Plaga. Razem często wybierali się na łowy, gdy Nathaniel gościł akurat w Wysokożu. Gdy dwa lata temu Cody przyłączył się do Szarych, Nate odkrył, że mimo upływu czasu i okoliczności w jakich zginęli bracia Cody'ego, broniąc zamku Couslandów, nie wpłynęło to na stosunki pomiędzy nimi. Jasnowłosy, roześmiany mężczyzna był zawsze duszą towarzystwa i Nate był więcej niż pewny, że będzie go im wszystkim bardzo brakowało. Zwrócił twarz na Bethany siedzącą w przeciwległym rzędzie. Mimo wysiłku, nie potrafiła opanować emocji, łzy płynęły po jej policzkach, a dłonie trzęsły się, gdy ocierała twarz chusteczką.

Nabożeństwo rozpoczęło się, gdy Adarill, Hyrmiell, Roger i William wnieśli ciało zmarłego do kaplicy. Matka przełożona odczytała święte wersety. Potem Erendis wypranym z emocji głosem wygłosiła mowę pogrzebową. Gdy słońce kryło się za ciemnym pasmem chmur wiszącym nad horyzontem, wszyscy przeszli na tylni dziedziniec świątyni, gdzie ustawiono stos pogrzebowy.

Ciało Strażnika pochłaniały żarłoczne płomienie. Ludzie milczeli obserwując czerwone płomienie, słychać było tylko trzask płonących drew, wycie wiatru i pomruki zbliżającej się burzy.

~o~

Siedziała przy biurku pochylając się nad raportem, jaki musiał wysłać do Weisshaupt. Opisywanie porannych zdarzeń była dla niej męką. Przed oczami miała ciągle bladą twarz przyjaciela, jego szkliste oczy, to dziwne uczucie, gdy jego dłoń zaciśnięte na jej palcach nagle rozluźniła uścisk. W jej uszach nadal odbijał się echem przeciągły jęk Bethany, gdy pojęła, że jej magia na nic się już nie przyda. Było za późno.

Komendantka spojrzała za okno. Z mroku wyłaniały się mgliste zarysy baszt zamkowych. Deszcz zacinał o szyby, ciemne chmury przysłoniły księżyc sprowadzając mrok na okoliczne wzgórza. Wiatr wył gdzieś ponad zamkiem i Erendis wydawało się, że słyszy swoje imię wypowiadane przez tuziny duchów. A może był to tylko skutek nadmiaru alkoholu.

Od chwili, gdy zamknęła się w gabinecie, zdążyła opróżnić dwie flaszki wina. Czerwony płyn przelewał się przez jej gardło przynosząc rozluźnienie zmęczonemu ciału, ale nie potrafił sprowadzić na jej umysł mgły niepamięci. Na to wypiła stanowczo za mało. Gdyby dołączyła do Oghrena i Nathaniela topiących smutki w zamkowej kuchni? Nie miała odwagi tam jednak pójść, bała się, że wypije za dużo i się rozklei. Skończy się na tym, że wraz z Natem zaczną przypominać sobie wszystkie te dzikie psoty, które wyczyniali wraz z Codym i Rorym, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Cody… Rory… przełknęła z trudem łzy, popiła je kolejną lampką wina.

Wszyscy wkoło niej umierali. Rory, Alistair, w Tar Hurol o mało nie straciła Nathaniela, a teraz Cody, kolejne imię na ścianie pamięci.

Było kwadrans po dwunastej, gdy zdecydowała się wreszcie opuścić ponure ciemności, jakie zapanowały w jej gabinecie po tym, jak ogień płonący w kominku wygasł zupełnie.

Erendis nie zwracała na to uwagi, jak i na to, że aktualnie szła na bosaka. Kierowała się do wschodniej części zamku. Noc była zimna i wilgotna, wiatr potępieńczo wył ponad dachami twierdzy. Nim przeszła przez krużganek otaczający wewnętrzny dziedziniec, zdążyła zmoknąć. Mokra lniana bluzka lepiła się do jej ciała, czarne kosmyki włosów wysmykujące się z na wpół rozplecionego warkocza przylgnęły do jej twarzy. Błyskawica kolejny raz przecięła niebo i ponury pomruk burzy przetoczył się ponad wzgórzami. W jaskrawym blasku, jaki przez sekundę rozświetlił mrok, Erenids dostrzegła swoje odbicie w oknach zamkowych. Wzdrygnęła się, a potem prychnęła, jeśli ktoś ją teraz obserwował mógłby pomylić ją z jakąś potępioną duszą niemogącą zaznać spokoju.

Spokój – to było coś, czego naprawdę nie było jej dane posmakować. To śmieszne, że kiedyś nienawidziła chwil, w których nic się nie działo, gdy czas wydawał się rozciągać, a wszystko wkoło zamierało. Potem, gdy nadeszła Plaga, gdy jej rodzina została wymazana z kart życia, gdy ona sama niemal zatraciła się w szaleństwie, wtedy zawsze brakowało czasu, zawsze było go za mało na rozmowy z towarzyszami, na leniwe popołudnia, na miłość i rozmyślania o niczym. Dni upływały niepostrzeżenie na podróżach, zabijaniu pomiotów, mordowaniu zbirów, rozwiązywaniu kłopotów całego cholernego świata… Zatrzymała się w szerokim korytarzu, otarła mokrą twarz i podniosła do ust flaszkę, którą niosła ze sobą od gabinetu.

Szybko mijała puste pokoje nie zwracając uwagi na mokre ślady, jakie po sobie zostawia. Ostatnie drzwi na samym końcu przejścia prowadziły do wysoko sklepionej sali, która, jak mgliście sobie przypominała, była niegdyś galerią. Gdy przybyła do zamku dwa lata temu, jej wnętrze wypełniały wszelkiego rodzaju rupiecie. Usunięto je odsłaniając naturalne piękno kamiennych ścian, wysokich kolumn podpierających krzyżowo–żebrowe sklepienie i wysokie, wąskie okna z wybrakowanymi witrażami.

Wewnątrz pomruki burzy były niemal niedosłyszalne, powietrze było duszne i nieruchome. Erendis weszła do środka na palcach, cicho, z nabożną czcią, jakby wchodziła do świątyni. W pewnym sensie była to świątynia. Po bokach stały pełne zbroje płytowe Strażników wraz z charakterystycznymi hełmami. Na ścianach wisiały olbrzymie malowidła przedstawiające Szarych Strażników na gryfach, wspaniałe krajobrazy Anderfelsu wraz z połyskującą w oddali twierdzą Weisshaupt. Portrety Szarych Strażników, którzy przeszli do historii jako pogromcy Arcydemona. Umyślnie ignorowała ostatni z portretów nie chcąc rozdrapywać starej rany.

Obok stała kamienna stella, na jej powierzchni od samej góry wyryto imiona Szarych Strażników, którzy poświęcili swe życie sprawie. Od góry długą listę martwych bohaterów rozpoczynał Duncan. Jego łagodne spojrzenia na surowej pooranej twarzy przez chwilę pojawiło się w jej umyśle. Potem następował ciąg imion, które dla niej pozostawały bez twarzy, tych którzy padli wraz z Cailanem i Duncanem pod Ostagarem. Potem był Riordan i… Alistair. Zacisnęła mocno pięści starając się nie myśleć teraz o tym. Niżej dwadzieścia dwa imiona orlaisiańskich Strażników, którzy zginęli w Twierdzy podczas napadu pomiotów. Kristof, jego ciało służyło jeszcze przez jakiś czas Justynianowi, podczas gdy jego imię widniało już wyryte na tej tablicy pamięci. Dalej była już tylko Vellana, która zaginęła na Głębokich Ścieżkach, a teraz Cody. Przesunęła palcami po świeżo wyrytym napisie.

Odwróciła się mając zamiar odejść. Blada błyskawica przecięła niebo i Erendis wzdrygnęła się patrząc na wymalowane olejnymi farbami oblicze Alistaira. Artysta nie był w stanie oddać lśniących radością oczu mężczyzny ani tego specjalnego uśmiechu, jaki pojawiał się na jego ustach, gdy mówił kolejny ze swoich niedorzecznych dowcipów. Ale to ciągle był on. To były jego usta, które tak często się uśmiechały specjalnie dla niej, to były jego brwi i policzki i jego włosy, które często przeczesywał, gdy był onieśmielony z jakiegoś powodu. Kobieta podeszła do portretu, pod spodem w gablocie spoczywał miecz, zwykły żelazny miecz należący zapewne do jednego z padłych w boju rycerzy Redcliff. Zwykły miecz, ale to nim właśnie Alistair przypieczętował swój los. To powinien być jej los, to powinien być jej portret, tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.

_Rycząc przeciągle machnął ogonem posyłając ją w powietrze. Wiedziała, czuła, że był na skraju, wystarczyło go dobić._

– _Zev, teraz! – krzyknęła starając się jednocześnie podnieść z kamiennej posadzki. Lewe ramię bolało jak diabli, odezwał się stary uraz, sycząc z bólu odrzuciła tarczę. Tarcza nie była jej już potrzebna. Tylko Wyjące Ostrze w jej dłoni. Tylko ona i skażony Stary Bóg._

_Usłyszała przeciągły ryk. Olbrzymi harpun wbił się w skórzaste skrzydło smoka przypinając go do podłoża. To była ta chwila. _

_Silne dłonie Zevrana uniosły ją i jej serce niemal pękło na myśl o tym, że to ostatni dotyk, ostatni raz. Jedno spojrzenie na smoka. Alistair podszedł do niej umazany we krwi, zmęczony i zdyszany. Jego oczy były jak studnie smutku. _

– _Obiecaj mi, że będziesz się starał, że będziesz dobrym władcą – zwróciła się do niego. Bestia nieopodal ryczała w agonii. Należało ją dobić, należało to zakończyć i to było jej zadanie. _

– _Erendis – głos Alistaira był niski, niepokojący. Chwycił ją za rękę, przyciągając do siebie, a ona w zdumieniu pozwoliła mu na to, zawahała się i on to wykorzystał. Pocałował ją z pasją, a gdy usłyszała, jak z tyłu za nią Zevran syczy gniewnie, Alistair oderwał się od niej. A potem zupełnie niespodziewanie dostała prawy sierpowy. Pięść templariusza posłała ją wprost w ramiona zaskoczonego elfa. Nieprzytomna opadła na ziemię. Usłyszała jego szorstki głos, gdzieś ponad nią._

– _Opiekuj się nią, Zev._

_Gdy po chwili obraz przed jej oczami znów się wyostrzył, zobaczyła tylko fontannę krwi wytryskającą z paszczy bestii. Alistair uniósł miecz wysoko ponad głowę i przebił czaszkę smoka. Biały słup światła wyprysnął z rany i objął postać Strażnika. Wszystko wkoło trzęsło się, grzmot i niesamowity świst wibrował w jej uszach. Erendis krzyczała, chciała tam biec, ale silne ręce Zevrana trzymały ją nie pozwalając wyrwać się z jego objęć. Łkała, a łzy ściekały po jej policzkach… _

Wyszła szybkim krokiem z komnaty starając się uciec od bolesnych wspomnień. Najpierw był Rory, potem Alistair i teraz Cody. Ilu jeszcze miało zginąć tylko po to, żeby przedłużyć jej istnienie?

Będąc już na korytarzu puściła się biegiem ku wyjściu na zewnątrz. Łzy wypełniły jej oczy do tego stopnia, że niemal nie widziała, gdzie biegnie. Skręciła za róg i… z impetem wpadła na postać zmierzającą w przeciwnym kierunku. Odbiła się od muskularnej klatki piersiowej i czyjeś ręce złapały ją w talii nim straciła równowagę i runęła do tyłu.

Do jej nozdrzy doleciał zapach imbiru i drzewa sandałowego.

– Erendis? – Miękki głos z charakterystycznym akcentem sprawił, że zesztywniała.

Stwórco – pomyślała – musiałam akurat wpaść na niego.

Z cichym pomrukiem niezadowolenia wysunęła się z jego objęć. Serce podeszło jej do gardła i nagle zrobiło się jej bardzo gorąco.

Stała przed nim, w rozpiętej bluzce odsłaniającej jej krągłe piersi i obcisłych skórzanych spodniach. Jej włosy w nieładzie opadały mokrą falą na plecy. W ręku trzymała pustą butelkę. Po jej twarzy poznał, że piła i płakała. W jej oczach dostrzegał smutek i… samotność. Była piękna, była pociągająca i była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Na zewnątrz błyskawica przecięła granatowe niebo odbijając się w jej ciemnych źrenicach, Grzmot był tak potężny, że szyby w oknach zadzwoniły.

Erendis chciała minąć elfa, ale on chwycił ją za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Przez chwilę szamotali się. Gdy oparł ją o ścianę, z dłońmi spoczywającymi po obu stronach jej głowy, uwięzioną między zimnym murem a jego gorącym ciałem, znieruchomiała. Przez długi moment patrzał w jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Delikatnie, z obawą, odgarnął dłonią mokre włosy z jej szyi, opuszkami palców muskając nagą skórę. Zadrżała, jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie, a usta delikatnie rozchyliły, niczym najdelikatniejszy pączek róż. Wziął głęboki oddech, jej zapach pobudził falę gorącego pożądania, nieznośnego pragnienia, które było niemal bolesne. Nie będąc zdolnym dłużej opierać się żądzy, przywarł do niej całym ciałem. Jego usta znalazły jej miękkie wargi. Przez chwilę był pewien, że go odepchnie. Stężała, jej usta odmówiły współpracy, ale jego ciało działało wpadając w dawny rytm. Lewa dłoń spoczęły na jej biodrze, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. Prawa wsunęła się we włosy delikatnie masując kark nie pozwalając, by odsunęła głowę.

Gdy jego język przesunął się po jej dolnej wardze, nie była w stanie dłużej się opierać. Z cichym pomrukiem otwarła dla niego usta pozwalając, by ją pochłonęła gorąca fala podniecenia. To było tak znajome, a jednocześnie tak nowe i ekscytujące. Jej dłonie same znalazły guziki jego koszuli. Desperacko próbowała je rozpiąć, wreszcie z głośnym warknięciem po prostu ją rozdarła. Skóra na jego piersi była taka, jak pamiętała, tatuaże na obojczyku zwijające się równoległymi liniami także takie, jak dawniej. Gdy paznokciami przejechała po nagich plecach, jęknął wprost w jej usta. Znała to, kochała to, nie była w stanie zaprzeczyć. Działała pod wpływem impulsu, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jutro, gdy otrzeźwieje, będzie tego żałować, ale dzisiaj, dzisiaj tego potrzebowała. Poddając się jego zwinnym palcom pozwoliła, by ściągnął z niej bluzkę. Jego usta zsunęły się do linii szczęki, potem niżej, na wrażliwą skórę szyi, jeszcze niżej do obojczyka.

Nim pojęła, co się dzieje, chwycił ją w ramiona, zaniósł do jednej z pustych komnat i bez zbędnych ceregieli rzucił na zaścielone łóżko. Przyciskał ją do posłania, gorące ciało skrytobójcy niemal płonęło pod jej palcami. Ciche pomruki, jakie wydawał sprawiały, że jej serce przyśpieszało, oddech palił płuca, każdy mięsień, każda cząstka ciała, płonęły w oczekiwaniu na połączenie. Gdy zwinne palce elfa rozpięły pasek i jednym, płynnym ruchem zsunęły spodnie z nóg, przeszył ją kolejny dreszcz. Potem zniknęły kolejne części garderoby i po chwili zwarli się w namiętnym tańcu, skóra do skóry.

Tak długo o tym marzył, że teraz, gdy naprawdę się to działo, bał się, że za chwilę się obudzi w zimnej sypialni, w pustym łóżku. Tyle razy o tym śnił, tyle razy planował każdy ruch, każde najdrobniejsze muśnięcie, pieszczotę, pocałunek. Teraz, gdy miał ją nagą pod sobą, jego ciało działało wbrew umysłowi. Chciał ją rozkołysać w rozkoszy, obsypać pocałunkami, obdarzyć delikatnością i drażnić ją, aż zacznie go błagać, by ją posiadł. Tymczasem rozsunął jej uda i patrząc w jej rozognioną twarz wbił się w nią jednym, potężnym pchnięciem wypełniając ją do samego końca. Krzyknęła i w tym przeciągłym dźwięku słychać było głód i rozkosz spełnienia. Znów posiadł jej usta, językiem imitując rytm, w jakim wsuwał się w jej gorące wnętrze.

Jego ciało ogarnęła gorączka, wszystko wkoło rozmyło się w niepamięci, była tylko ona, jej wilgotne od potu ciało, jej zapach, jej usta, jej włosy i dłonie, i oczy patrzące na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Starczyło mu na tyle samokontroli, by zwolnić w ostatniej chwili. Chciał, by to ona pierwsza runęła w morze orgazmu, chciał się delektować widokiem jej zamglonych rozkoszą oczu, ciała drgającego pod nim, namiętnego jęku wydobywającego się przez zaciśnięte zęby. Erendis sapnęła zniecierpliwiona i wygięła się pod nim sprawiając, że wszedł w nią jeszcze głębiej, w miękkie i śliskie wnętrze, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe. Wsunął ramię pod jej pośladki unosząc ją jeszcze wyżej, spomiędzy ust Strażniczki wydobył się przeciągły jęk i nagle całe ciało stężało w oszałamiającym wybuchu orgazmu. Jej wnętrze zamknęło się na nim, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej i gdy konwulsje przetaczały się wewnątrz niej sprawiając, że niemal traciła przytomność z rozkoszy, on wbił się w nią po raz kolejny, czując jak i jego dosięga fala spełnienia. Opadł na wilgotne, rozgrzane ciało, nie pozwalając wysunąć się sobie ani na milimetr z jej jedwabistego wnętrza. Starał się zapamiętać każdą sekundę, każde uderzenie serca, urywany oddech, sposób, w jaki ciemne włosy rozsypały się na posłaniu.


	15. Za późno

~o~

Najwyraźniej jej świadomość nie chciała jeszcze się budzić ze snu. Było jej ciepło i przyjemnie. Uchem łowiła jakieś odległe dźwięki, na skórze szyi czuła ciepły oddech, silne ręce trzymały ją w objęciach. Umysł spał, zmysły dryfowały pośród zmiennych obrazów Pustki. Przeciągnęła się, a potem nasunęła na siebie koc.

Równomierny rytm serca w piersi, na której opierała głowę, kołysał ją pośród błogiej niemocy. Powoli uchyliła powieki spoglądając na okno. Na zewnątrz było już jasno. Słońce próbowało przebić się przez zasłonę nisko płynących, szarawych chmur. Erendis poruszyła nogami pojmując, że ciepłe udo przygniata jej prawą łydkę. Przez długie chwile wsłuchiwała się w głuche dudnienie w piersi towarzysza, w jego spokojny oddech. Dłonią przesunęła po ramieniu ją obejmującym.

Świadomość uderzyła w nią z niespodziewaną mocą. Znieruchomiała otwierając szeroko oczy. Leżała w nie swoim łóżku, w nie swojej komnacie, obok zaplątany w jej włosy i nogi spokojnie spał Zevran. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów starając się uspokoić.

To nie był napad paniki, nie była wczoraj tak pijana, żeby nie wiedzieć, co robi. Była akurat tak pijana, by nie przejmować się tym, co stanie się jutro, chociaż przeszło jej przez myśl, że będzie na siebie wściekła.

Teraz nie mogła już w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, że nadal pragnęła elfa. Od dłuższego czasu zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej serce pozostało niezmienne. Nie była już jednak tak naiwna, by wierzyć, że to wystarczy. Jej rozum podpowiadał, że lepiej byłoby dla niej, gdyby go tu nie było. Przekonanie, że niezależnie od tego co mówił, któregoś dnia znów zniknie, ot tak po prostu, było wyryte w jej duszy głęboką raną. On po prostu nie umiał się zaangażować do końca, oddać całego siebie. Być może było to spowodowane tym, jak zostały wychowany, ukształtowany przez Kruki, a może ona nie była odpowiednia dla niego. Śmieszne było to, że przetrwali Plagę, ramię w ramię stawiając czoła śmierci każdego dnia, ale gdy przyszło uporać się z całym żalem, smutkiem i poczuciem winy, gdy należało poskładać życie od nowa z rozsypanych okruchów, zawiedli.

_Stanął przed jej fotelem, ale nie zdecydowała się unieść wzroku. Na jej kolanach spoczywała zasuszona róża. Jej widok sprawiał, że miała ochotę płakać._

_Zevran mruknął coś w swoim języku i sięgnął po kwiat. Nie trudziła się, by mu przeszkodzić, była głęboko zatopiona w nieprzyjemnych myślach._

– _Porozmawiaj ze mną, amora…– szepnął do niej, odkładając zeschły kwiat na stolik stojący obok._

_Nie zareagowała. W jej głowie ciągle myśl o propozycji Morrigan, gdyby się zgodziła… Jak mogła być tak głupia, myśleć, że Alistair pozwoli jej wykonać ostatni cios… powinna dostrzec to w jego oczach… powinna zostawić go przy bramie, razem z Teaganem._

– _Erendis! – Ostry głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Zev stał nad nią potrząsając nią._

_Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, mówił coś do niej wcześniej, słyszała jego głos, ale była zbyt roztargniona, żeby przykładać wagę do jego słów. Ostatnio często tak bywało. Uniosła twarz i spotkała się z jego surowym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej znów go poirytowała. To też zdarzało się coraz częściej._

– _Zachowujesz się, jakby cię tu nie było – powiedział odsuwając się od niej. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do niego._

– _Jestem przemęczona – odparła._

_Rzucił jej zniecierpliwione spojrzenie._

– _Czym? Nic nie robisz całymi dniami, od tygodnia powinniśmy być w Amarancie…_

_Powinna się na niego rozgniewać, ale było jej wszystko jedno. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie powinno tak być. Powinna żyć dalej, tymczasem tonęła, wyrzuty sumienia ciągnęły ją na dno smutku. I najgorsze było to, że on nie umiał tego zrozumieć. Nie mógł, bo nie znał całej prawdy. Nie powiedziała mu o tym, że to ona miała zginąć na dachu, że wiedzieli, ona i Alistair, że ostatni cios jest wyrokiem śmierci. Nie powiedziała mu, że Morrigan miała sposób na uniknięcie tego losu, ale ona dobrowolnie z niego zrezygnowała, godząc się na pewną śmierć. Nie zdołała wydusić z siebie, że to przez nią Alistair nie żyje._

_Popatrzała na elfa stojącego parę kroków od niej. Jak mogła przyznać, że nie była z nim szczera, że zamierzała zostawić go bez słowa pożegnania? Zresztą, czy to miało jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Z dnia na dzień oddalali się od siebie i naprawdę nie wiedziała czemu._

_Zevran stanął przy oknie spoglądają na panoramę zniszczonego przez ogień miasta._

– _To przez jego śmierć? – usłyszała jego ciche słowa._

– _Tak – wstała z krzesła i podeszła do okna. Stali tak w milczeniu kilka centymetrów od siebie, a wydawało jej się, że przestrzeń między nimi jest niezmierzona jak ocean. Zerknęła kątem oka na elfa. Jego twarz była perfekcyjną maską wypraną z emocji._

– _Wtedy na dachu… – zaczął z wahaniem. – Powiesz mi, co właściwie się stało?_

_Wstrzymała oddech, nie chciała do tego wracać, naprawdę nie chciała…_

– _Erendis? _

_Odwróciła się do niego plecami zamierzając odejść, ale uchwycił ją za ramię zatrzymując w pół kroku._

– _Brasca! Wyduś to z siebie wreszcie – wydyszał, jego głos przypominał niebezpieczny pomruk._

Wyplątała się z jego objęć ostrożnie, nie chcąc go budzić. Wiedziała, że ewentualnie będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać, przekonać, że był to tylko nic nieznaczący epizod. Tym właśnie była ta noc. Tym właśnie była. Uparte powtarzanie tego zdania wcale nie pomagało.

Znalazła swoje ubrania porozrzucane po pokoju, szybko naciągnęła spodnie i bluzkę. Starała się przygładzić potargane włosy. Rozczesanie ich zajmie jej sporo czasu. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zobaczy jej w drodze do jej pokojów. Nie potrzebowała fali plotek i dociekań, i chmurnego spojrzenia Nathaniela. Rozejrzała się za butami, dopiero po chwili przypomniała sobie, że włóczyła się boso po zamku.

– Więc postanowiłaś się wymknąć? – usłyszała miękki głos dobiegający z łóżka. Obróciła się do Zevrana starając się przybrać najbardziej obojętną minę.

– Nie powinnam zostawać na noc…

– Ach tak?

Jej oczy prześliznęły się po jego smukłym ciele, po czym spoczęły na ścianie ponad nim. Nie mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy.

– To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

– Naprawdę?

W jego głosie nie było gniewu, żalu. Myślała, że się wścieknie albo będzie przygnębiony, cokolwiek, tylko nie ta obojętność. _GŁUPIA – czego się spodziewałaś, że będzie błagał żebyś została? _

Elf podniósł się z pościeli, prześcieradło, którym był okryty zsunęło się odsłaniając nagą, oliwkową skórę. Jej wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na niego. Jego umięśnione ramiona, gładka klatka piersiowa, płaski brzuch… Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała mu w twarz. Delikatny uśmiech błąkał się na jego ustach, złota grzywka spływała na czoło przysłaniając oczy, które lśniły zagadkowo.

– Mam nadzieję… nie bierz tego do siebie… było przyjemnie, ale to nic nie znaczy.

– Jednym słowem chcesz mi powiedzieć, żebym nie robił sobie nadziei – podszedł do niej krokiem pełnym gracji. Ujął w dłonie jej twarz spoglądając w granatowe oczy.

Opuściła powieki, zapach jego nagiego ciała był odurzający.

– Tak, to tylko seks, sam dobrze wiesz…

Usta Zevrana przywarły do jej warg łapczywie. Pocałunek zatamował jej oddech, niemal poddała się nagłemu impulsowi, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed zarzuceniem mu rąk na szyję. Odstąpiła o krok kończąc pocałunek.

– To nie ma najmniejszego sensu – powiedziała. – Ty mnie nie kochasz – dodała w myślach.

– Tu bym się z tobą kłócił…

Zbliżył się do niej, a ona instynktownie dała krok w tył bojąc się, że jeśli znów ją pocałuje, ulegnie.

– Zevran, mówię poważnie, to był nic nieznaczący incydent, zapomnij o tym.

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że dostrzega błysk w jego oku, na jego pełnych ustach wykwitł uwodzicielski uśmieszek. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę.

– Chodź do mnie, wiem, że chcesz.

I ten aksamitny, zmysłowy głos. Zevranie Arainai, niech cię szlag, nie będę twoją zabawką, nigdy więcej. Przez głowę przeleciał jej szereg wspomnień. Chwila, gdy odkryła, że z ich wspólnej sypialni zniknęły jego rzeczy, gdy biegła do stajni, by się przekonać, że zabrał swojego wierzchowca, gdy otrzymała list od Leliany z wiadomością, że widziano go wsiadającego na statek zmierzający do Antivy. Tamten gniew powrócił do niej ciemną falą. Gniew był dobry, nie pozwalał litować się nad sobą, przepędzał słabość…

– Chcę, żebyś wreszcie dał mi spokój – wysyczała cofając się do drzwi – i zrozumiał, że nie ma tu już nic dla ciebie, spakuj swoje rzeczy i wracaj do swojej gildii, dostałeś już to, czego chciałeś…

– Naprawdę tak uważasz? – szepnął zatrzymując się w pół kroku.

– Tak – wycedziła, łapiąc dłonią za klamkę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ona nie miała ochoty dłużej go słuchać. Jednym szarpnięciem otwarła drzwi i wypadła na zewnątrz.

~o~

Delikatne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Zdążyła się nieco ogarnąć, umyć, przebrać, spiąć włosy.

– Erendis?

Zza drzwi usłyszała cichy głos Nathaniela. Rzuciła okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, nim się odezwała.

– Możesz wejść.

Usiadła na łóżku zakładając wysoko sznurowane buty. Howe otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu. Gdy na niego spojrzała, od razu przyszło jej na myśl, że nie najlepiej spał w nocy, a może za długo pił z krasnoludem. Był wyjątkowo blady nawet jak na niego, miał ciemne sińce pod oczami i wyjątkowo mgliste spojrzenie.

– Byłem wcześniej…

Wstrzymała oddech. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty na kolejną kłótnię.

– …nie odpowiadałaś, więc uznałem, że musiałaś nadal spać.

Pochyliła się wiążąc sznurówkę. Naprawdę nie chciała mu kłamać prosto w twarz.

– Byłam bardzo zmęczona – mruknęła. – Spałam jak zabita.

Nate nic nie powiedział, przez długą chwilę patrzył na jej pochyloną sylwetkę. Jego myśli kłębiły się wokół ostatnich wydarzeń. Strata towarzysza broni i przyjaciela z dawnych lat była dojmująca, ale jeszcze bardziej niepokojąca była myśl, że kolejny raz zamachowcy zdołali podejść tak blisko niej, prawie ją dopadli.

Erendis uniosła się z posłania. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do mężczyzny wyciągnąwszy z kufra skórzany kaftan i zarzuciła go na lnianą koszulę.

– Jak miewa się nasz nowy rezydent?

– Całkiem o nim zapomniałem – mruknął Howe.

– Powinniśmy przenieść go z lochów do jakiegoś wygodniejszego więzienia.

Nathaniel uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na komendantkę z powątpiewaniem. Erendis westchnęła.

– Po Zjeździe będziemy musieli go wypuścić, lepiej zwrócić go Denmarowi w przyzwoitym stanie.

– Jak uważasz.

Kobieta zapięła pas i przypięła do boków dwa krótkie sztylety. Miała zamiar zjeść śniadanie z resztą Strażników, podnieść ich trochę na duchu, chociaż sama miała parszywy humor. Jeden rzut okiem na Nathaniela spowodował, że przystanęła obok niego. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Zwiadowca zwrócił na nią swoje srebrzystoszare oczy. Dis, jako jedna z nielicznych w jego życiu, potrafiła dostrzec za tym jego zimnym, stalowoszarym spojrzeniem mnóstwo uczuć, których Howe za nic w świecie nie chciałby nikomu zdradzać. Zaskakujące, że nawet gdy przybierał najbardziej beznamiętną maskę, na jaką było go stać, i silił się na obojętność, jej i tak wystarczał jeden rzut oka, by odgadnąć, co się kłębi w jego głowie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

– Wiem, co czujesz – szepnęła.

Przytaknął jedynie. Przez moment stali tak w milczeniu.

– Miałem ci powiedzieć, że Finn prosił o rozmowę z tobą. To podobno pilne.

– Zajdę do niego jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

~o~

Jego uwagę przykuł lśniący przedmiot leżący na posłaniu. Podniósł go przyglądając się niewielkiej spince z pojedynczym oczkiem umieszczonym w oprawie przypominającej kwiat. Uśmiechnął się do siebie chowając do kieszonki przy pasku spinkę, którą wczoraj wyplątał z włosów Erendis.

Energicznym krokiem przemierzył korytarz zdążając do swojej sypialni. Spod swojego łóżka wyciągnął skórzane sakwy i rozejrzał się wokół, ogarniając wzrokiem wszystkie należące do niego przedmioty porozrzucane po całej komnacie. Niewiele tego było wziąwszy pod uwagę, że wyruszał w podróż w wielkim pośpiechu. Najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy zdołał upchnąć w skórzanym plecaku, teraz leżącym na niepościelonym łóżku. Zarzucił go na ramię i opuścił pokój. Przemierzając korytarze zastanawiał się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Atak w zaułku w Denerim, atak w spalonym gospodarstwie, zatrute brzoskwinie, zakapturzona postać w sali sądowej w Amarancie, napad nieopodal Twierdzy. Informacje, jakie dostarczyła Bethany, były bardzo cenne. Zamachowców zapewne było trzech, po jego interwencji w Denerim zostało dwóch. Po sposobie działania, broni jakiej używali, metodach jakie stosowali wydawać się mogło, że byli doświadczonymi skrytobójcami. Jednak coś w tej całej sprawie mu nie pasowało. Jakiś kawałek układanki…

Przechodząc przez jadalnie omal nie wpadł na służącą, która niosła naczynia pozostawione przez Strażników po śniadaniu. Dziewczyna o mało nie potłukła wszystkich talerzy, zaczerwieniła się po same uszy i wyjąkując przeprosiny, wycofała się do kuchni.

Zev szybko przemierzył główny hol kierując się ku zachodniemu skrzydłu.

Z informacji, jakie zdołał zebrać jeszcze w Antivie, wynikało, że osoba chcąca pozbyć się Erendis oferowała okrągłą sumkę, za okrągłą nawet jak za głowę Komendantki Szarych Strażników. Elf podejrzewał, że chodzi nie tylko o samo zabójstwo. W grę mogły wchodzić różne warianty. Czasem zleceniodawcy oferowali wyższą nagrodę w zamian za wykonanie zlecenia ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, obejmującym porwanie, długotrwałe przetrzymywanie, upokarzanie ofiary, tortury, gwałt lub inne paskudztwa, jakie przyszły na myśl zdeprawowanym możnowładcom. Zevran zawsze starał się unikać tego typu zleceń. Gdy pomyślał, że coś podobnego mogłoby przytrafić się jego kobiecie… Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl...

Przeszedł na pierwsze piętro i za pomocą wytrycha otworzył drzwi do pokoju sąsiadującego z komnatami Erendis. Wszedł do środka i rzucił plecak na łóżko.

Zapewne, gdy Strażniczka dowie się o jego „nielegalnej" przeprowadzce, będzie wściekła. Nadal uparcie trzymała się swej wersji, jakoby nic ich już nie łączyło. Wczorajsza noc jednak utwierdziła go tylko w przekonaniu, że Erendis odwzajemnia jego uczucia, że nadal go pragnie. Elf rzucił się na łóżko, zamykając oczy widział w myślach jej nagie ciało rozciągnięte pod nim, lśniące od potu, zaróżowione, tak cudownie miękkie i pachnące. Oblizał usta. Na wargach nadal czuł jej smak. Wczorajsza noc była… śnił o tym przez ostatnie trzy lata.

Erendis zawsze bała się bliskości, unikała jej obawiając się utracić kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Ponadto była osobą niezwykle upartą, przyzwyczajoną do stawiania na swoim. Wiedział o tym, podziwiał ją za to, że zawsze potrafiła postawić na swoim, jednak jeśli chodziło o związki, nie były to dobre połączenie. Zevran wiedział, że musi ją złamać, udowodnić jej, że się myli. Musiał być uparty bardziej niż ona.

Paradoksalnie sprawa ze skrytobójcami była mu bardzo pomocna. Dzięki temu mógł być cały czas przy niej. Gdyby tylko ci najemnicy nie byli tak nieuchwytni. Ich metody były bardzo nietypowe, po każdym nieudanym zamachu Zev zastanawiał się, co jest ich celem.

W Denerim wyprowadzili Erendis z targu, chociaż zaaplikowanie jakiejś trucizny byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze pośród tłumu. Szczęście, że zdołał ją odnaleźć na czas, Stwórca raczy wiedzieć, co by jej zrobili, gdyby nie zdążył. Sprawa trujących brzoskwiń potwierdziła tylko jego przypuszczenia. Strażniczka była obserwowana. Lyrium mogło być powodem bardzo bolesnej śmierci. Wczorajszy atak nastąpił wtedy gdy Erendis została sama z Codym. Nie wcześniej. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chcieli dopaść ją z bliska. Z drugiej strony na spalonej farmie celowali z kuszy i to marnej jakości, jakby chcieli ją jedynie wystraszyć. Ale gdy w Amarancie zakapturzony miał idealne stanowisko do oddania strzału, nie zdecydował się. To wszystko nie miało sensu…

Zevran zerwał się z posłania.

To wszystko nie ma sensu, chyba że…

~o~

Kierując się w stronę pracowni Finna starała się nie myśleć o pewnym złotowłosym skrytobójcy. Prawdę mówiąc, wcale jej to nie wychodziło. Gdyby tylko zdołała zdobyć się na odwagę i przyznać sama przed sobą, że wczorajszej nocy Zevran sprawił, że na moment zapomniała o całym świecie… Przez chwilę było tak, jakby nic nigdy się nie zmieniło. Obawiała się, że nadejdzie taka chwila, że nie będzie dłużej w stanie okłamywać siebie. To, co do niego czuła, było niezmienne, im dłużej temu zaprzeczała, tym bardziej zastanawiała się, czy ma to w ogóle jakiś sens. W końcu przysięgała sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie na szukanie pocieszenia w jego ramionach, tymczasem wczoraj utopiła samotność i poczucie winy w jego objęciach. Tylko resztki zdrowego rozsądku pozwalały jej nadal trzymać swoje emocje w ryzach.

~o~

Przemykając się wąską uliczką Zev rozglądał się uważnie. Pomimo upływu czasu, ta część warowni nadal straszyła pustkami. Kupcy i rzemieślnicy chętnie zajmowali budynki wokół głównego dziedzińca. Chłopi woleli zagrody poza obrębem drugich murów. Tutaj stare budynki, wąskie przejścia i cień spowijający zaułki, wydawały się idealna kryjówką dla tego, kto miałby ochotę pozostać niezauważonym, a jednocześnie obserwować wszystko, co działo się w twierdzy.

Elf ominął błotnistą kałużę, uważnie lustrując ciemne okna mijanych po drodze chat. Jedna budowla przykuła jego uwagę. Kamienny sześcian z powybijanymi szybami w oknach. I okrągłą wieżyczką, przylegający do murów. Gdy lustrował mapę warowni wraz z Garavelem, seneszal objaśnił, że niegdyś mieścił się tu lazaret. Za czasów dziadka Nathaniela w wieży miał swoją pracownię uczony zajmujący się astronomią. Obecnie budynek był opuszczony, podobnie jak wiele z budowli w tym krańcu twierdzy. Wieża wznosiła się nieco ponad dachy okolicznych chat.

Izby na parterze były puste, śmieci walały się po zabrudzonych podłogach. W głównej sali dach zapadł się, a deszcz padający do środka sprawił, że posadzka pokryta była pleśnią i roślinami. Zevran przeszedł do części, gdzie schody wiodły do wieży. Ostrożnie stąpał po zbutwiałych stopniach prowadzących na górę. Zaczął rozglądać się po podłodze. Dostrzegł ślady butów odciśnięte w kurzu. Z kształtu i rozmiaru wywnioskował, że był to but człowieka, mężczyzny, wyższego od niego o kilka cali i zapewne jego wagi. A więc jego instynkt nie mylił się. Opustoszały budynek miał jakichś lokatorów.

Stanął w okrągłej izdebce na szczycie. Z okien rozpościerał się widok na bramę twierdzy, po przeciwnej stronie, idealnie jak na dłoni, widział gwardzistów ćwiczących na głównym placu. Gdy spojrzał przez trzecie okienko, przez które widział szarą bryłę zachodniej części zamku, zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na okno sypialni Erendis, tuż obok widział pokój, który zajął przed godziną. Na pierwszym piętrze dostrzegł okna gabinetu komendantki.

Poprawiając sztylety zatknięte za plecami, zszedł z powrotem na dół podążając za śladami, które zawiodły go do niewielkich drzwi w pomieszczeniu, które zapewne niegdyś służyło za kuchnię. Pamiętał, jak Erendis wspominała, że pod twierdzą piwnice i tunele ciągnęły się w głąb na kilka kondygnacji.

Przemierzał ciemne i wilgotne korytarze poruszając się szybko ku odgłosom kapiącej wody. Być może tunel zaprowadził go w pobliże fontanny. To oznaczałby, że znajduje się gdzieś pod głównym dziedzińcem. Dopiero gdy stanął w wysoko sklepionej pieczarze pojął, że ma przed sobą niewielkie jeziorko. Woda spływała tu z jednej strony ściany, z drugiej strony wypływał wąski strumyk niskim, wykutym w litej skale tunelem. W górze, ponad gładką taflą jeziora, w kamiennej skale widział okrągły otwór. Przypomniał sobie o studni, którą widział w bocznym dziedzińcu przylegającym do stajni. Zapewne był to zbiornik zapewniający obrońcom dopływ świeżej wody podczas oblężenia.

Zev obszedł wkoło staw, przyglądając się smolisto czarnej wodzie, płomyk lampki oliwnej w jego dłoni odbijał się srebrzyście w nieruchomej tafli. Po drodze napotkał kilka starodawnych figur, jak zdołał wywnioskować, wojowników, których rysy twarzy dawno zatarł czas. Z góry doleciał go tętent kopyt i rżenie rumaków. Więc rzeczywiście był blisko stajni.

Wąski korytarz, którym wypływał potok, sądząc po kierunku w jakim biegł, zapewne prowadził poza obręby murów twierdzy. Zev zajrzał do środka, ale zrezygnował z dalszego podążania tym tropem, postanowił wrócić do zamku i powiadomić Erendis.

Zdołał dotrzeć do pierwszej z ciągu piwnic, z której drzwi prowadziły do kuchni, gdy jego uszy dobiegło miarowe chlupanie. Szybko zagasił płomień lampki i znieruchomiał nasłuchując. Odgłos dochodził z kanału, którym woda wypływała z jeziora. Powoli wydobył swoje sztylety zdając się jedynie na swój zmysł słuchu. Jego elfie oczy widziały lepiej w ciemności, miał więc przewagę nad tym czymś, co zdawało się przybliżać z każdą chwilą.

W skąpym świetle, które dostawało się przez wąskie, zabrudzone okna piwnicy, dostrzegł wreszcie ciemniejszy kształt. Zevran był już pewny, że natknął się na jednego z tevinterskich skrytobójców. Zbliżył się do, jak się wydawało, nieświadomego mężczyzny, stawiając bezgłośnie stopy, spinając mięśnie i szykując się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Podczas ostatniego ataku zdołał dostrzec zbroje, jakie nosili napastnicy. Miękkie skórzane napierśniki, z naszywanymi kółkami, niemal bezgłośne i niezwykle drogie. Wiedział doskonale, gdzie uderzyć. Tuż pod pachą, tam gdzie napierśnik łączy się skórzanymi pasami z naramiennikiem.

To było zbyt proste, pomyślał wyskakując do przodu, robiąc zamach ostrzem z czerwonej stali. Nie wydał przy tym żadnego dźwięku, a jednak wróg uskoczył i ostrze Zevranowego sztyletu natrafiło ze zgrzytem o naramiennik. Nastąpiła krótka wymiana ciosów w niemal całkowitej ciemności. Przeciwnik był zwinny, ale mrok mu nie służył. Zev miał przewagę do chwili, gdy lyrium wypalone w przedramionach skrytobójcy zaczęło pulsować słabym blaskiem. Zev domyślał się, co za chwilę nastąpi, przypomniał sobie opowiadania Beth. Musiał zakończyć to tu i teraz. Rzucił się do przodu pod wzniesionym ramieniem wroga, blokując jego uderzenie milimetr nad swoją głową. Wymierzył cios gdzieś w okolicę biodra przeciwnika. Ostrze ześliznęło się po metalowych łuskach, raniąc zabójcę poniżej uda.

Elf wyszczerzył zęby w tryumfalnym uśmiechu, zdobył kolejną przewagę. Zmierzył obcego wzrokiem. Ten patrzył na niego swoimi szarymi oczami, kompletnie obojętny na ranę mu zadaną, całkowicie skupiony i spokojny. To nie były oczy kogoś, kto właśnie został zaskoczony i raniony. Przez myśl elfa przebiegły słowa jego dawnego mistrza. „Jeśli przeciwnik zachowuje spokój w obliczu klęski oznacza to, że albo jeszcze jej nie dostrzegł, albo jest mu już wszystko jedno, albo jest jednym z nas i trzyma asa w rękawie". Ta ostatni kwestia wykwitła w jego umyśle w chwili, gdy obcy ruszył na niego. Zev odskoczył do tyłu, ostrze sejmitaru przecięło powietrze tuż przed jego nosem. Dosłyszał za sobą charakterystyczny zgrzyt ostrza wyjmowanego z pochwy i nagle doznał olśnienia. Było już jednak za późno.

~o~

Erendis szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzała na leżący przed nią dziennik. Wszystkie informacje kotłowały się w jej głowie sprawiając, że czuła ból gdzieś z tyłu za oczami. Z pewnością to, czego się dowiedziała, wystarczyło żeby dostać migreny.

– Nigdy nie sądziłam… – mruknęła – Pomiocia matka wspomniała coś o Urthemielu, ale zignorowałam to…

Potarła dłonią czoło starając się przeanalizować wszystko.

– Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? – odezwał się Nate stojący tuż za nią. – To rzeczywiście dziennik Architekta? Jesteś tego pewien, Finn?

Mag podszedł do stołu i przewrócił kilka pierwszych stronic. Wskazał na kilka znaków.

– Ta istota tak właśnie siebie postrzega, jako architekta. Z licznych wzmianek wywnioskowałem, że to wyjątkowa postać pomiędzy pomiotami, wyewoluowała jakimś cudem z bezmyślnego potwora w coś… uczonego… jak sama siebie nazywała. Sama nie jest pewna, jak to się stało, ale dążyła do tego, aby jej gatunek stał się jej podobny.

Erendis oparła się ciężko o ścianę.

– Co dokładnie było jego celem?

– Z początku próbował zaaplikować krew Starego Boga pomiotom, aby wyzwolić ich od pieśni. Chciał stworzyć swoją wersję rytuału Dołączenia.

– Nie do wiary… – szepnął Nate.

– To mu jednak się nie udało – odezwała się Erendis, przypominając sobie jedyną rozmowę, jaką odbyła z tym stworzeniem. – I w trakcie tych eksperymentów zainfekował Urthemiela skażeniem?

– Na to wygląda.

Komendantka sapnęła z przejęcia.

– Więc to on jest odpowiedzialny za Piątą Plagę, całe to zniszczenie… śmierć… Cailan… Alistair… był tak blisko i wymknął mi się…

Zacisnęła pięści czując, jak gniew wzbiera gdzieś wewnątrz niej. Nate, wyczuwając jej nastrój, oparł dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Nie wiń siebie, mieliśmy wtedy pomiocią matkę na głowie, pamiętasz? To ona stanowiła największe zagrożenie.

– Powinnam zaraz po jej zabiciu ruszyć jego tropem, może wtedy….

– Jak? – Nathaniel przerwał jej potrząsając głową. – Mam ci przypomnieć, w jakim stanie byłaś?

Erendis przesunęła dłonią po lewym boku, gdzie pod ubraniem szeroka blizna znaczyła jej ciało. Wydała pomruk frustracji.

– On gdzieś tam jest, na Głębokich Ścieżkach, i dwaj Starzy Bogowie, kto wie, kiedy znów przyjdzie mu ochota wywołać kolejną plagę.

Finn przekartkował kilka kolejnych stronic.

– Z tego, co sam napisał wynika, że zaniechał tej metody. Skupił się na krwi Strażników. Chciał wiedzieć, na czym polega Dołączenie.

– I? Dowiedział się?

– Przejrzałem dalsze zapiski, są nieco poniszczone, ktoś często je przeglądał. Do ukończenia wzoru mikstury brakło mu kilku składników. Ostatecznie zapiski Architekta urywają się w połowie, w chwili gdy, jak mi się wydaje, uleczył Matkę…

Znów przekartkował kilkadziesiąt stronic, wskazując palcem na zupełnie inny charakter pisma, mocno zatarty i niewyraźny.

– Te zapiski należą do jego pomocnika, nie są obłożone zaklęciem, dlatego nie byłem w stanie odtworzyć wszystkiego. Wygląda na to, że od chwili zniknięcia Architekta, to on zajmował się… dalszymi badaniami.

– Czy ten dziennik daje jakieś wskazówki, gdzie możemy znaleźć Architekta?

Finn pokręcił głową.

– Z tego, co zrozumiałem, opuścił tę część Głębokich Ścieżek. – Finn potarł czoło ręką i spojrzał z troską na komendantkę.

– Oni cię nienawidzą…

– Też mi nowina – burknęła niezrażona.

– Co z badaniami nad Dołączeniem? – Nathaniel poruszył się niespokojnie.

– I tu jestem pod wrażeniem, są bliscy znalezienia formuły…

– Przeprowadzają eksperymenty na ludziach, po to im jeńcy – syknęła komendantka. Myśl o tym, że niewinni ludzie umierają w męczarniach, karmieni pomiocią krwią….

– Jeśli znajdą sposób, fala inteligentnych pomiotów zaleje Thedas.

– Byłoby to możliwe, gdyby mieli krew arcydemona – oznajmił mag. – Ale niby skąd mieliby ją wziąć?

Erendis zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju. Wszystko układało się w całość. Znając tajemnicę Dołączenia, Architekt nie musiałby się zdawać na pomoc Strażników. Stworzyłby ich sam. Ludzie zostaliby zdegradowani do eksperymentalnych zwierząt, których krew byłaby antidotum na ślepotę potworów. Przerażająca wizja inteligentnej armii pomiotów wykwitła w jej umyśle. To właśnie dlatego odmówiła współpracy z Architektem. Ofiarowanie pomiotom wolnej woli, uwolnienie ich od pieśni Starych Bogów, skierowałoby ich ku powierzchni. Z inteligencją stali by się podobni do ludzi, a ludzie najbardziej pragnęli władzy. Nie minęłaby dekada, a pomioty zaczęłyby snuć plany podbojów Thedas, a wtedy tylko Stwórca mógłby pomóc ludziom. Pomioty musiały zostać pomiotami. Dzięki Andraście, że nie posiadali krwi arcy…

Wciągnęła powietrze w płuca, szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrząc na Nathaniela.

– Podczas napaści na Denerim siedziba Szarej Straży została splądrowana…

Nate uniósł na nią oczy i wiedziała, że pojął, o co jej chodzi.

– Nie wiemy, co stało się z zapasami krwi tam przechowywanej… jeśli dostała się w ich łapy…

– Musimy odnaleźć ich laboratorium – szepnęła – nim będzie za późno.

– Znalazłem szkic w dzienniku – wymamrotał mag.

Finn usiadł przy stole przerzucając kolejne kartki. Wreszcie podniósł jedną z ręcznie odrysowaną mapą. Z szuflady wyciągnął rulon zawierający najdokładniejszy obraz Głębokich Ścieżek znajdujących się pod Fereldenem.

Wszyscy troje pochylili się nad nimi, starając się odnaleźć wspólne punkty na obu mapach. Dopiero po chwili Nate wskazał palcem. Erendis obróciła kartkę ze szkicem do góry nogami i okazało się, że mają przed sobą jedną z bocznych dróg prowadzących z Kal`Hirol ku Denerim.

– Nie pamiętam żeby był tam jakiś korytarz – wymruczała Erendis przeciągając palcem po linii prowadzącej do miejsca zaznaczonego krzyżykiem.

– Bo nie było – potwierdził Nathaniel.

~o~

Spakowanie plecaka zajęło jej pół godziny. Do środka wsadziła kilka kompletów bielizny, ciepły kaftan, mydło, kilka fiolek ze specyfikami Finna, buteleczką trucizny z trupikorzenia i … orzamarską brandy. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że jeśli tylko przeżyje, będzie potrzebowała czegoś naprawdę mocnego.

Zbiegając po schodach zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna wziąć dodatkowej pary skarpet. Wędrowanie bezdrożami Głębokich Ścieżek w przemoczonych skarpetkach było wątpliwą przyjemnością.

Schodząc do głównej komnaty widziała już Hyrmiela i Adrila ubranych w paskowe zbroje, z kołczanami pełnymi pierzastych strzał zawieszonymi na plecach i długimi dalijskimi łukami w rękach. Obok Oghren przyglądał się ostrzu swojego topora z iście ojcowską czułością. Nathaniel dołączył do nich w chwili, gdy z głębi zamku wyłoniła się Bethany.

Erendis spojrzała na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi, już wcześniej postanowiła, że czarodziejka wraz z Rogerem i Williamem pozostanie w twierdzy. Zanim jednak zdołała coś powiedzieć, Hawke wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

– Nawet nie myśl o zostawieniu mnie tutaj, nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie…

Erendis doskonale ją rozumiała, z drugiej jednak strony pamiętała wyraz zagubienia w jej oczach, gdy ciało Cody'ego objęły płomienie. Komendantka nie była przekonana, czy dziewczyna jest w stanie uporać się z żalem.

– Nie mogę siedzieć i nic nie robić – dodała czarodziejka patrząc na nią z irytacją. – Poza tym przyda wam się uzdrowiciel.

Erendis skinęła głową, co Beth przyjęła z wyraźną ulgą.

– A gdzie nasz blond lowelas? – zapytał Oghren poprawiając karcerowe rękawice.

Większość wzruszyła rękami. Nathaniel mruknął coś pod nosem.

– Nie widziałem go dzisiaj przy śniadaniu – doniósł Roger. – W zasadzie nikt go dzisiaj nie widział.

Bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie déjà vu spowodowało, że serce Erendis podeszło do gardła.

– Poszedłem go zawiadomić, ale nie było go w komnacie – dodał Hyrmiel.

– Słyszałem, jak kucharka mówiła, że niemal staranował plecakiem pomywaczkę, gdy znosiła talerze po śniadaniu.

Plecakiem? Erendis zagryzła wargę, czyżby wreszcie zrobił to, o co go prosiła? I dlaczego zamiast ulgi czuje...

Kazała wszystkim czekać na dziedzińcu, mieli ruszać lada moment, sześcioro Strażników i trzydziestu najbardziej doświadczonych gwardzistów. Sama Erendis wróciła jeszcze na górę. Musiała to sprawdzić, musiała wiedzieć. Statecznym krokiem weszła na pierwsze piętro. Gdy tylko znikła za rogiem, puściła się niemal biegiem ku wschodniemu skrzydłu zamku.

Serce w jej piersi biło jak dzwon i miała wrażenie, że za chwilę wyskoczy jej przez gardło. Bała się. Stała przed drzwiami jego pokoju i bała się.

~o~

Leżał w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, nasłuchując. Bolały go plecy, lewe ramię miał całe zdrętwiałe, czuł jak z tyłu pod pancerzem gorąca krew spływa strugą. W głowie mu huczało, nierównomierny rytm serca mówił mu, że jest w kiepskiej formie. Przeanalizował wszystko, co pamiętał z ostatnich chwil, nim stracił przytomność. Zaatakował jednego z zabójców i ranił go, ale jakimś cudem drugi bezszelestnie zaszedł go od tyłu. Rana, jaką odniósł, była głęboka, jak sądził po intensywności bólu, jego oddech był za płytki, całe ciało zesztywniałe i spocone. Zastanawiał się, jak długo był nieprzytomny. Zapewne kilka godzin. W tym czasie musiał stracić wiele krwi.

Wiedział, że nie jest sam, słyszał cichy oddech gdzieś po przeciwnej stronie komnaty. Miarowy wdech i wydech, któremu towarzyszyły ciche zgrzyty. Ktoś ostrzył sztylet. Zapach zbutwiałego drewna, kurzu i wilgoci podpowiedział mu, że znajduje się nadal w tym samym budynku. Bardzo powoli poruszył rękami. Poczuł zimny metal na kostkach. Został skuty.

Posłyszał kroki w pomieszczeniu obok i ten, który siedział naprzeciw niego, zaprzestał ostrzyć nóż i również nasłuchiwał. Po chwili podniósł się i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Zev zaryzykował otwarcie oczu. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po otoczeniu. Siedział na podłodze w głównej sali dawnego szpitala, plecami oparty o ścianę. Wokół niego dość pokaźna kałuża krwi krzepła już na obrzeżach. Jego sztylety znikły, podobnie nóż zatknięty za cholewką buta i za mankietem rękawicy. Nawet ten najmniejszy, schowany w niewielkiej kieszonce za prawym naramiennikiem. Na rękach miał masywne kajdany wykonane z metalu, z dość skomplikowanym zamkiem, jak ocenił.

Tsk, tsk, ależ się wpakowałeś Zev.

Z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegła go cicha rozmowa. Obcy posługiwali się Arkanum, co sprawiło, że elf był w stanie zrozumieć tylko kilka słów, ale nawet z tych paru urywanych zwrotów zorientował się, że pora się stąd zabierać.

Ostrożnie, aby nie podzwaniać kajdanami, sięgnął za pasek. W jego dłoniach pojawiła się niewielka spinka, z niebieskim kamieniem imitującym serce kwiatu. Jego zdrętwiałe palce potrzebowały chwili, by włożyć ją pod odpowiednim kątem.

~o~

Lupus doskonale wiedział, w jakim paskudnym humorze był jego mistrz. To, że się nie odzywał, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. To, że jego usta krzywiły się w ten szczególny sposób, gdy na niego patrzył, też nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym. Nawet gniewne iskry w jego stalowoszarych źrenicach nie przerażały Lupusa tak jak to, że co jakiś czas mistrz sięgał do amuletu zawieszonego na jego szyi. Uczeń doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten niewielki medalion przekazywany od mistrza do ucznia od niewiadomo jak dawna, nie wróżył niczego dobrego. To, że mistrz dotykał go dłonią, oznaczało, że myślał nad wyborem, jaki dokonał niemal dwanaście lat temu. Myślał o tym, czy Lupus jest godny stać się jego następcą.

Ostatni raz, gdy on i Volpinus zawiedli jego oczekiwania, przez trzy długie tygodnie mistrz chodził zamyślony sięgając co jakiś czas do medalionu. A potem któregoś dnia połamał im wszystkie palce u rąk, potem…

– W zamku coś się dzieje – odezwał się mistrz z cicha. Odwrócił się od okna patrząc na swojego ucznia. Jego dłoń znów sięgnęła do łańcuszka zawieszonego na żylastej szyi.

– Pójdę to sprawdzić – zaoferował się Lupus.

Mistrz popatrzał na niego z irytacją.

– Nie. Dość porażek na dzisiaj.

Lupus zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę. Jego tatuaże zadrgały delikatnym, metalicznym poblaskiem, co mistrz skwitował lekkim uniesieniem brwi.

– Kontroluj gniew. – Jego głos nosił ślady drwiny. Nie czekając na reakcję ucznia, mężczyzna zarzucił na ramiona ciemny płaszcz i okrył łysą czaszkę kapturem.

– Wynieś go do lasu i zabij, zatrzyj ślady.

Lupus skinął posłusznie głową.

– I nie zawiedź mnie tym razem.

~o~

Zapadka w kłódce cichutko zaskoczyła i zamek otworzył się. Zev opuścił dłoń na podłogę, w ręku zaciskając spinkę należącą do Erendis. Był potwornie osłabiony, czuł zawroty głowy, klatkę piersiową przeszywał ostry ból przy każdym oddechu, w ustach czuł smak krwi, sztylet musiał przebić płuco. Nabrał powietrza, starając się oszczędzać siły, musiał stąd uciec, ale nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie ustać na nogach. Z zakamarków pamięci przywołał radosny uśmiech Erendis, tę szczególną iskrę w jej wielkich, granatowych oczach. Musiał znaleźć siłę.

Przed oczami zaczęły latać mu czarne plamy, obraz zawęził się do niewielkiego skrawka pokoju. Nie miał za dużo czasu, z każdą chwilą było coraz gorzej.

Powoli rozpiął kajdany. Przetoczył się na czworaki zagryzając usta, gdy poszarpane mięśnie pleców skurczyły się w agonii. Podparł się dłońmi starając oddychać jak najspokojniej.

– Widzę, że się ocknąłeś – usłyszał nad sobą głos skrytobójcy.

Tępy ból w tyle czaszki wyrwał z jego ust cichy jęk. Przez moment walczył z własną słabością, uparcie trzymając się świadomości.

– Uparciuch – mruknął obcy, uderzając go kolejny raz rękojeścią miecza w potylicę.

Tym razem elf padł na ziemię straciwszy przytomność.

~o~

– Nie. Nie wyjechał, jego koń jest nadal w stajni – oświadczyła Tara.

– Jesteś pewna?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła Rogera spojrzeniem, wyraźnie poirytowana.

– Dostałam robotę w stajni i siedzę tu od miesiąca, gdyby jakaś cholerna kobyła zniknęła, nie sądzisz, że wiedziałabym o tym, panie rycerzu?

Strażnik uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

– Spokojnie, spokojnie.

– Zamiast wykorzystać moje zdolności, każecie mi tu gnić – wymruczała pod nosem.

– Gdybyś trzymała jęzor za zębami, może nie dostałabyś takiego przydziału.

– To nie moja wina, że ten tępak źle mierzył z kuszy.

– Ten tępak to twój przełożony, jesteś mu winna szacunek.

– Na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć – rzuciła, odwracając się do rycerza plecami.

– Wstrętna żmija – mruknął Roger.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie zaciskając w dłoni widły.

– Coś ty powiedział? – syknęła podchodząc powoli.

– Co się tu dzieje? – Garavel stanął w drzwiach stajni lustrując oboje wzrokiem.

– Właśnie próbuję się dowiedzieć, kiedy Zevran opuścił Twierdzę.

– Jeszcze raz ci powtarzam, że jeśli to zrobił, to na piechotę, jego koń stoi w tamtym boksie. – Dziewczyna wskazała ręką na odległą część stajni, gdzie za ogrodzeniem stal kasztanowy ogier.

Garavel zmarszczył brwi.

– Widziałem go dzisiaj rano, przyglądał się mapom Twierdzy w bibliotece.

~o~

Weszli do środka z rękami na rękojeściach mieczy. Parter wydawał się całkiem opustoszały, nie było żadnych śladów bytności elfa. Rozejrzeli się po pustych korytarzach, sprawdzili wszystkie zawalone rupieciami pokoje, przetrząsnęli pomieszczenia na tyłach domu.

– Tu go na pewno nie ma – stwierdził ekstemplariusz spoglądając na zaścieloną zbutwiałymi szmatami posadzkę.

William wyjrzał przez puste okno na tyły. Po przeciwnej stronie uliczki stało kilka walących się ruder.

– Może poszedł sprawdzić inne miejsca?

– Niewątpliwie jest tu pusto, ale z pewnością ktoś tu był wcześniej – oznajmiła Tara.

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na nią lekceważąco. Dziewczyna prychnęła tylko i podeszła do drewnianych schodów prowadzących do wieży. Wskazała je palcami.

William podszedł bliżej przyglądając się zbutwiałym stopniom, potem uniósł oczy na Tarę.

– Tumany – wymruczała wskazując na pył na schodach. – Nie widzisz, to nie jest kurz, taki który osadza się latami na nieużywanych powierzchniach. – Tu wskazała miejsce pod schodami, pokryte grubą warstwą szarego, miałkiego pyłu.

– To – dotknęła palcem brudu na schodach i uniosła go przed oczy Williama – to, kochanieńki, jest piasek rzeczny. Mało przekonujący kamuflaż.

Teraz nawet Roger podszedł do schodów.

– Ktoś zacierał ślady?

– Na to wygląda.

Poszli w górę stąpając uważnie. Po drodze Tara zwróciła ich uwagę na niewielkie pajęczyny wiszące w rogach drzwi prowadzących do komnaty na górze. Wszędzie wkoło pajęczyny były dużo większe, zwisały z sufitów i powiewały w przeciągu.

Z komnaty na wieży ślady piasku zawiodły ich do pierwszej z ciągu piwnic.

– A to co? – mruknął William pochylając się do przodu. W słabym świetle dostrzegł odblask jakiegoś drobnego przedmiotu leżącego na podłodze. Uniósł go w palcach i uważnie przyjrzał się mu w blasku pochodni.

– Spinka – mruknął, obracając ją w palcach. – Tu jest jakaś substancja. – Przyjrzał się palcom i podniósł je do nosa. – Krew – mruknął.

– Jak dla mnie to bardzo dużo krwi – dodała Tara, wskazując na wpół zaschłą kałużę odbijającą światło ognia, kilka kroków dalej, tuż przy ścianie.

– A to, jak mi się zdaje, jest jeden ze sztyletów Zevrana – dodał Roger sięgając do broni porzuconej za stertą porozbijanych beczek.


	16. Furia

_**Chciałam zapewnić wszystkich zniecierpliwionych, że dalsze rozdziały „Długo i szczęśliwie" będą się nadal pojawiać, chociaż z powodu natłoku zajęć i braku weny, z różną częstotliwością. Możecie być jednak pewni, że nie zarzucę tego projektu. W mojej naturze leży kończyć to co się zaczęło. Muszę jednak przyznać, że wszelkie wiadomości zwrotne są ogromnym bodźcem do działania i motywują mnie do szybszej pracy. Jakkolwiek, mam opracowany w zarysie plan historii, wasze komentarze są w stanie zmieniać moją wizję dalszych losów bohaterów. Jestem więcej niż szczęśliwa, gdy poddajecie mi nowe pomysły i rozwiązania. Jeżeli nie chcecie żebym się obijała, w zamian sami napiszcie parę słów. Klawiatura naprawdę nie gryzie, a dodanie komentarzu to tylko chwila.**_

* * *

Zimny, zacinający deszcz, wycie wiatru ponad szczytami, niebo zasnute szarymi chmurami, to wszystko sprawiało jej przyjemność. Krople deszczu ściekające z jej policzków maskowały łzy, chłodny wiatr wiejący od gór sprawiał, że nie musiała tłumaczyć się z czerwonego nosa. Paskudna pogoda była świetnym wytłumaczeniem dla jej okropnego nastroju.

Jedyne, co pomagało, to myśl o tym, że nie dała się nabrać jak przed trzema laty, że była na tyle ostrożna i przewidująca, że nie dała się zwieść. Kogo ja próbuję oszukać – pomyślała, ponaglając konia do przejścia w cwał. Była głupia i naiwna, była… żałosna – warknęła groźnie, odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy.

Jej rumak z łatwością pokonał niewielkie wzniesienie. Zatrzymała go na szczycie i obróciła się za siebie. W dole jej podkomendni brnęli wąską, błotnistą drogą ku wyznaczonemu celowi podróży.

Nie powinna teraz o tym myśleć, nie powinna myśleć o nim. Są ważniejsze sprawy niż złamane serce. Przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy. Złamane serce? Skąd to się wzięło?

Ach, ale ten cichutki głosik gdzieś w środku podpowiadał jej, że ono cały czas było złamane, tylko ostatnio zaczęło się jakby zrastać, tylko po to, by znów roztrzaskać się na tysiąc kawałków.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie będzie o tym myśleć, nie będzie czuć… to było do niego podobne, wziął czego chciał i znikł, wykorzystał moment, w którym była bezbronna, załamana…

Zacisnęła mocno szczękę zawracając konia.

Gniew. Gniew był dużo łatwiejszy do przetrawienia, z gniewem dało się żyć.

~o~

Na wpół świadomy własnego ciała otworzył oczy. Pierwsze, co poczuł, to chłodny powiew wiatru na spoconej twarzy. Jego włosy opadały w mokrych strugach na twarz zasłaniając widok przed nim. Bardzo chciał unieść głowę, ale na to nie miał siły.

Wiedział, że jest źle, był w tym stanie, gdy ból przestaje być czymś niewygodnym, staje się czymś permanentnym i… oswojonym. I witasz go z cichą rezygnacją, a potem z ulgą, bo skoro boli, to znaczy, że jeszcze żyjesz.

Czyjaś ręka chwyciła go za włosy i szarpnęła ku górze, przed nim pojawiła się koścista twarz zamachowca. Zev zamrugał kilka razy starając się skupić na słowach obcego, sylaby jakoś nie bardzo chciały się spleść w słowa.

– … zabiłeś… poznaję…–

Kątem oka dostrzegł jego sztylet leżący obok, tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, tylko że ręce miał całkiem bezwładne, zdrętwiałe. Przywiązane liną do drzewa, o które oparto go plecami. Sztylet, wąskie ostrze z czerwonej stali, z rękojeścią inkrustowaną masą perłową i srebrnorytem. Sztylet, który dostał od Erendis. Ostrze, którym zabił jednego z nich. Zev obojętnie spojrzał na mężczyznę mówiącego do niego. W jego twarzy dostrzegał gniew, ale jakoś podejrzanie się tym nie przejmował, tak jakby to już nie miało znaczenia. Może naprawdę nie miało?

– Nie od razu… wilki… zapach krwi… w agonii… żywcem…

A więc to miała być zemsta. Śmierć przez rozszarpanie, w środku lasu, przywiązany do drzewa, słaby jak niemowlę, rozbrojony, żałosny… Tsk, tsk, cóż za pożałowania godny koniec życia, Zevranie – pomyślał. – I to właśnie teraz, gdy byłeś tak blisko…

Wytatuowany mówił jeszcze przez chwilę wypluwając słowa, sądząc po jego minie pełne jadu. Niewiele z tego docierało do elfa. Jego oczy zamknęły się, wycieńczony umysł wracał do znajomego obrazu, do wspomnienia, które było ucieczką, opoką.

_Gdy przywarła do niego, jej gorące po kąpieli ciało wydało się mu gładsze niż jedwab. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tego tak intensywnie, nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął dać komukolwiek rozkoszy tak bardzo. Zaskoczyło go to trochę i zaniepokoiło. Nachylił się nad nią, przez długi moment patrząc w jej lśniące oczy, a potem wsunął ją pod siebie. Nim jednak pozwolił opaść sobie na giętkie ciało Strażniczki, obsypał je namiętnymi pocałunkami. Językiem zlizał każdą kroplę wody jaka pozostała na poznaczonej bliznami skórze. I te jej piersi, idealne, pasujące do jego dłoni tak, jakby stworzono je specjalnie dla niego. Zacisnął palce na jedwabistej półkuli i w nagrodę usłyszał cichy pomruk wydobywający się z karminowych ust. Drażnił delikatnie sutki, aż nabrały ciemnoróżowej barwi i stwardniały pod jego dotykiem. Dłońmi masował sprężyste uda, całował je i lizał, aż zaczęła się domagać, by ją w końcu posiadł. Dopiero gdy poczuł, że sam już dłużej nie zniesie tej powolnej tortury, opadł na nią przyciskając ją do pościeli. Począł zagłębiać się w nią zdobywając jej wilgotne wnętrze milimetr po milimetrze, nie pozwalając sobie na szybszy ruch, pragnąc przedłużyć tę chwilę słodkiej agonii. A gdy już wypełnił ją całą, otoczyła go gorąca i ciasna, wtedy rozkołysał ją w jednostajnym rytmie, powoli, bardzo powoli przyśpieszając. Po raz pierwszy doznał tego uczucia, jakby osiągnął swój port macierzysty, jakby powrócił do domu. Wszystko inne nagle przestało się liczyć, była tylko ona, jej ciepłe ciało, zmysłowy zapach, ciche jęki, gdy odnalazł to wrażliwe miejsce wewnątrz niej. _

– _Zev… – nabrzmiały rozkoszą głos wypełniał umysł skrytobójcy przynaglając go. Dłonie Erendis, z początku błądzące po jego ciele, teraz trzymały go mocno w objęciach przyciskając do rozgrzanej skóry. Rozwarła szerzej uda, uniosła biodra wychodząc na spotkanie każdemu pchnięciu i pozwalając, by ich ruchy stały się szybsze, brutalniejsze, głębsze. Aż wreszcie sam zaczął tracić rozeznanie, gdzie kończy się jej ciało a zaczyna jego własne…_

~o~

– Cholerna pogoda – mruknął William przedzierając się przez zarośla. Pędy bluszczu i dzikich jeżyn uparcie czepiały się jego spodni. Mokre poszycie leśne sprawiło, że był przemoczony po pas. Obok niego przemknęła Tara. Jakimś cudem stawiała kroki pośród gąszczu krzewów tak, że nie spowalniały jej marszu. Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się do Strażnika i ominąwszy zwalony pień drzewa, stanęła obok niewielkiej rozpadliny, lustrując uważnie otoczenie.

Po chwili dołączył do niej Will, oczywiście potykając się o spróchniały pień.

Dziewczyna złapała go za ramię nie pozwalając, by wpadł w dół pełen trującego bluszczu. Palcem wskazała na kilka zagłębień w mchu na skraju rowu.

– Kolejne ślady – stwierdziła. Przyklękła przed nimi, badając ich głębokość ręką. – Musiał nieść ciało.

Wiatr poruszył koronami drzew sprawiając, że lodowate krople posypały się im na głowę. Chłopak wzdrygnął się czując, jak woda spływa mu za kołnierz. Tara tylko parsknęła z lekceważeniem.

– Jeśli chcesz, możemy tu rozbić obóz, niedługo się ściemni.

Will przeszedł nad śladami kręcąc głową.

– Jak chcesz – rzuciła za nim, kierując się nieco na lewo. Po zaledwie kilku krokach przystanęła lustrując ślady krwi na liściach paproci.

– Bierzesz pod uwagę, że on może już nie żyć? – odezwała się po chwili, rozglądając się po lesie. Ciemne chmury zasnuły niebo i na dnie boru zmrok zapadał coraz szybciej. Odległe pnie drzew, w mgle unoszącej się nad zielonym dywanem poszycia leśnego sprawiał, że wyglądały jak majestatyczne kolumny.

– Niekoniecznie.

– Sądząc po rozmiarze kałuży krwi…

– Może to nie była jego krew – rzucił zniecierpliwiony.

Tara spojrzała na niego spod włosów opadających mokrą falą na jej czoło. Po chwili jej oczy zwęziły się, a kącik ust uniósł w krzywym uśmieszku.

– No co?

– Tak sobie pomyślałam, bardzo chcesz go odnaleźć żywego...

Will przeczesał mokre włosy spoglądając na dziewczynę z niejasnym przeczuciem, że zaraz usłyszy coś, co go zirytuje.

– W zasadzie elf jest całkiem niczego sobie… sama bym się połakomiła. – Jej usta rozciągnęły się w nieco rubasznym uśmieszku. – Ale nie sądziłam, że ty też masz na niego oko…

Strażnik wydał cichy pomruk frustracji potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Ładna byłaby z was para…

– Zamilcz kobieto – rzucił zniecierpliwiony. – Uratował mi życie. Nie lubię być nikomu nic dłużny.

Tara ruszyła dalej prześlizgując się między gałęziami jałowców.

– Taaak, ciekawe, jak odpłacisz mi za tę małą przysługę. – Spojrzała przez ramię mierząc go wzrokiem drapieżnika, od stóp do głów. Will mruknął coś w rodzaju „wstrętny babsztyl" i ruszył za nią bacznie przyglądając się swoim butom, co pozwoliło mu ukryć rumieńce, jakie wykwitły na jego policzkach.

Zatrzymali się pod starym dębem. Tara rozejrzała się po okolicy. Szybko zapadające ciemności nie dawały szansy na odnalezienie zaginionego aż do nastania świtu.

Zwiadowczyni obeszła dookoła drzewo spoglądając na wyraźne ślady stóp.

– Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy… – mruknął stojąc kilka kroków od Tary, dziewczyna uniosła pytająco brwi.

– No wiesz, Zev i ja…

– Po prostu nigdy nie widziałem cię z dziewkami w tawernie, inni Strażnicy często tam zaglądają. – Zdjęła z ramienia plecak. – Skoro nie chodzi o elfa, może wolisz Oghrena?

Zaśmiała się widząc, jak chłopak krzywi się z obrzydzenia.

– A może coś jest z tobą nie w porządku? – dorzuciła.

– Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. – Naburmuszył się, a jego policzki pokraśniały jeszcze mocniej.

– Cóż, to oznacza chyba, że zostaje ci własna ręka – zaśmiała się gardłowo patrząc na czerwoną twarz chłopaka. – Zgadłam?

– Wiesz co, jesteś gorsza od Oghrena – syknął, odwracając się do niej plecami i udał, że grzebie w swoim pakunku.

– Uch… uznam to za komplement…

Gdzieś w odległości kilkunastu kroków posłyszeli wycie wilka. Najpierw jedno, przeciągłe, tuż przed nimi, potem kilka dochodzących ze znacznej odległości.

– Gdzie wilki, tam i padlina – mruknęła Tara wskazując Strażnikowi kierunek.

~o~

Siedziała przy dogasającym ognisku. Sen nie chciał przyjść, więc postanowiła wziąć kolejną wartę, trzecią pod rząd. Jej podkomendni spali w namiotach porozbijanych wokół ogniska. Przed wieczorem natknęli się na niewielką osadę. Całkowicie opustoszałą. Znaleźli zaledwie kilka ciał, wszystkie należące do ludzi starszych, oraz dwa pomiocie truchła. Tym razem wiedzieli, czego mogą się spodziewać. Dziennik przetłumaczony przez Finna wiele wyjaśniał w tym względzie. Wioska leżała za blisko zejścia na Głębokie Ścieżki. Ludzie musieli zostać porwani. Erendis miała nadzieję, że zdołają odbić chociaż część jeńców.

Do bramy Kal`Hirol było pół dnia drogi po dnie kamienistego wąwozu. Mimo paskudnej pogody i zapadających ciemności, brnęli przez błotniste bezdroża, chcąc dotrzeć do rozpadliny prowadzącej w głąb ziemi. Do czasu, gdy stanęli na skraju urwiska, po którego zboczu wiodły kamienne schody prowadzące do zapomnianego thaigu, zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. Rozbili więc obóz w niewielkiej odległości od przepaści. Oczywiście mogli nie zatrzymywać się na postój, ale strome zejście było dość niebezpieczne za dnia, a co dopiero w nocy. Nie wiadomo, co czekało ich w dole i kiedy będą mogli liczyć na chwilę odpoczynku. Erendis chciała, by jej ludzie byli maksymalnie wypoczęci. Gwardziści nie posiadali takiej wytrzymałości jak Strażnicy, musiała brać pod uwagę ich stan.

Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej zastanawiała się, czy nie przeprowadzić kolejnej rekrutacji. Do tej pory nie wydawało jej się to potrzebne. Od czasu zabicia pomiociej matki i zniknięcia Architekta pomiotów było tak mało, że dziewiątka Strażników wystarczała. Było oczywiście wielu chętnych, ale myśl o tym, że Dołączenie może zakończyć się śmiercią powodowała, że Erendis wcielała śmiałków do gwardii obiecując, że jeśli się wykażą, weźmie ich kandydatury pod uwagę. W minionych latach do Straży wcieliła tylko tych, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia, jak Roger czy Cody, oraz takich, dla których z różnych przyczyn zostanie Strażnikiem było jedynym ratunkiem, jak Adril i Hyrmiel, czy William. Zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami komendantka doszła jednak do wniosku, że czas zasilić szeregi Szarej Straży w Fereldenie.

Westchnęła cicho, naciągnęła na siebie płaszcz chroniąc się przed wilgocią. Zapatrzyła się w ogień. Cały czas starała się skupić na zadaniu, jakie przed nim stało, mimo to kilkakrotnie przyłapała się na gapieniu na horyzont, zastanawianiu się, gdzie jest teraz Zev. Do tego czasu dobrnął już zapewne do Amarantu, z portu co dzień odpływają statki do Kirkwall, a stamtąd droga wiodła przez Starkhaven wprost do Antivy.

Odruchowo sięgnęła do szyi, gdzie na łańcuszku wisiał złoty kolczyk. Powinna go zdjąć, wyrzucić, ale nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Odszedł bez pożegnania. Znowu. Tak będzie lepiej, powtarzała sobie w myślach, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Tęskniła za nim, za zarysem jego sylwetki zawsze dostrzegalnej gdzieś na skraju obszaru widzenia, tęskniła za dźwiękiem jego głosu i zapachem, jaki czuła, gdy był blisko. Nie było go dwa dni, a ona nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Naiwna, głupia i… słaba. Kobieto, powinnaś trzymać się z dala od mężczyzn. Oni sprawiają, że robisz się miękka.

– Powinnaś odpocząć. – Dobiegł ją niski głos gdzieś z boku.

Obróciła twarz spoglądając na Nathaniela. Zwiadowca leżał na swoim posłaniu przyglądając się jej uważnie.

Stwórco, jak długo ją obserwował?

– Nie jestem zmęczona – oświadczyła, podnosząc się ziemi i dokładając kilka zeschłych gałęzi do ognia. Płomień trysnął wysoko i w jego blasku dostrzegła tajemnicze ogniki lśniące w oczach Howe'a. Kiedyś ten tajemniczy, chmurny mężczyzna bardzo ją fascynował –pomyślała. – Szkoda, że nie da się wrócić do przeszłości.

– Powinnaś wypoczywać. Mamy przed sobą ważne zadanie…

– Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – burknęła.

Nate podniósł się ze swojego posłania i usiadł, wydobywając zza paska swój podręczny sztylet.

– Możesz się położyć, posiedzę do rana.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie spod ściągniętych brwi. Naprawdę, ostatnie czego potrzebowała, to żeby ją niańczono. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że Nate widzi więcej niż chciałaby mu pokazać. Od chwili, gdy zajrzała do pokoju zajmowanego przez Zevrana, od chwili, gdy przekonała się, że Antivańczyk wreszcie zrobił to, o co go prosiła i ruszył swoją drogą, zostawiając ją własnemu losowi…. Zaraz… oddychaj głęboko, Erendis. Nate przechylił głowę przewiercając ją swoim stalowym spojrzeniem. Od tamtej chwili nosiła na twarzy maskę grubszą niż zazwyczaj. Maskę spokoju i opanowania, pod nią krył się gniew i żal.

– Nie chce mi się spać – mruknęła.

– Jego odejście wytrąciło cię z równowagi. – Głos Nathaniela był cichy, wyprany z emocji, ale jej wydawało się, że słyszy w nim nutę tryumfu, jakby Howe chciał powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem". Mocowała się przez chwilę ze swoim ognistym temperamentem, starając się nie rzucić mu w twarz, że jej życie uczuciowe to nie jego sprawa. Zamiast tego powiedziała kontrolowanym tonem.

– Spodziewałam się tego.

Zwiadowca wrócił do strugania kawałka drewna, który wyciągnął z plecaka.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

Zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza. Czuła, jak jej policzki czerwienieją. Gniew, gniew wrzał tuż pod powierzchnią płaszcza chłodnej samokontroli. Nate spojrzał na nią i to złamało jej opanowanie, wydawało jej się, że widzi na jego twarzy malującą się litość.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co ci się wydaje – odparła twardo, zaciskając przy tym pięści. Litość, litość jest dla ludzi słabych, żałosnych. Gdy człowiek jest słaby i żałosny, ci, którzy podążają za nim, przestają go cenić i szanować, i odchodzą tak jak… Zev.

– Dis? – Nate odłożył nóż. – Odkąd wyruszyliśmy z twierdzy, błądzisz gdzieś myślami, daleko od obecnych problemów, daleko ode m… – urwał w pół słowa wiedząc, że to nie jest dobry czas na wyznania.

Westchnęła cicho. Nie powinna wyładowywać się na nim. To nie jego wina, że jest wściekła, to nie on kolejny raz zawiódł jej zaufanie. Potarła ręką czoło.

– Jestem rozkojarzona – przyznała.

– Możesz na mnie polegać Dis, ja nigdy bym cię nie zostawił – usłyszała tą szczególną nutę w jego głosie, tą przeznaczoną tylko dla niej.

– Nathaniel, proszę, nie wracajmy do tej rozmowy.

Teraz to w jego oczach dostrzegła rosnący gniew.

– Dlaczego? Dlaczego mamy nie rozmawiać? Boisz się, że cię przekonam, boisz się, że mam rację… – Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca po to tylko, żeby usiąść obok niej. Dłoń położył na jej ramieniu. – Dlaczego się tego boisz, Dis? Ja nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, przecież wiesz, co do ciebie czuję.

Delikatnie, acz stanowczo, odsunęła się od niego, dłoń mężczyzny opadła na kolano.

– Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałam? – zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy. – Czy nie mówiłam od samego początku, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie? To, co jest między nami, to nigdy nie miało szansy, Nate…

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda, ty na to nie pozwalasz Dis, gdybyś tylko zechciała…

– Nie Nathanielu, byłam z tobą szczera, mówiłam, że nie znajdziesz we mnie tego, czego szukasz… ja… my… mówiłam, że to skończy się katastrofą…

– Wcale nie musi – upierał się. – Teraz, gdy go już nie ma…

Warknęła sfrustrowana, czy do tego mężczyzny nic nie dociera? Straciła resztkę opanowania i gdy starał się ją objąć, odtrąciła jego rękę.

– To nic nie zmienia, może go nie być dziesięć lat, może więcej go nie zobaczę, to nie ma znaczenia. Nie mogę ci ofiarować serca, nie mam go… już nie… rozumiesz? – Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że w jej oczach zbierają się łzy.

– Jestem uszkodzona, tego się nie da naprawić – dokończyła, wstając z miejsca. Odeszła w odległy kąt obozu starając się uspokoić.

Nathaniel siedział z ustami ściągniętymi w wąską linię. Zapatrzony w ogień.

_Zawsze był krok za nią, zawsze w cieniu, spragniony tego, co ofiarowywała innym. Przez wszystkie te lata dusił to w sobie powtarzając, że tak widocznie musiało być. Taki był jego los, gonić za niedoścignionym, pragnąć niedostępnego – Erendis Cousland. To on pierwszy ją odkrył, on pierwszy pragnął jej dla siebie, a mimo to zawsze mu się wymykała. Widział ją z Rolandem i mimo że wiedział, że ten związek nie ma szans przetrwania, trzymał się z daleka. Potem usłyszał, że chcą ją wydać za Cailana i ta wieść zrujnowała jego nadzieje na cokolwiek. A gdy wydawało się, że w końcu Erendis jest w zasięgu ręki, Thomas zaczął pisać o niej w swoich listach, snując plany i nadzieje, które paliły serce Nathaniela żywym ogniem. _

_Karta się jednak odwróciła. I to on teraz siedział u jej boku pijąc słodkie wino, wygrzewając stopy przed kominkiem, podziwiając jej piękno. Nie było Gilmore'a, Cailan był już historią, a nawet jego brat odszedł w zapomnienie. Teraz był jego czas._

_Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzali razem wspominając stare, dobre czasy przy lampce wina. W jego towarzystwie Erendis odprężała się do tego stopnia, że kilka razy maska spadła z jej twarzy odsłaniając pełną pasji i uczuć kobietę, która niegdyś rzuciła na niego czar. Na Stwórcę, dzisiaj pierwszy raz po latach słyszał jej śmiech i nie liczyło się, że była już dobrze pijana. Oboje byli i było im z tym dobrze._

_Zwrócił się ku niej, palcem delikatnie muskając jej policzek._

– _Rzęsa. – Pokazał jej palec, gdy podniosła na niego pytające spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i uniosła do ust kieliszek. Jej czerwone usta ledwie musnęły brzegów kryształu. Zanim upiła łyk, nagły impuls kazał Nathanielowi chwycić ją za dłoń. Odsunął kieliszek od jej ust i nachylając się nad jej twarzą, pocałował ją. Jej smak wymieszany z winem był odurzający. Wpił się w jej miękkie wargi z gwałtownością, jedną dłonią ujął ją w pasie przyciągając do siebie, druga znalazła drogę do jej piersi i bezceremonialnie wzięła ją w posiadanie._

_Kobieta jęknęła wprost w usta Howe'a wyginając plecy w łuk, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w niego. Palce mężczyzny skupiły się na twardniejącym sutku, a gdy złapał go przez cienki materiał koszuli Erendis wydała zduszony pomruk i ugryzła go delikatnie w dolną wargę._

_Oderwał się od niej łapiąc oddech. Czuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi, a rumieniec wykwita na twarzy. Smak kobiety, wina i krwi pozostał na jego języku. Cousland pojrzała na niego spod tych swoich długich rzęs, jej oczy lśniły pożądaniem._

– _Skąd to się wzięło? – spytała unosząc dłoń i palcem ocierając ślady krwi z jego wargi._

– _To zawsze tu było – jego głos był niski i zachrypnięty – nie chciałaś tego widzieć._

_Uśmiechnęła się smutno._

– _Byłam świadoma, że to napięcie między nami…_

_Odsunęła się od niego kierując twarz ku kominkowi. W chybotliwym blasku płomieni zdawało mu się, że dostrzega w jej spojrzeniu cierpienie._

– _Gdyby wszystko ułożyło się inaczej... ale po tym wszystkim… – Jej palce nieświadomie powędrowały do łańcuszka zawieszonego na jej szyi. _

– _Dis?_

_Obróciła się do niego, jej dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu._

– _Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Nate, zasługujesz na wszystko, co może ofiarować kochająca kobieta, ja… ja nie mogę ci tego dać…_

– _Nie chcę kochającej kobiety, chcę ciebie, Dis. Wezmę, co mi dasz i nigdy nie zażądam więcej._

_Pokręciła głową._

– _Ja… jestem zepsuta Nate, coś we mnie się złamało i nie da się tego naprawić. Jeśli pozwolę ci na to… – Dotknęła jego piersi. – To będzie katastrofa Nate, prędzej czy później._

– _Nie wierzę – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Gdyby tak było, nie całowałabyś mnie tak – objął ją przyciągając do siebie. Kolejny pocałunek, głęboki i namiętny, jej słowa utonęły w powodzi żądzy. _

Nigdy potem nie wracali do tej rozmowy. Nathaniel niczego od niej nie wymagał, nie pragnął deklaracji miłości, nie potrzebował przyrzeczeń i wyznań. Wystarczyło, że była blisko, wystarczyło, że noce upływały im wypełnione ogniem ciał, namiętnymi jękami, zapachem ich miłości. Oczywiście czasem zastanawiał się nad tym, co w niej było popsute i jaka była tego przyczyna. Zakładał, że to napaść jego ojca na zamek tak ją zdewastowała. Dołączenie niosło ze sobą poważne konsekwencje. Plaga także odcisnęła na niej swoje piętno. Słyszał pogłoski o niej i o Alistairze, dociekaniom nie było końca ale Erendis nigdy nie wspominała zmarłego towarzysza. Aż wreszcie któregoś wieczoru pijany Oghren wspomniał o elfie. Nate nie bardzo się tym przejmował. Zakładał, że skoro skrytobójca powrócił w swoje strony zostawiając ją samą, nie stanowił zagrożenia.

Erendis była jego, może nie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał dawniej, ale to wystarczało. Myślał nawet, że z czasem poskłada ją, że powoli mu się to udaje. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy zobaczył u jej boku Zevrana.

~o~

– W ostatniej chwili – sapnął Will, przeskakując nad martwym wilkiem. Tara wysunęła się zza drzewa zawieszając łuk na ramieniu. Podeszła do wielkiego basiora i dotknęła go butem.

– Będzie ładny kawałek futra – stwierdziła, wyciągając nóż myśliwski zza paska.

William pochylający się nad nieprzytomnym elfem obrócił się do niej patrząc z niedowierzaniem, jak dziewczyna zabiera się do ustrzelonego zwierza.

– Pomóż mi z nim.

Tara uniosła na niego oczy.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on jeszcze żyje?

Will warknął coś przez zęby. Dotknął dłonią szyi rannego. Pod palcami wyczuł słabe tętno.

– Żyje, ale jeśli mi nie pomożesz, nie wiem, jak długo.

Dziewczyna wygrzebała kilka fiolek z czerwonawym płynem z torby.

– Masz, ale to marnotrawstwo, jakby mnie kto pytał. On i tak nie przeżyje.

– Nikt cię nie pyta. A teraz pomóż mi z tymi linami. Musimy go przetransportować do zamku.

– I może mam go razem z tobą nieść całą drogę? Niedoczekanie.

Will odciął sznury przytrzymujące ręce elfa ponad jego głową. Położył nieprzytomnego na trawie obracając go na brzuch. Obejrzał wąską i głęboką ranę zadaną sztyletem w plecy.

– Miał kupę szczęści, że nie wykitował na miejscu – usłyszał głos Tary tuż nad sobą. – Trzeba to opatrzyć i nakarmić go tym paskudztwem – Wskazała fiolki. – Naprawdę nie wiem chłopie, jak ty mi się za to odwdzięczysz – wymruczała mu do ucha.

~o~

Lustrowali właśnie jedno z zejść prowadzących w głąb jaskiń, gdy Adril poinformował ją, że na horyzoncie zauważono trzech jeźdźców. Erendis wraz z Nathanielem i Oghrenem wspięli się na jedno z urwisk chcąc zobaczyć, kto się do nich zbliża.

– Chyba nie mają na sobie zbroi. – Oghren przyłożył rękę do czoła osłaniając oczy przed słońcem, które tego ranka ukazało się w końcu zza chmur.

– Gdyby byli opancerzeni, konie z pewnością nie poruszałyby się z taką łatwością po grząskim terenie – wymruczała Erendis, czując w brzuchy nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Ktokolwiek nadjeżdżał, bardzo się śpieszył.

– Wydaje mi się… – zaczął Nathaniel, który z ich trojga miał najlepszy wzrok. – To… to chyba Roger.

Erendis potarła ręką czoło mając wrażenie, że mrowienie w brzuchu przesuwa się w stronę serca. Od wczorajszego wieczoru wiedziała, że coś widzi w powietrzu. Jeśli to rzeczywiście Roger, oznaczało to poważne kłopoty. Tylko w takim wypadku pozostawiony w zamku Strażnik miał powód, by opuścić Twierdzę. Zastanawiała się, czy to jakaś sprawa związana z Denmarem, może Anora znów postanowiła uprzykrzyć jej życie, pomioty zaatakowały albo coś się stało Fergusowi.

Gdy parę minut później ekstemplariusz zeskoczył z konia, po jego minie poznała, że przeczucie ją nie myliło.

– Komendantko, myślałem, że nie dogonię was, nim zejdziecie pod ziemię.

– Co się stało? – zapytała prosto z mostu.

– Może lepiej będzie jeśli znajdziemy jakieś miejsce…

Skinęła głową prowadząc go ku swojemu namiotowi. Kiwnięciem głowy dała znać Nathanielowi, by jej towarzyszył.

Gdy stali już w środku, Roger wyjął niewielki pakunek zza skórzanej kurtki i podał go komendantce. Erendis położyła go na składanym stoliku i zaczęła rozwijać, zaciekawiona, co takiego zawierał pakunek. Gdy odwinęła już materiał i spod ostatniej warstwy dostrzegła ostrze z czerwonej stali, nagły dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Odwinęła resztę materiału drżącą ręką dotykając rękojeści ze srebrnorytu, zdobioną motywami roślinnymi z masy perłowej. Na ostrzu i głowicy widać było ślady zakrzepłej krwi. Obok leżała niewielka spinka. Szafirowe oczko połyskiwało w promieniach słońca padających do namiotu przez otwór wejściowy.

Nathaniel zlustrował zawartość pakunku i ze ściągniętymi brwiami zwrócił się do Rogera.

– Przyjechałeś w takim pośpiechu, by dostarczyć sztylet?

Erendis nie dziwiła się, że go nie poznawał, ona natomiast poznałaby go wszędzie. Dwa takie cuda wykonał Wade na jej zamówienie, tuż przed Zjazdem przed trzema laty.

– Zostawiłeś Willa w twierdzy samego?

– Wiliam nie jest dzieckiem, poradzi sobie – usłyszał szorstki głos Erendis. Coś w tonie jej wypowiedzi zmusiło go, by obrócił się do niej. Stała z rękami zaciśniętym tak mocno na rękojeści noża, że zbielały jej knykcie. Co takiego niezwykłego było w tym sztylecie? – myślał Howe i nagle pojął, czemu ostrze wydawał mu się znajome.

– W zasadzie Williama nie ma w twierdzy – mruknął Roger. – Szuka ciała.

Nate przeniósł wzrok z komendantki na ekstemplariusza.

– Mów – wymruczała Erendis przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Po waszym wyjeździe rozmawiałem z Garavelem, powiedział, że Zevran udał się na inspekcję jednego z opustoszałych budynków…

Nate poruszył się niespokojnie, oznaczało to, że elf nie opuścił twierdzy, tak jak sądziła Erendis. Więc gdzie się podziewał?

– Na miejscu znaleźliśmy spinkę i sztylet w sporej kałuży krwi.

– Jak dużej? – Głos Erendis był niemal niedosłyszalny.

– Rana mogła być śmiertelna. William wraz z Tarą znaleźli ślady, prowadziły do podziemnego tunelu, którym dostarczano wodę do twierdzy, stamtąd trop prowadził do puszczy na południowym zboczu.

Wiadomości, jakie dostarczył Roger powoli wpływały do umysłu Howe'a. A więc Arainai węszył wkoło twierdzy i musiał natknąć się na wytatuowanych skrytobójców. Nate spojrzał na komendantkę. Jej twarz była niczym maska pozbawiona emocji, jedynie bladość jej policzków i drżenie palców zdradzało stan w jaki obecnie musiała się znajdować.

– Kiedy Garavel… rozmawiał z nim…?

– Z samego rana w dniu, gdy wyruszyliście.

– A więc gdy szykowaliśmy się do drogi, on musiał natrafić na jakiś ślad i… – Nate przerwał widząc jak Erendis zaciska mocno powieki. Jej twarz pozostawała nadal nieodgadniona, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię zbielały. Jedynie szybko unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa świadczyć mogła o tym, jak bardzo wieści przywiezione przez Strażnika wytrąciły ją z równowagi. Nathaniel znał ją na tyle, żeby domyślać się jaki huragan uczuć i myśli wirował wewnątrz Erendis.

– Jeśli wrócimy i przeszukamy las, być może…

– Znajdziemy ciało – dokończyła za niego, jej głos twardy niczym stal.

– Mamy ważniejsze sprawy – przypomniał Nate. – Pomioty mają jeńców, może uda nam się ich odbić.

Erendis przytaknęła, chociaż miał wrażenie, że mięśnie jej szczęki poruszyły się, gdy zacisnęła zęby. Roger także musiał to dostrzec.

– Może to nie jego krew – starał się ją przekonać.

Pokręciła głową. Doskonale wiedziała, że Zev nigdy dobrowolnie nie wyzbyłby się sztyletów, które mu podarowała, za bardzo sobie je cenił. I jeszcze ta spinka. Miała ją na włosach na pogrzebie Cody'iego, musiała nie zdjąć wszystkich po uroczystości, pewnie podczas ich wspólnej nocy wysunęła się z jej włosów. I Zev miał ją przy sobie. Poczuła ucisk w klatce piersiowej i nagle cały świat zawirował przed jej oczami. Potrzebowała powietrza, natychmiast.

– Odpocznij i wracaj do Twierdzy – zwróciła się do ekstemplariusza, po czym szybkim krokiem opuściła namiot.

~o~

Poruszali się wysoko sklepionym tunelem. Po bokach stały popękane statuy krasnoludzkich Patronów pokrytych grubą warstwą pyłu. Bogato rzeźbione wsporniki ponad ich głowami były potrzaskane i niekompletne, w niektórych miejscach, zamiast eleganckich, rzeźbionych bloków, ściany podparto byle jak ociosanymi bryłami granitu.

– Te oryginalne zostały zastąpione innymi. – Oghren wskazał jej dwie spośród szeregu kolumn wspierających sufit.

– Ktoś nie chciał, żeby przejście się zawaliło – mruknęła Erendis rozwijając mapę. Spojrzała na plan.

– To przejście powinno być blisko – Odezwał się za nią Nate. Komendantka przytaknęła i ruszyła dalej prowadząc kolumnę ciężko opancerzonych gwardzistów w głąb Głębokich Ścieżek.

Nathaniel podążał za nią zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. Od chwili, gdy znalazł ją stojącą na skraju rozpadliny, miał wrażenie, że coś bardzo niedobrego się z nią dzieje. Oczywiście przypuszczał, że wieści o zaginięciu Zevrana musiały nią wstrząsnąć. Jednak głębie cierpienia, jakie zobaczył w jej oczach, zadziwiło go. Ten elf, ten skrytobójca, musiał zajść jej głęboko za skórę. Wyraz przepastnej rozpaczy w oczach Erendis znikł w mgnieniu oka, gdy do niej podszedł i kobieta wydawała się spokojna. Jednak teraz, gdy na nią spoglądał, widział w jej chodzie, w każdym ruchu, każdym geście, napięcie.

Doszli wreszcie do zaułku, gdzie miał rozpoczynać się wąski tunel prowadzący do ukrytego laboratorium.

– Nic tu nie ma – mruknął zdezorientowany Nathaniel. – Może się pomyliliśmy?

Adril podszedł do wskazanej ściany. Granit przeplatał się tu z ciemnym bazaltem.  
Zaułek wyglądał jak niedokończony tunel. Starożytni mieli widocznie jakieś plany co do tego korytarza, ale zrezygnowali z dalszej budowy, lub nie zdążyli jej dokończyć, nim przyszły pomioty.

Hyrmiel poszedł za przykładem brata przesuwając się wzdłuż ściany. W końcu gwizdnął cicho i wskazał na wąską szczelinę, która widoczna była w rogu. Erendis podeszła do elfa przyglądając się ciekawie pęknięciu. Wyciągnęła rękę i nie natrafiła na opór. Ściana przed nią była jedynie złudzeniem. Z daleka niedostrzegalne, gdy podeszła na kilka kroków, było już widoczne przejście. Wąski tunel prowadził w głąb litej skały, topornie ociosany, bez wsporników i z nierówno wykutym chodnikiem, musiał być stworzony przez pomioty.

– Adril, Hyrmiel, chyba pora na mały zwiad – mruknęła komendantka wskazując głową otwór. Obaj wyszczerzyli się do niej i z dłońmi na mieczach wsunęli się bezszelestnie w przejście.

~o~

Poruszali się cicho, nie naruszając żadnego kamienia na swej ścieżce. Zawsze tak było, niezależnie, czy były to leśne ostępy, czy pełne pyłu jaskinie, oni pozostawali niezauważeni, bezszelestni. Posuwając się wzdłuż przeciwległych ścian, skryci w mroku, z dłońmi na rękojeściach sztyletów, łowili uszami najróżniejsze odgłosy. Dźwięk spadających kropli wody gdzieś z prawej, cichy kwik bryłkowca z lewej, odgłosy ciężkich kroków, odbijających się echem ponad nimi. Jeden krok dalej i obaj wyczuli delikatne podzwanianie w uszach, krew w ich żyłach przemówiła.

Bracia skinęli jeden drugiemu i wyciągnęli łuki. Gdy wyłonili się zza potężnego skalnego nawisu nadal kryjąc się w cieniu, przywitał ich widok trzech hurloków stojących wokół prowizorycznego ogniska. Dwaj padli od razu, trzeci zdołał zrobić dwa kroki w tył, gdy Adril poderżnął mu gardło płynnym cięciem.

Poruszali się dalej bez przeszkód wąskim tunelem, na jego końcu otwierała się szeroka przestrzeń. Dalijczycy przycupnęli na skraju lustrując jaskinię. Było ona obszerna, z trzema naturalnymi kolumnami podtrzymującymi sklepienie. Czerwone jęzory lawy spływały z przeciwległej ściany rzucając światło na to, co działo się w dole. Z tej odległości pomioty wydawały się być maleńkie niczym mrówki. Zwiadowcy naliczyli ich około trzydziestu. Większość z nich nosiła lekkie pancerze pozszywane z kawałków skór. Gdzieś jednak musieli być ciężkozbrojni opancerzeni w żelazne płyty, Dalijczycy bowiem nadal słyszeli wyraźne podzwanianie metalowych kolczug.

Bracia porozumieli się bez słów, a za pomocą gestów, tak jak to robili za czasów swoich wędrówek po breciliańskich matecznikach.

Mieli dokonać zwiadu, kamienna kolumna przesłaniała im jednak widok na odległą część jaskini. Obaj puścili się wąską dróżką prowadzącą w prawo, posuwając się w cieniu skał wiszących nad nimi pozostawali niezauważeni dla oczy pomiotów w dole. Odległość była tak duża, że ledwo wyczuwali wrogów, byli więc pewni, że ich obecność nie zostanie wykryta zbyt szybko.

Po chwili zobaczyli, co kryło się za kamiennym filarem. Na przeciwległej ścianie, wczepiony w bazaltowe zbocze, rozciągał się szeroki taras. Do niego wiodły strome schody. Za nim, w litej skale wykuto fantazyjne portale, wiodące zapewne do ukrytych w głębi komnat. Budowle na dnie jaskini były w kiepskim stanie. Z góry Dalijczycy dostrzegli wysokie kamienne ściany, które niegdyś stanowiły domostwa jakiegoś dawno opuszczonego thaigu. Obecnie resztki kamiennych łuków, na których wspierały się kiedyś sufity, groziły zawaleniem. Wewnątrz kamiennych labiryntów dostrzegli krzątające się pomioty przenoszące beczki i worki. W zagrodzie bliżej schodów siedziała garstka skutych więźniów. Ich nogi i ręce opasały ciężkie metalowe kajdany uniemożliwiające swobodne chodzenie, czy też wyprostowanie się. W zagrodzie pozostawały głównie kobiety i dzieci. Nawet z tej odległości można było dostrzec wyraz przerażenia i beznadziei malujący się na ich twarzach.

Hyrmiel zapatrzył się na wynędzniałych i wychudzonych shemów leżących w brudzie, pokrytych błotem i krwią, i po raz pierwszy naprawdę było mu ich szkoda.

Adril wskazał mu ręką taras. W ciemnym otworze prowadzącym w głąb jaskiń dostrzegli blask pochodni. W przejściu pojawiła się wysoka postać. Pomiot, być może mag, dzierżący w dłoni kostur zakończony czerwoną kulą, najwyraźniej wydawał rozkazy otaczającym go genlokom. Kilku z nich zbiegło pokracznie po schodach kierując się wprost do zagrody z jeńcami. Szponiaste łapy sięgnęły pośród tłoczącego się w przerażeniu tłumu więźniów po to, by wyłowić z niego jasnowłosą kobietę.

Wywlekli ją za włosy, rzucającą się i próbującą uwolnić ze szponów. Gdy jej wysoki, wibrujący krzyk dotarł do uszu łowców, ręka Adrila odruchowo powędrowała do kołczanu. Pisk ciągniętej po ziemi dziewczyny poruszył nie całkiem zakrzepłe wspomnienia, ukryte na dnie jego serca.

_Sznur wpijał mu się w nadgarstki za każdym razem, gdy próbował poruszyć nogami. Musiał rozbujać się tak, by sięgnąć stopami do pnia drzewa. Zamiast tego uzyskał tyle, że okręcał się wokół własnej osi. Za każdym razem, gdy wykonywał pełny obrót, przed jego oczami widział Hyrmiela zawieszonego tak jak on, za ręce, na sznurze, u wysokiej gałęzi drzewa. Tyle, że jego brat był nieprzytomny, stróżka krwi spływała z otwartej rany w jego boku, na twarzy pozostawała zaschła krew w miejscu, gdzie dostał rękojeścią dwuręcznego miecza. _

_Niepokoił go stan brata, ale to obawa o Nerise zżerała jego umysł od chwili, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Ona musiała gdzieś tu być, pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że padła pierwsza od uderzenia tarczą, ale żaden z napastników nie dokończył dzieła mieczem._

_Mimo nasilającego się bólu w rękach i głośnego dudnienia w głowie, nie przestawał się kręcić. _

_Ogniska w obozie myśliwych przygasły i, jak domyślał się, pora kolacji już minęła._

_Nagle wieczorną ciszę przerwał zdławiony krzyk. Adril zamarł. Poznałby ten głos na końcu świata. Kobiecy przeciągły jęk boleśnie ranił jego uszy, potem dało się słyszećć śmiechy kilku shemów. Gorąca furia przetoczyła się przez jego ciało, gdy dostrzegł złotowłosą, półnagą elfkę, wyciągniętą za włosy z jednego z namiotów. Nerise wiła się i szarpała z oprawcami do chwili, gdy umięśniona ręka wymierzyła jej prawy sierpowy i dziewczyna upadła na trawę. Mężczyzna pochylił się na nią i zdarł z jej poobijanego ciała, rozerwaną już w kilku miejscach, koszulę. Gdy próbowała odczołgać się od niego, złapał ją za nogi i przyciągnął do siebie więżąc jej dłonie w brutalnym uścisku. Pochylił się nad nią trzymając drugą ręką za jej szczupłą szyję zmuszając, by na niego patrzała. Nerise zduszonym głosem wychrypiała kilka obelg i plunęła mu w twarz. Na to mężczyzna uderzył ją po raz kolejny, tym razem sprawiając, że ucichła. Teraz już się nie wyrywała. Myśliwy powoli rozpiął spodnie, i uklęknął między jej kolanami, śmiejąc się i mrucząc coś do swoich kamratów stojących obok. Jej rozdzierający jęk i przeciągłe wycie przyjmował z widocznym zadowoleniem. Jego towarzysze przypatrywali się temu z ciekawością, czekając na swoją kolej. _

_Adril chciał krzyczeć, ale z pomiędzy spierzchniętych ust wydobył się ledwie syk. W myślach rzucał wszystkie dalijskie klątwy i przekleństwa na głowy tych szemów. Furia w nim wzbierająca sprawiła, że zaczął miotać się we wszystkie strony. Rozkołysał się na tyle by uchwycić nogami Hyrmiela. Trzymając go udami, zwolnił na tyle ręce, by móc wysunąć je z więzów._

Hyrmiel uchwycił jego dłoń, nim zdołał oprzeć strzałę na cięciwę. Elf pokręcił głową, choć Adril widział ten sam błysk w oczach brata, tą samą zaciętość w jego ostrych rysach twarzy. Krzyk nieznanej shemleńskiej dziewczyny i w nim obudził bolesne wspomnienia.

~o~

Wokół niej walka stawała się coraz bardziej zażarta. Jej ludzie rozproszyli się pomiędzy wąskimi uliczkami zrujnowanego thaigu. Na początku jej plan działał bezbłędnie. Podczas gdy Oghren z liczną grupą toporników ściągnął na siebie impet pierwszego natarcia, łucznicy pod wodzą Nathaniela zaszli wroga od lewej flanki celując w plecy bestii. Adril i Hyrmiel przedostali się do jeńców. Przed bitwą prosili ją, by pozwoliła im spróbować odbić uwięzione kobiety i dzieci, domyślała się, o co im chodziło. Bethany stojąca za Nathanielem doskonale dawała sobie radę z wzmacniającymi zaklęciami, od czasu do czasu częstując wrogów deszczem ognia. Erendis i jej przyboczni szybko utorowali sobie drogę ku schodom wiodącym na taras.

Na samym skraju dostrzegła wysoką postać o powykręcanych członkach i zdeformowanej twarzy. Istota, odziana w długie szaty maga, spojrzała na nią i Erendis dostrzegła w jej oczach cień inteligencji. Pomioci mag przechylił głowę obnażając pożółkłe zęby w grymasie, który przypominał koszmarny uśmiech. Coś w jego twarzy, ruchach przypominało jej Architekta.

Cousland, nie czekając na swoich ludzi, zaczęła biec po schodach. Napędzana czystą adrenaliną pokonała kilku przybocznych maga z łatwością unikając ich długich ostrzy. Czarnoksiężnik cofnął się ku tunelowi, zza jego pleców wypadło kilkunastu ciężkozbrojnych hurloków alfa.

Nim zdołała rzucić się na nich, gdzieś za sobą usłyszała wycie wilków. Oszalałe bestie zostały wypuszczone z tuneli we wschodniej ścianie. Olbrzymie, wściekłe, rozpędzone potwory przemknęły pomiędzy szeregiem toporników przełamując pierwszą linię i wpadły pomiędzy łuczników. Nastał prawdziwy chaos. Komendantka wykrzyczała kilka komend swojej grupie nakazując im wesprzeć toporników, sama jednak nie miała zamiaru się cofać.

Serce głośno waliło w jej piersi, krew śpiewała w niej zagłuszając niemal całkowicie odgłosy bitwy toczącej się za jej plecami. Gniew kipiał w żyłach, mięśniach, w każdym skrawku ciała. Każdy ruch, uderzenie, cięcie, było niczym wyładowanie energii. W jej oczach palił się płomień, pole widzenia zasnuwała karmazynowa mgła. Wiedziała co się z nią działo. Rozpacz, ból, poczucie osamotnienia, to wszystko tak łatwo przeradzało się w gniew, a gniew było łatwo ukierunkować.

Wyjące Ostrze w jej dłoni wznosiło się i opadało. Godło gryfów na tarczy całkowicie zakryła cuchnąca posoka pomiotów. Ona sama była skąpana we krwi, jej włosy skleiły się w ciemne strąki przylegając do spoconej twarzy.

Powaliła ostatniego z hurloków uderzeniem tarczy, po czym zatopiła miecz w jego trzewiach, nie odwróciła się nawet by sprawdzić, czy ktoś z jej ludzi idzie za nią. Niepomna na nawoływania Oghrena ani na krzyk Nathaniela, wskoczyła do tunelu, w którym znikł mag.

W tej chwili nie analizowała, nie myślała, była energią, furią i zagładą każdego pomiota na jej drodze. To był szał, o jakim mówił jej Oghren, furia berserkera. Do tej pory tylko raz tego doświadczyła.

_Rendon zaśmiał się szczekliwie, jego poorana zmarszczkami twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie przypominającym uśmiech cynika. Stał w lekkim rozkroku tak pewny siebie, dumny ze zniszczenia, jakie dokonał. Jego pogardliwe słowa nadal dźwięczały w jej uszach. Bezbrzeżny smutek, samotność, jaką odczuwała po stracie rodziny, w obliczu sprawcy wszystkich jej nieszczęść zaczęły nagle unosić się na falach potwornego gniewu. Furia zalała ją nieokiełznaną falą i Erendis wystrzeliła do przodu, nim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać. Pole widzenia zawęziło się do tej jednej, znienawidzonej sylwetki, która tyle razy prześladowała ją we śnie i na jawie. Była szybka, była silna i nieustraszona. Miecz Howe'a nie mógł jej drasnąć, sztylet nie sięgnął jej ciała. A gdy wreszcie uderzyła w niego z całym impetem tarczą, posyłając go na posadzkę, gdy przyłożyła miecz do jego piersi, dostrzegła w jego oczach przerażenie. Upajała się tym strachem, czując jak jej miecz wbija się w jego ciało, widząc, jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie bólu. Upajała się jego przeciągłym jękiem, gdy przekręciła miecz wwiercając się w jego wnętrzności. _

_Nawet wtedy, gdy skonał ze słowami „zasłużyłem na więcej", nie przestała dźgać z furią jego ciała. Chciała zadać mu ból, tak szybka śmierć wydawała jej się zbyt litościwa, nienawiść w jej sercu nie ostygła, gniew nie opadł. Wszystko tonęło w rubinowej poświacie, wszystko odpłynęło, był tylko szał…_

_Dopiero po chwili poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zev podszedł do niej zatrzymując jej rękę, nadal wymierzającą ciosy martwemu Howe`owi. Delikatnie odebrał jej miecz z ręki i dłonią sięgnął jej policzka, odwracając jej głowę tak, by mogła spojrzeć w jego bursztynowe oczy._

– _Już wystarczy, Cara – szepnął, gładząc palcem jej rozciętą wargę._

_Jego ciepły, głęboki głos przebił się przez chmury spowijające jej umysł. Sprawił, że nagle opadło z niej całe napięcie i nie rozumiejąc, co tak naprawdę się z nią działo, padła w jego ramiona zanosząc się płaczem. _

Tym razem jednak nie było przy niej Zevrana, ani jego ciepłej dłoni, ani jego naznaczonego śpiewnym akcentem jedwabistego głosu. Nie było go i nie miał kto powstrzymać jej, gdy zatraciła się w szaleństwie.

Nawet głos Nathaniela, nabrzmiały od strachu, nie zdołał jej zatrzymać.

– Erendis! Nie! To pułapka!


	17. Iluzja

~o~

Głośne dudnienie przetoczyło się gdzieś ponad nią, z sufitu posypały się pył i drobne kamienie. Poczuła silny podmuch powietrza na swoich plecach. Gdzieś w głębi zaćmionego furią umysłu pojęła, że jedyna droga wyjścia została odcięta. Była sama, przed nią wąski tunel prowadzący w głąb skały. Kilka kroków za zakrętem zagrodzili jej drogę. Pięciu. Zaśmiała się sama do siebie rąbiąc mieczem. Pięć trucheł pozostało za nią, gdy pobiegła dalej.

Nie dbając o to, że wpada prosto w zastawione sidła, wkroczyła do okrągłej sali. Jej gładki strop podtrzymywały dwie bazaltowe kolumny. Pomiędzy nimi dostrzegła powykręcaną sylwetkę maga. Stał tam, czekał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Kątem oka widziała łuczników ledwo zauważalnych w cieniu kamiennych posągów ustawionych po bokach.

Rozpoczęła swój taniec z gracją i pewnością, jaką daje długoletni trening. Poruszała się po kole, przeskakując pomiędzy statuami, zasłaniając się przed strzałami swoją tarczą, metodycznie mordując stojących na jej drodze hurloków. Była niemal zawiedziona, że tak łatwo jej poszło. Gniew, pełzający w jej wnętrzu niczym płomień, czynił ją odporną na wszelkie rany. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ma rozcięty policzek, że jej udo krwawi z szerokiej rany zadanej trującym ostrzem, że jej pęknięty obojczyk nie jest dłużej w stanie unieść tarczy.

Stanęła naprzeciw swego wroga patrząc w jego płonące żółcią ślepia. Mag przez chwilę mierzył ją wzrokiem. Dobrze znała to, co wyzierało z jego kaprawych oczu. To była czysta nienawiść, prymitywna żądza mordu, odwetu.

– Nadeszła chwila konfrontacji. – Jego głos był niski, przypominał syk węża.

– Nadeszła chwila twej śmierci – wymruczała.

Stwór przekrzywił głowę dłonią kreśląc znaki w powietrzu. Nie zaskoczył jej, to było jedno z dobrze jej znanych zaklęć. Kula ognia rozbłysła w jego szponach i pofrunęła w jej stronę. Była jednak szybsza. Uskoczyła w bok, przekoziołkowała na lewo, wstając o dwa korki bliżej czarnoksiężnika.

– Tyle w tobie gniewu. – Pomiot znów zaczął wodzić palcami w powietrzu. – Tyle smutku.

– Zamknij się – warknęła.

– Poznaję to w twoich oczach, ty też kogoś straciłaś, widzę… widzę pustkę.

Te słowa były jak sztylet prosto w jej serce. Ruszyła do przodu pochylając się, gdy tuż nad jej głową przeleciała błyskawica. Była krok od maga, jej Wyjące Ostrze rozbłysło runą mrozu, miecz zatrzymał się jednak na pomiocim kosturze.

Stanęli twarzą w twarz. Istota o zdeformowanych policzkach, koślawych oczach i zwiędłych ustach oraz ona, Strażniczka.

– Samotność i desperacja – wycedził stwór.

– Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – szepnęła. Jego słowa, tak prawdziwe, sprawiły, że znikł gdzieś szał berserkera. Bez niego czuła się słaba, obolała, zagubiona.

– Czy wiem coś o desperacji, samotności, stracie?

Odrzucił ją do tyłu i wymierzył cios z góry, zdołała zasłonić się tarczą zaciskając zęby, gdy nadwyrężone ramię przeszył spazm bólu.

– Kiedyś nie byłem sam… kiedyś miałem ojca… mentora… – Ognista kula osmoliła jej naramiennik. – Który chciał nas wywieść z mroku, który szukał waszej pomocy w opanowaniu Plagi.

– Architekt – powiedziała.

– Nasz ojciec, nasz wybawca.

Pomiot skrócił do niej dystans, zawinął kosturem ponad głową, pragnąc zdzielić ją kolejny raz w tarczę. Uskoczyła, jej miecz niemal drasnął jego artretyczne ramię.

– Przegnałaś go, zamiast udzielić wsparcia. Groziłaś, osaczyłaś, aż musiał odejść. Zostawił nas samych.

– Powinieneś pogodzić się z myślą, że nic dla niego nie znaczyliście.

Potwór zawył przeciągle, w jego lewej ręce błysnął sztylet. Ruszył na nią z szybkością, której się nie spodziewała, miał dłuższe kończyny i nie był ranny, miał przewagę. Krótka wymiana ciosów i Erendis musiała się wycofać, okrążając filar miała czas, by złapać oddech.

– Opiekował się nami, był wspaniałomyślny, szczodry, ale ty… – Wskazał na nią sztyletem. – Ty w swej krótkowzroczności nie byłaś w stanie wejrzeć poza rasową nienawiść.

– Takie trudne słowa w twoich ustach – zaśmiała się, zachodząc go od prawej. Stwór zmrużył ślepia przeszywając ją spojrzeniem.

– Nic w tobie nie zostało, tylko nienawiść i gniew, śmierć stąpa krok za tobą, zabiera to, co kochasz…

Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. To było tak, jakby mag czytał jej myśli, kto wie, może właśnie to robił.

– Zapłacisz dzisiaj – wysyczał – a gdy cię nie będzie, on do nas wróci, zobaczy jak wiele zdziałaliśmy i razem stworzymy nowy świat. Strażnicy nie będą nam potrzebni, by wyzwolić nas od Pieśni. Są nas miliony, będą nas miliony, zalejemy świat, stworzymy nowy porządek.

Przypomniała sobie rozmowę z Architektem. On chciał dać swemu gatunkowi możliwość przeżycia, ona uważała, że wolna wola i inteligencja sprawi, że staną się podobni ludziom, żądni władzy. Okazało się, że miała rację, ten mag był na to dowodem.

– Wypaczyłeś jego naukę, on chciał dać wam umiejętność tworzenia, ale wy umiecie tylko niszczyć. Właśnie dlatego odszedł. Nie zobaczysz go więcej.

Ruszyła do natarcia wybijając tarczą sztylet z jego ręki. Miecz zablokował kostur mierzący w jej ciemię. Sprawnie wymierzony kopniak w kolano stwora posłał go na klęczki. Uderzyła brzegiem tarczy w jego pokrytą naroślami głowę, posyłając go na plecy. Miecz ześliznął się po gładkim stelu kostura odcinając zniekształcone palce. Mag wyszczerzy zęby w potwornym uśmiechu.

– Zginę dzisiaj, ale zabiorę cię ze sobą, a on powróci do swych dzieci.

– Mimo wyzwolenia, jakie ci ofiarował, jesteś nadal tylko głupim pomiotem – wyszeptała odrzucając tarczę i wyciągając zza pasa Zevranowy sztylet. Szybkim ruchem przebiła korpus pomiota. Wewnątrz jego ciała zabłysł żółty płomień. Poczuła to, w powietrzu rozszedł się metaliczny zapach lyrium. W chwili, gdy przez otwór zadany sztyletem wytrysnęło czerwonawe światło pojęła, że jego śmierć uwolniła zaklęcie. Skupiła się z całej siły, przypominając sobie tego, czego uczył ją Alistair, nim jednak zdołała rozproszyć czar, potężna fala kinetyczna odrzuciła ją do tyłu. Filary zaczęły się chwiać. Szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrzyła, jak kolumny kruszą się i opadają na posadzkę, a za nimi opada sklepienie. Miała na tyle przytomności, by odsunąć się w najdalszy kraniec jaskini. Ukryć w pęknięciu, które powstało, gdy potężne bloki strzaskały kamienną posadzkę. Huk ją ogłuszył, pył oślepił, usłyszała trzask nad sobą, a potem nadeszła ciemność.

~o~

– _Zev – jej głos przepadł bez echa we mgle. Szła na oślep pomiędzy kłębami pary. Miękkie podłoże tłumiło jej kroki. W oddali, w szarości, dostrzegła wysokie kontury. Kolumny – pomyślała. Zbliżając się powoli, doleciały ją mnogie dźwięki. Gdzieś z prawej słychać było plusk wody prześlizgującej się po kamieniach, wokół cykały świerszcze, ponad jej głową śpiewały ptaki. Liście szeleściły na wietrze. Uniosła twarz do góry i pojęła, że to co brała za kolumny, było drzewami. Szereg majestatycznych olch, topoli i brzóz rozciągał się w każdym kierunku, w którym się zwróciła._

_Wiatr niósł zapach opadłych liści, leśnych kwiatów i poziomek. _

_W jednej chwili mgła się rozwiała i zrozumiała, że zna to miejsce, to była Brecilian. Potężna puszcza, pełna cieni z przeszłości, tajemnicza, niebezpieczna. Nie. Tu nie było nic niebezpiecznego, groźnego. Słońce przeświecało przez zielone liście, nad strumieniem unosiła się mgła, zieleń mchu, kolory polnych kwiatów były tak żywe. Gdzieś obok nieśpiesznie przebiegła sarna. Na ramieniu dziewczyny przysiadł niebieski motyl, pomachał skrzydłami ukazując cały urok swoich barw, od jasnego turkusa po głęboki granat. Pomachał i odleciał w ślad za sarną._

_Była zauroczona, zahipnotyzowana otoczeniem. Miała ochotę pobiec za nimi, puścić się w tan po lesie, ubrana w modrą sukienkę, z bosymi stopami, z rozplecionym warkoczem._

_Poszła za motylem przeskakując przez kępki traw, przystając, by zerwać kolorowe kwiaty. Jej ręce zaczęły same wić wianek, to dziw, że w ogóle pamiętała jak się to robi. Szary królik przebiegł jej drogę i zaśmiała się widząc, jak śmiesznie marszczy nos, jego czarne oczka wpatrzone w nią z ciekawością, nie bojaźnią. Założyła wianek na głowę i poszła dalej. _

_Wyszła na niewielką polanę, nieopodal rósł starożytny dąb, jego wielkie konary rozpościerały się ponad niewielkim oczkiem wodnym. Obróciła się w lewo zaintrygowana. Na niewielkiej przestrzeni stał rozstawiony obóz. Nieco z boku wóz z dachem z białego płótna, jeszcze dalej niewielki szałas i osobny stos przygotowany do rozpalenia._

_To był ich obóz. Doskonale wiedziała, że namiot tuż przy dębie jest jej, na lewo był namiot Leliany, z prawej przy stawie rozbiła namiot Wynne, dalej stał szałas Zevrana. A naprzeciw niego był…_

_Posłyszała odgłosy kroków. Doskonale znany, energiczny chód. Obróciła się czując, jak jej serce wypełnia się dawno nieodczuwanym spokojem._

– _Alistair?_

~o~

Osłonił usta i nos chusteczką chroniąc się od pyłu wirującego w powietrzu. Jego oczy łzawiły, płuca piekły od wdychanego kurzu. Przeskakiwał pomiędzy roztrzaskanymi blokami. Z drugiej strony jaskini doszedł go gwizd.

– Tu jest jej tarcza. – Silny żeński głos przebił się przez głośne dudnienie dochodzące gdzieś z głębi korytarzy.

– Ona musi gdzieś tu być – szeptał. Pod jednym z bazaltowych głazów dojrzał skrawek tuniki. Zacisnął mocno zęby. Musiał wiedzieć, czyje ciało zostało strzaskane pod tonami litej skały.

Odgarnął pył z rąbka materii i z ulgą stwierdził, że jest czerwony. To z pewnością nie Strażnik.

– Nathaniel. – Głos po lewej nosił znamiona niepokoju.

– Znalazłem ją – Adril zamachał ręką, stojąc nad potężnym nasypem skalnym.

Pobiegł w tym kierunku, za sobą słyszał już kroki innych.

Dopadł do szczeliny, z której wystawała jedynie dłoń obuta w rękawice ze srebrnorytu. Obok klęczał Adril mocując się z zapięciem. Za nim stanął Hyrmiel zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– Erendis?

Nic.

– Dis? – Głos Howe'a załamał się. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Nathaniel rozerwał klamrę u rękawicy. Zsunął ją po to, by uchwycić zakrwawioną dłoń komendantki. Nie był w stanie wyczuć pulsu, palce były zimne i śliskie od krwi. Zwiesił głowę czując, jak zimny sopel wbija się wprost w jego serce.

– Nie – pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu – nie…

– Weź się w garść, chłopie– usłyszał za sobą spokojny głos. – Trzeba ją wyciągnąć.

Krasnoludka odziana w ciężką płytową zbroję Legionu Umarłych odłożyła na bok swój topór i z niespotykaną delikatnością odsunęła odrętwiałego Nathaniela od nasypu.

Przyklękła nad zakrwawioną ręką i zaczęła odciągać na boki mniejsze z bloków przygniatające ciało komendantki.

– Na co czekacie, łapserdaki, do roboty – zakomenderowała po chwili.

~o~

Kilkakrotnie odzyskiwał i tracił przytomność. Poprzez grubą warstwę mgły spowijającą jego umysł mógł być pewny jedynie tego, że jakimś cudem nadal żyje. Jego ciało krzyczało z bólu, wstrząsały nim dreszcze, raz wydawało mu się, że cały płonie, innym razem szczękał zębami z zimna. Mimo to nie tracił woli walki, chęci do życia, nawet w obliczu bólu przeszywającego każdy mięsień jego ciała.

Gdy w końcu odzyskał przytomność na tyle długi czas, że jego oczy miały czas zlustrować otoczenie, okazało się, że jest nadal w lesie. Leżał na posłaniu z liści, przykryty grubym pledem, nad jego głową przeciekał prowizoryczny dach szałasu. Padał deszcz, było zimno i ponuro. Coś obok poruszyło się i miał przemożną ochotę chwycić za sztylet, ale nie zdołał nawet unieść ręki.

W polu widzenia pojawiła się ciemna plama, człowiek pochylający się nad nim. Do jego nosa doleciał aromat gotowanego mięsa. Dopiero po chwili był w stanie rozpoznać rysy twarzy. Blada, młodzieńcza twarz, ciemne, proste włosy, głęboko osadzone, brązowe oczy. William.

Chłopak ukląkł obok, w ręku trzymał kubek. Po zapachu mógł się domyśleć, że to rosół.

Gorący, aromatyczny napój wypełnił jego usta, zacierając metaliczny posmak krwi. Przełykanie sprawiało ból, żołądek buntował się, gdy upił połowę zawartości i musiał bardzo się starać nie zwymiotować. Will odsunął wreszcie kubek i przyłożył do twarzy elfa mokry gałganek ocierając pot, jaki zaperlił się na jego czole.

– Witamy wśród żywych.

Zev spojrzał na niego oczami zasnutymi gorączką, mimo osłabienia zdołał uchwycić chłopaka za kołnierz, przyciągając go do siebie na tyle blisko, że mógł spojrzeć w jego źrenice.

– Jeśli spróbujesz raz jeszcze, zabiję cie – wychrypiał słabo.

Wiliam wyrwał się ze słabnącego uścisku skrytobójcy odsuwając na bezpieczną odległość. Elf opadł na posłanie ciężko dysząc i po chwili zapadł w odrętwienie, w jakim przebywał od wielu godzin.

Chłopak wysunął się z szałasu, uniósł głowę ku niebu pozwalając, by zimne krople obmyły jego twarz. Był wstrząśnięty, ale z całych sił starał się myśleć rozsądnie. To niemożliwe, żeby elf znał jego zamiary, wiedział o jego przeszłości, postanowieniu. Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy w gorączce. Mimo to bezpieczniej byłoby go po prostu dobić. Nim Tara powróci z twierdzy z uzdrowicielem, mógłby spokojnie zakopać zwłoki. A jednak myśl o tym, że mógłby zabić bezbronnego, chorego, któremu ocalił życie i któremu winien był własne, napawała go wstrętem. Odrzucił szybko ten pomysł, wiedząc doskonale, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

Przeciągnął ręką po czole, obrócił się ku szałasowi patrząc na pogrążonego w majakach Zevrana. Elf znów szeptał coś przez sen, coś w swoim języku, pośród potoku słów w ciągu ostatnich dni powtarzało się jedynie „Eris" wypowiadane tak, jakby elf chciał kogoś przywołać. Czasem dało się poznać całe zdania „Quédate conmigo amora" , „Por favor, regrese! No me dejes así". Większości jednak stanowił bełkot człowieka w malignie.

William zaśmiał się z cicha z własnej głupoty. To, co Zev mu powiedział, musiało być spowodowane gorączką.

~o~

– _Możemy wybrać się na mały spacer po okolicy – zaproponował jej, podnosząc głowę z trawy. Leżeli oboje nad stawem przyglądając się chmurom przepływającym po niebie._

_Erendis podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała sukienkę. Złapała Alistaira za ręce i pociągnęła ku górze. Stanął tuż przy niej i przez moment miała niewymowną ochotę bezwstydnie uwiesić mu się u szyi. Z trudem oderwała wzrok od jego oczu płonących ciepłym blaskiem. Rozejrzała się po obozie. _

– _Nie widzę nigdzie mojej zbroi – mruknęła nieco zaniepokojona. Alistair sięgnął do wianka nadal spoczywającego na jej głowie, z gąszczu kwiatów wyciągnął stokrotkę._

– _Nie potrzebujesz zbroi, tu nic ci nie grozi – powiedział, gładząc palcem białe płatki._

_Spojrzała na niego niepewnie._

– _Ale… Alistair, to Brecilian, wilkołaki, szaleni apostaci, rozbójnicy…_

_Ekstemplariusz ujął jej dłoń i obrócił do siebie plecami, wskazując widok rozciągający się przed nimi. Słońce rozbłyskiwało w kroplach rosy na źdźbłach traw, płowe chmury niczym stada owiec przesuwały się po błękicie nieba, ich odbicie widziała w tafli jeziorka. Pszczoły wkoło bzyczały radośnie uwijając się wśród kwiatów, wiatr śpiewał w koronach drzew, gdzieś daleko usłyszała dzięcioła._

– _To miejsce jest bezpieczne._

– _Ale pomioty, Plaga…_

_Obrócił ją z powrotem do siebie, jego duże dłonie spoczęły na ramionach kobiety. Spojrzał uważnie na jej twarz._

– _Co pamiętasz, zanim tu trafiłaś?_

– _Ali? Była Plaga i … chcieliśmy odnaleźć Dalijczyków…_

– _A potem?_

_Kobieta ściągnęła brwi w strapieniu._

– _Potem byliśmy w Orzammarze… Zjazd Możnych w Denerim… – jej głos zadrżał – Redcliff, gdzie Riordan powiedział… – Jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki i przeszył ją dreszcz. _

– _Fort Drakon – szepnęła, wstrzymując oddech. Złożyła dłoń na piersi przyjaciela. – Och, Ali… – jęknęła, obejmując go w pasie i przytulając się mocno._

– _Co stało się, zanim znalazłaś się tutaj? – Poczuła jego oddech na szyi. Bardzo starała się skupić na ostatnich wydarzeniach, wspomnieniach. Jak z mgły wyłoniły się obrazy, głosy. Kamienna sala z posągami, ciała pomiotów, mag o zdeformowanej twarzy. Przeszył ją nagły dreszcz i odruchowo wtuliła się mocniej w ciało Alistaira. _

_Dopiero po chwili niepokojąca myśl wykwitła w jej umyśle. Uniosła głowę spoglądając na przyjaciela uważnie._

– _Czy… czy to jest Pustka?_

_Westchnęła widząc, jak Alistair przytaknął. Wypuścił ją z objęć i na powrót usiadł na trawie. Erendis spoczęła obok niego przyglądając mu się uważnie._

– _Ale ty nie jesteś demonem?_

_Alistair przewrócił oczami._

– _Pomyślmy. Nie, chyba że ostatnio stałaś się magiem?_

– _Pewnie tak mówi każdy demon, hm?_

_Mężczyzna przechylił głowę patrząc na Strażniczkę z wahaniem, niepewny, czy powinien pozwolić jej trwać w niepewności, czy może powiedzieć wszystko prosto z mostu. _

– _No dobra, masz dwie możliwości. _

_Przytaknęła, skubiąc trawę rosnącą wkoło nich. Spojrzała na staw. Jej wzrok utonął w oddali, rozum podpowiadał jej, co mogło się stać. Była tak rozkojarzona, gniewna, załamana. Przestało jej zależeć, wpadła w szał berserkera. Zignorowała głos rozsądku._

– _Byłam sama, zabiłam gadającego pomiociego maga, a potem zawalił się strop._

_Alistair pokiwał jedynie głową. Jego nieco przydługie kosmyki włosów opadły na czoło i Erendis odruchowo sięgnęła, by je odgarnąć._

– _Więc jest tak: albo porządnie oberwałaś w głowę i aktualnie jesteś nieprzytomna, albo… _

– _Albo oberwałam w głowę i nie tylko, i – urwała opuszczając głowę – nie żyję – dokończyła szeptem. – Co oznacza, że ty…_

– _W pierwszym przypadku jestem tylko wytworem twojego umysłu i powinienem zapytać cię, czemu na Stwórcę nie wymyśliłaś jakichś zapasów sera…– zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc jak Erendis przewraca oczami. – W drugim przypadku jestem realny, na ile realny może być duch zmarłego w poczekalni…_

– _Poczekalni… na co czekasz?_

– _Ja nie, ty czekasz, moja droga, ale nie w tym rzecz. Najistotniejsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że niezależnie od tego, które rozwiązanie wybierzesz wychodzi na to, że warto mnie posłuchać. _

– _Znam kilka osób, które by się z tobą nie zgodziły – zaśmiała się, gdy pokazał jej język._

– _Na przykład kto?_

– _Hm? Morrigan, Sten, Zev… – urwała nagle, dłonią zakrywając twarz. – Och… Zev – podniosła się z trawy, rozglądając się dookoła. Spojrzała na templariusza siedzącego nadal u jej stóp._

– _Czy on… czy on tu gdzieś jest?_

_Alistair wzruszył tylko ramionami._

– _Czemu miałby tu być?_

– _On… zaginął, znaleźliśmy… Strażnicy znaleźli jego sztylet w kałuży krwi…_

– _To dość niecodzienne, żeby ten parszywiec gubił swoje zabawki._

– _Właśnie, myślałam… Rozejrzała się dookoła._

– _Musisz mi pomóc – zawołała z przejęciem, chwytając przyjaciela za ramiona i stawiając go na nogi – On może gdzieś tu jest…_

~o~

Felix siedział w bezruchu z oczami utkwionymi w ścianę. Mogłoby się wydawać, że był pogrążony w zadumie, nieświadomy otoczenia. Nic bardziej mylnego. Siedząc na ziemi, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach, z dłońmi opartymi na kolanach, był w stanie w jednej sekundzie stanąć do walki ze sztyletami w rękach. W pełni gotowy, śmiercionośna maszyna, która przez ostatnie ćwierć wieku była czujna, zawsze gotowa zadać cios.

Gdzieś w drugiej izbie jego uczeń czyścił swój napierśnik. Do uszu Felixa dobiegało ciche szuranie, gdy mężczyzna przecierał metal. Robił to niedbale, to dało się rozróżnić po odgłosach. Lupus był zdenerwowany, niepewny i nieefektywny.

Podczas wykonywania aktualnej misji na każdym kroku ujawniała się jego niekompetencja. Zadanie, jakiego się podjęli, ukazało mistrzowi z całą bezwzględnością błąd, jaki popełnił lata temu. Błąd wynikający z dumy i zarozumiałości. Był głupcem myśląc, że uświęcona droga, jaką przed nim przeszły nieprzeliczone pokolenia wojowników lyrium, może zostać ulepszona. Jego mistrz miał jednego ucznia i on sam był jedynym uczniem swego nauczyciela, i tak przez setki lat, wiedzę przekazywano wraz z tatuażami, tak jak majątek. Wiedza, filozofia, zdolności i tatuaż, który był cenniejszy niż złoto. Lśniące lyrium na jego czaszce zdarł z głowy swojego poprzednika, tak jak jego mistrz uczynił to ze swoim mistrzem. Cykl się zamykał, uczeń zabijał swego nauczyciela i sam stawał się mistrzem, a potem szukał, długo szukał, aż znalazł wyjątkowy okaz, kogoś, kto był godny daru lyrium.

I tu właśnie popełnił błąd. Felix znalazł dwóch braci, obaj doskonali w swoich zdolnościach, obaj łaknący wiedzy i pełni możliwości. Nie umiał wybrać między nimi. Powinien pamiętać, że mistrz jest tylko jeden, że uczeń może być tylko jeden. Powinien obu odrzucić, znaleźć kogoś innego. Zawiódł. Trenował obu, obdzielił obu tatuażami, które zdarł z ramion swego poprzednika. Teraz dopiero potwierdził to, co przypuszczał przez ostatnie lata. Dwóch uczniów i jeden mistrz? To złe proporcje. Lupus i Volpinus byli zbyt mocno związani, więzy krwi były ważniejsze niż doktryna. We dwóch byli nie do zatrzymania, stali się pyszni, zbyt pewni siebie. I kiedy ich rozdzielił, okazało się, że oddzielnie są za słabi.

Volpinus był tak bliski wykonania zlecenia, ale dał się zaskoczyć temu Krukowi w bocznej uliczce w Denerim. Zginął, pozostawiając brata napojonego żądzą zemsty. To nie było dobre. Wojownicy lyrium nie ulegają uczuciom, myślą, planują i wykonują zadanie bez cienia emocji. Coś, czego pogrążony w gniewie Lupus nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

Dał się zaskoczyć w ich kryjówce, w obrębie Twierdzy Czuwania, i gdyby nie interwencja Felixa, byłby martwy, a jego tatuaże lyrium na zawsze stracone. A potem żądza zemsty sprawiła, że zamiast dobić natrętnego elfa, pozostawił go w lesie, na pastwę wilków, które nie miały okazji nacieszyć się łupem.

Teraz Strażnicy odnaleźli elfa, ich punkt obserwacyjny w Twierdzy został wykryty. Nie mogli dłużej pozostawać w bliskości komendantki, gwardziści i Strażnicy przeczesywali wszystkie zakamarki twierdzy, patrolowali wszystkie ścieżki w pobliżu.

Należało się przyczaić, należało czekać. Mieli czas, mieli dużo czasu do jesiennego zjazdu w Denerim. Co do Lupusa stawało się jasne, że nie jest godny bycia jego następcą. Felix wiedział, że to jest ich ostatnie wspólne zlecenie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest o wiele za stary, by brać nowego ucznia, przysposabiać go przez następne lata. Czuł, jak z każdym rokiem siły go opuszczały, nauka kolejnego zabójcy będzie męczarnią, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego. Zawiódł, popełnił błąd i zamiast obiecanej nagrody, zamiast chwalebnej śmierci i miejsca pośród duchów swych poprzedników, czekały go kolejne lata ciężkiej pracy.

~o~

_– To nie ma sensu Is, chodzimy w kółko. Gdyby tu był, już byśmy go znaleźli._

– _Ale ja go słyszałam, jestem pewna._

_Alistair opadł na powalony pień drzewa. Uchwycił za rękę Erendis pociągając ją do siebie tak, że w końcu usiadła obok niego. Zmartwienie malowało się na jej twarzy. Oczy ciągle przeczesywały okolicę._

– _Is, albo go tu nie ma, albo… poszedł dalej._

_Kobieta westchnęła ciężko pochylając głowę. Spojrzała na swoje bose stopy._

– _Znowu mnie zostawił – mruknęła i jej oczy zaszły łzami. Otoczenie było symfonią piękna, każde drzewo, liść, źdźbło trawy, każda chmurka na niebie były wyrazem ładu i harmonii. W takiej krainie nie można było czuć się źle, być nieszczęśliwym. A jednak myśl o Zevranie sprawiła, że serce Erendis nagle stało się ciężkie od smutku. Alistair dostrzegł cień w jej oczach, opasał ją ramieniem i opiekuńczym gestem przygarnął do siebie._

– _Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, byliście nierozłączni. _

_Spojrzała na niego, lśniące koraliki łez zawisły na jej czarnych rzęsach._

– _Gdy cię zabrakło… wszystko się rozsypało – szepnęła, wtulając się w jego ciało. – Byłam zdruzgotana, a on… najwyraźniej nie miał siły dłużej mnie znosić. Wykorzystał pierwszy pretekst do awantury i… czmychnął…_

_Alistair uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu._

– _Naprawdę? Przecież przyrzekał, że zostanie z tobą, że będzie ci pomagał. _

_Zacisnęła dłonie na materiale sukienki._

– _Obiecał, że pomoże w pokonaniu Plagi, gdy ty i Arcydemon… nie mogliśmy się porozumieć, nie wiem co się stało – przyznała złamanym głosem, rozkładając ręce. _

_Przyjaciel pogładził dłonią wilgotny policzek Strażniczki._

– _Pytałaś go, dlaczego odszedł?_

– _Czy to nie jasne? To, co było między nami… pomyliłam się, przeceniłam siłę jego przywiązania._

_Alistair wsunął palce pod jej brodę zmuszając, by uniosła twarz i spojrzała mu w oczy._

– _Nie pytam o twoje przypuszczenia, pytam, czy dowiedziałaś się, czemu to zrobił?_

_Dziewczyna nieśmiało pokręciła głową. Towarzysz uśmiechnął się do niej słabo._

– _A kto mi mówił, że najważniejsza jest rozmowa?_

– _Nawet gdybym była wtedy zdolna do rozmowy, on… po prostu zniknął – zaczęła się słabo bronić. – A teraz, gdy pojawił się znowu, to co się wtedy stało… powody są już nieistotne. Stało się i tyle…_

_Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu oglądając plamy światła zalegające na dnie lasu. Wreszcie Alistair podniósł się ze swego miejsca._

– _Są istotne Is, tylko boisz się o nie zapytać._

_Uniosła ku niemu twarz. W jego wzroku dostrzegała niesłychaną łagodność, jego ciepłe brązowe oczy połyskiwały przyjaźnie, ale dostrzegała w nich także iskry smutku._

_Ujął jej rękę prowadząc ku przeciwległemu krańcowi polany. Weszli między drzewa i zatonęli w głębokim cieniu. Przyjaciel wiódł ją poprzez jodłowy zagajnik, pomiędzy wysokimi paprociami i krzewami jałowca. Wreszcie wynurzyli się na rozległą łąkę i Erendis musiała zmrużyć oczy, gdyż słońce w pełnym blasku odbijało się od płytkiego rozlewiska przed nimi._

_Sapnęła zaskoczona, doskonale pamiętała to miejsce, ich przystanek, gdy wracali z breciliańkiego lasu do Redcliff, miejsca, gdzie po raz pierwszy Zevran ją pocałował. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi siebie i jego, siedzących tam na brzegu, dyszących ciężko, gdy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, zszokowanych siłą przyciągania między nimi._

– _Ali?_

– _Stałem tutaj Is, widziałem was – szepnął cicho. – W tamtej chwili miałem ochotę skręcić kark wam obojgu. Naprawdę, zastanawiałem się, czemu nie ukatrupiłem tego natrętnego elfa pierwszego dnia, gdy spojrzał na ciebie z tym błyskiem w oku. _

– _Ali…_

– _A potem zobaczyłem twoje oczy. Oczy, w których od miesięcy nie widziałem nic, tylko chłód i smutek. Znów zamknęłaś się w sobie, tak jak po śmierci rodziców. Byłaś taka odległa, zamyślona, przygnębiona. To on rozniecił w twoich źrenicach na nowo iskrę dawnej radości. Mnie zajęło to miesiące, on zrobił to jednym pocałunkiem. _

_Alistair zamilkł przez moment, obrócił się do Erendis kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach._

– _W jakimś innym idealnym świecie byłabyś moją królową i bylibyśmy bardzo szczęśliwi. Tutaj… tutaj, jakkolwiek ciężko mi to przyznać, to Zevran jest twoim przeznaczeniem. Myślę, że to, co jest między wami, warte jest walki, trzeba tylko odrobinę odwagi, by przezwyciężyć strach._

_Erendis uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo._

– _Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielką odrobinę._

~o~

Przebudził się. Pierwsze, co mógł stwierdzić to to, że jego plecy nie płoną żywym ogniem, ciało nie jest dłużej obolałe, a gorączka ustąpiła. Łatwiej było oddychać, a jego umysł opuściła mgła zalegająca tam od sam nie wiedział jak dawna.

Powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju. Spoczywał w komnacie, którą sobie przywłaszczył tamtego dnia, zanim znalazł punkt obserwacji skrytobójców. Przez długi moment zastanawiał się, czy Erendis jest może obok, w swojej sypialni. Poprzez zaciągnięte story na oknie do wewnątrz dostawało się bardzo mało światła. Elf nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jaka jest pora dnia, ani ile czasu upłynęło, odkąd opuścił swój pokój z zamiarem zbadania opuszczonych budynków twierdzy. Miał bardzo wielką ochotę podnieść się z łóżka, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Ostatecznie poprzestał na podciągnięciu się do pozycji półsiedzącej. Dzięki temu był w stanie sięgnąć do stolika obok, gdzie stał kubek z wodą. Spodziewano się więc, że w niedługim czasie odzyska przytomność.

W kącie pokoju zauważył swoją zbroję. Wyczyszczoną i zabezpieczoną. Z miejsca, gdzie leżał, mógł podziwiać wąską szczelinę pomiędzy płytami osłaniającymi jego plecy. Zamachowiec wiedział doskonale, w które miejsce uderzyć. Dobrze, że w ostatniej chwili Zev dał krok w bok, inaczej sztylet sięgnąłby serca.

Wypił wodę pozbywając się z ust gorzkiego, ziołowego smaku mikstury regenerującej. Odłożenie szklanki na stolik nagle stało się niezwykle wyczerpującym zajęciem i elf o mało nie wypuścił jej z ręki. Był słaby i zmęczony. Pozostając w bezruchu zamknął oczy, przez moment nasłuchiwał odgłosów dobiegających z wnętrza zamku. Z oddali dolatywało go szuranie i dzwonienie, zapewne w kuchni przygotowywano posiłek. Na zewnątrz panowała cisza. Strażnicy najprawdopodobniej zakończyli już sparingi. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że musi być popołudnie.

Zaczął zapadać w sen. Pozwolił myślom dryfować poprzez bezmiar Pustki. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości pojawiły się obrazy, teraz ledwie uchwytne blade odbicia wspomnień wyrytych głęboko w jego pamięci.

_Siedział obok niej na piaszczystym brzegu. Przed nimi zachodziło słońce, ostatnie jego promienie oblewały odległe wzgórza czerwonawym blaskiem. Karminowa tarcza słoneczna odbijała się w przezroczystych wodach jeziora sprawiając, że wydawało się ono płynnym żarem. Jej głowa obróciła się w jego stronę i elf znieruchomiał niczym zaklęty w kamień pod spojrzeniem granatowych oczu. Jej ciemne włosy rozsypały się po plecach, kilka kosmyków opadło na białą skórę ramienia naznaczoną pazurami wilkołaka. Erendis spuściła oczy, ukrywając ich głęboki błękit pod zasłoną ciemnych rzęs. Jakby zaklęcie opadło z niego i Zevran nie był w stanie dłużej się powstrzymać. Palcem dotknął śladów zadanych pazurami bestii, odgarnął włosy z przedramienia. Potem jego dłoń powędrowała wyżej, poprzez kolumnę szczupłej szyi do policzka i tam się zatrzymała, gdy znów uniosła na niego oczy._

_Zagryzł dolną wargę nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed obrysowaniem jej ust opuszkiem palca. Zapatrzona w wypełnione złotem źrenice, pochyliła się ku niemu, poddając się temu dotykowi. Poczuł jej delikatny zapach. Bergamotka i trawa cytrynowa wypaliły się na zawsze w jego zmysłach jako zapach pożądania i niezaspokojonego pragnienia._

– _Zev?_

_Jedwabisty głos, drżący, nabrzmiały emocjami. Pytanie w jej głosie, pragnienie, jakaś głęboka tęsknota, którą dosłyszał, której jego serce odpowiedziało głośnym dudnieniem._

_W jednej chwili uchwycił kobiecą twarz w obie dłonie pochylając się nad nią. Zajrzał raz jeszcze w pociemniałe oczy, a potem jego usta wpiły się w miękkie wargi z nieokiełznaną gwałtownością. _

_Tysiąc zmysłowych wrażeń przepłynęło pomiędzy nimi, niczym prąd elektryzując, pobudzając do życia każdą cząstkę ich ciał. Wszystko działo się jakby poza ich rozumieniem, kierowane niepohamowanym pragnieniem bycia bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, odczuwania mocniej._

_Oparła się o niego całym ciałem i odkrył, że idealnie do niego pasuje, zarzuciła dłonie na jego ramiona przyciągając go do siebie, palce zaplątały się we włosy, paznokcie znaczyły skórę na karku. Ręce Zevrana opasały Strażniczkę w talii sprawiając, że jej biodra oparły się o jego uda. Nawet poprzez dwie pary skórzanych spodni czuł żar bijący od jej wnętrza. _

_Oderwała się od niego z widocznym wysiłkiem i dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Spojrzał na rozognioną twarz towarzyszki i zrozumiał, że nadzieja, jaką żywił była płonna. Wmawiał sobie, że gdy ją pocałuje, całe to napięcie, pragnienie zniknie lub przynajmniej przygaśnie, tymczasem chciał więcej, dużo więcej, sam nie pojmował jak wiele i to go przerażało._

Ciche głosy przy jego drzwiach wyrwały go z półsnu, w którym przebywał. Niemal z niezadowoleniem powrócił do rzeczywistości.

Dosłyszał pukanie, a potem nie czekając na odpowiedź do środka wszedł Finn.

– No tak, powinienem się tego spodziewać – mruknął mag, stawiając na stole kilka fiolek z nieapetycznie wyglądającymi miksturami. Zev uniósł brew obserwując chłopaka, gdy mrucząc coś pod nosem zapisywał w niewielkim notesie.

– Heh, wy elfy i ta wasza niezwykła zdolność do regeneracji. To wypadałoby zbadać.

– Jeśli masz nadzieję, że będę twoim królikiem doświadczalnym, grubo się mylisz.

Finn zerknął znad notatek na elfa.

– Ach, nie śpimy już?

– Nie śpimy.

– Cudownie, wypocząłeś chyba za wszystkie czasy, co?

Zev parsknął podciągając się na rękach do pozycji siedzącej.

– Ostrożnie, ostrożnie, zaleczyłem tę paskudną ranę, ale blizna jest jeszcze świeża, nie mam ochoty jeszcze raz się babrać po łokcie we krwi – rzucił Finn, podając choremu flaszkę z brązowym, gęstym płynem.

Zev powąchał zawartość i zmarszczył nos.

– No, no, nie grymasimy – Finn przewrócił oczami widząc, jak elf krzywi się niemiłosiernie.

– Po tak długim letargu powinieneś się wzmocnić.

Zev przechylił fiolkę i omal nie zakrztusił się, gdy wstrętny w smaku napój wypełnił jego usta.

– Dokładnie… yach… dokładnie jak długim? – zapytał, wycierając usta rękawem.

– Hm, niech ja policzę, co najmniej siedem dni. Tak, plus jeden, gdy Will znalazł cię w lesie.

Mag uchwycił go za ramię i elf poczuł, jak ciepło oblewa cały jego tułów. Delikatna, zielonkawa poświata emanowała z rąk czarodzieja, a zaklęcie regenerujące powoli łagodziło ból w mięśniach i wyczerpanie. Zev ziewnął szeroko i zapatrzył się w sufit.

– Mógłbyś poprosić Erendis, żeby przyszła do mnie, gdy skończysz? – wymruczał, czując jak jego oczy robią się coraz cięższe.

– Komendantki nie ma, Głębokie Ścieszki, pościg za gadającymi pomiotami… – Finn zakończył rzucanie czaru.

– Kiedy wróci?

– W zasadzie, powinni wrócić wczoraj – szepnął Finn widząc, że Zevran zapadł już w sen.

~o~

_Obróciła się do niego, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Prawy podbródkowy, prosto w szczękę, wymierzony z siłą i precyzją. Jego głowa została wyrzucona do tyłu i Alistair padł na plecy. Podniósł się z wilgotnej trawy masując obolałą szczękę._

– _Za co? – wyjęczał, siadając na powrót na pieńku przy ognisku._

– _Wiesz za co – odparła patrząc w ogień. – Nadal nie mogę pojąć, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, wtedy na dachu. _

_Alistair westchnął unosząc twarz ku górze i spojrzał na gwiazdy mrugające pośród granatowych przestworzy._

– _Naprawdę tego nie pojmujesz?_

– _Byłam gotowa, Ali, decyzja zapadła, pamiętasz? _

_Mężczyzna przysunął się do niej obejmując ją w tali._

– _Naprawdę byłaś gotowa? – zapytał, patrząc uważnie w jej oczy. Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie, chcąc odwrócić twarz, ale Alistair ujął ją delikatnie pod brodę._

– _Chciałaś zostawić to wszystko na mojej głowie, zostawić ich wszystkich swojemu losowi? Zostawić elfa?_

_Westchnęła ciężko przyznając w duchu, że myśl o złożeniu najwyższej ofiary była dla niej ciężka, wiedzieć, że zostawi wszystko za sobą, nawet po to, żeby życie mogło toczyć się dalej, wiedzieć, że będzie toczyć się bez niej? _

– _Gotowa, chyba nie – powiedziała z rezygnacją. – Ale pogodzona. _

_Spojrzała w ciepłe, brązowe oczy przyjaciela._

– _To, co zrobiłeś, złamało mi serce, nie mogłam… nie potrafiłam się z tym pogodzić…_

– _Dlaczego? _

_Jedno proste pytanie, na które do tej pory nie mogła, nie chciała odpowiedzieć. W jej głowie wszystkie wspomnienia z tych dni, tuż po zabiciu Arcydemona, zlewały się w jeden zamglony obraz._

– _Miałeś być ich królem, miałeś ich prowadzić, zabicie demona… to był mój obowiązek… – przełknęła. – Oddać życie za kraj i za króla, tak mnie wychowano…_

– _Dlatego czułaś się winna?_

– _Powinnam wiedzieć, że coś tak głupiego przyjdzie ci do głowy, powinnam zostawić cię przy bramie, byłam samolubna. – Zwiesiła głowę przypominając sobie desperackie pragnienie, by w tej ostatniej drodze mieć ich wszystkich blisko, przy sobie, u swojego boku, wszystkich ludzi, którzy przez ponad rok stali się jej rodziną._

_Alistair przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej i jej zroszona łzami twarz spoczęła na piersi ekstemplariusza. Jego szeroka dłoń powoli gładziła lśniące, ciemne włosy._

– _Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że tak właśnie miało być? To było moje przeznaczenie._

– _Nieprawda._

– _Erendis – spojrzał na gwiazdy ponad nimi – nie mogłem pozwolić ci zginąć, nie umiałbym z tym żyć, to ty z nas dwojga byłaś tą silniejszą. To ty potrafiłaś poradzić sobie z żalem i stratą. I to ty miałaś dla kogo żyć. Myślałaś kiedyś, co stałoby się, gdybym pozwolił ci zadać ostatni cios? Być królem, coś, o czym nie miałem zielonego pojęcia. Byłbym marionetką w rękach możnych, pozbawiony twojej rady. A ci wszyscy ludzie, których uratowałaś od tego czasu? Anders, Nathaniel, Velanna, Adril i Hyrmiel, Roger, nawet William. Ja nie byłbym taki wyrozumiały, oni wszyscy dostali drugą szansę dzięki tobie. Co stałoby się z nimi? I jeszcze Zevran. Jak myślisz, jak długo trzeba by było czekać, aż Kruki dorwą go w jakimś ciemnym zaułku Antivy?_

_Zamilkł, oparł podbródek na głowie kobiety, pozwalając jej się wypłakać._

– _Tak… strasznie… mi przykro…– wyjąkała przez łzy._

– _Niepotrzebnie, po tej stronie nie jest źle. Nie ma strachu, bólu, problemów, sama zobaczysz?_

_Oderwała się od niego spoglądając w jego oczy, lśniące w blasku ognia._

– _Nikt mnie nie nazywa królem, nie muszę podejmować trudnych decyzji, nie ma odpowiedzialności, czy strachu przed porażką. Nie ma pomiotów i tych okropnych koszmarów. Jedyne, czego brakowało, to ciebie, a teraz tu jesteś…_

– _Alistair?_

– _Wiem, wiem… ale miło jest posiedzieć z tobą przy ognisku, jak za starych dobrych czasów, miło jest mieć cię znowu w ramionach._

_Podniosła na niego twarz i uśmiechnęła się. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią zaglądając w jej oczy, a potem pocałował ją delikatnie._

~o~

– Chciałeś mnie widzieć? – odezwał się Will stojąc w drzwiach.

Zevran obrócił się do niego odkładając na bok książkę, którą przeglądał. Gestem dłoni wskazał przybyłemu fotel stojący obok. William wszedł do środka i zajął wskazane mu miejsce.

– Więc jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze. – Zev zapatrzył się w okno, na majaczącą w szarości wieżyczkę starej lecznicy.

– Jak rozumiem, to tobie należą się podziękowania za ocalenie mi życia.

Will uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Tara cię znalazła, a Finn wyleczył, ja tylko pomagałem.

– Mimo to dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co. – Will rozsiadł się wygodniej na fotelu. – Jesteśmy kwita.

Widząc zdumione spojrzenia uśmiechnął się lekko.– W tej potyczce w kotlinie - dodał po chwili - to ty zabiłeś hurloka, który o mało nie odrąbał mi łba.

Zev skinął głową i przez moment obaj milczeli.

– Skromny i honorowy – powiedział w końcu elf, przyglądając się młodemu łowcy. Will odwrócił wzrok, miał wrażenie, że Zevran przewierca go spojrzeniem na wylot, jakby czegoś szukał.

– Jak to możliwe, że taki porządny i uczciwy chłopak chciał tak zdradziecko zamordować swoją przełożoną?

William znieruchomiał, jego szeroko rozwarte oczy patrzyły w twarz elfa, która teraz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Dłoń chłopaka powędrowała do paska, przy którym miał przypięty sztylet.

– Tsk, tsk, mój drogi, chyba nie myślisz, że ci się uda?

Will zwiesił głowę, odkładając dłonie na oparcia fotela. Grzywa ciemnych włosów opadła na jego czoło, kryjąc oczy. W jego głowie trwała nadal burza myśli.

– Jak...?

– Wszyscy byliśmy pewni, że na bagnach to byli zabójcy, tylko widzisz – tu elf wskazał odległą wieżę majaczącą na tle ciemniejącego nieba – tam pojąłem, że nie chodziło im o szybką śmierć, nie z odległości, nie z kuszy, i to takiej byle jakiej jakości.

Dłonie chłopaka zacisnęły się na poręczach tak mocno, że zbielały mu kłykcie. Był boleśnie świadom, że oto teraz kończy się jego droga. To było niepodobne, żeby wyszedł żywy z tego pokoju. Nie po tym, jak widział Zevrana w akcji. Ranny czy osłabiony, Kruk nadal miał nad nim przewagę.

– Tamtej nocy, gdy zaatakowały pomioty, pojawiłeś się znikąd, tak blisko Erendis. Śledziłeś ją.

– Tak.

– Więc cóż takiego uważasz, że ci zrobiła?

Will podniósł głowę spoglądając swymi brązowymi oczami na elfa siedzącego przed nim. Jego usta zacięte w wąską linię nie chciały się otworzyć. Zbyt długo dusił to w sobie, zbyt długo nosił brzemię, każda myśl o tym była niczym trucizna, powiedzieć o tym głośno, to jakby otworzyć na nowo rany.

– Jesteś z Amarantu. – To nie było pytanie, elf musiał jakimś cudem poznać jego zamiary, w jego głowie powstało jedno wielkie pytanie. Czym się zdradził?

– Więc przypuszczam, że podczas jego pożaru zginął ktoś ci bliski.

W głowie chłopaka trwała szaleńcza gonitwa myśli, mimo to nie odezwał się z obawy, że gdy raz zacznie mówić, potokowi słów nie będzie końca.

Zev westchnął cicho.

– Nie było mnie tu wtedy, ale jeśli Erendis podjęła taką decyzję, z pewnością miała ku temu powody.

– Jakie powody mogą być wystarczające, by spalić całe miasto, wraz z mieszkańcami?

Elf przechylił głowę obserwując Williama, gdy ten najwyraźniej próbował zachować zimną krew.

– Pozwolić im wszystkim spalić się żywcem, a oni mieli ją za bohaterkę, wierzyli w nią – prychnął ze wzgardą.

– W mieście panowała zaraza.

– Od kiedy chorych się zabija, zamiast leczyć.

Zev pokręcił głową patrząc na chłopaka. Będąc towarzyszem Szarych Strażników podczas Plagi widział wiele, wiele z tych obrazów wolałby zapomnieć. Pomiędzy nimi widok opustoszałych wiosek, ciał rozkładających się na ulicach miasteczek. Powykręcane sylwetki ghuli przemierzające bezdroża w poszukiwaniu świeżego łupu. Mógłby mu to wszystko powiedzieć, ale to nic by nie dało. Zev zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie zatargi, głęboko chowane urazy, gniew i żal, a razem z nimi ból, nie dadzą się załagodzić słowami. Cokolwiek by powiedział, chłopak i tak nie posłucha. Była więc tylko jedna możliwość. Odwołać się do jego honoru.

– Niech ci się nie wydaje, że będę siedział bezczynnie – powiedział wreszcie, patrząc Willowi prosto w oczy. – Uratowałeś mi życie, ale jeśli zobaczę jeden fałszywy ruch z twojej strony, nie zawaham się.

Źrenice elfa zabłysły niebezpiecznie i chłopak z łatwością mógł wyobrazić sobie go jako bezwzględną maszynę do zabijania. To nie była groźba, to była obietnica.

– Zrobisz, co będziesz musiał – mruknął, podnosząc się z fotela. – Podobnie jak ja. Cokolwiek bym o niej nie myślał, przyrzekłem zemstę i muszę dotrzymać danego słowa – dorzucił, czując, jak dłonie same zaciskają mu się w pięści. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

Miał zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale rozmowę przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, do środka weszła Tara. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do Williama i puściła mu perskie oko, po czym zwróciła się do Zevrana.

– Ten nadęty gryzipiórek Garavel kazał przekazać, że wartownik na wieży dojrzał podróżnych na trakcie.

Zev wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. Być może jego zmęczony organizm jeszcze nie całkiem doszedł do siebie, czuł bowiem, jak serce przyśpiesza w jego piersi, a w głowie zaczyna szumieć. Martwił się o nią, nie było ich już ponad dwa tygodnie. Wszystkie te poplątane sny, które ostatnio miewał… Niecierpliwił się.

Tara weszła do komnaty popychając Williama w stronę okna. Chłopak wyrwał ramię z jej uścisku i mruknął coś pod nosem.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, po czym wyszczerzyła się w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

– Czyżby sprzeczka zakochanych? – szepnęła mu do ucha. Will przewrócił oczami, ale się nie odezwał. Był nadal zbyt wstrząśnięty. Patrząc na karawanę kierującą się do bram twierdzy czuł, jak szansa na zemstę wymyka mu się z każdą sekundą.

– No i są – mruknęła Tara. – Raz, dwa, trzy…– zaczęła liczyć na głos konie, które podążały bez jeźdźców przywiązane do wozu.

Zev przełknął czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Było ich tak wiele, wiele koni bez właścicieli, wóz z zadaszeniem z jasnego płótna nie pozwalał na stwierdzenie, czy w jego wnętrzu kryli się ranni, czy może ciała poległych.

Oczy elfa przebiegły po jeźdźcach, którzy właśnie wyłonili się z bramy wjeżdżając na główny dziedziniec. Dostrzegł od razu czerwoną od wysiłku, lub alkoholu, twarz Oghrena, obok na pstrokatym kucu siedziała nieznana mu z twarzy krasnoludka w zbroi Legionu Umarłych. Za nimi jechali Hyrmiel i Adrill, obaj z bandażami na głowach. Bethany siedziała obok woźnicy na wozie, bardzo blada i ledwie przytomna, sądząc po tym, jak opierała się o siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Pierwszy z konia zsiadł Nathaniel. Elf doskonale widział jego bladą i zmęczoną twarz.

Zev przeczesywał wzrokiem tłum gwardzistów w różnym stopniu zmęczonych i rannych tłoczących się wkoło wozu. Nigdzie nie widział znajomej sylwetki…

– Na cycki Andrasty, to koń komendantki – wskazała Tara na karego rumaka idącego w pierwszym rzędzie za wozem.

* * *

**Przypominam, że nie znam języka hiszpańskiego, więc musicie wybaczyć mi moje niezdarne tłumaczenie. **

Quédate conmigo amora - Zostań ze mną kochana.

Por favor, regrese! No me dejes así - Proszę wróć, nie zostawiaj mnie.


	18. Zapisane

~o~

Zsunęła się powoli z wozu czując, jak mięśnie protestują. Wszystko wkoło wydawało się być niewyraźne i rozmyte. Miała zawroty głowy i musiała bardzo się starać, by uspokoić żołądek. Mimo tego, że podczas podróży kilkakrotnie traciła przytomność, większość czasu asystowała przy rannych. Chciała ulżyć w ich cierpieniu, ale niewiele mogła zrobić, będąc w stanie posługiwać się tylko jedną ręką. W ciągu kilku dni od potyczki zmarło siedmiu. Westchnęła ciężko. Czuła się winna, chociaż Nathaniel powtarzał, że to nie jej wina. Ona wiedziała lepiej.

Ruch, jaki zapanował na dziedzińcu sprawił, że poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. W głowie ciągle jej huczało, była potwornie zmęczona i obolała. Była otumaniona silnymi ziołami, a i tak cały czas czuła przeszywający ból w lewej ręce. Tak jakby coś wwiercało się w jej kości, kąsało mięśnie, nieprzyjemnie pulsowało. Zaciskała zęby i nie skarżyła się, mogło być przecież dużo gorzej.

Zostawiając za sobą ruch, jaki uczynił się wokół wozu z rannymi, wspięła się powoli po schodach wiodących do wejścia. W progu napotkała Garavela i Rogera. Były templariusz spojrzał na nią z troską. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, ale uśmiech nie sięgnął jej oczu.

– Dobrze, że jesteś z powrotem.

Skinęła mu jedynie. Nie miała ochoty wyjaśniać, co się stało. Zdanie relacji z ostatnich zajść pozostawiła Nathanielowi. Nie miała ochoty opowiadać, jak głupio dali się zaskoczyć, ponieważ komendantka wpadła w szał bitewny i jaką cenę za to ponieśli. Zresztą, widok wynoszonych z wozu ciał mówił sam za siebie. Finn i jego pomocnicy przenosili rannych do lazaretu. Miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej połowa z nich przeżyje. Omijając obu mężczyzn wśliznęła się w mrok panujący wewnątrz przedsionka.

– Zevran się znalazł…

Zatrzymała się w tuż za progiem. Skamieniała.

– Will i Tara znaleźli go w lesie, dochodzi do siebie.

Spuściła głowę patrząc na swoją zakrwawioną zbroję. Dreszcz przeszył jej ciało i odkryła, że tak, i owszem jest w niej jeszcze trochę siły i woli, jest jeszcze iskra nadziei. Powoli, krok za krokiem, poruszała się korytarzem, niezauważona przeszła przez wielka salę i wspięła się na schody wiodące do swoich komnat. Na końcu korytarzu dostrzegła go. Słońce padało przez wąskie okno naprzeciwko niej, oślepiało, miała kłopot z dostrzeżeniem twarzy skrytej w cieniu, ale jego włosy, podświetlone od tyłu w blasku słońca, zdawały się płonąć żywym złotem.

Zatrzymał się patrząc na nią, gdy szła powoli w jego stronę. Wychynęła z cienia panującego w wąskim korytarzu i weszła w plamę światła padającego z tyłu zza jego pleców. Była blada, wyczerpana, na jej gładkim czole dostrzegł kilka czerwonawych szram, blizn, które zostały uleczone, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas będą widoczne. Zwrócił uwagę na jej ramię. Lewa dłoń spoczywała na temblaku grubo obandażowana.

Serce w jego piersi przyśpieszało z każdym krokiem. Coś czaiło się w znużonych oczach, coś, co sprawiło, że nagły impuls przeszył ciało elfa. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało na Głębokich Ścieżkach, ale musiało to być coś, co bardzo ją poruszyło. Po ciałach wynoszonych z wozu, które widział, gdy patrzał przez okno, mógł domyślać się, że ta wyprawa nie należała do rutynowych.

Bez jednego słowa podeszła do niego i wsunęła się w jego objęcia. Zdrowe ramię zarzuciła mu na szyję opierając się o niego. Kurczowo chwyciła materiał kurtki elfa pragnąc odzyskać choć przez chwilę jasność umysłu. Ciepło jego ciała, w porównaniu z chłodem, jaki ciągle jeszcze zalegał w zmęczonych mięśniach, był uzdrawiający. Ramiona Zeva przygarnęły ją, silne i pewne.

Stali tak przez długą chwilę w milczeniu, spleceni razem, podtrzymujący się nawzajem tak, jakby jedno było podporą drugiego. Jednak w obu umysłach ciągle pulsowała niepewność, niedowierzanie i powoli ogarniająca ich ulga.

– Musimy porozmawiać – szepnęła, odrywając twarz od Zevranowego ramienia. Uniosła na niego oczy. Odgarnął włosy zasłaniające blizny na czole Erendis i ucałował delikatnie zaczerwienione miejsca.

Otworzył przed nią drzwi i przepuścił przodem. To nie był jej sypialnia, ale pokój z nią sąsiadujący. Kątem oka dostrzegła rozłożone w półkach rzeczy należące do Zevrana.. Najwyraźniej elf zdążył się już rozgościć w nowym miejscu. Uśmiechnęła się słabo. To był kolejny powód, dla którego powinni porozmawiać.

Z cichym westchnięciem usiadła na łóżku. Zevran zajął miejsce tuż przy niej. Jego ręka powędrowała do dłoni kobiety i elf ujął ją kładąc na swoim udzie. Ciepłe palce gładziły chłodną skórę. Erendis oparła się na ramieniu skrytobójcy przymykając powieki. Przed oczami miała ciągle niewyraźny obraz lasu, słońce ponad baldachimem z zielonych liści, sylwetkę Alistaira siedzącego nad brzegiem jeziora oraz ten wszechogarniający spokój, poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gdy wróciła do przytomności, mocno odczuwała brak tego wszystkiego. Gdy teraz opierała się o Zevrana, poczucie osamotnienia było niemal niewyczuwalne.

Wiedziała, że powinna powiedzieć wszystko, od początku do końca. Powinna być z nim szczera. Gdyby nie skrywała tak starannie swoich myśli, być może ich związek nie rozpadłby się tak nagle.

Mówić o tym wszystkim, co ją gryzło, czego się bała, było jednak trudno. Zawsze była skryta w sobie. Mijające lata umocniły jeszcze bardziej nawyk ukrywania emocji. Żeby nie zwariować, zapisywała wszystko w dzienniku. Przelewanie na kartki jej myśli było łatwiejsze.

– Chciałabym… – zaczęła niepewnie – … chciałabym, żebyś coś przeczytał – powiedziała, odrywając głowę od ramienia skrytobójcy.

– Czy to coś pilnego?

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego pytaniem.

– Czekałam z tym trzy lata…

Zobaczyła kątem oka, jak Zevran unosi w zdziwieniu brwi.

– Może to nie jest pilne, ale z pewnością ważne… dla nas.

Skrytobójca poruszył się, jego ramię opasało ją w tali.

– Zżera mnie ciekawość – przyznał.

Erednis wstała z posłania i podeszła do drzwi, obróciła się do niego będąc już na progu.

– Musisz mi jednak obiecać, że przeczytasz do końca.

Elf skinął głową.

– Choćbyś nie wiem, jak bardzo nie miał na to ochoty – dodała.

– Si qerida, obiecuję.

~o~

Roger dostrzegł ją siedzącą w rogu sali. W słabym świetle zachodzącego słońca, wpadającym przez wąskie okna, jej jasna tunika odznaczała się od ciemniejszej ściany. Bethany pochylała się nad talerzem, widelcem dźgając pieczeń. Widok dość niezwykły jak na Szarego Strażnika.

Twarz dziewczyny była bardzo blada, wokół niej nie wyczuwał zwykłej aury, jaka powinna otaczać czarodziejkę. Pod oczami miała głębokie cienie, dłonie drżały jej z lekka – typowe objawy przedawkowania lyrium. Dziewczyna będzie potrzebowała kilku dni, aby dojść do siebie. Finn twierdził, że większość rannych nie miałaby szans na przeżycie, gdyby nie zimna krew i poświęcenie Hawke.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien jej przeszkadzać. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Bethany miała ochotę na pogawędkę przy posiłku. Na pewno nie z nim. Były templariusz poczuł smutek na myśl o niedawno zmarłym Strażniku. Gdyby Cody tu był, wiedziałby, jak ją rozweselić.

Mimo tego, że widok roześmianej pary, niewiadomo z jakiego powodu zawsze go drażnił, dzisiaj chciałby bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, by rycerz z Wysokoża był z nimi.

Gdy miał już zamiar wycofać się zostawiając ją w spokoju, Bethany podniosła na niego oczy. Ich wyraz zdumiał go i zaniepokoił. Wyglądała, jakby prześladowały ją wspomnienia, co było zrozumiałe, zważywszy, że w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu dni musiała widzieć wyjątkowo paskudne rzeczy. Poczynając od śmierci mężczyzny, którego darzyła przywiązaniem…

Dziewczyna ofiarowała mu zmęczony uśmiech i wskazała głową na miejsce obok. Z wdzięcznością usiadł i w ciszy zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie.

– Podobno spisałaś się na medal – zaczął, gdy cisza stała się krępująca.

– Jak na maga?

Westchnął z rezygnacją. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie. Nie dzisiaj, nie z nią.

– Sigrun twierdzi, że nigdy nie widziała tak potwornej burzy z piorunami. Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?

– Na pewno nie w Kręgu.

Hawke najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty do rozmowy.

– Zrozumiałem, mam siedzieć cicho.

Spojrzała na niego, przekrzywiając z lekka głowę. Wyraźnie miała odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale nic nie powiedziała. Przełknęła mały kęs pieczeni i odstawiła talerz.

– Jestem po prostu cholernie zmęczona.

– Całkiem zrozumiałe, zważywszy na ilość rannych, którymi się opiekowałaś. Finn powiedział, że dokonałaś cudów…

– Cuda bywają męczące.

– Istotnie.

Znów nastała cisza. Beth położyła łokcie na stole i przyglądała się swoim drżącym palcom.

– Lyrium?

Uniosła jedną brew spoglądając na byłego templariusza.

– Trochę przesadziłam.

Pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Patrząc na jej drobne palce, delikatne dłonie i szczupłe nadgarstki doznawał dziwnego uczucia dejavu. Kiedy ostatnio spożywał posiłek w towarzystwie kobiety, która przedawkowała lyrium? Znieruchomiał, przypominając sobie tamte chwile, które wydarzyły się w innym życiu. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie teraz, nigdy…

– _Musisz go dokładnie wymieszać._

_Jej głos był słaby, drżący. Zerknął na nią znad blatu nie przestając mieszać gęstego płynu w szklanej kolbie. Była przerażająco blada, bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Jej ciemne włosy okalały szczupłą twarz sprawiając, że wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej kruchą i delikatną. Miała przymknięte oczy, jej sine usta drżały, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać. Podobnie jej całe ciało przeszywały dreszcze następujące falami._

_Podszedł do niej z miksturą w dłoni. Delikatnie uniósł głowę kobiety przytykając szklane naczynie do ust. Skrzywiła się, ale wypiła wszystko, do ostatniej kropli._

– _Nie powinieneś tego robić – odezwała się po długiej chwili milczenia. Płyn najwidoczniej zadziałał, leżała bowiem spokojnie, a jej usta i powieki przestały sinieć._

– _I kto to mówi? – mruknął, opadając na krzesło obok. Dłonią potarł czoło. Był bardziej niż zmęczony. Cała ta afera z uciekającymi magami… a potem znalazł ją nieprzytomną na jednym z balkonów._

– _Jeśli Gregor odkryje, że mi pomagacie… ty i Cullen…_

_Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać z nią i z nimi. Zakon był dla niego jedynym światem jaki znał i rozumiał. Dał mu schronienie i cel życia. Całym sercem był oddany sprawie. Ale poza murami wieży był też inny świat, który potrafił znacznie skomplikować życie wiernemu zakonowi templariusza. _

– _Czemu?_

_Uniosła na niego oczy, słaby uśmiech rozjaśnił młodą twarz._

– _Co? Pomogłam im uciec? _

– _Czemu sama nie uciekłaś?_

_Westchnęła ciężko. _

– _I tak by mnie znaleźli, poza tym tu nie jest tak źle – spojrzała na niego – póki wy tu jesteście._

„_Wy". Oczywiście miała na myśli także Cullena i tego maga. Tyle razy mówił jej, że powinna się trzymać z dala od Jowana. Teraz jednak nie był czas na kłótnie, teraz potrzebowała spokoju. Pochylił się nad nią całując jej wilgotne czoło._

– _Obiecałem to twojej matce, zrobię, co w mojej mocy._

– _Wiem. _

– Powinnaś użyć elfiego korzenia i mandragory, magowie w Kręgu robią z niego taką miksturę, śmierdzi, ale łagodzi objawy.

Bethany uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

– Wiem. Mój ojciec znał ten przepis.

– Ojciec?

– Apostata, tak jak ja – dodała, mierząc go wzrokiem. Roger nie zamierzał drążyć tematu pamiętając, że przedawkowanie lyrium może powodować napady złego humoru i irytację u niektórych magów.

– A ty skąd wiesz?

Uniósł pytające spojrzenie, na co Hawke parsknęła.

– Pytam o miksturę. To należy do kanonu, który wkuwają templariusze?

– Nie.

– Więc?

– Co?

– Skąd to wiesz? Lyrium, przedawkowanie, mikstura.

– Moja siostra była magiem – powiedział spokojnie. Nie miał zamiaru dzielić się z nią tą informacją, ale wyraz jej twarzy, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta, był wprost nie do przecenienia.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę.

~o~

Po chwili wróciła z pokaźnych rozmiarów notatnikiem oprawionym w grubą czerwonawą skórę. Znał doskonale ten dziennik. Pamiętał, jak nocami, przy ognisku, pisała w nim. Tyle razy pragnął tam zajrzeć, ale potrafił uszanować prywatność. Teraz zaś położyła dziennik na kolanach elfa.

Siedział przez chwilę zaskoczony. Zaufanie, jakim go obdarzyła wręczając mu jej pamiętnik, było odurzające.

Powoli, drżącymi dłońmi, odwiązał szkarłatną wstążkę, którą opasano dziennik. Wewnątrz dostrzegał równiutki rządek jej pisma, pełnego zawijasów i pętelek.

_Dzisiaj są moje urodziny – _tak zaczynała się pierwsza strona _– a to jest prezent od mojego przyjaciela. Przyjaciel – to słowo jest zbyt mało znaczące, by określić nim Rolanda. Mój powiernik, towarzysz, obrońca i rycerz mojego ojca. Gdyby wolno mi było czuć to, co czuję. A jednak obowiązek najważniejszy, córka therna nie ma prawa ulegać emocjom, gdy chodzi o dobro rodu i kraju. Nie wolno mi poddać się tej miłości, która jest na wyciągnięcie ręki._

_Rory sprezentował mi ten zeszyt ze słowami, że jestem zbyt skryta, zbyt zamknięta w sobie, i że powinnam zapisać tu moje myśli, gdy nie będę w stanie się nimi z nim dzielić. Więc oto zaczynam…_

– Przeczytaj to – powiedziała cicho i opuściła pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi.

~o~

– Pomyliłam się, Nate, pomyliłam się i wszyscy za to zapłaciliśmy.

Siedziała za biurkiem bezskutecznie próbując poukładać sprawną ręką dokumenty porozrzucane wkoło niej. Wreszcie sfrustrowana otworzyła jedną z szuflad i wrzuciła je wszystkie do środka. Potem zabrała się do porządkowania stosu kopert spoczywających na ławie stojącej z boku.

Nathaniel siedział naprzeciwko biurka, sceptycznie patrząc na jej usiłowania pozbycia się irytującej korespondencji. Znał ją dobrze, wiedział, że ta jej nadgorliwość, niezdolność do usiedzenia w jednym miejscu, jest wynikiem zdenerwowania.

– Powinnaś iść z tym do Finna. Z pewnością może ci…

– Później.

– Erendis, ona się sama nie zaleczy, powinnaś…

– Wiem, co powinnam – mruknęła wyraźnie poirytowana. Nathaniel zmarszczył na to brwi.

– Co się dzieje?

Spojrzała na niego znad listów, które segregowała na trzy kupki, ważne, mniej ważne i śmieci. Oczywiście nie miała zamiaru mówić, co wywołało w jej zmęczonym ciele nagłą potrzebę bezustannego ruchu. Zamiast odpowiedzi, wolała podzielić się z nim myślami, które przez całą podróż powrotną z Głębokich Ścieżek nie dawały jej spokoju.

– Myślałam, że po zabiciu pomiociej matki i zniknięciu Architekta będziemy mieli wreszcie spokój.

– I mieliśmy – potwierdził Howe.

Erendis wcisnęła duży stos „ śmieci" do szuflady, gdzie już spoczywała cała masa zaległych raportów i sprawozdań.

– Mieliśmy ciszę przed burzą, Nate – mruknęła, przeglądając mniej ważnie listy jeszcze raz i wpychając je w to samo miejsce, co „śmiecie". Wzięła do ręki kilka pozostałych na blacie kopert i przejrzała nadawców, po czym z westchnieniem odłożyła je na bok.

– Powinnam domyśleć się, że to może być pułapka – westchnęła ciężko. Śmierć trzynastu gwardzistów wisiała ciężarem na jej sercu. Wszyscy Strażnicy odnieśli obrażenia, sama o mało nie zginęła. Gdyby Beth nie było z nimi… Wolała o tym nie myśleć.

– Nikt z nas się nie domyślał . Od dawna nie mieliśmy problemów z pomiotami. Nie możesz się obwiniać – starał się ją przekonać. – Jakby to coś dało – pomyślał. Jej blada twarz była mocno zasępiona, ale w jej oczach dostrzegał żelazną determinację.

– Problem w tym, że nie wiemy, ile takich niespodzianek czeka na nas w głębi ziemi – wstała od biurka i przeszła przez pokój zatrzymując się przy ścianie, gdzie wisiała mapa Głębokich Ścieżek.

– Ilu podobnych do tego maga czyha w czeluściach? Mogą ich być dziesiątki.

– Tego nie wiemy.

– Ale nie możemy wykluczyć.

Nie bardzo rozumiał, do czego zmierzała. Obserwował ją jednak uważnie.

– Jest nas za mało, Nathaniel – powiedziała w końcu, odwracając się do niego.

– Nie chciałam prowadzić intensywnej rekrutacji uznając, że lepiej postawić na jakość, nie ilość. Sama myśl o tym, że trzy piąte werbowanych nie przeżyje Dołączenia… jest odstręczająca.

Łucznik doskonale wiedział, o czym mówiła. Do tej pory miał nieprzyjemność brać udział w kilkunastu nieudanych Dołączeniach. Cena, jaką płacili zwerbowani, była często za wysoka.

– Ale to musi się zmienić – wyjaśniła, przechadzając się od ściany do ściany. – Zamierzam ogłosić powszechną rekrutację. Będziemy podróżować po całym Fereldenie, zacznę od Wysokoża…

Nate uniósł brwi. Była to dość nieoczekiwana decyzja, aczkolwiek poparta racjonalnymi argumentami. Dotąd zgadzał się z Erendis w sprawie rekrutacji. Skromna liczba Strażników była podyktowana względami ekonomicznymi, ale też sytuacją polityczną w kraju. Anora dała jasno do zrozumienia, że po zakończeniu Plagi Strażnicy nie powinni „rzucać się zanadto w oczy".

– Możemy zorganizować jakiś turniej w Denerim podczas Zjazdu Możnych, będę też chciała zajrzeć do Wieży Maginów…

– Sigrun mówiła o kilku orzammarskich wojownikach…

Erendis przytaknęła. Nate dostrzegł, jak ciężko oparła się o ścianę, jej oczy zamknęły się na moment.

– Dis?

Pokręciła głową uśmiechając się słabo. Musiał powstrzymać się przed podniesieniem się z miejsca i uchwyceniem jej w ramiona. Była nadal słaba, chociaż udawała, że nic się nie stało. On wiedział lepiej. Nadal był w stanie skosztować paniki zalegającej w jego wnętrzu, gdy znalazł jej na wpół zasypane ciało w zawalonej jaskini.

_– Erendis, proszę – wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie. – Na Stwórcę, odezwij się!_

– _Odsuń się, Nate – głos zza jego pleców – daj dziewczynie robić swoje._

_Ostatnie z drobnych kamieni zostały usunięte. Dokopali się do niej. Leżała bezpieczna w wąskiej szczelinie, niemal całkowicie osłonięta zawaloną kolumną. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Ta sama bryła granitu, która osłoniła ją przed całkowitym zasypaniem, zmiażdżyła jej lewe ramię._

_Dłonie Bethany lśniły delikatnym błękitnym światłem. Słodki i orzeźwiający powiew ochłodził mu rozgrzane czoło. Jego oczy ciągle skupione na zakrwawionej twarzy komendantki._

– _Cholera – wymruczała Beth, dotykając głowy Erendis. Czarodziejka wymruczała kolejne zaklęcie. Na jego oczach rany na ramionach i policzkach Strażniczki zasklepiły się._

– _Powinniśmy… – Beth spojrzała na Nathaniela. – Powinnam odciąć jej tą rękę._

– _Nie! _

_Czarodziejka spojrzała na Howe'a ze smutkiem._

– _Nawet jeśli zdołacie usunąć ten głaz, jej dłoń jest całkiem zmiażdżona. Cały nadgarstek, przedramię…_

– _Nie da się nić zrobić? – zapytała krasnoludka przyglądając się blokowi skalnemu._

– _Damy radę, ten kamień nie jest taki wielki – rzucił zachęcająco Hyrmiel._

– _Boję się, że gdy go podniesiemy, wykrwawi się na śmierć. – Czarodziejka pogrzebała w swojej torbie i z cichym westchnieniem zamknęła ją. – Niezależnie co zrobimy, ona umrze – oświadczyła spokojnym, kontrolowanym tonem. – Mam za mało many, żeby powstrzymać krwotok. Czy usuniemy ten kamień, czy odetniemy rękę, nie jestem w stanie jej pomóc – wycedziła uzdrowicielka, badając słaby puls na szyi komendantki. _

– _Musi być inne wyjście – wyszeptał Howe. – Musi być… _

_Hawke przyglądała się przez chwilę nieprzytomnej. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że to jest jakiegoś rodzaju sprawiedliwość. Śmierć komendantki za śmierć Cody'ego. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie słowa ojca: „śmierć nigdy nie jest sprawiedliwa". Poczuła gniew, poświęcenie Cody'ego miało pójść na marne, to prawie tak, jakby jego życie nic nie znaczyło. Wzbierała w niej złość, zagryzła dolną wargę pod palcami czując słabe wibracje many. Tak niedawno przepełniała ją nienawiść do siebie, całego świata i do kobiety leżącej przed nią. Prawdę mówiąc, gdzieś głęboko nadal jej nienawidziła, chociaż racjonalny umysł podpowiadał Beth , że to nie była wina Cousland. Patrząc teraz na naznaczoną cierpieniem twarz Howe'a wiedziała dokładnie, jak musiał się czuć. Było jej go żal, tak jak było jej żal siebie samej. Jeśli komukolwiek była w stanie oszczędzić tego bólu…_

– _Nie… – Nathaniel pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, przygarnął nieprzytomną kobietę do siebie układając jej głowę na swoich kolanach._

– _Na włochate tyłki patronów – wymruczał Oghren odwracając się od nich._

– _Zrób coś… – głos Howe'a był teraz nabrzmiały bezradnością i… strachem. _

_Bethany odwróciła twarz od nieprzytomnej Strażniczki. Jej oczy prześliznęły się po gładkiej posadzce, na której widziała zasychającą powoli plamę krwi. Nagle myśl wykiełkowała jej w głowie. Bardzo nieprzyjemna, desperacka, na przekór wszystkiemu, w co wierzyła, czego ją nauczono. _

– _Magia krwi – wyszeptała, spoglądając na własne dłonie. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią._

– _To jedyny sposób. _

– _Zrób to. – Głos Nathaniela nawet przez moment nie zdradzał niepewności czy wahania. – Zrób to, Beth. _

– Nate, czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? – Jej głos przywrócił go do teraźniejszości. Usatysfakcjonowana, gdy skupił na niej wzrok, zaczęła mówić dalej.

– Oczywiście najpierw powinniśmy dać szansę gwardzistom, połowa z nich to chętni, którzy zgłosili chęć zostania Szarymi, znamy ich możliwości, wiemy na co ich stać, a oni mają wiedzę, jak wygląda życie Strażnika, z grubsza – dodała, cichnąc.

Oczywiście, że mieli, na co dzień towarzyszyli Strażnikom w ich obowiązkach, mieli już do czynienia z pomiotami, widzieli chorych i zarażonych ich krwią, mieli też pojęcie, co ich może czekać, jeśli wybiorą los Strażnika. Erendis zastanawiała się ilu z tych, którzy brali udział w ostatniej wyprawie, zdecyduje się przystąpić do Dołączenia. Ze sobą zabrali tych najbardziej uzdolnionych i wyćwiczonych, a mimo to połowa z nich padła od mieczy hurloków lub zmarła w wyniku ran i zakażenia krwią. Czuła się winna. Gdyby wcześniej zdecydowała się na ich Dołączenie, z pewnością mieliby większe szanse na przeżycie. Strażnicy posiadali naturalną zdolność wyczuwania i przewidywania ruchów pomiotów. Przypuszczała, że właśnie dlatego żaden Strażnik, prócz niej, nie został poważnie ranny. Gdyby gwardziści mieli równie wyczulone zmysły… Ale z kolei Dołączenie było ryzykowne, pewnie połowa by go nie przeżyła. Wynik byłby ten sam.

– Królowej się to nie spodoba. – Teraz to Nathaniel wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Naprawdę nie dbała o to, co ta wredna jędza powie.

– Może pomyśleć, że próbujesz stworzyć wierną ci armię, pod jej nosem.

– Nie obchodzi mnie co pomyśli Anora, jak długo nie będzie się wtrącać w sprawy Straży, zresztą zawsze możemy postraszyć ją posiłkami z Orlais. Pierwszy Strażnik proponował kilkakrotnie, byśmy „uzupełnili braki" Strażnikami z Val Royeaux.

Howe pokiwał głową, zdawał sobie sprawę, podobnie jak komendantka, że szlachta chętniej pozwoli jej rekrutować Strażników ze swoich ziem, niż zgodzi się, by na fereldeńskiej ziemi stacjonowali Orlaisianie. Oczywiście Szarzy Strażnicy z Cesarstwa podlegaliby i tak Erendis, a ich oddanie powinno niekwestionowanie należeć do komendantki, a nie cesarzowej Celene. Mimo to Nate miał wrażenie, że fereldeńscy arystokraci będą mieli obiekcje co do takiego rozwiązania sprawy.

– Zwołaj dzisiaj wszystkich Strażników i gwardzistów do głównej sali. Mamy kilka ważnych wiadomości do przekazania.

– Podjęłaś decyzję, kiedy wykonamy rytuał?

– Jutro po ósmym dzwonie odbędzie się nabożeństwo pogrzebowe. Myślę, że do zmroku zakończymy przygotowania do Dołączenia.

~o~

Drżącymi dłońmi przekręcił kartkę. Linijka za linijką, głos Erendis w jego głowie, słowa układające się w myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia. Jej życie… ich życie. Podane jak na tacy, widziane jej oczami.

_To nie dzieje się naprawdę, to nie może być prawda. Życie nie odwraca się do góry nogami tak po prostu, w ciągu kilku godzin. A jednak siedzę przy ognisku, naprzeciwko mnie ten mrukliwy, stary cap. Dlaczego nie pozwolono mi zostać razem z nimi? Jak mam z tym dalej żyć? …matka, ojciec, Oriana i Oren i Rory… dlaczego…?_

…

_Ostagar zamienił się w jedno wielkie pole namiotowe. Miałam wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać miłościwie panującego nam króla. „Złoty Chłopiec" – tak mawiał o nim mój ojciec. Patrząc na niego zastanawiałam się, czy to przypadkiem nie tombak. Oczywiście był zszokowany wieściami o mojej rodzinie, współczuł, złożył kondolencje. Jakby jego słowa coś dla mnie znaczyły. Jedyne, czego pragnę, to zemsta. Utopię tego zdradzieckiego Howe'a w morzu jego własnej krwi… Dowiedziałam się, że Fergus ruszył na zwiad. Może to i lepiej, jak mam stanąć przed nim i powiedzieć mu, że jego żona i syn zostali zarżnięci? Jak powiedzieć, że matka wolała zostać przy umierającym ojcu niż uciec ze mną? Powinnam zostać z nimi…_

…

_Strażnik siedzący naprzeciwko mnie obserwuje mnie bacznie, zastanawiam się czemu. Czy tak go zszokowało, gdy bez zbędnych ochów i achów rzuciłam się na grupę pomiotów? Chyba nie oczekiwał, że zacznę drżeć ze strachu i krzyczeć, jak jakaś zahukana damulka… Na litość Stwórcy, Duncan uznał mnie za dobry nabytek, czy to nie świadczy o moich umiejętnościach? _

_Jest z nami ten wielki osioł Jory, od chwili, gdy powiedziałam mu o masakrze w Wysokożu patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem. Jakby było mi ono do czegoś potrzebne. Te jego górnolotne słowa, etos rycerski, estyma, jaką darzy Strażników. Jeszcze tego nie widzi, ale ja wiem, że bycie Strażnikiem to nie żaden honor, to przekleństwo, trudny żywot dla kogoś o miękkim sercu i honorowym charakterze. _

_Daveth to co innego. Jest realistą, który wie, że życie rzadko bywa bajką. Nikt nigdy nie mówił mu, że świat jest sprawiedliwy, więc nie oczekuje odeń niczego dobrego. Daveth byłby interesujący, gdyby cokolwiek mnie jeszcze interesowało… _

…

_Stwórca musi mieć poczucie humoru. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom i zdziwieniu Duncana, przeżyłam Dołączenie. Zmusili nas, byśmy wypili krew pomiota. Czuję w każdej chwili, jak skaza wypełnia moje ciało. To dziwne uczucie. Przez tyle dni czułam się pusta. Teraz czuję ich, słyszę ich. Pomioty nawiedzają moje sny. W każdym razie to lepsze niż koszmary, w których biegnę przez palący się zamek mijając trupy ludzi, których kocham, tylko po to, by na końcu wpaść w ręce Howe'a. _

_Alistair próbuje zastąpić mi starszego brata. Powiedziałam mu, żeby się odczepił, może byłam zbyt surowa, popatrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem… przypominającym kopniętego szczeniaczka. Przez chwilę zrobiło mi się go szkoda._

_Wszyscy przygotowują się do bitwy, słyszę dźwięki ostrzonych mieczy i czyszczonych zbroi. Wszędzie panuje zgiełk i szum. Mam się stawić na naradzie wojennej. W innych warunkach byłabym zachwycona, ale obecność króla po prostu mnie irytuje, jego niemal bałwochwalcze uwielbienie dla Strażników, na Stwórcę, co może zrobić tuzin Strażników? Mam wrażenie, że Cailan nie jest w stanie zobaczyć nic ponad świetlistą otoczkę. Byłby zapewne wstrząśnięty, gdyby się dowiedział, czym tak naprawdę są Strażnicy._

_To naprawdę świństwo, że Duncan wymógł na umierającym ojcu zgodę na moje Dołączenie. Przypuszczam jednak, że Strażnicy robią to, co muszą, bez zbędnych sentymentów i honorowych zasad. Gdybym powiedziała to Alistairowi, zapewne zdzieliłby mnie po głowie. Z tego, co rozumiem, Strażnicy dla niego są rodziną, której nigdy nie miał, wybawieniem przed niechcianym losem templariusza…_

…

_To jest… Drugi raz w ciągu miesiąca wszystko przekręciło się do góry nogami. Król nie żyje, Loghain nas zdradził – zakłamany, stary drań. Horda ruszyła dalej, a ja i Alistair jesteśmy jedynymi pozostałymi przy życiu Strażnikami… Uratowała nas Flemeth unosząc (nie wiem w jaki sposób, Morrigan twierdzi, że pod postacią wielkiego ptaka) wpół żywych z wierzchołka wieży Ishal. Morrigan jest teraz naszą towarzyszką. Jej cięty język i ironiczne uwagi bawią mnie. Niechęć, jaką do siebie czują ona i Alistair jest przekomiczna. Mam wrażenie, że nawet Magnus śmieje się z nich w ten swój pieski sposób._

…

_Zmierzamy do Lothering z misją ocalenia świata. Co za patetyczne słowa. Nie wiem, co tam zastaniemy, po drodze napotykamy jedynie spalone domostwa i trupy ludzi, którzy mieli na tyle nie po kolei w głowach, by zostać._

_Morrigan wydaje się być bardzo stanowczą i bezpośrednią osobą, to wyjątkowa ulga zważywszy na Alistaira, który rumieni się i jąka za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzę._

_Biedny chłopak, strasznie przeżył śmierć Duncana, szkoda mi go, wiem, jak to boli, nagle stracić rodzinę. Być może byłam dla niego zbyt surowa. Alistair ma miękkie serce, to typ rycerza w lśniącej zbroi, odważny i honorowy… Biedaczysko, jest mi przykro, bo wiem, że życie jeszcze nie raz wbije mu nóż w plecy…_

Zevran przekręcił kolejną kartkę. Słońce powoli zachodziło znacząc niebo czerwienią i złotem. Jego pokój zapadał się powoli w cień.

_Lothering przypomina rozgrzebane mrowisko, wszyscy gdzieś biegają, w kółko i bez sensu. Na trakcie spotkaliśmy bandytów. Obrzydzenie budzą we mnie sępy żerujące na niedoli i nieporadności innych. Templariusze siedzą w obrębie palisady i nic nie robią, by zabezpieczyć wioskę, to po prostu skandal. Dowiedzieliśmy się przy okazji, że ten łotr Loghain winę za śmierć króla zrzucił na nas. Teraz mamy na karku pomioty i jego ludzi. A w planach podróż do Redcliff, Orzammaru, Wieży Maginów i Lasu Brecilian. To wszystko zaczyna przypominać początek jednego z tych przynudnych eposów rycerskich. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że główni bohaterowie mają się ku sobie…_

…

_Przygarnęliśmy do kompanii nawiedzoną siostrę zakonną, która niesamowicie włada łukiem oraz Qunari–mordercę. Skąd do licha wziął się tu Sten? Nieważne, jest małomówny, w przeciwieństwie do Leliany, wytrzymały, nosi połowę naszego ekwipunku bez narzekania i jednym porządnym machnięciem miecza potrafi rozpłatać genloka na pół. Morrigan narzeka, że za chwilę zaczniemy przygarniać rzezimieszków próbujących nas zabić na trakcie…_

~o~

Siedząc na jedynym krześle, jakie było w jego niewielkim pokoju, rozmyślając nad słowami elfa, nie usłyszał, jak Tara weszła do jego pokoju. Dopiero gdy z rozmachem zatrzasnęła drzwi, chłopak zerwał się z miejsca, jego dłoń od razu powędrowała do rękojeści sztyletu.

– Ups, daliśmy się podejść? – powiedziała, opierając się o drzwi.

– Czego tu szukasz? – Nie miał ochoty bawić się w grzeczności, nie gdy miał na głowie poważny problem.

Kobieta zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów, z twarzą skupioną, jakby podejmowała wyjątkowo trudną decyzję. Potem uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko i oblizała usta.

William patrzał na nią z obawą. Nie wiadomo czemu czuł się, jak ofiara przydybana przez drapieżnika.

– Przyszłam odebrać dług – powiedziała zmysłowo niskim głosem.

Strażnik skrzywił się w imitacji uśmiechu, naprawdę nie miał ochoty na głupie gierki.

– Nie mam teraz czasu na durne kawały – mruknął – więc bardzo grzecznie proszę, zamknij za sobą drzwi od drugiej strony.

Tara, zupełnie niezrażona jego szorstkim tonem, pokręciła głową.

– A myślałam, że dotrzymujesz obietnic…

– Daj mi dzisiaj spokój.

Znowu pokręciła głową i chłopak zauważył ruch jej ręki, gdy przekręciła klucz, zamykając drzwi na dwa spusty. Nagle poczuł się jak zając we wnykach.

– Słyszałeś kapitana, jutro o zmierzchu odbędzie się rytuał.

Will spojrzał na nią znudzony. Jakby coś go to obchodziła.

– Pozwolili mi w nim wziąć udział – dodała, podchodząc do niego.

Był tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował, gdy Tara złapała go za koszulę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Jej palce zaczęły powoli rozpinać guziki.

– Sam widzisz, może to ostatnia chwila, żebyś spłacił swój dług, jutro o tej porze mogę być już sztywna.

Ha, jutro o tej porze on też może być sztywny. Will nie opierał się, zastanawiał się tylko, czy ostatnie godziny życia ma ochotę spędzić z tą wredną, wstrętną babą. Kobieta, nie zwracając uwagi na jego dziwny wyraz twarzy, zsunęła z jego muskularnych ramion cienkie płótno. Jej dłonie powoli gładziły bladą skórę gładkiej klatki piersiowej, prześliznęły się po mięśniach brzucha i zaczepiły o pasek przytrzymujący spodnie.

– Nie możesz się odczepić, kobieto? – wyszeptał, ale zupełnie bez przekonania. Czuł jej palce na zapięciu paska i jego ciało zaczynało żyć własnym życiem. Tara z drapieżnym uśmiechem zbliżyła się do niego tak, że czuł zapach jej włosów. Była niższa od niego, miała wzrok na wysokości jego ramion, bardzo zgrabnych i umięśnionych ramion. Czy jakikolwiek chłopak w jego wieku miał prawo wyglądać tak męsko bez koszuli? – Pomyślała.

– Przestań się ze mną dro… – słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy jej usta musnęły jego obojczyk, spomiędzy jej ciepłych warg wysunęła wilgotny język prześlizgując się po nieopalonej skórze szyi. Szybko uwinęła się z paskiem wyciągając go ze spodni i rzucając w kąt. Jej dłonie spoczęły na jego piersi i naparły nań delikatnie, powoli przesuwając go w stronę łóżka.

– Daj spokój – mruknęła, skupiając pieszczoty na wystającym jabłku Adama – bo pomyślę, że naprawdę wolisz chłopców…

Zawarczał przeciągle, ale nie opierał się jej. Groźba Zevrana dźwięczała ciągle w jego głowie. Od ich rozmowy Strażnik zastanawiał się, co elf zrobi. Doniesie na niego komendantce, będzie czekał na jego ruch, a może skróci jego życie niespodziewanie, w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce?

Tak czy siak, zostało mu niewiele czasu…

Jego myśli urwały się, gdy jej zęby naznaczyły ramię. Cofnął się o krok zaskoczony i jego pięty uderzyły o łóżko, Tara pchnęła go silniej, tak, że opadł na posłanie leżąc na wznak, patrząc na nią swymi dużymi ciemnymi oczami.

– Bądź grzecznym chłopczykiem – wymruczała, ściągając przez głowę swoją tunikę. Oczy strażnika zrobiły się większe na widok dość pokaźnego rozmiaru biustu. Powinien się spodziewać, że nie nosiła stanika. Dwie ciemne półkule zafalowały, gdy opuściła dłonie. Szybko zsunęła legginsy ukazując mu się w pełnej okazałości.

Na widok jej krągłych bioder, gładkich ud i ciemnego gąszczu włosów pomiędzy nimi zaschło mu w gardle. Nagle był boleśnie świadom ciasnoty, jak zapanowała w jego spodniach.

– Chyba nie odmówisz damie w potrzebie – szepnęła klękając. Pochyliła się tuż nad nim a jej piersi zakołysały się tuż nad głową chłopaka, ciemne, sterczące sutki aż się proszące o pieszczoty.

– Damie? Na pewno nią nie jesteś – odparł, chwytając kobietę za biodra i zmuszając, by przysiadła na nim. Instynktownie wygiął się ku niej, tak, że od razu poczuła sztywny organ w jego spodniach.

– Już prędzej dziwką – mruknął, ustami goniąc za ciemnobrązową brodawką.

Tara zaśmiała się nisko, potem jęknęła czując zęby na wrażliwym ciele.


	19. Olśnienie

_~o~_

_Gdy wyciągnął ją zza koszuli, taką zmaltretowaną i lekko przywiędłą, z tymi wszystkimi kolcami i pachnącą tak słodko… powiedział, że mu ją przypominam. Spytałam, czy też jestem taka przywiędnięta… ach nie – on mówi, i widzę jak się czerwieni po czubki uszu. – Jestem równie piękna, co kłująca. To najsłodsza rzecz jaką usłyszałam od… sama nie wiem, jak dawna. Jestem mu wdzięczna, za każdym razem, gdy pilnuje moich pleców podczas walki, za to, że gdy zaczynam śnić o arcydemonie, budzi mnie i uspokaja. Szanuję go za tą jego prostolinijność, szczerość i wielkoduszność, której nie boi się pokazywać na każdym kroku. Morrigan twierdzi, że jest głupcem, mnie on bardziej przypomina niewinność dziecka… _

…

_Nim weszliśmy do wioski, Alistair odciągnął mnie na bok oświadczając, że praktycznie jest następcą tronu. Biedaczysko, wydawał się taki przerażony. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego tak skwapliwie oddał mi dowodzenie, tak go wychowano. Trzymać się w cieniu, w przeświadczeniu, że jest wstydliwą tajemnicą. Jeśli spotkam tę wstrętną Izoldę, powiem jej parę słów na temat zamykania dzieci w psiarni… I pomimo wszystko on jej nie nienawidzi, wręcz przeciwnie – usprawiedliwia ją, o Eamonie mówi równie dobrze. Gdzie on się uchował z tym swoim szlachetnym sercem?..._

…

_Oddałam mu medalion, który, jak się okazało, był własnością jego matki. Widziałam coś takiego w jego oczach… ciężko mi to nawet opisać. Jego dobroć, cierpliwość… jest czasem tak nieporadny i niezdarny… rozbraja mnie tym swoim urokiem szczeniaczka…_

Gdy Zevran oderwał się następnym razem od lektury, w jego pokoju zalegał już mrok. Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i zapalił świece (czy może jedną świecę?) na stoliku obok. Jego ręce znów powędrowały do dziennika. Przebrnął już przez zapiski dotyczące masakry w Redcliff. Czytał, jak przebijali się przez zamek wypełniony chodzącymi zmarłymi, jak skierowali się do Wieży Maginów i musieli odbić ją z rąk plugawców. O wszystkim tym wiedział, ale czytać to, widzieć jej oczami… To było coś innego. Kolejne strony, na których było więcej i więcej Alistaira. Z koleżeństwa wynikającego z wspólnych celów, poprzez przyjaźń do czegoś, czego Erendis nie nazywała, ale jemu podejrzanie mocno przypominało to pewne słowo na M. Elf kilkakrotnie miał ochotę cisnąć dziennikiem o ścianę i nie wracać już do niego więcej.

– _Myśl o tym, że mogłabym go stracić, gdy zaklęcie Uldreda uderzyło w niego z pełnym impetem – _pisała _– widząc, jak leży bez ruchu w kałuży krwi… tak, jak widziałam ojca… Wtedy pojęłam, że on jest moją jedyną rodziną, jaka mi pozostała, nie mogłam go stracić. _

Miał już dość. Po co dała mu ten dziennik? By bez słów potwierdzić to, o czym i tak był już przekonany…? A potem pisała o pierwszej podróży do Denerim i elf był niemal wstrząśnięty czytając o sobie samym, z jaką łatwością go przejrzała.

_Jest przystojny, nie da się temu zaprzeczyć. Wysoki, szczupły, opalona skóra i blond włosy. Ze złotymi ognikami w bursztynowych oczach, rozniecającymi się, gdy budzi się w nim ciekawość. Jego ruchy są pełne gracji, styl walki imponujący. Stąd może się brać jego arogancja i duma, ale ja mam wrażenie, że to maska, która skrywa poranioną duszę. Jest w nim czasem coś takiego… Widzę to w jego wzroku, gdy patrzy na mnie i Alistaira… Jakby gorycz i tęsknotę… jakby stracił coś cennego. Przy wszystkich jest zawsze wesoły i żartobliwy. Są jednak takie chwile, późno nocą, gdy siedzi sam na warcie i patrzy w niebo. Wtedy jego czarujący uśmiech więdnie, a oczy patrzą gdzieś w dal…_

To prawda, że przez pierwsze tygodnie ich podróży, więcej niż kiedykolwiek myślał o swoim dotychczasowym życiu, był wreszcie wolny, a jednak zmagał się z cieniami przeszłości, z cieniem jedynej kobiety, która dla niego coś znaczyła. Otrząsnął się z tego dopiero, gdy dotarli do świątyni Andrasty, tam, w ostatecznej próbie, przed bramą stanął przed nim duch Rinny prosząc, by nie zamykał serca przed uczuciami, by odrzucił strach i ból.

Kolejne strony pochłaniał w migotliwym blasku świec. Tak wiele jej decyzji i słów mógł teraz zrozumieć. Wiedział już, co czuła, gdy Alistair pytał ją, co powinien począć z koroną, którą tak ochoczo ofiarował mu Eamon. Od początku rozumiała, że godząc się na to, stawia ich związek pod znakiem zapytania.

W dniach, gdy podążali ku breciliańskim ostojom, notatki Erendis były urywane i chaotyczne, jakby nie była w stanie pozbierać myśli. Myśląc o tamtych tygodniach, zastanawiał się, jak mogła tak świetnie się ukrywać. Nikt z jej towarzyszy nie przypuszczał, że tak bardzo zabolała ją decyzja przyszłego króla. A jednak, to wszystko tu było, smutek, żal, samotność.

A potem, krok po kroku, stronice dziennika były coraz bardziej wypełnione nim. Z zapisków wyłaniał się Zevran, jakiego nie poznawał. Silny, życzliwy i współczujący. Pełen człowieczeństwa i… uczuć, jakich sam w sobie nie widział. Pisząc o nim, wspominała o szacunku, o radości życia i odwadze.

W Orzammarze ich związek spowodował w jej dzienniku spore zamieszanie. Z początku traktowała to jako przelotny romans, coś dla zabicia czasu, dla wypełnienia zimnych orzammarskich nocy. Bardzo szybko, szybciej niż on sam do tego doszedł, przyznała jednak, że jest w tym coś więcej. Zevran w tamtym czasie nie był nawet świadom, czym się dla niej stał. Czytając kilka urywanych notatek pisanych na Głębokich Ścieżkach był zaskoczony i poruszony.

_– Pośród natłoku zimnych kamieni, pośród mroku i strachu, jest on. Jego złote włosy, jego oczy koloru miodu i bursztynu przypominają, że gdzieś ponad nami, istnieje jasny świat pełen blasku…_

…_boję się znów zaufać tej dziwnej lekkości, która mnie wypełnia zawsze, gdy czuję go obok siebie. On jest moim słońcem, ale obawiam się, że ja nigdy nie będę jego…_

Zevran zapatrzył się w płomień świecy migoczący w przeciągu. Elf wstał z łóżka po to, by zamknąć okno. Wilgotny jesienny wiatr ochłodził jego rozpaloną skórę. Księżyc wstawał ponad wzgórzami, wyzierając spomiędzy poszarpanych chmur.

~o~

Nie była w stanie usiedzieć dłużej nad papierami. Nie mogła skupić się na tym, co czytała. Dzięki niech będą stwórcy, że Garavel zajął się większością spraw, a pani Woosley nie potrzebowała jej aprobaty w kwestiach zaopatrzenia Twierdzy.

Odszukała Finna w lazarecie. Mag spędził niemal trzy godziny męcząc się nad jej pokiereszowaną ręką. Ból niemal całkiem ustąpił, ale dłoń nadal była osłabiona. Erendis z ledwością mogła utrzymać w palcach łyżkę. Nadgarstek miała całkiem sztywny i Finn ostrzegł ją, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie nim w stanie poruszać całkiem swobodnie. Czarodziej był mocno zaskoczony, że Bethany w ogóle udało się poskładać ją tak sprawnie. Komendantka postanowiła przemilczeć fakt, że Hawke użyła magii krwi. Dziewczyna i tak straciła przez nią zbyt wiele, nie zasługiwała, by na dodatek z jej powodu nazywano ją maleficarum. Sama Erendis była zszokowana, gdy w końcu doszła do siebie, nie sądziła, że niewinnie wyglądająca dziewczyna zna arkana magii krwi. Sądząc z opowieści Nathaniela i Sigrun, sama Hawke była mocno zdziwiona, że udało jej się ją odratować. Erendis wiedziała lepiej niż oni, była więcej niż tylko jedną nogą w grobie. Był jednak ktoś, kto ją tu trzymał.

Gdyby Sigrun i jej towarzysz z Legionu Umarłych nie natknęli się przypadkiem na ukryte wejście do jaskini, trudno powiedzieć, jak skończyłaby się potyczka. To naprawdę był dar od Stwórcy, że wpadli na trop tych samych pomiotów i gdy gwardziści zaczęli cofać się pod naporem przeważających sił wroga, ciężkozbrojne zastępy Legionu zaatakowały od tyłu, wyżynając pomioty w pień.

Po odwiedzinach w lazarecie udała się do północnej wieży, gdzie w komnatach na szczycie zamknięto pod kluczem Alaina Denmara.

– Jak się miewa nasz gość? – zagadnęła strażnika siedzącego przy drzwiach. Mężczyzna zasalutował jej i wyciągnął pęk kluczy, by otworzyć zamek.

– Radzę uważać na niego, jest w wyjątkowo nieznośnym humorze.

Za drzwiami mieściła się komnata umeblowana przyzwoicie, ale powściągliwie. Alain Denmar leżał na łóżku, z nogami opartymi na wysokim wezgłowiu, wkoło leżały porozrzucane ubrania, podarta pościel i rozbite naczynia. Nawet wielkie lustro nie uniknęło gniewu szlachcica. Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Alain zachowywał się jak rozkapryszona pannica.

– Ech, widzę, że sprawiamy kłopoty – powiedziała, sadowiąc się na jedynym fotelu. Mężczyzna leżący na posłaniu spojrzał na nią z nieskrywaną nienawiścią, nie kłopocząc się nawet na cień kurtuazji.

– Trzymać MNIE w takich prymitywnych warunkach… Mój ojciec się o tym dowie…

– Tak, tak… jak i cały Zjazd Możnych – pomachała lekceważąco dłonią. Naprawdę, mężczyźni tacy jak Alain, wymuskani, aroganccy i głupi, nawet nie działali jej na nerwy, byli po prostu żałośni.

– Jestem więziony bezprawnie.

– Podniosłeś rękę na swoją arlessę.

Mężczyzna spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś, kim jesteś – mruknął, podnosząc się wreszcie z łoża.

– To cię nie usprawiedliwia.

Alain usiadł na niewielkim taborecie przy oknie spoglądając na wzgórza tonące w mroku.

– Jak długo to potrwa?

Erendis przyjrzała mu się. Miała wątpliwą przyjemność poznać kiedyś jego starszego brata. Było to podczas bitwy o Ostagar. Alain w niczym jednak nie przypominał krzepkiego i obeznanego z rzemiosłem wojennym, nieżyjącego już, spadkobiercy Denmara. Był chudy, blady i wyglądał na zmęczonego.

– Myślę, że przynajmniej do Zjazdu Możnych.

Alain popatrzył na nią z cieniem złości w jego małych oczkach.

– Jeśli twój ojciec przyrzeknie mi wierność, tak jak powinien zrobić to rok temu, będziesz wolny.

– On na pewno tego nie zrobi – mruknął mężczyzna.

– Trudno, w takim wypadku zostaniesz Strażnikiem.

– Co?! – Alain zerwał się ze na nogi. – Ale… ale ja… nie umiem…

– Fakt, jesteś beznadziejny.

– Po co ci potrzebny ktoś taki, jak ja?

Alain zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po pokoju, co chwila przystając i przyglądając się komendantce, patrzącej na niego z chłodnym spokojem.

– Nie jesteś mi potrzebny. Ale taką umowę zawarłam z twoim ojcem.

Mózg szlachcica pracował na wysokich obrotach. Głupio, bardzo głupio zrobił, nie dowiadując się, kim była ta złośliwa jędza, zanim ją zaatakował. W pośpiechu i może trochę przez alkohol nie zasięgnął języka, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że będzie pośród tych obiboków na rynku?

Alain doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec po prostu jest uprzedzony do całej rodziny Couslandów, chodziło o jakieś zatargi z czasów ich pradziadka albo coś takiego. Złośliwy staruch postanowił narobić jej problemów na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi. I dlatego on, Alain, wpadł w poważne tarapaty. Teraz jego sytuacja wydawała się być jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna. Był tu zamknięty jako więzień. Jego ojciec nie miał o nim dobrego zdania, w zasadzie rzadko kiedy o nim w ogóle myślał.

Mało tego, jeśli komendantka postawiła ojcu takie ultimatum, był pewien, że stary piernik prędzej poszuka sobie żony i zmajstruje bandę bachorów, niż ulegnie szantażowi.

Upragnione dziedzictwo, o którym od zawsze marzył, wymykało mu się z rąk, a jeszcze gorszy los był całkiem realną groźbą.

Alain przełknął swoją dumę i popatrzał na sprawę obiektywnie. Ojciec był starym, złośliwym draniem i na dodatek głupcem. Zamiast zawracać kijem rzekę, powinien płynąć z prądem, a w głównym nurcie byli Couslandowie. Jego dwaj kuzyni myśleli podobnie, ale żaden z nich nie miał na tyle odwagi, by działać. On sam nie chciał używać ostatecznych rozwiązań, ale teraz został przyparty do muru, niemal dosłownie.

– Czy zechcesz mi pani wyświadczyć pewną przysługę?

Erendis uniosła brew, całkowicie zaskoczona zmianą postawy jej jeńca.

– Zależy jaką.

– Chciałbym napisać kilka słów do moich kuzynów.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy sugerowało, że więzień miał jakiś ukryty plan.

– Oczywiście, przyślę papier i atrament. Pojutrze rusza kurier do Amarantu, mogę posłać z nim twoje listy.

Ale wcześniej je przeczytam – dodała w myślach.

~o~

_Jeśli to czytasz, oznacza to, że nie ma mnie przy Tobie. Stało się to, co przeczuwałam. _

_Przez całe życie podążałam drogą, jaką nakreślili przede mną moi rodzice. Wychowano mnie w przeświadczeniu, że Couslandowie nigdy nie uchylają się przed obowiązkiem. Tak, tak, wiem, to strasznie górnolotne słowa… w pewnym sensie żałuję, że prawdziwe…_

_Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem wdzięczna losowi, ponieważ postawił na mojej ścieżce Ciebie. Byłeś dla mnie promieniem słońca w pochmurny dzień. Gdziekolwiek będę, zabiorę ze sobą wspomnienie o naszych wspólnych chwilach. _

_Wiedz, że nie mogłeś powstrzymać tego, co się stało. Nie opłakuj mnie. Dałeś mi więcej niż miałam nadzieję znaleźć w życiu. Przez te dni spędzone z Tobą żyłam życiem pełniejszym i głębszym. _

_Przepraszam, że żegnam się z Tobą w ten właśnie sposób. Wybacz, nie znalazłam odwagi, by Ci powiedzieć prawdę. Gdybyś wiedział, chciałbyś mnie powstrzymać. Nie jestem pewna czy zdołałabym się oprzeć pokusie.._

_Nie smuci się. Bądź wolny. Żyj i kochaj, i bądź szczęśliwy. Pewnego dnia, gdy przyjdzie Twój czas, będę czekać na Ciebie po drugiej stronie, żebyś nie był sam, tak jak ja nie byłam mając Cię przy swoim boku._

Elf odłożył na bok książkę przewiązując ją na powrót czerwoną wstążką. Ignorował drżenie dłoni. Szok, jakiego doznawał, czytając kartka po kartce sprawiał, że nie mógł jasno myśleć. Tysiące emocji kotłowało się w nim. Niedowierzanie, nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że jakakolwiek istota, a co dopiero tak niezwykła osoba, jak Erendis, może darzyć go takim uczuciem. Odczuwał autentyczną radość widząc, że jego przywiązanie było odwzajemnione. Ale był też i gniew na samego siebie, ponieważ pozwolił swoim obawom i przeszłym doświadczeniom wpłynąć na osąd sytuacji. Był też żal i strach. Zev rozumiał teraz, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził swoim postępowaniem i nie był pewny, czy Erendis będzie mu w stanie kiedykolwiek wybaczyć.

Wychodząc ze swojego pokoju zastanawiał się, czy powinien jej teraz szukać, był środek nocy. Zdecydował jednak, że to nie może czekać. Stanął przed drzwiami apartamentu Erendis z bijącym sercem. Lekko ujął za klamkę.

Była w środku. Siedziała w fotelu przy kominku, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na ogień. Jej twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie. Gdy usłyszała ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, jej oczy spoczęły na nim i Zevran poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

~o~

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Wiatr ucichł i na nocnym niebie chmury rozstąpiły się ukazując gwiazdy. Hyrmiel zadarł głowę do góry spoglądając na jasno świecącą konstelację, którą jego lud nazywał Wielkim Myśliwym.

– To dobra noc na polowanie – usłyszał obok cichy głos brata. Przytaknął mu i obaj pośpieszyli ku głównej bramie.

Zanurzając się w lesie doznawał ukojenia. Szum liści, śpiew traw, delikatne, ledwie słyszalne odgłosy życia nocnych zwierząt były czymś naturalnym, kojącym. Po horrorze Głębokich Ścieżek, przytłaczającej ciemności, duchocie i ciszy, teraz wreszcie mógł odetchnąć.

Adril był o dwa kroki przed nim. Pochylał się nad runem leśnym przyglądając się tropom. Obrócił się ku bratu i uśmiechnął wskazując głową kierunek, w którym podążyło zwierzę.

Bezszelestne przemykanie się ciemnym lasem przychodziło im równie naturalnie, co wędrówka ulicą w słoneczny dzień. Gęste poszycie leśne, szeleszczące liście i zeschłe gałęzie pod stopami nie były przeszkodą dla kogoś, kto spędził niemal całe swoje życie w prastarej Puszczy Brecilian.

Podchodzili do zwierzyny. Wspaniały jeleń pochylał swój rogaty łeb nad taflą niewielkiego ruczaju. Hyrmiel podziwiał jego wspaniałą sierść i piękne poroże jednocześnie powoli dobywając z kołczana pierzastą strzałę. Obaj z Adrilem przycupnęli nieopodal zwalonego pnia drzewa czekając, aż zwierzę podejdzie krok bliżej.

Hyrmiel przykładając strzałę do cięciwy zastanawiał się, czy nie przesunąć się jeszcze w bok. Polowanie dla dalijskiego myśliwego to nie tylko sposób na wyżywienie klanu, to również sztuka wymagająca precyzji i cierpliwości. Uczono ich tak, by zabijali zadając jak najmniej bólu. Każdy strzał powinien być śmiertelny.

Elf powoli napiął łuk, ale nim wypuścił strzałę, jego brat zawadził krańcem swojego łuku o zwieszającą się nad nimi suchą gałąź, która pękła z trzaskiem. Zwierze zastrzygło uszami i puściło się do ucieczki biegnąc na lewo od nich. W następnej jednak chwili jeleń zastygł w bezruchu, po czym z cichym jękiem padł na bok ze strzałą w prawym oku. Adril zaklął bezgłośnie rozglądając się po okolicznych krzakach.

Hyrmiel zapatrzył się na pierzastą strzałę.

– _Postaraj się tym razem nie spłoszyć go – warknął zniecierpliwiony Adril. Zawsze na nią warczał, chociaż Hyrmiel był przekonany, że gdyby działa jej się krzywda, pierwszy rzuciłby się na pomoc. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i zwinnie przeskoczyła ponad pniem zwalonego dębu. Wszyscy troje przekradali się ku sadzawce. Wiatr wiał w ich stronę, zwierzę nie mogło ich wyczuć. Rozdzielili się, zachodząc jelenia z trzech stron._

_Nerisa znikła mu z oczu w gęstym zagajniku po prawej, Adrila widział kątem oka z lewej. Znalazł dogodne miejsce i przycupnął w kępie wysokich paproci czekając na dogodny strzał._

_Prawdę mówiąc mógł zbliżyć się jeszcze o parę kroków, przed nim pień sosny stanowił doskonałe miejsce na oddanie jednego celnego strzału. Czekał jednak na Nerisę. To było jej pierwsze polowanie na dużego zwierza. Chciał dać siostrze szansę, jeśli dzisiaj się nie wykaże, Adril będzie drwił z niej bezlitośnie. Czekał kilka oddechów, w tym czasie zwierzę podniosło łeb znad wodopoju i zaczęło strzyc uszami. Czas im się kończył. Nigdzie nie widział elfki, obawiał się, że tym razem nie uda jej się ustrzelić swojego pierwszego jelenia. Spojrzał na brata czającego się parę kroków dalej. Adril jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Jeleń zarżał cicho i zaczął niecierpliwie grzebać kopytem. _

_Hyrmiel powoli wyciągnął strzałę, napiął łuk i… niespodziewanie Adril potknął się o jakąś gałąź. Zwierzę się spłoszyło i pognało na prawo, wprost w gęsty zagajnik, gdzie ukrywała się Nerisa. Nim jednak wpadł w krzewy, zatrzymał się, jego masywnym ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i zwierz padł na ziemię ze strzałą utkwioną idealnie w lewym oku._

_Hyrmiel spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na brata, to było niepodobne, by Adril tak hałasował. Myśliwy wzruszył kolejny raz ramionami i wyszedł z ukrycia kierując się ku siostrze, która klęczała już obok swojego pierwszego upolowanego jelenia._

_Później w wiosce Hyrmiel usłyszał brata, jak rozpowiadał innym myśliwym, jak to jego niezdarna siostra utrafiła zwierzę w biegu, prosto w oko, wyczyn, jakiego nie powstydziłby się najznakomitszy spośród dalijskich łuczników. Elf uśmiechnął się do siebie, Adril mógł dokuczać młodszej siostrze, mógł się z niej wyśmiewać, ale w sekrecie był z niej bardzo dumny._

Myśliwy został wyrwany z zamyślenia, gdy Adril gwizdnął przeciągle wskazując mu głową kierunek, skąd, jak przypuszczał, padł strzał. Z cienia pod zwieszającym nisko gałęzie świerkiem wychynęła ciemna postać. Dopiero gdy klęknęła przy jeleniu, poznał Tarę.

Hyrmiel uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, znał ją. Była tą nieznośną, gburowatą szemlenką, którą uratowano z niewoli pomiotów. Jak na tak opryskliwe stworzenie, miała niezwykły dar do koni. Zwierzęta się do niej garnęły. Teraz okazało się, że znała się również na łowiectwie.

Kobieta wyciągnęła strzałę i dłonią przeczesała po jedwabistej sierści zwierzęcia. Dostrzegli, jak jej usta poruszają się wypowiadając niedosłyszalne dla ich uszu słowa. Potem w jej dłoni pojawił się szeroki nóż. Powoli elfy wycofały się ze swojej kryjówki, zostawiając dziewczynę samą ze swoją zdobyczą.

~o~

Położył dziennik na stole przed nią, usiał na fotelu naprzeciwko. Jego oczy zdawały się rozglądać na boki, ale nigdy na nią. Był skrępowany, niepewny, czuła to. Sama nie wiedziała, co teraz nastąpi. Wiedziała jednak, że musi go zapytać, musi wiedzieć.

– Dlaczego… dlaczego wtedy odszedłeś?

Zevran pochylił głowę do przodu, jego oczy znów utkwione w dzienniku spoczywającym między nimi.

– Ach, carra mia, odpowiedź na to pytanie wydawała się tak prosta, zanim przeczytałem to. – Tu postukał palcem w czerwoną okładkę. – Dając mi swój dziennik, wszystko zmieniłaś.

Poruszyła się na fotelu zastanawiając się, o czym dokładnie mówi. Przyszło jej do głowy, że może popełniła błąd. To było głupie, dać mu swoje notatki i liczyć, że uniknie rozmowy o emocjach. Powinna powiedzieć mu wszystko prosto w oczy, Zev zawsze podkreślał, że najbardziej liczy się szczerość. Może on odebrał to jako akt tchórzostwa?

– Nie zrozum mnie źle – zaczął, sprawiając, że znów skupiła na nim wzrok. – Wiedziałem, że to pytanie padnie prędzej czy później, myślałem nawet, że prędzej… ale nie chciałaś rozmawiać, miałaś do tego prawo…

Erendis prychnęła. Gdy pojawił się ni z tego, ni z owego w jej pokoju, trzy lata po swoim nagłym zniknięciu, miotały nią sprzeczne uczucia.

Zevran zamilkł, wydawało się, że wpadł w zadumę. Jego oczy skierowały się ku gasnącemu w kominku ogniowi. W mroku spowijającym pomieszczenie elfie źrenice błyszczały zagadkowo.

– Chciałam wiedzieć, co zrobiłam źle – szepnęła, odwracając od niego wzrok. Jej ręce spoczęły na poręczach zaciskając się na polerowanym drewnie. Usłyszała, jak elf nabiera powietrza w płuca.

– Nie zrobiłaś nic źle… to ja się pomyliłem… ach, ale skoro zechciałaś podzielić się ze mną swoją częścią opowieści… – Spojrzał znów na dziennik przed nim. – Jest więcej niż ważne, żebym ja podzielił się swoją.

W jego głowie wspomnienia przesuwały się jedno za drugim, te ważne i te mniej istotne. Cała masa drobnych zdarzeń, nieistotnych elementów, epizodów, gestów i słów. Wszystkie pasujące do jego obrazu niczym elementy dziecięcej układanki. Wszystko to przelał w słowa.

_Narada trwała długo, za długo, jak na jego gust. Starał się nie przejmować faktem, że nie został dopuszczony do tajemnicy. Erendis przepraszająco spojrzała na niego, gdy Alistair oświadczył, że to sprawa Szarych Strażników. Zevran miał ochotę rzucić mu w twarz, że cokolwiek dotyczy Erendis, dotyczy także jego. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy byli nierozłączni, co widocznie gniewało przyszłego władcę. Elf nie odezwał się czując, jak Strażniczka zaciska dłoń na jego ramieniu._

– _Niedługo wrócę – zapewniła, a potem nie było jej przez kilka godzin. _

_Zev, zniecierpliwiony, wyszedł z ich wspólnego pokoju, postanawiając przewietrzyć się. Korytarze zamku były puste i słabo oświetlone. Wymknął się na wąski balkon, z którego obserwował żołnierzy siedzących wkoło ognia na głównym dziedzińcu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach niepewności, jak przed wielką bitwą. Ludzie byli podenerwowani i niespokojni. Nie powinno go to dziwić, nie codziennie stawia się czoła arcydemonowi, a to ich właśnie czekało. _

_Wracając do siebie minął pokój Alistaira, drzwi były niedomknięte i do jego uszu dobiegł cichy głos Erendis. Zatrzymał się pytając siebie, czy ta narada miała odbyć się w sypialni ekstemplariusza?_

_Z tej odległości słyszał tylko szepty, mówili tak cicho, że nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. W pewnym momencie głos Alistaira podniósł się nieco. W jego tonie słyszał desperację._

– _Nie, Is, na Stwórcę, jak mogłaś nawet pomyśleć, że tak po prostu pozwolę ci odejść..._

_Głos Erendis był spokojny, najwyraźniej próbowała coś wytłumaczyć towarzyszowi. _

_Zev odwrócił się do drzwi plecami czując napięcie we wszystkich mięśniach. Słowa Alistaira wstrząsnęły nim, a jednak nie był zaskoczony. Po cichu powrócił do swojej komnaty. W jego uszach nadal głos przyszłego króla, głos, w którym dźwięczało niezłomne postanowienie. _

_To byłoby takie proste, wsunąć się w cień i zadać cios w plecy. Wtedy nikt nie zdołałby ich powstrzymać, wtedy ten królewski bękart nie mógłby dłużej im zagrażać. Zevran ze zdziwieniem pojął, że jego dłonie zaciskają się na rękojeści sztyletu. _

_Problem leżał w tym, że Alistair wcale Erendis nie zagrażał. Zagrażał ich związkowi, czymkolwiek by nie był. Elf miał dziwne przeczucie, że mimo decyzji o zostawieniu Eris, cały czas przyszły król myślał o niej, pragnął jej, chciał jej dla siebie. _

_A czego tak naprawdę ona chciała? Tego skrytobójca nie umiał odgadnąć i bał się zapytać._

_Wreszcie uspokoił się nakazując sobie przestać popadać w paranoję, cokolwiek by mówił Alistair, Erendis wybrała jego. A nawet jeśli nie, gdy to wszystko się skończy, opuszczą Ferelden i przyszły król stanie się tylko odległym wspomnieniem…_

_Dopiero po północy Erendis zjawiła się w ich pokoju. Zev śledził ją spod przymkniętych powiek leżąc już na łóżku. Widział powolne ruchy naznaczone rezygnacją, gdy zdejmowała zbroję. Jej twarz była niczym maska, ale rozpoznawał napięcie kumulujące się w jej ciele. Powtarzał sobie, że to niepokój spowodowany jutrzejszym wymarszem, w końcu zbliżali się do ostatecznej bitwy, czyż nie?_

_Kobieta rozebrała się do naga i wsunęła pod kołdrę przywierając do nagiego ciała elfa._

– _Zev ?_

_Obrócił się do niej patrząc w bladą twarz. Wydawała się być spokojna, ale w oczach dostrzegł coś takiego… coś, co zmroziło go do szpiku kości. Strażniczka wyraźnie waha się. Nie naciskał. Podobnie jak ona, nie była pewna, czy chce mu powiedzieć, podobnie on nie był pewny, czy chce to usłyszeć. _

_Erendis zamrugała szybko, ale i tak dostrzegł łzy w kącikach jej oczu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, a potem jej dłonie uchwyciły się go i kobieta przytuliła się do niego mocno. Gorące usta spoczęły na szyi, miękkie pieszczoty wyrwały z piersi elfa głębokie westchnięcie._

_Tamtej nocy kochali się tak, jakby jutro miał być koniec świata. Nigdy nie dowiedział się, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Ona postanowiła milczeć, on nie miał odwagi zapytać._

_Tam, na szczycie fortu Drakon, gdy arcydemon ledwie dyszał i pozostało go dobić, był świadkiem, jak Alistair przyciąga do siebie Erendis i całuje namiętnie. Wszystko stało się jasne, Zev wiedział, że to koniec. _

– Wpadłem w pułapkę własnych słów – dodał, spoglądając przed siebie. – Sam sobie byłem winny, przy każdej okazji zaznaczałem, że nie mam do ciebie żadnych roszczeń. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zazdrość mnie dopadnie.

Słuchała go zadziwiona, w jej głowie rosło tysiąc pytań, ale nie chciała mu przerywać. Obraz, jaki wyłaniał się ze wspomnień Zevrana, była tak przekonujący… Gdyby dotyczył kogoś innego niż jej samej, dałaby mu wiarę. Z zewnątrz jej relacja z Alistairem mogła tak wyglądać i mimo to… Wiedziała, że Zevran nie ufa słodkim słówkom, dlatego powiedziała mu to tylko raz. Ona i Alistair to przeszłość, wybrała skrytobójcę. Być może pomyliła się, trzeba było powtarzać mu to co dzień. Być może wtedy cokolwiek dostałoby się do tego zakutego blond łba. Nagle ich ostatnia awantura stała się zupełnie jasna. Teraz, dopiero teraz rozumiała, czemu był na nią tak potwornie zły, czemu wydawał się tak odległy, oziębły.

– _Brasca! Wyduś to z siebie wreszcie – wydyszał, jego głos przypominał niebezpieczny pomruk._

_Zacisnęła spocone dłonie na fałdach sukni. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, nie chciała o tym mówić, nie mogła tego znieść._

– _Erednis! – Jego głos był teraz ostry jak brzytwa, władczy. Opalona dłoń ujęła ją pod ramię zatrzymując w pół kroku. Powoli odwróciła się. Spojrzała na jego twarz, sztywną maskę, za którą krył się ze swoimi emocjami, tak dobrze jej znaną. Spojrzała w miodowe oczy, głęboko w nich dostrzegała zawód i gorycz. Było tak, jak przypuszczała, widok słabej i złamanej, przygniecionej poczuciem winy, musiał głęboko go rozczarować._

_Widzieć to, czuć, jak oddala się od niej… Zawiodła kolejny raz… A teraz go traci, tak jak straciła… Łzy w jej oczach pojawiły się tak nagle, że zaskoczyły ją samą. Uczucia niczym wicher porwały ją i jej udawany spokój, sztuczna obojętność nagle prysły, gdy opadła na podłogę z twarzą w dłoniach. _

– _To moja wina… – łkała – …powinnam zostawić go przy bramie, powinnam… wiedzieć, że będzie chciał… mnie powstrzymać… powinnam… powinnam pozwolić Morrigan… a teraz on nie żyje – załamała dłonie. Nie miała siły dłużej już z tym walczyć, ukrywać swojej winy. Miał prawo wiedzieć, że zawiodła, że jest słaba i bezradna._

_Zevran pochylił się nad nią chwytając ją za ramiona, jego dłonie, nie do końca delikatne, postawiły ją do poziomu._

– _Mów jaśniej. – Tylko tyle, ani odrobiny ciepła w głosie, ani odrobiny współczucia. _

– _Żeby zabić arcydemona, potrzebny jest Strażnik. Zadając ostatni cios… ginie wraz ze smokiem…– ledwie wyszeptała, nie patrząc mu w oczy._

– _Qué dijiste?(1) – Jego głos zadrżał. Szok był wyraźnie widoczny na jego twarzy._

– _To ja miałam zadać ten cios, jeśli Riordan zawiedzie… ja… nie wiedziałam, że Alistair… –Samo wypowiadanie tego imienia sprawiało ból i twarz Erendis skurczyła się, gdy w jej pamięci światło wyprysło z łba bestii, w jaskrawej poświacie widziała postać Strażnika, mocującego się z mieczem. – Powinnam przewidzieć, że mi nie pozwoli…_

_Dłonie elfa wypuściły ją i omal nie opadła znowu na podłogę, zachwiała się, dała krok w tył i oparła się o ścianę. Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu bała się spojrzeć na Zevrana. Coś takiego było w jego głosie… _

– _A co ma z tym wspólnego Morrigan? – Teraz nie było już w nim gniewu, ale jakiś cień smutku wpleciony w rezygnację. Teraz obawiała się jeszcze bardziej._

– _Rytuał... Magia krwi… miał ochronić Strażnika zadającego cios… Alistair… miał przespać się z nią… – urwała, nabierając powietrza w płuca. Ze wszystkich sił starała się przestać łkać. _

– _Nie przekonałam go… gdybym go zmusiła… – urwała. Przez łzy patrzyła na Zevrana, który teraz stał przy krawędzi balkonu opierając się o balustradę, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w odległe pasma gór. Przez długą chwilę milczeli. A gdy Zevran odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji._

– _To ty miałaś zadać cios arcydemonowi?_

– _Tak._

– _I wiedziałaś, że to pewna śmierć?_

– _Taaa…k…_

– _Kiedy zamierzałaś mi o tym powiedzieć?_

_Milczenie. Strażniczka zwiesiła głowę. Próbowała z nim porozmawiać, ale tak naprawdę, co by to dało, musiała zrobić to, co do niej należało._

– _I nie chciałaś, żeby Alistair przespał się z Morrigan w ramach… jakiegoś rytuału, chociaż to mogło uratować ci życie?_

– _Zev? Ja… nic nie rozumiesz, Mor…_

– _No le entiendo__(2)? Świetnie rozumiem, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek… – Na jego ustach pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech, zupełnie nielicujący z jego płonącymi wewnętrznym żarem oczami. W jednej chwili był przy niej, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej ramionach. Czuła wyraźnie jego gniew promieniujący od niego, niczym falę gorąca. _

– _Nie zamierzałaś mi o tym powiedzieć. O rytuale, o tobie i Alistairze… czyż nie?_

– _Ja… ja nie rozumiem… – Starała się wyrwać z jego rąk, ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku._

– _Oczywiście!_

– _Zev…? Puść mnie… – powiedziała podniesionym głosem, wpadając w panikę._

– _Sądziłaś, że nie wiem, co się dzieje, że jestem tak naiwny… – parsknął poirytowany._

– _Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – zacisnęła zęby._

– _Nie wiesz?_

– _Nie! – Zaczęła się szamotać. _

_Skąd nagle wzięło się w nim tyle złości, czy wynikało to tylko z tego, że nie powiedziała mu prawdy, zawiodła jego zaufanie?_

_ – Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie kochała! Nawet nie prosiłem, żebyś była mi wierna! – krzyknął, potrząsając nią niczym szmacianą kukiełką. Patrzała na niego zdumiona. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że był w stanie tak bardzo się rozgniewać._

– _Wszystko, o co prosiłem, to szczerość! Se acorda!(3) – Puścił jej ramiona i odsunął się od niej, mierząc ją wściekłym wzrokiem. _

– Gdy zmierzaliśmy do Denerim, nie chciałaś ze mną rozmawiać, byłem pewny, że zdecydowałaś się mnie wreszcie pozbyć. Pocałunek na szczycie wieży… tylko mnie w tym utwierdził. – Zev przesunął dłonią po czole. Jego głos przycichł i Erendis mogła zauważyć, jak jego palce, złożone na kolanach, drżą z lekka.

– Byłem pewny, że czeka was wspaniała przyszłość… – przymknął oczy, w jego wspomnieniach para Strażników stała na tle sino–burego nieba całując się namiętnie. Przez chwilę świat dla nich nie istniał, ani dogorywający smok za nimi, ani żołnierze dorzynający wkoło pomioty, ani on – antivański skrytobójca. W tamtej chwili wypełniła go gorycz ponad miarę i gniew. Był zły na samego siebie, że pozwolił sobie na tak głębokie przywiązanie, tak bezgraniczne zaufanie. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej… Czyż życie nie nauczyło go boleśnie, że dla takich jak on nie ma miłości, nie ma „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie"?

– A potem go straciłaś i nie byłem w stanie ci go zastąpić…

– Zev? Ja nigdy nie chciałam żebyś…– Jej cichy głos sprawił, że po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru spojrzał w jej oczy.

–Si… Teraz to wiem… Cokolwiek powiem, nie zmienię tego, co się stało… – uśmiechnął się słabo.

Westchnęła cicho, potarła dłońmi twarz. Jej serce dudniło w piersi.

– Gdybym tylko wiedział, Erendis… – zamilkł, widząc brylant łez w kącikach jej oczu. – Byłem takim głupcem… – wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie.

– Oboje byliśmy. – Erendis uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. – Nie rozumiem tylko… jeśli myślałeś… po co wróciłeś?

Ofiarował jej długie spojrzenie, jego oczy wydawały się połyskiwać w mroku, złote ogniki tańczyły w jego źrenicach.

– Nie mogłem dłużej bez ciebie żyć – powiedział opanowanym, stanowczym tonem.

Erendis otworzyła szerzej oczy, potem odwróciła głowę wbijając wzrok w podłogę tak, by nie mógł ujrzeć szczerego zaskoczenia malującego się na jej twarzy. Pierwszy raz z jego ust padły takie słowa, tak blisko zawadzające o inne, które zawsze pragnęła od niego usłyszeć. Niestety, Zevran, o ile potrafił prawić kwieciste komplementy i słodkie słówka, zawsze unikał poważnych stwierdzeń dotyczących tego, co czuł. W tym oboje byli do siebie podobni. Wróciła do niego wzrokiem, gdy dosłyszała, jak podnosi się z fotela.

Elf wstał, przeszedł się po pokoju. Przez moment patrzał przez okno, na niebo, które na wschodzie robiło się jaśniejsze. W komnacie panowała cisza. Słyszał oddech Erendis, spokojny i głęboki. Czuł jej oczy na sobie. Potrzebował chwili, żeby się opanować. Słowa, które wymówił, wyrwały mu się gdzieś z głębi, tak prosto i naturalnie. Czekał na odpowiedź, na jakiekolwiek słowo z ust Erendis, ale kobieta milczała. Po długiej chwili obrócił się do niej.

– Straciliśmy tyle cennego czasu, _cara_. Powiedz mi…– zawahał się – powiedz mi, czy możemy… czy jest szansa… – Ach, ale tak trudno było to z siebie wydusić. Jego złociste oczy patrzące na nią z nadzieją, a jednocześnie strachem.

Wstała ze swojego miejsca, kilka kroków i była przy nim. W słabym świetle wstającego dnia widział smutek i obawę wyryte na jej twarzy. Po długiej chwili, gdy mierzyli się wzrokiem, wciągnęła do niego dłoń opierając ją na jego piersi.

– Czas pokaże – wszeptała, przytulając się do niego. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, zamglonymi od łez oczami patrząc za okno.

– Czas pokaże – mruknął, przyciągając ją bliżej.

* * *

**Tłumaczenie**

1 Co powiedziałaś?

2 Ja nie rozumiem?

3 Zgodziłaś się.


	20. Droga przed nami

~o~

Budząc się sięgnął dłonią poprzez łóżko. Miejsce obok było puste. Przyjął to z ulgą. Nie miał pojęcia, co go napadło wczorajszego wieczora. Nigdy nie traktował seksu łatwo. Miał swoje potrzeby, ale gdy zaspokajał je tak bez uczucia, przywiązania, wydawało mu się to jakieś niepełne i nieuczciwie względem drugiej strony.

Stałe związki nie były dla niego. Miał jeden cel swojej egzystencji i cel ten, jak się spodziewał, mógł w każdej chwili pochłonąć jego życie. Na co przywiązywać do siebie kogokolwiek, skoro w dłuższej, lub krótszej perspektywie oznaczało to, że skrzywdzi tę osobę. Z tego powodu trzymał się z dala od porządnych kobiet.

Wczoraj jednak dał się pochłonąć namiętności. Nie przypuszczał, że ta wredna żmijka będzie w stanie z niego tyle wykrzesać. Teraz jej tu nie było. Musiała wyśliznąć się przed świtem. William czuł ulgę. Jedyne, czego mu brakowało, to uciekanie przed awansami złośliwej baby. Miał na głowie dość problemów, a wszystkie obracające się wokół Erendis Cousland. Był już tym zmęczony, chciał żeby się to już skończyło, w ten czy inny sposób.

Podniósł się z łóżka. Powoli ubrał, zwyczajowo uzbroił się w swoje dwa miecze i po cichu wysunął z komnaty.

~o~

Nie była w stanie spać, nie po tej rozmowie, nie gdy wiedziała, że Zevran leży za ścianą, równie poruszony, jak ona. Nie umiała pojąć, jakim sposobem zrobili z siebie kompletnych idiotów, pozwalając by to, co najważniejsze, zostało pochłonięte przez wątpliwości.

Jej ciało wołało o wytchnienie, mięśnie nadal bolały, ale nie była w stanie leżeć spokojnie, gdy wkoło niej szumiały ciągle słowa Zevrana.

Wreszcie zrezygnowana podniosła się z łóżka i powoli ubrała się. Słońce wstawało i słyszała już, jak na głównym dziedzińcu zaczynają krzątać się służący.

Wyszła do ogrodu przyglądając się mgle zaczynającej powoli opadać. Złote i czerwone liście pod stopami szeleściły, przypominając o nieuchronnie zbliżającej się zimie.

Jesień nadchodziła, nie wiadomo kiedy zamieniając okoliczne lasy w melanż czerwieni, złota i oranżu. Niebo było krystalicznie niebieskie, kolor, który można było zobaczyć tylko wczesną jesienią. Wilgotny wietrzyk niósł ze sobą zapach grzybów.

Zdjęła buty pozwalając bosym stopom spocząć na mokrej murawie. Wyciągnęła z pochwy miecz. Ze smutkiem spojrzała na sztylet. Nie była w stanie ćwiczyć stylu dwóch broni. Jej lewa ręka była bezużyteczna. Dobrze, że do walki tarczą potrzeba sprawnego barku i ramienia, nie nadgarstka – pomyślała, patrząc na opuchniętą dłoń. Stanęła w bezruchu, wzięła głęboki oddech usuwając z głowy całą powódź myśli, oczyściła wnętrze. Musiała się uspokoić, wyciszyć, by móc cokolwiek postanowić.

Poruszając się w znajomym rytmie, pozwalając rutynie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem, powoli się uspakajała. Wszystkie informacje same układały się w spójną całość. Stwórco, nawet za milion lat nie przyszłoby jej to do głowy. Zevran odszedł, bo czuł się oszukany, zdradzony. Był pewien, że Erendis chciała poślubić Alistaira.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Powinna być na niego wściekła, powiedziała mu raz z kim zamierza dzielić łoże i to nie był Alistair, powiedziała mu to jasno i dobitnie, a mimo to jej nie uwierzył. Z drugiej strony, gdy przedstawił cały obraz widziany jego oczami, cóż, to było więcej niż przekonujące. A więc oboje się pomylili, oboje zakładali, że druga strona się nimi znudziła, zdradziła zaufanie, okłamywała. Zevran musiał być tak samo wściekły na nią, tak samo sfrustrowany i zawiedziony.

Kolejny głębszy oddech, powietrze było przyjemnie chłodne, zaprawione zapachem mokrych liści. Prawda była taka, że potrafiła go zrozumieć, tak jak i on twierdził, że rozumie, czemu Erendis nie chciała go oglądać. Więc oboje byli rozgniewani, ale to on do niej wrócił. Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy, jedno pytanie wystarczyło by rozwiązać tą zawikłaną sytuację. Gdyby tylko pytanie to padło trzy lata temu… Ach, ale gdybanie nic nie pomoże, stało się…

Obróciła się ku szarej bryle zamku, z mieczem uniesionym nad głową, powoli zakreśliła ramieniem łuk. Pytanie zasadnicze brzmiało: co teraz…?

Wykonała szybki półobrót wymachując mieczem, parując ciosy niewidzialnego przeciwnika, uskakując w bok i robiąc wypad w przód. Jej ciało protestowało. Czuła zmęczenie mięśni. Zwalniała przy każdym ruchu, ale potrzebowała jeszcze przez chwilę całej koncentracji.

Pytanie więc brzmiało: co dalej? Stanowisko Zevrana w tej sprawie było jasne, dużo jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. „Nie mogłem dłużej bez ciebie żyć". Znając go tak długo wiedziała, że nie usłyszy żadnych innych deklaracji. To było aż nadto. W trudnych sprawach Zevran potrafił być zaskakująco prostolinijny. Było jasne, chciał z nią być.

Kolejny obrót, sekwencja skomplikowanych kroków, obrót, pchnięcie, blok. Czego ona chciała? CZEGO ONA CHCIAŁA? Chciała mieć kogoś, z kim może dzielić się myślami, kto jej nie osądza i nie krytykuje. Chciała powracać po męczącym dniu pracy i spędzać czas z kimś, kto ją rozumiał, kto potrafił ją rozbawić, kto budził w niej namiętność.

Przede wszystkim musiał być to ktoś, przy kim nie musiała udawać krystalicznie czystej bohaterki z dawnych legend, honorowej, powściągliwej i obowiązkowej lady Cousland.

Dwa kroki w bok, odskok, cięcie, cięcie. Głęboki oddech, pot wystąpił na jej czole, huczało jej w głowie, chłodny wiatr był taki przyjemny unosząc jej włosy, owiewając płonące policzki. Niby wszystko to mogła mieć przy Nathanielu. Oj, nie wszystko. Nate zawsze stawiał ją na piedestale, dla niego starała się być idealną. To było potwornie męczące. Ale Zev… Zev widział jej ciemną, pokręconą stronę. Przed nim nie musiała udawać.

Jeszcze jedno cięcie i kolejny wypad. Wydawało się, że jej płuca płoną. Wzięła głęboki wdech starając się uspokoić. Czy mogła mu zaufać, po raz kolejny… Stwórca raczy wiedzieć. Tamtego dnia, gdy Roger przekazał jej sztylet Zevrana, zrobiłaby wszystko, by móc jeszcze raz spróbować. Gdy goniła za magiem–pomiotem uważała, że nie ma już na to szansy, Zev przepadł, wszystko przepadło. Gniew, jaki w niej wzbierał, był skierowany głównie przeciw niej samej. Biegła wiedząc, że wpada w pułapkę, ale było jej wszystko jedno.

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, odrzuciła w bok miecz. Jej ręka była zbyt zmęczona, by nadal nim wymachiwać. Nieporadnie dobyła długiego sztyletu. Nie jesteś wcale lepsza od niego – pomyślała, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu, widocznym w klindze uniesionej przez nią na wysokości twarzy. Powiedz to wreszcie, przyznaj się, miej to z głowy. Przyznaj się i ruszaj dalej. Przed wami daleka droga.

Opuściła sztylet, uniosła głowę ku niebu, zamknęła oczy słuchając szelestu zeschłych liści, głosów parobków dobiegających z dziedzińca, dźwięku kowalskiego młota z kuźni, szczebiotania wróbli gdzieś ponad nią. Kocham go – pomyślała.

Zza węgła dobiegł ją głośniejszy szelest. Ktoś się zbliżał Odwracając się w tamtą stronę, odgarnęła włosy z czoła, otarła spoconą twarz rękawem.

Z cienia pod drzewami wychynął Wiliam. Musiał niedawno wstać, jego oczy wydawały się nie do końca przytomne, ciemne włosy na głowie były mocno potargane. Chłopak był odziany jedynie w koszulę i skórzane legginsy, ale w dłoniach miał swoje sztylety. Zapewne przyszedł poćwiczyć. Uniosła do niego dłoń zapraszająco. Pochyliła się, sięgając po swój miecz. Jej mięśnie znów zaprotestowały, była zmęczona. Jej lewa ręka całkiem zdrętwiała, prawa drżała, gdy uniosła przed siebie sztylet.

Spojrzała na zasępioną twarz Williama, jego oczy przesunęły się po jej postaci, jakby oceniając.

– Może mały sparing? – zaproponowała.

Strażnik przytaknął i nim zdążyła się przygotować, wystrzelił do przodu, atakując ją na raz oboma ostrzami.

~o~

– Hoho, elfie! Wyglądasz jakby cię dopadło stado macior bronto – zawołał Oghren, wymachując entuzjastycznie kartką trzymaną w dłoni.

Zevran uśmiechnął się krzywo i usiadł naprzeciw krasnoluda.

– A cóż cię wprowadziło w tak radosny nastrój z samego rana? – zapytał elf, rozglądając się po sali. – Zwykle o tej porze zbierają cię z podłogi.

– Pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale ten przeklęty magik opatrzył mi wczoraj łeb i dał coś takiego do picia… yach… byłem ululany, nim dobrnąłem do drugiego kufla.

– Niebywałe – mruknął elf.

Sala powoli napełniała się ludźmi. W przeciwległym końcu stołu skrytobójca dostrzegł Howe'a siedzącego między Dalijczykami. Zwiadowca obrzucił Zeva pobieżnym, taksującym spojrzeniem i wrócił do konwersacji, jaką prowadził z Hyrmielem.

– Oghren, zadku bryłkowca, przesuń się – dobiegł ich wesoły głos kobiecy.

Krasnoludka, której Zevran nie miał jeszcze przyjemności poznać, pacnęła rudzielca w plecy, po czym usadowiła się obok z szerokim uśmiechem spoglądając na elfa.

– Sigrun, Strażniczka… – powiedziała, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

– Największa sekutnica jaką znam – prychnął Oghren znad listu.

– Zevran Arainai, poszukiwacz przygód i okazjonalnie skrytobójca na zlecenie.

Kobieta uniosła jedną brew przyglądając się mu ciekawie.

– Ten Zevran Arainai?

– Oho, nie wiedziałem, że jestem taki popularny.

– Tak bym tego nie nazwała – mruknęła Sigrun, sięgając po kufel stojący przed nią.

– Jestem wstrząśnięty. – Elf teatralnie przyłożył dłoń do serca przybierając zbolałą minę.

– Zapewne – skwitowała krasnoludka. – To ty miałeś zlecenie na komendantkę, a skończyłeś w jej namiocie – wytknęła elfowi.

– Można by tak powiedzieć. Ja też co nieco o tobie słyszałem. Niektórzy twierdzą… – tu spojrzał znacząco na wojownika siedzącego naprzeciw – …że masz najbardziej niewyparzony język z całego Legionu Umarłych.

– Niewyparzony, o tak, ale możesz mi wierzyć, jest jeszcze parę innych zdolności, z których jestem znana – puściła do elfa oczko.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się o tym przekonać – wymruczał.

– Ha, podoba mi się ten chudzielec!

Strażniczka jeszcze raz mrugnęła do Zevrana, po czym z zapałem zabrała się do oczyszczania swojego talerza ze sterty jedzenia.

– Co tam mamroczesz, ruda pało? – zapytała, spoglądając Oghrenowi przez ramię.

– Eh…, kolejny list od Felsi, znowu chce mnie odwiedzić…

– To chyba powód do radości?

– Taaa, znowu będzie zrzędzić, wrzeszczeć i mamrotać… mówię ci, elfie – tu spojrzał ze zbolałą miną na Zevrana – choćby nie wiem co, nie żeń się.

Skrytobójca spojrzał w swój kubek uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Jego doskonały słuch wyłowił imię Erendis wypowiedziane przez Howe'a. Zevran skupił się na rozmowie przy przeciwległym końcu stołu.

– Potrzeba jej odpoczynku – upierał się Nathaniel.

– Czeka nas cała masa pracy – nalegała pani Woosly. – Trzeba zrobić porządek z kontraktami na zboże, zapasami na zimę.

– Musimy zawiadomić rodziny zmarłych gwardzistów, komendantka chciała do każdej z osobna napisać – dorzucił Garavel.

– Dajcie jej trochę czasu, pewnie jeszcze śpi…

– Nie śpi już – odezwał się Zev, sprawiając, że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Nie umknął mu poirytowany wyra twarzy Howe'a. Doskonale – pomyślał.

– Powinna wypoczywać – wymruczał Strażnik.

– Jak ją znam, a znam ją dobrze – uśmiechnął się znacząco elf – pewnie jest jeszcze w ogrodzie na tyłach. Eris zawsze była rannym ptaszkiem – dodał nonszalancko.

Nathaniel mruknął coś pod nosem, czego nikt nie zrozumiał.

– Will chyba jest z nią – odezwała się Bethany, przysiadając do stołu. – Widziałam, jak szedł do ogrodu.

Nagle uśmiechnięta twarz skrytobójcy przestała być taka wesoła. Elf rozejrzał się po sali. Rzeczywiście, nigdzie nie było widać Williama.

– Brasca – mruknął elf, podnosząc się z ławy.

~o~

– Co się stało? – zawołał Howe, wpadając na dziedziniec. Na trawniku siedziała Erendis przyciskając zakrwawiony gałgan do szerokiego cięcia na nodze.

– Spokojnie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą – zapewniła, niezdarnie starając się obwiązać jedną ręką kończynę w połowie uda.

– Gdzie William?

Erendis spojrzała na podchodzącego elfa, jego postać wydawała się być spięta. Ofiarowała mu niewyraźny uśmiech.

– Pobiegł po Finna, mieliśmy mały sparing i się zagapiłam.

– Dis, powinnaś odpoczywać. – Nate przejął od niej skrawek płótna i przewiązał jej ranę. Podał jej ręce i podciągnął do góry.

– Pokaż to cięcie, jest zatrute?

– Czemu miałoby być zatrute? – zapytał skonfundowany Howe. Erendis wymieniła spojrzenie z Zevem. A więc ona też coś podejrzewała, uzmysłowił sobie elf.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo, co zostaje na ostrzu – mruknął skrytobójca, sprytnie wmanewrowując się pomiędzy komendantkę i Howe'a. Po czym uchwycił ją w talii i podniósł do góry.

– Idziemy do lecznicy – zakomenderował.

– Nie lepiej poczekać na Finna? Zaraz powinien tu być.

– Dam sobie uciąć palce u prawej ręki, że Finn nic o tym nie wie – mruknął elf wprost do ucha Erendis. Kobieta jedynie przytaknęła.

…

– Nigdzie go nie ma.

Nate wszedł do gabinetu komendantki, gdzie ona i Zevran rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

– Zapewne nie ma go w obrębie Twierdzy.

Erendis przytaknęła, spoglądając z zamyśleniem na swoją ledwie zaleczoną ranę na nodze.

– Czy ktoś mi powie, co tu się właściwie dzieje? – W głosie Nathaniela słychać było irytację.

Erendis poklepała go po ramieniu i lekko utykając podeszła do biurka.

– Mam wrażenie, że Will ma do mnie jakąś urazę.

– Trzeba przyznać chłopakowi, że jest wyjątkowo zawzięty...

– I cholernie dobry z tymi swoimi sztyletami, mógłby mnie dopaść, ale się zawahał.

Howe popatrzał na Erendis, potem na Arainaia czując, jak jego irytacja wzrasta z minuty na minutę.

…

Po krótkiej rozmowie i wyjaśnieniach Erendis oraz wyjawieniu wyników prywatnego śledztwa, jakie Zev przeprowadził w Amarancie, Nathaniel miał już pełny obraz.

– To się nie mieści w głowie.

Wstał zza stołu i przeszedł się do okna spoglądając na główny dziedzinie.

– Musimy go dopaść – wymruczał.

– Nie będziemy go ścigać – oświadczyła Erendis, na co Howe zareagował zdziwieniem.

– Podniósł rękę na swoją komendantkę, próbował cię zabić, trzeba go złapać i osądzić.

– Naprawdę Nate, mam dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż wieszanie szczeniaków na szubienicach. – Wskazała na całą stertę leżących na biurku kopert.

– Z pewnością to…

– Nate – odezwała się ostro – nie będziemy go ścigać. – Spojrzała na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę starając się załagodzić sytuację delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Zajmiemy się tym później, może po Zjeździe Możnych…

– A do tego czasu będzie czyhał na twoje życie.

Erendis westchnęła tylko, ale to Zevran się odezwał.

– Will jest dobry, ale nie aż tak, żeby poradzić sobie z Eris, nawet osłabioną i ranną. Poza tym – tu elf uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej szelmowskim, irytującym uśmiechem – będę cały czas przy niej.

Komendantka przewróciła oczami. Czy ten złośliwy elf naprawdę musiał zadrażniać sytuację na każdym kroku? On i Howe ledwie się tolerowali. Nie potrzebowała kolejnych awantur.

– Wybacz, ale wszyscy chyba jesteśmy świadomi, jak kiepskim ochroniarzem jesteś – wysyczał Strażnik. – Dałeś się podejść skrytobójcom…

Teraz to Zev stężał, ale na jego ustach pozostał przylepiony uśmiech.

– Tak, ale ja nigdy nie pozwoliłbym jej wbiec samej w sam środek pułapki.

– Nie masz zielonego pojęcia…

– Dziewczynki! Przestańcie się drapać – zawołała Erendis, widząc do czego zmierza rozmowa. Obaj nawet nie zwrócili na nią uwagi, wymieniając coraz to nowe docinki i przezwiska.

– To ty nie masz pojęcia… nie widziałeś… Plaga…

– Architekt… Amarant… rzeź…

– …skrytobójca…!

– …syn zdrajcy…!

– …antivańskie ścierwo…!

– … fereldeński pies…!

– ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! – wrzasnęła, podnosząc się zza biurka. – Na obwisłe cycki Boskiej, zamknijcie się obaj albo każę was zakuć w lochach, obu w jednej celi… – sapnęła, opadając na fotel. W pokoju nareszcie panował spokój. Obaj mężczyźni patrzeli na nią nieco zmieszani i zawstydzeni.

– Zachowujecie się jak rozpieszczone pannice – dodała, masując palcami nasadę nosa. – Mamy mnóstwo pracy, Nate przygotuj listę rekrutów, w południe jest msza pogrzebowa, wieczorem Dołączenie, muszę jeszcze napisać całą stertę kondolencji… jeśli się musicie drapać, zróbcie to gdzieś z dala ode mnie – dokończyła niemal szeptem, nagle bardzo zmęczona.

– Dis, ja…

– Dość Nate, idź już – wymruczała, wskazując mu drzwi. Strażnik jedynie zaciął usta i zostawił Erendis wraz Zevranem samych.

~o~

Bethany czuła się obolała i zmęczona, ponad wszystko natomiast czuła się bezużyteczne. W lazarecie było wielu rannych. Finn i jego asystenci zajmowali się chorymi, nawet Cera pomagała, ale jako mag biegły w sztuce zaklinania nie miała wielkiego pojęcia o uzdrawianiu.

Hawke z samego rana stawiła się w lecznicy, ale Finn kategorycznie sprzeciwił się, gdy zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Napar, jaki nawarzyła sobie przed snem, pomógł nieco złagodzić skutki przedawkowania lyrium, ale nadal nie czuła się najlepiej myśląc o czerwonej poświacie, która wydawała się jej towarzyszyć od chwili, gdy zakosztowała zakazanej magii.

Mag delikatnie, acz stanowczo, wyprosił ją z kliniki nakazując, by odpoczywała. Zastanawiała się, czy coś wyczuł, jakieś strzępy nieprzyjaznej magii, a może po prostu wyglądała na przemęczoną? Tak oto przedpołudnie spędzała siedząc w swoim pokoju i wpatrując się w okno.

Nie było to najlepszy pomysł. Jej myśli ciągle wracały do ostatniej potyczki na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Nie pamiętała, czy kiedyś doświadczyła rzezi na taką skalę. Oczywiście, gdy razem z Garethem mieli przyjemność zajmować się oprychami z Dolnego Miasta, ulice spływały krwią. Jej nieszczęsna wyprawa na Głębokie Ścieżki wraz z ekspedycją Thetrasów również obfitowała w utarczki, ale nigdy wcześniej nie brała udziału w regularnej bitwie. To było wyjątkowo paskudne przeżycie, o którym najchętniej zapomniałaby.

Stała na stopniach wiodących w dół do zapomnianego thaigu. Za jej plecami rząd łuczników posyłał strzały ku biegnącym wprost na nich pomiotom. Uwolniła potężną falę lodowatego zaklęcia spowalniając wroga, pozwalając łucznikom zabić ich więcej, nim dobiegną do niskiego muru, za którym ukrywały się oddziały toporników. Ciężkozbrojni szybko poradzili sobie z pierwszą linią pomiotów. Pośród nich Oghren rąbał swoim olbrzymim toporem, zaśmiewając się dziko. Główna uliczka, na której toczyła się walka, szybko zaścieliła się truchłami śmierdzących poczwar.

Beth zmarszczyła nos. Nienawidziła tego fetoru. Posłała falę uzdrawiającej mocy ku topornikom i zwróciła oczy w centralny punkt placu. Genloki, pilnujące więźniów przy klatkach, widząc potyczkę, porzuciły posterunek i ruszyły do natarcia. Kątem oka widziała nieduży oddział prowadzony przez Hyrmiela, jak przemieszcza się boczną uliczką ku centrum, z zamiarem uwolnienia zakładników.

Dalej, po drugiej stronie jaskini, dostrzegała odróżniającą się od granitowych ścian thaigu, połyskującą w świetle lyruim, srebrną zbroję komendantki. Jej mały oddział wypadł bocznym wejściem i torując sobie drogę między nielicznymi hulokami, parł w kierunku schodów prowadzących na szeroki taras.

Czarodziejka znów skupiła się na zaklęciach uzdrawiających, tym razem lecząc punktowo, tych z gwardzistów, którzy wydawali się słabnąć.

Gdzieś za sobą dosłyszała łoskot, jakby echo kroków. Obróciła się do tyłu, nie bardzo wiedząc skąd dochodzą odgłosy. Rzuciła pytające spojrzenie Howe'owi. Nathaniel był równie zaniepokojony i zdezorientowany. Łucznik skanował odległe czeluście olbrzymiej pieczary. Z jego ust dobył się nagły jęk, Hawke spojrzała tam, gdzie i on patrzył. Na szczycie schodów stała Erendis walcząc z kilkoma przeciwnikami, jej podkomendni zostali z tyłu. Mag, do którego starała się dostać, znikł w otworze wydrążonym w litej skale. W tym samym momencie dał się słyszeć metaliczny zgrzyt jakiegoś mechanizmu. Do tej pory zawarte wrota jednego ze stających cało budynków rozwarły się. Z wnętrza najpierw dało się słyszeć przeciągłe wycie, potem ujadanie. W chwilę potem, podkomendni Erendis próbujący się do niej dostać, zostali zmasakrowani przez rozpędzoną sforę wilków.

– Cholera, to pułapka – Beth usłyszała szept Nathaniela. Łucznik zbiegł parę schodów poniżej wołając do Erendis. Ta jednak nie dosłyszała nawoływań albo umyślnie je ignorowała, sprawnie poradziła sobie z genlokami i pobiegła za magiem. Howe rzucił się w przód wybiegając o kilka kroki przed toporników, najwidoczniej pragnąc dotrzeć do komendantki. Bethany nie miała czasu obserwować, co działo się na dalszym planie. Tuż obok niej wybuchło zaklęcie ogniowe osmalając jej szaty i włosy. Poprzez dym i pył czarodziejka dostrzegła dwóch pomiocich szamanów. Jednego z nich trafiła strzała Nathaniela, drugi ukrył się za zwalonym murem przyzywając błyskawice. Oszalałe od zarazy wilki rozszarpały przybocznych komendantki i zwróciły się wprost na toporników. Kilka bestii padło od ciężkich toporów i kuszy, ale inne uniknęły razów wpadając między łuczników i zmuszając ich do walki wręcz. Sztylety i noże nie były najlepszym orężem naprzeciw pazurom i paszczom uzbrojonym w zębiska. Gwardziści desperacko walczyli cofając się na schody. Nawet Oghren przestał się śmiać. Gdzieś z boku Nathaniel zdołał dopaść wreszcie drugiego szamana przypłacając to lekkimi oparzeniami. Wtedy właśnie dosłyszeli głośny huk. Czarodziejka uniosła głowę patrząc na taras, który znikł teraz w tumanach szarego pyłu. Najwidoczniej doszło do jakiegoś zawału. Echo poniosło się po całej jaskini, hałas zagłuszył przeciągły krzyk Nathaniela, pełen niedowierzania i grozy. Z drugiego końca pieczary dobiegał teraz wyraźny chrzęst i tupot. Usłyszała głośnie przekleństwo Oghrena.

– Nadciągają z prawej – wrzasnął krasnolud, odrąbując łeb rannej bestii leżącej u jego stóp. Walka stała się desperacka. Beth posyłała falę za falą uzdrawiającej many do chwili, gdy olbrzymi szary wilk staranował ją. Uderzyła głową o posadzkę i sturlała się ze schodów. Gdy obraz przed jej oczami nieco się ustabilizował i miała zamiar wstać, olbrzymia łapa, opatrzona potężnymi pazurami, przygniotła jej ramię. Potwór, o posklejanym od krwi futrze i oczach płonących żółcią, rozwarł paszcze z zamiarem odgryzienia jej głowy.

Beth rozejrzała się wkoło. Jej kostur leżał metr od niej, dostrzegła twarz leżącego obok łucznika, patrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem, dalej jęczał gwardzista, krew wylewała się z rozciętej krtani. Czarodziejka poczuła zgniły oddech wilka na twarzy. Zamknęła oczy, nie chciała, żeby ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziała przed śmiercią, były zakrwawione, wilcze kły. Desperacko starała się przywołać z pamięci obraz zielonych wzgórz Lothering, uśmiech jej matki i kolor oczu jej ojca. W następnej chwili coś zgrzytnęło i chrupnęło, zachlapała ją krew. Ciężar łapy przygniatającej ją do ziemi zelżał i gdy otarła twarz, zobaczyła nad sobą krasnoluda w ciężkiej zbroi karacenowej i w kwadratowym hełmie…

Z drzemki wyrwało ją delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Gdy nie odpowiedziała, starając się ciągle otrząsnąć z nieprzyjemnego snu, drzwi delikatnie rozwarły się. Dostrzegła nieco zaniepokojoną twarz Rogera.

– Przysnęłam – mruknęła, siadając na łóżku. Machnęła na niego ręką, by wszedł do środka.

– Jak się czujesz?

W jego głosie dosłyszała autentyczną troskę, uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Lepiej.

Roger stał parę kroków za progiem rozglądając się niepewnie dokoła. Przez moment trwała niezręczna cisza, wreszcie ekstemplariusz chrząknął i powiedział.

– Jest prawie południe, pomyślałam, że przyjdę sprawdzić…

– Nabożeństwo pogrzebowe… – wymruczała, gramoląc się z posłania. Przez moment wygładzała fałdy na szacie, potem przeciągnęła dłońmi po głowie.

– Jak włosy?

– Są… uhm… ładne – wyjąkał Roger. Spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew. Mężczyzna spuścił oczy i musiała zagryźć wargę, by nie uśmiechnąć się na delikatny rumieniec wykwitający na jego opalonych policzkach.

– Idziemy?

Tym razem tylko skinął głową i przepuścił ją przodem.

~o~

Tara bez wahania wystąpiła na przód, gdy wyczytano jej imię. Przed nią trzech rekrutów przeżyło, jeden nie dał rady. Mimo to jej determinacja nie zmalała, jej zapał nie ostygł. Tylko słabeusze zmieniają decyzje w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Kobieta ujęła kielich, spojrzała w głąb, w czerwonawy napój, gęsty z ziołowym zapachem. Po minach pijących przed nią domyślała się, że jest paskudny w smaku. Cóż, piła w życiu wiele paskudnych rzeczy, to nie mogło być gorsze od krasnoludzkiego bimbru. Uniosła kielich do ust.

Płyn był nienaturalnie chłodny, gorzki, z metalicznym posmakiem, ale było też coś jeszcze. Zacisnęła zęby, starając się rozluźnić mięśnie brzucha, jej żołądek protestował, ale zmusiła się do przełknięcia reszty, która pozostała w jej ustach. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, jakby wypiła sopel lodu, a potem się zaczęło.

Nim pojęła, jak to się stało, leżała już na podłodze, jej całe ciało wydawało się płonąć, mięśnie drgały, cała się trzęsła. Wszystko wydawało się tracić kolory i przygasać.

Poprzez obraz sali, kamiennej posadzki, mężczyzny klęczącego przed nią, widziała inne obrazy. Powykręcane ciała, zgniłe, ropiejące rany. Oczy pozbawione wyrazu i obwisłe usta z szeregiem ostrych zębów. Ohydne postacie, zdegenerowane formy pochylały się nad nią. Czuła ich szponiaste dłonie na swoim ciele, czuła, jak rozrywają jej skórę pazurami. Te istoty szeptały do niej, przynaglały ją, by szła za nimi, by im towarzyszyła. Nakazywały jej słuchać. Z początku nie wiedziała czego. Potem, gdy odgłosy dobiegające z sali zaczęły cichnąć, dosłyszała to. Coś tak pięknego, harmonię nut, pieśń, jakiej dotąd nie słyszała, dobiegającą gdzieś z daleka. Głosy wokoło dołączyły, piszcząc, wyjąc, rzężąc. Tak bardzo chciała za nimi podążyć.

– Nie uda jej się – usłyszała jakby z dalekiej odległości głos naznaczony melodyjnym, elfim akcentem. Ignorowała go, ogarnięta przemożną chęcią dołączenia do wielkiej muzyki.

Wtedy przed jej oczami pojawiła się zgarbiona forma. Wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze. Znała tę sylwetkę.

_Nagle była z powrotem w swoim domu. Siedziała w komórce skrobiąc rzepę. Na dworze słońce zaczęło już obniżać się ku zachodowi. Matka jeszcze nie wróciła z targu. Drzwi do izdebki otworzyły się. W progu stał Jorge. Przez chwilę patrzał na nią tym swoim szczególnym spojrzeniem. Jego zielone oczy połyskiwały złowrogo. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej, wszedł zza próg zamykając drzwi za sobą. Podszedł do niej, lekko utykając na prawą nogę. Duża, toporna dłoń o grubych, silnych palcach, wyciągnęła się ku niej. Mężczyzna odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Cofnęła się czując, jak wzbiera w niej uczucie odrazy._

_Uśmiechnął się do niej rozpinając powoli spodnie. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Chciała wysunąć się chyłkiem, ale uchwycił ją za ramię i z powrotem pchnął na podłogę, gdzie przed chwilą siedziała._

_– Daj mi spokój – powiedziała siląc się, by jej głos nie drżał._

_– Dam ci spokój, mała, zaraz po tym, jak z tobą skończę – wymruczał, przysuwając się do niej._

_Jego spodnie opadły na ziemię ukazując umięśnione nogi, prawe udo znaczyła szeroka szrama, której Tara zdążyła się już nie raz przyjrzeć._

_– Mężczyzna sięgnął ręką i uchwycił ją za włosy, przyciągając bliżej. Jej twarz zbliżyła się do jego pęczniejącego organu. Przeklinała się w myślach. Czemu nie zamknęła drzwi na skobel, czemu nie poszła z matką na targ, czemu mimo całego uporu w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy?_

_Druga dłoń ojczyma spoczęła na jej szczęce zmuszając ją, by otworzyła usta. Jej dłoń wymacała niewielki nóż, którym przed chwilą obierała rzepę. Palce zacisnęły się na rączce._

_– No dalej – mruknął Jorge, przesuwając do przodu biodrami. – Wiesz, co masz robić…_

_Dziki warkot wydobył się z jej ust, gdy z całych sił wbiła mu nóż w poznaczone bliznami udo. Mężczyzna zawył, puścił ją zaskoczony, ale małe ostrze nie mogło unieruchomić go na tyle, by nie był w stanie jej dogonić. Złapał ją przy drzwiach i pociągnął do tyłu._

_– Ty mała suko… – Pierwszy cios był bardzo bolesny, poczuła jak jej oczy zachodzą łzami. Drugi bolał mniej, trzeci i czwarty był jedynie odległym wrażeniem._

_– Jesteś niczym – słyszała jego szorstki głos. – Ścierwo, bezradne i słabe…_

_Poprzez dawne wspomnienie widziała czerwień, powykręcane sylwetki kołyszące się w takt muzyki, która ją otaczała, otulała zewsząd. Chciała kołysać się w jej takt, chciała za nią biec razem z innymi._

_– Jesteś niczym! – W jej głowie słowa wypowiedziane przez Jorge. – Jesteś bezradna i słaba, idź z nimi, nie zdołasz się oprzeć…_

Tara zacisnęła mocno pięści. Nienawiść przeszyła każdą jej cząstkę, silniejsza nawet od ognia trawiącego ją od środka. Nie była słaba, nie była bezsilna, nie była niczym. Muzyka przygasła, wizje przygasły, pozostał jedynie mrok.

~o~

– Ciężki dzień – stwierdził Zevran, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Erendis uniosła głowę złożoną na ramionach, które spoczywały na biurku.

– Cholernie ciężki – szepnęła, uśmiechając się słabo.

Skrytobójca podszedł do niej wyciągając dłoń w jej kierunku. Przyjęła ją bez wahania pozwalając, by podciągnął ją do góry. Stała teraz o krok od niego patrząc w oczy koloru herbacianego. Zev przesunął dłonią po jej policzku.

– Powinnaś więcej odpoczywać – powiedział, nachylając się ku niej. Nie pocałował jej jednak, jak oczekiwała. Sama nie wiedziała, czy czuje z tego powodu ulgę, czy może jest zawiedziona.

– Chodź, musisz coś zjeść.

Potrząsnęła głową podążając za nim do swoich apartamentów. Nie miała ochoty na kolację, dlatego nie zeszła na dół. Dołączenie przebiegło tak, jak przypuszczała. Dwanaścioro z rekrutów przeżyło. Siedmiu nie miało takiego szczęścia. Westchnęła ciężko. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty na kolację.

Jednak gdy Zevran zamknął drzwi za nimi i jej oczy spoczęły na stole, na którym leżały świeże owoce, mięso i ser, żołądek dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że ma odmienne zdanie.

Usadowiła się w miękkim fotelu pozwalając, by Zevran nalał jej wina. W międzyczasie wyciągnęła niewielką kopertę zza kaftana.

– Mógłbyś się temu przyjrzeć? – Podała mu papier zabierając się do kolacji.

Zevran obejrzał pieczęć unosząc brew.

– Całkiem zgrabnie usunęłaś wosk – odezwał się, otwierając kartkę. Podszedł do stołu, na którym płonęły świece.

– Uczyłam się od najlepszych. – Posłała w jego stronę delikatny uśmiech.

Zevran przez chwilę czytał, po czym delikatnie zgiął z powrotem list i położył go na blacie.

– I? – Erendis pochłaniała kolejny kawałek pieczystego.

– Alain wyraźnie ma jakiś plan, ale brak mi kontekstu.

– Jestem przekonana, że ten maminsynek coś knuje – wymruczała, popijając ostatni kęs winem.

– Dopóki siedzi w wieży, nic nie może zrobić.

– Ale są inni, którzy mogą, na przykład jego kuzyni. Nathaniel twierdził, że nigdy nie żyli w przyjaźni ze stryjem.

– A co sądzi nasz drogi Howe o zawartości listu Denmara?

Erendis zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Zevran zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie powiedziałaś mu. – Kobieta potwierdziła.

– Nate jest bardzo honorowy jeśli chodzi o zasady, naruszenie czyjejś korespondencji… – Jej dłoń powoli poruszała się po brzegu kieliszka. – Nie zrozumiałby.

Skrytobójca znów się zaśmiał.

– Honor u Howe'a… To coś nowego…

Erendis zmarszczyła brwi. Kręgosłup moralny Nathaniela był bardzo sztywny, za sztywny, jak na jej gust. Jego prawość i szlachetność czasem ją onieśmielały.

– Nie śmiej się z niego – powiedziała cicho. – Pod pewnymi względami Nate jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ja i ty razem wzięci.

– Pewnie dlatego wpuściłaś go do łóżka – wymsknęło mu się, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zazdrość potrafiła sprawić, że jego samokontrola topniała.

– Wpuściłam go, bo w moim łóżku było dużo wolnego miejsca – rzuciła, podnosząc kieliszek do ust i wychylając resztę wina jednym haustem. – Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, czemu było tam tak dużo miejsca?

Wstała z krzesła, przeszła przez pokój, stanęła przy oknie patrząc na wzgórza ledwie odcinające się od granatu nieba. Czuła nagły przypływ irytacji, sarkazm w głosie Zevrana dotknął gniewu nadal w niej żyjącego. Ona nie pytała go, z iloma kobietami dzielił łoże przez te trzy lata. Stwórca świadkiem, że wolała nie wiedzieć.

Zevran podszedł do niej. Jego dłonie z wahaniem sięgnęły jej głowy. Powoli, jedna po drugiej, wyciągał spinki trzymające długie włosy w wysokim koku. Lśniące w blasku świec pasma opadały na jej plecy. Był dłuższe niż pamiętał. Wyjął wszystkie spinki, zanurzył dłoń w ciemnym gąszczu przeczesując je lekko. Było w tym coś bardzo erotycznego, gdy jedwabiste fale prześlizgiwały się pomiędzy jego palcami. Erendis odchyliła głowę wzdychając cicho.

Zapach bergamotki otoczył go sprawiając, że pragnienie przeszyło go na wskroś. Dłonie elfa sięgnęły ramion Strażniczki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie czując leciuchne drżenie jej ciała. Stał za nią, dłonie powoli przesuwały się z ramion na przedramiona i niżej. Opuszkami palców musnął delikatną skórę w zgięciu łokci. Erendis jęknęła z cicha dając krok w tył. Oparła się o niego, słyszał jej przyśpieszony oddech. Wyobraźnia zaczęła produkować sekwencje obrazów. Wszystkie te pyszne rzeczy, które pragnął jej robić. Dłonie elfa spoczęły na jej biodrach przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej. To była rozkoszna tortura, mieć ją tak blisko i nadal się powstrzymywać. Ich ciała krzyczały o uwolnienie spętanej w nić namiętności.

– Zev? – wymruczała jego imię.

– Mhm...?

– Lepiej… lepiej już idź do siebie…

Jej głos drżał i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby chciał, przełamałby jej opór. Mimo pożądania wrzącego w każdej cząstce ciała, powstrzymał się. Lepiej było zaczekać, delektować się każdą chwilą, każdym krokiem wraz z którym po raz kolejny zbliżali się ku sobie. Doceniać każdy z nich.

Erendis doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak słabo brzmiała jej prośba. Głos drżał, całe ciało drżało. Tyle samotnych nocy marzyła, by był przy niej, właśnie tak, po prostu. Gniew wyparował z niej w chwili, gdy dotknął jej włosów. Nigdy nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać zbyt długo.

Silne dłonie obróciły ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni tak, że mogła patrzeć wprost w jego złociste oczy, teraz wydające się ciemnymi studniami bez dna. Były tak urzekające, głębokie, że mogła w nich utonąć.

– Pójdę – wymruczał, ujmując jej podbródek i patrząc na nią. – Ale najpierw… – Jego usta musnęły jej. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Pozostawał milimetr od niej, czuła jego oddech na policzku. Znała to, kusił ją, wiedział, że się nie oprze. Cóż, ta gra była dla dwojga.

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem, chwytając głowę i napierając ustami na jego wargi. Z jego gardła dobył się cichy pomruk. Żar wybuchł obejmując ich ciała. Eris wsunęła język pomiędzy jego wargi pieszcząc je delikatnie, drażniąc się z nim. Dłonie przesunęła na pierś i delikatnie naparła. Warknął w odpowiedzi, ale po chwili odsunął się. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, zaróżowiona na policzkach i nieco zadyszana.

– Idź już, muszę się wyspać.

– Tsyk, tsyk, jesteś niegrzeczna – uśmiechał się do niej lubieżnie, bursztynowe oczy lśniły radością.

– Ja? – zrobiła niewinną minkę. Zevran zaśmiał się.

– Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię – szepnął jej do ucha i delikatnie musnął małżowinę.

– Dobranoc – wymruczał.

I po chwili stała sama w swojej sypialni.


	21. Śmiechu warte

**_Chciałam jedynie oświadczyć, że wbrew temu co sobie myślicie, to jeszcze nie koniec problemów i przygód lady Cousland. Nathaniel nie jest typem, który wycofa się tak po prostu, bez walki o kobietę, którą kochał całe życie. A w niedalekiej przyszłości czeka nas Zjazd Możnych, zawiłe dworskie intrygi i tewinterscy skrytobójcy. Tak więc w przygotowaniu jest jeszcze parę rozdziałów. Miłej lektury. _**

* * *

~o~

– Nox, podnieś wyżej sztylet, chyba nie jest dla ciebie za ciężki?

– Tomy, nogi bardziej ugięte.

– Tara, na Stwórcę, nie powalisz Oghrena samym spojrzeniem, masz od niego dłuższe ręce i nogi, zrób z nich użytek.

Erendis przechadzała się pomiędzy sparingującymi parami. Nowi Strażnicy byli biegli w sztuce władania bronią, ale w porównaniu do starszych stażem braci wydawali się nieco onieśmieleni.

Następnego dnia po Dołączeniu przyjrzała się wszystkim, który przetrwali rytuał. To prawda, że byli świetnie wyszkoleni i zaprawieni. Oghren i Nathaniel dawali niezły wycisk gwardzistom. Brakowało im jednak doświadczenia w walce w zwarciu, w większej grupie.

Erendis pamiętała, że na początku, gdy Duncan wysłał ich do Głuszy, ciężko jej było się odnaleźć pośród trójki towarzyszy. Treningi, jakie odbywała z Rolandem, czy nawet Fergusem, ograniczały się wyłącznie do pojedynków jeden na jeden. W grupie nie potrafiła znaleźć swego miejsca.

– _Przygotujcie się – usłyszała cichy głos Alistaira, tuż nad swoim uchem. Płynnym, wyćwiczonym przez lata ruchem ściągnęła z pleców tarczę i dobyła miecza. Za nią Jory głośno sapał. Daveth miał już w dłoni swój łuk, delikatnie palcem sprawdzał cięciwę._

_Wypadli zza drzew. Pierwszy raz widziała te paskudne, powykręcane twarze, puste oczy i usta, z których dobywał się gulgot i syk. Niemal zamarła w bezruchu pozwalając, by Jory i Alistair wysunęli się na przód. Daveth wypuścił pierwszą strzałę. Erendis dostrzegła, jak wbija się ona w miękkie ciało pomiota i z jego rany wypłynęła cuchnąca czerwona maź._

_Wzięła głęboki oddech… i od razu pożałowała. Niemal się zakrztusiła czując odór gnijących ciał._

_Alistair powalił pierwszego, sprawnie przeszywając pomioci tors ostrzem. Jory nieco za nim, bez przekonania, zamachnął się na barczystego pomiota w rogatym hełmie. Stwór zasłonił się swoim mieczem i odepchnął rycerza w bok._

_Podbiegła do przodu, sytuując się pomiędzy Alistairem i Jorym. Pomioty napierały na nich, ich ruchy był niemrawe, cięcia nieudolne,__ mieli jednak wyjątkową odporność na ciosy, pomimo krwawiących ran nadal walczyły pełnią sił, jakby nie zważając na to, że z ich trzewi cieknie gęsta maź__._

_Jeden z pomiotów, pozbawiony przedramienia przez Alistira, rzucił się na nią, obryzgując posoką. Ledwie go odepchnęła, zawadzając przy tym łokciem o ramię Strażnika, pojawił się kolejny. Chciała zdzielić go ostrą krawędzią tarczy, ale okazało się, że nie może się nią zamachnąć, Jory stał za blisko niej. _

_Dała krok w bok, i w chwili, gdy usłyszała ostrzegawczy krzyk Davetha, strzała zgrzytnęła o jej naramiennik, wbijając się w hurloka stojącego tuż przed nią._

_Warknęła poirytowana, tak nie dało się walczyć, nie miała, jak się poruszać. Gdy następny genlok uniósł nad nią miecz, rzuciła się w przód, pod jego ramię, cięła go mieczem w pachę i przetaczając się po ziemi, stanęła za plecami napastników. Teraz było jej o wiele łatwiej. Mogła ciąć i parować, osłaniając lewą stronę tarczą, gdy atakowała z prawej. Mogła powalać napastników z lewej, gdy mieczem zasłaniała się przed atakami. Mogła stosować wszystkie wymyślne triki, których uczył ją ojciec. Pomioty były łatwymi wrogami, przewidywalnymi i działającymi instynktownie wojownikami. Wszystkie finezyjne ataki i zasłony wychodziły jej z łatwością. To było tak, jakby była na dziedzińcu ćwicząc na kukłach, owszem, poruszających się kukłach, bardzo wolno poruszających się._

_Gdy ostatni z hurloków padł, otarła swój miecz i schowała go do pochwy, to samo uczyniła z tarczą. Podeszła do towarzyszy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Jory patrzał na nią z nieukrywanym podziwem, zawadzającym o zgrozę. Daveth gwizdnął cicho i puścił jej oczko._

_Alistair… Alistair gapił się na nią, jego twarz była koloru popielato–białego._

– _To było piękne._

_Ukłoniła się nonszalancko, dziękując Davethowi za komplement._

– _Czyś ty oszalała? – Alistair odzyskał wreszcie głos. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała._

– _Wystarczy dziękuję – mruknęła._

– _Nie wolno ci wysuwać się z szeregu! – wrzasnął na nią. – Pakujesz się w sam środek grupy odsłaniając plecy…_

– _Potrafię doskonale sama chronić swoje plecy – odpowiedziała, czując jak rośnie w niej irytacja. _

– _Stwórco pomóż, to było głupie, Erendis, gdyby coś ci się stało, nikt nie mógłby cię wesprzeć._

– _Co mogło mi się stać?! – uniosła głos, nie mogąc dłużej kontrolować narastającego podenerwowania. – To bezmyślne istoty, to tak jakbym trenowała z kukłami!_

– _Kukły cię nie atakują! To nie jest jakaś głupia zabawa!_

_Erendis zmarszczyła brwi. Podeszła do Strażnika łypiąc na niego groźnie._

– _Więc co niby miałam zrobić? Patrzeć, jak chłopczyki bawią się mieczykami i stać z tyłu, ładnie wyglądać?!_

_Alistair przeczesał dłonią włosy, z jego ust dobył się sfrustrowany pomruk._

– _Mamy walczyć razem, nie każde z osobna, podczas bitwy nie zawsze jest miejsce na finezję i popisywanie się._

– _Nie popisywałam się! Jesteś wściekły, bo jestem cholernie dobra, lepsza od ciebie… – Zagryzła wargę, nie chcąc powiedzieć więcej. W oczach towarzysza dostrzegła najpierw gniew powoli przeradzający się w niepewność i smutek._

_To była ich pierwsza sprzeczka, pierwsza z tysiąca. To dziwne, jak za każdym razem Alistair ją prowokował, irytował, doprowadzał do wybuchu. A potem żałowała słów powiedzianych w gniewie, które, widziała to wyraźnie, raniły ekstemplariusza._

_Po wielu wspólnych potyczkach nauczyli się współpracować, działać jak jeden organizm. Oboje zawsze czujni, świadomi ruchów partnera. Nigdy natomiast nie nauczyli się powstrzymywać gniewu, nim nieprzyjemnymi słowami zaczynali się ranić._

– Są całkiem nieźli – wyrwała ją z zamyślenia Sigrun.

Erendis uśmiechnęła się do krasnoludki stojącej obok niej.

– Nate dobrze ich wytrenował – potwierdziła, przenosząc wzrok na Howe'a, tłumaczącego teraz coś Emerycowi, najmłodszemu ze świeżo upieczonych Strażników. Mężczyzna poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, obrócił głowę patrząc na nią przez ramię. Erendis szybko uciekła wzrokiem. Trzymała go na dystans, ale to było za mało. Wiedziała, że musi z nim porozmawiać.

– A więc to przesądzone?

Komendantka spojrzała na Sigrun nieco zawstydzona. Wydawało się jej, że na twarzy przyjaciółki dostrzegła wyraz dezaprobaty.

– Niczego mu nie obiecywałam – wyszeptała.

– Nie próbowałaś go też zniechęcać – powiedziała sceptycznie Sigrun. Cousland obrzuciła ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Twarz krasnoludki była neutralna, ale to nawet bardziej irytowało komendantkę.

– Słuchaj… ja… wiem, że go lubisz… – zacięła się, widząc uniesioną brew Sigrun. – Martwisz się o niego, ale to duży chłopak, wiedział, na co się pisze…

– Naprawdę?

– Uhm… nie próbuj we mnie wzbudzić poczucia winy. – Erendis obróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia dziedzińca.

– Ja nie próbuję wzbudzać w tobie poczucia winy, ono już tam jest. Ciekawe dlaczego? – usłyszała za sobą głos Sigrun.

~o~

Lupus siedział w szałasie spoglądając na płomień palący się przed nim. Posiłek nie był jeszcze gotowy, robiło się ciemno, należało zagasić ognisko. Znów będą jeść niedopieczone mięso. Chmury nad jego głową oznaczały, że wkrótce zacznie padać. Pogoda była paskudna, jedzenie było paskudne, cały ten przeklęty kraj był paskudny i to cholerne zlecenie.

Zabójca wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń spoglądając na cienkie żyłki lyrium emanujące słabym, niebieskawym światłem. Nie łudził się już, że otrzyma więcej lyrium. To prawda, że był to niemiłosierny ból, który pozostawał w skórze przez długi czas. Lupus poruszył palcami. Nawet teraz, po dwunastu latach, pamiętał to uczucie, gdy lyrium zdawało się pełzać po jego dłoni, wypalać mięśnie. To była agonia, ale nagroda za to była wielka. Wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu patrząc, jak jego mistrz w mgnieniu oka przemieszcza się z miejsca na miejsce. Widział nie raz, gdy jego postać zaczynała połyskiwać, jak wrogowie byli zmiatani z szybkością huraganu. Fascynował go sposób, w jaki jego palce z łatwością, bez oporu, mogły zagłębić się w ludzkim ciele. Jeśli chciał, mógł spowodować tylko ból i wyciągnąć dłoń nie pozostawiając żadnych ran. Jeśli zechciał, mógł zgnieść każdy wewnętrzny organ w swoich dłoniach. To była potęga, to była wolność. Być bronią samą w sobie, być czymś wyjątkowym, niesamowitym...

Mężczyzna schował dłoń pod fałdami płaszcza. Z głową pochyloną ku ziemi dumał. Wiedział już, że marzenie, jakie dzielił z bratem, nigdy się nie spełni. Feliks był coraz bardziej odległy. Widział to we wzroku mistrza. Był nim rozczarowany. Głupiec, zapatrzony w zakurzoną, skostniałą doktrynę, nie dostrzegał możliwości drzemiących w ewolucji.

Wszystko przez jedną kobietę. To zlecenie zabrało mu więcej niż kiedykolwiek mógł przypuszczać wsiadając na statek w Vyrantium. Zabrało mu brata, zabrało marzenia, równie dobrze może zabrać życie, jeśli tylko Feliks uzna, że jest bezużyteczny. Lupus zacisnął zęby. Lata, lata trenował, by być tym kim był, najlepszym zabójcą Thedas, cichym i bezwzględnym. Słuchał tych beznadziejnych wywodów filozoficznych mistrza. Ba, jakby kiedykolwiek interesowało go, co dawno zmarli myśleli o zabijaniu. Zabijanie nie było żadną filozofią, wyrafinowaną sztuką. Było władzą.

_Volpinus rozprostował dłoń spoglądając na blednące znaki. Jego skóra nadal była czerwona i spuchnięta, ale krawędzie, gdzie stykała się z tatuażem, zaczęły się już goić. Jego brat siedział obok, jak zahipnotyzowany patrząc na połyskujące linie._

– _Bardzo boli? – zapytał._

– _Wcześniej było gorzej, ale teraz… za każdym razem, gdy o tym pomyślę, one same zaczynają pulsować… i wtedy… śpiewają._

_Lupus spojrzał na brata ze szczerym uwielbieniem i podziwem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż dostanie swoje znaki. Feliks mówił, że to już niedługo._

– _Będziesz mógł przenikać dłonią przez ścianę – zauważył._

– _Będę mógł robić, co zechcę._

_Lupus spojrzał na starszego brata ze strachem i nieskrywanym podziwem jednocześnie. _

– _Feliks mówi, że mamy jeden cel… mówi…_

_Volpinus spojrzał na chłopca siedzącego obok. Dłonią, na której ciągle pulsowało lyrium, odgarnął popielate włosy z jego czoła. _

– _Gdy już zdobędziemy wszystko, gdy Feliks da nam całe lyrium… kto nas powstrzyma?_

– _Ale…?_

_Starszy chłopiec pogłaskał go po głowie._

– _Nie pozwól, by ten stary cap omamił cię tym stekiem bzdur, Linusie._

_Oczy chłopca zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Od chwili, gdy Feliks przygarnął ich prosto z ulicy, od chwili, gdy nadał im nowe nazwy, nie słyszał swojego prawdziwego imienia._

– _Pamiętaj. – Dłoń Volpinusa zsunęła się na jego policzek zmuszając, by patrzał mu w oczu._

– _Ty jesteś Linus, ja jestem Valeniusz. Weźmiemy od tego starca co się da, wiedzę, umiejętności, lyrium. A potem świat będzie stał przed nami otworem._

Lupus uśmiechnął się gorzko. Dwanaście lat czekali na spełnienie marzeń. Rok po roku ich ciała pokrywały się nowymi liniami. Brakowało tak niewiele. Jedno zlecenie, jedno przeklęte zlecenie. Gdyby Valeniusz się pośpieszył, gdyby wydarł jej serce, zamiast bawić się z nią...

Mistrz jednak dał wyraźny rozkaz, otrzymali zlecenie, którego ostatecznym rezultatem miała być śmierć ofiary, ale tak naprawdę chodziło o ból.

~o~

– Udacie się razem z nami do Amarantu, potem przedostaniecie się cichaczem do Wysokoża. Unikajcie traktu, ufam, że poradzicie sobie na leśnych ścieżkach? – Nie musiała pytać. Dalijscy bracia byli niemal nie do wykrycia, gdy chodziło o przemieszczanie się bocznymi drogami.

Hyrmiel wziął z jej rąk zalakowaną kopertę.

– Mamy czekać na odpowiedź therna?

– Zostaniecie tam, dopóki was nie odwołam.

Elf stał przez moment spoglądając niepewnie na komendantkę. Erendis pisała kolejny list, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwny wyraz twarzy Strażnika. Wreszcie, gdy chrząknął znacząco, uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

– Pomyślałem… że może dobrze by było wziąć któregoś z nowych rekrutów… – zaczął niepewnie.

Erendis przekrzywiła głowę. Zależało jej na dyskrecji, nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, gdzie udają się Strażnicy. I nie chodziło nawet o wagę listu, jaki ze sobą nieśli. Było więcej niż prawdopodobne, że nadal obserwowali ją tewinterscy zabójcy. Erendis pozostawała w obrębach zamku, nalegali na to i Zev, i Nathaniel. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy tych dwóch było tak jednomyślnych. Pozostawała więc w twierdzy, a wieści ze stolicy przychodziły coraz bardziej niepokojące. Anora zdymisjonowała Eamona z fotela przewodniczącego rady królewskiej. Von oczywiście szybko się zaaklimatyzował na tym stanowisku. Równowaga pomiędzy obozem Anory a resztą szlachty chwiała się. Stwórca raczył wiedzieć, co mogło się stać na Zjeździe. Erendis potrzebowała skonsultować się z Fergusem i nie chciała robić tego listownie, musiała widzieć się z nim osobiście i zrobić to tak, by zgubić zarówno zabójców, jak i szpiegów królowej.

– Komendantko?

– Tak, może lepiej żebyście pojechali we trzech. Może Emeryk albo Sara?

Hyrmiel nie wydawał się zbytnio entuzjastyczny.

– To musi być ktoś, kto porusza się po lesie tak jak wy, niezauważalnie – wyjaśniła.

– Tara.

Erendis odchyliła się na krześle.

– Tara?

– Jest świetnym łowcą. Widziałem ją w akcji, podeszła nas i nawet tego nie zauważyliśmy.

Cousland ukryła zdziwienie. Najwidoczniej nie wiedziała wszystkiego o swoich nowych Strażnikach. Cóż, będzie czas to naprawić. Jeśli naprawdę mieli ją zabrać ze sobą do Wysokoża…

– Tara… może być trochę uciążliwa – powiedziała w końcu. – Wiesz, to nie jest typ radosnej, rozszczebiotanej dziewczyny.

– Stwórcy uchowajcie, gdyby tak było, nie proponowałbym tego w obawie, że Adril urwie jej język… ummm… albo głowę…

~o~

– I to ma nam pomóc? Niby jak?

Finn przewrócił oczami. Wziął do ręki niewielki przedmiot przypominający zegarek.

– Rozmawiałem z Zevranem na temat tych wytatuowanych zabójców. Pogrzebałem trochę w bibliotece. Zrobiłem notatki i…

– I co to ma wspólnego z tym? – Komendantka wskazała palcem na przyrząd w dłoni maga.

–Tatuowanie lyrium to bardzo stara i nieco barbarzyńska sztuka, stosowana przez tewinterskich magów, jeszcze z czasów przed Andrastą. Są nawet przypuszczenia, że Wojownicy Lyrium odgrywali znaczną rolę w obaleniu Arlathanu... niestety niewiele o tym wiemy…

– Finn, do rzeczy – zniecierpliwiła się, spoglądając na zegar stojący w rogu gabinetu. Pora była najwyższa, żeby zacząć się pakować.

– Krasnoludy wydobywające lyrium używali urządzeń naprowadzających na żyły tego kruszcu… to niesamowite, jak ta rasa zupełnie odporna na magię potrafiła rozwinąć rzemiosło…

– Finn!

– W każdym razie, rozmawiałem z Dvorkinem, mieli coś takiego na stanie. – Wskazał na okrągły przedmiot. Otworzył niewielkie wieczko ukazując walcowatą fiolkę wypełnioną szarym pyłem.

– To jest sproszkowane lyrium wymieszane z jakimiś innymi pierwiastkami, krasnolud nie chciał mi zdradzić jakimi…

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten przyrząd „wyczuwa" lyrium? – Spojrzała na puzderko z niedowierzaniem.

– Dokładnie. – Finn przejawiał wszelkie oznaki podekscytowania. – Jeśli w pobliżu będą ci bandyci… cóż, pył w środku zacznie reagować wydzielając ciepło.

Erendis jeszcze raz przyjrzała się przedmiotowi.

– Myślisz, że to pomoże? Ci zabójcy nie są cali z lyrium…

Czarodziej pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

– Masz mnie za kretyna, komendantko? Wynalazek krasnoludzki jest dobry do wykrywania złóż lyrium, na nic by ci się nie przydał, gdy chodzi o niewielkie ilości tego pierwiastka…

Erendis mimo woli zajęczała. Nie miała czasu na naukowe wykłady i bezużyteczne…

– Nałożyłem na to cacko kilka zaklęć, które zwiększają niemal czterdziestokrotnie czułość urządzenia, teraz jest w stanie wykryć pył potrzebny do zrobienia mniejszego eliksiru many.

Cousland wzięła głęboki oddech nie chcąc się niepotrzebnie denerwować.

– To cholerstwo będzie reagować na każdego maga, noszącego przy sobie lyrium… – zaczęła.

Finn fuknął oburzony.

– Nałożyłem też czar wyciszający dla substancji zawierających elfi korzeń. – Spojrzał na nią, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś konkretnej reakcji.

– I?

Znów przewrócił oczami zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że Bohaterka Fereldenu w sprawach wiedzy jest taką ignorantką.

– Każda mikstura many zawiera oprócz lyrium domieszkę elfiego korzenia. Przyrząd nie będzie reagował na płynne lyrium.

Erendis zastanowiła się nad tym. Być może był to jakiś sposób na przygotowanie się na niespodziewane pojawienie się zabójców. Gdyby w dolinie mogli przewidzieć nadchodzący atak, z pewnością Cody…

Jej dłoń spoczęła na okrągłym przyrządzie położonym przed nią na biurku. Przyjrzała się mu uważniej. Obudowa wykonana była z srebrnorytu, wypolerowana i połyskująca. Urządzenie było wielkości podstawki kieliszka, z otworem na górze. Zastanowiła się nad tym. Gdyby dobrała srebrny łańcuszek, przedmiot mógłby imitować sporej wielkości talizman.

– Może to i dobry pomysł – wymruczała. Finn uniósł jedynie brwi.

– Oczywiście, że to dobry pomysł.

– Dziękuje Finn – obdarzyła maga szczerym uśmiechem. Chłopak skinął głową i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

– Powinnaś odpocząć komendantko, jesteś jakaś rozkojarzona ostatnio – rzucił na odchodnym.

Erendis wzięła głęboki oddech. Zapewne mag miał rację, ostatnie dni były dość męczące. Miała mnóstwo zaległej pracy, którą trzeba było wykonać zanim uda się do Wysokoża. Miała na głowie nowych Strażników. Miała dość nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Nathanielem, który nie chciał zostawać w Twierdzy, gdy ona udawała się do Amarantu. Dopiero gdy wyjaśniła mu, że stamtąd zamierza dostać się statkiem do Wysokoża, Howe przestał protestować. Pomimo że nie miał nic wspólnego ze śmiercią Couslandów, Fergus nie chciał go widzieć na swojej ziemi. Było jeszcze parę spraw, na których załatwienie nalegała pani Woosley, jakieś nowe fantastyczne pomysły Wayda, które musiała z nim przedyskutować… Wątpiła, czy będzie w stanie położyć się o przyzwoitej porze.

Z lekkim uśmiechem pomyślała o kolacji. Ostatnimi czasy stawało się tradycją, że jadła ją w zaciszu swoich komnat wraz z Zevranem. Musiała przyznać, że powoli stawał się to jej ulubiony punkt dnia.

~o~

W szarości majaczyły mury miasta. Mgła znad morza spowijała niższe partie Amarantu sprawiając, że wysokie wieże wyglądały niczym ponure olbrzymy pochylające się nad równiną. Zatrzymał konia na skrzyżowaniu dróg. Zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. W prawo brukowana ulica wiodła w głąb miasta, w lewo trakt prowadził pomiędzy drewnianymi magazynami, aż do samego portu. William miał przemożną ochotę znaleźć wolne miejsce na jakimś statku i uciec z tego miejsca. Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić.

Parsknął z irytacją kierując konia w prawo. Gdyby miał jeszcze w sobie wolę walki, zapewne przyczaiłby się i poczekał na kolejną okazję. Bez zainteresowania mijał zabudowania usadowione wzdłuż drogi wiodącej do głównej bramy.

Czuł się zmęczony ponad miarę, jechał cały dzień, na oślep, byle jak najdalej od Twierdzy. Przez kilka dni krążył po lasach na skraju Traktu Pielgrzyma wmawiając sobie, że unika pościgu. Z pewnością Cousland wysłała za nim pościg. Zaszył się w lesie, polował, spał, rozmyślał, czekał. W jego głowie nadal rozgrywała się ta scena.

_Rzucił się na nią z zamiarem dokonania wreszcie upragnionej zemsty. Był już tym zmęczony, miał nadzieję, że się to wreszcie skończy. Komendantka nie była w formie, była obolała i zmęczona. Obserwował ją, gdy trenowała. Wydawała się być nieobecna. Jej ruchy były wolniejsze i mniej precyzyjne. Widocznie utykała na lewą nogę, oszczędzała lewe ramię. Wcześniej nigdy nie brał pod uwagę możliwości pojedynku, jeden na jeden. Znał swoje możliwości, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie jej pokonać, ale być może teraz…_

_Kobieta odbiła kilka jego cięć nie pojmując jeszcze, że to nie jest zwykłe ćwiczenie, ale walka o życie. Dopiero gdy jego sztylet minął o centymetr jej szyję, dostrzegł, jak jej oczy rozwierają się szerzej ze zdziwienia. Nie czekał, aż pierwszy szok opadnie. Wymierzył kolejny cios, szybki wykrok, zamach, markowany cios z lewej, ostrze, które trzymał w prawej dłoni przeciągnął po jej udzie. Krew natychmiast zaczęła się sączyć z głębokiego cięcia. William powinien się z tego cieszyć, pierwsza krew, pierwszy krok do zemsty i do wolności. Nie zwalniał, wkładając w uderzenia całą siłę. Zdołał wybić z jej lewej dłoni miecz. Teraz powinno być łatwo._

_Kolejny układ, przemyślny wykrok. Odbiła cios z prawej, blokując go swoim sztyletem, krótki miecz Williama spoczął o milimetr od jej szyi. To był koniec, wystarczyło przeciągnąć ostrze bo jej białej skórze i patrzeć, jak krew zalewa jej lnianą bluzkę. Spojrzał w jej twarz. Jej granatowe oczy patrzyły na niego bez strachu. Niespodziewanie na jej ustach zagościł smutny uśmiech._

– _Na co czekasz? – szepnęła._

_Serce w jego klatce piersiowej waliło jak oszalałe, jeden ruch nadgarstka i będzie po wszystkim, będzie wolny, będzie mógł wreszcie wrócić do domu…. Dziwne, w tym momencie tryumfu nie czuł euforii, nie czuł… nic, był pusty…_

Pogardzał sobą za to, że nie mógł zrobić tego, co należało. Miast wypełnić przysięgę, uciekł jak tchórz. Najgorsze było to, że nie rozumiał własnego postępowania.

Zupełnie nie zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie jedzie, pozwolił swojemu wierzchowcowi wybierać drogę. Zmierzch zapadał szybko, szare opary mgły unosiły się nad miastem przesłaniając kulę księżyca wstającego ponad kamienicami. Will rozejrzał się dookoła odkrywając ze zdumieniem, że jest w jednej z wąskich uliczek, gdzieś w obrębie dawnej dzielnicy rzemieślników. Wkoło nie było widać żywego ducha, gdzieniegdzie osmolone fronty kamienic straszyły pustymi oknami.

W ciszy wieczornej dało się słyszeć jakieś głosy. Z ulicy, prostopadłej do tej, którą przemieszczał się Strażnik, wybiegł człowiek. Ręka Williama od razu spoczęła na broni. Mężczyzna biegł w jego stronę, krzycząc coś niewyraźnie i wymachując rękami. Gdy był od niego jakieś sto kroków, nagle padł twarzą w kałużę, spomiędzy jego łopatek wystawała pierzasta strzała. Will natychmiast zeskoczył z konia. Podbiegł do zabitego przyglądając się jego lekkiej zbroi. Dobrej jakości napierśnik nie uratował biedaka od śmierci. Zza rogu dało się słyszeć szczęk broni i pokrzykiwania. Strażnik miał ochotę zawrócić, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Gdy wyjrzał zza rogu, dostrzegł w cieniu zawalonej kamieniczki czterech mężczyzn otoczonych przez zgraję wyglądającą na rzezimieszków. Broniący się cofali w przeciwległym kierunku, czterech w podobnych, co zabity przed chwilą nieszczęśnik, lekkich paskowych zbrojach, leżało na ziemi martwych.

Will szybko podjął decyzję. Wyskoczył zza rogu atakując błyskawicznie pierwszego z łotrzyków. W tym samym momencie dosłyszał głos jednego z broniących się, gruby i tubalny.

– Niedoczekanie wasze, psubraty – nie wiadomo czemu głos ten wydał się mu jakiś znajomy. Kątem oka dostrzegł barczystą postać ruszającą do natarcia.

~o~

Wjechali do miasta dobrze koło trzeciego dzwonu po południu. Nie śpieszyli się z podróżą i Erendis czuła się o wiele lepiej, mimo że większość poprzedniego dnia spędzili w siodle. Towarzystwo bardzo jej odpowiadało. Słowne potyczki między Zevranem a Tarą bawiły ją niezmiernie. Skrytobójca uraczył ich kilkoma anegdotami z czasów, gdy uciekł do dalijskiego klanu. Hyrmiel wydawał się zaskoczony faktem, że Zev w połowie był Dalijczykiem. Rozmowa na temat różnych zwyczajów „dzikich" elfów była fascynująca i cała podróż przebiegała w miłej atmosferze, do momentu kiedy Tara nie zaczęła drażnić Adrila. Gdy rozłożyli się obozem, elf był już do tego stopnia poirytowany, że cisnął w nią swoim nożem myśliwskim. Ostrze ugrzęzło w pniu drzewa, o które się opierała, milimetr od jej głowy. Kobieta przyjęła to z absolutnym spokojem, co jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało milczkowatego Adrila.

– Jeśli uważasz, że powinnam skrócić włosy, trzeba było mówić od razu – skwitowała z promiennym uśmiechem.

Kolacja w blasku ognia i spanie pod gwiazdami, mimo niewygody i jesiennego chłodu, było przyjemne. Nic ich nie goniło i Erendis delektowała się ciszą i spokojem. Za czasów Plagi zawsze gdzieś się śpieszyli, przed czymś uciekali, ciągle nasłuchiwali i czuwali. Owszem, były chwile spokoju, ale gdzieś w środku jej głowy pozostawał ciężar, jaki na nią nałożono.

_Wieczorną ciszę przerwały pierwsze nuty melodii. Leliana stała przy ogniu patrząc na niebo ponad obozem, na usiany tysiącem gwiazd granatowy aksamit przestworzy. Jej słodki głos niósł się po polanie sprawiając, że wszyscy wykonujący zwykłe czynności przy stawianiu obozu, zamarli w bezruchu wsłuchując się w urzekającą pieśń._

_Erendis przysiadła na pniu drzewa. Magnus ułożył się u jej stóp składając głowę na łapach, równie zasłuchany. Strażniczka przymknęła oczy pozwalając rozproszyć się cieniom zalegającym jej myśli. Ciągle pozostawało tyle do zrobienia. Nie wiedzieli, co zastaną w Denerim. Mieli poparcie arla Eamona, ale mało prawdopodobne, by to wystarczyło, aby pokonać Loghaina i dobrać się do Howe'a. W głębi jej umysłu czaiły się wspomnienia jej snów, olbrzymi purpurowy smok…_

_Ciepłe ramiona opasały ją, do jej nozdrzy doleciał znajomy zapach drzewa sandałowego i imbiru. Zevran usiadł za nią, przygarniając ją do siebie. Erendis wypędziła wszystkie zmartwienia z głowy. Pozwoliła oplątać się muzyce, jej złudnemu czarowi, spokojowi, jaki wibrował w głosie Leliany. Poczuła ciepłe usta na swoim karku i westchnęła z zadowolenia. Nawet w całym tym chaosie życie potrafiło być piękne, przynamniej czasami…_

Oczywiście teraz też miała wiele na głowie, ale w porównaniu z arcydemonem, nawet płatni mordercy, zbuntowani bannowie i Zjazd Możnych nie wydawały się takie straszne. Do tej pory nigdy nie myślała, co będzie dalej. Nie wybiegała naprzód, nie robiła planów.

Zbyt dużo się działo. Ciągle jakieś nieprzewidziane sprawy wymagały jej całej uwagi i zaangażowania. Nowe niebezpieczeństwa sprawiały, że jutro było niepewne. Teraz jednak dostrzegała światełko w tunelu, jakby wszystko zaczynało się układać.

Cousland zwróciła głowę w bok, patrząc na profil elfa jadącego tuż obok. Zev pochwycił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się ciepło. Jego oczy koloru antivańskiej brandy lśniły iskrami radości. Przyszło jej na myśl, że może nadejdzie taki czas, że będzie mogła usiąść spokojnie i pomyśleć o przyszłości. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale może po Zjeździe…

…

Erendis nie zdążyła nawet rozpakować swojego plecaka, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zarządca jej rezydencji w Amarancie stał w progu z listem w ręku.

– Czy to nie może poczekać? – zapytała z lekką irytacją w głosie.

– Obawiam się, że nie, komendantko. Dostaliśmy tę wiadomość dzisiaj z rana, posłałem gońca do Twierdzy, musieliście minąć się z nim w drodze.

Cousland przyjęła od niego list, ściągnęła brwi dostrzegając herb banna Denmara na kopercie.

– A ten czego znowu chce? – wymruczała.

– Zostaliśmy zawiadomieni, że… – Erendis uniosła dłoń uciszając zarządcę. Jej oczy szybko przebiegły po kartce.

– Zwołaj moich Strażników i przygotuj konie, musimy złożyć wizytę drogiemu Denmarowi – mruknęła, opuszczając swój pokój i kierując się w stronę, z której dobiegał ją głos Zevrana.

Zaledwie pół godziny później pięcioro jeźdźców zajechało przed miejską rezydencję banna. Erendis przesunęła wzrokiem po posępnej, trzykondygnacyjnej budowli otoczonej wysokim ogrodzeniem. Chłopiec stajenny, bardziej niż wystraszony, przyjął od nich wodze i Strażnicy udali się wprost do głównego wejścia.

Wysoko sklepiony hol nie robił przyjemnego wrażenia. Budowla była stara, utrzymana w tradycyjnych fereldeńskich kanonach mody, co oznaczało gołe ściany z gładko ciosanego kamienia, kilka obrazów przedstawiających nadętych jegomości z mabari u ich stóp, wielki kominek, z którego zapewne niemiłosiernie się dymiło, oraz wąskie okna dające niewiele światła.

– Urocze siedliszcze – skwitowała Erendis wchodząc głębiej.

Zaraz z bocznego wejścia wypadł jakiś chuderlawy jegomość przypominający skrybę.

– Bann Denmar nie oczekiwał cię, pani, tak wcześnie…

– Gdzie jest mój Strażnik? – Erendis przerwała służącemu.

– Zapewne zechcesz pani z nim porozmawiać, jestem pewny, że bann znajdzie chwilę czasu.

Komendantka mruknęła groźnie. Zevran podszedł do patykowatego mężczyzny, z jedną dłonią spoczywającą na rękojeści swojego sztyletu, drugą nonszalancko przewiesił przez ramię nieszczęśnika.

– Twoja arlessa zadała ci pytanie, człowieku, czyż nie?

Służący spojrzał najpierw na dłoń elfa, leżącą na jego ramieniu, potem na poirytowaną twarz komendantki.

– Bann Denmar dał mi wyraźnie instru…

– Gdzie jest mój Strażnik? – wysyczała Cousland zbliżając się do człowieka. Ten, jakby skurczył się w sobie, gdyby nie ramię elfa przytrzymujące go, zapewne dokonałby taktycznego odwrotu.

– Proszę za mną… – wyszeptał zrezygnowany.

…

Gdy doszli na koniec wąskiego korytarza, który oświetlała jedna świeca, skryba wskazał im niewielkie drzwi po prawej i natychmiast wycofał się. Bez wątpienia pobiegł po swojego pana. Erendis weszła do środka, za nią Zev i Hyrmiel. Adril i Tara pozostali przed drzwiami.

Wewnątrz niewielkiej izdebki mieściły się stół, szafa, wąskie łóżko, na którym spoczywał ranny. Obok na taborecie siedział siwy staruszek. Zapach ziół bijący od niego wskazywał, że był miejscowym zielarzem.

– Co z nim? – zapytała Erendis, przyglądając się nieprzytomnemu Williamowi.

Starzec podniósł się. Delikatnie odsunął koc okrywający rannego. Szeroka szrama przez pierś była zaogniona, krew ledwie zaschła w głębokim cięciu. Mężczyzna powoli odsunął okład spoczywający na twarzy Strażnika, odsłaniając poprzeczną ranę, biegnącą od czubka nosa poprzez prawy policzek, zawadzając o prawy kącik oka. Twarz Willa była zapuchnięta i posiniała.

– Nie jestem w stanie nic więcej zrobić, komendantko – stwierdził zielarz z cieniem smutku w głosie. – Jeśli jest wśród was jakiś mag… w przeciwnym razie… – Staruszek rozłożył ręce.

– Ściągnięcie tu Bethany zajmie dwa dni – mruknął Hyrmiel.

Erendis potarła ręką czoło.

– Nie mamy tyle czasu.

– Być może… – szepnął do jej ucha Zev – być może tak będzie lepiej…

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, chciała widocznie coś powiedzieć, ale tylko zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

– Hyrmiel – zwróciła się do elfa stojącego przy drzwiach. – Skontaktuj się z naszym informatorem w mieście, powiedz, że szukamy maga, uzdrowiciela, może być apostata. W zamian za uleczenie towarzysza oferuje mu nagrodę i bezpieczeństwo dopóki pozostanie w mojej gościnie.

Strażnik skinął głową i znikł za drzwiami. Po chwili dało się słyszeć głośną rozmowę na zewnątrz.

– Komendantka dała wyraźny rozkaz – usłyszała głos Adrila.

– Nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał w moim domu, na pewno nie ty… szpicz…

– Licz się ze słowami człowieku, życie twojego jedynego syna wisi na włosku – dało się słyszeć zimny głos Tary.

Erendis i Zev spojrzeli po sobie. Ta dziewczyna była pełna niespodzianek.

– Wpuśćcie go do środka – zawołała komendantka, stojąc przy łóżku.

Denmar wmaszerował do środka z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem.

– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, panie, jak to się stało, że mój Strażnik znalazł się ranny w twoim domu?

Bann skrzywił się i podszedł do komendantki. Zev intuicyjnie przesunął się w przód stając między nią a barczystym mężczyzną.

– Sama powinnaś dojść do odpowiednich wniosków, skoro posłałaś go, by mnie szpiegował.

– Nie bądź głupcem, myślisz, że posłałabym za tobą kogoś odzianego w zbroję Strażnika z gryfem wyszytym na pelerynie płaszcza? – warknęła, wskazując palcem odzienie Wiliama leżące na stole. Bann chrząknął jedynie zwracając się ku choremu.

– Wypadła na nas zgraja rzezimieszków, byliśmy nieprzygotowani, ten głupi chłopak zjawił się w środku walki.

– Ten głupi chłopak – wysyczała Erendis – jest umierający, bo ruszył ci na ratunek, panie. – Zwrot grzecznościowy w jej ustach zabrzmiał jak obelga.

– Nie prosiłem go o to. – Denmar wydawał się nieco zawstydzony.

– Na razie musi tu zostać, sprowadzę uzdrowiciela, jeśli jest takowy w Amarancie.

Bann przytaknął cofając się do wyjścia.

– Jeszcze jedno pytanie – rzuciła, gdy stał już w progu. – Czy to byli zwykli rabusie, czy może…

– Piraci z wybrzeża – oświadczył bann.

~o~

Zevran wsunął się do budynku bocznym wejściem. Z pewnym sentymentem przemieszczał się poprzez pomieszczenia kuchenne Pawiej Przystani. Zatrzymał się tu w drodze do Denerim, cztery lata temu, gdy dostał zlecenie na Strażników. Cztery lata. Wydawało mu się, że od tej chwili upłynęła cała wieczność. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, rozpoznając te same płomienno–czerwone zasłony w oknach, fotele obite aksamitem i grono roznegliżowanych ślicznotek. Z pewnością, jaką posiada mężczyzna pewny swojego uroku, uśmiechnął się do dwóch mijanych panienek i stanął przy barze. Burdelmama była starszą, posiwiałą kobietą z mocnym makijażem tuszującym jej zmarszczki na twarzy i dekolcie.

– Witaj, kochaneczku – wymruczała, nachylając się nad kontuarem, eksponując przy tym swój przywiędły nieco biust. – Czym mogę ci służyć? – Obrzuciła go badawczym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że może być dochodowym gościem, bo na jej wymalowanych ustach pojawił się uwodzicielski uśmieszek.

Zev przeciągnął leniwie wzrokiem po kobietach kręcących się wokół kilku klientów.

– Przyjaciel polecił mi jedną z waszych… pensjonarek – zaczął, kładąc na ladzie dłonie, odziane w doskonałej jakości rękawice, finezyjnie zdobione złotą nitką. – Chodzi mi o Bellę.

Dziwka uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, jej oczy tym razem spoczęły na doskonałej jakości puklerzu elfa.

– Masz szczęście, drogi panie – oświadczyła. – Bella jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju i… – zerknęła na rząd kluczy wiszących na wieszaku za nią –…i jest akurat wolna. – To powiedziawszy podała mu jeden z kluczy. – Drugie piętro, korytarz na lewo, ostatnie drzwi.

Uśmiechnęła się ponętnie zagarniając z lady trzy suwereny, które Zevran dyskretnie położył przed nią.

Zevran przekręcił kluczyk i wszedł do niewielkiego pokoju. Story wewnątrz, równie płomienno–czerwone co w sali na dole, były zaciągnięte. W środku stało szerokie łoże z baldachimem, przy ścianie stał mały stolik z ekskluzywnie wyglądającymi flakonikami i karafkami. Niedaleko kominka ustawiono duże lustro oraz kanapę obitą bordowym aksamitem. Na tejże kanapie siedziała kobieta. Zev zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Była wysoka i szczupła, pięknie zaokrąglona we wszystkich miejscach, gdzie kobieta zaokrąglona być powinna. Twarz miała delikatną, z dużymi ciemnymi oczami i ponętnymi usteczkami. Jej długie ciemne włosy, skręcone w sprężynki, opadały na nagie ramiona. Bella zmierzyła wzrokiem klienta i uśmiechnęła się do niego, stwierdzając najwidoczniej, że jest dostatecznie przystojny. Podeszła do stołu i napełniła dwa kieliszki winem, podała mu jeden, sama sięgając ustami drugiego.

Zevran odmówił. Jej drobne usteczka wydęły się. Teraz mógł zauważyć podobieństwo do jej brata.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie widziałam cię tu jeszcze – wymruczała, odstawiając kieliszek i podchodząc do niego uwodzicielskim krokiem. Obcisła spódnica, rozcięta do połowy uda, odsłaniała zgrabną nogę. Mocno opięty, karmazynowy gorset, podtrzymywał pokaźnych rozmiarów biust.

– Co ci chodzi po głowie, powiedz – sięgnęła po jego dłoń, kładąc ją na swoim biodrze.

– Co mi chodzi po głowie – powiedział zupełnie niezainteresowany jej zgrabnymi piersiami, wystającymi z ciasnego ubranka, no, może nie całkiem niezainteresowany. – Myślę, że twojemu bratu bardzo by się to nie podobało.

Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale zaraz słodki uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz.

– Ja nie mam brata – wymruczała, cofając się o krok. Jeśli klient chciał się bawić w teatrzyk, nich i tak będzie. Pracując tu od prawie trzech lat widziała już różne dziwactwa.

– Ależ oczywiście, że masz – odparł Zevran, zatrzymując ją w pół kroku, jego dłoń opadła do boku. – William nie byłby zachwycony.

Dziewczyna nagle zbladła, cofnęła się do tyłu patrząc na elfa z grymasem na twarzy.

– Jesteś do niego podobna, gdy się tak krzywisz.

– Mój brat nie żyje – wycedziła przez zęby. – Myślisz, że tkwiłabym tutaj, gdyby żył?

Zev wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślisz, że tkwiłabyś tutaj, gdyby on wiedział, że ty żyjesz?

Kobieta stanęła pod oknem krzyżując ręce na piersi i spojrzała na elfa gniewnie.

– Twój brat cię potrzebuje.

– I niby mam ci uwierzyć?

Zev uśmiechnął się krzywo. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, Bella wydawała się być rozsądną dziewczyną.

– Czarne, proste włosy, blada twarz, brązowe oczy podobne do twoich.

– Każdy mógłby to powiedzieć.

– Poprzeczna szrama na plecach, w okolicy drugiego żebra.

Bella parsknęła. Mały Will spadł z drzewa na ogrodzenie. Rana nie chciała się goić, a potem została paskudna blizna.

– Gdy jest zdenerwowany przeczesuje włosy ręką – dodał Zev, uśmiechając się, gdy ręka dziewczyny znieruchomiała, zaplątana w zakręconych puklach.

– Jak to możliwe… myślałam… dlaczego nie wrócił… co…?

– Myślał, że zginęliście wszyscy w pożarze. Dołączył do Strażników. Wczoraj został ranny, gdy się obudzi, będzie cię chciał zobaczyć. – Jeśli się obudzi, dodał w myślach Zev.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem…

Elf westchnął.

– Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli się okaże, że ranny nie jest twoim bratem, wrócisz…

– Ale moja praca…?

– Zapłaciłem za cały dzień.

Gdy już raz podjęła decyzję, postanowiła działać szybko. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszła, nie chciała dać wiary słowom elfa. Wolała się przekonać na własne oczy.

– Nie mogę iść do niego w tym stroju – wymruczała, wyciągając z szafy inną, bardziej przyzwoitą sukienkę. Zsunęła spódnicę, zupełnie niezrażona obecnością elfa. Na tym etapie „kariery" bardzo niewiele pozostało w niej z pruderyjnej panienki.

Podeszła do Zevrana, odwracając się do niego plecami.

– Możesz mi z tym pomóc? – zapytała, wskazując na sznurowanie gorsetu. Skrytobójca zwinnymi palcami zaczął rozsupływać ciasne wdzianko.

I wtedy właśnie drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem. Bella pisnęła zaskoczona, chwytając na wpół rozpięty gorset i odwracając się twarzą do intruza, Zev chwycił za sztylet.

W drzwiach stała Erendis. Jej usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę. Oczy przenosiły się z Zevrana na półnagą kobietę, potem z powrotem na niego.

Elf zaklął w myślach. Powinien powiedzieć jej, gdzie idzie i po co. Teraz, cokolwiek powie, będzie to wyglądało na zmyślone usprawiedliwienie.

Erendis wzięła głęboki oddech. Widział, że stara się bardzo utrzymać maskę obojętności. Po krótkiej chwili wpatrywania się w oboje, sięgnęła dłonią do klamki i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Bez słowa. To bardziej zaniepokoiło elfa, niż gdyby zaczęła w niego ciskać sztyletami.

_Porywczymi ruchami szczotki przeczesywała włosy. Ciągnęła je niemiłosiernie i wmawiała sobie, że to dlatego w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy. _

_W myślach przeklinała własną głupotę. Po co w ogóle z nim tam szła? Mogła sobie darować spotkanie z tą zdzirowatą piratką. Z początku wszystko wydawało się być takie niewinne. Grali w karty, pili wino, śmiali się. Nim się spostrzegła, Isabela siedziała obok niej, dłonią przesuwając po jej ramieniu, drugą głaszcząc udo Zevrana. _

_Dzika furia przeszyła ją na wskroś. Jakim cudem zdołała zachować zimną krew? Maska obojętności i znudzenia pozostawała na twarzy cały czas. Zevranowi to oczywiście nie przeszkadzało. Pławił się w zainteresowaniu, podnieceniu, jakie wzbudzał w egzotycznej pani kapitan. Miała już tego dość. Wymówiła się jakimiś sprawami do załatwienia i czmychnęła, nim Zev zdołał ją zatrzymać. I oczywiście tam został._

_Erendis pociągnęła za włosy sycząc, gdy trafiła na wyjątkowo poplątany kołtun. _

_Jak mogła być taka głupia? Nigdy nie obiecywał jej wierności, wyłączności. To prawda, dał jej kolczyk, mówiąc, że pragnie jakiejś przyszłości z nią… ale kolczyk to nie pierścionek, nie przysięgał, że będzie jej wierny. Ścisnęła w dłoni szczotkę, starając się oddychać głęboko, uspokoić się._

_Nawet się jej to udawało, do czasu, gdy w lustrze dostrzegła jego odbicie. Stał w drzwiach, uśmiechając się zawadiacko, oparty o framugę._

– _Załatwiłaś wszystkie sprawy? _

_Łobuzerski uśmiech był dla Strażniczki jak czerwona płachta na byka._

– _A ty? – zapytała z nieukrywaną złością._

_Oczywiście udał zdziwionego. Wszedł do pokoju i zaczął powoli się rozbierać._

– _Co ty wyprawiasz? – Ledwie powstrzymywała furię gotującą się wewnątrz._

– _Idę spać – oświadczył, zdejmując buty, nie spoglądając nawet na nią._

– _Co?! – Zerwała się z krzesła, w rękach zaciskając szczotkę._

– _Jestem zmęczony – mruknął, zdejmując koszulę._

_Tego było już za wiele, szybki zamach i szczotka poleciała w jego stronę. Zaskoczyła go, drewniany przedmiot uderzył go w czoło i opadł na ziemię z głośnym stukotem. Elf stał jak wryty patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. To jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszyło. Następna w kolejce była szklanka, która tym razem rozbiła się kilka centymetrów od jego głowy, potem karafka, która nie trafiła celu, bo Zev uskoczył w bok. Nim sięgnęła po mosiężną statuetkę stojącą na biurku, był już przy niej chwytając ją za rękę._

_Zaczęła się szamotać. Jego bliskość rozpalała ją i irytowała jednocześnie._

– _Co ci jest?_

– _Co mi jest?! – wrzasnęła zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi. – Pojawiasz się… po tym… po tym, jak wytarzałeś się z tą dziwką i śmiesz przychodzić teraz do mojego łóżka…_

_Znieruchomiał, zamykając ją w swoich ramionach. _

– _Eris? – Głos Zevrana był teraz jakby zmartwiony. – Myślałem, że doszliśmy do porozumienia?_

_Zaśmiała się gorzko. Zawarli porozumienie. Trochę zabawy, ciepła, namiętności. Była głupia myśląc, że to jej wystarczy. Chciała więcej, ale nigdy nie będzie o to żebrać._

– _Dałem ci kolczyk, czyż nie? Zależy mi na tobie… nie mógłbym…_

_Prychnęła. Był głupcem, jeśli myślał…_

_Jego dłoń ujęła jej podbródek zmuszając kobietę, by spojrzała na niego._

– _Po tym, czego skosztowałem przy tobie, jak możesz sądzić, że szukałbym czegoś innego…_

_W jego słowach dźwięczała szczerość, ale nie to ją przekonało. To wyraz bólu tak wyraźnie malujący się na twarzy Zevrana sprawił, że w końcu mu uwierzyła._

– _Myślałam… nie mam prawa…_

_Przycisnął ją do siebie. Jego palce trąciły kolczyk zawieszony na jej uchu._

– _Liczysz się tylko ty, mi querida, tylko ty. – Przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając w objęciach. – Tu eres mi mujera – szepnął bezgłośnie. _

15


	22. Kołysząc się

~o~

Erendis siedziała pochylona nad biurkiem, zapatrzona w kieliszek stojący przed nią. Ostatnie promienie słońca oblewały pokój złotym blaskiem, rozświetlały czerwone wino w szklanym naczyniu. Tarcza słoneczna szybko obniżała się ku zachodowi. Gabinet, znajdujący się na parterze rezydencji arlessy, poczęły wypełniać cienie.

Dosłyszała ruch na głównym dziedzińcu. Echo końskich kopyt odbijało się od kamiennej fasady kamienicy. Kobieta wzięła kieliszek w dłoń, podnosząc go do nosa, bogaty bukiet przyjemnie połaskotał jej nozdrza.

– Trzy, dwa, jeden… i… – wyszeptała.

Drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się. Do środka wkroczył Zevran, jego oczy od razu spoczęły na twarzy Eris. Kobieta poruszyła się na fotelu opuszczając głowę. Rozpuszczone włosy opadły do przodu, zakrywając twarz.

Zev stanął przed biurkiem. Chrząknął znacząco, ale nie podniosła na niego wzroku.

– Erendis?

Nadal nic.

– Posłuchaj…

Odłożyła na blat kieliszek, który przed chwilą trzymała w dłoni. Spojrzała na niego, ale tylko przez moment, tak, że nie zdążył wyczytać czegokolwiek z jej oczu.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz… – wyrwało mu się.

Erendis zakryła dłonią usta, pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej do przodu. Dostrzegł, jak się trzęsie.

– Brawo Zevranie, na palcach u jednej ręki możesz policzyć momenty, kiedy widziałeś ją płaczącą – pomyślał, przeklinając się za swoją głupotę. To nie jest tak, jak myślisz, ech, ile razy słyszał to, gdy wściekły małżonek odkrył swoją kobietę w objęciach skrytobójcy.

– Mógłbyś wymyśleć coś bardziej oryginalnego – odezwała się w końcu. Dostrzegł, jak dłonią ociera kącik oka.

– Jakkolwiek to wyglądało… – zaczął z wahaniem – jest na to logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Erendis uniosła wreszcie głowę, spojrzała na niego wilgotnymi oczami, ale nie dostrzegał w nich gniewu, czy zawodu. I to właśnie było niepokojące. Najgorsza zawsze jest obojętność.

– Oczywiście jest na to logiczne wyjaśnienie. Przecież to niemożliwie, że po tych wszystkich zabiegach mających na celu odzyskać moje zaufanie, poszedłbyś do burdelu. – Erendis odchyliła się w fotelu. Dłonią potarła czoło.

– Ja…

Uniosła dłoń ucinając jego wypowiedź.

– Zev, ty naprawdę myślisz, że jestem taka głupia? Że przez te wszystkie lata pozostałam naiwna i nieświadoma? Myślisz, że tak łatwo jest przetrwać w gąszczu polityki, gdy wszyscy wkoło tylko patrzą, kiedy się potkniesz…?

Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza jej wypowiedź.

– Erendis…? – Był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Na Stwórcę, szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny. – Erendis uniosła na niego wzrok i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Stał jak oniemiały. Co się właściwie dzieje?

– Więc? Zaprowadziłeś zaginioną siostrę do Williama? – zapytała wreszcie, uspakajając się nieco.

– Wiedziałaś? – Opadł na krzesło z głośnym jęknięciem.

– Oczywiście, że wiedziałam. Jestem komendantką Szarych, Bohaterką Fereldenu, arlessą etcetera, Etcetera, etcetera… Mam swoich informatorów i szpiegów.

Zev przeczesał włosy, wziął głęboki oddech.

– Chyba zapomniałem, jaka z ciebie inteligentna bestia – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Całe napięcie skumulowane w jego ciele nagle się ulotniło. Zabrał Bellę do posiadłości Denmara, pozostawił ją zszokowaną przy łożu brata i wrócił, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy ma jeszcze po co.

– Gdybym mogła uwiecznić twoją minę, gdy stałam tam, w progu – zachichotała, podnosząc się zza biurka. Nalała w kieliszek wina i podała go elfowi.

– Querida, czasem myślę, że oszaleję przez ciebie.

Gdy przysiadła na brzegu fotela, uniósł dłoń głaszcząc jej policzek.

– To całkiem możliwe – szepnęła, nachylając się nad nim. – Tylko nie mów… – jej usta musnęły jego dolną wargę – …że cię nie ostrzegałam.

– Będę miał to na uwadze. – Chwycił ją w talii przyciągając bliżej.

~o~

Bella stała przy oknie wyglądając na boczną uliczkę. Z tyłu za plecami, na posłaniu, leżał jej młodszy brat. Gdy przyprowadzono ją do tego domu, ciągle nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nawet pochylając się nad rannym nie była pewna, czy to prawda, czy może jakiś okropny żart. Delikatnie podniosła opatrunek spoczywający na twarzy Strażnika. Mimo opuchlizny poznała znajome rysy. Will był niezwykle podobny do ojca. Tak sam przystojny, taki sam uparty. Gdyby słuchał, co się do niego mówi, byłby z nimi.

Prychnęła. Gdyby był z nimi w tamtych dniach, pewne zaraziłby się tym paskudztwem tak, jak matka i Irse.

Drzwi otwarły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Do środka weszła Strażniczka, którą wcześniej widziała przy drzwiach.

– Przyniosłam coś do picia – odezwała się, stawiając na stole kubek i dzbanek z wodą.

– Powinnam go napoić? – Bella spojrzała na nieprzytomnego brata. Nie była pewna, czy chce go nawet dotykać.

– Woda jest dla ciebie.

Bella odwróciła się od chorego spoglądając za okno.

– Jak dobrze go znasz?

Chwila wahania.

– Nie bardzo, jestem Strażniczką od niedawna.

– Jaki… jaki on jest… nie widziałam go niemal trzy lata, gdy nas opuścił… był taki… dziecinny…

Tara uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Najwidoczniej trzy lata to za mało, żeby wydoroślał.

Bella spojrzała na ciemnowłosą kobietę. Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Dalej jest taki naiwny i uparty?

Tara jedynie pokiwała głową. Obie obróciły się przodem do łóżka patrząc na spoczywającego na nim mężczyznę.

– Nie wiem, czy jest sens, żebym tu siedziała – wskazała ręką jego rany. Widziała ich dosyć, żeby wiedzieć, co nastąpi wkrótce. – Pogodziłam się z myślą, że nie żyje, nie chciałabym przechodzić tego od nowa… Pewnie… pewnie uważasz mnie za potwora.

Tara zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Robimy wszystko, aby oszczędzić sobie bólu, instynkt samozachowawczy – oświadczyła Strażniczka, przeczesując ciemne loki opadające jej do ramion.

– Tamtego roku… straciłam całą rodzinę – wyszeptała Bella ocierając łzy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęły spływać po policzkach. Przy okazji rozmazując ciężki makijaż.

– Sądząc po wyglądzie, straciłaś o wiele więcej – odparła sucho Tara.

Bella spojrzała na kobietę stojącą obok. Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem i Bella odkryła jakąś znajomą gorycz w obcej.

~o~

Erendis kończyła już drugi kieliszek, kiedy do drzwi gabinetu zapukał zarządca.

– Słucham? – zapytała, otwierając drzwi.

– Jest tu ktoś, odnośnie wiadomości, którą nakazałaś pani rozgłosić po mieście.

– Mag?

Zarządca skinął spoglądając za siebie, gdzie w mroku, na końcu korytarza, stała zakapturzona postać.

– Zaproś go do środka – wymruczała.

Stanęła obok kominka. Dłonią sięgnęła do kieszeni, gdzie spoczywał przyrząd podarowany jej przez Finna. Gładki metal pozostawał chłodny. Skupiła się na wewnętrznym głosie. Z magami, szczególnie apostatami, nigdy nie wiadomo było, co się może stać. Wolała mieć w pogotowiu umiejętności templariusza.

Zev stanął w cieniu, niewidoczny dla oczu obserwował i czekał na rozwój wypadków.

Do środka wszedł gość ubrany w długi płaszcz połatany w kilku miejscach. Z kapturem zakrywającym jego twarz. Był szczupły i wysoki. Ręce trzymał ściśle przy bokach, nie robiąc żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Erendis przyszło na myśl, że jeśli był zbiegłym apostatą, musiał być w trudnej sytuacji, skoro się ujawnił.

– Jesteś uzdrowicielem?

– Znam się na leczeniu – dosłyszała zakapturzonego. Coś w jego głosie wydało jej się znajome. Podeszła do niego na kilka kroków próbując przeniknąć cień zakrywający jego twarz. Wtedy właśnie mag powoli sięgnął do kaptura i zsunął go z głowy.

Erendis zagapiła się na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Jego twarz była szczuplejsza, niż gdy ostatni go widziała, czarne włosy były długie, opadające w nieładzie na ramiona. Oczy w kolorze wyblakłego błękitu były zmęczone i smutne. Wkoło nich dostrzegła liczne zmarszczki. Ostatnie trzy lata musiały być dla niego ciężkie.

– Witaj, komendantko – powiedział, odwracając od niej wzrok i miast tego wbijając go w podłogę.

– Jowan? Myślałam, że siedzisz w jakieś zatęchłej celi w Kręgu.

Mag potarł dłonie, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.

– Nigdy nie dotarłem do Wieży.

– Zwiałeś? – zapytała spokojnie. Nawet po tym całym bałaganie do jakiego się przyczynił w Redcliff, nie potrafiła żywić do niego urazy. Dla niej zawsze wydawał się być wystraszonym, zaszczutym zwierzęciem.

– Nie… nie do końca… Arlessa Isolda… zadbała, żebym nigdy nie dotarł do Wieży.

Erendis potarła ręką czoło. Nigdy nie lubiła tej orlezjańskiej obłudnej jejmości. Skłonność Isoldy do winienia wszystkich wkoło o nieszczęścia, które sama spowodowała, sprawiała, że Cousland gardziła nią w głębi duszy.

– Podejrzewam, że przekupiła moich strażników, mieli mi wbić nóż w plecy, tuż za miastem.

Komendantka warknęła jedynie.

– Zev, możesz już wyjść – odezwała się.

Jowan wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, gdy elf wychynął z cienia tuż za nią.

– Ach, spotkanie po latach, jak miło. – Podszedł do stolika i nalał magowi kieliszek wina. Ten przyjął go z widoczną wdzięcznością. Rozluźnił się trochę przekonując się, że na razie nic mu nie grozi.

– Więc? – Wychylił duszkiem pół miarki wina. – Do czego ci jest potrzebny uzdrowiciel?

~o~

Nathaniel przeglądał stertę listów zalegających w pierwszej szufladzie biurka komendantki. Erendis, zanim wyjechała, uporała się z najważniejszymi i najbardziej palącymi sprawami, pozostawiając mu całą masę mniej znaczących problemów do rozwiązania. Do tej pory nie był w stanie przebrnąć przez połowę zaległej korespondencji poupychanej po szufladach. Nie rozumiał, jak mogło się tego tyle nazbierać. Warknął z frustracją patrząc w kolejny list dotyczący zawalonego mostu, gdzieś nieopodal Traktu Pielgrzyma. Ta sprawa powinna zostać załatwiona już dawno. Oczywiście komendantka nie miała czasu zajmować się drobnostkami, ale gdy chodziło o tego cholernego skrytobójcę, potrafiła go znaleźć kosztem obowiązków. Howe odłożył list na bok starając się przywołać wszystkie nauki wpajane mu przez dawnego mentora. Jak napisać delikatnie i taktownie, że w kasie Strażników nie ma pieniędzy na reperowanie mostów, ten obowiązek należy do pana włości. Za czwartym razem udało mu się napisać kilka sensownych zdań. Westchnął ciężko kopertując list i zalewając go woskiem. Wziął do ręki kolejne pismo. Tym razem chodziło o jakieś opuszczone gospodarstwo i spór o spadek. Stwierdził, że tym może zająć się Garavel. Kolejny list, sprawa dotyczyła miedzy między dwoma majątkami. Trzeba będzie zajrzeć do ksiąg wieczystych.

Howe z frustracją odłożył na bok kolejną prośbę. Dlaczego tym nie zajmie się jakiś urzędnik? Erendis powinna znaleźć sobie kompetentnych pomocników. Jego ojciec nigdy nie zajmował się takimi błahostkami, ale oczywiście nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Każda wzmianka o Rendonie Howe wzniecała w niej istną furię. Nate starał się przypomnieć jej, że jego ojciec nie zawsze był zdrajcą i okrutnikiem. Nawet thern Cousland przyznawał, że świetnie radził sobie z administracją. Za jego czasów Amarant stał się ważnym centrum handlowym. Takie wypowiedzi Nathaniela zawsze prowadziły do awantury. I chociaż syn nigdy do końca nie pogodził się z opinią komendantki na temat ojca, wiedział, że nie ma sensu się o to spierać.

Sięgnął do kolejnej szuflady. Wyciągnął niewielką stertę nieprzeczytanych raportów. Spojrzał na daty. Od dawna powinny być już w drodze do Weisshaupt, ale Strażnicy mieli lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż co tydzień zdawać raporty i przesyłać je dalej. Ostatnimi czasy Erendis miała wiele zmartwień. Howe podrapał się po brodzie. Bycie arlessą było samo w sobie czasochłonne. Sprawowanie sądów, pilnowanie skarbca, wysłuchiwanie narzekań bannów, cykliczne objazdy włości, to była praca na pełny etat. Tymczasem obowiązki komendantki były równie ważne.

Niepotrzebnie się złościł. Dis robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby wypełnić obowiązki. Nic dziwnego, że przy takiej masie korespondencji, raporty leżały zapomniane w ostatniej szufladzie…

Gdy zagarnął kilka raportów, jego wzrok przykuł błysk metalu na dnie półki. Sięgnął do niej, jego palce natrafiły na cienki łańcuszek. Z zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami spojrzał na srebrną bransoletkę spoczywającą w jego dłoni. Należała kiedyś do jego babki. Byłą jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które odzyskał po powrocie z Wolnych Marchii. W przypływie uczuć ofiarował ją Erendis w dniu jej urodzin. Jego palce prześliznęły się po delikatnym wzorze. Nigdy nie widział, by ją nosiła. Zmarszczył czoło. Nic dziwnego, skoro leżała na dnie sterty zapomnianych papierów, równie zapomniana.

Po kilku godzinach przeglądania dokumentów stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie przeczytać nic więcej. W końcu poddał się, wstał zza biurka i przeciągnął się. Na zewnątrz piękna jesienna pogoda zachęcała do spaceru. Podróż w taki dzień byłaby prawdziwą rozkoszą. Tym bardziej jeśli chodziło o podróż morską. W dniach wczesnej jesieni wody Morza Przebudzonych były zazwyczaj szafirowe i gładkie. Delikatna bryza wydymała białe żagle, a lekkie statki mknęły po toni, towarzyszył im krzyk mew. Nate wyobraził sobie, jaką przyjemnością byłoby stać na rufie wraz Erendis i obserwować daleki horyzont zasnuwający się powoli mgłą. Widział ją oczami wyobraźni w lnianej bluzce i mocno dopasowanych spodniach, z ciemnymi włosami unoszonymi wiatrem. Jakieś licho podsunęło mu obraz ciemnych dłoni opasających ją w talii, a potem blond włosów i wytatuowanej twarzy. Howe warknął, czując gniew pulsujący tuż pod skórą. Jak mogła mu to zrobić, wziąć ze sobą tego antivańskiego śmiecia?

Popołudniową porą postanowił odwiedzić „gościa" zakwaterowanego w wieży. Alain Denmar nigdy nie należał do kręgu jego przyjaciół. Ha, Nate nie posiadał takiego kręgu, w przeciwieństwie do jego młodszego brata. Howe nie uważał też, że rozmowa z rozkapryszonym szlachcicem będzie należała do przyjemnych, ale postawa Alaina zaskoczyła go.

Mężczyzna powitał go jak dobrego znajomego, co nieco śmieszyło Nathaniela. Gdyby Denmar wiedział, jakie Strażnik ma o nim zdanie, nie zachowywałby się tak swobodnie. Alain wydawał się być pewny, że Nate został wcielony do Strażników siłą, ponadto z jego wypowiedzi można było wywnioskować, że był przekonany, co do wrogości pomiędzy Couslandówną i Howe'm. Strażnik postanowił nie wyprowadzać go z błędu licząc na to, że usłyszy od przetrzymywanego jakieś wartościowe informacje.

– A więc i ciebie los nie oszczędził. Doprawdy, ta wredna jędza to dopust Stwórcy dla całej waszej rodziny – skwitował Alain, nonszalancko podkręcając wąsa.

Nate jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Wygląda mi na to, że to Denmarowie mają z nią większy problem, najpierw Esmerella, teraz twój ojciec…

– To i tak nic w porównaniu do tego, co zrobiła wam. Być może Rendon nie miał racji… –

Nathaniel zmarszczył brwi, nie miał ochoty poruszać tematu jego ojca.

– … ale ostatecznie komendantka nie powinna się mścić na jego dzieciach. Tak nie postępują bohaterowie, a przecież tak ją nazywają.

– Erendis nie mściła się na mnie i mojej rodzinie.

– Tak uważasz? Popatrz tylko na siebie, jesteś Strażnikiem, pod jej rozkazami. Odebrała ci ziemię i tytuł. Twoja siostra musiała poślubić jakiegoś sklepikarza i żyje wśród pospólstwa…

Nate nie wyprowadzał go z błędu. Alain i tak by nie pojął satysfakcji płynącej z bycia Strażnikiem i robienia czegoś pożytecznego. Delilah natomiast była niezwykle szczęśliwa żyjąc ze swoim mężem wśród „pospólstwa".

–… no i sprawa twojego brata… ech… nieszczęsny Thomas…

To zwróciło uwagę Strażnika.

– Co masz na myśli? – Nathaniel oparł się o stół, pochylając głowę popatrzył chłodno na Alaina, siedzącego przed nim. Szlachcic wzruszył ramionami.

– Przypuszczałem, że wiedziałeś… chociaż może nie – Denmar popatrzał na Howe'a, na jego wąskiej, nieciekawej twarzy pojawiło się politowanie.

– Przyjaźniłem się z twoim bratem, razem urządzaliśmy polowania, zaglądaliśmy do miejscowych tawern, dobrze się bawiliśmy…

– Co to ma wspólnego z Erendis?

– Wydaje mi się, że zaszła mu bardzo za skórę, przez pewien czas wszyscy byli pewni, że ogłoszą zaręczyny…

Nathaniel zachował neutralną minę. List od matki, w którym delikatnie dawała mu do zrozumienia, że Thomas stara się o rękę Erendis był dla niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

– Z początku wszystko szło idealnie. Thomas był pewien, że zdobył jej uczucie… ale jak to czas pokazał, ta wredna żmijka miała serce z kamienia…

– Licz się ze słowami.

Alain westchnął teatralnie.

– Widzę, że nie tylko jemu zaszła za skórę.

– Radzę ci się tam nie zapuszczać – warknął Nate. Więzień skwitował to jedynie egzaltowanym westchnieniem, nie do końca wierząc w groźną minę wiecznie ponurego Howe'a. Pamiętał go jako tego zawsze spokojnego, wręcz apatycznego chłopaka, który stronił od psikusów i dobrej zabawy.

– No więc… po jakimś czasie Thomas chciał uzyskać do niej jakieś słowo, zapewnienie, starał się długo, z jego wypowiedzi wywnioskowałem, że może… może nawet do czegoś doszło…

Tym razem Denmar dostrzegł grymas na twarzy swojego rozmówcy. Jego przypuszczenia wydawały się potwierdzać, wystarczyło jedynie trochę bardziej sprowokować Strażnika, by się przekonać, czy pogłoski mówią prawdę.

– … skończyło się na tym, że Couslandówna dała mu kosza, dosłownie, sprała go na kwaśne jabłko, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, złamała mu rękę. Potem Thomas długo nie mógł dojść do siebie. A kiedy zaczął domagać się jakiegoś zadośćuczynienia… zginął na Trakcie, napadnięty przez bandytów…

Howe zniżył głowę. Powoli słowa Alaina zaczynały układać się w obraz. To nie była prawda. Erendis nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby Thomasa. Była zbyt honorowa i uczciwa, żeby go zwodzić, a potem krzywdzić.

– Oczywiście nie było dowodów, ale ja tam ich nie potrzebuję…

– To bzdury – mruknął Nate, zaciskając dłonie – i dobrze ci radzę, nie rozsiewaj fałszywych oskarżeń.

Alain uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

– Och… czy mi się wydaje, czy nie tylko Thomas uległ urokowi przebiegłej żmijki? Czyżby ciebie też uwiązała na postronku, przyjacielu?

– Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem.

– Może nie jesteś moim przyjacielem, ale nasi ojcowie byli. Mówię ci, źle skończysz, jeśli przyjdzie ci ochota dobrać się do majtek tej małej zoł…

Nim zdążył dokończyć, prawy sierpowy uderzył go z takim impetem, że biedak runął do tyłu razem z krzesłem. Nahtaniel zawisł nad nim, uchwycił za poły kaftana i z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem wysyczał.

– Nie wasz się wyrażać w ten sposób o mojej komendantce…

Alain przytaknął nieśmiało. Howe opuścił go na ziemię i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z apartamentów jeńca. Denmar obmacał puchnący policzek. Nie był do końca pewien, czy potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń było warte bólu. Nieco zamroczony podniósł się z podłogi i przyjrzał w lustrze swojej czerwonej twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy Nathaniel zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo w chwili gniewu był podobny do swojego ojca.

~o~

Nad nią rozciągała się nieskończona połać granatu. Gwiazdy zdobiły firmament lśniąc niczym diamenty na aksamitnej materii nieba. Patrzyła przed siebie, na delikatną smugę światła dostrzegalną w oddali. Byli blisko Wysokoża, blask latarni morskiej wzniesionej na skalistym klifie, nad portem, wskazywał drogę ku bezpiecznej przystani. Noc była spokojna, fale leniwie kołysały statkiem, wiatr ledwie unosił flagi na masztach. Żagle jednak były zwinięte. Wybrzeże Wysokoża obfitowało w mielizny i podwodne rafy, mimo dobrej pogody, kapitan zdecydował się przybić do brzegu dopiero z rana, gdy w świetle dziennym niebezpieczne skały będą lepiej widoczne.

Erendis patrzyła na smugę światła w oddali czując dziwny ucisk w piersi. Powrót do rodzinnego domu nie przynosił ze sobą spokoju, czy radości. Czuła się tak za każdym razem, gdy zbliżała się do tego miejsca.

Przez całą kolację, podczas której nie wymówiła więcej niż parę zdań, słuchała opowieści Zevrana. Elf przejął obowiązki głównego gawędziarza. Kapitan i jego oficerowie w zdumieniu słuchali o niesamowitych wyczynach Strażniczki. Erendis sama słuchała nieco zdziwiona, jak bardzo nieprawdopodobne wydawały się jej przygody. Zupełnie jak opowieści, które czytała późną nocą w bibliotece zamkowej, zaszyta gdzieś w kącie, póki ojciec nie przyszedł i nie wygonił jej do łóżka. Erendis marzyła o przygodach, heroicznych czynach, smokach, zaginionych skarbach, zapomnianych świątyniach. Teraz patrzyła na to inaczej. Czasem czuła się winna za to, że życie potoczyło się tym torem. Jakby ceną za spełnienie młodzieńczych marzeń była zagłada jej rodziny.

Pochyliła się nad burtą patrząc na ciemną toń pod nimi. Zamyślona, nie dosłyszała lekkich kroków tuż za nią.

– Byłaś dzisiaj bardzo milcząca.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo obracając głowę ku Zevranowi.

– Nie śmiałam przerywać twojej niesamowitej opowieści.

Skrytobójca stanął obok niej, z jowialnym uśmiechem na twarzy zapatrzył się w dal.

– Niektóre z naszych przygód wydają się nieprawdopodobne.

– Większość.

Elf zaśmiał się cicho.

– Kiedyś, jakiś uczony jak Genitivus, zbierze te wszystkie opowieści w piękny zbiorek.

– A większość czytelników uzna jego książkę za garść fantazji tak, jak w przypadku jego świątyni Andrasty – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

– Ale my wiemy, że świątynia Andrasty nie jest fantazją.

– I co to zmieni… – mruknęła poirytowana. Zev obdarzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Co ci jest? – zapytał po dłuższym momencie.

W pierwszej chwili zamierzała zignorować go. Nie miała ochoty na zwierzenia. To, co ją gryzło, łatwo mogło doprowadzić ją do łez, a ona nie chciała okazywać emocji. Zaraz jednak upomniała się w myślach. Czy nie przez takie zachowanie rozstali się przed trzema latami?

Spojrzała na światło w oddali. Wzięła głęboki oddech uspakajając się.

– Poczucie winy – oświadczyła spokojnie. Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na drewnie burty.

– Wiem… wiem, że to głupie, rodzice kazali mi uciekać z Duncanem, gdybym została z pewnością zginęłabym razem z nimi… nie zdołałabym zostać Strażniczką, Plaga… wszystko, co przeszliśmy przez te lata… a mimo to nie jestem w stanie odrzucić tego uczucia, jakbym to ja ściągnęła na nich nieszczęścia, jakbym była winna… a potem uciekła – jej głos przycichł, starała się opanować jego drżenie. – To głupie. – Uśmiechnęła się, czując ciepłą dłoń Zevrana na swoich palcach.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu uważasz, że w jakikolwiek sposób mogłaś mieć wpływ na to, co się stało.

_Znalazł ją jak zwykle, w bibliotece. Blisko kominka, ze świecami rozstawionymi na stoliku, opatuloną w koc, pochyloną nad książką._

– _Jeśli matka znajdzie cię o tej porze poza łóżkiem…_

_Erendis uniosła głowę znad stronic powieści. Uśmiechnęła się filuternie do brata i sięgnęła do stolika po kieliszek wina._

– _Jeśli znajdzie cię z winem… wolę nie myśleć, ile będzie gderania – rzucił, ale wbrew surowej minie, jaką starał się przybrać, jego oczy uśmiechały się. Mężczyzna usiadł obok siostry na podłodze, z jej kolan uniósł książkę przyglądając się okładce._

– „_Szkarłatna Lilia" ?_

_Erendis wzruszyła ramionami odkładając kieliszek._

– _To dużo ciekawsze niż historia Rebelianckiej Królowej Moiry._

– _I o tylekroć mniej realne, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to stek bzdur?_

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sennie opierając się o ramię brata._

– _Pewnie masz racje, ale chyba mogę pomarzyć?_

_Fergus uśmiechnął się pod nosem._

– _Marzy ci się złotowłosy rozbójnik, który na końcu okaże się zaginionym księciem i porwie cię do swojego królestwa?_

_Couslandówna spojrzała na brata z obrzydzeniem malującym się na jej twarzy, po czym oboje buchnęli śmiechem. Każda szanująca się panna w tym wieku powinna mieć takie właśnie marzenia. Każda oprócz niej i oboje doskonale o tym wiedzieli._

– _Zawsze wiedziałem, że z tobą jest coś nie porządku. _

_Erendis poprawiła koc spoczywający na jej ramionach._

– _Czy to moja wina, że jestem realistką? – Jej uśmiech na chwilę przygasł, gdy pomyślała, że w jej kręgach rzadko można było spotkać miłość taką, jaką ją opiewali poeci. Od dawna zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy jej pozycji nie powinna oczekiwać niezwykłych uniesień serca, czy obezwładniającego uczucia. Przez chwilę przed jej oczami stanął Rory, ale szybko wygnała jego twarz z myśli. Dla szlachetnie urodzonych nie było czasu na szukanie miłości. _

– _Więc czego szukasz w tych nudnych romansidłach? – Przerwał ciszę Fergus. _

_Erendis zapatrzyła się w ogień buzujący w kominku. W czerwonych płomieniach widziała postać głównej bohaterki dokonującej heroicznych czynów, walczącej ze smokami, ratującej niewinnych, mszczącej się na swoich wrogach._

– _Sama nie wiem, może jakiejś niezwykłości, podniety, niebezpieczeństwa. Życie, jakie mnie czeka, wydaje się takie nudne i monotonne._

_Fergus obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. W pewnym sensie rozumiał ją. Mężczyźnie w jego pozycji dozwolone było szukać przygód, poczuć dreszcz emocji. Za każdym razem, gdy wraz z drużyną ruszał tropem jakichś bandytów, czuł przyjemny wzrost adrenaliny, poczucie, że robił coś ważnego, spełniał się. Erendis patrzała na te jego wyprawy z zazdrością. Doskonale władała mieczem, ale matka nie chciała słyszeć o zabraniu jej na jedną z tych „karkołomnych" eskapad. A przecież jego młodsza siostra była równie odważna i temperamentna._

– _Czasem… czasem chciałabym się wyrwać z tych ram… – wyszeptała cicho. Ramię brata objęło ją w pasie._

– _Rola żony i matki jest ważna i trudna._

_Prychnęła pogardliwie._

– _A co ty o tym możesz wiedzieć? Gdy ty ruszasz na łowy, ja muszę zostawać tutaj, szyć, haftować, ćwiczyć grę na lutni… bleh._

– _Ja nic nie wiem, ale możesz spytać matki…_

_Erendis uniosła się z podłogi gwałtownie. Dostrzegał irytację malującą się na jej twarzy._

– _Mam dość gadania matki… w kółko to samo… chciałabym… chciałabym być wolna, nie przywiązana do tego życia… – powiedziała, zabierając mu książę, którą podniósł z podłogi._

– Były dni, gdy czułam się jak w klatce, a potem została ona tak brutalnie rozbita, a wraz z nią moje dotychczasowe życie…

Zevran objął ją zmuszając przy tym, by oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

– To nie była twoja wina – powiedział z namaszczeniem.

– Wiem… ale czasem… żałuję, że nie doceniałam tego, co miałam.

Zamilkła, zasłuchana w szum fal i skrzypienie drewnianych desek pokładu. Było jej nieco lżej, gdy podzieliła się tym z skrytobójcą. Ramiona elfa obejmowały ją teraz sprawiając, że czuła żar jego ciała. Gdy pochylił się ku niej, muskając ustami jej policzek, niemal jęknęła.

Wszystkie ponure myśli przegnał zapach jego ciała, miękkość włosów łaskoczących ją w szyję, ciepło przenikające ją na wskroś.

Od dłuższego czasu tańczyli wokół siebie starając się zachować odległość, czekając, które pierwsze ulegnie pokusie. Za każdym razem, gdy byli blisko, powstrzymywali się. Napięcie w takich chwilach było niemal namacalne.

Uniosła głowę ku niemu sprawiając, że ich usta spotkały się. Delikatne muśnięcie przerodziło się w głodny pocałunek, zapierający dech w piersiach. Oderwała się od niego niemal na skraju zapomnienia. Jej ciało błagało o uwolnienie spętanej energii.

– Musimy rano wstać – wymruczała, wyplątując się z jego objęć.

– Zapewne – potwierdził, ostentacyjnie oblizując wargi. Niemal się na niego rzuciła, w ostatniej chwili opanowując niecierpliwe ręce, które pragnęły złapać go za poły kaftana i przyciągnąć do siebie. Zamiast tego powiedziała dobranoc schodząc pod pokład. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi swojej kajuty i powili zaczęła się rozbierać. Jej drżące palce prześlizgiwały się po ubraniu, a ona nie mogła przestać myśleć o jego dłoniach, jego ustach, jego języku.

To było jak konkurs, kto pierwszy ulegnie, batalia woli. Stąpali po cienkiej linii. Erendis nie była pewna, jak długo będzie w stanie kusić go, sama trzymając swoją żądze w ryzach.

~o~

Wysokie klify wznosiły się pionową ścianą. Ponad nimi niebo było jasnoniebieskie, rozświetlone blaskiem wschodzącego słońca. Zevran stał na pokładzie patrząc, jak port, usytuowany u podnóża wapiennej skały, zbliża się z każdą chwilą. Nie był to duży port, nie dorównywał ruchliwością Denerim. W przeciwieństwie do przystani w Amarancie, która rozciągała się szeroko na wybrzeżu, tutaj budynki były ściśnięte na wąskim kamienistym progu wystającym z pionowej ściany klifu. Drewniane magazyny i chaty wydawały się być przyklejone do skał. Drewniane molo, do którego właśnie dobijali, chronione było falochronem. Elf spojrzał wyżej. Z tej odległości ledwo dostrzegał mury miasta, ale na tle rozświetlonego nieba odcinała się wyraźnie ściana zamku Wysokoża. Dwie strzeliste wieże, zbudowane najwidoczniej z tego samego materiału, co nabrzeżne skały, wydawały się wyrastać ku niebu niczym dwa kły, ozłacane pierwszymi promieniami słońca.

Obok elfa stała Erendis. Gdy zerkał na nią, dostrzegał melancholię ukrytą gdzieś pod płaszczykiem wesołego uśmiechu.

Statek przycumował i oboje stanęli na drewnianym molo, rozglądając się za tragarzami chętnymi zarobić parę groszy. Nim jednak kilku robotników zaproponowało im swoje usługi, na nabrzeżu pojawił się orszak powitalny.

Nim wyruszyli w podróż morską, Erendis wysłała Adrila i Hyrmiela z listem do Fergusa, Tara z przymusu została z Williamem i jego siostrą. Teyrn wiedział więc, że wraz z pojawieniem się Zielonej Syreny – bo tak się nazywał statek, na którym się zaokrętowali – pojawi się również jego siostra. Zevran przyglądał się z ostrożną ciekawością sześciu osobnikom, odzianym w lekkie, półpłytowe zbroje z godłem Couslandów na szerokich tarczach. Gdy pierwszy z orszaku był na tyle blisko, Zev od razu rozpoznał brata komendantki.

Skrytobójca poznał teyrna trzy lata temu. Tuż po zgładzeniu arcydemona miał okazję zamienić z mężczyzną parę słów. Fergus pozostał do uczty wydanej na cześć Bohaterów Fereldenu, ale śpieszno mu było do domu.

_Zevran oderwał się od swojego zajęcia. Uniósł głowę spoglądając na łóżko, na którym spoczywała Erendis. Kobieta nadal spała i Zev był zadowolony. Ostateczna konfrontacja z arcydemonem wyczerpała siły Strażniczki, śmierć Alistaira zdewastowała jej psychikę. Po zabiciu smoka pomioty się rozproszyły, ale nie znikły ot tak. Erendis upierała się, że musi czuwać nad zabezpieczaniem miasta, była ostatnią ze Strażników. Dwa dni trwała obława na pomioty czyhające nadal w zaułkach i gruzowiskach. Kolejne dni upływały na ratowaniu rannych, gaszeniu pożarów, organizowaniu prowizorycznego obozowiska dla uchodźców. Zev z początku był wdzięczny za te zajęcia. To pozwalało Erendis trzymać emocje w ryzach. Ale dni mijały, a ona była cały czas na nogach, prawie nie jedząc, śpiąc po parę godzin dziennie. Nie miała czasu na rozmowy z nim, nie miała czasu na odpoczynek. Wreszcie, gdy o mało nie straciła głowy w pojedynku z jakimś niedobitkami hordy w dzielnicy portowej, skrytobójca odciągnął ją na bok i przekonał, że martwa do niczego się nie przyda._

_Teraz więc, umyta i z opatrzonymi ranami, spała w jednej z komnat oczyszczonego z pomiocich trupów pałacu. On natomiast trzymał nad nią straż czekając, aż wreszcie się obudzi i zechce z nim porozmawiać. _

_Zev prześliznął wzrokiem po jej bladej i wychudłej twarzy, po czym wrócił doksiążki spoczywającej na jego kolanach. Jego elfi słuch wychwycił echo kroków. Zastanawiał się, czy któreś z towarzyszy przyszło sprawdzić, jak się czuje Strażniczka, czy może Anora kolejny raz zażąda jej obecności podczas omawiania jakichś „niezwykle" pilnych spraw państwowych. Zevrana nie trzeba było przekonywać, że przywrócona na tron Anora będzie cierniem w oku._

_Delikatne stukanie do drzwi nie obudziło Erendis i Zev miał nadzieję, że natrętny gość odstąpi od drzwi. Tymczasem do środka wsunął się szczupły mężczyzna. Skrytobójca w pierwszym odruchu uniósł się z krzesła, ze sztyletem gotowym do uderzenia. Osobnik wydawał się nie dostrzegać elfa, zwrócił się od razu do łoża, na którym spoczywała Erendis._

_Zevran zlustrował przybyłego. Mężczyzna był słusznego wzrostu, zbudowany jak żołnierz, w porządnej płytowej zbroi. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy z lekkim odcieniem kasztanu. Na jego brodatej twarzy, gdy patrzał na kobietę spoczywającą w pościeli, malowała się bezbrzeżna ulga. Gdy wreszcie przybyły obdarzył przelotnym spojrzeniem elfa, jego granatowe oczy zlustrowały skrytobójcę. Zev schował sztylet za pas, poznając w mężczyźnie zaginionego brata Erendis._

– _Uhm… co z nią? – zapytał Cousland ściszonym głosem._

– _Nic jej nie jest, kilka niegroźnych ran i zadrapań, potrzebuje trochę czasu, by wypocząć._

_Fergus taksująco spojrzał na elfa._

– _Jesteś jej… strażnikiem… giermkiem… czy co? _

_Zev uśmiechnął się nieco rozbawiony. Ciekawe, jak bardzo oburzony byłby braciszek wiedząc, że skrytobójca zagrzewa jej łoże. Chociaż nie, ten termin był zbyt płytki, by określić relację między nim a Strażniczką._

– _Ach, wszystkim po trochu… ale ja nazwałbym się raczej towarzyszem…_

_Fergus uniósł jedynie jedną brew zastanawiając się przez chwilę._

– _Ten akcent…_

– _Plączę się po Fereldenie od roku, a nadal wszyscy twierdzą, że śmiesznie mówię. _

– _Tu eres Antivan – stwierdził Fergus. Teraz to Zev uniósł brwi._

– _Si mi Amigo y tu eres Erendis sermano._

_Fergus przytaknął. _

– _Możesz zostawić nas samych? Posiedzę przy niej, dopóki się nie obudzi. _

_Zevran nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, chciałby być przy niej na wypadek gdyby… gdyby co? Zapytał siebie. Plaga się skończyła, ogłoszono ją bohaterką, jej wrogowie nie żyli, nie potrzebowała całodobowej ochrony, poza tym była na tyle samodzielna, by sobie poradzić w razie czego… _

– _Ach, Zev, jesteś idiotą, po prostu przyznaj sam przed sobą, że nie chcesz być daleko od niej – wymruczał do siebie, kierując się ku drzwiom. Obejrzał się jeszcze raz za siebie spoglądając na śpiącą Erendis i jej brata, który po cichu przysuwał sobie krzesło bliżej łóżka._

– Jeśli tym razem postanowisz przenocować i uciec o świcie, przysięgam, każę cię przykuć łańcuchami – zawołał Fergus, biorąc siostrę w ramiona.

– To twoja wina, przyszło ci do głowy, żeby urządzać bal – zaśmiała się, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Pomyślałby kto, że pogromczyni hordy boi się bandy zniewieściałych bannów.

– Ha, ich się nie boję, ale wiesz, musiałabym założyć sukienkę – wymruczała Strażniczka odstępując na krok od brata. Zev znaczącą chrząknął, nie chcąc samemu ingerować w rozmowę między rodzeństwem. Erendis kiwnęła na niego nieznacznie głową.

– Pamiętasz Zevrana?

Fergus dopiero teraz zauważył elfa stojącego parę kroków za Erendis. Przez chwilę marszczył brew spoglądając na niego i Zev zastanawiał się, czy ktoś wreszcie uświadomił Couslanda, kim był dla Erendis. Najwyraźniej nie, w przeciwnym razie mógłby spodziewać się prawego sierpowego zamiast wyciągniętej w geście przywitania dłoni.

– Coś mi chyba świta, antiwański skrytobójca, hm?

Zev odwzajemnił uścisk i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie mieliśmy przyjemności porozmawiać dłużej, tak szybko opuściliście stolicę, lordzie.

Fergus machnął ręką.

– Bez tytułów w gronie przyjaciół, skoro podróżowałeś z moją siostrą, mogę chyba uznać cię za przyjaciela?

– To bardzo odpowiednie, zauważywszy na mnogość sytuacji, w których Zev ocalił mi tyłek…

W oczach elfa dostrzegła figlarny błysk, gdy w ten sposób sformowała zdanie. Tyłek, heh… niewątpliwie ta część jej ciała zajmowała wiele jego uwagi. Tym razem to Fergus zakasłał nie widząc, lub udając, że nie widzi, spojrzeń, jakie dzielili Strażniczka i Antivańczyk.

– Siostra mówiła, że wróciłeś do swojej ojczyzny.

– Owszem, miałem kilka spraw… do załatwienia, aktualnie jednak towarzyszę komendantce. To znacznie ciekawsze niż polowanie na Kruki.

Fergus wskazał im drogę i wszyscy troje ruszyli wąską uliczką ku kamiennym, szerokim schodom wykutym w skale, które prowadziły kilkanaście stóp w górę.

– Erendis wspominała, że jesteś Krukiem…

– Byłem…

– To można nim przestać być?

– Nie znam żadnego, któremu by się udało, oprócz mnie, i to też tylko czasowo, obecnie jestem mistrzem gildii.

Zamilkli wspinając się powoli po schodach. Słona bryza dęła od morza przyjemnie chłodząc im twarze. Mimo jesieni widocznej na drzewach, powietrze było nadal gorące, nawet wczesnym rankiem.

Po kilku minutach weszli w cień solidnych murów miasta. Schody prowadziły ku szerokiej bramie osadzonej pomiędzy dwoma okrągłymi basztami.

– A co tam słychać u ciebie?

Erendis wzruszyła ramionami.

– To co zwykle.

– Czyli co? Smoki do zabicia, szlachta do ugłaskania?

– Pomioty, rozsierdzona smoczyca do ugłaskania… i jeszcze parę innych denerwujących drobiazgów.

– Anora?

Erendis pokiwała, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie ostatnich listów ze stolicy.

– Będziemy mieli kilka tematów.

Gwardziści przy bramie zasalutowali, kiedy mijali ich pozycję. Z cienia bramy wychynęli na brukowaną ulicę. Wokół dwupiętrowe kamienice, z kwiatami w oknach, o ścianach pomalowanych w ciepłe pastelowe kolory, świadczyły o ładzie i dostatku panującym w mieście. Ponad dachami widać było mury zamku z dwoma masywnymi wieżami. Zev niemal spodziewał się dostrzec ślady pożaru, jaki miał miejsce w dniu napaści Howe'a, nic jednak nie świadczyło o tragedii, jaka się tu wydarzyła.


	23. Powolna trucizna

~o~

– Na kolacji będzie kilku innych gości. – Fergus uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Erendis westchnęła teatralnie i zerknęła w dół, na dziedziniec, na którym ćwiczyli gwardziści Wysokoża.

– Nie musisz zakładać sukni, jeśli nie chcesz – zasugerował. Nie patrzyła na niego, ale wiedziała, że się uśmiecha.

– Wystawiasz mnie na pokaz niczym jakieś egzotyczne zwierzątko, hm?

Teyrn parsknął śmiechem.

– To twoja wina, tak rzadko tu przyjeżdżasz, wszyscy chcieliby obejrzeć z bliska słynną Bohaterkę Ferelde… auć, za co.

Erendis szturchnęła brata łokciem, przybierając przesadnie nadąsaną minkę.

– Wiesz, jak nienawidzę tego tytułu.

– Nic na to nie poradzisz, dla nich wszystkich jesteś teraz postacią z legend.

– Fergus, na Stwórcę, i ty też…

Kolejne niezadowolone parsknięcie. Rola, jaką wszyscy przypisywali Cousland wcale jej się nie podobała. Nigdy nie była zachłanna na sławę i pochlebstwa. Większość jej „heroicznych" dokonań była podyktowana potrzebą, nie wypływała z dobroci. Mieszkańcy Redcliff uważali, że uratowała wioskę z potrzeby serca, a ona po prostu potrzebowała dostać się Eamona. Magowie uważali ją za swoją wybawczynię, bo stanęła w ich obronie. Prawda była taka, że potrzebowała magów do walki z pomiotami. Dalijczcy poważali ją, bo wybawiła ich od plagi wilkołaków, ona natomiast w pewnym momencie bardzo poważnie zastanawiała się nad sprzymierzeniem z mitycznymi bestiami. W gąszczu historii i anegdot o jej niebywałej dobroci, uczciwości i szlachetności, sama czasem się gubiła tak, że słuchając opowieści z ust wędrownych minstreli i gawędziarzy, czasem do samego końca nie wiedziała, że historia jest o niej samej. Czasem ją to śmieszyło, czasem przerażało, czuła, że zaczyna gubić się w tej gmatwaninie półprawd i oczekiwań, którym próbowała sprostać.

Nawet Nathaniel, nawet Fergus czasem zdawali się wierzyć w wyidealizowany obraz niezłomnej Lady Cousland, Komendantki Szarych Strażników z Fereldenu.

Jej oczy spoczęły na jasnowłosej postaci skrytobójcy, który stał na przeciwległym balkonie przyglądając się, tak jak ona, gwardzistom.

– Niech będą dzięki za małe cuda – pomyślała, uśmiechając się do Zevrana, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na niej. Dla niego była czymś więcej niż pustym tytułem, reputacją i mgłą fantastycznych historii, otaczających prawdziwą osobę z krwi i kości. On zawsze dostrzegał prawdę, realną osobę z jej wszystkimi zaletami i całą masą przywar i niedoskonałości.

– Uhm… – Fergus przypomniał jej o swojej osobie.

– Myślę, że ci dwaj z przodu w trzecim rzędzie są najlepsi i może jeszcze ten potargany z tyłu w ostatnim rzędzie, jest jeszcze paru obiecujących… powiedz mi… – obróciła się do dziedzińca plecami, opierając się o barierkę – … byłbyś w stanie rozstać się z kilkoma obiecującymi osobnikami?

Fergus rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Masz zamiar wznowić rekrutację?

– Najwyższy czas.

– Istnieje realne zagrożenie ze strony pomiotów? Jeśli coś zaczyna się dziać w naszej okolicy…

Poklepała go po ramieniu uspokajająco.

– Nic, z czym nie moglibyśmy dać sobie rady, ale jest nas za mało.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

– Wiem, że Anorze nie przypadnie to do gustu, dała mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie innej armii niż tej podległej jej generałom na fereldeńskiej ziemi…

– Myślę, że Anora ma teraz inne kłopoty… – zaczął Fergus. Gdy Erendis uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu, brat poprowadził ją do swojego gabinetu, po czym zamknął drzwi. Z ukrytej szuflady w biurku wyciągnął list i podał siostrze.

– To przyniósł jej zaufany goniec, wprost ze stolicy.

Erendis przyjrzała się pieczęci królewskiej na dokumencie, po czym rozwinęła rulon i zaczęła czytać. W połowie listu parsknęła z niedowierzanie, rzuciła zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Fergusa, potem przeczytała list jeszcze raz.

– Zgodziłbyś się?

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową i Erendis odetchnęła z ulgą.

– Nie mam zamiaru być marionetkowym mężem królowej.

– To jest… co najmniej zaskakujące – wymruczała Cousland spoglądając na list. Ze słów można było wysnuć kilka zaskakujących wniosków. Dotąd rysował się wyraźny podział na stronnictwo królowej i przeciwnych jej magnatów związanych z Eamonem. Couslandowie i kilka równie szanowanych rodów starali się nie zabierać stron w sporze o wpływy i władzę.

W liście Anora sugerowała, że być może połączenie dwóch linii teyrnów Fereldenu przyniesie stabilizację. Couslandowie byli spokrewnienie po kądzieli z Theirinami, gdyby na tronie mieli zasiąść Cousland i MacTir, przeciwnicy Anory nie mogli by się podpierać stwierdzeniem, że jej dzieci nie będą mieć kropli krwi królewskiej. Anora wytrąciłaby broń z ręki Guerrinom. Zaraz po zakończeniu Plagi wielu możnych tego właśnie oczekiwało, ale królowa dała jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z rodem z Wysokoża, a Fergus skwapliwie usunął się w cień, całą energię poświęcając odbudowaniu miasta.

– Coś w tym musi być – stwierdziła Erendis, oddając pismo bratu. – Być może stronnicy królowej przestali jej wystarczać.

– Albo zaczęli żądać zbyt wiele – dodał Fergus. Siostra uniosła na niego oczy.

– Mów, najwyraźniej twoi szpiedzy są lepiej poinformowani.

– Przed kilkoma tygodniami zmarła żona teyrna Vona.

– Była chora od dawna – mruknęła Erendis. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lady Sylva była chorowita, dlatego rzadko widywano ją na salonach w stolicy. W ostatnim roku pozostawała w Gwaren.

– Teraz nie żyje i Von jest najlepszą partią w kraju.

– Oprócz ciebie – wytknęła mu. – Zaraz – zagryzła wargę – myślisz, że Von chciałby… sugerował… są jakieś plotki?

– W stolicy słychać różne plotki, doniesiono mi o pewnych napięciach…

– Von jest śliski. – Erendis potarła czoło. – Może znudziło mu się grać drugie skrzypce, postanowił sięgnąć po koronę. Tylko czemu Anora miałaby się tym przejmować? Z pewnością mogłaby przywołać go do porządku. Brant z pewnością by jej pomógł go usunąć, między tymi dwoma nie ma zbytniej miłości.

– Ostatnimi czasy Von zyskuje coraz więcej poparcia.

– I pomyśleć, że za miesiąc będziemy się w tym wszystkim kisić – powiedziała, mając na myśli Zjazd Możnych. – To będzie dopiero radocha.

Fergus również nie wydawał się z tego powodu zadowolony.

– Dostałem też nad wyraz pochlebny list od Eamona.

Cousland podszedł do stołu i nalał sobie i siostrze wina, podał jej kieliszek przyglądając się bacznie jej ciągle świeżej twarzy. Gładką skórę znaczyła wąska blizna, ledwie dostrzegalna. Pod kątem prostym przecinająca lewą brew, lekko znacząca powiekę i lewy policzek tuż poniżej oka. Jej cała postać promieniowała zdrowiem, a i humor wydawała się mieć dużo lepszy niż gdy ostatnim razem się widzieli.

– Arl zapytywał mnie, bardzo delikatnie, czy byłabyś skłonna rozważyć kandydaturę jego brata na męża…

Erendis zakrztusiła się winem. Wielkimi oczami spojrzała na brata, z wyrazem totalnego zaskoczenia malującym się na jej obliczu.

– Możesz to powtórzysz? – powiedziała, starając się odkaszlnąć.

– Eamon zastanawiał się, czy masz jakieś zobowiązania, o których nikt jeszcze nie wie, czy może jest jakiś inny powód, dla którego nie jesteś jeszcze żoną.

– Jeśli chciał wiedzieć, mógł mnie zapytać – powiedziała na wpół rozbawiona, na wpół poirytowana. – Teraz przynajmniej wiem, czemu za każdym razem sadzali obok mnie biednego Teagana. Ciekawe, czy to był pomysł Eamona i wrobił biednego braciszka?

– Szczerze mówiąc… – odezwał się Fergus znad swojego kieliszka – szczerze mówiąc sam jestem ciekaw.

– Czego? Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za mąż za Teagana, już ci o tym pisałam, ani za nikogo innego . Strażnicy nie nadają się do stadła – dodała, widząc krytyczny wzrok brata.

Fergus jedynie zacisnął wargi. Widziała wyraźnie, że chciał powiedzieć coś o wartości małżeństwa i potrzebie posiadania następców, ale powstrzymał się. Prawdopodobnie domyślał się, jaka będzie jej reakcja. Jeśli zacznie drążyć temat, zostanie mu wytknięte wdowieństwo. Minęły trzy lata, powinien w końcu zacząć szukać żony.

~o~

Nathaniel złożył ramiona na biurku, głowę oparł na dłoniach. Przed nim, na blacie, leżał niewielki pakiet listów jego siostry, pisany tuż przed jej ucieczką z domu. Odkryła je Erendis w jednej z piwnic zamku, leżały tam wraz z innymi dokumentami i korespondencją, która za sprawą Rendona Howe'a nigdy nie mała dostać się do rąk adresatów. Nathaniel przestudiował je wszystkie kolejny raz po to, by znaleźć chociażby mgliste echo tego, o czym mówił Alain. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Erendis mogła mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Thomasa, ale kiełkowała w nim nieufność. Niewiele mógł wywnioskować z informacji, które zawierały listy siostry. Tknięty instynktem jeszcze raz udał się do zatęchłej piwnicy i tam wśród pożółkłych papierów znalazł list Thomasa adresowany do niego. Jak się zorientował po dacie, wiadomość została napisana na kilka dni przed śmiercią nadawcy.

Nate podniósł głowę i z grymasem na ustach, jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem po kilku linijkach pochyłych gryzmołów. Thomas nigdy nie był zbyt wylewny. Wieści od niego były zazwyczaj krótkie i nieciekawe, wypełnione informacjami o głupich figlach i pijackich przygodach. Przychodziły też wyjątkowo rzadko. W ciągu pięciu lat otrzymał ich mniej niż dwadzieścia. List, który do niego nie doszedł, był ostatnim z kolekcji i już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że był o wiele dłuższy. Howe od razu pojął, czemu ojciec nie chciał, by dostał się w ręce Nathaniela. Na Stwórcę, po takim liście z pewnością nic nie zmusiło by go do pozostania w Wolnych Marchiach.

„… _Ojciec jest na mnie wściekły… – _pisał Thomas – _Tak bardzo, że zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby mi czmychnąć chyłkiem tak, jak to zrobiła Dalilah. Może w Wolnych Marchiach byłbym bezpieczny. Myślisz, że znalazłbyś dla mnie jakieś zajęcie braciszku?..._

… _Nie mam zamiaru więcej się narażać. Ta mała złośnica dała mi nieźle popalić, słowo daję, nie wiem, czemu ojciec tak bardzo się upierał przy tym małżeństwie. W ogóle nie rozumiem dlaczego wysłał cię z domu, zamiast pozwolić ci działać. Skoro tak bardzo chciał położyć łapy na majątku Couslandów, sam powinien zacząć się starać o rękę Erendis, teraz, gdy matka nie żyje. Jestem pewny, że Dis szybko by mu to wyperswadowała (jej prawy sierpowy jest po prostu powalający). Gdyby ojciec oberwał od niej kilka razy przestałby powtarzać, że jego synowie są nic niewartymi mięczakami, którzy nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z narowistą klaczą..._

Nathaniel potarł ręką czoło, nadal wpatrując się w kartkę papieru. Słowa zapisane na parę dni przed śmiercią brata dawały mu wgląd w atmosferę, jaka panowała w Twierdzy, w dniach tuż przed wybuchem Plagi. Thomas wspominał o incydencie podczas którego najwyraźniej młoda Couslandówna dotkliwie go pobiła. Gdyby wszystko to nie było otoczone jakimś dziwnym płaszczem mrocznej tajemnicy, Nate zapewne śmiałby się z tego. Erendis nigdy szczególnie nie przepadała za młodszym z Howe'ów. Z drugiej strony Thomas potrafił być wyjątkowo irytujący i uparty, gdy naprawdę czegoś chciał. To ten jego upór kazał wierzyć Nathanielowi, że brat w końcu zdobędzie miłość córki teyrna. Teraz natomiast okazało się, że Thomas wcale nie miał ochoty zabiegać o jej względy. Najwidoczniej to Rendon przekonał syna, że powinien ożenić się z Erendis. Niepowodzenie Thomasa rozgniewało ojca, ale z pewnością jego młodszy brat przesadzał. To nie podobne, by musiał się obawiać arla tylko dlatego, że go rozgniewał… a może jednak…

Nathaniel pozbierał listy i schował je na powrót do jednej z szuflad swojego biurka. Odchylił się na krześle przymykając oczy. Wspomnienia zalały go gorzką falą. Gdyby był bardziej powściągliwy, ostrożny… czy wtedy wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej?

_Rodzinna biblioteka tonęła w półmroku. Wieczór był ciepły, mimo to wszystkie okna były szczelnie pozamykane, a ogień na kominku palił się jasnym płomieniem, napełniając pomieszczenie ciepłem. Wszystko przez wątłe zdrowie matki, wypoczywającej teraz na sofie przed kominkiem. Nathaniel zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem bardziej nie szkodzi jej powietrze przesycone zapachem starych książek, ciężkich perfum i soli trzeźwiących. Jemu samemu robiło się od tego słabo. A może chodziło o niewytłumaczalny strach, jaki odczuwał przed rozmową z rodzicami? Chociaż czemu w zasadzie miałby się stresować? Nie robił nic złego, był w odpowiednim wieku, młodsi od niego zaręczali się i żenili. Wybranka, o którą zamierzał zacząć się starać była od niego młodsza, ale to też nie było nic niezwykłego. Jej pochodzenie i tytuły byłyby więcej niż mile widziane w każdej rodzinie Fereldenu. Czemu więc miał wrażenie nadciągającej nieuchronnie katastrofy?_

_On i matka siedzieli w komnacie nie zamieniając ze sobą wielu słów. Nate nie chciał jej męczyć, aby w trakcie rozmowy nie stwierdziła, że jest zbyt znużona, by kontynuować. Chciał mieć to już za sobą i dlatego też niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej._

_Wreszcie posłyszał na korytarzu echo energicznych kroków. Wziął głęboki oddech wiedząc, że za chwilę w drzwiach pojawi się ojciec. _

_Rendon Howe wszedł do środka obdarzając swoich domowników chłodnym spojrzeniem. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie brandy, po czym zasiadł w głębokim fotelu._

– _No więc co było tak niezwykle ważne, że oderwałeś mnie od pracy? – zapytał._

_Młodzieniec przełknął gulę formującą się w jego gardle. Może powinien poczekać? Ojciec nie był w najlepszym humorze. _

– _Zastanawiałem się… zastanawiałem…_

– _Na wszystkie potwory Pustki, wyduś to z siebie wreszcie – warknął arl._

– _Chciałem zapytać… jestem już w odpowiednim wieku i… _

– _Chyba nie przyszło ci do głowy prosić mnie kolejny raz o ten cholerny łuk?_

_Nate niemal skulił się na szorstki ton ojca._

– _Nie, ojcze, zastanawiałem się… – głęboki wdech – myśleliście już może o mojej przyszłości?_

_Rendon uniósł jedną brew mierząc swego pierworodnego chłodnym wzrokiem._

– _Chodzi mi o małżeństwo – powiedział Nate. Twarz alra pozostała nieprzenikniona, ale chłopak dostrzegł zainteresowanie w oczach matki._

– _Myślę, że jesteś dostatecznie dorosły… – zaczęła, ale urwała, gdy starszy Howe podniósł się z fotela._

_Nate poczuł nieprzyjemne drżenie, gdy ojciec stanął naprzeciw przyglądając się mu swymi przenikliwymi oczami. Na jego ustach drgał grymas irytacji. _

– _Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? _

_Czemu wydawało mu się, że ojciec ma ochotę go uderzyć? Nathaniel zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie wolno było mu się wahać, okazywać słabości przy ojcu. Nie, jeśli chciał, by uznano go za dostatecznie dorosłego, godnego ręki Erendis._

– _Córkę teyrna Couslanda – powiedział spokojnie, zadowolony, że nie było słychać drżenia w jego głosie._

– _Świetna partia… – odezwała się matka, ale zaraz zamilkła skarcona spojrzeniem męża._

_Arl przekrzywił głowę patrząc na syna i Nate'owi wydawało się, że dostrzega groźny błysk w jego stalowoszarych oczach. Rendon wycofał się z powrotem do barku, nalał sobie kolejną porcję alkoholu i spojrzał beznamiętnie na syna._

– _Doskonały wybór – powiedział obojętnym tonem. Chłopak poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim uczucie radości, szybko jednak przygaszone kolejnymi słowami ojca._

– _Masz jednak inne zobowiązania, które w tym momencie uniemożliwiają ci wiązanie się…_

_Nathaniel chciał zaprotestować, ale arl uniósł dłoń nakazując mu milczeć._

– _Nasza rodzina ma zobowiązanie, które musi zostać dopełnione, nim weźmiesz sobie żonę i otrzymasz mój tytuł. _

– _Czemu wcześniej nic o tym nie wiedziałem? – wymruczał Nate, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić._

– _Pewien stary dług, zaciągnięty przez twego nieudacznika dziadka, jeśli go nie dopełnimy zalegnie skazą na naszym honorze._

_Nate zagryzł dolną wargę. Nie było nic cenniejszego niż honor rodu._

– _Miałem z tym jeszcze poczekać, ale skoro chcesz się żenić, lepiej spełnić nieprzyjemny obowiązek jak najszybciej…_

– _Co… co to takiego?_

– _Udasz się do Starhaven, odnajdziesz lorda Harimanna, dam ci listy polecające, zrobisz, co ci powie i nim rok upłynie, będziesz z powrotem w domu._

– _Rok? – wyrwało się Nathanielowi. _

– _Może trochę dłużej – powiedział ojciec, podchodząc do niego i poklepując go po ramieniu._

– _No, rozchmurz się synu, wkraczasz w dorosłe życie._

– _Ale rok, Erendis… ktoś inny może..._

– _Ależ mój drogi, nie musisz się obawiać, że wydadzą ją wcześniej, ona ma dopiero szesnaście lat. Zresztą, jestem pewna, że ojciec porozmawia z Brycem._

– _Oczywiście, moja droga – potwierdził Rendon, krzywiąc wąskie usta w nieszczerym uśmiechu._

Rok, powiedział rok – pomyślał gniewnie Strażnik spoglądając przed siebie. Z roku zrobiło się pięć lat. Przez ten cały czas Howe zastanawiał się, co takiego powiedział nie tak. Wtedy wierzył ojcu, ale jak się wkrótce okazało Rendon wcale nie zamierzał rozmawiać z Couslandem o zaręczynach. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy o nich nie wspomniał. Pozbył się Nate'a na dobre, miał go za słabeusza, który wedle słów Thomasa, nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z narowistą klaczą. Mężczyzna zacisnął pięść nagle pojmując, że ojciec wcale nie był taki daleki od prawdy. Teraz widział to wyraźnie. Nie potrafił zdobyć jej i zatrzymać przy sobie. Był dla niej jedynie przerywnikiem, rozrywką, gdy miała ochotę pobaraszkować. Gniew skrywany gdzieś głęboko zaczął sączyć się do jego serca.

Rozmyślanie nad własną naiwnością przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

– Czego? – warknął poirytowany.

– To ja – rozpoznał głos Sigrun. – Mamy mały problem z kilkoma rekrutami – rzuciła przez drzwi.

– Już idę.

~o~

Bella trzymała się w bezpiecznej odległości od maga pochylającego się nad jej bratem. Zakon powtarzał, że magowie, szczególnie apostaci, byli niebezpiecznymi bestiami, a ich umiejętności przekleństwem narzuconym im przez Stwórcę. Patrząc jednak, jak pod dotykiem rąk nieznajomego, głębokie rany na ciele Williama zasklepiają się, zastanawiała się, czy Zakon miał całkowitą rację. Pomyśleć, ile dobrego mógłby zrobić taki uzdrowiciel w czasie, gdy miasto było oblegane przez pomioty… Było tylu rannych, których siostry zakonne i zielarze nie byli w stanie uleczyć… Gdyby w mieście był chociaż jeden mag, tyle istnień można byłoby ocalić.

Jowan pochylił się nad zabliźnioną raną. Jego ręce rozbłysły ciepłym, złotawym światłem, jeszcze raz nałożył regeneracyjny czar na głębokie rozcięcie. Nie przyznał się przed komendantką, że nie był w połowie tak dobrym uzdrowicielem jak Anders, ale był dwakroć bardziej zdeterminowany. Miał wiele na sumieniu i jeśli tylko mógł to jakoś odpokutować… nawet bardzo męczące zaklęcia regeneracyjne nie były mu straszne.

Czarodziej z zadowoleniem odsunął się od rannego. Ze swojej torby wyciągnął maść i nasmarował nią czerwoną szramę, po czym okrył ją świeżym płótnem.

– A teraz rzucimy okiem, jak goi się głowa – powiedział głośniej świadom, że siostra chorego śledzi każdy jego ruch z nieufnością. Wcale się jej nie dziwił. Pozostając przez ostatnie trzy lata na wolności zrozumiał, że ludzie z natury boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją. Zakon jedynie umacniał w nich przekonanie, że magia to zło.

Powoli odwinął bandaż z głowy nieprzytomnego, z jego dłoni znowu dobyło się światło wsączając w szeroką szramę.

– Goi się lepiej niż się spodziewałem – mruknął – ale nadal nie wiemy, czy oko będzie sprawne – dodał głośniej, zwracając się do siostry. – Wkrótce leki przestaną działać i powinien odzyskać przytomność .

Bella podeszła nieco bliżej przyglądając się rannemu bratu. Pomimo niepokoju, jaki odczuwała w obecności maga, musiała przyznać, że Will wyglądał dużo lepiej. Kilka dni wcześniej wszyscy byli przekonani, że nie zostało mu więcej niż tych parę dni. Magia jednak potrafi zdziałać cuda. Chłopaka utrzymywano we śnie za pomocą naparów. Mag objaśnił, że to ważne, by ranny nie odczuwał bólu i nie ruszał się, podczas gdy rany będą się zasklepiać. Teraz po paskudnych cięciach pozostały tylko blizny. Jeszcze kilka dni i będzie można go przenieść z tej posępnej, niegościnnej rezydencji do siedziby Strażników.

Na korytarzu dosłyszała tupot i głośne podzwanianie zbroi. Mag również to usłyszał i wydawał się tym mocno zaniepokojony. Szybko pozbierał swoje maści i napary do torby. Rzucając niepewne spojrzenie na kobietę stojącą przy oknie, szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Bella zastanawiała się, co mogło go tak zdenerwować, przecież to normalne, że w rezydencji takiego szlachcica było pełno rycerzy podzwaniających metalem.

– Muszę iść – oświadczył czarodziej, ale zdążył jedynie otworzyć drzwi. W następnej chwili oślepiające światło wypełniło izbę. Belli wydawało się, że jakaś siła przycisnęła ją do ściany. Gdy nieco oprzytomniała, mag leżał na ziemi, sapiąc i jęcząc. W drzwiach stało czterech templariuszy z obnażonymi mieczami.

~o~

Tara wpadła w wąski korytarz pełnym pędem. Trzej gwardziści banna ledwo mogli za nią nadążyć. Kilka kroków za nimi śpieszyła Bella z mocno wystraszoną miną. W swej krótkiej karierze prostytutki miała kilkakrotnie do czynienia z templariuszami i nienawidziła tych aroganckich, pseudobogobojnych drani z całego serca.

Strażniczka zatrzymała się w połowie przejścia, kilka kroków przed dwoma postawnymi drabami w pełnych zbrojach płytowych. Zerknęła za ich plecy. Jowan chwiał się na nogach, przytrzymywany przez dwóch templariuszy z tyłu. Jego lewa powieka, czoło i policzek przybrały kolor dojrzałej śliwki od uderzenia zadanego ciężką, metalową rękawicą.

– Zejdź z drogi, kobieto – zagrzmiał dowodzący templariuszami mężczyzna. Jego oczy widoczne przez wąskie okienko w hełmie zdawały się połyskiwać złowrogo.

– Z przyjemnością, jak tylko zostawicie maga w spokoju.

– Ten maleficarum zostanie pod opieką Zakonu.

– Mag jest potrzebny do opieki nad chorym i zostanie ze mną – syknęła Tara, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

– Nie masz prawa przeszkadzać nam w wykonywaniu naszego świętego obowiązku – zagrzmiał mężczyzna. – Usuń się z drogi… – Dłoń templariusza spoczęła na rękojeści miecza.

Błyskawicznym ruchem Tara dobyła swojego sztyletu i nim rycerz zdołał wyciągnąć miecz do połowy z pochwy, stała już przy nim, przytykając ostrze do miejsca tuż ponad górną krawędzią płytowej zbroi. Drugą dłonią zarzuciła połę płaszcza, którym była okryta, za ramię, odsłaniając godło gryfa na błękitno–szarej tunice.

– Taak, grożenie Strażniczce bronią i porwanie jednego z rekrutów, na to was stać – syknęła kobieta spoglądając z furią w wąski otwór hełmu, gdzie połyskiwały oczy mężczyzny. – Czterech uzbrojonych po zęby, na jednego bez broni… śmierdzące psubraty.

Templariusz stojący obok poruszył się niespokojnie.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – warknęła, nie spuszczając oka z dowódcy. – Bella, bądź tak dobra i udaj się do siedziby Strażników, powiedz im, że kilku templariuszy napastuje podwładnych lady Erendis. Oni będą wiedzieć, co z tym zrobić. A my tu sobie poczekamy.

– Nie wiedzieliśmy, że apostata jest rekrutem – usłyszała głos któregoś z mężczyzn trzymających czarodzieja.

– Owszem, jest – zełgała Strażniczka.

Dowódca powoli wsunął miecz do pochwy, po czym uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

– Jeden ze służących banna doniósł nam, że jest tu jakiś apostata, nikt nie wspominał o tym, że jest rekrutem Szarej Straży.

– A teraz już wiecie, więc byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście usunęli wasze parszywe łapska z mojego podopiecznego.

Dwaj templariusze podtrzymujący Jowana puścili go i mag opadł na ziemię z cichym jękiem.

– Doniesiemy o tym incydencie Matce Wielebnej – rzucił dowódca templariuszy, gdy odstąpił od maga.

– Możecie doniećś to nawet samemu Stwórcy, mam to w dupie – warknęła Tara, gdy rycerze mijali ją w drodze do wyjścia.

Kobiety podciągnęły z posadzki mocno poturbowanego maga.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Bella, zaniepokojona widokiem. Czarodziej patrzał na nią nieprzytomnie. Dłonią wskazał na swoją torbę.

– Niebie…ski płyn… – wychrypiał.

Kobieta szybko przeszukała tobołek odnajdując kilka małych fiolek z błękitnawo połyskującą substancją.

W tym czasie Tara usadowiła obolałego mężczyznę na stołku i obmacała jego opuchnięty policzek.

– Kość chyba nie jest złamana, szkoda by było, żeby ci tę ładną buźkę przefasonowali – mruknęła.

~o~

Ci, którzy zostali zaproszeni na wystawną kolację w rezydencji Couslandów, uważali się za wyróżnionych. Nawet jeśli byli zmuszeni zasiadać do stołu z trzema elfami siedzącymi obok Komendantki. Dwóch z nich odzianych w uniformy Strażników przynajmniej milczało, trzeci natomiast zachowywał się zupełnie swobodnie, tak jakby nie znał swojego miejsca. Skandal.

Mimo to kolacja przebiegała w miłej atmosferze. Teyrn był niezwykle ożywiony i przyjemnie gawędził z pannami. Lady Cousland na szczęście odziana była przyzwoicie. Kilku goście zakładało się, czy pojawi się w sukni, czy może w swojej zbroi z czerwonego smoka. To była ulga widząc młodą kobietę zachowującą się, jak przystoi wielkiej damie i córce nieodżałowanej Eleonory. Zmarła teyrna była wzorem wszelkich cnót szlachcianki, szkoda, że nie potrafiła tychże zalet przekazać Erendis. Lady Cousland powinna więcej rozmawiać z kawalerami, którzy zabiegali przez cały wieczór o jej uwagę, mniej natomiast spoufalać się z tym impertynenckim elfem z dziwnym akcentem.

Po kolacji towarzystwo udało się do salonu, gdzie grono panien bawiło gości śpiewem, recytacją i graniem na lutni.

Erendis znalazła wytchnienie w bardzo ciekawej konwersacji z jedną z pań. Bannora Kira byłą zaledwie trzy lata starsza od niej. Erendis po kilku minutach rozmowy podejrzewała, że gdyby Kira nie wyszła za mąż w wieku lat szesnastu i wyprowadziła do odległej posiadłości, z pewnością zostałaby jej przyjaciółką. Stało się jednak inaczej. Poślubiona starszemu od siebie bannowi Rudgerowi, do chwili wybuchu Plagi, wydała na świat trzech synów i została wdową, jako że mąż zginął w bitwie pod Ostagarem, służąc w gwardii przybocznej króla Cailana.

– A ty, moja pani, grywasz na instrumentach? – zapytała bannora, popijając wino ze swojego kielicha. Erendis uśmiechnęła się krzywo spoglądając na swoje palce, nienawykłe do trącania strun.

– Obawiam się, że jedyne na czym grałam perfekcyjne, to nerwy moich rodziców.

Kira uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie.

– Och, nie mogło być tak źle, lady Eleonora wyrażała się o pani z prawdziwą matczyną czułością.

– I troską, jak mniemam.

– Przyznam się, że niektóre wyczyny przyszłej bohaterki Fereldenu napawały zgrozą cały krąg dystyngowanych dam z towarzystwa.

Erendis uniosła jedną brew spoglądając na wdowę. Jej nieciekawa twarz nie nosiła oznak złośliwości, oczy wydawały się być szczere.

– Muszę przyznać, że w tamtym czasie sama byłam zgorszona.

– Naprawdę? Ciekawe, co najbardziej zatrwożyło szacowne towarzystwo?

– Hmm… myślę, że ten psikus, gdy zakradłaś się do kąpieliska, gdy szlachetnie urodzeni panowie raczyli się kąpielą.

Erendis parsknęła śmiechem. Doskonale pamiętała, jak w zemście za to, że zabroniono jej uczestniczyć w polowaniu, postanowiła odwdzięczyć się wstrętnym chłopakom, którzy nie życzyli sobie podczas męskich rozrywek towarzystwa młodej Couslandówny.

Widok przerażonych twarzy mężczyzn, gdy okazało się, że wszystkie ubrania złożone na brzegu gdzieś znikły, były bezcenne.

– Ech, za ten psikus przez miesiąc chodziłam spać bez kolacji – westchnęła melancholijnie.

– Pamiętam, że niektóre z dam radziły twojej matce, by umieściła cię w szkole przyklasztornej.

– Matka nigdy by tego nie zrobiła – powiedziała z przekonaniem Erendis.

– Oczywiście, że nie – potwierdziła skwapliwie Kira. – Powiedziała im, że obawia się o zdrowie umysłowe sióstr, które miałby sprawować nad tobą pieczę.

Erendis znów roześmiała się w głos. To było bardzo podobne do matki. Zachowywała się jak wzorowa dama, ale też posiadała dużą dozę humoru i samokrytycyzmu.

– Musiałam być prawdziwym utrapieniem – przyznała bannorze.

– Z doświadczenia wiem, że lepiej mieć w domu dokucznego urwisa niż porcelanową lalę – tu Kira kiwnęła głową w stronę jednej z młodziutkich szlachcianek uśmiechającej się sztucznym uśmiechem do Fergusa.

Po kolejnej turze recytacji poezji, śpiewu i gry, Erendis schroniła się w kącie obserwując z bezpiecznej odległości towarzyszy.

– Czyż to nie cudowna gromadka hipokrytów i komformistów? – dobiegł ją z boku głos Zevrana. Obróciła się ku ciemniejszemu kątowi sali, w którym zakamuflował się elf. W półmroku dostrzegała jedynie jego kontury.

– To musi ich strasznie męczyć, takie udawanie. Mnie męczy.

– I twój biedny brat musi znosić tę całą szczebiotaninę.

– Jest do tego przyzwyczajony, chociaż nie zazdroszczę mu wyboru, połowa z tych panienek to jeszcze dzieci.

– A druga połowa jest pusta jak wydmuszka – dorzucił Zev.

– No może nie wszystkie są takie złe. Bannora Kira jest raczej interesującym wyjątkiem.

Zev zmierzył wzrokiem wysoką i wiotką wdówkę. Kobieta miała pospolitą twarz, włosy spięte w schludny kok sprawiały, że jej twarz wydawała się całkiem okrągła. Makijaż mógłby nieco poprawić zarys policzków, powiek czy ust, ale najwyraźniej bannora była jedną z tych rzadkich istot, które nie używały środków upiększających. Nawet jej suknia, trochę niefortunnie dopasowana, eksponowała jej szerokie biodra i ramiona, układając się w luźne fałdki tam, gdzie powinna być opięta. Kolor ubrania bardziej szkodził niż pomagał, uwydatniając bladość skóry i cienie pod oczami oraz mysi kolor włosów.

– Szkoda, że nie jest bardziej… reprezentacyjna… poleciłabym ją uwadze mojego kochanego braciszka.

– Wydaje mi się, moja droga, że bannora Kira jest tylko trochę zaniedbana, przy odpowiednim doborze fryzury, koloru i kroju sukni… cóż, widzę tu duży potencjał.

Erendis roześmiała się cicho, oczami jednak wodziła za wdową, energicznie tłumaczącą coś jednemu z jej sąsiadów.

– Może masz rację, z tego co wiem, Kira wychowuje sama trójkę urwisów, pilnuje gospodarstwa, zarządza całym majątkiem, pewnie ma mało czasu dla siebie…

– Gdyby jakaś życzliwa dusza delikatnie pokierowała nią, myślę, że można by wiele osiągnąć – wymruczał Zevran.

Erendis uniosła brew.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy mamy jakiś plan?

~o~

Nie wiadomo czego zarządca Denmara, Corb, bał się bardziej. Gniewu swojego pracodawcy, wrzeszczącej, poirytowanej Strażniczki, czy milczącego maga stojącego tuż za nią.

– To prywatne pokoje pana…. nie możecie…

– Zejdź mi z drogi człowieku albo Jowan zamieni cię w żabę.

Mag wychylił się zza Tary uśmiechając się przepraszająco do pobladłego człowieka.

– To nie jest najlepsza pora… pan odpoczywa…

– Mało mnie to obchodzi, mógł nie nasyłać na nas templariuszy, stary, niewdzięczny cap – warknęła kobieta przystępując do zarządcy.

Chudy człowiek skulił się, gdy uchwyciła go za poły płaszcza i szarpnięciem oderwała od drzwi, które zasłaniał własnym ciałem.

– Ale… ale… bann będzie… wściekły.

– Wściekły, powiadasz – Tara pchnęła drzwi przed siebie tak mocno, że uderzyły o ścianę z głośnym hukiem. – To ty jeszcze nie widziałeś wściekłości – warknęła, przekraczając próg wiodący do prywatnych apartamentów Denmara.

Krok za nią podążał Jowan, nie do końca pewny, czy postępują słusznie. Gniew Tary na podstępnego banna, który tak niełaskawie obchodził się ze Strażnikami, którym w zasadzie zawdzięczał życie, wydawał mu się przesadzony. Być może kobieta miała swoje powody, by nienawidzić szlachcica. Mag był wystarczająco zszokowany, gdy Tara stawiła czoła czterem templariuszom i wybawiła go od bardzo nieprzyjemnej śmierci. Podziękowania przyjęła z obojętną miną. Gdy natomiast wywlekła z kredensu zarządcę żądając, by sam bann przeprosił maga za kłopoty, jakie go spotkały z jego powodu, Jowan był równie wystraszony co służący.

Ale czy coś mogło powstrzymać szaloną Strażniczkę? Nie komentując jej zachowania był zmuszony dreptać za nią. W bezpiecznej odległości za nimi posuwał się zarządca.

– Gdzie jest ten parszywiec? – mruknęła Tara, zaglądając do kolejnych pokoi.

– Zapewne pan wypoczywa w swojej sypialni – odezwał się cicho Corb.

– Może lepiej dajmy temu spokój… – zaczął czarodziej, ale szybko zamknął usta widząc rozgniewaną twarz kobiety.

– Ta gadzina nasłała na ciebie templariuszy, gdy byłeś pod ochroną Komendantki, nikt nie ma prawa lekceważyć w ten sposób Strażników, a z pewnością nie taki zapijaczony, stary dureń…

Z tymi słowami na ustach, bez pukania weszła do ostatniego pokoju po prawej, który miał być sypialnią banna Denmara. Pomieszczenie było jednak puste.

– Gdzie on jest?

Służący zerknął na nienaruszone posłanie.

– Dziwne – podszedł do masywnego łoża. – Pan powiedział, że idzie na spo… na krew Andrasty!

Wszyscy troje zerknęli za łóżko, na ziemi leżał bann.

– No, to się ładnie świnia schlała – skomentowała Tara, wskazując na rozbitą butelkę brandy leżącą obok szlachcica.

– Nie, nie… to niemożliwe, żeby wypił wszystko… coś się stało… panie… – Corb ukląkł przy mężczyźnie próbując go obrócić na plecy. Jowan podszedł do niego i pomógł mu.

Pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym. Bann oddychał ciężko, jego dłonie i twarz były sine i opuchnięte. Z dłoni Jowana wyprysł delikatny snop światła sondujący szlachcica. Zarządca natychmiast odskoczył spoglądając zszokowany na to na maga, to na Denmara.

– On nie jest pijany – oświadczył po chwili Jowan. – Ktoś go otruł…

– Otruł! – wykrzyknęli oboje, zarządca i Tara.

– Stwórco, jak to możliwe? – wyjęczał załamanym głosem Corb.

Tara trąciła rozbitą karafkę.

– Może coś było w alkoholu – łypnęła okiem na służącego. – Możesz go uratować? – zwróciła się do czarodzieja.

– Spróbuję.

12


	24. Nareszcie w domu

~o~

Zanurzyli się we mgle spowijającej las. Ciszę panującą pośród dostojnych pni drzew, zapach żywicy, mchu i grzybów, szum liści nad głową i ich szelest pod stopami, wszystko to witał jak starych znajomych. Słońce podnoszące się ponad pagórkiem przeświecało pomiędzy gałęziami, gdy poruszali się starym szlakiem w głąb kniei.

Fergus wychynął zza zagajnika, przed nim, niczym duchy, bezgłośnie przesuwali się Hyrmiel i Adril. Dalijczycy podążali za tropem, ginąc mu niemal całkiem z oczu w gęstych oparach mgielnych. Z prawej dochodził go cichy szelest stóp. Erendis nigdy do końca nie opanowała sztuki bezgłośnego poruszania się. Cousland uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kątem oka dostrzegał postać siostry, ubranej w brązowe skóry i zielono–brunatną tunikę, idealnie zlewającą się z otoczeniem. Dwa kroki za nią kroczył Zevran. Elf wydawał się nie odstępować jej na krok, co trochę niepokoiło Fergusa.

Erendis była dorosłą kobietą, wyjątkowo odpowiedzialną i rozsądną. Byłą też pogromczynią pomiotów i bohaterką Fereldenu, dla niego jednak zawsze pozostała, patykowatą, potarganą dziewczyną o wybuchowym temperamencie. Martwił się o nią. Od powrotu do domu był sam i wiedział, jak cisza zalegająca wypełnione niegdyś śmiechem i gwarem komnaty potrafi przygniatać człowieka. Fergus nie był naiwny, słyszał o romansie siostry z drugim Szarym Strażnikiem. Po cichu współczuł jej tej straty, ale nigdy nie odważył się z nią o tym porozmawiać. Gdy w dwa miesiące po zakończeniu Plagi opuściła w końcu stolicę i pojawiła się w Wysokożu, wyraz smutku i melancholii w jej oczach był oczywisty, tak jak jego rozpacz po stracie rodziny. Kilka tygodni spędzonych w swoim towarzystwie nieco zaleczyło rany obojga, ale Erendis czasem wydawała się taka nieobecna… Obserwując ją przez ostatnie dni widział w niej wyraźną zmianę. Jej śmiech dźwięczał czystą nutą radości i nie tylko usta uśmiechały się, ale także oczy. Fergus miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to związane z plotkami, które doszły do niego pocztą pantoflową z Amarantu. Na samą myśl jego dłonie zaciskały się w pięści. Miał świadomość, że jego dawny przyjaciel zawsze „zerkał" w stronę Erendis. Kiedyś wydawało się to całkiem naturalne i Cousland zaczął nawet myśleć o Nathanielu w kategoriach przyszłego szwagra.

– _Stwórco, czy mogłabyś zachowywać się nieco ciszej? – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby do siostry stojącej kilka kroków za nim. _

– _Staram się – wyburczała, szamocząc się z gałęzią jeżyny przyczepioną do jej tuniki._

– _Spłoszysz je – wysyczał, dając krok do przodu._

_Słońce przeświecała przez baldachim zielonych liści, snopy światła padały na polanę przed nimi. Pośród soczysto zielonej trawy pożywiały się jelenie. _

_Wraz z Natem i Dis udali się na łowy, opuszczając jeszcze uśpiony zamek kilka chwil przed świtem. Nathaniel trafił na trop kilku łani i podążali przez długi czas za zwierzętami. Opłacało się jednak, jeszcze kilka kroków i będą mieli doskonałe miejsce do oddania strzału. W zagajniku za poprzednim pagórkiem pozostali dwaj giermkowie ojca, których zadaniem było dźwiganie upolowanej zwierzyny. _

_Howe przesunął się obok Fergusa, ale Cousland doskonale wiedział, że więcej czasu młody łucznik spędził na śledzeniu jego siostry niż zwierzyny. Nathaniel niemal pożerał ją wzrokiem. To byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby Fergus nie czuł moralnego obowiązku strzec swojej małej siostrzyczki, jak oka w głowie. Naprawdę, nie pojmował, co przyjaciel widział takiego interesującego w chuderlawej i wiecznie potarganej dziewczynie. Na Stwórcę, Dis w sukience wyglądała komicznie. Czasem żeby tylko ją zirytować, nazywał ją strachem lub chochołem, bo w tiulach i koronkach wyglądała równie pociesznie, co strach na wróble odziany w stare firanki stróżujący w przyzamkowym ogrodzie warzywnym. _

_Zwierzęta poruszyły się strzygąc uszami. Wszyscy troje znieruchomieli. Fergus uznał, że dość już czekania. Kilka kroków i znalazł idealne miejsce do strzału. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby to Nate użył łuku, miał o wiele pewniejszą rękę. Fergus obrócił się do przyjaciela przewracając oczami, gdy dostrzegł, że Nate zamiast przed siebie, patrzy się za siebie._

_W takim razie honor oddania pierwszego strzału przypadał jemu. Cięciwa zagrała, strzała świsnęła, sarny rozbiegły się. Jedna jednak pozostała, nieruchoma, leżąc w trawie._

– _Trafiłeś – pisnęła Erendis z ekscytacją._

– _Świetny strzał – pochwalił Nate._

_Fergus z zadowoleniem podniósł się z miejsca. Szybko pokonał kilka stóp dzielących go od krawędzi polany, przeskoczył ponad głębokim rowem wypełnionym krzewami dzikich róż, gdzie cicho szemrała struga. Nathaniel był dwa kroki za nim. _

– _I co? – usłyszał krzyk Erendis, która biegła za nimi. – Udaaaa… AAAAUĆ! _

– _Niech zgadnę – pomyślał Cousland uderzając się dłonią w czoło z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego politowania malującym się na twarzy – pewnie nie zauważyła rowu._

– _Do stu tysięcy pomiotów! Cholera! Żeby to… parszywy… chędożony rów!_

_Po lesie poniosło się jeszcze kilka inwektyw, które przyprawiły Howe'a, śpieszącego niezgrabie na pomoc, o zawrót głowy._

_Fergus obejrzał swoją zdobycz, po czym powrócił na skraj obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak Nathaniel próbuje wyplątać wściekłą Erendis z kolczastych krzewów._

– _I czego się tak szczerzysz – warknęła na brata, podnosząc się z dna dziur. Jej tunika była do połowy mokra, kolana i dłonie umorusane błotem, twarz podrapana w kilku miejscach. Nan będzie po prostu zachwycona. Nathaniel wyciągnął chusteczkę i ostrożnie zaczął ocierać zadrapania na jej policzku, z miną całkowicie przypominającego świeżo wpojonego szczeniaka mabari._

– _Idę po Rory'ego i Johna – oświadczył Fergus, uznając, że na kilka minut może zostawić siostrę pod opieką Howe'a._

– _Chyba żartujesz – usłyszał głos Dis, dochodzący z dołu, gdy już oddalił się od miejsca „wypadku". – Niewdzięczniku, choć tu i pomóż mi się wygra…aaaauć!_

– _Co się dzieje? – Zatroskany głos Nate'a._

– _Chyba skręciłam kostkę… auć… ostrożnie…. Tsssy…ajjj…_

– _Pokaż… nie puchnie…_

– _Ale boli…_

_Skończyło się na tym, że całą drogę powrotną Nathaniel niósł ją na barana. Noga wcale nie spuchła, jak się okazało potem, nie była skręcona, jedynie lekko nadwyrężona. Howe nie musiał jej dźwigać, ale co wcale Couslanda nie zdziwiło, nie poskarżył się ani słowem. Prawdę mówiąc był wniebowzięty mogąc dźwigać tę małą spryciarę. _

Zdrada Rendona Howe'a była dla niego równie niepojęta, co dla Erendis. W obliczu takiej tragedii, bólu, rozpaczy i goryczy, wszelkie przyjazne uczucia, jakie kiedykolwiek żywił do Nathaniela rozwiały się. Fergus był niemal gotów dopaść drania, gdy dowiedział się o jego pojawieniu się w Twierdzy. Jedynie stanowczy list Erendis uchronił Howe'a od spędzenia wieczności w lochu. Myśl, że syn zdrajcy miałby czelność dotknąć jego siostry…

~o~

_Biegła wąską ścieżką, pomiędzy falującymi łanami dojrzewających zbóż. Rodzinny dom widoczny był już z niewielkiego wzniesienia, na które wdrapała się mozolnie. Niewielki, drewniany dom skryty wśród zagajnika sosnowego. Wzięła głęboki oddech i puściła się biegiem w tym kierunku. Za nią ciągnęły ciemne chmury zasnuwając niebo. Słońce powoli gasło. Wiedziała, że za chwilę będzie burza, a ona nie miała gdzie się schronić. Dom powinien być już blisko, ale wydawał się coraz dalej, a jej brakowało już tchu. Posłyszała za sobą donośny grzmot, błyskawice, jedna po drugiej, przecinały niebo. Pierwsze, ciężkie krople deszczu szybko przerodziły się w siekący grat. W zapadającym mroku nie dostrzegała już nawet zarysów domu. Stanęła pośród błotnistej drogi, zmoknięta i przerażona. Było jej już wszystko jedno. Dopiero gdy poddała się, a panika przerodziła się w zrezygnowanie, zaczęła dostrzegać dokładniej otoczenie. Krańce krajobrazu zamazywały się, odległe kępy drzew i skały falowały, a ponad nią była bezchmurna szarobura przestrzeń. Wiatr, który jeszcze przed chwilą unosił jej mokre włosy, nie chłodził jej skóry, lodowaty deszcz przestał moczyć jej sukienkę. Wiedziała już, że jest w Pustce. Obraz przed nią roztrzaskał się. Pozostał jeden stały punkt, gdzieś w oddali majaczyły czarne wieże splugawionego miasta._

– _Czemu to zrobiłaś?_

_Przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy posłyszała znajomy głos. Z ociąganiem odwróciła głowę w tę stronę, wiedząc, że zobaczy postawnego mężczyznę z czupryną czarnych włosów, lekko siwiejących na skroniach i z ciemną brodą, schludnie przyciętą i przyczesaną. _

– _Tato? – Ale to nie mógł być przecież on, prawda?_

– _Zawiodłem się na tobie, kruszynko – jego ciemne, brązowe oczy patrzały na nią z wyrzutem. W Bethany łamało się serce._

– _Ale…_

– _Nie ma żadnego ale, czy cię nie uczyłem? Nic nie usprawiedliwia magii krwi…_

– _Nie mogłam pozwolić jej umrzeć – wyszeptała Strażniczka._

_Twarz ojca wykrzywiła się w grymasie dezaprobaty._

– _A czym ona jest, jak nie jeszcze jednym potworem, nie dostrzegasz cienia w niej? Stałaś się taka sama._

_Beth cofnęła się o krok. Widzieć obrzydzenie malujące się na twarzy ojca było bolesne. _

– _Skończysz tak samo, w tych ciemnych, zatęchłych tunelach, walcząc z tym, czym sama się stałaś. _

_Czarodziejka zmarszczyła brew. Jej ojciec nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział._

– _Idź precz, demonie! – zawołała i w jej ręku zmaterializował się magiczny kostur._

– _Słyszysz ich, prawda? Wołają do ciebie, przyzywają cię._

– _Wynoś się albo cię zniszczę. – Szczyt jej kostura rozjarzył się delikatnym blaskiem. Demon w skórze jej ojca nie zwracał jednak uwagi na demonstracje siły magini._

– _Słodka krew – wysyczał duch. – Ach, taka słodka… – Teraz jego głos nie był już miękkim barytonem, ale głośnym dudnieniem demona. – Czemu nie użyłaś jej wcześniej, kruszynko? Gdybyś otwarła sobie żyły tamtego dnia, może twój tatuś jeszcze by żył._

– _Zamknij się!_

– _Biedna mała kruszynka, zawsze za słaba, by uratować bliskich, za słaba… _

– _Nie jestem słaba – warknęła, bardziej starając się przekonać siebie. Tuż za obrazem ojca zmaterializowała się kolejna postać. Łudząco podobna do Malcolma Hawke'a._

–_Carver?_

– _Czemu nie mogłaś użyć tej magii, gdy uciekaliśmy? – zapytał ją brat. – Gdybyś to zrobiła, te kreatury nigdy by mnie nie dopadły. Byłbym teraz z wami…_

_Bethany zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na kosturze potrząsając głową. Łzy pojawiły się w jej zielonych oczach._

– _Czemu nie użyłaś jej wcześniej? – dobiegł ją głos z boku, zatrzęsła się i niemal upuściła kostur, odwracając się do złotowłosego rycerza z olbrzymią raną w piersi, krew sączyła się przez pancerz barwiąc srebrzysty metal czerwienią. – Czemu mnie nie uratowałaś?_

– _Za mało nas kochałaś – oświadczył demon w postaci jej ojca. Teraz dopiero widziała drzewiec szerokiej dzidy wystający z jego pleców. Na podrapanej twarzy jego brata dostrzegała wyraz zawodu i odrazy._

– _Nie zależało ci – wyszeptał Carver._

– _A zrobiłaś to dla prawie obcej osoby._

_Pokręciła głową, chcąc pozbyć się tych wizji. One nie były prawdzie, ani to okropne uczucie beznadziei, aura porażki otulająca ją zewsząd. _

– _Możesz to naprawić – usłyszała łagodny głos ojca. Demony zbliżały się do niej. – Możesz to naprawić, pomóc nam. – W jego dłoni pojawił się niewielki nóż._

– _Odrobina krwi, kruszynko._

– _Odrobina krwi, siostro, tylko tyle._

– _Odrobina krwi i będziemy znów razem, kochana._

– _Nie – wyszeptała, cofając się. – Nie!_

_Oszałamiające jasne światło zalało ją nagle i wydarło z jej płuc powietrze. Demony zawyły przeciągle, ale nie dostrzegła ich w olśniewającej białości…_

Zerwała się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie spadła z wąskiej kanapy, na której spała. Książka leżąca wcześniej na jej kolanach upadła na podłogę. W jej dłoniach od razu zgromadziła się niewielka kula energii, o wiele za mała, jak na jej możliwości. Czarodziejka powoli podniosła oczy na mężczyznę stojącego przed nią. Na jego opalonej twarzy rysował się wyraźny niepokój.

– Czy ty mnie… wydrenowałeś? – warknęła, w jej głowie wspomnienie jasnego światła.

Roger nic nie odpowiedział.

– Wydrenowałeś mnie! – wrzasnęła. Jej głos zabrzmiał dziwnie nie na miejscu w bibliotece zamkowej.

– Beth, ja… ty…

– Cholerny templariusz – wyksztusiła. – Trzymaj się ode mnie daleka…

– Bethany, daj mi wytłumaczyć – zaczął bezradnie.

– Co, nie mogłeś sobie odmówić przyjemności dokuczenia magowi? Tego was uczyli w Zakonie, atakować we śnie?!

– Beth, książka na twoim kolanie zaczęła się palić.

Czarodziejka zastygła w bezruchu, magia skumulowana w jej dłoni zgasła. Z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia spojrzała najpierw na Rogera, potem na zwęgloną okładkę książki leżącą na podłodze, między nimi.

– Ja… nie wiem… – Czuła, jak rumieniec wykwita na jej twarzy. Nigdy w ciągu tych wszystkich lat od śmierci ojca nie przydarzyło jej się coś takiego. Bywało, że jej magia wyślizgiwała się spod jej władzy, ale była wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem i nigdy nie manifestowała się płomieniem. Nigdy we śnie. Co się z nią działo, traciła kontrolę?

– Przepraszam – wymruczała wreszcie i nim Roger zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła.

~o~

Polowanie było więcej niż udane. Całe przedpołudnie spędzili w lesie. Erendis z sentymentem witała znajome miejsca, które częstokrotnie odwiedzała jako dziecko. Być tam wraz z Zevranem, dzielić się z nim wspomnieniami, myślami, było kojące i wyzwalające zarazem. Rozstawali się z teyrnem, który musiał zająć się jakimiś urzędowymi sprawami, czuła się tak, jakby cała Plaga i wszystko, co nastąpiło potem, nie miały miejsca. Jej usta same rozciągały się w uśmiechu, gdy przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł.

– I pamiętaj, że mamy zaproszenie na obiad w gildii kupieckiej – zawołał do niej Fergus stojąc w drzwiach swojego gabinetu. – Byłoby miło, gdybyś założyła sukienkę – dorzucił do znikającej za rogiem siostry.

Erendis pociągnęła za sobą Zevrana i razem wsunęli się do kuchni, skąd kobieta zabrała duży kosz piknikowy.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że nie wybieramy się na obiad, hm?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Czuję w tym jakiś plan.

Bez słowa pchnęła go w drzwi i po chwili znaleźli się w spiżarni. Erendis bezzwłocznie zaczęła pakować do środka chleb, ser, wędzoną szynkę.

– Możesz mi pomóc? – wskazała słoik konfitur na wysokiej półce ponad nimi. Elf opasał ją ramionami i uniósł ku górze. Gdy słój spoczywał bezpiecznie w dłoniach Eris, postawił ją delikatnie na posadzce, nie puszczając jednak ze swego uścisku. Pochylił się ku niej, jego dłonie przesunęły się z talii do bioder. Usta zatrzymał milimetr od jej warg, spoglądając w oczy połyskującew mroku.

Erendis wysunęła się z jego uścisku uśmiechając zagadkowo. Wcisnęła mu w dłonie dżem i przesunęła się w odległy kraniec spiżarni.

– Mmmm… znalazłam ciasteczka – wymruczała, pakując jedno z nich do ust.

Strażniczka kazała przekazać Fergusowi mały liścik, w którym wyjaśniała, że nie powinien spodziewać się jej na obiedzie i kolacji. Wiedziała, że brat nie będzie zadowolony, ale najpewniej skończy się jedynie na kilku docinkach i oboje zapomną o całym tym obiedzie w gildii.

Wysunęli się z zamku bocznym wejściem. Zev był mocno zaintrygowany, gdy poprowadziła go w zarośnięty kąt ogrodu. Pod bluszczem, zwieszającym się po murze, dostrzegł zarys furtki.

Małe drzwi umieszczone w ogrodzeniu pomiędzy północną stroną zamku a spichlerzem wyprowadziły ich na krawędź klifu. Przed nimi rozciągał się błękit nieba i zielonkawa toń Morza Przebudzonych. Erendis wyprostowała się i nabrała duży haust powietrza w płuca.

Prowadziła Zevrana wąską ścieżką wykutą w szarej ścianie klifu, wiodącą na niewielką plażę w dole. Widok miasta zakrywały, piętrzące się aż po ostre krawędzie, kamienne ściany. W oddali widać było wieże zamku. Zatrzymali się w niewielkiej zatoczce. Piasek był tu szaro–złocisty i nagrzany przez słońce. Kępy traw porastały miejsca, gdzie plaża łączyła się z litą skałą. Pomiędzy bluszczem zwieszającym się ze ścian Zevran dostrzegł otwór niewielkiej jaskini.

Erendis położyła koszyk na piasku i przysiadła obok. Ze środka wyciągnęła kilka ciasteczek i zaczęła je pałaszować, oczami śledząc odległy horyzont.

– Nie byłam tu… uhm… sama nie wiem od jak dawna – powiedziała pomiędzy kolejnymi gryzami.

– Całkiem przyjemne miejsce.

– Szczególnie przyjemne, gdy coś przeskrobałeś i szuka cię cały zamek.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie potężnej bohaterki Fereldenu chowającej się przed czymkolwiek.

Kobieta rzuciła mu poirytowane spojrzenie, ale zaraz też rozchmurzyła się.

– Chowałam się tu, gdy coś zmalowałam albo mama życzyła sobie, żebym udała się wraz z nią na „herbatkę i ciasteczka" do tej czy owej damy, albo gdy chciała mnie zmusić do noszenia sukienki z fiszbinami… albo gdy miałam oprowadzić jakiegoś zblazowanego młodzieńca po zamku…

– Strasznie dużo tego ukrywania.

– Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, spędzałam tu sporo czasu. Uwielbiałam pływać, w tej zatoczce woda bywała znacznie cieplejsza…

Kobieta podniosła się energicznie i zaczęła zdejmować buty, potem rozpięła bluzkę i zsunęła ją z ramion, zostając w samym biustonoszu.

– Ach, caramela dolce, doceniam widok, ale to chyba nie jest najlepszy czas na pływanie – Zev wskazał chmury daleko na horyzoncie. – Jeśli się nie mylę, zbliża się burza.

– Tchórzysz? – rzuciła zadziornie, zdejmując spodnie.

Elf oblizał usta przyglądając się jej długim, bosym nogom i krągłym pośladkom, gdy obróciła się do niego tyłem. Z uczuciem ekscytacji zaczął rozpinać swój kaftan. Erendis biegła już w stronę samotnej skały wystającej z dna zatoki, parę metrów od plaży. Skrytobójca mógł swobodnie podziwiać jej smukłą, umięśnioną sylwetkę, gdy stanęła na skraju skały, patrząc na niebieskie wody zatoki. Złożyła się do skoku i opadła głową w dół, z rękami wyciągniętymi ku falom. Elfowi wydawało się, że niemal wsunęła się w chłodną toń. Po chwili wynurzyła się parskając i szczerząc się do niego.

~o~

To nie był zwyczajny ból głowy. Czaszka pulsowała mu jakby wypił z Oghrenem cały antałek krasnoludzkiej nalewki. Tyle że posmak w ustach był jakiś taki… ziołowy. Powieki powoli rozwarły się. W zasadzie dobrze widział tylko prawym okiem, lewe wydawało się przysłonięte jakąś chustą, czymś, co uniemożliwiło mu ostre widzenie. Oczy powoli wyłowiły parę szczegółów otoczenia. Drewniane, belkowane sklepienie. Światło dzienne wpadające przez okno z lewej, blask paleniska oświetlający z prawej kołdrę, którą był przykryty. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Urywki wspomnień, słowa, głosy i imiona wirowały w jego bolącym czerepie, a ponad to wszystko wybijał się strach. Nie pamiętał. Ostatnim wspomnieniem w jego głowie był obraz komendantki, z ostrzem jego miecza przytkniętym do szyi. Niewiedza była najbardziej przerażająca. Czy naprawdę tego dokonał? Wreszcie wypełnił przyrzeczenie? Utoczył jej krew, zabrał jej życie? Myśl ta przyniosła mu tyle samo zadowolenia co, dość nieoczekiwanie, smutku.

Poczucie ulgi mieszało się z żalem. Jeśli udało mi się dokonać zemsty, jej smak był gorzki. Gdy przysięgał na prochy rodziny, że stanie się nemezis Erendis Cousland, nie znał jej. Nie rozumiał jej postępowania, nie pojmował, czym jest los Strażnika i jaka odpowiedzialność na nim spoczywa. Przez te kilka miesięcy poznał to wszystko i gdyby nie gniew nadal w nim pulsujący, mógłby nawet szanować tę niezwykle silną kobietę, mógłby ją podziwiać. Czy ją zabił? A jeśli tak? Dziwne, dokonana zemsta pozostawiła w nim pustkę i niesmak. Brzydził się samym sobą.

Posłyszał szmer dochodzący z kąta pomieszczenia. Zamrugał kilka razy skupiając wzrok na konturach postaci. Osoba, której twarzy nie mógł dostrzec, podeszła do jego posłania. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Ta sylwetka… ten krok… Zamknął oczy w myślach modląc się do Stwórcy, poznając ducha stojącego przed nim.

Może jednak nie zabił Erendis, może to ona zabiła jego. A teraz był w Pustce patrząc na cień swojej starszej siostry. Blada twarz wychynęła z cienia patrząc na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. Czy było jej go żal, a może pogardzała nim za to, że był taki słaby, może winiła go za to, że zostawił rodzinę na pastwę pomiotów…

– Will?

Na Stwórcę, to był jej głos. Strażnik nabrał powietrza w usta. Dłonią chciał przeciągnąć po czole czując, jak krople potu zalewają mu skroń. Palce natrafiły na szeroką ranę, opuszkami przeciągnął po głębokiej bliźnie biegnącej przez czoło i cały policzek. Musiał wyglądać potwornie. Skąd się to tu wzięło?

Nagle wspomnienia przyszły do niego, wypełniając skołowany rozum ciągiem obrazów.

Will pokręcił głową chcąc się ich pozbyć, jęknął i osunął się w nieświadomość.

– Przebudził się? – Tara wychynęła ze swojego krzesła stojącego przy drzwiach.

– Tak mi się wydawało – rzuciła Bella pochylając się nad chorym. – Znów ma gorączkę.

– Pójdę po Jowana – oświadczyła Strażniczka.

– Czy przypadkiem nie zajmuje się bannem?

– Jak dla mnie może się zajmować samą Cesarzową Orlais… – mruknęła Tara, otwierając drzwi.

~o~

Wyszli na plażę ociekając morską wodą. Deszcz nasilał się, wcale by się tym nie przejmowali, gdyby nie fakt, że ich ubrania i kosz z jedzeniem przemakały pod naporem ulewy. Gdzieś ponad klifem przetoczył się grzmot. Błyskawica rozdarła niebo. Wiatr zmagał się sprawiając, że coraz wyższe fale rozbijały się o nabrzeżne skały.

– Mówiłem, że będzie padać – rzucił Zev, podnosząc z piachu swoje całkiem przemoczone ubranie.

– Do jaskini – zakomenderowała Erendis.

Oboje wpadli do środka, z naręczem przemoczonych ubrań, mokrzy, ale roześmiani.

– Uhm… dobrze, że jedzenie nie bardzo zmokło – sapnęła kobieta, zaglądając do środka i kichnęła.

– Powinniśmy rozpalić ogień – oświadczył Zev, rozglądając się po mrocznej jaskini.

– Przy tamtej ścianie powinno być trochę drew. Często tu biwakowaliśmy.

– Jest – dobiegł głos elfa z głębi pieczary.

Wystarczyło parę minut, by rozniecić ogień. Płomień wesoło trzaskał dając przyjemne ciepło i światło, gdy na zewnątrz wył wiatr i deszcz przybierał na sile. Ubrania zostały rozłożone do wyschnięcia, jedzenie spałaszowane.

– Chodź tutaj – odezwał się Zev klękając za Erendis. Oboje byli rozebrani do bielizny, ich mokre włosy przyklejały się do wilgotnego ciała. Erendis kichnęła i wyciągnęła nogi jeszcze bliżej do ogniska. Elf usadowił się za nią. Zamruczała z zadowolenia, gdy opasał ją ramionami, przyciągając jej plecy do swojego torsu. Ciepło jego ciała przyjemnie rozchodziło się odganiając chłód.

Skrytobójca przesunął dłońmi po jej nagim brzuchu, potem dotknął jej ramion rozcierając je. Jego palce powędrowały do karku, masując. Rozkoszował się dotykiem aksamitnej skóry, zapachem, poczuciem bliskości. Erendis odgięła głowę do tyłu, składając ją na ramieniu skrytobójcy. Było jej błogo. Z tą paskudną pogodą, w ciemnej jaskini, półnaga z ociekającymi wodą włosami i stopami wyciągniętymi do ognia. Tak było idealnie, gdy siedziała między jego nogami, wtulona w niego, bezpieczna.

Sięgnęła ręką do koszyka dobywając ze środka butelkę czerwonego wina. Wyciągnęła zębami korek i upiła łyk, po czym podała ją Zevranowi.

Uśmiechnął się do niej rozpoznając jeden z antivańskich trunków. Płyn w jego ustach rozlał się słodyczą. Westchnął.

– Doskonałe zakończenie wspaniałego dnia – powiedział oddając jej butelkę.

Erendis zapatrzyła się w rubinowe refleksy we flaszce.

– Nie pamiętam… nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio było mi tak dobrze – szepnęła.

Ramiona Zevrana opasały ją mocniej zmuszając, by oparła się o niego całą sobą. Jego usta musnęły jej szyi.

– A może być jeszcze lepiej.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ewidentny dowód jego zainteresowania przyciśnięty do jej lędźwi.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę – mówiąc to, wdmuchał ciepłe powietrze w jej ucho. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać cichego jęku. Ale nie poddała się żądzy tętniącej we krwi. Zamiast tego upiła kolejny łyk i oddała mu butelkę.

– Tego mi było trzeba.

– Czego?

– Trochę świętego spokoju, powinnam częściej robić sobie wakacje.

– Powinnaś, szczególnie jeśli miałabyś spędzać czas ze mną, półnaga… – przesunął dłonią po jej udzie – … wilgotna – szepnął zmysłowo.

– Zevranie Arainai, czy ty próbujesz mnie kusić?

– A dało by to coś? Jesteś ostatnio bardzo odporna na pokusy, mi amora, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie wyszedłem z wprawy.

Pochylił się nad nią, obsypując jej ramiona delikatnymi pocałunkami.

– No nie wiem, może powinieneś zacząć od poezji?

– O ile pamiętam, ostatnim razem, gdy tego próbowałem, roześmiałaś mi się w twarz.

– Och taaak, „ paznokci pieśń na plecach moich, pieśń którą…

– … śpiewasz w moim łożu – dokończyli razem i parsknęli śmiechem.

– To był trudny czas, ale wszystko wydawało się o wiele łatwiejsze – powiedziała po chwili poważniejszym tonem. Zevran dosłyszał cień melancholii w jej głosie.

– Ciągle taki może być – chciał ją przekonać.

Nic nie odparła, wpatrując się w ogień płonący przed nimi, zagubiona w swoich myślach

_Przebudziła się z niejasnym przeczuciem, że jest obserwowana. Nie poruszyła się jednak, jej dłoń niedostrzegalnie przesunęła się pod poduszkę, gdzie leżał podręczny sztylet. Powieka jej nawet nie drgnęła, gdy poczuła ruch powietrza obok ucha. Jej lewa dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu chwytając napastnika, prawa przytknęła ostrze tam, gdzie spodziewała się natrafić szyję._

– _Ach, mi querida, ostrożnie z tą zabawką, jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę – usłyszała znajomy głos z charakterystycznym akcentem. Uniosła się z posłania odkładając sztylet._

– _Zev, na płonące gacie Andrasty, co wyrabiasz w moim namiocie w środku nocy?_

– _W zasadzie, już świta – rzucił lekko, pragnąc uwolnić się z jej uścisku._

_Erendis spojrzała przez odsuniętą klapę wejścia namiotu, na zewnątrz panowała szarość wskazująca, że jest parę chwil przed świtem. Cienie w jej namiocie rozpraszały się i wyraźnie dostrzegała skrytobójcę klęczącego obok._

– _Nie w tym rzecz, pytam co tu… – jej oczy powędrowały do jego dłoni. Elf w palcach trzymał mały, biały kwiatek. Stokrotkę, jej stokrotek._

_Ostatnie dni były dla niej ciężkie. Sposób, w jaki zakończył się jej związek z Alistairem… Starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale ktoś jednak zauważył, że do końca nie jest jej dobrze. Odkąd ruszyli w poszukiwaniu dalijskich klanów, co rano na swojej poduszce znajdowała stokrotkę. Uroczy gest. Najpierw myślała, że to były kochanek próbuje ją jakoś pocieszyć. Alistair dał jej różę, ale teraz starał się trzymać się od niej jak najdalej. Poza tym poruszał się jak niedźwiedź, usłyszałaby go z dwudziestu stóp. Następnym trafieniem była Leliana. Erendis dała jej kiedyś kwiat, Łaskę Andrasty. Rudzielec niemal się popłakał, poza tym tylko Lel była na tyle zwinna, by wkraść się do namiotu i nie obudzić jej. Była też na tyle wrażliwa, by wiedzieć, że Erendis nie do końca radziła sobie z utratą kochanka._

– _Chciałeś zwinąć mój kwia… – i nagle olśnienie spłynęło na nią sprawiając, że słowa umarły na jej ustach. _

– _To ty? – Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Cóż za niesamowicie nieprawdopodobne, nierealne… – To ty mi je przynosisz?_

_Zev spojrzał na kwiat obracając go delikatnie w palcach. Nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale na jego twarzy malowało się zmieszanie i coś jeszcze, obawa albo niepewność…_

– _Pomyślałem, że cię jakoś rozweselę – zaczął niepewnie podając jej kwiat. Erendis przyjęła go i pogładziła opuszkami palców delikatne płatki._

– _Jesteś taka smutna ostatnimi czasy, ten ciągły grymas na tak ślicznej twarzyczce…_

_Erendis przewróciła oczami. Zev uraczył ją oszałamiającym uśmiechem._

– _Więc? Jak radzisz sobie z poezją, hm?_

_Spojrzała na niego uważnie zastanawiając się, co ta złotowłosa bestia knuje. Jeśli myślał, że wśliźnie się do jej posłania za pomocą pięknych słówek…_

– _Potrafię rozpoznać dobry wiersz, gdy go usłyszę._

– _Ha, ten taki nie będzie…_

_Nim jeszcze skończył mówić, zaśmiewała się do rozpuku. Zev uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Wiersz rzeczywiście był kiepski, ale spełnił zadanie. Pierwszy raz od tygodni słyszał jej śmiech, jej oczy lśniły w półmroku jak dwa szafiry. Z twarzy zniknęła przylepiona maska obojętności._

– _Chyba nie miałeś zamiaru uwieść mnie swoją poezją? – zapytała wreszcie, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu._

– _Hmm… a to by coś dało?_

_Strażniczka spojrzała na niego uważnie, widział, że jej wzrok przesuwa się od jego oczu do ust. Zagryzła wargę, a potem odwróciła twarz, patrząc przez otwór w namiocie na powoli wstający dzień._

– _Zev, nie sądzę…_

– _Nie trzeba – uciszył ją, biorąc ją za rękę. – Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać, jestem pewien, że jeśli dacie sobie trochę czasu, wszystko się ułoży. – W myślach zdążył się trzykroć przekląć. Nie chciał, żeby wracała do tego durnego ekstemplariusza, wolałby sam ją pocieszyć. Niespodziewana nuta uczciwości gdzieś wewnątrz niego, a może sympatii, sprawiła, że chciał, by po prostu była szczęśliwa. Miękniesz Zev – upomniał się w myślach._

– _Gdybyś tylko skinęła palcem, wróciłby do ciebie w podskokach, niezależnie od tego, co mu powie…_

– _To on mnie zostawił… – wypowiedziane cichym głosem słowa przerwały mu monolog. Zev otworzył usta, zamknął je, zmarszczył brwi. Wszyscy zakładali, że to ona z jakiegoś powodu odstawiła głupka na boczny tor. Zev podejrzewał nawet, że to przez wykład, jaki udzieliła im Wynne, o obowiązkach i tak dalej… Elf odczuwał przez długi czas chęć skręcenia wyschniętego karku starej jędzy. _

_Wszyscy się mylili. Skrytobójca przyjrzał się Strażniczce. W jej jednej ręce nadal spoczywała stokrotka, druga zaciskała się na kocu. Włosy opadły jej na twarz zasłaniając oczy, ale widział jej usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię._

– _Cóż, zawsze mówiłem, że to skończony głupiec – wymruczał._

_Erendis uśmiechnęła się słabo, milcząca, pochylona nad drobnym kwiatkiem. _

– _Pójdę lepiej rozpalić ogień… zanim ktoś nas zobaczy w twoim namiocie i oskarży o jakieś perwersje. _

_Teraz uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Elf pogratulował sobie w myślach. Wysunął się po cichu z namiotu, zatrzymał jednak, gdy usłyszał swoje imię._

– _Zev?_

– _Tak, querida?_

– _Dziękuję za kwiaty…_

Zevran czuł, jak zmienia się nastrój. Nie podobało mu się to. Cały dzisiejszy dzień Erendis była radosna i beztroska, nie chciał, by na koniec znów pochłonęły ją zmartwienia i obawy.

– Deszcz chyba ustaje – przerwał ciszę. Wstał pociągając ją za sobą. – Powinniśmy wracać.

Przytaknęła mu. W ciszy zarzucili na siebie nadal wilgotne ubrania i wychynęli z jaskini.

~o~

Jowan starał się pokonać nawyk zerkania za siebie, gdy poruszał się w pełnym świetle dnia środkiem zatłoczonej ulicy Amarantu. Trzy lata ukrywania nauczyły go, że trzeba być ostrożnym, niezauważalnym. Z obawy przed utratą wolności, za którą tak słono zapłacił, pozostawał gównie w ukryciu. Omijał ludzi, jeśli musiał opuszczać swoją kryjówkę, robił to o zmierzchu. Zakapturzona, zgarbiona postać, przemykająca się bocznymi uliczkami, w cieniu kamienic. To miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, mówił sobie z goryczą. Nie tak wyglądała wolność, gdy śnił o niej w kamiennych murach wieży.

– _Co zrobicie, gdy już uda wam się wydostać? – Elfka zawinęła niepokorny lok za ucho, spoglądając przez witrażowe okno, na widoczny w oddali pasek zieleni wyłaniający się spośród szarości jeziora Kalenhad. _

– _Nie wiem – zamyślił się przez moment. – Pewnie udamy się do jakiejś małej wioski, gdzieś na krańcu Fereldenu, gdzie nikt nie szuka apostatów, mógłbym tam… no nie wiem… może leczyć? – Tara spojrzała na przyjaciela i parsknęła śmiechem. Mag jedynie przewrócił oczami. Fakt, nie należał do najlepszych uzdrowicieli, znał podstawy, ale przecież to i tak było lepsze niż tradycyjna medycyna. Nawet słabe zaklęcie działa lepiej niż zioła i bandaże._

– _Chciałbym pomagać ludziom – wyznał po chwili. Teraz przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło._

– _Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzicie – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. _

_Jowan dosłyszał smutek w jej głosie. Jej zielone oczy lśniły w smugach słońca wpadających do wnętrza biblioteki przez okno._

– _Możesz… możesz uciec z nami…_

_Elfka pokiwała smutno głową._

– _Wiesz, że gdybym naprawdę chciała, zwiałabym razem z Andersem – powiedziała przyciszonym głosem. – Poza tym moje filakterium jest już w Denerim, gdybym poszła z wami… złapaliby nas wszystkich…_

_Jowan zacisnął jedynie usta. Powinien powiedzieć jej wcześniej, powinien zaplanować tę ucieczkę zanim wezmą ją na Katorgę, ale wtedy nie mieliby dostępu do różdżki ognia, która grała kluczową rolę w ich planie ucieczki. Mężczyzna czuł się rozdarty. Wolność i miłość dla niego, dla niej zimne mury i zaduch wieży._

– _Hej? Co to za mina? _

_Surana podeszła do niego i wsunęła mu się w ramiona. Starym zwyczajem objął jej kruchą postać i przytulił. Była jego jedyną przyjaciółką przez te wszystkie lata, była czymś znacznie więcej, a teraz musiał ją zostawić za sobą. Westchnął ciężko, opierając podbródek na jej głowie._

– _Obiecaj mi… że zrobisz tyle dobrego, ile się da – powiedziała mu do ucha. – Żeby wiedzieli, że magia nie jest… zła… _

Gdyby jego przyjaciółka widziała go teraz… Wszystko potoczyło się nie tak, jak chciał. Zaczęło się fatalnie, owszem, uzyskał wolność, ale stracił dwie kobiety, które były dla niego najważniejsze. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Dał się wmieszać w politykę, przeżył piekło zamknięty w lochach zamku nawiedzonego przez chodzące trupy. A potem, gdy był już pogodzony z losem i oczekiwał tylko śmierci, pamięć Tary nie pozwoliła mu, tak po prostu, poddać się bez walki.

Miał trzy długie lata, by dotrzymać obietnicy. Zamiast pomagać, skrył się w Głuszy, unikał ludzi, bał się na każdym kroku… Co to było za życie? Teraz, idąc krok w krok za Szarą Strażniczką, czuł się sobą rozczarowany.

To dziwne. Kobieta, która stanęła w jego obronie, ratując go z łap templariuszy w rezydencji Denmara również miała na imię Tara. Czy to może jakiś znak opaczności?

Niemal skurczył się w sobie, gdy na ich drodze stanęło trzech templariuszy. Oczy wewnątrz hełmów wpatrzone w niego. Wziął uspakajający oddech i nie zwracając na nich uwagi, przyśpieszył kroku zrównując się ze Strażniczką.

Tara, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie obawiała się opancerzonych zbrojnych. Wyzywająco uśmiechnęła się do nich, gdy mijali schody prowadzące do świątyni.

– To chyba niezbyt mądre ich prowokować – wymruczał.

Tara prychnęła pogardliwie.

– Większość z nich to banda siumajtków. Zlejesz ich, a polecą na skargę do Wielebnej Matki.

~o~

Jak się okazało, deszcz przestał padać tylko na moment, po to, by jeszcze raz skąpać wszystko w potokach lodowatej wody. Złapał ich, gdy wspinali się w górę klifu i zamoczył wszystko to, co zdołało trochę przeschnąć. Nim wpadli w boczny korytarz zamku, byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki, tak jakby kąpali się w ubraniach. Za nimi pozostały mokre ślady.

Parskając i prychając wsunęli się po cichu do komnaty Erendis. Szczęściem służba roznieciła ogień w kominku.

Oboje stanęli blisko płomienia starając się ogrzać.

Zev przystanął przy niej, przygarnął ją do siebie składając mokry pocałunek na czole.

– Powinnaś zdjąć te mokre łaszki.

– Acha – uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Pójdę lepiej do siebie – wymruczał, całując czubek jej nosa.

Erendis zatopiła spojrzenie w ciemnym bursztynie jego oczu. Widział, że nad czymś się zastanawia. Jej dłonie powędrowały do opalonych ramion nie pozwalając mu odsunąć się.

– Zostać – szepnęła, przekręcając lekko głowę, tak, by mogła go pocałować.

Jej usta, miękkie i ciepłe, roznieciły w nim falę namiętności i dopiero wtedy pojął, co mu proponuje. W przypływie radości chwycił ją na ręce. Ciepło jej ciała, tak wyraźne poprzez cienką, wilgotną koszulę, zaostrzyło tylko jego apetyt.

Nie opierał się, gdy pociągnęła go w stronę swojego łoża. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, ponętne ruchy jej bioder hipnotyzowały go. Erendis zatrzymała się przy krawędzi posłania spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.

Czyżby pytała go o zgodę, potrzebowała deklaracji? Na Stwórcę, całe jego ciało, cała dusza krzyczała, że jej pragnie. Patrząc, jak kobieta zagryza wargę, sięgnął do jej koszuli, uniósł ją powyżej piersi i zsunął przez głowę. Trudniej było oswobodzić ją z mokrych legginsów, które perfekcyjnie przylegały do sprężystego ciała. Na koniec jednak stała przed nim jedynie w bieliźnie. Niecierpliwe dłonie poczęły badać poznaczone bliznami ciało, gładzić i muskać nagą skórę, czcić ją dotykiem. Kobieta przymknęła powieki, palce znalazły haftki jego koszuli.

Za oknem burza przeszła w ulewę. Ruchy Zevrana były płynne, perfekcyjnie zlewały się z rytmem kropli deszczu bębniących o parapet. Granica między przyjemnością a bólem była niemal niedostrzegalna i Erendis zatraciła się cała w ruchu, dotyku, odczuciu.

Wibrujące gorąco rozpalało ciała od wewnątrz, potrzeba zawładnęła nimi bezgranicznie. I mimo to nie stracili kontaktu wzrokowego. Patrzyli na siebie dostrzegając nie tylko żądzę, chęć posiadania, czystą rozkosz, ale przebłysk czegoś większego, ważniejszego. Poczucie przynależności, całkowitego oddania, niezachwiana pewność rosnąca z każdym ruchem, przybliżająca ich do spełnienia.

Gdy tarcie stało się nieznośne, rozdrgane mięśnie drżały spazmem ostatecznej satysfakcji, z ust Zevrana popłynął potok antivańskich słów, każde kolejne upewniając Erendis, jak bardzo jej łaknął, potrzebował. W agonii krańcowej rozkoszy przywarła do niego pragnąc zespolić się z nim na wieczność, szepcząc ochrypłym głosem jego imię.

I gdy leżeli splątani ze sobą, dysząc ciężko, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Czuła się tak, jakby w końcu wróciła do domu z bardzo dalekiej podróży.


	25. Druga natura

~o~

Feliks siedział w bocznej sali jednej z licznych tawern ulokowanych wokoło garnizonu Denerim. Ukryty w cieniu kamiennego filara, sączył powoli swoje piwo. Wydawało się, że drzemie nad kuflem, ale jego małe, bystre oczka obserwowały wszystko.

Zjazd zbierał się już wkrótce. Zostało mało czasu na przygotowania. Należało zebrać wszystkie możliwe informacje wcześniej. Poznać lokalizację i rozmieszczenie komnat pałacu, obejrzeć siedzibę Strażników. Zdołał nawet spenetrować rezydencje arla Eamona oraz kamienicę będącą siedzibą teyrna Wysokoża. Przygotowywał się systematycznie, wypytywał, węszył, badał. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej, mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś go zapamięta.

W umyśle mistrza decyzja zapadła. Zlecenie zostanie wykonane w najpóźniejszym możliwym terminie, gdy cel uwierzy, że zamachowcy zrezygnowali.

Feliks znalazł odpowiedni budynek. Niewielki dom przylegający do pałacowych murów. Wąskie przejście dla służących i zarośnięta część ogrodu miały kluczowe znaczenie w planie, jaki powoli zaczynał dojrzewać w umyśle zabójcy.

Lupus został oddelegowany do przygotowania dywersji. Przynajmniej w tym względzie mistrz mógł mu zaufać. Oczywiście będzie potrzebne ciało i tu Lupus będzie mógł służyć za pomoc. Gdyby poszukujący zaginionej znaleźliby zwęglone szczątki, mogłoby to dać mistrzowi odpowiednią ilość czasu do przeprowadzenia ostatniego etapu zadania.

Ostatnią kwestią pozostawała sprawa trucizny. Feliks zaczerpnął języka. Wiedział już, że Strażnicy byli w dużej mierze uodpornieni na większość trucizn. Poza tym cel podróżował w towarzystwie ludzi znających się na truciznach i odtrutkach. Po trzecie, specyfik miał obniżyć wartość bojową celu, obniżyć jej czujność, zmniejszyć refleks, lekko przytępić zmysły, tak, aby można było bez ryzyka wykrycia zapanować nad porwaną i przetransportować ją do miejsca egzekucji.

Mistrz zastanawiał się nad różnymi opcjami. Najpewniejszym sposobem była mieszanka ziołowa, łatwo dostępna, trudno wykrywalna. Odpowiednio dobrane składniki można by umieścić w kolejno podawanych potrawach serwowanych wszystkim gościom, należało jedynie przypilnować, by cel otrzymał ostatni ze składników w odosobnieniu.

~o~

Obudził się w tej szczególnej godzinie przed świtem, gdy wszystko zastyga w oczekiwaniu na wschód nowego dnia. Na zewnątrz panowała cisza, mgła okrywała wszystko białą płachtą. Przez okno sączyło się do komnaty blade światło, wydobywając z cienia przedmioty stojące w pokoju. Mahoniową szafę z fantazyjnymi rzeźbieniami, skrzynię okutą mosiądzem, na której leżał jego napierśnik, filigranowe kolumienki łóżka, w którym spędził noc.

Kobieta leżąca obok niego zamruczała przez sen i przywarła do jego boku, przerzucając rękę przez jego tors. Uśmiechnął się do siebie spoglądając na ciemne fale spływające w dół jej pleców. Palcem przesunął po delikatnej krzywiźnie jej policzka, potem po wąskiej bliźnie przecinającą jej lewą brew. Pamiętał dzień, w którym otrzymała tę bliznę, był to dzień, gdy pierwszy raz ją pocałował i pierwszy raz dostał od niej w twarz… Tsk, tsk, już wtedy powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że wpadł po same uszy, ale on wolał nie dowierzać własnym zmysłom, udawać, że to kolejna zdobycz do kolekcji.

_Kultystów było cholerne ciężko zabić „na śmierć". Parszywe skurczybyki wymachiwały mieczami nawet z dziurami w brzuchu wielkości arbuza. Jeden z nich, bez nogi i z szerokim rozcięciem w szyi, chwycił go za nogi pragnąc unieruchomić elfa i pomóc nacierającym współbraciom. Nic z tego. Zev uchylił się przed ciosem z prawej, wbił więżącemu go napastnikowi sztylet w pachwinę. Kultysta rozluźnił uścisk. Skrytobójca uskoczył w bok i topór, który miał go rozrąbać na pół, ze zgrzytem utkwił w nieszczęśniku, który przed chwilą go unieruchamiał. Zev obrócił się zwinnie, od tyłu zaszedł draba z toporem i nim ten zdążył się odwrócić, przyłożył oba sztylety do jego szyi, tnąc na raz z dwóch stron. Upewnił się przy tym, by głowa kultysty odseparowana została od ciał. No bez łba chyba nie wstanie – pomyślał._

_Elf obejrzał się za kolejnym celem, ale nie znalazł żadnego wartego uwagi. Alistair i Sten dobijali swoich przeciwników. Erendis…?! Spojrzał w odległy koniec sali, szukając sylwetki swojej Strażniczki._

_Wojowniczka potykała się z przywódcą, odbiła tarczą wielki topór wielebnego ojca. Zev, przeskakując ponad martwymi ciałami, chciał dostać się do niej jak najszybciej. Kolgrim był najsilniejszym oponentem i niewątpliwie najbardziej doświadczonym. Nagły ból w udzie sprawił, że elf spojrzał w ziemię. Wojownik, z na wpół odrąbanym ramieniem, zaciął go podręcznym nożem. Cholerni kultyści. Zev upewnił się, że jego sztylet dosięgnął serca i ruszył dalej sycząc z bólu. _

_Erendis tymczasem odbiła kolejny cios topora. Gdy Kolgrim starał się odsunąć, zdecydowała się go staranować tarczą. Podłoga była śliska od krwi, straciła równowagę i przechyliła się do przodu. W ostatniej chwili wbiła miecz w zwłoki leżące przed nią, ratując się od upadku. Zev krzyknął ostrzegawczo. Kultysta zawarczał dziko widząc w potknięciu przeciwnika swoją szansę. Zamachnął się, tym razem z ukosa. Topór szerokim łukiem od dołu trafił Erendis w twarz, zrywając z jej głowy hełm. Zevran zacisnął zęby. To tyle jeśli chodzi o Strażniczkę – pomyślał. Niezrozumiały metafizyczny ból oślepił go na moment. Bez niej jego życie nie było warte funta kłaków. Teraz Kruki go dopadną._

_Cousland znieruchomiała. Spodziewał się, że za chwilę padnie bezwładnie na podłogę. Echo krzyku Alistaira rozeszło się po pieczarze. Kolgrim uniósł swój topór nad głową, zamierzając rozrąbać ją na pół. Nim jednak zdołał go opuścić, Erendis wyrzuciła się do przodu, całym impetem ciała powalając kultystę na ziemię. Potem w powietrzu zabłysł jej miecz i Kolgrim skończył z ostrzem wbitym w prawe oko. Nawet gdyby jeszcze żył, nie mógłby się poruszyć, klinga przebiła jego czaszkę i ugrzęzła w skale tak głęboko, że Erendis musiała poprosić, by Sten ją wyciągnął. _

_Alistair pobiegł po Wynne, która została wraz z resztą w głównej świątyni. Sten metodycznie oczyszczał swój miecz, potem oświadczył, że idzie nasłuchiwać, czy z przeciwległego korytarza nie zbliża się żadne niebezpieczeństwo._

_Zev siedział na ziemi, z nogą mocno obwiązaną ponad kolanem, tak, by zatamować krwawienie. Erendis leżała obok, opierając głowę na jego prawym udzie. Antivańczyk z niesłychaną delikatnością ocierał krew zaschłą na jej twarzy. Kobieta oddychała płytko, ale równomiernie. Uderzenie było potężne i miała szczęście, że cofnęła głowę w ostatniej chwili. Teraz miała paskudną ranę biegnącą przez lewy policzek, powiekę i czoło. Cal głębiej i straciłaby oko. Dwa cale i nie byłoby czego zbierać. _

– _Mhmmm…– wydawała się nieco zamroczona, może od upływu krwi, a może przez ilość zażytego środka przeciwbólowego. Gdy Zev skończył wycierać zakrzepłą krew, podniosła rękę chcąc obmacać ranę, by przekonać się, jak duże są zniszczenia, ale elf uchwycił jej dłoń._

– _Będę wyglądać jak szpetna raszpla – mruknęła. Zev dosłyszał lekkie drżenie jej głosu. Być może Strażniczka nie zwracała przesadnej uwagi na wygląd, ale przecież żadna kobieta nie chciała chodzić z bliznami na twarzy._

– _Nie jest tak źle – zapewnił ją, pochylając się bliżej. – Wynne to naprawi i będziesz jak nowa. Jej zdrowe oko, to, które nie było zapuchnięte, skupiło się na nim._

– _Będę mieć paskudną bliznę – powiedziała niemal szeptem. Jej dolna warga zadrżała, jakby kobieta za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Uśmiechnął się do niej, dłonią przesuwając po zdrowym policzku._

– _Z blizną, czy bez, jesteś piękna – szepnął, nachylając się jeszcze niżej. Sam nie wiedział czemu nagle jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to jej usta, miękkie i zapraszające._

– _Ahmm… – wymruczała, jej ciepły oddech owiał go przynosząc ze sobą delikatny dreszcz emocji. Elf pochylił się jeszcze niżej, jego złote włosy opadły jak kurtyna na jej opuchniętą twarz. Wargami ledwie musnął jej usta, a żar rozlał się po jego ciele sprawiając, że pragnął jeszcze, pragnął więcej…_

_Dłoń, odziana w skórzaną rękawice nagle weszła w kontakt z jego policzkiem. Wyprostował się zaskoczony. Erendis patrzała na niego jednym, granatowym, wściekłym okiem. _

– _Jeśli już chcesz skorzystać z okazji, poczekaj aż całkiem zemdleję – warknęła. Zev uśmiechnął się przepraszająco._

– _Wolałbym poczekać z tym, aż dojdziesz do siebie._

– _Gdybyś wtedy spróbował kraść mi pocałunki, dostałbyś z pięści, nie z otwartej – rzuciła, zamykając oko._

– _Zemdlałaś już całkiem? – zapytał z filuternym błyskiem w oku._

_Na jej posiniaczonej twarzy wykwitł słaby uśmiech._

– _Nie, i dobrze ci radzę, odczep się. Nie zamierzam zemdleć – oświadczyła dobitnie i… zemdlała. Zev jedynie parsknął, ale nie skorzystał z okazji. W przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi jego profesji nie narzucał się kobietom, które go nie chciały, ale potrafił sprawić, żeby go zapragnęły. Patrząc na zapuchniętą i posiniałą twarz Strażniczki pomyślał, że to bardzo wyjątkowa, niezwykła kobieta, nad którą warto się nieco bardziej natrudzić, przedłużyć rozkosz zdobywania. Zevran stwierdził z niemałym zaskoczeniem, że w tym wypadku woli zaczekać do momentu, kiedy Erendis sama zaofiaruje mu swoje usta i wdzięki... Ha, musiał na to czekać baaardzo długo, jak na jego standardy. Musiał się też bardzo natrudzić, a im bardziej się starał, tym bardziej grzązł w zawiłym natłoku uczuć, aż wreszcie sam nie poznawał siebie… _

Drugi raz przebudził się z powodu kroków, których echo dochodziło z głębi korytarza. Na dworze było już całkiem widno. Jeśli dobrze oceniał kąt padania światła, musiało być dobrze po dziewiątym dzwonie. To było dziwne, przez lata przyzwyczaił się wstawać wcześnie, tuż przed świtem. Należał też do tej dziwnej klasy osobników, która po przebudzeniu nie była w stanie dłużej wyleżeć w łóżku. Przekręcił się na bok otulając sobą śpiącą Erendis. Strażniczka westchnęła cicho i zaplątała palce w długie pasma jego włosów. Tak, tym razem Zev nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wstawać z posłania i kroki dobiegające z korytarza nie mogły tego zmienić.

Ktoś zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do komnaty Erendis. Delikatne pukanie, jedno i drugie. Elf rozejrzał się za swoimi ubraniami. Lepiej byłoby nie dawać przyczyn do plotkowania służącym. Miał już zamiar wysunąć się z łóżka, ale dłoń kochanki przesunęła się po jego ramieniu, aż spoczęła nie jego palcach, chwytając go mocniej. Zev spojrzał na nią, potem na drzwi.

– Erendis, ty śpiochu – dobiegł go głos Fergusa. Rzeczony śpioch zamruczał coś przez sen, przekręcił się plecami do drzwi, wtulając twarz w zgięcie szyi Zevrana.

Elf przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien jednak czmychnąć ukradkiem z jej sypialni. Dziwne, ale w tej chwili jeszcze bardziej nie chciał uciekać, zostawiać ją samą. Miał wielką ochotę otworzyć drzwi nago teyrnowi i oświadczyć mu, że Erendis jest bardzo zmęczona i potrzebuje snu. Oczywiście to byłaby przesada, skończyłby zapewne w lochu i narobił kłopotu kochance.

– Erendis – klamka poruszyła się z lekka i nie było już czasu na czmychnięcie.

Zev oparł głowę na poduszkach, zagarniając kobietę jeszcze bliżej siebie. Cóż jeśli Fergus był tak niecierpliwy, niech zobaczy. Zevran nie zamierzał ukrywać dłużej swoich uczuć, ani tego, że jest z Erendis. Jeśli rozpęta się piekło, trudno, stawi temu czoła.

Fergus wsunął się do środka na paluszkach, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem mając zapewne na myśli jakiś paskudny psikus. Zev obserwował go zza ledwie uchylonych powiek.

Teyrn podszedł bliżej i… zamarł w pół kroku. Widok siostry w ramionach skrytobójcy był dla niego najwyraźniej zaskoczeniem. Można to było poznać po lekko głupawym wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny. Potem przyszedł czas na gniew, który odmalował się w jego oczach. Przez moment stał patrząc na uśpioną parę, z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię i nachmurzonym czołem. Po chwili odwrócił się na pięcie i cichaczem opuścił pokój.

Nie było tak źle – pomyślał elf, ale był pewien, że Erendis będzie musiała się uporać ze swoim bratem i to jeszcze dzisiejszego przedpołudnia. Nie to, żeby nie była zdolna postawić na swoim, Zevranowi jednak przyszło na myśl, że może chciała mu przekazać tę nowinę inaczej. On podjął tę decyzję za nią, bez pytania.

Gdy pół godziny później przebudziła się patrząc na niego tymi swoimi przepastnymi, granatowymi oczami, od razu dostrzegła niepokój malujący się na jego twarzy. Nie całkiem jeszcze przytomna podciągnęła się siadając. Wzięła jego dłoń w swoją, patrząc uważnie w jego twarz.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała niemal szeptem. W jej głowie tysiąc i jeden powodów, dlaczego po tak upojnej nocy jej skrytobójca wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego.

– Erendis, ja…

Jej dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na jego palcach.

– Nie było tak, jak oczekiwałeś – stwierdziła i nim odwróciła twarz, dojrzał smutek w jej oczach.

– Och, Amora – złapał ją za ramiona zmuszając, by rozciągnęła się przed nim na pościeli. – Co ci znów przyszło do tej twojej ślicznej główki?

– Jeśli… jeśli… – Nie miała jednak okazji dokończyć zdania. Jego usta spadły na nią miękkie i gorące sprawiając, że jej ciało zapłonęło pragnieniem. Gdy w końcu odsunął się od niej, jej usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– Więc o co chodzi? – wymruczała, przesuwając dłońmi po jego wytatuowanym ramieniu.

– Zrobiłem chyba coś, czego nie powinienem… Nie, nie rób takiej miny, nie chodzi mi o wczorajszy wieczór – zapewnił, pochylając ją i całując w ramię. – Z rana przyszedł twój brat.

– Och! – Brwi Erendis uniosły się w zdziwieniu.

– Mogłem wymknąć się przez okno, ale… nie chciałem.

Erendis obróciła się na plecy spoglądając na sufit. Z jej twarzy nie był w stanie nic wyczytać.

– I dlaczego nie chciałeś? – zapytała, bez cienia gniewu, czy irytacji.

– Ja… – zastanowił się przez chwilę, starając się ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. – Ja nie chcę ukrywać tego, co jest między nami, jak jakiś wstydliwy sekret. – Patrzał na jej twarz, ale ciągle nie mógł stwierdzić, jak zareaguje. – Chcę to wykrzyczeć całemu światu, to… jest zbyt niezwykłe… piękne, żeby to ukrywać…

Powoli jej twarz rozjaśniła się, jej usta rozciągnęły w subtelnym uśmiechu.

– Nie jesteś zła?

Obróciła się do niego, dłoń uniosła do jego twarzy, palcem przesuwając po jego ustach.

– Nie – szepnęła miękko. – Bycie z tobą… to nie jest… przelotna miłostka, nie traktuję tego, jak uszczerbku na mojej reputacji.

– Ludzie będą gadać – wymruczał, chwytając jej palec ustami.

– Niech gadają. – Drugą ręką chwyciła go za szyję przyciągając do siebie.

– Z Fergusem sobie poradzę – dodała po chwili, odrywając się od jego ust. – Reszta może iść do diabła.

~o~

Cały tydzień minął mu pod znakiem powściąganego gniewu i wciąż narastającej irytacji. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że stawał się nie do zniesienia. Burczał na służących, warczał na podkomendnych, unikał przyjaciół. Nawet zatroskana mina Sigrun sprawiała, że miał ochotę zdzielić ją czymś ciężkim w głowę. Odczuwał sadystyczną przyjemność wymyślając najforsowniejsze formy treningu dla swoich podkomendnych. Biedacy, biegali wokół twierdzy, w pełnym rynsztunku, w południe. Kazał im ćwiczyć bez wytchnienia. Gdy stawali się ślamazarni i nieostrożni, przydzielał im sprzątanie garnizonu czy stajni. Odczuwał satysfakcję wiedząc, że wszyscy wokół niego stają się tak samo sfrustrowani i rozdrażnieni.

W chwilach, gdy ponure myśli przytłaczały go, znajdował wytchnienie we wspinaniu się na jedną z baszt obronnych. Widok z jej szczytu zapierał dech w piersiach. Silne podmuchy wiatru z gór targały jego ciemne pasma włosów, siekły policzki lodowatymi podmuchami  
i przynosiły ukojenie, pozwalały oderwać się od nieprzyjemnych rozważań.

Nathaniel oparł się o blanki, oczami obejmując połać falującego terenu rozciągniętego przed nim. Lasy u podnóża gór przeistoczyły się z zielono–złotego kobierca w melanż czerwieni i brązu. Powietrze było ostre i pachniało dymem z palonych liści. Pola wokół Twierdzy powoli, acz systematycznie, pustoszały.

W krystalicznie czystym powietrzu, gdy pogoda była dobra tak jak dzisiaj, w oddali na północy dostrzegał odległy szary kształt, garnizon Amarantu, budynek usytuowany najwyżej w mieście. Droga ku miastu niknęła pomiędzy łagodnie opadającymi pagórkami. W oddali dostrzec można było kłąb kurzu unoszący się ponad cienką wstążką drogi.

Howe wytężył wzrok, ale z tej odległości mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że traktem porusza się konno niewielka grupa osób. Dopiero gdy podróżni przebyli spory kawał drogi i wyjechali na płaski wierzchołek jednego z pagórków, mógł stwierdzić, że jest ich czterech. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że rozpoznaje granatowe płaszcze Strażników. Potem orszak zjechał z pagórka kryjąc się w lesie porastającym dno wąwozu, którym biegła droga.

Strażnik szybkim krokiem schodził z wieży święcie przekonany, że to Erendis wracała wreszcie do Twierdzy. Fakt, że dostrzegł tylko czterech jeźdźców w granatowych płaszczach mile go zaskoczył. Oznaczało to, że gdzieś po drodze zostawili tego przeklętego elfa. Może jego prośby zostały wysłuchane i nareszcie wszystko wróci do normy.

Z niecierpliwością czekał przed głównym wejściem. Pół godziny oczekiwania, aż z wieży nad bramą odezwie się róg oznajmiający przybycie Strażników, wydawało się wiecznością. Jeszcze dłużej zeszło, zanim podróżni dotarli do bram miasta i dotarli na główny dziedziniec.

Nathaniel przez ten cały czas starał się uspokoić, czuł jednak, że nie bardzo mu to wychodzi. Niecierpliwił się, w jego głowie tysiąc i jeden pomysłów, dlaczego ten przeklęty elf nie podróżował z nimi. Jakkolwiek nie rozpatrywał nagłego zniknięcia Zevrana, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł ulgę, a dotychczasowy ponury nastrój, jaki go opanował, nagle prysł… Tylko po to, by powrócić do niego z jeszcze większą mocą, gdy w bramie pojawiły się cztery sylwetki Strażników.

Tylko że wśród przybyłych było tylko dwoje Strażników. Tara i… Gdy Howe zobaczył Williama zsiadającego z konia, jego dłonie same zacisnęły się na ostrzu sztyletu uwieszonego u jego pasa. Chłopak zsiadł z konia i podążał za Tarą z opuszczoną głową. Wyglądał jak pies wracający z podkulonym ogonem, po dokonaniu jakiegoś paskudnego psikusa. Obok podążała dwójka nieznanych mu ludzi. Całkiem ładna kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach, która wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma, oraz chuderlawy mężczyzna z mocno nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy. Nigdzie natomiast nie było widać Erendis i Howe zacisnął zęby nagle pojmując, że komendantka najprawdopodobniej ciągle pozostawała w Wysokożu lub gdzieś indziej wraz z tym antiwańskim sukinsy… Gniew na nowo rozpalił go od wewnątrz i Nate zaczął schodzić ze schodów, kiwając głową na gwardzistów stojących na straży przy wrotach, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby William próbował jakichś sztuczek.

Howe minął Tarę i nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, posłał Williama na bruk ciosem prosto w twarz. Chłopak upadł z głośnym jęknięciem, ale nie chwycił za swoją broń, na co Nathaniel musiał przyznać, liczył. Zalewając się krwią z rozbitego nosa spojrzał na swojego dowódcę z dziwną rezygnacją w oczach. Mimo ciemnych kosmyków włosów okrywających jego twarz i krwi, Nate dostrzegł paskudną szramę na jego twarzy, ledwie zaleczoną i ciągle jeszcze wściekle czerwoną.

– Co ty do diabła wyprawiasz? – Tara złapała Howe'a za ramię, ale szybko wyrwał się jej, wskazując na leżącego na ziemi Strażnika.

– Do lochu z nim – warknął.

– Zwariowałeś, on jest ranny…

– Zamknij się albo wylądujesz w celi obok.

Tara potrząsnęła jedynie czupryną i mrucząc pod nosem obelgi zabrała swojego konia do stajni.

– A ty? – Howe zapytał stojącą obok kobietę, która patrzała smętnie za Williamem prowadzonym przez żołnierzy.

– Jestem jego siostrą – oświadczyła prostując się i patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. On może jej nie poznał, ale jego twarzy nie dało się zapomnieć i chociaż widywała go w Pawiej Przystani zaledwie parę razy, i to przed paru laty, od razu poznała syna poprzedniego arla.

– Jeśli chcesz tu zostać, znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie, nie potrzebujemy darmozjadów – odburknął, podchodząc do ostatniego z przybyłych.

– Jestem nowym rekrutem – oświadczył nieznajomy, nim Nate zdążył sformułować pytanie.

– Komendantka zrekrutowała cię w Amarancie?

Mężczyzna przytaknął niewyraźnie. Howe zmierzył go podejrzliwie wzrokiem, rekrut opuścił głowę przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Nie wyglądasz na przydatny nabytek. – Nate nie dostrzegał broni w ekwipunku przybyłego. Mężczyzna wydawał się być zastraszony i nieporadny.

– Jestem… magiem.

A, to wszystko wyjaśniło. Zawsze go zadziwiało, że w tak miernych, słabowitych formach, jakie przedstawiali sobą niektórzy magowie, mieściła się taka siła destrukcji.

– Chodź za mną.

Jowan ledwo mógł nadążyć za posępnym Strażnikiem. Szybko przemierzyli dziedziniec i weszli przez łukowe wejście do ciemnego wnętrza.

– Tam są schody wiodące do kwater gwardzistów – wskazał mu wąską klatkę schodową. – Znajdziesz kwatermistrza i powiesz mu, żeby przydzielił ci miejsce do spania i ekwipunek. Jutro z rana zaczynają się treningi. Zobaczymy, co z ciebie za gagatek.

Przeszli szeroki korytarz i wsunęli się do szerokiej sali, po której bokach stały szerokie ławy i stoły. U samego końca w smugach światła mag dostrzegł podest, na którym stał kamienny tron na tle granatowej makaty z haftowanym srebrnym gryfem.

– To jest sala główna, tam dalej jest kuchnia, ten korytarz prowadzi do łaźni, a tu jest wyjście na boczny dziedziniec.

Z ostatnich drzwi na prawo wysunął się rudowłosy krasnolud, którego Jowan miał już przyjemność spotkać podczas Plagi. Za nim podążała bardzo ładna kobieta ubrana w szaty maga, ale z pewnością nie należąca do fereldeńskiego Kręgu Magów. Gdyby widział ją gdzieś w Wieży, z pewnością zapamiętałby tak interesującą twarz.

– Słyszałem, że komendantka wróciła – zagrzmiał rudzielec, podchodząc bliżej.

– Źle słyszałeś – warknął Howe. Jowan zastanawiał się, czemu jest taki poirytowany. Chociaż nie powinien się dziwić, obecność apostaty zazwyczaj irytowała normalnych ludzi.

– A to kto? – krasnolud uniósł rudą brew mierząc czarodzieja wzrokiem. – Gdzieś już widziałem tę mordę.

– Oghren, zachowuj się, inaczej ten miły mag zamieni cię w paskudną ropuchę – odezwała się ciemnowłosa piękność stojąca za nim. Jej taksujący wzrok spoczywał na kosturze uwieszonym za jego plecami.

– Hah… trzeba czegoś więcej niż zwykłe hokus pokus, żeby mi zaszkodzić…

Kobieta jedynie przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się ciepło do nieco zbitego z tropu maga. Jowan nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który, dobrze to czuł, musiał pojawić się na jego z lekka zarośniętych policzkach.

– Erendis wróciła? – dobiegł ich głos gdzieś z wysoka. Szerokimi schodami wiodącymi, jak ocenił Jowan, ku wyższym piętrom zamku, przemieszczała się barczysta krasnoludka odziana w ciężką płytową zbroję. Za nią, również w pełnym rynsztunku, śpieszył rycerz. Gdy promienie słoneczne padające do wewnątrz przez wysokie i wąskie wykuszowe okna padły na twarz rycerza, Jowan znieruchomiał. Nagle zimny dreszcz przebiegł go od czubków włosów po koniuszki palców u stóp.

– Nie, na tyłek Andrasty, nie wróciła! – zagrzmiał Howe wyraźnie sfrustrowany, kierując się ku schodom. Krasnoludka była już na dole. Jej towarzysz wyminął ją. Jego twarz tak samo blada jak oblicze Jowana.

– Ty! – syknął do niego podchodząc w kilku krokach…

– Ty…

Wszystko utonęło w jasnej powodzi światła. Mag poczuł, jak podmuch podrywa go z ziemi i z impetem uderza o posadzkę. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne uczucie, szczególnie, że nie dalej niż kilka dni wcześniej oberwał od innego templariusza. Wyssanie energii, jakie posłał w niego Roger było potężniejsze, wzmocnione gniewem ekstemplariusza. Pozbawiło maga całej many i pozostawiło rozciągniętego na posadzce, niezdolnego nawet do wydania głośnego jęku.

Bethany powoli podciągnęła się na klęczki. W jej głowie szumiało. Uderzenie nie było skierowane w jej kierunku, a jednak wyssała z niej nieprzeciętną porcję many. Nawet Nathaniel zdawał się chwiać na nogach,. Jedynie Sigrun i Oghren zdawali się być niewzruszeni mrugając w zdziwieniu oczami.

Irytacja znów wzięła w niej górę. Czy ten przeklęty ekstemplariusz nie przestanie znęcać się nad Stwórcy ducha winnymi magami? Uniosła głowę chcąc wykrzyczeć, co o nim myśli, ale scena przed nią zmroziła ją do szpiku kości.

Roger pochylał się nad czarodziejem z obnażonym mieczem w dłoni. Jego ostrze spoczywało cal ponad klatką piersiową nieszczęśnika. Mag patrzył szeroko rozwartymi z przerażenia oczami na rycerza. Jego usta otwarły się jakby do prośby… i wtedy to poczuła.

Najpierw delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny zapach krwi. Coś w aurze otoczenia zmieniło się. Dostrzegła ledwie dostrzegalny czerwony płomień, rubinowa mgiełka unosząca się centymetr nad posadzką skondensowała się wokół leżącego na wznak mężczyzny. Znała to i robiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl.

– Nie chciałem tego – usłyszała zduszony szept maga.

– Nie zasługujesz, by żyć…

Potężny wybuch energii kinetycznej odepchnął Rogera w kąt komnaty, ale ekstemplariusz szybko wygramolił się spomiędzy połamanych szczątków stołu i ruszył do natarcia. Mag również był już na nogach.

– Beth? – usłyszała obok ciche syknięcie Sigrun. Magini skinęła krasnoludce i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie. Pod stopami maga rozbłysnął glif unieruchamiający, paraliżując go w trakcie rzucania kolejnego czaru.

Howe stanął na drodze rozjuszonego Rogera.

– Uspokój się – warknął groźnie.

– Nie masz zielonego pojęcia… – Strażnik dał krok do przodu i ciężka tarcza Sigrun grzmotnęła go w głowę, posyłając nieprzytomnego na posadzkę.

– Co za bajzel – podsumował Oghren wyciągając zza pasa swoją flaszkę, upił duży łyk i podał Sigrun.

– Zawleczcie ich do lochów, nie chcę na nich patrzeć – warknął Nathaniel przeczesując dłonią włosy.

– Chcesz ich trzymać pod kluczem? – Sigrun była nieco zaniepokojona.

– Niech Erendis robi sobie z nimi co chce, jak tylko raczy się pojawić.

– Świetnie, wsadzić do lochów ekstemplariusza i maga krwi. Na gnijące pośladki pomiocich matek, cudowny sposób, żeby wysadzić cały zamek w powietrze – oznajmił beztrosko rudzielec.

– Nie powinieneś pakować ich razem do lochów…

– Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie, Beth?

Hawke spojrzała groźnie na Howe'a, ale nic się nie odezwała. Ostatnimi czasy ich małomówny, „tymczasowy" dowódca był kłębkiem nerwów, gotowy do wybuchu w każdym momencie. Bethany postanowiła, że gdy to nastąpi, postara się być jak najdalej od niego.

– Jo, jeszcze trochę i w lochu zabraknie miejsca – skwitował Oghren, spoglądając za odchodzącym Howe'm. Sigrun jedynie pokręciła głową, troska wyraźnie wymalowana na jej twarzy.

~o~

Erendis stanęła przed drzwiami pokoju, który niegdyś był gabinetem jej ojca. Wzięła głęboki oddech powtarzając sobie, że wcale nie obawia się konfrontacji z bratem. Powinna porozmawiać z nim już dawno, ale Plaga zmieniła ich życie nieodwołalnie, tak, że nawet ich więź nie była już taka jak dawniej. Po śmierci pomiociej matki, kiedy Amarant podnosił się ze zgliszczy, pomioty wreszcie przestały atakować, a po Architekcie nie było śladu, komendanta postanowiła zmierzyć się w końcu z tragedią jej rodziny. Ten pierwszy po dwóch latach pobyt w Wysokożu nie należał do przyjemnych. Jej dom był inny, ponury, wypełniony ciągle świeżymi wspomnieniami przeżytego horroru. Mimo że mieli tylko siebie, ona i Fergus nie byli w stanie zachowywać się tak, jak dawniej. Eredis dostrzegała cień na jego twarzy, ale sama pochłonięta przez poczucie klęski, żal i zwątpienie, nie była w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

W końcu oboje poradzili sobie z dojmującym poczuciem straty, każde na swój sposób. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, szanując własne tajemnice. Fergus nie mógł więc wiedzieć, jak głęboką rysę na psychice siostry zostawiło nagłe zniknięcie mężczyzny, którego kochała. Jej brat wydawał się nieświadomy jej związku z Zevranem, może za sprawą tej durnej ballady, która krążyła po kraju. Tej opiewającej tragiczną miłość Szarych Strażników, rozdzielonych przez śmierć. Podziękowania należały się Lelianie.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała. Z zewnątrz doszedł ją pomruk zniecierpliwienia. Fergus był nie w humorze. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że będzie w stanie opanować gniew, jeśli jej brat zacznie całą tę gadkę o cnocie, honorze i obowiązku. Erendis nienawidziła podwójnych standardów spłeczeństwa, gdzie miłostki i romanse uchodziły na sucho mężczyznom. Ba, stawały się nawet powodem do dumy, tematem anegdot. Podczas gdy dla kobiety oznaczało to niesławę i hańbę.

– Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. – Fergus nie podniósł oczu znad księgi rachunkowej.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, gotowa bronić swojej niezależności. To, co robiła i z kim, było tylko i wyłącznie jej sprawą

– Usiądź.

Jego protekcjonalny, mentorski ton głosu drażnił ją. Teyrn zamknął księgę i spojrzał na nią spod ściągniętych brwi. Erendis przewróciła oczami.

– O co chodzi?

Oboje wiedzieli, czego będzie dotyczyć ta niekoniecznie przyjemna wymiana zdań, a raczej kogo. Fergus chciałby wierzyć, że będzie potrafił ją przekonać, ale patrząc na upór malujący się w jej oczach wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwo.

– Chodzi o Zevrana?

– Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie kazałem zawlec go do lochów. – Widok ciemnych ramion Antivańczyka opasających jego półnagą siostrę budził w nim sprzeczne uczucia. W przewadze był gniew i urażona duma rodowa, ale pod spodem zalegała słaba nuta zazdrości o bliskość, jaką ze sobą dzieliło tych dwoje.

– Nie tkniesz go – warknęła, pochylając się do przodu.

– Ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzałem, to ja byłem teyrnem, a ty arlessą.– Dostrzegł złośliwy błysk w oku siostry.

– Ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzałam, byłeś dobrze wychowany i nie pchałeś się do cudzej sypialni bez pozwolenia.

– Erendis, co ty sobie myślisz?! Masz obowiązki wobec rodziny. Jesteś najlepszą partią w kraju, omal nie zostałaś królową…

Dostrzegł grymas malujący się na jej ustach. Kobieta potarła dłonią skroń i powoli podeszła do biurka odsuwając dla siebie krzesło. Oboje milczeli przez moment przezwyciężając chęć skoczenia sobie do gardeł.

– Nic nie rozumiesz.

– To mi wytłumacz. Czemu zadajesz się z tym elfem, zamiast znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego męża? Wiem, że ojciec odrzucił kandydaturę Teagana dawno temu, ale wtedy był on mało znaczącym bannem, teraz jest następcą arla. Mogłabyś zatrząść tym krajem w posadach, mając takiego męża.

– Nie mogę i nie chcę tego robić – wymruczała. Na jej twarzy dostrzegł cień smutku. Widok, do którego przywykł, gdy siostra odwiedzała go w ich rodzinnym domu. Snuła się po cichych korytarzach z tym swoim wiecznie nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale poznawał ten smutek, tę aurę rozpaczy i samotności otaczającą ją. Straciła kogoś bliskiego, straciła dużo więcej, niewinność, wiarę w to, że wszystko kończy się dobrze, przekonanie, że miłość zawsze zwycięża. Szanował jej milczenie, ale nie mógł dłużej na to pozwalać. Jej desperackie próba odzyskania utraconego poczucia bliskości rzuciły ją w ramiona tego parszywego Howe'a, a teraz jeszcze ten elf…

– Erendis – zaczął łagodnym głosem – wiem dokładnie, co czujesz, to nie jest łatwe…

Spojrzała na niego z wahaniem.

– Wiem, że śmierć twojego „przyjaciela" była dla ciebie ciosem, może pod pewnymi względami gorszym niż moja strata – uniósł dłoń, gdy widział, że chce mu przerwać. – Mieliście tak mało czasu… ale… ale to nie powód, by szukać pociechy w zwykłych cielesnych rozkoszach.

Erendis parsknęła, nie wiedział, czy była tak rozgniewana, czy może zmieszana.

– Alistair na pewno nie chciałby, byś wiecznie go opłakiwała, szukając płytkich związków, przyjemności bez uczucia…

– A nie przyszło ci do tego zakutego łba, że to nie jest tak – wybuchła nagle podnosząc się z krzesła. Fergus zamilkł nie rozumiejąc, czym tym razem ją tak rozzłościł. Obeszła krzesło odwracając się do niego bokiem

– Czemu wszyscy próbujecie mi wmówić, że to co czuję, to jakieś płytkie, przelotne… – obróciła się do niego. Dłonie oparła na oparciu krzesła spoglądając na brata, bez maski spokoju, którą przywdziewała na co dzień. Zapatrzył się w nią, nie do końca pojmując, co takiego jest wypisane w jej pociemniałych od smutku, a może gniewu, oczach.

– Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że znasz moje serce?

– Ja… – zawahał się. – Jesteś moją siostrą… znam cię od noworodka…

Popatrzyła na niego, miał wrażenie, że z politowaniem.

– Fergus – pochyliła się nad krzesłem patrząc na niego poważnie – dziewczyna, którą znałeś, umarła tutaj, wraz ze wszystkim, co znała i kochała.

Cousland przełknął czując, jak gardło mu zasycha.

– Z Alistairem… nie było tak, jak to wygląda… – zaczęła po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

...

_Wzięła głęboki oddech słysząc drzwi zamykające się głośno za nim._

– _Prosiłem cię, ostrzegałem… – jego głos nabrzmiały gniewem._

_Obróciła się do niego, by stawić czoła jego rozdrażnieniu. Wierzyła, mocno wierzyła, że potrafi pokazać mu w tym wszystkim sens._

– _Alistair… to było najlepsze rozwiązanie…_

– _Najlepsze? Dla kogo?_

_Podeszła do niego kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach._

– _Dla Fereldenu, wierzę również, że dla nas. – Naprawdę w to wierzyła. Dlatego zgodziła się z propozycją Eamona, Alistair był ostatnim z rodu, był Theirinem._

_Strażnik strząsnął jej dłonie kręcąc jednocześnie głową._

– _Będę beznadziejnym królem… _

– _Pomogę ci – jej głos był łagodny, kojący. Chciała go uspokoić. Rozumiała, że musiał być przerażony. Nigdy nie chciał być kimś innym niż Szarym Strażnikiem, wychowany w przeświadczeniu, że jest nic niewartym bękartem, teraz nagle stał się kluczową postacią w walce o tron i przetrwanie narodu._

– _Popatrz na to realnie, jakie mamy inne wyjście? – zaczęła jeszcze raz, racjonalnie, jak zawsze, spokojnie i powoli tak, by wszystko do niego trafiło. – Jeśli ty nie obejmiesz tronu, Anora zostanie u władzy, a wraz z nią Loghain. Jak w takim wypadku pociągniesz go do odpowiedzialności za zdradę pod Ostagarem? Wielu już teraz buntuje się przeciw niemu. Jeśli zrezygnujesz, jeśli nie zdołamy zjednoczyć wszystkich pod twoim berłem, dojdzie do wojny domowej._

_Strażnik zacisnął jedynie usta patrząc teraz gdzieś ponad nią._

– _Alistairze, mówiłeś, że chcesz chronić ludzi przed Plagą, że zrobisz wszystko, by wywiązać się z tego obowiązku. To jest twoja szansa, w obowiązku poświęcenie – przypomniała motto Strażników. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo. _

– _Będę cały czas przy tobie…_

_Alistair odwrócił się od niej, podszedł do okna. Chwycił ciężką, bordową zasłonę, gniotąc ją w dłoni._

– _Nie, Erendis. Powiedziałem ci, że jeśli to zrobisz… jeśli mnie do tego zmusisz, nie będziemy mogli być razem..._

_Zmarszczyła brwi. Ten element ich rozmów często się powtarzał, za każdym razem irytując ją bez miary. Za każdym razem jej odpowiedź była taka sama._

– _Bzdura – stwierdziła podchodząc do niego i łapiąc go za ramię. Pociągnęła go do tyłu tak, by patrzył jej w twarz. Czyżby kochanek próbował manipulować jej uczuciami? Ale Alistair był na to zbyt uczciwy, zbyt naiwny… A może właśnie chciał, by tak go postrzegano? Erendis, jako córka potężnego rodu, wiedziała, czym jest szantaż uczuciowy, była często świadkiem takich zachowań i nie robiły one na niej wrażenia. Jeśli Alistair myślał, że w ten sposób odwiedzie ją od jedynego logicznego planu…_

_Zapatrzyła się w jego twarz, widząc w nim autentyczny smutek i strach._

– _Będę przy tobie, jestem córką teyrna, nic nas nie rozdzieli, nikt nam się nie sprzeciwi – zapewniła z czułością głaszcząc jego policzek. Jego ciepłe brązowe oczy spojrzały na nią podejrzliwie._

– _Więc o to chodzi? Chcesz być królową? – jego uśmiech był zaprawiony goryczą._

– _Ali? Nie, oczywiście że nie…_

– _Więc nie każ mi być królem, jeśli… jeśli to zrobisz… _

_Przymknął oczy na moment zatopiony w dotyku ciepłej dłoni. Dał krok w tył, odsuwając się od niej._

– _Król potrzebuje następcy… – zaczął drżącym głosem._

_Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie._

– _Zapewniam cię, że…_

– _Strażnicy miewają dzieci… bardzo rzadko. Dwójka Strażników… to niemal niemożliwe. Skaza… powoduje u nas… niepłodność…_

_Jej usta uformowały się w wielkie o, ale z krtani nie wydobył się glos. Dłoń Erendis bezwiednie powędrowała do jej płaskiego brzucha. To nie mogła być prawda… Spojrzała na niego pragnąc zobaczyć chociaż cień fałszu. Twarz Alistaira była jednak obrazem szczerości i smutku._

– _Jeśli kraj ma mieć następcę, muszę mieć żonę, ale ty nią nie będziesz, nie dasz mi dziecka._

_Tym razem spomiędzy jej ust wydostał się nieartykułowany dźwięk. Erendis cofnęła się do tyłu szeroko rozwartymi oczami patrząc na kochanka. Jego słowa nagle zburzyły cały obraz idealnego świata, miejsca, gdzie stała u jego boku… gdzie ich dzieci bawiły się w szerokich salach pałacu, gdzie… Nie, nie mogła teraz o tym myśleć. Głęboki oddech, gniew jest lepszy niż poczucie straty, gdy wszystkie plany i marzenia walą się w gruzy._

– _Czemu… czemu na tyłek Andrasty nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej?_

– _Gdybyś nie upierała się, żebym został królem, to nie miałoby znaczenia…_

– _Dla kogo, dla ciebie? – Uniosła głos dźgając go w pierś palcem. – Mówisz mi, że najprawdopodobniej nie mogę mieć dzieci i twierdzisz, że to nie ma znaczenia._

– _Dla mnie to nie miało znaczenia! – Teraz i on podniósł głos._

– _No pewnie, że nie miało, mogłeś sobie używać do woli!_

– _Nie pamiętam, żeby ci to przeszkadzało!_

_Zacisnęła mocno oczy, starając się uspokoić oddech. Nie potrzebowali teraz kolejnej kłótni._

– _Teraz rozumiesz, czemu nie chcę korony? Chciałem być tylko Strażnikiem, zostać z tobą, nie potrzebuję tego całego bałaganu, zaszczytów, obowiązków – powiedział jej szorstko. _

_Erendis zakryła twarz dłońmi, nie chcąc w tej chwili na niego patrzeć. Gniew połączony z dojmującym poczuciem straty był ciężki do opanowania._

– _Ten bałagan potrzebuje ciebie – wycedziła przez zęby, odsuwając się w kąt komnaty. – Będziesz królem, inaczej cały Ferelden zostanie zniszczony. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić._

– _Nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, moje zdanie się nie liczy!?_

– _Nie mam wyjścia! _

– _Świetnie! – warknął. Wyprostował się, patrząc na nią z góry oczami ciskającymi gromy._

– _Z nami koniec! – oświadczył. – Przynajmniej w tej jednej sprawie mam coś do powiedzenia. Obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił pokój trzaskając drzwiami._

_Czuła, jak serce w jej piersi dudni. Powoli stawiając trzęsące się nogi podeszła do ich wspólnego łóżka. Usiadła na pościeli, w której z rana uprawiali miłość. Zapatrzyła się na swoje dłonie. Wszystko, co przed chwilą zostało powiedziane w tym pokoju, wirowało w jej głowie nie dając wytchnienia. Co mogła zrobić? Czy mogła podjąć inną decyzję? Ulec mu, pozwolić Anorze władać krajem? Pozwolić krajowi pogrążyć się w wojnie domowej podczas Plagi? Cousland nigdy nie odżegnuje się od obowiązku, choćby najcięższego. Głęboki wdech, jeden i drugi._

_Dzisiejszego dnia Ferelden zyskał Władcę, którego tak desperacko potrzebował. Ona straciła to, co dawało jej siłę, by dalej brnąć naprzód. Położyła dłoń na brzuchu, tępo patrząc w podłogę. Strata była podwójnie bolesna. _

– To nie miało racji bytu – powiedziała Fergusowi, opierając się o parapet, jej oczy przebiegały przez szereg portretów jej przodków.

– Rozumiesz teraz, czemu nie chcę poślubić Teagana? Nie nadaję się do małżeństw, kto zechce pustą skorupę…

– Nie mów tak o sobie – głos Fergusa był spokojny, pocieszający.

Erendis uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– To Zevran wyrwał mnie z tego impasu, nauczył, co to jest niezachwiana pewność w drugą osobę. Dał mi powód, żeby walczyć… dał mi nadzieję…

Cousland wstał zza biurka podchodząc do siostry.

– Kochasz go – stwierdził.

Erendis zagryzła wargę i przytaknęła.

– Ale on cię zostawił, opuścił na trzy lata…

Dłonią potarła czoło, spoglądając teraz na brata. Ta rozmowa była ciężka, ale nagle odkryła, że Fergus wydawał się teraz dużo bliższy. Jakby na powrót go odnalazła.

– To było jedno kolosalne nieporozumienie – uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Nawet on myślał tak, jak ty o mnie i Alistairze.

– Wierzysz mu?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Kocham go.

Fergus wiedział, że na to nie ma argumentów.


End file.
